


December Days

by CelticCross



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Dark Tom Hiddleston, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 73
Words: 193,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25153930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticCross/pseuds/CelticCross
Summary: Jeremy doesn't like bullies.  He hates abusers.  He sets out to help someone he can see being abused by her partner and in doing so helps to heal himself.  Eventual Explicit, slow burn.Disclaimer: I neither own nor know Jeremy Renner or Tom Hiddleston. Character descriptions and personality traits are my own invention and I unreservedly apologise to both gentlemen for taking liberties with their persons. I do however, own all rights to the characters of Georgie Harvey and Cat Howard. All mistakes are my own as I do not have a beta. All comments are welcome. Flames will be extinguished and comments welcomed. Enjoy :)
Relationships: Jeremy Renner/Original Female Character, Tom Hiddleston/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

__

The first time Jeremy met Georgie she acted as if he was an irritant.

“Hi, I’m Jeremy, who are you gorgeous?”

Georgie turned to see a short, well-muscled, ruggedly handsome man, standing next to her, with an amiable grin plastered across his face. He seemed to be sailing three sheets to the wind by the way he was using the bar to prop himself up.

“Hi, my name’s Georgie, not gorgeous, nice to meet you.” She replied, her smile not quite reaching her eyes. There was something about him that irritated her. Some drunk man thinking he could flirt with her just because she was on her own.

“Oh, I saw you earlier,” he slurred slightly, “you’re Tom’s …” he flapped his hands about, helplessly, his smile growing wider.

“Yes, I’m Tom’s.” she finished, smiling at him.

“Where is he? I was looking for him, wanted to talk to him.” He garbled, slumping over the bar, his leather clad arm brushing up against hers. She moved away slightly, breaking the contact of his jacket on her bare arm, her green satin dress rustling slightly as she did.

“I don’t know, he went to dance a while back,” she looked over the heaving dancefloor, “Oh he’s over there, dancing with that brunette woman.” Georgie said, her words bright and brittle, smile not reaching her eyes.

Jeremy turned to look, squinting through the semi darkness of the dancefloor.

“Oh, figures, he’s dancing with my wife.” He said, words also bright.

“Yes, well you know Tom, any excuse for a dance.” She joked, wishing the man would leave her alone. She wasn’t in a good mood and hadn’t really wanted to go to the Marvel party but Tom had ignored her wishes and so she’d gone.

_‘You will come with me. You can stand at the bar all night if that’s what you want to do while I have some fun, but you will be there, so go and get dressed. Your outfit is on the bed.’_

_True to his word, Tom had left her at the bar not five minutes after they’d arrived. Georgie had watched him flitting around, chatting and joking with everyone, purposefully ignoring her._

Georgie caught sight of Tom looking at her and the man next to her. She turned to Jeremy and smiled.

“Why don’t you go and find your wife, sober up a little and dance with her?”

“She don’t wanna dance with me…” he trailed off before smiling brightly at her and stumbling away.

Georgie sighed and turned back to the bar, idly playing with the straw in her GnT.

“I see you met Jeremy. Seems our Hawkeye has an eye for you.” Tom spoke from directly behind her. She stiffened as she felt his hand playing softly along her neck. Her traitorous body which reacted to his every touch, no matter what her mind was telling her.

“Yes, he’s a nice drunk.” She retorted, wincing as his fingers bit into her skin.

“And I’m not?...” he whispered, his pupils dilating. He snaked his free arm around her waist bringing her flush against his body, smiling as she whimpered in his grasp.

“So, my darling, you’ve been extremely naughty tonight. You disobeyed me earlier and I had to drag you to this party and then you planted yourself at the bar. How do you think that looked to everyone? My girlfriend flirting with Jeremy at the bar, leaving me alone all night.” he cocked his head, moving until his mouth was at her ear.

“I think that deserves punishment.” He ground out, pushing his pelvis into her, making her feel how hard he was.

“You told me I could go to the bar for all you cared.” She replied, tipping her head back as heat rushed through her, his large hand splayed across her stomach.

“Oh, my darling, when will you learn, it’s never what I say that counts, only what I mean, and you disobeyed me tonight. Come, we’re leaving.”

Jeremy watched the couple leave the party, through hazy eyes. A dim thought snaked its way through his head that there was something not right about them, making his hackles rise, but it was a fleeting thought, replaced by the alcoholic buzz he’d been living in for the past few hours. Sighing he looked around for his errant wife.

Georgie woke the next morning and groaned. Tom had kept her strung out for most of the night, teasing, punishing, his whip leaving red marks on her thighs and pussy, not allowing any release for what felt like hours, bringing her to the peak time and time again only to walk away at the last moment, wanting to break her down. To her shame she had sobbed, her emotions and feelings all over the place before he fucked her so hard she’d seen stars. She ached; her arms were sore from being tied up above her head for hours. She sighed, she knew what she’d signed up for from the very first night and she did want it, want him. She sat up, feeling slight bruising around her hips, wincing as she got up.

She pulled the bathrobe tight around her and looked at her reflection in the full-length bedroom mirror.  
She looked tired and worn out, her hair was flat and dull, her skin dry. No wonder Tom had wandered off, she was a mess. She breathed deeply, feeling tears prick her eyelids. She knew it was her fault, Tom had never lied to her. He had told her exactly what he expected from her and she’d failed, failed him, failed herself. Why couldn’t she just give in to his every command? She sniffled and wiped away the tears. Taking a deep breath, she vowed she would do better. Become the woman Tom wanted her to be.

The second time Jeremy met Georgie she acted as if he wasn’t there.

Jeremy watched as Tom and his girlfriend stood, chatting to Chris and his wife. Tom was his usual chatty, animated self as he described something that looked like it involved some kind of octopus or squid as far as Jeremy could make out from the way Tom waved his hands around, laughing. He looked at the blonde woman in the short, tight blue dress, standing next to Tom, Gorgeous, no that wasn’t…Georgie, that was it and his eyes narrowed. He did remember meeting her even if her name had slipped by him for a few moments and from what he remembered she’d been a lot less reserved. He’d nodded hello at Tom as he’d passed by to get a drink and had tipped his head at the woman who’d gone to wave back for a split second but had stopped herself before lowering her eyes, Tom’s arms grasping her tight to him

He turned back to his drink, shrugging his shoulders. “I got 99 problems and she ain’t one” he’d sung softly to himself, pushing his slight alarm to the back of his mind.

His divorce had come through that morning and all he’d really wanted to do was stay at home and get rip roaringly drunk on whisky. Irreconcilable differences my ass. She’d cheated on him left right and centre and when he’d finally erupted and had thrown an ashtray against the wall, she’d fled, and had started divorce proceedings, making him out to be the bad man.

Tom had nodded as Jeremy had passed them by, feeling Georgie stiffen slightly as she’d looked at the short, muscular man. He’d tightened his grip on her. Really, she should be past this stage by now. She knew she wasn’t allowed to talk to other men without his permission and there was something about Jeremy he didn’t like or trust.

Georgie stood quietly next to Tom, watching as he described how he’d wrestled with a live octopus on their recent holiday to Greece before the chef had chopped it up and cooked it for him. The sight of the poor creature writhing in Tom’s hands, desperately trying to get away, had upset her and she’d cried out before she could stop herself. Her punishment that evening had been brutal. She’d not been able to sit still for days after, her buttocks had been covered in welts from his belt, yet her body had responded to each transgression with a moan, she had been ashamed to feel herself gushing wet, wanting his cock inside her.

Sighing, pushing a smile on her face, she tapped Tom on the arm.

“Darling?” he queried, smiling down at the woman in his arms.

“I need to go powder my nose. I won’t be long.” She smiled up at him, her heart beating rapidly in her chest.

“Ok, my love.” He pulled her in for a quick kiss, his eyes open, watching her response.

Georgie walked away towards the bathrooms, blindly following where her feet led her.

Jeremy watched the blonde woman walk, stiffly off toward the bathrooms and found himself following. In spite of his 99 problems it seemed she was determined to become number 100. He knew there was something very wrong with the dynamic of Tom and Georgie and couldn’t stop himself from finding out if she was ok.

Georgie washed her hands and looked at herself in the brightly lit bathroom mirror. She took a deep breath, glossing over what she saw and applied fresh lip gloss. Her lip was tender from the night before and she carefully applied the gloss. She tried so hard to be who he wanted her to be and yet it seemed nothing she did was ever good enough. She knew he loved her. He wouldn’t be doing these things to make her a better person if he didn’t love her, would he? Everything he did was to make her into a better person, into the woman he could be proud of. After all, who would want someone who looked a mess, who wore ratty jeans and didn’t brush their hair? He’d introduced her into his polished, brightly kept world and she tried so hard to fit in, but she knew she didn’t deserve to be there. Maybe that was the problem, maybe she just had to believe.

Jeremy watched the smile slip into place as the woman left the bathroom and stepped out of the shadows behind her.

“Hey Georgie.” He called, his voice low and soft.

Georgie jumped, turning to see Jeremy behind her, her heart racing.

“Oh, you gave me a shock.” She stammered trying to keep her smile in place.

“Are you ok?” he asked, concern bleeding through.

“Of course, I’m fine, why?”

“What he does to you isn’t normal.” He said, wondering if he should be getting involved.

“I don’t know what you mean.” She stammered, slipping her public persona mask back but he’d seen the slip, caught the anguish in her eyes.

“Ok, if you say so, but if you need to talk, I’m in room 413.” He whispered, patting her arm.

Georgie plastered a smile on her face and hurried back to Tom, knowing from the look in his eyes that he’d seen Jeremy talking to her.

Tom gripped her tight to him and bent to kiss her hard.

Georgie closed her eyes as she accepted his kiss.

The third time Jeremy met Georgie, she acted as if he was her life saver.

Jeremy awoke to a frantic banging on his hotel room door. He pushed himself out of the bed, clearing his sleep bedraggled mind, stumbling to the door in the dark, stubbing his toe on the side of the sofa.

“Fuck!...Ok, ok I’m coming, what the fuck’s the problem.” He half yelled; half growled as he swung the door open, switching on the hall light.

Georgie stood in front of him, her blue dress in tatters with blood spots dotted along the front, her eye blackening and blood dripping from a cut on her lip.

“Can I come in?” she managed to stammer out before swaying into his arms.

“Jesus fuck, Georgie, what the fuck happened?” he looked at the woman in his arms, as he helped her over to the sofa.

“Tom…” was all she could say as the tears fell.

Jeremy rooted around in the small fridge freezer for a bag of ice he’d seen the day before and handed it to her, wrapped in his cast-off t shirt.

Georgie took the wrapped ice and held it to her eye. She watched, detached, as a bare-chested Jeremy walked over to the bedside phone and dialled out. Her head was splitting, she could barely see out of her left eye and her lip just plain hurt but she felt herself relax slightly before the fear took over.

She’d broken the cardinal rule. She’d brought someone else into their life and now it was all going to come out. Tom was going to be so angry with her. She began to shake, dropping the ice onto the floor as shock took over.

“Hey, hey, take it easy, you’re in shock, here darlin’…” he felt her stiffen and whimper at the name,“…sweetheart, come, lay down on the bed, the Doc’ll be here soon.”

“The what? No…no...no!” she cried out as she weakly struggled to get out of his gentle grip.

“No one can know about this!” she cried frantically, “It’s all my fault! He told me not to talk to you and I disobeyed him and he’s going to be so angry…” she trailed off, giving into the sob that had built up.  
Jeremy stared at the distraught figure on the bed for a few seconds before kneeling in front of her.

“Georgie, no one will be angry with you. You are the victim here.”

“He’ll be so angry; I’ve let him down. He loves me so much, but I keep disappointing him.” She blurted out, shaking under the soft blanket Jeremy had laid over her.

“You need to wait to see the doctor.” He said, wondering just what Tom had done to this woman to make her think that getting beaten up was her fault.

“But he’ll be wondering where I am. I need to go.” She pushed the blanket off and swung round before collapsing as her legs gave way under her.

Jeremy laid her back on the bed and waited for the doctor. He was in a kind of shock himself. Mostly he was full of rage but knew that showing any kind of anger right now would not be a good thing. How could anyone treat another human being like this and think it was ok? The little niggle in the back of his head berated him. He’d seen it the first time they’d met but had been too drunk to do anything. Slowly he lowered himself onto the small sofa and sat.

“So, Doc, how is she?” he asked as the Studio Doctor packed up his medical bag.

“Physically? She’s ok, black eye, a patch of hair’s been ripped out at the back, some bruising around the neck…”  
“Like a choke hold?” he queried, eyes darkening.

“Could be, hard to tell at the moment but I wouldn’t be surprised if bruises develop, if you know what I mean…” he trailed off and shook his head, “her lip is cut, possibly from a ring and it looks to have healed and re-split so it’s not a fresh wound. How did this happen? I know who she is, and I have to report this to the Studio.” The Doctor asked, his voice calm and level.

“She turned up a little before I called you, I’ve only met her twice.”

“How did she turn up in your room?” the Doctor queried, he was the doctor on call for Marvel Studios and needed to know small details in order to make sure the studio was covered.

Jeremy sighed, “I knew there was something wrong with them. She was too stiff in his company and he was too controlling, I don’t know why I did it, but I gave her my room number, in case she needed to talk.”

“Good thing you did…”

“Where do we go from here?” Jeremy asked, running his hand through his short, messy bed hair. Belatedly he realised he was still bare chested, clad only in PJ pants.

“She’s going to need therapy at some point. She’s extremely fragile right now and needs to be kept away from him. I’m stating this as a doctor and as a Studio Employee. Physically, emotionally and mentally, she cannot be anywhere near him. Both for her sake and for the Studio. Is there somewhere she can go to get away from all this? Where does she live?”

“With him.” Jeremy sighed, that much he did know. Chris had told him when Tom had first brought her into the Marvel circle.

“Look, I’ve given her a sedative, so she’ll be asleep for at least 12 hours. If I were you, and that is providing you still want to help, I’d get her out of here, now, tonight, while you can. I’ve already let Tom’s agent know about this. I have to, every time a cast member or family member is hurt. Damage limitation. I would guess his agent is on the phone to him now, so...”

“On it.” Jeremy shook the man’s hand and saw him out of the room.

He sat on the sofa, smoking a cigarette. He’d had a quick shower to wake up fully. He reckoned it was a good way to waste time and not give in to his need to go down and pulverise that bastard’s face.

A gentle knock at the door and he rushed to his feet, stubbing out the cigarette as he did. He opened the door a crack and smiled in relief.

“Hey bro, thanks for this man. She’s in a bad way. I need you to take her to the annex and turn off the WIFI.”

“You sure about all this? I mean she’s nothing to you, why get involved in a domestic?”

“He punched her in the face and choked her. He split her lip and ripped out her hair; that’s not a domestic, it’s abuse.”

“Oh shit, I’m sorry Renny, I didn’t realise.”

“You gonna help or just stand in the doorway like some shmuck, huh?”

“Yeah, course.”

“I’ll carry her down, she’ll be out of it for at least 12 hours, you need to leave this with her.” he handed over an envelope.  
“She’ll be disoriented when she wakes up in an unfamiliar place, I’ve explained everything in the letter.”

“Hope you typed it; your writing’s impossible to read.”

“Shut up ya cunt.” He smirked.  



	2. Chapter 2

Georgie put the letter down and looked around her. She’d woken up completely disoriented in a strange bed and had panicked, thinking for a horrible minute that she was back in the suite with Tom. She had found a letter addressed to her propped up against the bedside lamp. She winced, sitting up. Her head hurt and her lip felt fat and tender. Gingerly she touched her lip and felt the swollen cut.

He’d really done a number on her. She hadn’t been able to focus on much after the first slap, the one that split her lip open again, she didn’t feel the hank of hair being ripped out the back of her head, nor the punch to her eye. She’d been more aware that if she didn’t get away, he was going to kill her. He’d been absolutely deathly quiet with her, right up until he’d backhanded her and called her a whore. She’d had a moment when he’d noticed her blood on his cuffs and had gone to change, leaving her lying on the floor. She’d had no doubt what he was going to do to her before he finished. She’d used what little strength she could find to get up and flee, the number of Jeremy’s room going round and round in her head until she’d reached his door and had all but collapsed.

Georgie picked up the letter and re read it, feeling numb.

_‘Hey Georgie  
You’re probably wondering where the fuck you are right now. You’re in the annex at my place. Don’t worry, it’s totally separate from the main building, about a half mile through the forest. No one knows you’re there apart from me and my bro (he’s the one who drove you from LA, through the night for 10 hours- he’s gonna bitch at me for this). You’re probably trying to get connected on the WIFI right now but there is none. Don’t hate me for it but I’m not giving that bastard any chance to find you. You need to rest and detox from what happened. Doc told me what he did and he’s lucky he’s…ok, I need to calm down too. The fridge and freezer are full so help yourself. I’ll be back home in a couple of days once this current round of crap has finished and I’ll bring your stuff with me. Don’t worry, take your painkillers and rest up._

_See you soon_

_Jeremy’_

She reached for the bottle of painkillers, wondering if it would easier just to take the lot. She stared at it for a long time before taking out two and swallowing them with a sip of water, before she settled back on the plump pillows and waited for the pain to stop.

All she did over the next couple of days was eat and sleep. It was all she could do. She struggled to get to the loo, and it was only on the third day she felt well enough to take a shower and clean her teeth. She dressed in sweatpants and a jumper she’d found in a drawer and made her way into the kitchen area to cook. She’d been living off microwave meals for the past two days and was desperate for something fresher.

She opened the fridge, holding onto the door as she peered inside, wondering what was in there she could actually cook.

The knock at the door sent her heart rate up and she turned, trapped, eyes wide. Slowly she crept to the door as it was knocked on again, hiding behind it.

“Hey Georgie, you in there?”

She blew out the breath she’d been holding and opened the door.

“Hi,” she said, shaking, “you scared me, I thought it was..”

“Shit. Didn’t think of that, I’m sorry. Do you want me to leave?” Jeremy asked, holding a suitcase and sporting a slight cut above his right eye.

“No, please come in.” she opened the door wider and let him walk in.

“How are you?” he asked, putting the suitcase onto the grey sofa in the open plan room.

There was a pause.

“Getting there.” She eventually replied, a soft smile on her lips as she tried not to open the healing cut.

“Good, it’s going to take some time, but you’re safe here and you don’t need to worry about anything. The red phone over by the window goes through to my mobile, so if you need anything pick it up and dial 1, it’ll come straight through to me.”

“Thank you” she whispered, feeling tears pricking her eyelids.

“Hey, no tears huh? Pay it forward.” He smiled, leaning over to wipe away an errant tear. She flinched back.

“Sorry…” she stammered, looking downward, standing still.

“Hey Georgie, it’s ok, it’s understandable and I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have touched you without your permission. I brought your stuff and let’s just say he’ll not be seen in public for a few days.” He held up his hands to show bloodied, bruised knuckles.

“Why? What did you do?” she asked, looking from his eye.

“Taught him a lesson. Punched the fucker straight in the face, collected your things and left. Think I broke his nose,” he grinned darkly, “He did threaten to take me to court over it, so I threatened back. Things got real quiet after that. I don’t think you’ll have any problem with him in the future.”

Georgie let out a huge sigh and slumped forward, a sob caught in her throat. Jeremy reached out to catch her and helped her onto the sofa, sitting down gently next to her.

“Whoa, whoa, come on let’s get you settled.”

“I’m sorry.” She whispered, before sighing, “He really fucked me up, didn’t he?” she breathed, “he’s still in my head.”

“Sounds like fucking Loki…,” Jeremy muttered, turning brick red as she looked at him, “Now I’m saying sorry, didn’t mean it like that.”

“It’s ok.” She said, her stomach cutting through the small silence.

“You hungry?”

She nodded, “I was about to see what I could cook when you turned up. I think I’ll have another microwave meal as I don’t have the strength to cook right now.”

“What did you fancy eating?”

“Eggs, something with eggs in it but I’m finding it hard to concentrate.”

“Scrambled eggs on toast?” he queried, getting up and making his way over to the kitchen. He turned back to see her nod.

The whole place was on one level with 2 small bedrooms and bathroom off to one side of the huge living/dining area, down a small hallway. The kitchen was at the back and overlooked a small river. The entire property was surrounded by evergreen trees.

Georgie rested on the plush grey sofa and let her eyes drift around the rustic room. There was a huge fireplace on the opposite side of where the sofa was, surrounded by a huge, intricately carved mantelpiece with an old vintage mirror above it. The ceiling of the room was open with beams on show. Various rugs were scattered around the bare wooden floors and it just gave off a cosy, snowed in cabin feel. The only part that really didn’t belong was the kitchen. It was more industrial than rustic, but she didn’t care.

She heard him singing to himself and the smell of toasting bread wafted over. It was a totally domestic scene and she smiled, feeling tears rolling down her face. This. This is what she had wanted with Tom. When she’d met him, she’d been awe struck that he’d even talked to her. He’d been sweet and kind and talked with a longing for domesticity and a family. She’d believed him until she didn’t.

“Here you go,” he said a smile in his voice, as he put the plates on the large coffee table in front of her.

She wiped her eyes and reached out for the knife and fork he was holding. Jeremy frowned at her.

“You ok?” he asked, sitting down next to her.

“Yeah, just being silly, that’s all.”

“It’s never silly, tell me…if you want to, but eat first. I’m starving,” He grinned scooping up a large portion of eggs and ramming them into his mouth, “Wah…wah…” he fanned his mouth, “S’hot…”

Georgie grinned and tried a forkful of the fluffy eggs, blowing on them first. The flavour hit her tongue and she almost moaned in delight. She slowly made her way through the truly delicious eggs before nibbling on a piece of damp toast.  
She sat back, her stomach feeling overly full and sighed.

“This is what made me cry. I was listening to you singing, you’ve got a good voice, and the smell of the food and I thought of when I’d craved all of this but with Tom. It’s all I ever really wanted, and he knew that. He held it over me, when…”

She looked up at the man next to her seeing the concern and care written all over his face, his soft blue green eyes crinkled with worry and sighed deeply, feeling more tears.

“When things got bad and he wanted to control me,” she stopped, taking a deep breath, “he’d talk about buying a cottage and settling down with a dog. I think, deep down I knew it was all just hot air but…”

“But you love him, and people do strange things for those they love.”

He turned to face her on the large sofa.

“Georgie, forgive me if I’m prying or I’m out of line here, but what he did to you? That wasn’t love, it was controlling and abusive.” he looked at her stricken face as she battled her heart and mind, “Listen, I think you ought to talk to someone about this. I know a doc round here who’s really good at this kind of thing. She’s totally professional but understanding. She helped me.”

Georgie shook her head.

“Too soon. I can’t…” she trailed off, looking up at him, her eyes widened with panic, “Can I talk to you?” she asked, her voice small.

“Yeah sure, course, just not sure I’m gonna be any good at helping, but I can listen.”

“Thank you.” She said, wanly.

“Just remember, you’re a victim here, none of this,” he spread his hands, “was your fault. None of it. You didn’t ask to be mistreated, to be bullied, controlled or beaten up, did you?” he asked gently, watching her tears rolling down as she tried wiping them away.

She shook her head slightly.

“No, you didn’t ask for that, you just fell in love and wanted to be treated well. Everyone does. Hey, even me.” He laughed half-heartedly, leaning over to pick up the plates.

“What do you mean even you?” she asked as he walked towards the kitchen area. She shifted on the sofa to watch him run the plates under hot water before putting them in the dishwasher.

“Oh, to hear my ex, apparently I’m unlovable, a total asshole, only interested in his work.” He replied, sloshing hot water on the floor.

“So, Tony Stark then?” she questioned, making him snort.

“Yeah, I guess so, at least that’s how she saw it, just cause I wouldn’t let her break the prenuptial when we divorced.” he muttered, bending down to clean the water off the slate tiles, “Anyway, enough about our asshole ex’s, do you fancy doing anything today? I have a free day until my lil munchkin comes over for the weekend.” He walked over and plopped himself down on the sofa next to her.

“Oh, your daughter, yes I remember Chris talking about her and how nice it was to get everyone’s kids together in the summer,” she sniffed, “he then asked Tom point blank when we’d be having kids.”

“What did he say?”

“He just smiled tightly and said, ‘we’ll see’.” She stiffened in memory.

“Did he?...” Jeremy asked unsure.

“Oh yes, apparently that was my fault for not deflecting the question quick enough.”

She sighed loudly, “What you need to understand is that most of the time the punishments were just spanking, being tied up, and teased, you know basic S&M stuff.”

“No, not really, not my thing but go on.” He muttered, interested.

“Master and servant kind of stuff. He was the dom and I the sub. I don’t know when it started getting darker for him and by the time I did question it, he was in too deep and so was I.”

“How long were you together?” Jeremy asked, not able to remember if he’d seen her around before that night at the bar.

“Three years, but only in public for the last year. Apparently, I was deemed public worthy after two years of being trained.” She sighed, angrily.

“What a cunt.” Jeremy retorted, making her laugh.

“No, I mean it, what an absolute asshole. Leaving you at home because he deemed you unworthy. Wish I’d punched him twice.” He snarled.

Georgie reached out to touch his hand, giving it a quick squeeze before settling back on the sofa.

Jeremy looked down at her small hand on his blunt working man’s hand and smiled. He knew it had taken a lot for her to reach out to another.

“Thank you.” She smiled, as a yawn took hold of her. She winced as her lip stretched, “Ow.” She touched it to make sure it hadn’t re split.

“Think you need a sleep,” he smiled, “When did you take your meds?” he asked, watching her wincing as she tried to get up off the sofa.

“Oh, I don’t know. When I woke up, I guess.” She bit her lip as she looked at him, “I can find out the exact time for you.”

“What? No, you don’t need to do that.” He raised an eyebrow.

“Oh yeah… sorry, force of habit.” She blew a deep breath out, “Guess it’ll take me time to realise I don’t need to do those things anymore.” She admitted.

“I don’t even wanna know what that was about right now as you need to get some sleep and I need to go do something physical.”

He reached over and helped her up, taking her hand to lead her into the bedroom.

“Get into bed, take your pills and I’ll pop round later to see how you are. Remember, if you need me, pick up the red phone and dial 1.”

She did as bid and sleepily watched as he tucked her in, her eyelids closing.

Jeremy shut the door of the cabin behind him and made his way to his work shed. It too was set back, away from the main building, and was about a mile as the crow flies from the cabin. He had a need to put an axe through some wood.

Jeremy popped over later than night to see how she was, and they sat talking for a couple of hours before she went to bed. As she settled into the bed, he softly kissed her forehead and walked back home. He wasn’t going to see her again until the following Monday, which gave her some peace and quiet to settle in.

Georgie didn’t see Jeremy again for a couple of days.

“Hey sleepyhead, you up?” Jeremy called out entering the cabin. They had fallen into a sort of routine of breakfast, lunch and dinner. He would pop round to eat with her, making sure she was actually eating, and she would then rest.  
Slowly he made his way to her bedroom door and knocked.

“Hey Georgie, you ok?” he asked, resting his ear against the door. He couldn’t hear anything.

“I’m opening the door and coming in.” he called out as he turned the doorknob.

The room was empty.

Jeremy stepped back out into the small hallway, frowning. Where the hell was she? She couldn’t have gotten far; her clothes were laid out on the bed…

Georgie stepped out into the cold hallway, shivering in her towel, shutting the bathroom door behind her. She’d wallowed in an hour-long bath and had loved every minute of it, even if she now resembled a prune. Her bruising had come out and a bath was the only way she didn’t hurt. She’d looked at herself naked in the full length bathroom mirror, crying as she saw the finger shaped bruising around her neck, the black and blue swelling around her eye and the healing split on her lip.

Turning she bumped into what seemed like a mountain and shrieked as hands touched her shoulders.

Fear shot through her and she twisted away. He reached out to hold onto her, to keep her from falling.

“No…no…get off!” she struggled, the walls of her vision narrowing, trying to get away, desperately holding onto her towel.

“Hey, hey Georgie, it’s me Jeremy. It’s ok, I’ll step back.”

Georgie felt the hands lift from her shoulders and stood still, chest heaving. Slowly she began to focus on who was in front of her.

“I’m sorry, I scared you, but you’re safe.” He said, hands held out in front of him placatingly.

She took a few minutes to calm her breathing, her limbs trembling, her eyes darting as he stood between her and the bedroom door.

He looked behind and realised what the problem was.

“Go, get dressed, take your time, I’ll be in the kitchen.” He walked away, keeping eye contact with her until she ran into her room, slamming the door behind her.

Jeremy stood at the kitchen counter looking out across the living area, sipping his coffee.

He was lost in thought about Georgie’s panic attack.. He’d suffered from a couple of those right after the divorce and they’d knocked him for six. He took a deep breath, remembering the Doc’s words. He took another sip, looking up as a small noise broke him from his thoughts.

Georgie stood in the entrance way to the living area. She was unsure about what she should do.

“Hey Georgie, how are you feeling? I’m sorry for scaring you like that. I came in and couldn’t find you and wanted to make sure you were ok,” he looked at her still standing in the hallway, “hey, it’s ok, you can come through. I’m not upset or angry with you, just at me for scaring you.”

Georgie took a deep breath and slowly walked over to the kitchen area.

She accepted a cup of coffee and took a sip. Her eyes were wary as she looked at him.

She put the cup down on the counter and clasped her hands for want of anything else to do with them.

“I’m sorry…” she began.

Jeremy held a hand up, “There’s no need to be sorry. Really, seriously, you did nothing wrong. I scared the hell out of you, and you panicked. If anything I’m the one who should be saying sorry, and I am, sorry that is, not just saying it…” he trailed off, his grin subsiding as he looked at her.

“ok.” She nodded, feeling slightly flat as the adrenalin finally left her.

“Hungry?

She nodded, picking up the coffee.

He turned away to get breakfast ready, “Hey, I was thinking, now that the Doc says you’re on the mend and your face is healing, that we could go for a walk. I could show you my land. It’s ok, there’s no one else here. Just me and my big ole house. My friends know I’ve got someone staying here that needs some rest, so they’re staying away.”

“Oh you’ve told people about me?” she looked at him in fear, watching as he emptied beaten eggs into the hot pan.

“Told them enough, they don’t know who you are, only that you got out of a bad relationship and really don’t need people around you right now.” He turned to smile at her, keeping one eye on the omelette.

“Why? Why would you do this for me? You’ve sent your friends away for someone you don’t even know…” she trailed off.

“Got my reasons.” He turned to wink at her, his smile sad.

“Ok.” She nodded at him, smiling slightly.

Everyone has reasons for doing things and if his reasons helped her, who was she to turn him down?

“Tell you when we know each other better.” He said, his voice flat as he flipped the fluffy omelette onto her plate and brought it over to her. She slowly climbed up onto the counter stool and cut into the omelette, smiling at the strings of melted cheese. It was her favourite, but she hadn’t eaten it in a while. A ball of sadness sat in her stomach at what she’d given up over the years for Tom. Simple pleasures like a cheese omelette and a cup of coffee, for Eggs Benedict and a cup of tea, just because it looked better.

Jeremy turned with his plate towards the counter, stopping as he noticed Georgie had stopped eating.

“Everything ok?” he asked as he sat down and began to tuck in.

“Yeah, just intrusive thoughts.” She replied, sadly.

“You know what chases those away?” he asked, seriously.

“No, what?”

“Cheese Omelettes” he relied a grin cracking through his dead pan face.

Georgie grinned and ate the cooling bite on her fork.

“So, fancy coming for a walk? Do you some good, getting out in the fresh air.”

“I’d love to,” her smile fading as a thought occurred to her, “I don’t have any trainers. Tom wouldn’t,” she swallowed, “wouldn’t let me wear them. Said they were unladylike.” She put the knife and fork down on her plate.

“Let’s see what you do have, and we’ll go from there.” Jeremy smiled, trying his hardest to keep his anger at bay.

“Ok.” She nodded and slowly got down from the stool, wincing as she stretched.

“Right, I’ve got 3 pairs of heels and a pair of boating shoes.” Georgie had laid out the contents of her suitcase on her bed and they both stood looking at the clothing. A few high hemmed low backed dresses, a couple of day dresses, a skirt suit with low cut blouse, flimsy lingerie and more lacy bras and knickers than Jeremy had ever seen in one place before; like a veritable Victoria’s Secrets.

“It’s pitiful really isn’t it?” she whispered, looking at the expensive but useless clothing.

“It’s not pitiful, it’s just not what you’d wear here.” He began, trying to be diplomatic, caught in a sudden glare from her.

“Nah, you’re right, it’s pitiful.” He agreed, leading her over to the rustic wardrobe in the corner of the room.

“Apologies for the actual clothing, they’re my mother’s. She normally stays here so she doesn’t have to put up with my friend’s coming and going.” He said, swinging the dark wooden door open.  
Inside hung a few winter jackets, some jeans, a couple of jumpers and various long-sleeved tops, along with some trainers, winter boots and snowshoes.

“Can’t help you with the underwear so you’re gonna have to wear that lace but hopefully something in here will fit. Although, it might be a bit big, but hey, what the hell, it’ll do for today and then we’ll see about getting you some comfy things.”, he turned to look at her, “Oh, sorry, I’ll leave you to it.” He blushed slightly as he backed out of the room.

Georgie smiled to herself. He was such a nerd. She took out the jeans and held them up against her. Jeremy was right, they were going to be big on her, but it was better than nothing. She dug through the bottom of the wardrobe looking for a belt when her fingers brushed against something soft and stretchy. She pulled out the item and held it up. A pair of women’s thick leggings. These might fit a lot better. She stripped off as quickly as she could, throwing the well-worn sweatpants and shirt on the floor and pulled on the leggings. They were a bit loose around the thighs but fit around her waist. She pulled up the bottoms of each leg and folded them until they fit above her ankles. She pulled out a thin long-sleeved button up top and slipped it on, again it was quite big but comfortable. She pulled out some of the boots and to her utmost surprise found a pair that were only a size bigger than she was, complete with a thick pair of socks stuffed into them. Grabbing a puffa jacket and the boots, she walked out to the living area holding up the boots.

“Erm, Jeremy?” she called out, not seeing him.

He stood up from where he’d been loading the dishwasher.

“Hey, you found something, looking better already.” He grinned, shutting the dishwasher and turning it on.

“I need your help with the boots. I found some that look like they might fit but…” she blushed, turning away from him.

“It’s ok, sit on the sofa, I’ll put them on for you. You know you should have seen me after the first Mission film. Pulled the muscle in my shoulder so bad I had physio for six months. Made going to the loo difficult I can tell you.” He smirked.

Georgie let out a small laugh and grinned back at him as she settled down on the sofa.

He tilted his head and smiled. She’d laughed. Actually laughed at something he’d said. A warm feeling spread through him as he bent to pull her socks on, followed by the boots. He snorted when he saw the amount of bunched up material around her ankles.

“Must be my ex-wife’s leggings. Ma’s shorter than you are.”

“I did wonder who’s they were but,” she shrugged, “not my business…” she grinned as he did up the last boot.

“There, all done. Now before we leave do you need an emergency bathroom break?”

“A what?”

“Something my mom always said. Go to the bathroom before we leave as we’re not stopping halfway just cause you gotta go to the toilet. Of course we never listened, and we’d always end up stopping.”

“Oh well, in that case, yes.” She held her hand out to him to help pull her up off the sofa, feeling strange as she clomped around in the boots. They were a little big, but the socks helped cushion them.

Jeremy smiled as he watched her waddling off to the bathroom.

His brother’s words came back to him as he waited for her.

‘Why are you doing this? Why are you getting involved?’

Easiest thing in the world would be to palm her off on a shrink and walk away but he couldn’t do it. To see a person in so much pain and walk away without helping was something he couldn’t do; wouldn’t do.

He was so lost in his thoughts he didn’t realise she was in front of him until he felt a tentative, gentle touch on his hand.

“Oh, hey, sorry was miles away, you ready?”

Georgie picked up her jacket from off the sofa and smiled, “Lead on McDuff.”

“You know Shakespeare?” he asked as he led her out the front, shutting the door behind them.

“Not personally.” She quipped, smiling at him.

“She jokes!” he grinned, looking at her as her smile faltered slightly. She went to bit her lip and winced as she touched the cut.

“You can joke around, take the piss, be sarcastic and even yell at me if I do something that annoys you. I don’t mind. I can take it, I’m a big boy in my big boy pants.” He said, smiling, “I’m not going to get annoyed. I know you find that hard to believe but really, I won’t get angry, ok?”

Georgie nodded and stepped off the porch. The weather was crisp and overcast. It may have been bright and sunny in LA but in Nevada it was late September which meant cool crisp air, burnished leaves on the trees and the smallest hint of snow in the air, although actual snow fall wouldn’t be until later in the air. It was a place to breathe deeply, run wild and be free to explore.

“Ok,” she turned to look at him, smiling, “I know it’s going to be hard. He’s been in my mind for the past three years. I tried so hard to be who he wanted but I never could. Do you think that means I was fighting it?”

Jeremy turned his attention from planning a route that wouldn’t tire her out, to look at her, he paused, his face screwed up in thought, “I dunno, maybe, possibly or it could be he’s just a cunt with impossible standards.”

She looked at him as he said that word again. Tom only ever swore when he was angry.

“What? Does that word offend you?” he asked, realising his favourite word in the whole world could be offensive to some.

She shook her head, “No, it’s just…” she sighed, “I’m being silly again.”

“Silly is my middle name,” he quipped, “go on, say whatever you want.”

“He only swore when he was angry…usually with me.”

“Oh…,” he said, his eyes widening, “Oh..” he finished as realisation hit.

“Hey look, I swear every goddamn fucking day, doesn’t mean I’m angry. It’s how I grew up. You know, you should try it.” He said, grinning at her, “might make you see it’s only a word.”

Georgie shook her head blushing.

“Ok, maybe later.” He quipped, leading her off slowly through the evergreens that surrounded the cabin towards the small river. There was a circuit from the cabin and along the lake that was about a mile and a half, enough to get some exercise but not too tiring. He was hyper aware of her injuries and bruising and they walked as fast as she could manage. The forest was full of birds and wildlife and they strolled pointing out things to each other.

“Hey, hey, Georgie, quick, look.” Jeremy grabbed her hand and pulled her down, pointing through a gap in the trees. She peered through to see a couple of small otter like animals pushing and pulling bits of wood.

“Beavers, they’re repairing their dam in time for winter. I don’t normally come this way this time of year, so I miss them. Wow…incredible.”

Jeremy turned to look at the woman crouched down next to him and smiled at her reaction to seeing the native wildlife.

Georgie shook her head in pleasure at seeing the small animals. She’d loved wildlife and nature as a child but then life took over.

“They’re beautiful.” She whispered, her smile as wide as she could, she turned to him, her eyes sparkling. “Thank you. I’ve never seen wild animals up close before.” She crouched for a few more minutes until her muscles complained. With an ‘oof’ she lost her balance and pitched forward into Jeremy.

“Hey, you okay?” he laughed quietly, holding onto her arms. He could see the panic returning to her eyes and pulled her up quickly from the ground, before releasing her.

“Breathe, just breathe deeply, concentrate on my voice and keep breathing deeply.” He scanned the area for somewhere she could sit and saw a tree stump from the previous year’s cutting.

Georgie let him lead her over to the stump and grateful sat down on it. He crouched in front of her, concern in his kind eyes.

“Keep breathing, it’s okay, you just fell onto me, that’s all. I’m okay, I’m not angry with you.”

He could see that her breathing was slowing down and colour was coming back to her face.

She sat for a few minutes, feeling tears building at her feelings of utter helplessness.

“I think I need some help.” She whispered looking at him, her vision blurred by tears.

“That’s okay, we can arrange that. Are you okay to get moving, or do you want to sit for a while?”

She shook her head, rolling her shoulders, feeling her neck crack and muscles complain, “Can we go back?”

“Of course, can you get up or do you want me to help you.”

She held out a shaky hand and he pulled her up off the log.

“Gonna get you in the gym at some point. Build up those muscles.” He smiled as she began to walk slowly beside him.

“I’m sorry, I don’t know why I’m having these attacks.”

“I would think if anyone else had gone through what you’ve been through, then they’d have panic attacks too. It’s nothing to be ashamed of and we can get you some help.” He said gently, leading her back through the trees to the cabin.


	3. Chapter 3

“Hey Georgie, I booked an appointment with my Doc for you. Hope that’s ok. She’s coming over tomorrow.”

Georgie looked up from where she was loading the dishwasher. She had been in the cabin for three weeks and felt like she ought to be helping out and doing her own washing.

“W…what?” she looked at Jeremy as he breezed into the cabin, bringing a gust of cold air with him.

“My Doctor, the one who helped me? Remember we talked about getting you some help? Well I got in touch with her and she’s coming out to visit you tomorrow.”

“Oh God…I’m…”

“Yes you are, you are ready to see her. Her name’s Gillian Ferguson and she’s very good. It’s only going to be a short talk with you to see if she can work with you. Don’t worry she’d not going to be hypnotising you and making you remember…” he trailed off as she blushed.

“Is that what you thought she was going to do? Put you under and root around in your head?” he asked, his eyebrows raised.

“Well, it’s what you see on the TV. I don’t know, I don’t know what I thought she’d do.”

“She’s going to see how well you’ll do with CBT. Cognitive Behavioural Therapy. I used it after my divorce, and it helped me get rid of the bad thoughts and negativity.”

“You had bad thoughts?” Georgie asked, shutting the dishwasher door and turning it on. She grabbed the basket of damp clothing and walked over to the clothes horse to air and dry them.

“Yeah, wasn’t a good time in my life yet I still had to work, still do interviews and be the jovial, friendly Hawkeye, so I got help.”

“How long did it take?” She asked, intrigued by his candour. Tom would never admit to such a weakness.

“’Bout 3 months in all. She gave me a list of things to do whenever I had bad thoughts, to stop me spiralling down into depression. I didn’t think it would work to begin with, but you know, shit, it did. I still use her guidelines now…from time to time.”

“Will you be with me when she comes tomorrow?”

He blew out a breath, “Not sure she’ll let me, but I’ll try.”

Georgie smiled at him, her lip had healed, and she found she was smiling more than she ever had before.

“Eyes looking better,” he said, walking towards her as she hung her clothes out to dry.

Jeremy bent to pick up an item to help her and held it out to her.

Georgie turned from the clothes horse to take the item and giggled.

Jeremy frowned and then looked at what he was holding. A small black lace G string.

“Oh, erm, sorry, here.” He thrust the offending item at her, and she laughed taking the clothing from him, watching as a touch of red appeared high on his cheekbones.

“I’ll make coffee.” He muttered waking back to the kitchen area.  
Fucking underwear, of all the items he could have picked up, he picked black lace undies. He shook his head to clear it from where that thought was leading him and switched on the coffee maker, loading Georgie’s favourite ground coffee into it.

“Hey Doc, glad you’re here, come in, Georgie will be with you in a minute. She’s just a bit nervous. Wanna a coffee?”

“Hi Jeremy, nice to see you again. How are you?” Doctor Gillian Ferguson asked as she stepped through the doorway of the cabin.

“Ah, I’m okay, you know me, takes a lot to get me down.” He grinned, shrugging his shoulders, hands shoved in his pockets.

“Are you still following my instructions?”

“When I need to, yeah. So…Coffee?” he changed the subject to her chagrin.

“Coffee would be good, milk one sugar.”

“I remember. Take a seat on the sofa, I’ll bring it over.”

Georgie splashed her face with cold water. Her hair was pulled back in a French plait. She hadn’t been able to wash it since she’d arrived, and a French plait was the only way she could keep it under control. She scratched an itch just in her hairline and blew out the breath she’d been holding.

‘Okay you can do this, Jeremy is outside, he’s not going to leave and you’re not going to let him. So let’s do this.’

She took a deep breath and walked out of the bathroom and towards the living area.

Jeremy looked up from his perch on the end of the sofa and smiled at her.

“Hey Georgie, this is Doctor Ferguson.” He got up and moved over to where she stood rooted in one spot as she looked at the older woman seated on the sofa, “Hey,” he soothed, close to her ear, “you can do this. She’s a good woman and I won’t leave if you don’t want me to. She understands this.”

“Okay, thanks Jeremy.” Georgie smiled wanly and followed his lead over to the sofa.

“Hi Georgie, I’m Gillian and I just need to talk to you in private for a few minutes. Jeremy knows this so he’s going to go out on the porch until I say he can come back in.”

Georgie looked at the older woman, a look of alarm across her face.

“It’s ok sweetheart, I’ll be back in a few, okay?” Jeremy smiled at her and turned to leave the cabin, softly shutting the door behind her.

“Why? Why does he have to leave?” Georgie began.

“Because I need to ask you if you’re absolutely okay with him sitting in on your sessions with me, or if you feel he’s coercing you. Is he forcing you to have him here?”

“What? “Georgie looked at the woman, puzzled.

“I need to ask that you’re allowing him to sit in of your own free will.”

“Oh, erm, yes?”

“You don’t sound too sure about that.”

“I’m not sure, I mean I asked him to sit in with me, he didn’t ask me. I want him here. He makes me feel safe.”

“Ok, let me go and get him.”

Georgie blew out a shaky breath, missing the look of alarm across the doctor’s face as she neared the door.

Gillian shut the door behind her and walked over to where Jeremy was leaning on a balustrade.

“Everything ok Doc?”

“Yes, but I need to talk to you after. I’ll explain later.”

“OK, but I can come in now?”

“Yes, not a problem.”

Jeremy sipped his coffee from the old rocker he’d pulled up, so he wasn’t too close but was still in Georgie’s eyeline.

“Okay, Georgie, it is alright to call you Georgie? Would you prefer another name?”

“No, Georgie’s fine.” She smiled thinly.

“OK, so how this works, is I’m going to ask you a few questions regarding what brings on your panic attacks, how you feel and what helps to bring you out of them. We can stop at any time and I’m not going to ask you for details. If, in the future you decide you would like to talk in more detail we can arrange to meet up. Okay, so are you ready?”

Georgie put down her coffee mug and leaned forward, facing the woman. She nodded, not trusting herself to speak.

“I understand you’ve had 4 panic attacks in total over the past three weeks. Have you suffered from them in the past?”

“No, never, I’ve never had that feeling before.”

“What feeling Georgie?”

Georgie shook her head, tears gathering. She could feel the words on the tip of her tongue but she didn't want them to come out; to be real.

“Right, firstly can you tell me how these attacks happen? I mean what sets them off?”

“The first one was when I ran into Jeremy in the hallway and he grabbed my arms to keep me from falling and the second was in the forest, we were watching beavers building a dam and my thigh muscles cramped and I pitched forward into Jeremy”

“Okay, can you describe the physical feelings you experience in the panic?”

“My vision goes funny, like tunnel vision, I feel sick and sweaty and almost like I’m going to faint. My head starts to spin.”

“Okay, that’s good, good that you can remember, not good that you’re going through this.” Gillian smiled, writing in her notepad.

“Can you tell me how long each episode lasts?”

“It’s random, the first two, Jeremy brought me out of it quickly, I remember hearing him talking to me about breathing, to keep breathing and listen to his voice and that really helped. The third one I was alone, just after I went to sleep. I’ve run out of painkillers and it was the first night without them,” She took a deep breath in to steady herself, “I don’t know how long it lasted but it felt like hours. I was in darkness and I couldn’t get out and it didn’t matter what I did I couldn’t get out, I couldn’t escape, he was coming after me and I couldn’t open the door, I screamed and screamed but no one heard me and then he was there behind me, his hands round my throat and I knew he was going to kill me…” Georgie sobbed as it all came out.

Jeremy stiffened as he heard her anguish, then sped out of his chair and into the seat next to her.

“Hey, hey, hey, sweetheart, it’s okay, I’m here, it’s okay, you’re safe.” He crooned, wishing he could reach out to her.

Georgie turned to the man next to her and sobbed against his chest, her small hands clinging onto his neck for support. He hugged her gently, his hand making circles on her back as he did with his daughter when she was upset. Gently he tucked her head under his chin, feeling her shaking with sobs.

He looked over the Doctor, totally puzzled and slightly shocked that Georgie was clinging to him.

Doctor Ferguson looked at her notes. She was going to have a long conversation with Jeremy about transference and what it could mean for both him and Georgie. She’d seen this too many times with abuse cases, where the victim transferred all their feelings of love to the person they saw as their rescuer, but it was normally a doctor-patient scenario, not towards another civilian. With help from her, Jeremy could then help Georgie to transition to normal feelings and thoughts, but it would be a long hard scenario.

After a few minutes Georgie had cried herself out and lifted her head. She was slightly embarrassed that she was cuddling Jeremy, but it felt good, she felt warm and safe and loved.

“You okay?” he whispered, feeling her move against him.

“Yes,” she whispered back, sniffling against his shirt.

“Do you want to move and finish the session? I think it would be good for you. I’ll stay here if you want me too?”

“Yes,” she whispered, peeling back from him to face Gillian, “I’m sorry…”

“There’s no need for apologies,” the doctor said, holding out a tissue, “I think you needed to get that out in a safe place where you wouldn’t be judged for it; however what you’ve described sounds like a nightmare not a panic attack.”

“Oh, a bad dream.” Georgie said, softly, rocking forward on her hands.

“Yes, extremely horrible to go through but not a panic attack. Did you feel any of the things you felt during the first two attacks?”

Georgie shook her head, sniffling, “No.” she whispered.

“We can give you something for nightmares, to stop the possibility of them and help you sleep better, that’s not a problem. I can also teach you a trick to wake yourself up during a nightmare and I find that changing positions in the bed can then stop it from coming back.” Gillian smiled at the younger woman. If what she was dreaming about had been from actual events then what she’d gone through must have been horrific.

“So, the latest panic attack? What happened.”

“We were cooking and I backed up from the oven, carrying a tuna bake when suddenly Jeremy was at my back and I dropped the dish.”

“OK, so it appears to be caused when you feel trapped. Jeremy grabbed your arms to stop you from falling, then you fell onto him and thirdly you backed up into him. Would you say this sounds about right?”

Georgie took a deep breath and blew it out shakily, nodding her head.

“Good, you’re doing really well with this Georgie, you’ve done more than I thought you would. You should be pleased with yourself.”

Neither the doc nor Jeremy could miss the bright smile on Georgie’s face at these words.


	4. Chapter 4

Jeremy clicked the phone off and threw it down on the sofa next to him. Running his hands through his hair, he sighed and leant back. He blew out a breath and chuckled darkly to himself.

_shit, what the fuck have you gotten yourself into?_

He thought of what Gillian had spoken to him about and groaned. He’d already done exactly what she’d just warned him not to and now he had to pull back from Georgie without it being obvious, in order to not break her fragile psyche.

“Shit!” he moaned, picking up the cordless phone and squeezing it. He could just break it but he took a deep breath and put it down.

He thought back to previous day after the Doc had left. Georgie had been all over the place and he’d stayed, longer than he normally would have, to make sure she was alright and wasn’t going to do anything stupid. That nightmare of hers had really got into his head and he’d found himself hovering round her, staying close, taking care of everything she’d needed, even sitting with her, long after she’d fallen asleep on the sofa, before going home to his own bed. Exactly what he shouldn’t be doing. The Doc had told him he needed to set clear boundaries for both of them to try and minimise any transference of feelings as she needed to learn to deal with things on her own, and that stepping in whenever she got upset was only going to make it worse.

“ah shit…”

“Jeremy, are you alright? What’s happened?”

“Shit, Doc, everything you’ve just said not to do is everything I have been doing.”

“Tell me what you’ve been doing that you think is wrong.”

“I step in when she’s struggling to do something, like tie her shoes.”

“Well that’s understandable, that’s physical help. What I’m talking about is getting too emotionally involved before either of you are really ready to reciprocate properly. What you don’t want is for Georgie to transfer her feelings of love for Tom onto you, as that will turn you into a substitute. She’s in a transitional period right now, she’s beginning to leave that part of her life behind but she’s still a very damaged person. Her psyche right now is fragile. The reason we advise against transference is that the feelings it engenders aren’t real. They’re relief and safety and childlike. She responds to you like a father figure at the moment. I saw it when she latched onto you earlier, like a child in distress wanting comfort, looking to you for guidance and reassurance. If you don’t distance yourself now that’s how this dynamic will evolve and when she regains her true sense of self, that’s all you’ll ever be to her.”

“But isn’t that a good thing? To be her friend?”

Gillian snorted.

“Did you just snort at me? That’s a bit unprofessional doc…”

“Come off it Renny, I’ve known you and your whole family for a long time. You can lie to yourself, but I see it. I got you through what happened before and I’m proud of who you’ve become, how far you’ve come, and I just want what’s best for you. I may be your Therapist but I’m still your Aunt and I want you to be happy Renny. I know you, once you commit you rush in with no thought for yourself. I just need to make you aware that you need to look after yourself this time.”

Jeremy blew a raspberry down the phone.

“How adult of you. I’m going to see your mom this weekend, anything you want me to tell her about this?”

“Nah, just tell her I love her, and I’ll see her soon.”

“Okay, remember what I’ve said and protect yourself, and Georgie.”

He looked at his watch, sighing. He wasn’t in love with Georgie, nor did her have any kind of strong feelings towards her. She was hurt and he wanted to help her, that was all. Just to be her friend and help her get through what that cunt had done to her, so he was going to take his aunt’s words with a pinch of salt. Yes, he’d step back a little but only because it gave him breathing space, but he was going to be there for her whenever she needed him. He got up from the sofa and picking up his jacket, set out for the cabin. It was sunny out with a nip in the air, the temperature had dropped slightly, and he could smell snow. He’d lived around Lake Tahoe for quite some time and had become used to the quirky weather. Hot and sunny in the Summer and ball breakingly cold in the Winter but with full sunshine on most days. He didn’t ski anymore since he’d busted his shoulder on set but there were a few days he’d gone skiing in a long sleeve t shirt as it had been so warm. He thought about what Gillian had said about time frames, that he ought to set a time frame in his won mind giving himself an end date if things weren’t going as planned but he couldn’t see how that would help. Surely it would be easier on Georgie to have just one person helping her through this? To chop and change from person to person would cause more harm. He pushed the thought to the back of his mind.

“Hey sweetie, you ready for lunch?” he called out as he entered the cabin.

Georgie was sat on the sofa and grinned brightly up at him.

“Hi.” She replied, getting up from the sofa as he neared her.

Jeremy was taken aback as she threw her arms around him, hugging him close to her.

“Hey, what was that for?” he chuckled, pulling back slightly to look at her.

“I just wanted to thank you.”

“For what, sweetie?”

“For this, for helping me, for making me feel safe and well, for being here for me.”

“You’re welcome, now what do you fancy for lunch?” he winced internally at his clumsy attempt to change the subject. He wasn’t uncomfortable with being hugged, just surprised that she’d made the decision to let him get close to her.

Georgie frowned slightly as he walked away. Maybe he was just not used to being hugged. Maybe he needed more hugs, she missed being hugged.

“Whatever you want to cook, I’m not fussed.” She smiled, happy that he was there.

She’d felt a huge weight being lifted off her shoulders during the session the previous day and it had felt so right being in Jeremy’s arms, having him hold her, murmuring to her. She walked over to the kitchen counter and pulled herself up onto one of the stools, wincing slightly as her unused muscles protested at the moment.

Jeremy turned at the small gasp, concern in his eyes.

“You okay there?” he asked, putting the spatula down.

“Yeah, just sore muscles. I’ve not really used them in a while but I’m fine, thank you.” She smiled, settling herself on the stool and rubbing her thighs.

“Then we’ll go for a longer walk after lunch. The sun is up, and Tahoe is calling my name.”

“Tahoe? Where exactly are we? I haven’t asked.”

“Nevada, the lake is a short walk through my land. Cross the road and then you’re there. It’s one of the reasons I bought his place, like having my own private beach. You’ll love it, there’s a small dock nearby that I go to on those days I wanna stare at the water and forget everything else.”

“Sounds lovely.” She smiled, sitting happy to just watch him cook. She felt different in some way and didn’t want the feeling to end.

Georgie slumped down on the small dock and gasped. Her thighs were killing her. Just a short walk indeed. They’d walked for close to an hour before reaching a small gate in the fencing that surrounded his land. He input the code and the door swung open onto a small concrete ramp that ran down towards the road. He’d forgotten to tell her it was a main road that ran the entire circumference of the Lake and had no manmade crossing on it. Thankfully it hadn’t been that busy and they were able to cross with no problem.

“Had the gate put in as I couldn’t be bothered to get the car out every time I wanted to go to the lake.” He turned to look at her as she stared across the expanse of calm blue water.

She sank down on the edge, swinging her feet over the end of the dock and just took in the view. The lake was placid, the water clear, brilliant shades of bright blue as far as she could see, mountains all around her with pockets of evergreens along the lake shore. The air was crisp and clean, and she breathed in the sight of it all.

Jeremy sat down next to her and sighed. This was his happy place. The mountains and water were a balm to his soul.

“Oh Jeremy, this is just beautiful, I can’t believe it. I could stay here all day just looking, you know?” she gushed, unable to keep in her delight.

“Told you you’d like it.” He grinned, nudging her shoulder softly with his, without thinking.

“Oh, I’m sorry…” he trailed off, pulling back.

“It’s okay, the doctor said I need to get used to being touched without feeling trapped, so it’s okay, you can nudge me.” She looked through her lashes at him, unsure.

Jeremy nudged her again, grinning. Georgie looked sideways at him and tentatively nudged back until they were sat shoulder to shoulder.

“I was thinking, we should have a barbeque tonight, my place. I got a huge barbeque pit and some 21 day steak that needs eating, plus jacket potatoes and some corn on the cob, what do ya say?”

“Your place? Will there be anyone else there?”

“Nope, just me and the dogs.”

“You have dogs?”

“yep, two: a husky and a bulldog.”

“Then yes, I’d love to. I love dogs. I miss having a dog. I had one before I met Tom. He was a greyhound and I had him for about 8 years before he died. Silliest dog I’ve ever met but I loved him so much. He was an ex rescue, called Billy, but I used to call him Bigdog and Booboo, and he answered to all of them. I had to train him how to be a dog in a house, as he’d never been in one before and didn’t know how to behave. I spent an entire evening under the dining room table with my leg over him in an awkward kind of mount, to show him who was alpha as he’d started to nip and growl at me. It worked, and I got to watch TV, lying on my side, peering through his ears.” She laughed, the sound loud in the surrounding silence. She smiled and withdrew slightly, staring out as the waves lapped the shore, listening to the birds calling to each other and the water tinkling over stones on the shoreline.

Jeremy smiled and quickly hugged her to him before letting her go. That was the most he’d heard from her in one go since she’d been in the cabin. He turned, and without thinking pressed a kiss against the side of her head.

Georgie startled at the feeling, and turned to look at him, his eyes open wide as he realised what he’d done.

“I am so sorry; I don’t know why I did that.” He began.

“It’s okay, it was nice, I was just startled. It’s different from him, you smell different, you move differently, it’s okay, I know you’re not him.”

Jeremy sat back, turning to face her.

“We smell different?” he asked, clearly intrigued why this would be a factor in her feeling safe with him.

“Yes, you smell earthy, woodsy, like evergreens and that smell you get from gardening. It’s good, it’s a natural earthy scent.”

“okay, I smell like a tree, I can go with that,” he chuckled lightly, “so what…” he stopped, not sure if he should continue but she beat him to it.

“What does he smell like? Eucalyptus and peppermint. I don’t now why my brain interprets it as that as he wears a citrus based aftershave but all I could smell was eucalyptus and mint when he was near, whereas you…”

“I smell like a tree…” he intoned, drolly.

“Yes, but a nice tree.” She smiled, leaning over to nudge his shoulder.

Jeremy pulled her into a one-armed hug, chuckling as he thought of his life as a tree.

Sighing softly, Georgie leaned her head against his shoulder, revelling in the warmth and safety he brought to her.


	5. Chapter 5

“Welcome to my barbeque pit, come and sit down while I prepare the feast.” Jeremy joked, leading Georgie down into a large circular seating area, lit by soft inlaid lights in the wall, a massive outdoor barbeque set off to one side, a few glass tables dotted around and a large fire pit in the middle of the circle.

“This is amazing Jeremy. Did you have this built or was it here when you bought the house?”

“I built it.”

“Sorry, what? You built this? This whole pit thing?”

“Yeah, did most of the house too. It was about half the size it is now when I bought it, so over the years I added on a couple of extra wings and this pit, added the pool and re-gravelled the drive. It’s what I do in my spare time. Me and my bud, we own a construction company, where we do up old houses and sell them on. It kept me afloat until the acting took off. I enjoy it. It’s hard work but I enjoy it.”

“Wow, this is amazing, is this slate?” she reached out to touch the backing of the pit.

“Yeah, all slate. I did have help putting that in, but the majority of it was me.” He grinned firing up the barbeque from where it had been on a low flame.

“I used to love decorating. Getting stuck in with painting and putting up wallpaper, but this is just beyond me. I can’t even think about how to design something like this and then put those ideas into this?,” she spread her hands around, “it’s totally beyond me.” She smiled as he took some steaks out of a chiller and spread them out on kitchen towel next to the barbeque.

“I had a steep learning curve when we first started but I picked it up easily along the way until it became second nature. I have to admit, I do have help with the designs, my bud is brilliant at putting my ideas onto paper and sorting out what goes where, so I can then come along and make something like this out of it all.”

He turned to her and held up the two steaks.

“How do you like your steak?”

“Medium rare…” she began then paused.

“You sure? You don’t sound so sure of that.” He questioned, smiling at her.

“No, I…I er, I like mine well done.”

“Then it’ll be well done, one cremated steak coming up.” He chuckled, “You can have your steak however you like it.” He winked at her before turning the flame low and laying her steak across the grill.

“Thank you.” She said, looking around the pit. It wasn’t too deeply set into the ground to feel too enclosed and was surrounded by various shrubs and bushes. She glanced across to the main house and smiled. It was imposing, yes, but with a homely feel to the grey slate and glass that she could see.

“Where are your dogs?” she asked as he busied himself turning her steak and laying his next to it.

“Inside, I ain’t letting them out while I’m cooking, we’ll never get to eat with those gannets around,” he laughed, “so they’re inside until we’ve finished, then they can come out to meet you. I’ve told them all about you and they’re looking forward to meeting you; another person to slobber all over and get tummy rubs from.” He smiled, breathing in the dark smoky smell of the cooking food. The corn was on the grill and the potatoes were being kept warm in foil off to the side.

“Hope you’re hungry.” He said, laying a plate full of food in front of her.

“I’m beginning to think that you think I need fattening up, all you see me doing is eating.” She smiled, cutting open her potato and applying a liberal amount of butter.

“Nah, just like someone to have a good appetite. You gotta keep healthy.”

“I think I’ll need to do more exercise after all this food,” she joked, taking a mouthful of the hot potato, “Woah,…s’hot.” She fanned her mouth, making him laugh.

“See, not so funny when it happens to you is it babe?” he joked.

She swallowed the hot food and grinned, poking her tongue out at him, as she cut a piece of the steak.

They settled down in silence to eat.

“So, Jeremy…” she began, picking up her glass of red wine, “Why are you helping me? I’m not complaining, far from it. I don’t think I’d’ve got through these past few weeks without you, I’m just curious.”

He laid his fork down and looked around, clearing his throat.

“Friend of mine from school, she got into a situation like you, but she didn’t get out in time.”

“Oh…,” Georgie sat still, looking at him as he fought back the tears, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you.” She went to reach out to him but pulled back.

Jeremy blinked back the feelings that rushed through him, laying his hand over hers, to hold her hand briefly, squeezing gently.

“It’s okay, it’s just something that I’m…” he stopped, not sure what he was trying to say, “It still gets to me that I saw that something was wrong but didn’t do anything, you know?, wasn’t my business kind of thing and he was another school friend, so I left them to it. Anyway, how’s the food?” he forced a smile onto his face.

Georgie took a deep breath, taking the hint.

“It’s lovely, but I think I’m full.” She looked down at the half-eaten steak and blob of potato left on her plate.

“My dogs will love you…” he grinned, picking up both plates and walking off towards his house, leaving her sat, dusk all around her.

 _He’s a nice person, he’s helping you because it’s in his nature to help, you can be safe with him. He won’t hurt you, he’s paying it forward._ she sat toying with the glass in front of her, deep in thought.

Jeremy sighed as he cut up the half-eaten steak and placed into the dog’s bowls, smiling automatically as they whined and salivated over the kitchen floor. He hadn’t thought about Karen and Bill for years until Georgie had entered his life and now, he seemed to be thinking about them all the goddamn time and he was tired of it. He hadn’t done anything to help, but it wasn’t his fault. He’d been busy working, filming the first Avengers when he’d gotten the call. Sighing, running his fingers through his hair, he whistled to the dogs and headed back outside.

“Hey boys, I’d like you to meet Georgie, she’s staying here at the moment and apparently loves dogs, so you know, go wild.”

Georgie laughed as he introduced her to the dogs.

She was immediately bowled over by an energetic and young husky.

“Hello beautiful, and who are you?” she asked as he tried to jump into her lap. She pushed the glass table back allowing him access onto the cushioned bench that run around the inside of the pit.

“Max…” Jeremy intoned, snapping his fingers at the dog who was trying to worm his way inside Georgie’s jacket, making her laugh as he hid his head from Jeremy.

“If he can’t see you, you’re not there.” She laughed, feeling the soft fur rub against her neck. She breathed in his doggy smell and buried her face in his fur.

“Okay Max, just this once.” He smiled, knowing that he’d never get the damn dog off the furniture from now on.

He turned to see where his other dog was to find him snuffling around the barbeque, licking at a patch of grease on the floor.

“Monty,” he whistled to get the bulldogs attention, “Come here boy, Monty, come on.”

Slowly, the bulldog lifted his head, gave him a disparaging look and continued to lick until there was no more grease to be found; only then did he deign to come over.

“As you can see, they’re both well trained.” He quipped, sitting down next to her, stretching his legs out.

“I think I’m stuffed…” she began when Max lifted his head, sniffing the air then leapt from her barking furiously.

“Owww…” she yelped as one of his claws left a deep scratch.

“Max! what is it boy?” Jeremy was up on his feet and walking towards the dog to grab his collar. The dog was twisting to get out of Jeremy’s grip, pulling himself forward so he was only on his back legs.

Monty huddled behind Georgie’s legs, breathing heavily against her calf. She bent down to pick him up and cuddle him on her lap, feeling better with his warmth pressed against her.

“it’s okay Monty,” she murmured to the frightened dog, stroking his head.

“What is it boy?” Jeremy whispered to the frantically barking animal he was having trouble holding on to.

Giving one last violent twist Max broke free from Jeremy’s grip and raced off out of the pit and over into the far distance.

“Shit!, I can’t see what he’s chasing, fuck it! Listen Georgie, get in the house and stay there.”

“What’s wrong?” she asked, getting up and moving towards him.

“I don’t know but I need a torch and my rifle. We get all sorts of animals around here. Had some deer last year. Venison was really good.”

“Oh, you shot it?” she looked at him, frowning slightly.

“You and I can talk about wildlife and hunting all you like later on but Georgie?, can you get in the house please? Now…” he commanded, grabbing her elbow gently to move her along.

“Oh, sorry, yes. What do you think is wrong?”

“Dunno, but it’s better to be safe than bear food.”

“What?!” she whimpered as they reached the kitchen in the main house.

“Yeah, sorry I could have said that a bit better, but we get bears around here. They normally don’t come near the house though; they’re looking for hibernation spots and they usually stay away from humans this time of year. It could be injured I guess and hungry.”

“Jeremy…” she said, her eyes wide as he shut the door behind them. She lowered Monty to the floor as he squirmed to get out of her arms.

Jeremy walked off to a small room at the side of the kitchen. He opened a tall locked cabinet, that sat next to a large, deep sink and pulled out his hunting rifle, picking up a box of bullets and making sure the gun was loaded. He clipped a torch light onto the top and slung the rifle over his shoulder. He didn’t like to hunt in the dark but if there was the slightest chance of a bear out there, he had to go.

“Jeremy, you’re scaring me.” Georgie said in a small voice, standing in the doorway.

“I know, I’m scared too, but if there’s a bear out there I gotta go and see what I can do. I’ll be safe. This ain’t my first rodeo.” He smiled at her, reaching out to tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear.  
“Just settle yourself in the living area and I’ll be back soon. Okay?”

“promise?”

“Pinky Promise.” He quipped, grinning at her before his face became serious. He needed to concentrate on what he was about to do. HE double checked he had everything he needed and slipped a reflective tabard on over his jacket. If he had to chase the bear onto neighbouring property, he didn’t want to get shot by mistake for it.

“Go, sit down, I’ll be back.” He pressed a soft kiss on the top of her head and set off into the rapidly darkening night, trying to trace where his dog was from the distant barking.

Georgie sat shivering on the leather sofa, she’d switched the TV on for company and was mindlessly watching a silent Friends rerun, not paying the slightest bit of attention. Monty, the traitor, had climbed up next to her and was snoring his head off, apparently unconcerned that Jeremy was out in the dark possibly hunting a wounded bear. She glanced around the large open room, it was set out in a similar way to the cabin, only larger with lots of tech and electronics dotted around. It was decorated in creams and greys with large comfy looking chairs and sofas breaking the area into different uses. She pulled a cream throw over her legs and absentmindedly ran her fingers through the short fur of the snoring dog next to her. She couldn’t hear anything from outside and this unnerved her. She looked at the clock, ticking in the quiet room. Jeremy had been gone for over 45 minutes. She swung her legs out from under her, causing Monty to snuffle in his sleep, and stood up. She needed to move, the silence and not knowing was driving her mad. She waked back through the living area to where the kitchen began, and pulled out the kettle, filling it with water and placing it on the stove. It had been one of the things that had made her smile when she’d first arrived in the US. No one had an electric kettle; they all boiled their water on the stove using what she thought of as a camping kettle that whistled when it was ready.

She pulled out a mug from one of the pale cream cupboards and popped a teabag into it. That was another thing, no one sold Tetley’s or PG Tips, it was all Lipton’s tea, which to her was as weak as water. Smiling to herself she pulled out another teabag and added it to the mug. She was lost in thought about whether she should have done that and what if Jeremy saw the two teabags in the bin and wondered why when the kettle whistled, making her jump.

She poured boiling water into the mug and stirred a few times, squishing the bags against the side, watching as the water turned a darker colour. She quickly removed the bags and threw them in the bin. She added sugar to her mug and, taking a sip, walked over, through the kitchen area to the glass door that led from the kitchen to the outside porch. She settled into one of the leather barstools that ran along the edge of the small bar he’d had installed and waited. It was so dark outside that she couldn’t even see the pit, only a slight reddening from where the fire was burning itself out. She was scanning the darkness from her seat when Jeremy came into view. He looked furious and she sat back, her eyes wide. Oh shit, what the hell had happened.

“Are you okay?” she ran towards him and stopped as the most truly awful smell she’d ever smelt, drifted up towards her.

“Fucking skunk…fucking dog was chasing a fucking skunk.” Was all he managed to say before dry retching in the malodorous scent.

She took in the scene and giggled. She couldn’t help it as relief rushed through her. She pressed her lips together to try and stop but laughter poured out of her.

Jeremy’s lips twitched as he stared at the sight of her, helpless with laughter.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to laugh but that smell is just so awful and…and…a skunk!” she cried, tears pouring down her face as she almost doubled up in laughter.

He chuckled to himself as the reality of what he could have faced crashed over the both of them and they sobered up a little.

“So, I gotta go wash this miscreant, so you can go and sit back down. I won’t be long.”

“Do you want some help?” she asked as he moved to another little side room, that held a shower as well as a washing machine and tumble dryer.

She stood in the doorway as he clipped Max’s collar to a hook inside the shower.

“Not unless your idea of fun is seeing me half naked, shampooing a husky.” He laughed as her eyes widened.

“Oh… o…kay, I’ll leave you to it.” She stammered, backing out of the door, high spots of colour on her cheeks.

He chuckled to himself as he shut the door behind her and turned to his errant mutt, who was looking as pleased as punch with himself, calmly wagging his tail. With a sigh, he pulled off his jacket, stripping off his foul-smelling clothes. He reached beneath the sink and pulled out some bottles of hydrogen peroxide and baking soda, along with washing up liquid. Quickly he mixed the solution into a spray bottle he kept for this exact problem. That fucking skunk had caught him too before it had ambled away into the darkness, probably laughing its little skunk head off. He reached over to turn the lukewarm water on and laughed as Max glared at him as the water hit his head, soaking his fur.

“Ha, see how you like things you don’t like…” he muttered as he stepped into the shower, wearing only his pants, and shut the cubicle door behind him. He’d learned early on that having dogs near to nature meant he needed a shower to wash them in, repeatedly in Max’s case.

“Fucking skunk…” he muttered as he bent to rub the mixture into Max’s fur, his nose wrinkling as the smell hit him again and again. He rinsed the dog and reapplied the mixture, followed by a liberal amount of pet shampoo and then a quick conditioner.

Georgie sat on the sofa; her face aflame as she thought of his words. She had a feeling it was just a throw away comment designed so they wouldn’t be embarrassed but she couldn’t get the mental picture of him in his underwear out of her head. She shook herself, breathing deeply to get herself back under control.

‘it’s okay, you were just worried for your friend.’ She told herself, ‘anyone would be worried, and you’ve been through so much. It’s going to take time girlie, so just calm down.’

She smiled as she thought of Gillian’s advice to talk to herself whenever she got upset or worried and just couldn’t cope. To tell herself everything would be okay and that it was just a blip on the road to recovery. This was the first time since her meeting that she’d needed to use the advice and it seemed to be working. She put her empty mug down on the low coffee table and sat back.

“Hey, sorry about that. Fucking dog…” Jeremy said as he walked into the living area. He was barefoot, wearing low slung sweatpants and a t shirt that had seen better days. His hair was damp and brushed back.

“How’s Max?” she asked as Jeremy slumped down on the sofa next to her.

“In the doghouse. Literally, in his basket out by the porch.”

“He’s not outside in the cold?” she asked, worried.

“Nah, the baskets are by the back door, but they never use them.” He looked at the still snoring bulldog stretched out on the sofa the other side of Georgie, “I rest my case.” He chuckled, running a hand across his face to stifle a yawn.

“You look done in. Listen, you go to bed, I’ll find my way back to the cabin. It’s not a problem.” She said, making to get up.

“Don’t be silly,” He said, putting out a hand to stop her, “I have five bedrooms in this place. I can find one that’s habitable for you.” He smiled, stretching his sore shoulders.

“Ugh, forgot how heavy that rifle is, then I had to carry the damn dog most of the way back, as I didn’t take his lead and didn’t want him running off again.”

“At least you’ve had a shower though.” She smiled.

“Yeah, if you call showering with dog shampoo a good thing.” He quipped, yawning again.

“You’ll have a glossy coat at least.” She grinned as he laughed, “so where’s my room? I think I need a good night’s sleep too.”

Jeremy heaved himself up off the sofa and held out a hand to help Georgie.

“Thank you.” She smiled, pulling out of his grip and clasping her hands together as she stood up, looking away from him.

Jeremy looked at her hands and shrugged.

“Come with me, don’t worry the room has an en-suite so you don’t need to use dog shampoo.” He chuckled, receiving a small smile in return.

Georgie had snatched her hand back from him, feeling the calloused palm under hers. She admonished herself for seeing something that clearly wasn’t there.

‘just breathe, he’s your friend, he’s here to help you. He’s not going to hurt you’ she said to herself as they walked upstairs towards the sleeping area of the house.

Jeremy stopped outside a white door, indistinguishable from the other doors they’d passed. He swung it open and switched the light on, breathing a sigh of relief as he spotted the tidy bed.

“Good, one out of four rooms is ready for a guest,” he chuckled, stepping out of her way, “that’ll teach me to have the lil munchkin over last weekend and not keeping a close eye on her.”

The other three rooms he’d looked in had his daughters’ clothes and toys strewn all over the place and he just couldn’t be bothered to tidy one of them up.

“Right, my room is right next door,” he pointed to a door a few feet away from them, “my en-suite backs onto yours, so you shouldn’t hear me moving around. There’s a dressing gown,” he looked behind the door, “on the back of the door, and there should be spare t shirts in the drawers. I usually end up with at least one family member staying over each weekend and none of them ever bring any clothes with them.” He smiled, “there’s toiletries in the en-suite and I will bid you good night. I’m normally up early in the morning, though I might not be this morning, so come down whenever you wake up.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter :)

Jeremy opened his eyes in the darkness, his heart racing. He glanced at the clock; it was a little over 4am. He groaned, wondering what had woken him and turned over, settling back down on the pillow. He was just drifting off when he caught a sound. A thin, high-pitched sound. He lay there for a few moments wondering what it was when he heard a muffled shout.

“No…no…no…get off me, leave me alone!”

He rushed out of his bed and ran towards Georgie’s room.

He knocked on the door.

“Georgie? You okay in there?” he shook his head at his stupidity, she’d been shouting, of course she wasn’t okay. He opened the door, seeing her thrashing around on the bed, moonlight illuminating her scrunched up face as she fought with god knows what in her sleep. He ran over to the bed and knelt down by her side.

“Hey Georgie, it’s okay, you’re just dreaming, wake up.” He said, softly but with a sense of urgency, wishing he knew what to do and say. 

He reached out to touch her shoulder lightly to wake up and was caught off guard when she reacted against his touch. She blindly reached out trying to push him away.

“No, no, no, no, you can’t hurt me, don’t hurt me…please don’t touch me. Leave me alone. He won’t let you hurt me. He looks after me….NO!” she screamed, opening her eyes, her breathing heavy and rasping, making a mad scramble backwards across the bed as she registered there was someone in her room.

He reached over and switched the lamp on, getting up to sit on the side of the bed.

“Georgie, sweetie, it’s just me, Jeremy. I heard you shouting. You were having a nightmare, it’s okay now.” He said gently and she stared at him, her eyes wide, chest heaving, her hair all over the place.

Georgie stared at him as slowly her focus came into view and she began to calm down. It was Jeremy. She was safe. Without thinking she flew at him to hold him close to her, wanting and needing human contact. 

She clung to him; her arms wrapped around his neck as she cried.He wrapped his muscular arms around her, feeling her slight warmth through the thin t shirt she was wearing and let her cry, murmuring nothings as she did.

Georgie sniffled and pulled back slightly from where she was being cradled almost. Her eyes were sore and heavy from the tears and her nose was running.

“I’ll get you a tissue.” Jeremy whispered, getting up to go to the bathroom. 

Georgie blew her nose and settled back against his chest, her hand resting above his heart. She was drained but scared.

“Stay with me? Until I fall asleep?” she whispered, clinging onto him.

“You sure about that?” he whispered back in the dim light.

She nodded against his chest and he heard a muffled “..’s”

“Okay, get back into bed and I’ll sit here until you sleep.” He said as she pulled away slowly and got back under the covers. 

She lay back and looked at him, her mouth trembling.

Jeremy’s heart leaped at the sight of her and he reached out to stroke her cheek, feeling her lean into him.

“It’s okay, whatever you dreamed about isn’t there anymore. I’ll sit here until you sleep.” He said again in the growing silence, reaching out to turn the light out, the bunched-up duvet resting against his bare thigh.

He was uncomfortable sitting on the edge of the bed listening to her breathing and found himself moving up until he was next to her, his back against the headboard, legs stretched out in front.

“I’m here, you can go to sleep sweetie.” He whispered, lightly stroking her shoulder for a moment.

He sat back against the headboard listening as her breathing evened out. The room was quite chilly, and he reached down to make sure she was covered with the duvet, feeling its warmth brush against his legs. Shivering, he pulled it over him to bask in its warmth until she slept. 

‘Just rest my eyes for a moment.’ He thought, yawning, hearing his jaw crack.

Georgie woke up and stretched. She felt warm, rested and better than she had in weeks. She closed her eyes to go back to sleep when she felt movement beside her. She rolled over to see Jeremy looking at her.

“Hi.” She said, biting her lip, clearly confused as to why he was in bed next to her.

“Hi.” He replied, blinking sleep away from his eyes, “You had a nightmare, I stayed to make sure you went back to sleep and guess I fell asleep.”

“Oh,” she breathed softly as bits and pieces of the night filtered through, “you held me, and I cried.”

“Yeah, well, I couldn’t leave you scared could I?” he smiled, his green eyes crinkling round the edges.

She reached out and tentatively stroked the stubble on his cheek.

“Thank you.” She whispered, pulling her hand back and tucking it under her chin.

“How did you sleep?” he asked, feeling more rested than he should after his 4am wake up call.

“Fine, I feel fine, better than I have in ages.” She admitted, stretching her toes.

“This…isn’t awkward for you?” he asked, feeling slightly strange at being in bed next to her.

She shook her head, “No, feels good.” She murmured, yawning wide.

“Is it awkward for you?” she asked, blinking at him to clear sleep from her eyes.

“Honestly? No, now that I think of it,” He smiled, “but I need to get up, shower, and clean my teeth. I swear something died in my mouth last night.”

“Probably the skunk…” she replied, drolly.

“Oh, you’re so funny…” he stated, getting out of bed, grinning at her, “I’ll go shower in my room, see you downstairs for breakfast.”

Georgie lay back in the warmth and smiled. She felt rested and at peace. She turned on her side and watched as he walked out of the room. He really did have a nice arse. She giggled to herself softly, before throwing back the duvet. The room was cool as the heating had not yet kicked in fully. She stretched and padded lightly over to the en suite.

Jeremy stood in the kitchen, sweatpants and jumper on, lost in thought as he checked the bacon under the grill. The eggs were warming, and the waffle mixture was cooking in the waffle iron. He felt as if he should be feeling awkward for having woken up next to Georgie, but he didn’t. He felt at ease with the world. She’d felt ok with it as well, maybe he should just go with the flow and not worry about it.

“Morning, eggs and bacon okay with you? There’s waffles too and the coffee is brewing.” He grinned, laying food out onto two plates.

“Looks great. I’m starving,” Georgie settled down on one of the kitchen stools, “Oh I found this jumper in the wardrobe, hope you don’t mind me wearing it.”

Jeremy eyed the Marvel zip up fleece with the Hawkeye logo on the breast pocket.

“Oh that’s where that went. I wondered, hadn’t see it for a while but nah, you’re welcome to wear it. Suits you.” He smiled, sitting opposite her at the kitchen counter, placing the food in front of her.

“Do you have anything planned for today?” Georgie asked as she swallowed the last bite of waffle. Jeremy kept saying he wasn’t a good cook but if he kept feeding her this delicious food she was going to be the size of a house in no time. She tampered down the intrusive thoughts about her size and smiled. 

“Um, laze around, walk the dogs, spray the dogs shower with anti-skunk spray one more time, glare at the dogs and um, clean the barbeque. I lead such an exciting life; they’re bound to make a hallmark movie about it. One Man and his skunk. The everyday story of a man and his smelly pets.”

Georgie snorted with laughter, spilling some of her coffee on the counter as she did. Jeremy ripped off a tissue and began to mop up the spilt liquid, smiling at her as he noticed her wide eyes.

“S’better than spilled milk, that stuff stinks if you don’t get it up straight away. Munchkin spilt a glass of it once and didn’t tell me, just before we went away for a weekend. The whole house just reeked of it when we came back, and she just giggled. Had to have the whole place cleaned and fumigated for a week. Replaced the rug and the carpet. It was foul, but kids are kids, ya know.”

Georgie breathed out and relaxed.

“I get it. It’s going to take a long time for you to come out the other side but there’s nothing you could do that would make me angry. Yeah, you’ll probably annoy the fuck out of me one day, and I’m sure I’ll do the same to you, but angry? Nah. It’s a wasted emotion. I spent too long being angry at my ex and all I got was a divorce and a migraine, so I do get it.”

Georgie reached over and placed her hand on top of his.

“Thank you, I don’t know where I’d be if you hadn’t stepped in to help and I’m forever grateful. He’s still in my head but I can feel it receding. I’ve got a call with Gillian at midday and hopefully she’ll give me some more tips and tricks to keep the horrible thoughts at bay. Now, can I help with cleaning up?”  
“Nah, straight in the dishwasher and I’ll put it all away later.” He smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

“Hello Georgie, how are you feeling today? I know your first session was a bit fraught and I just wanted to make sure you were ok, before our session next week.”

“Hi Doctor Ferguson, I’m fine really. Jeremy has been such a help to me, I really don’t know where I’d be without him. Being here is the first time I’ve had normality in my life for 3 years and it’s hard but good at the same time. Does that make sense?” Georgie said, smiling as she looked out of the large picture window onto the porch and the trees beyond. It really was very pretty, all the evergreens with a few deciduous trees dotted here and there, their leaves beginning to change to a deep burnished orange with red tones. 

“Yes, perfect sense. How have you been with your panic attacks?”

“I’ve not had one since our session…” she faltered.

“But?” 

“But I had a nightmare this morning…but it was okay, Jeremy woke me up and then sat with me until I fell asleep again.”

“Sorry, Jeremy woke you up?”

“Yes, we had a barbecue at his last night and then one of the dogs ran off barking at something and Jeremy got a gun and went after him, so I stayed in the house and waited for him. He thought it might be a bear, but it turned out to be a skunk. I’ve never smelled anything so rank in all my life!,” she laughed, smiling at the memory of that smell, “Anyway, once he’d showered the smell off himself and the dog, it was too late to take me back to the cabin, so I slept in one of the guest rooms, next to his room. I guess he heard me cry out and came in to wake me up. He stayed until I fell asleep, but I guess he fell asleep too as he was there when I woke up, next to me.” 

Gillian took a moment to digest the rush of words. While she was pleased that Georgie felt more at ease in communicating, she was slightly disturbed by the fact that the younger woman had woken to find Jeremy in her bed. Gillian didn’t know what that man was thinking, she’d warned him of getting too close.

“And how did that make you feel? Waking up to find him next to you?”

“Oh, it was fine. It felt,” she paused, looking for the right word, “comfortable, not awkward at all. He did ask if I felt awkward but no, I didn’t, neither did he. It’s nice to have someone looking out for me.” Georgie admitted.

“I understand that but right now, it might not be the best thing to get too attached to another. You are still healing.” Gillian said, soft but firm.

“What do you mean?” Georgie asked.

“I don’t want you to get too attached to Jeremy and vice versa. It might not be the healthiest way through this as you need to be able to stand on your own two feet in the end.”

“But he’s my friend.” She began, feeling her heart rate beginning to rise, the pounding in her head making her stumble slightly.

“And I understand that but what happens if he’s not around to take care of you?” 

“Why shouldn’t I have someone to take care of me?” Georgie retorted, feeling a flush of annoyance and slight shame at the admonishment in the older woman’s words.

“It’s called transference. Sometimes, patients transfer all their emotional feelings onto another instead of dealing with them. I didn’t want to bring this up so soon with you, but I do have an obligation to warn you against it.”

“Are you saying I shouldn’t have a friend? That I should go through all this by myself?” her voice rose, whiteness was beginning to creep into her vision.

“No, that’s not what I’m saying at all, I’m just saying be careful. Don’t get too attached.” Gillian waited for a response but only heard static and faint gasps from the other end of the phone.

“Hello? Georgie? Are you there?”

“Hello?”

“Jeremy? It’s Gillian, I was on the phone with Georgie…”

“Panic attack, gotta go.” He muttered, slamming the receiver down.

“Breathe sweetie, look at me and breathe. Okay? Listen to my voice. I’m going to help you up and onto the sofa.”

Georgie looked at him, her eyes glazed and distant as she hyperventilated, loud painful gasps filled the silence.

Jeremy looked down at the sleeping woman and gritted his teeth. Once the panic was under control and she could talk, she’d cried about how she wasn’t supposed to have him as a friend or get too attached and that she had to be strong and do all of her healing alone. He’d managed to calm her down and get her to lay down on the sofa. He was so thankful he’d stopped by to see if she needed anything before he went shopping, although finding her hyperventilating in a ball on the floor had been a bit of a shock.

Stepping out onto the porch he pulled out his mobile and dialled his aunt.

“What the hell did you say to Georgie? That she’s not to have a friend? That she needs to do this all alone? I mean what the hell Doc? I found her in a ball, hyper-fucking-ventilating on the goddamn floor!”

“Is she okay now?”

“Yeah, well, she’s asleep on the sofa.”

“I understand your anger Jeremy, but I can’t tell you what went on between us other than to say we talked about transference and the importance of not getting too attached. In hindsight this may have been the wrong thing to say over the phone and that maybe I should have waited until we were face to face.”

“Ya think? You’re supposed to be trained in this, she was hurt enough by that asshole, I didn’t expect her to be hurt by you.”

“Please don’t talk to me in that manner Jeremy, I am still your aunt.”

“No, right now you’re also an asshole who made my friend cry.”

He clicked off the call and breathed deeply. He leaned on the porch railings and looked out into the forest, sighing. This wasn’t working. No matter what Gillian advised, pulling back from each other and not getting attached was not going to work for either of them. Georgie needed to have a close friend to help her through and he needed to help her. Screw it, they would do this together with no one’s help. He out the phone back in his jeans and walked back into the cabin, his plans for the afternoon had all changed as there was no way he was leaving Georgie on her own. He shuddered thinking about what could have happened had he not decided to ask her if she needed anything from the shops. 

Jeremy looked up from where he was slouched and put his coffee down on the coffee table.

“Hey, how are you feeling?” he asked as Georgie sat up, pushing the blanket off her.

“Better.” She yawned, blinking in the firelight, thankful for the wave of heat that washed over her.

“What time is it?” she asked as she swung her legs round, sitting up.

“Oh, ‘bout 7pm.” He answered, “You hungry?”

“No, I might have something a bit later.”

“What…”

“How…”

They both stopped and looked at each other in the dim orange glow of the fire.

“Ladies first.” He smiled, his eyes glinting.

“I was going to ask how your shopping went. You said you were going out.”

“Nah, I stayed, in case you needed me.”

“Oh…” she breathed, tears gathering.

Jeremy was up out of his chair and over to her fast.

“Hey, no tears. I couldn’t leave you here alone, not after…” he trailed off unsure of how to describe it.

“After my panic attack you mean?” she smiled, her eyes slightly watery.

“Yeah, I had to stay.” he smiled softly at her.

“Thank you…” she paused, “About that…I know what she said makes sense, but it caught me unawares and I need to ask you if you think we’re getting too close too soon. I don’t want to force you into looking after me if you don’t want to…” she trailed off, her voice soft and unsure.

“Hey, Georgie, I’m here cause I wanna be. At first, I’ll admit, it was a case of getting you away from him and then figuring out what to do, but you’ve been here what? Nearly a month, and I like having you here, and besides, the dogs like you too,” he paused and reached out for her hand, “I’ve been thinking that maybe it would be easier if you moved into the big house with me? I mean, just in case you get anymore nightmares. I can’t help you if you’re here and I’m there.” He smiled, shrugging.

“Aren’t you worried about transference?” she smiled, her heart beating a little faster at the thought of being so near to him all the time.

“Screw that. We’re doing ok, aren’t we? I mean, I’m helping you and you’re healing, and I like having you here, that’s okay isn’t it?” his words tumbled out, making him laugh.

“Listen to me, fucking actor and I can’t get my words out.”

“Well if it’s okay with you, I’d like that.” She said, grinning at him.

“Good,” he replied, squeezing her hand, “let’s get you packed up and moved in.”

“I’ve only got what I’ve borrowed,” she blushed, “my clothes aren’t really, well I guess we could use them as rags? Or toilet cleaners?” she smiled, laughing slightly as she thought of using the designer clothing Tom had bought her to clean the toilet.

“Ooh yeah, Chanel bathroom accessories, the must have cleaning rags for the fashionable woman.” He quipped, making her laugh out loud. He helped her up off the sofa, catching her as she stumbled against him. He held her close to him, his hands loosely on her hips, for a couple of heartbeats then gently released her.

“Whatever happens, we do this together, agreed?” he asked, looking down at her, his face in slight silhouette in the firelight.

Georgie took a deep breath, releasing it with a smile.

“Yes, together.”


	8. Chapter 8

“Hey, settled in all right? You washed your hair then?” Jeremy looked up from the papers he was looking through, spread out on the kitchen counter, mug of coffee in hand, as Georgie walked into the kitchen, damp hair over her shoulder, “Coffee’s just brewed, if you want one.” He motioned towards the coffee pot on the side.

“Oh yes, just what I need.” She smiled, placing her mobile phone and charger down on the kitchen counter before pouring a large mug of coffee.

“Gonna charge your phone up?” he smiled, eyeing the phone.

“Yeah, I think after all this time, what did you say? ‘nearly a month’, I need to deal with whatever is on the phone, only…” she paused, uncertain.

“Hey, I’ll stay if you need me.” He looked right at her, turning to face her.

“Hold my hand?” she laughed gently, holding her hand out, wiggling her fingers at him.

He linked their fingers to her surprise and squeezed.

“Together.” He stared at her, watching as she blushed slightly, a small smile on her face.

“So,” he began, dropping her hand and picking up his mug, “let’s charge it up so we can deal with whatever we need to.”

Shaking slightly, Georgie plugged the phone in and they both stared at it as it displayed 0%.

Jeremy put the mug down and turned back to her, a smile playing on his lips.

“Well that was a bit of an anti-climax, hungry? We can get dinner going before this charges. You should always eat before a battle.” He quipped, opening the fridge and peering inside, before turning to the large freezer next to it.

Georgie breathed deeply, trying to quell the anxiety that was taking residence in the pit of her stomach. Was she really ready to deal with whatever texts Tom must have sent? She wasn’t sure she could do this and looked over to where Jeremy was rooting through various packets of frozen food, looking for whatever appealed to him the most. She smiled, still feeling a slight tingle in her fingers from where he’d held her hand. She tamped down on the anxiety. Jeremy would stand with her, whatever happened.

“Georgie?...Georgie?”

She snapped her head up to his face.

“Sorry, did you say something?”

“Just asking if you wanted pizza?”, he looked at her, concerned, “you ok?”

“Oh yeah, sorry, just a little bit of anxiety over this thing.” She swept her hand towards the phone and smiled tightly.

Jeremy put the pizza box down on the opposite counter and walked over to her. He reached out and ran his hands up and down her upper arms, before pulling her into a hug.

“It’s ok, anxiety is a natural reaction to this. Hell, I’d be anxious if it was me.” He pulled back to look at her. “Whatever happens, whatever he’s said, we can deal with it, ok?”

“Ok,” she breathed deeply before letting out a long breath, “ok.”

“So? Pizza?” he asked again.

“Got any salad to go with it? All these carbs you’re feeding me, I’m craving veggies.” She smiled, walking over to open the fridge.

“Right, tomatoes, lettuce, onion, cucumber…ooh salad dressing, and it’s honey mustard. I love this.” She smiled pulling the dressing out to look at the use by date.

“Are you looking to see if my food is in date?” he smiled, watching her.

“Oh,” her smiled dropped, ”yes, I’m sorry, it was…”

“Oh sweetie, I was just joking with you,” he smiled, reaching out to grab her free hand, “You can check all the use by dates you want. I won’t be offended. If you do find something yucky in there I’m blaming munchkin. She tends to put half eaten food in there and leaves it for to find when it’s mouldy.”

“She must be fun to be around.” Georgie said, as she replaced the dressing and shut the fridge door.

“Fun, amazing, loving, smart…and tiring, but she’s the love of my life, the best part of me, and I can’t wait for you two to meet,” Jeremy stopped, hearing what he’d just said, “if you want to…” he trailed off, still unsure why he’d said that.

“Oh, when?” Georgie replied, taken aback at the fact he wanted her to meet his daughter.

“Whenever you’re ready?” he questioned, seeing confusion in her face.

“Oh, ok, but I was thinking I’d just move back to the cabin when she’s here at the weekend…,” she looked at him, his brow furrowed, “Don’t get me wrong, I’d love to meet munchkin but just not yet, I…I don’t think I’m ready…yet.” She stopped awkwardly.

“That’s fine, for a moment there you sounded like you didn’t want to meet her.”

“No, I do, I just…haven’t had much experience around children, that’s all and I think I need to have a bit more time before, I’m not exactly acting like a responsible adult yet, am I?”

He leaned forward and pressed a warm kiss against her forehead, chuckling as he pulled away.

“Point taken.”

Jeremy picked up the pizza box and unwrapped it, holding the pizza with one hand he shoved the box on a counter and bent to turn the oven on. What the hell? Why had he said that? Georgie was just a friend he was helping…wasn’t she? He though of what she felt like when he hugged her, all soft curves and a fragile strength, smooth skin and fragrant hair and those lips, oh he could lose himself kissing those lips…

He jerked back from the oven as realisation smacked him over the head with what felt like Mjolnir…oh shit, he was falling for her. What the ever-loving fuck? He was only meant to be helping her and here he was almost fantasising like a goddamn schoolboy about kissing her.

Georgie caught his movement out of the corner of her eye and turned to look.

“You ok?” she smiled, as he seemed to juggle with the pizza.

“Yeah, just can’t hold a goddamn pizza.” He quipped, tearing his eyes from her lips.

“Here, let me help.” She walked over to take the pizza out of his hands, smiling as she waited for him to move.

“Are we putting it in the oven? Or cooking it by room temperature?” she laughed, as he shook his head and opened the oven door. He stood back and looked at her.

“Erm…I’ll need a cooking tray.” She smiled, bemused.

“Oh, yeah,” he reached into the oven, stilling as she let out a small scream.

“Jeremy! Stop!”, she put the pizza down on the counter and moved to him, “You’ll burn yourself,” she said, reaching to pull his hand out of the now hot oven and swiping a tea towel, she picked up one of the oven trays inside and settled it on the counter, next to the pizza, before turning back to him.

Jeremy moved away from the oven and stood, totally dumbfounded at his stupid ass move. Dimly he felt her taking each hand and checking for blisters and burns, his skin prickling as her small fingers probed his.

“Jesus, J, what were you doing? Sticking your hand into a hot over without a glove?”

“I…” he just looked at her, seeing fear on her face and feeling like shit.

“You scared the shit out of me J,” she pressed a small kiss on the back of each hand, and looked up at him, “Are you sure you’re ok?”

He pulled his hands away from her grip and stepped back, shaking his head.

“Yeah, I’m sorry to scare you like that, I got lost in my head for a minute and forgot where I was.” He smiled, feeling sweat build up on his forehead. Fuck. He needed to get back under control.

“Ok, but if you’re going to do something like that again , let me know?” she chuckled, making sure the oven door was shut and it was on at the right temperature.

Jeremy drifted over to watch her phone; it was at 32%.

“Shall I switch it on?” Georgie said from behind him, before moving to stand next to him, her forehead nearly touching his and they both stood, bent over the phone.

She turned to look at him, her eyes wide with trepidation and a little fear as she reached out to click the device on. It powered up and a photo of herself and Tom appeared, asking for her password.  
She took a deep breath and entered the password. Another photo of tom appeared as her homescreen. She put the phone down and stepped back for a moment.

“Want me to change the photo to something else?” Jeremy asked, picking the phone up and flicking the camera on, watching her.

“I think so, yes, that would be good.” She spluttered, her heart racing slightly, the photos having had more of an effect on her than she’d bargained for. She turned to look at Jeremy who was focusing the camera on her.

“J? I don’t want a photo of just me as my home screen. Not that vain. Come on, let’s do a selfie together.” She said, snuggling up to him, grabbing him around the waist, flipping the camera screen so it showed the two of them.

“Now, best pose.” She smirked as they both pulled faces at the camera. Jeremy clicked the button a few times as they pulled various poses and set one as her home screen.

Georgie laughed as she looked at her new home screen, like two kids pulling faces at each other.

“Better?” he asked as she placed the phone down again.

“Much.” She smiled placing her small hand over his and squeezing gently, “Thank you. I didn’t think he’d affect me as much as he did.”

Jeremy just smiled at her, hyperaware of the feel of her hand on his.

Georgie removed her hand as she felt his muscles flex and breathed deeply as she stared at the little number next to the text icon. There was a smaller number next to the phone icon, but it was the texts she was scared of. Her finger hovered over the text icon as she summoned up her courage. She removed her finger and thrust the phone at Jeremy.

“Can you do it? Please? I don’t think I can.” Her words were rushed.

Jeremy took the phone from her pressed the icon before either one could change their minds. He scanned the texts and then, smiling, placed the phone down on the counter.

“It’s ok, you can look at it.” He said, as Georgie moved to hide behind him, her small fingers gripping his arm, head burrowed into his upper arm. He moved his arm up to allow her to come forward, breathing deeply as she slipped an arm around him to stabilise herself. He had nowhere to put his arm except around her shoulders, holding her close to him.

She peered down at the phone to see one text from Tom’s agent, Luke and twenty odd texts from her friend Cat.

She stilled, not really knowing what she was feeling; a mixture of relief and disappointment. Relief that he hadn’t sent her a text and disappointed that she hadn’t meant enough to him to warrant a text.

“So, which ones first?” Jeremy asked, squeezing her tightly to him.

Georgie looked up at him from under his embrace and smiled. He was warm and comforting and she felt safe in his arms.

“Let’s get Luke over and done with first.” She replied, clinging onto his waist, her fingers brushing against his stomach muscles, as she clung to his t-shirt. She could feel them flexing as he breathed and bit her lip. He felt solid and wonderful and wondered what it would be like to feel those muscles under her hands…her eyes widened, grateful she was looking down at the phone and not at him. 

What the fuck? Girlie get those images out of your head, he’s your friend. That’s all. 

Reaching down, Jeremy clicked on Luke’s name and they both read the text in silence.

“Dear Ms Harvey, please accept this text as notice of your termination of employment with Mr Hiddleston, effective immediately. Any items that belong to Mr Hiddleston must be returned to these office as soon as possible or further action could be taken. We wish you well with your future endeavours.”

Jeremy reread the message a few times and turned to look at Georgie, reaching out to wipe away the tears in her eyes.

“Hey sweetie, I’m sorry. What a fucking arsehole move that was. He’s a cunt.”

“I meant nothing. All those years and everything I gave up for him and it meant nothing to him,” she hiccuped, fresh tears running down her cheeks, “I gave up everything I had to be with him; my job, my flat, my friends and he does this?”, she stepped back from Jeremy and he was surprised to see anger flashing across her face, “what kind of fucking insensitive, amoral, unfeeling, empty arsehole does this?” she all but spat. Looking up at Jeremy, she smiled wryly, “You were right, man’s a cunt.” She said in her oh so British voice.

Jeremy couldn’t help the bubble of laughter that erupted from him at her words.

“That word sounds so low down and dirty in your accent. Say it again, please?” he all but begged her, his face wreathed with a large smile.

“He’s a low down, dirty, good for nothing cunt, who deserves to live an empty unfulfilled life and I for one will not miss him one bit.” She replied, enunciating every word in cut glass English.

“Oh babe, that was fucking brilliant,” He said, pulling her close, kissing the top of her head, “I’m proud of you.”

“Because I said cunt?”

“Not just that, but also cause you got angry.”

“I did, didn’t I? she replied, her adrenalin dropping, leaving her feeling tired.

“One thing though, ‘termination of employment’? what does that mean?”

“it’s how I got my visa to stay here for so long. Technically I’m Tom’s PA, although now I’m not, I guess I don’t have a visa to stay…” she trailed off as a wave of tiredness hit her.

Jeremy led her over to a kitchen stool and she sat on it, deep in thought, as he checked on the pizza and busied himself cutting up salad.

“Here, eat as much as you can and then we’ll go through Cat’s texts if you want, unless you want to leave that until tomorrow.” He asked, placing her pizza salad on the counter next to her.

“Thank you, I’ll go through them, let Cat know I’m ok. In fact I should do that now,” she reached for her phone and opened Cat’s texts, skimming through to see they were all variations on a theme of her best friend getting ever more worried about her. She clicked reply to the latest one and rattled off a short text explaining that she was ok, that her phone had been off whilst she recovered and that she’d call Cat as soon as she could. She had only just clicked send when the phone rang. Cat’s name flashed up on the screen and Georgie answered it.

“Georgie! Oh my god, I’ve been frantic with worry about you. Where the fuck have you been? How are you, are you ok? What the fuck did he do to you?”

“Cat, calm down, I need to put you on speaker, as I’m eating.”

“ok, then you and I are gonna talk.”

Georgie looked over at Jeremy, shrugging, smiling as he smiled and nodded at her. 

“Hello? Can you hear me ok?” Georgie spoke as she clicked speaker.

“I can, where are you?”

“At Jeremy’s house.”

“Renner?” Cat asked, puzzled, “is he there?”

“Hey Cat.” He muttered through a mouthful of pizza.

“Hi Renny, you and I are having words after this. How could you not tell me?”

“I didn’t want anyone to know where I was in case…” Georgie trailed off.

“In case I told Tom? What the fuck girlie? I wouldn’t give that man the skin off my piss and you thought I’d tell him where you were? Give me some credit.” Cat huffed.

“I know and I’m sorry…”

“Hey Cat, don’t blame Georgie, she was in no fit state when she got here.” Jeremy butted in.

Cat sighed deeply, “I know, it’s all over the studios. That man is lucky he’d already signed the contracts for what’s coming up or I swear he’d be written out tomorrow. No one wants to work with him and RDJ? Won’t even look at him, oh and that little problem of your visa? You’re now my PA so don’t worry, it’s been backdated. Listen I’m sorry for all the texts but I didn’t want you to get the termination text, and yes, we know all about the dick move he pulled as the studio was notified you were persona non gratis on set, and then worry about it, so we, and by we, I mean RDJ, pulled some strings and got you instated as my PA. Helps that I’m the best production designer for the studios and Susan and I are close.”

Georgie stared at the phone, overcome by emotion for her best friend.

“G? you there?” Cat said after a few seconds of silence.

“Hey Cat, Georgie’s a bit upset and has gone to freshen up so give her a few minutes. Listen thanks for the visa move; we only switched her phone on today.”

“We? Huh?” Cat questioned.

“Yes, Cat, we, as in I was there for moral support.”

“Well, if it had to be any of the Avengers who stepped in to help, I’m glad she’s got you there, you’re a good man Renny, even if your taste in music is weird.”

“Hey, there’s nothing wrong with the Frozen soundtrack.”

“If you say so Renny, but man? Let it go…” she cackled, making him snort

“Renny?”

“Yeah?”

“How is she? Really?”

Jeremy clicked the speaker off and picked the phone up, wandering out to the patio.

“Christ Cat, it was bad, he nearly killed her. she’s only just able to wash her hair by herself in the shower. He ripped her hair out, punched her in the face hard enough to fracture her eye socket.” He sighed, raking his hands through his hair.

“Fuck…we knew it was bad but not that extent. What a cunt.”

“That’s what Georgie said when she read the termination text.” He chuckled.

“Seriously? Georgie said cunt…fuck, she’s angry. She never uses that word, tells me off for using it.”

“Yeah, she got angry for a bit.”

“Which is good, right?”

“I think so, I’ll ask her therapist…”

“Therapist? What therapist?” Cat interrupted.

“My aunt, she’s a therapist, she got me through my divorce, and I thought Georgie needed someone to talk to about how she was feeling.”

“And how is she feeling?”

“Lost, fragile, vulnerable but getting better every day.”

“Thank you for being there for her Renny, you didn’t have to do that, but I’m so grateful you did.”

“Hey, my pleasure Cat. I like her being here.”

“Hmmm…” Cat teased

“Hey, none of that.” He smiled at her teasing.

He looked up to see Georgie walking towards him.

“She’s back, I’ll hand you over and go grab my cigs.”

He handed the phone to Georgie and waked off to get his cigarettes.

“Hi Cat, sorry about earlier, it just hit me all over again.”

“I’m going to ask you a question and please be honest with me.” Cat said, her voice still and commanding.

“Ok.” Georgie took a deep breath, knowing what was coming.

“How long? How long was he abusing you? I know about the S&M clubs, it’s not exactly a secret around here.”

“What do you mean not a secret? What clubs?” Georgie asked, puzzled.

“The clubs that you went to."

“Sorry, what clubs? Cat what are you talking about?”

“Oh shit…you really didn’t go with him?”

“Go where Cat? Where didn’t I go, Cat?”

“Tom was a well-known face at certain S&M clubs, the studios kept his name out of the press.” Cat sighed deeply.

Georgie sat down heavily on one of the chairs on the patio.

“I had no idea…what are these clubs? What are you saying Cat?”

“Oh sweetie, they’re sex clubs, I thought…I thought you knew, hell I thought you went with him.”

“I think I’m going to be sick Cat,” she took a deep breath, “Who knows?”

“Production for sure, some of the costume people and possibly the film crews, but I don’t know for sure. We all thought you were suited to him and were into that lifestyle.”

“No…” she trailed off her voice small, “I was into him Cat, not the lifestyle. What we did was ours and ours alone, even if he did go too far at the end, and now you’re telling me that everyone knew and that he went to sex clubs and slept with god knows how many other people and I knew nothing about this.” She looked up as Jeremy approached, her face ashen at the news that her ex had cheated on her so many times that it had become a standing joke.

Georgie held the phone out to Jeremy and sat back her head in her hands, trying desperately to keep her dinner from rising. She felt sick and shocked and angry and stupid.

“Hey Cat? What’s just happened?”

“She didn’t know about the sex clubs.”

“Fuck,” he took a drag of a cigarette, “I’m gonna kill the cunt.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short Smut filled chapter

Jeremy clicked the phone off and threw it lightly onto one of the chairs before sitting down opposite Georgie.

“Did you know? About the clubs and the cheating? Oh of course you knew. Who am I kidding? Every fucker knows.” she threw her arms up in an exasperated gesture. 

Jeremy took a cigarette from his packet and lit it, inhaling deeply as she reached over to take the packet.

“What are you doing?” he asked, as she took a cigarette out and motioned for the lighter.

He handed it over.

“Smoking, what does it look like?” she lit the cigarette and inhaled deeply, feeling slightly dizzy at the first rush of nicotine.

She exhaled the smoke and slumped back in her chair, feeling tears rising.

“Gave this up for him as well as my dignity, sanity and privacy…” she smarted, feeling the tears rolling down her cheeks but not really caring in that moment.

“Did you know he cheated on me?”

“Yes, but it’s not the way you think.”

“Oh, how would you know what I’m thinking?” she snarled, an animal trapped.

“It’s not because of those fucking clubs,” he smirked, mirthlessly,” excuse the pun, I, along with others, thought you went to them with him and that was your lifestyle. I had no idea you didn’t know about them.”

“Then how did you know?” she had the beginnings of an idea how he knew but it was such a horrific unsettling idea she wasn’t sure she really wanted to know.

“He fucked my wife. That’s why I’m divorced.”

“Oh shit. you were married when we first met, that night he danced with your wife and you were drunk...” She breathed smoke out, sitting for a few minutes to compose her thoughts.

“Is that why?...” she began

“Why I helped you?” he finished her sentence

She nodded.

“No, I could see how you were around him towards the end and I knew you weren’t into what he was doing, and even if you were, so what? No one deserved what he did to you, so no, I didn’t help you out of some warped idea of getting back at him because he fucked my wife.”

Georgie took a last drag off the cigarette before stubbing it out in the cut crystal ashtray that sat on a small glass coffee table.

“All I thought I knew is a lie, I can’t trust you anymore. You lied to me too Jeremy. By not telling me all you knew, you lied too. I think it best I move back into the cabin tomorrow before I can arrange somewhere else.” She said, rising and walking off into the house.

“Fuck…” Jeremy muttered

He swam out of a deep sleep, something on the edge of hearing had woken him up. Blearily he realised it was Georgie, she was shouting in her sleep. He’d automatically risen to go help her before his brain kicked in and he sat down on the bed. She didn’t want or need his help. What would happen if he went in there and just made things worse? There would be no way to repair any of this. He crawled back into his bed and laid down, trying to block out the whimpers he could clearly hear when she let out a high pitched, thin wail and he was up and out of his room before he could think about it.

“Hey, hey, Georgie, its ok, I’m here, it’s just a dream, a nightmare.” He cradled her tight to him, as she sobbed and whimpered in his arms.

“Why? Why would he do that to me? To you? What did I do to make him treat me like that?” she cried out, burrowing into his warmth.

“I don’t know sweetie, something’s broken in him, something’s wrong in him to treat someone like you in that way.” He reached out in the moonlight to smooth the tears from her face, as she wrapped her arms around his chest, her hands running over the muscled planes of his back. She scissored her legs until she was chest to chest flush with him, forcing him to sit up legs bent in between her thighs. He went to move back as he could see they were in a compromising position.

He hissed as he felt a warm kiss pressed against his chest and felt her tongue touch a nipple before she closed her mouth around it, swirling her tongue around his pebbled flesh.

“Georgie? Georgie? What are you doing?” he broke off in a moan as she palmed his cock through his boxer shorts, squeezing, feeling him growing under her hand.

“Jesus fuck…” he gasped as her hand slipped inside his boxer shorts and enveloped his cock, her hand moving the soft, hot flesh up and down. Her touch was more than he’d thought it would be like; soft yet strong, velvet and iron.

“Georgie, Georgie, listen to me…” he hissed through clenched teeth as she freed his now full erection from his boxer shorts and took him in both hands, pushing him gently onto his back as she pulled his boxer shorts off and threw them onto the floor.

With one hand on his cock and the other lightly fondling his balls, she looked up at him in the moonlight, marvelling at the hooded eyes looking back at her.

“Tell me to stop Jeremy, and I will, but we both need this, you know we do... Tell me to stop…”

He took a deep steadying breath

“I can’t…,” she stilled, looking at him, “tell you to stop, I want this, want you. Goddamn it I want you.” 

He gasped out as she lightly ran her hand up to the tip of him, smearing the precum that had collected. Smiling she bent her head, her hands grasping his muscular thighs, feeling the muscles ripple under her touch, and ran her tongue up the full length of him, marvelling in the taste and smell of him. He was just all man, no pretence and she wanted him. She grinned as she took him into her mouth, her cheeks hollow as she sucked, lightly to begin with as he settled under her ministrations then deeper and firmer, feeling him tensing under her. His scent assaulted her nose and she breathed him in deeply, feeling at peace for the first time in weeks.

Jeremy lay back on the bed as she sucked him deep into her mouth. His legs bent of their own accord as stars began behind his eyes. He lifted his head to watch her take his cock deep into her throat. His eyes glazed over with the delicious feeling of it all as he watched her watching him. She withdrew from him with a slow pop and keeping full eye contact, ran her tongue up his cock and swirled it round the tip, sucking slightly to catch the precum. She smiled, licking her lips, watching as his eyes rolled back in his head and his hips jumped slightly, she ran her hands up and down his thighs, before grasping him around the waist to anchor him. He was so damn close.

“Stop, stop, stop...” Jeremy murmured frantically, his body shaking, reaching down, his arms feeling like jelly as he gently pushed her off him.

“Are you ok?” she asked, as she sat up, pulling her t shirt off, over her head.

“I don't want to come yet, wanna come inside you.” he growled, his head muzzy.

“Then get up here and fuck me…” she grinned deeply as he sat up and pushed her onto her back, desperately trying to ignore the ache in his cock and balls.

He reached for her thighs and firmly pushed them apart, feeling the soft skin under his calloused palms, before taking her clit in his mouth and sucking gently as she’d done to him.

“Shit!” she breathed out, her hips jumping before he pressed her pelvis down onto the bed,

“Stay.” He breathed, his voice low and dark.

“Yes, sir.” She breathed, stilling under his touch.

Jeremy felt his cock twitch at her words, and he bit her clit lightly, feeling her muscles clench as she groaned. She was right, they had both needed this so much. He pursed his tongue and pressed into her wetness, feeling her pussy rippling around it. He could lose himself in her and never return. He knew this and yet he couldn’t bring himself to stop. He didn’t want to stop. He wanted to sink his cock into her, deep and hard and stay there for days. He could feel her legs tremble and felt, rather than heard her as she tipped over the edge and came over his tongue and mouth, forcing him to drink deeply. He smacked his lips together, smiling. She tasted glorious and needed to know this.

Georgie lay back, her mouth open, eyes rolling in the back of her head, her legs trembling dangerously as she fell into the abyss. The feeling was the same and yet so very different from before. She felt safe and secure and it was so fucking sexy. She felt his tongue lick her lips and she opened her eyes to smile as he kissed her, his tongue licking and sucking her mouth, she tasted herself on him and sucked his tongue clean. Moans filled the silence and neither knew when one ended and the other began.  
Slowly her legs stopped their tremble and she pulled from the kiss, her chest heaving under him.

“Jeremy? Fuck me.” She breathed, reaching up to gently bite his ear.

Jeremy stilled at the bite, his cock responding with every touch and word, and he thrust into her hard.

"Jesus, Jeremy!" she moaned as she felt the burn of his stretch, oh god she needed this, this reaffirmation of life, this feeling of being needed and wanted.

"Harder, please! I need this, I need you." she whispered as she wrapped her arms around his neck and arching her back, pulling herself up off the bed, wrapping her legs tightly around him, pulling him deeper and deeper into her, forcing him to thrust faster and harder until whiteness exploded behind her eyes and she lost herself; in him, in time and space.

Jeremy lifted himself up as she wrapped her arms around him, feeling her slight weight as she rose up on the bed, her back arched, breasts smashed against his chest, sweat dripping between them, her legs wrapped tightly around his waist. He could do nothing but thrust deeper and deeper into her, eyes closed against the oncoming storm as it shook him to his very core. He shook as he emptied into her, his limbs feeling wrung out to dry.

He slumped down onto her, feeling himself softening inside her but not having the energy to move until she did it for him, as she rose to use the bathroom and clean herself up.

He was on the verge of sleep as she climbed into the bed beside him. He raised an arm as she crawled over to cuddle him, she reached up to kiss him.

“Thank you.” She whispered as he fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the morning after the night before

“Hey Cat, I didn’t wake you did I? I’m sorry but I need to talk. I’ve done something bad, well not bad but, oh god, I’ve really messed things up.”

“What’s happened? Are you ok? You haven’t left Jeremy’s place have you? ‘Cause, that’s like a safe house for you right now.”

“No, no, I’m still here. Can I ask you something?”

“Of course, hang on let me switch the kettle on, I need caffeine.”

Georgie hung on, hearing her friend moving around in her kitchen. She sat back down on the side porch of the cabin away from the front door, looking out into the forest, breathing in the cold air, thankful that she’d pinched a few of Jeremy’s cigarettes from the kitchen counter and that the frantic hunt she’d made in the cabin had produced a pack of matches. She lit a cigarette whilst she waited for Cat and inhaled deeply, feeling the burn of the smoke hit the back of her throat.

“Hey, are you smoking?”

“Yeah, and?”

"Nothing," Cat sighed, Georgie had been so proud that she'd managed to give up smoking and here she was smoking again,"so what did you want to ask me?”

“Did you know Tom slept with Jeremy’s wife?”

“Ah crap, he told you.”

“So you did know? Was I the only one who didn’t?”

“No, it’s not like that at all. I was in the meeting when it was brought up that due to personal issues, Tom and Jeremy needed to be kept apart in any future films they might be in together. One of the guys asked why and it came out, but we were under a need to know basis and it never left the room.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?!” Georgie moaned, feeling tears rising

“Would you have listened? And how exactly was I going to do that? ‘Oh hey, you know that guy you love and live with? Well he’s cheated big time on you behind your back, I have no photo evidence but he’s the reason Renner’s getting divorced’ yeah, that would have gone down well. You’d’ve backed away from me and I’d’ve lost you as a friend. All I could do was wait and then be here to pick up the pieces.”

Georgie felt her heart break at her friends words. Cat was right, she would never have listened.

“I slept with Jeremy last night.”

“Oh…oh…how do you feel about that?”

“Physically? It was amazing but emotionally, I can’t deal with it right now. I feel bad.”

“Bad? Why?”

“Because I used him. I was hurting and I used him for sex, admittedly, fucking amazing sex but I shouldn’t have.”

“You sound different this morning. More you, less Tom’s girl.”

“Huh,” Georgie snorted, “I feel more me. I woke up feeling more like the old me..”

“So, Jeremy…what are you going to do?”

“I don’t know. Apologise for using him.”

“How did you use him? I’m betting he wasn’t exactly unwilling.”

“I didn’t really give him a chance, had my hand on his dick before he could blink. Oh god, Cat I used him. He tried to ask me what the hell I was doing, but I didn’t back down.”

“Hey, hey, listen to me. How strong is Jeremy?”

“What does strength have to do with it?”

“If he wanted to stop you, he could have.”

“Cat, can you hear yourself? Turn it around. And he was me, could I have stopped him?” Georgie lifted her head at a snapping twig and peered into the clearing. She couldn’t see anything and turned her attention back to the phone, taking another drag off her cigarette.

“Sweetie, that’s not the way it works, I’m sorry but it’s true. Men are inherently stronger than women, it’s horrible when it comes to being forced but it’s a fact. You didn’t force him to do anything he didn’t want to do.” Cat stated.

“I still used him.”

“How? How did you use him? You wanted sex, he wanted sex, ergo you had sex. Amazing mind-blowing sex according to you but just sex. There was no forcing involved. He’s not Tom…”

“No…no he’s not Tom. So I didn’t force him last night..."

"No, oh hon, I wish you could just let go and enjoy this.”

“Enjoy this?” she emphasised the second word, wondering what Cat meant. There was no ‘this’.

“Yeah, this whatever it is you have between you. Enjoy it, talk, chat, have fun, have lots of sex. Doesn’t mean you gotta marry the guy, you know. Just let loose, have fun.”

“I don’t know if there is an ‘us’. He’s been taking care of me, I’m not even sure he’s interested.”

“You had sex!”

“Yeah but haven’t you had sex with someone for one night and then in the morning been grateful to get away from them?”

“Yeah, we all have, except you, but then I wasn’t practically living with them for a month before we had sex. I didn’t know them, the difference being you do know Jeremy.”

“What if you’re wrong Cat and this was just sex for him? I don’t think I’m ready to get involved with anyone right now. I still need to ‘flush him out’ to paraphrase Clint.”

“I get that, I really do. Have you talked to him about this?”

“No, I woke up next to him and fled to my cabin…I know, I know, I’m a coward.”

“No you’re not, you’re just scared. You like him don’t you? I mean, really like him…”

“I do, he’s sweet and kind, and gentle and funny.”

“and sexy…”

“And sexy, yes,” Georgie took a deep breath as the memory of his muscles rippling under her hands came flooding back. His skin had been so smooth and hot. She was glad she was sitting in the cold.

“So…enquiring minds..”

“No, Cat, I’m not telling you how big his dick is.”

“Ah, come on, you know I’m between men right now.”

“No! when did that happen?”

“Oh right, you probably don’t know.”

“Seems there’s a lot I don’t know.” Georgie said, a little bitter.

“Yeah, well, Elliot and I broke up about 2 months ago. We just argued all the time and the sex was meh towards the end, it wasn’t anyone’s fault, we just weren’t suited.”

“Oh I’m sorry Cat, he was nice.”

“Yeah but you know, shit happens.”

“Yeah beginning to realise that…” Georgie intoned drolly, making Cat snort with laughter.

“So, please tell me or give me a hint, long, thick, veiny…come on!”

“Ok, ok, he’s bigger than Quantum Ant Man and smaller than the Hulk, and that’s all I’ll say”

“Ugh, I hate you right now…no, I don’t. Listen, you need to talk to him about how you feel, ok? And let him know if you regret what happened.”

“I don’t regret it. I did, first thing this morning when I was sure I’d forced him, but now? No, I don’t regret it at all. I’m just not sure where to go from here.”

“Then talk to him.”

“Yeah I will, ooh my legs need a stretch, hang on I’m getting up.” Georgie rose and rounded the corner to see Jeremy sheepishly trying to walk away.

“Um, Cat gotta go, talk later.”

“He’s there isn’t he?”

“Yeah, bye.”

Georgie clicked off the call and put her mobile in her pocket.

“How much did you hear?”

“Everything between you having your hand on my dick and me being smaller than The Hulk, which is an accurate description, I’ll give you that.” He smiled, trying to make light of the situation.

“Before we talk, I need to apologise for last night, I didn’t really give you a chance to say no and that was wrong.”

“Babe, I didn’t do anything last night that I didn’t want to. Just took me by surprise that’s all.”

“Would you have said no if I hadn’t had my hand on your dick at the time?”

“Um…what?”

“That made sense in my head. I guess what I’m saying is, sorry if it wasn’t…”

“Babe, Georgie, you, last night, your hand on my dick, was all perfect. It really was, in fact if I had my way, you’d have your hand on my dick right now, but I get the feeling that’s not gonna happen.” He grinned at her, his eyes twinkling.

“Probably not, at least…”

“Not right now?” he finished for her.

“Mmm, probably not right now. I need a friend and I need to learn to stand on my own two feet again.” She looked up at him, aware that he’d moved closer and tangled their fingers together.

Jeremy took a deep breath and rested their foreheads together.

“Ok, friends…without benefits, for now.”

“Thank you.” Georgie whispered, knowing his lips were millimetres away but not daring to close the gap.

Jeremy pulled back with a groan and let go of her hands.

“This is going to kill me.” He grinned.

“Me too.” She quipped.

“So, smaller than the Hulk? Where did that come from?” he laughed

“Well every man is smaller than the Hulk, if you think about it. Not sure there’s anyone bigger.”

“Thanos?”

“Thanos, ew J, a mental image of Thanos’ dick is not really what I wanted in my head right now, plus I see him as a little bit longer but thinner than the Hulk, Hulk’s girth has to be massive.”

“Jeez G, thanks for that mental image, you’re not the one who has to work with Ruffalo. How the hell am I gonna look him in the eye now?”

“Just make sure it’s the right eye you’re looking at..” she laughed, taking off from him, running through the clearing.

“Fucking minx..” he snarled, laughing as he took off after her, whooping through the trees.


	11. Chapter 11

“Morning. Aren’t we supposed to not be doing this anymore?” Jeremy grinned, reaching out to brush a strand of hair from Georgie’s face as she blinked sleepily at him.

“Hmm? Wha?” she mumbled, burrowing under the warm duvet, leaning into his hand for a moment, feeling the roughness of his palm against her cheek. She sighed, smiling as her eyes opened fully.

“Oh, shit, sorry. Am I in your bed or are you in mine?” she rambled, moving back slightly as he chuckled.

“You’re in mine G. Think you crawled in here around 3am or so, not really sure as I was sleeping…”

“Oh, I’m sorry…” she began

“Did you sleep ok once you got in bed with me?” he asked, softly, concern in his eyes.

“I did.” She muttered, her eyes closing.

“Then it doesn’t matter.” He whispered, pulling her into his embrace, the top of her head under his chin. He wrapped his arms around her closing his eyes, pressing a kiss into her hair.

Georgie ambled down the stairs towards the kitchen. She’d woken again to find herself alone in Jeremy’s bed. His room was large and homely; clothes strewn everywhere. She turned to look at the large dressing table, totally covered with hair products, aftershaves and brushes, and smiled. It was totally different to how Tom had kept his house, where everything had a place and woe betide if anything was ever out of its place. It had been sterile and dead; a showplace with no atmosphere, this house was happy and lived in, it had a personality of its own, friendly and welcoming and she felt at peace here.

“Hey sleepyhead, coffee’s on if you want some. I’ve got a meeting to get to in town, so I’ll be gone a few hours. Make yourself comfy, I won’t be too long.” Jeremy smiled picking his keys up as she walked towards him.

“OK, Cat texted me, I need to sign some documents to make the PA job official. Do you have a laptop and printer I could use?”

“Yeah, course, come with me I’ll show you where it is,” he said, leading her through the front room to a room at the back, “are you going to have to go back to LA at any point?”

“Erm, no..yes…I don’t think so, at least I may have to go back once or twice but she indicated I could work from home when needed. I used to do finance and she wants me to take over the expenses for her team, just a little job I can do remotely to show I am actually working, if anyone queried why I’m on the payroll.”

“Oh, finance? Sounds…”

“Dull?” Georgie smirked, knowing that most creative people shuddered at the thought of working with numbers, but to her they were familiar and comforting.

“Eh, whatever floats your boat I guess, it’s why I have an accountant,” He smirked back at her as they walked into a small office.

“Right, laptop there, printer over there, password is munchkin, all lower case.”

“Thank you, I just need to open my emails and print the contract off. Do you have a scanner? So I can scan the doc?” she asked, looking around the small, compact room. It had whitewashed walls and a few shelves along one side with a few files on them.

“Oh yeah, the printer is a scanner too. Listen. Sorry but I gotta run. I’ve got a meeting with my bud who runs our building company. We’ve had a few orders come in for builds and home décor that we’ve got to put in motion.”

“Oh yes, right, well I’ll just grab a coffee and get on with it.”

Jeremy turned to walk out.

“Jeremy?,” she hesitated as he turned to look at her, “about this morning, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to crawl into your bed at stupid o’clock. I couldn’t sleep. Things just kept going round my head and what I said yesterday about moving back to the cabin? I think it might be for the best, seeing as I clearly can’t stay in my own bed.”

“Can we talk about this when I get back?” He asked.

She nodded and he walked away.

Georgie looked at the contract she’d just signed. She’d read it about three times looking for any sign of a loophole that would require her to actually be on site at the Studios in LA. She took a sip of the cold coffee on the desk and sighing, placed the paperwork into the printer and scanned it.

Wouldn’t it be easier to just go back to London? Find a place to live and start again? It wasn’t like she didn’t have any money. The sale of her flat had netted her more money than she’d ever had before in her life. The fact that Tom had paid for everything for her had helped as the money had just sat in her account for the past 2 years, accumulating interest. She’d logged on to her internet banking before printing off the contract to check and there was a tidy sum in there. What was to stop her from booking a ticket back to London? She had her passport and bank card which thankfully had still been in the handbag that Jeremy had collected for her, along with her clothes so there was nothing to stop her.  
Wordlessly she picked up the contract from the printer and opened the file on the desktop to check it had all scanned correctly.

She hesitated as she attached the file to an email, ready to send to Cat.

Why was she staying? She was in a country where she needed a work Visa to do a job she didn’t really want to do, to be able to stay in a place she wasn’t sure she should be in, so why was she staying?

“Ok, look girlie, just send the contract off, you can always walk away later on, when you’re fully healed.” She said to herself, trying to ignore that little voice inside that was totally focused on Jeremy and how she felt about him, as she typed out Cat’s email address in the top box.

She clicked send and sat back thinking about how she’d woken up next to him but in his bed. He hadn’t gone to her; she’d gone to him. There had been no nightmare, nothing that had warranted her needing comfort from him and yet she’d gotten out of bed and had crawled in next to him, seeking his warmth and needing to be near him. Staying apart from him wasn’t going to happen was it? She was lost in what she felt. Was it real? Was it transference? She needed to talk to her therapist, but her next appointment wasn’t until the following week.

She picked up her mobile and rattled off a quick text to Cat, smiling as the phone rang.

“Hey, sorry, I just need to talk, and I really should be talking to my therapist, but I can’t see her until next week and I’m…I’m just lost Cat.” She hiccupped back a sob.

“Hey, sweetie, it’s ok, you can talk to me. I’m free for an hour or so, had a meeting cancelled. Was going to nip to Starbucks but, you know, a low fat, skinny toffee macchiato can wait.” Cat chuckled.

“Oh Cat, I’m just lost. I have all these…things going on inside me and I don’t even know if they’re real or if I’m imagining shit. I don’t know what to feel about Tom doing what he did and…”

“And?” Cat knew her friend well enough to know the opening gambit was never the full story.

“And I crawled into J's bed last night just to be near him. Nothing happened but if he’d asked, I would have. I didn’t even have a nightmare to blame it on. I just wanted to be near him. I mean what the fuck Cat? A month ago I was in love with Tom and now I’m pining after Jeremy? My therapist talks about transference, about how a person can transfer their feelings for one person onto another, usually the therapist who is helping them and I can’t help but think that’s what I’m doing, only you don’t normally sleep with your therapist so there is that but then again…”

“Georgie! Hey Georgie, slow down, take a breath, jeez talk about overthinking things.”

“Sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry, just take a breath. I’m going to need to read up on this transference as I know nothing Jon Snow,” she paused as Georgie giggled, “but knowing you as I know you, and don’t forget, we’ve known each other a very long time, I don’t think it’s transference but then again I’m not a therapist.”

“God I think I’m going mad Cat. I’m learning how to deal with the fact that I was in an abusive relationship for almost three years with a person who cheated on me left, right and centre. I loved him with every fibre of my being or at least I think I did.”

“What do you mean?”

“There was a little voice inside me for the last year or so, telling me that what he was doing was wrong and that I had to get out, but I ignored it. How could I ignore myself? I was basically screaming at myself to go, to leave him but I didn’t. Why?”

“I don’t know. Because you loved him? Because you didn’t want to see what he was doing to you? I don’t know, but I’m just grateful you got out in the end and that I’m not visiting your grave.”

Georgie paused, sobs escaping as she thought of how close she came to dying at his hands.

“Ah sweetie, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you cry, I’m just so glad you’re alive and safe enough to have these thoughts.”

“I love you Cat and I’m sorry. I let you down, I let myself down.”

“He brainwashed you into thinking that he was right, and you were always wrong. That’s the only explanation I can see. You were still fragile when you met him. James had left you with the bills when he ran off with that slut.”

“Oh God, don’t Cat, I don’t want to think about him as well and my track record of having the worst taste in men ever.”

“Yeah, but that’s just it. Tom is a predator, right and at the time you met him, you were essentially prey, you were reeling from James’ betrayal, having to cancel the wedding and deal with that shit show, then finding out about the pregnancy, which reminds me, say pregnancy at the end of this as I have something to tell you and no it’s not me, where was I? oh yes, you were fragile. You had to leave your job and find another cause even you’re not masochistic enough to have stayed working with him afterwards. So then when I brought you to Cannes and you met Tom, you were fragile. If he’d met the old you, then he probably would have smiled and kept on walking but…”

“But I invited him in.” Georgie sighed as Cat’s words resonated with her. She had been devastated when her ex fiancé had left her for a mutual friend of theirs and then to find out that they were expecting, when James had always put his career first, that had been the final blow. Cat was right, she had been reeling from all that betrayal when she’d met Tom and had been attracted to his strength and confidence. The old her would have thought he was handsome but would have seen the coldness in his eyes. He had taken advantage of her fragility.

“Face it Georgie, the man’s a grade A cunt,” she stopped as Georgie laughed, “what? Normally you’d tell me off for saying that word.”

“I kind of said the same thing to Jeremy about him. He thought it was funny and slightly hot that I said it, you know, in my posh British accent.”

“Posh? You? Well I guess your accent has changed over the years due to twathead, but posh is not the word I think of for you. Remember the clothes all over the floor at your mum’s? the sleepovers? Proper sarf east London, in it?” Cat laughed, thinking how her own accent was now more transatlantic than South East London.

“So, what does that little inner voice of yours say about Jeremy then?”

“It says that I want to crawl into his arms and stay there cause he makes me feel safe. Then it tells me to rip his clothes off and have mad fiery sex all over the house.”

“Then do that then. If that’s what the inner you says then go with it. I don’t think your inner voice has been compromised…”

“Compromised? Who are you? Romanoff?” Georgie spluttered with laughter.

“Yeah, sorry, I’m staring at a poster of her for the Black Widow movie that’s in the pipeline and it just came to me, but anyway my point is, the inner you is the real you. It told you to get as far away from Tom as you could possibly get, kudos to the inner you and slapped wrists for ignoring yourself on that one, and if the inner you tells you to have mad ‘fiery’ sex with Jeremy then do it,” she paused for a moment, thinking, “How do you feel about Jeremy? Not how does he make you feel, but how do you feel about him?”

“I…I don’t know, I…” she trailed off.

“Ok, humour me and tell me how he makes you feel.”

“Safe…”

“Sweetie, just answer me this. Do you want to be with him?”

“Yes.”

“Do you need to be with him?”

“What?”

“If he left tomorrow how would you feel?”

“Alone, upset, annoyed…”

“Why?”

“Because I need him," she paused, getting her thoughts in order, "I want to be with him, he makes me laugh, makes me feel secure,” she hesitated before continuing, “makes me as horny as hell to look at him, he kisses me and my knees go weak, seriously, weak. I want to hear what he has to say, I could listen to him all day and when he sings? I get a little breathless,” she stopped as she thought of what she’d said.

“You, my girl, are totally head over heels in love with him. Yes, it’s fast but, you know, extenuating circumstances and all that. Question is, how does he feel about you? I don’t think you’re ready to tell him all this in case he doesn’t feel the same. Maybe some of it is transference? Some of those extreme emotions you had for Tom have catapulted into Jeremy and that’s why this has happened so fast. I don’t know but what I would say is this, if you do decide to go ahead and have ‘fiery’, what is fiery sex? Do you make out near a fireplace or just turn the thermostat to high?”

“Passionate sex” Georgie giggled.

“Oh, right, well anyway, if you do decide to have fireplace sex then you have to know that you’ll need to dial the feelings down a bit.”

“I don’t know how to do that. I don’t have sex with people I don’t feel something for.”

“Oh right, yeah, demi sexual, that’s right yeah? What you came out as when we did that quiz all those years ago? I’m bi, as we both know, and you’re demi, hence why you only have serious relationships.”

“Being bisexual doesn’t mean you’re a slut Cat. You’ve only had serious relationships too.”

“Yeah I know, don’t know why I said that. So the reason you had sex with Jeremy the other night was because you have feelings for him.”

“Yeah.”

“Yeah…should have led with that one…would have saved you a whole lot of overthinking, you daft moo.”

“Shit, yeah,” she drew in a deep breath as she thought over what Cat had just said, “ Guess Tom really fucked up my thinking.”

“Man’s a cunt, forget him. Let’s talk about the real problem. You want to have a relationship with Jeremy but you don’t know how he feels, you’re still fragile from what Tom did to you so you can’t risk opening up to Jeremy in case he doesn’t feel the same, which would leave you even more fragile than you are now and you’d have no safe space to heal in.”

“Pretty much, fuck Cat, I’d forgotten how quick you are are pulling the truth together.”

“Best production exec ever.”

“I know…I’ve seen the films…,” Georgie muttered dryly, “ so what do I do?”

“Get to know him more, see if there’s anything there beyond the physical as we all know men can act with their hind brain alone without engaging their emotions, and then go from there. Be his friend first and hopefully something will come of it.”

“Ok, thanks Cat. I do love you.”

“I know kiddo, oh hour’s almost up, gonna have to go, Kevin wants a meeting.”

“Pregnancy.”

“Oh yes, right, well you know James and the tart had a kid right? A son? Well, a little birdie told me that they split up because she was a gold digger, exactly the thing they accused you of being, and he took her to court for custody as she was also an unfit mother. Apparently she slept around and took drugs. He won but it cost him all his savings. Just thought you ought to know. Oh and she was hella jealous that you were with Tom, cause shallow bitch and all that. Listen gotta go, thanks for the contract. I’ll email you with what I need you to do and yes, you can do this from Renny’s place. Bye, love you.”

“that made my day Cat, love you too.”

Georgie sat back, ruminating on Cat’s words. So, she was in love with Jeremy but couldn’t act on it and had to be his friend first. Right. She sighed, slumping into the chair.


	12. Chapter 12

“Hey honey I’m home…” Jeremy sang as he walked into the cool, dark hallway. He shivered slightly, wondering why the heating hadn’t kicked on. He dumped his keys in a pot by the front door and switched the lights on, looking up at the thermostat. 60 degs F. No wonder it was chilly. He flicked the switch round to 80 and smiled as he heard the low hum of the heating system switching on. As much as he loved living in a place that had months of snow, he did not like the cold. He’d had a state-of-the-art system fitted that provided heat and air con when needed and he loved it. Being able to snuggle down under a duvet when it was 85 degs outside in the summer because his home was chilled made him happy. He walked through into the living area, wondering where Georgie was.

“Hey Georgie? Anyone? Max? Monty?” he called out wandering through, past the kitchen area, towards the patio. He looked out through the glass doors and saw his dogs sprawled out on the patio floor, directly underneath the outside heater. 

Georgie was sat, curled up on one of the comfy outdoor chairs, looking at her phone, headphones on. She looked up as he approached, a small smile on her face, as she took the headphones off, placing her phone on the glass table to the side of her, next to a half drunk cup of tea.

“Hey, I called out, but no one answered. Thought you might have run away with my dogs.” He chuckled slightly, “Sorry I’ve been so long, the meeting just went on and on. The client has a lot of stuff he wants doing to the house which will add weeks to the schedule,” he looked at her and frowned slightly, “so, you had a good day?”

“Oh yeah, I spoke with Cat, sorted a few things out.”

“The contract is ok?” he asked, sitting down next to her. He took out his cigarettes and offered her one. She accepted with a smile and waited for him to light it for her.

“Oh yeah, fine…” she trailed off, absently, taking a deep hit of nicotine.

“You ok G? you seem a little all over the place? Did Cat say something to upset you?”

“What? Er…no, no Cat isn’t like that. She’s blunt, I’ll give you that, but she’s never upset me in all the years I’ve known her. Pissed me off, yes, but never upset me.”

“Years? How long have you known her? I thought you met through Tom?”

“No, god no. I went to school with Cat. Known her since we were twelve. I met Tom through her, and I think she feels slightly guilty over that, but she wasn’t to know he was a raving psychopath with sadistic tendencies.”

“Really? So you’ve known each other for over 20 years? Wow. So why didn’t you work for her? I know she’s been with the studios for nearly 10 years, she could have gotten you a job.”

“I did work with her, way back when in London. She was in production back then and I was in the finance team, she got her job first straight out of Uni and managed to get me an interview, plus I was with my ex-ex when Cat moved to LA. She did ask me to come over as her PA/ secretary, but I was with James and we were talking about moving in together, so I didn’t go but I'm beginning to think I should have.”

“Oh right, your ex-ex? What happened there?” Jeremy blew smoke above her.

“That’s a long story for another time.” She said wryly, tight lipped.

“I see, but you’re ok right now?”

“No, not really,” she began, taking a deep drag of the cigarette, blowing out a cloud of blue smoke, “but I don’t know what to do about it.” She shrugged her shoulders, knowing she was about to do what Cat had warned her not to.

“You can talk to me, see if that helps.” He suggested, smiling as he settled back in the comfy chair. Max gave a harrumph from the floor and they both turned to smile at the big dog.

“I…I…” she began but trailed off, unsure how to put it into words.

“Look, whatever it is, you can talk to me, I’m not going to get…” he leaned forward to face her.

“Angry, yes, I know and I thank you, but it’s not anything to get angry over, or at least I hope it isn’t, it’s just it could be…ok, look I’m just going to say it,” she closed her eyes, partly to centre herself and partly to avoid the acrid smoke from her cigarette, she took a deep breath, “ I have feelings for you that aren’t just physical and I don’t know how real they are and whether they’re a transference from Tom, even though Cat says she doesn’t think they are and she warned me not to say anything because you might not feel the same.” She blurted the words at high speed, leaning forward to stub out her cigarette.

Jeremy looked at her with confusion. What? He sat for a few minutes trying to pick his way through the verbal word salad.

“Feelings for me but you don’t know if they’re real?” he managed to say.

Georgie nodded.

“Oh…” he sat back, frowning.

Georgie looked at him, seeing the frown and her heart sank.

“It’s ok if you don’t feel the same as I don’t even know if my feelings are real, but I think it’s best I move back to the cabin to sort myself…” she stopped as his lips met hers, his hands cradling her face as he kissed her deeply.

Jeremy pulled back slightly to look at her.

“Hi.” He whispered, smiling, his eyes dilated and hooded.

Georgie took a deep breath in, pressing her lips together, still feeling his smoky kiss.

“So…” she whispered back, questions in her eyes.

“So…I might have feelings for you too, that aren’t just physical...” He rested his forehead against hers, feeling her breath shudder as she trembled slightly.

He leaned in to kiss her quickly before pulling back again.

“Oh…” she breathed, her eyes wide as a smile.

Jeremy nudged her up on the chair and squeezed in beside her, wrapping his arms around her.

“I know it’s fast, I know we don’t know each other that well but you and me G? This feels so right, that I don’t care if it doesn’t last. I want to enjoy it while it’s here, and if it doesn’t last? Then we’ll have good memories.” He kissed the top of her head, feeling her settling into his hug.

Georgie rested her head against his chest, feeling the rise and fall as he breathed. She felt safe, warm and wanted; everything she’d looked for with Tom, she’d found in the most unlikely place.

“Yes.” She whispered, pressing a small kiss against his collar bone, above the line of his jumper.

“Yes?”

“Yes, I want this. I want you, want to be with you. I don’t care if I get hurt in the end.” she said, her voice small.

“Not gonna hurt you baby girl, whatever happens I’ll never hurt you.” He replied, softly, his voice gruff with emotion.

She took a deep shuddering breath.

“Can we get to know each other before…” she asked, playing the zipper on his jacket, her legs curled up in his lap.

“Before we jump back into bed?” Jeremy snorted.

“Yeah.” She whispered gently.

“So, we have an old-fashioned courtship? Is that it?” he asked, his right hand playing with the hem of the Hawkeye hoodie she was wrapped in.

“Yes, I need to sort out everything, and…”

“Sex would complicate things?”

“Mmm, I…,” she twisted to look up at him, “I don’t have sex without feeling an emotional connection and I need to make sure that connection isn’t just gratitude for helping me. I do care if I get hurt and I don’t want to get hurt. I know I just said I don’t care but…”

“I know, and I don’t wanna get hurt either, so yeah, we’ll take it slow, but be warned, I’m still gonna kiss you whenever I can.” He raised his eyebrows up, eyes twinkling as he bent to kiss her.

Georgie leaned into his kiss, parting her lips to deepen it, sucking lightly on his tongue. She lowered her free hand to play with the top of his jeans, brushing her palm across his rapidly growing erection, her breath rising as she felt the heat against her hand. Her fingers made their way to the top button of his jeans, stilling as he slapped his hand over hers, stopping her from moving. Jeremy groaned, feeling her tongue lick his bottom lip. He broke off, feeling lightheaded, his body flushed and tight. So much for the no sex rule. He shifted slightly, trying to get relief as his erection tightened against his jeans. Georgie looked up at him, a wry smile on her face, feeling him hot and hard under her.

“I think we might need to spell out some ground rules as we obviously can’t be trusted with each other.” His eyes darkened as he looked down at her, wanting nothing more than to take her upstairs and fuck her senseless.

Her eyes widened slightly at the look in his eyes and she froze for a second, as the feeling she may have gone too far washed over her.

“Let me go sort this out and then we can talk. After dinner, as I’m starving.” He nudged her aside and stood up, the bulge in his jeans evident.

Georgie blushed as she stared at his bulge. After all she’d said about not having sex straight away. She shook her head as he walked off, clearly uncomfortable.

Georgie busied herself sorting out food into each of the dogs bowls before calling them in. Both animals appeared as if by magic at the feet and she set the bowls down for them by the back door, before turning and washing her hands in the kitchen sink. Jeremy had popped his head round the door, saying he was going to take a shower. She’d suggested she get dinner ready and was now busy looking for what she could cook. She wasn’t the world’s best cook but could do basic dishes. She looked through the top cupboards and found a packet of spaghetti. She smiled as she knew she couldn’t fuck that up.

Bending down to open one of the large under counter cupboards that housed the saucepans she squealed as she felt a hand grip her between her legs. She straightened up and sagged against Jeremy who was chuckling in her ear, as he stroked her through the sweatpants she was wearing.

“Oh fuck…” she moaned, as he pressed a finger down hard, before lightly rubbing lazy circles around her clit. Her legs began to tremble with the effort of standing up, her breath coming in rapid gasps. She leaned her head back against his shoulder, keening as waves of slow electricity centred out, round her body.

“Consider this payback.” He chuckled, kissing the side of her face as he withdrew his hand. 

She stumbled slightly as he walked back, away from her. She turned to look at him incredulously, her eyes flashing before she took a deep breath.

“Arse.” She muttered, turning away from him, hearing him laughing as he walked out of the kitchen. 

She was so turned on and she knew it wouldn’t go away without help. Her face flushed and she held onto the counter for a few seconds to ground herself. Payback indeed. She grinned as she thought of what she could do to tease him before the grin faded. Was that really a fair thing to do to either of them? To get both of them into a situation they may not be able to pull away from and then where would they be? She had deserved that, for what she’d done earlier to him. Chastened, she turned to pull the saucepan out and settled into getting the food ready. 

Jeremy sat out, smoking, under the outdoor heater, chuckling to himself. She really had deserved that, especially as he’d just had to masturbate in the shower to get things under control. He hadn’t had to do that for a while. Leaving Georgie hot and heavy in the kitchen was such delicious payback, he hadn’t been able to resist it seeing her bent over like that. He took a deep drag off his cigarette, smiling as he did so. Who would have thought that a simple act of help could have led him to where he was; in love. He was so deeply in love with her, wanting to protect her, to keep her safe and secure whilst also fucking her senseless. He couldn’t wrap his head round how fast it had all happened but how right it felt. The normal rules just didn’t seem to apply to them. 

“Jeremy? Food’s ready.” Georgie called from the kitchen as she ladled the pasta and sauce into two bowls. She’d found a big jar of mushroom and tomato sauce in one of the cupboards and had added a little pesto sauce to it, sprinkling the whole lot with some grated cheese she’d found in the fridge.

“Mmm, smells nice,” he said walking up to the kitchen diner counter, taking one of the two bottles of beer she’d put there.

“Well this and omelettes are pretty much the only thing I can make without fucking it up.” She smiled as he sat down opposite her.

“Now that, I don’t believe.” He took a mouthful of the pasta and grinned. It was good.

“Tom wouldn’t let me anywhere near the kitchen.”

“Why not?”

“Probably cause I burned a pan of water I’d put on then forgot about when I first moved in with him. I was so nervous, trying to keep the house just so, as he wanted it, that I completely forgot about the water I’d put on to boil, to do some eggs, until he appeared with a blackened pan and told me in no uncertain terms I wasn’t allowed to cook.”

“Is that why you looked at me weirdly when I said I’d cook for you, that first time?”

“Did I? I don’t remember that.” She blew on the hot pasta twirled on her fork.

“Yeah, it was only for a moment, but you got a weird, kinda scared look on your face. I didn’t think anything at the time, only that you didn’t know me and here I was barging in and taking over.”

“God, was that really only a month ago? It feels like forever.” She commented, smiling at him, feeling at ease and comfortable.

“it’s not even been a week since I woke up next to you.” He grinned, taking a sip of his beer.

“We really have lived a life in the past few days, haven’t we?” Georgie chuckled.

“Feels like we met, got married, had 3 kids, divorced, met up a few years later, and got married again.” He laughed, his eyes twinkling at her.

“I swear I’m not normally a drama llama, it’s just been completely chaotic recently and I think I need to step back to catch my breath, only…,” she stopped, thinking things through, “you…”

“Me? What did I do?” he asked, taking another mouthful.

“You. You make it impossible for me to step back and catch my breath.” Her fork stopped as she thought about what she’d just said.

“Why? Why do I make it impossible?” he asked, curious as to her reasoning.

“You…you are just so important a figure in my life that I can’t even think about walking away, and I know we don’t know each other that well and what we’re, well what I’m feeling could just be pie in the sky but all I truly know is I need you, I love…” she stopped to look at him, taking in his slightly startled look, “ I’m sorry if that was too much. It’s one of my faults. I talk too much. Tom hated it, so I stopped but I guess it’s back…”

Jeremy put his fork down and looked across at her, reaching out to take one of her hands in his, entwining their fingers.

“You love?...” he asked, softly, his gaze earnest and wide.

Georgie, felt him squeeze her fingers, her smile small and vulnerable.She took a deep breath and looked directly at him.

“I love you,” Her shoulders dropped after she admitted what she was feeling, and she could feel tears beginning, “and it doesn’t matter if you don’t feel the same, but I needed to say it. I know it’s silly to fall in love with someone so quickly but…” She wiped away a fallen tear with her free hand.

Jeremy stared at Georgie, his heart thumping in his chest as a smile a mile wide broke out. He dropped her hand and moved out of his chair and around to where she was sat, pulling her into a somewhat awkward hug, as her head was nestled against his chest.

“Georgie?,” he said softly, “Look at me?”

She moved until she could look up at him.

“I love you too,” He said, beaming down at her, before his face grew serious for a moment, “we really are shit at staying away from each other aren’t we?,” he snorted, feeling her shaking with laughter against him, “ we say all these things about getting to know each slowly and then this? I love you; I love you; I love you. I have done for a while, but I felt awful as you were still healing, and I didn’t want to take advantage.” He admitted, pressing a kiss onto her hair.

Georgie pulled back slightly so she could see him properly.

“If I hadn’t, well basically humped you, would you have made a move?” she asked, wanting to know if she’d been the one to set all this free for both of them.

“Probably not, well not until much later, when I was sure you felt something too, that wasn’t just ‘gratitude’.” He sniggered lightly.

“So, what do we do now?” she asked, uncertain.

“I say fuck it; we throw the rule book out of the window and make it up as we go along.”

“So, a couple then?” she asked, leaning into his heat from his palm as he stroked her cheek.

“Yeah, if that’s ok with you? I don’t think we can do this any other way. We can’t just be friends and get to know each other. The pull is too strong. It’s not just sex, it’s so much more than that. The other half of my heart. I’m just sorry you had to go through so much shit to get here.”

“I’d do it again if you were there to save me.” She whispered, pressing a kiss against his palm.

“Fuck, listen to us, the king and queen of cheesy lines.” He laughed, pulling her up from her stool to stand in front of him.

“Jeremy?” 

“Hmm?” he replied, staring at her.

“Kiss me?”

He smiled, bending to press his warm lips against hers, his tongue asking for entry, sighing as she allowed it. His tongue swirled lazily, tasting her essence, loving her. Georgie moaned deeply in the back of her throat as her heart pounded, feeling his tongue against hers, the softness of his lips pressed against hers. He pressed against her, letting her feel his hardness. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and pulled him closer, feeling lightheaded as the backs of her legs hit the stool and she stumbled onto it, sitting down hard, pulling Jeremy into her. He moaned, as he braced himself against the kitchen counter. He pulled back and smiled at her.

“Let’s take this somewhere a bit more comfortable.” He breathed heavily, holding his hand out. Georgie took it and he led the way.


	13. Chapter 13

Jeremy scrapped his teeth over her nipple, her moans filling the silent lamplit room. He sucked the erect nub into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it, resting on one arm next to her. He trailed his free hand down her body, slowly feeling his way around her. Georgie closed her eyes momentarily to the onslaught of sensations rippling through her skin. She turned her head and looked at Jeremy, tilting onto her side to face him. She cupped his face and brought him close, leaning up to nip at his mouth, her teeth gently catching the plump skin, grazing over his tongue.

He hummed, smirking at her as she pulled away, biting her own lip. She felt heavy, her moisture soaking the duvet cover, but she was in no rush to have this end. She lifted her leg up to rest on his hip, bringing his cock in closer contact with her, feeling it hard and hot, jerking against her stomach.

“Fuck, G, you’re so wet.” He whispered hoarsely, running his fingers over her folds.

“I know and you haven’t even touched me properly, imagine what I’ll be like when you finally get inside me.” She smiled at him, propping her head up on her hand and reaching out to draw small circles on his chest with her finger.

“Uhhhhh.” He groaned at the thought of being inside her, feeling his cock twitch against her. This was all new to him. Teasing and drawing everything out, stretching it to breaking point. He could feel his cock leaking against her dampened hot silken skin, knowing he was so close to just coming over her belly, but not wanting to rush things.

“I love you.” He whispered, bringing her face close, his tongue snaking out to lick a bead of sweat that ran down her cheek.

“I love you too.” She smiled back, her heart thumping madly in her chest. She ran her hands over his chest, marvelling in the firm muscles under her fingertips, laying her palms flat against his hot, smooth skin. He wasn’t particularly hairy with only a sparse smattering of hair, mainly around his waist, leading down. She bent forward to lay a small kiss on his pecs, bending her leg to clamp around his waist, forcing his cock to move down.

He raised his eyebrows, smirking a grin at her actions, feeling the tip of his cock slid between her legs, her moisture saturating him.

Her breath hitched, feeling all that marvellous heat and strength, held just outside the core of her.

He thrust his hips forward slowly, smiling.

“You want that? Is that what you want?” he ground out, his eyes darkened to almost black, a hooded, serious look across his face as he held himself back.

“Oh fuck yes.” Georgie whispered, trying to manoeuvre her body to get him inside. She was aroused to breaking point, but it wasn’t the same as it had been before, with him, then it had been an unnerving feeling, not knowing what he was going to do next. She’d felt anxious and cowed. Now she felt languid and heavy with pleasure, the breaking point would be a mutual sharing.

“Please?” she continued as he just looked at her, sweat darkening his hairline.

He knew this one simple act would change everything for them. It was no longer just sex, and he was relieved and oh so fucking fine with that. Bending he brought her into a deep, pushing kiss as he thrust straight up into her, swallowing her whimper as he did so.

Holy fuck. 

She was so hot and wet he was lost. He thrust harder and harder, clamping his free hand onto her waist to anchor himself, driving deeper and deeper, his tongue sucking at hers. Georgie wrapped her arms around him and pulled him against her with all her strength, desperate to feel every part of him against her as he ground his cock deep within her. She could feel the familiar electricity rising but the current was different. It threatened to overload her system and she whimpered in his embrace, her limbs trembling as she struggled to breath through his kiss. Jeremy broke the kiss and rested his forehead against hers. Jesus fucking H Christ. He was going to explode. He could feel himself pulsing and his breathing trembled, coming in rapid puffs against her face as he thrust against her. Georgie shook as white light enveloped her, her eyes rolling back in their sockets, her muscles tense and hard, pulling back against him but not breaking free of his iron hard grasp, her mouth opened in a silent scream as the pressure crested her and broke. She felt herself gushing over him as he came deep inside her. She slumped against him, her heart racing madly, her mouth dry as she gasped for air. He fell back from her, pulling himself out with a wince. His chest heaved with the effort of breathing. Fuck, he’d never had such a powerful orgasm before, he could still feel aftershocks in his toes and his legs felt slightly numb. He turned slowly to look at Georgie and was shocked to see tears dripping.

“Hey, hey baby, it’s ok.” He crooned, rolling back onto his side to wrap his arms around her, feeling her shaking and trembling, as he pressed kisses into her hairline.

She swallowed a few times to wet her throat as she smiled up at him.

“I’m not…it’s not…,” she swallowed again to clear her throat, “I’m just overwhelmed, that’s all.”

“Fuck, me too,” He replied, moving slightly, feeling the drenched duvet under them, "shit, gonna need to clean this up before we can sleep.” He murmured, looking down between them as their joined juices dripped out of her.

“Did we go through to the bed?” she wondered, her eyes closed , not having the strength to move a muscle to find out.

“Fucked if I know.” He murmured back as his eyes closed.

Jeremy woke up shivering. He looked around to find Georgie snuggled into him, leeching all his warmth. They were still laying on the now stiff and damp duvet cover. Balls.

“Hey G, hey babe, wake up.” He nudged her gently.

“Hmm, what? Come back, m’cold.” She muttered feeling him continuing to nudge her. She opened her eyes and blinked up at him.

“We fell asleep.”

“Hmm?”

“Naked, on top of the wet duvet. Don’t know about you but I’m freezing. Someone has stolen all my body heat.” He raised one eyebrow at her, seeing her smile.

“C’mon, shower then sleep?” he offered.

“What time is it?” she shivered, curling up into the foetal position as he moved his body away from hers.

“Um,” he looked over at the bedside clock, “12:20.”

“OK, shower sounds good, then sleep.” She sat up, cracking her neck muscles.

“Shower, bed change then sleep.”

“You can do that, it’s your bed.” She grinned at him, dragging her sore, tired body off the ruined duvet.

“It’s our bed now and you’re helping. You can change the sheet; I’ll do the duvet. I’m the duvet king.”

“Oh really?” she smirked, following him into the en suite bathroom, shivering in the chilly night air.

“Oh yeah, well I’ve had to be since being here alone. My cleaner comes in at 6am but she only cleans and does the hoovering. Actually she’s due in tomorrow, er, this morning, so don’t worry if you hear the hoover downstairs. She does upstairs on a Monday."

“You have a cleaner?” she asked as he turned on the shower, holding his hand out to her and pulling her in with him.

He just smiled at her as they stood under the large shower head, basking in the heat of the water cascading down.

“Oh, that’s so good,” Georgie murmured, titling her closed eyes to the spray, feeling the sweat and grime wash off. She moaned as she felt Jeremy’s strong fingers digging into her sore shoulder muscles, feeling him loosening them. She sagged backwards a little to lean on him, sighing as he wrapped his broad arms around her. This was just perfect. This was what she’d wanted all that time with Tom. She sighed, breathing in deeply as she thought of what could have happened if he’d been more like Jeremy.

“What’s up babe?” he muttered in her ear, feeling her slump slightly.

“Oh nothing really, just thought about what it would have been like if Tom had been more like you,” she turned to face him, looking up at the small frown on his face, “But then if he had I wouldn’t have this, with you.”

“Babe, just a tip, when you’ve had the most amazing sex with a person, it’s best not to talk about your ex in the shower after. Makes a man feel, well, second best.” He raised an eyebrow at her, a small smirk on his face.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” her smile fell, and she bit her lip, reaching out to cup his face, “it was amazing sex wasn’t it?,” she giggled softly, “but you’re right, no more talk of exes, especially when you’ll never be second best to me.” She reached up to kiss him quickly, squealing as he spun her round and, squeezing shampoo into his palm, began to lather her hair.

“Oh god, that feels so good.” She murmured, her eyes shut against any stray suds, feeling his short, strong fingers digging into her scalp.

“What’s your natural colour? Cause I know you ain’t a blond.” He smirked, leaning down to softly trail his fingers through her wet pubic hair. 

Georgie jumped slightly as she felt the ghost of his fingertips brush against her.

“Oh, erm, dark reddish brown, but he who shall remain nameless didn’t like it, so I went blond. Why?”

“You’ve got some root growth going on, you’re gonna look like Tasha in Endgame if you don’t get it done soon.”

“And why are you peering at my roots?” she sniggered at the thought of him, washing her hair and giving a critique about her hair colour.

“Just thought about it as I rinsed the shampoo out. Here hold still,” he turned her back around as she twisted to look at him, “conditioner.”

“Oh,” she stood still as he ran the sweet-smelling lotion through her hair, “Do you not like blondes then?”

“Apart from you and munchkin, not really. If I have a type, then it’s brunettes and redheads. Do you have a type?”

“Men who treat me kindly.” She quipped as he rinsed the conditioner out, turning her round to look at him.

“So just me then?” he quirked his mouth up, eyes twinkling, his hair flattened against his head under the shower.

“Looks like it.” She replied with a matching smirk.

“Good.” He whispered bending down to kiss her, his fingers slowly moving down between her legs.

Georgie jumped as she felt his touch her clit, groaning as lazy strings of electricity ran through her. She wanted him to touch her, needed him to touch her but her body was sore, and she squealed as he hit a sensitive, sore spot, pulling away from him.

“Too sore?” he whispered, pulling his hand back.

“A little,” she whispered, feeling a blush beginning, “ I want to but…” she said, nervous for some reason.

“That’s ok, let’s get some sleep. I think I was batting above my body’s energy level anyway. I’m exhausted.” He smiled, easing her nervousness, hating the reason why she was nervous at saying no.

He turned off the shower and led her out of the cubicle to wrap her in a large, soft, sweet-smelling towel, picking up a smaller one to rub the moisture from her hair.

“Don’t be nervous about saying no to me, ever.” He murmured, bending to press a chaste kiss against her temple.

Georgie gulped; her eyes wide.

“Thank you.” She whispered as he led her back into the room.

“Ah shit, forgot about the bed…fuck it, I’ll grab your cover and we’ll do it tomorrow.” He groaned, walking off towards her room.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they try to have breakfast...really they do...

“Take it easy with me, please, touch me gently like a summer breeze…take your time, make it slow, Andante Andante, just let the feeling grow.”

Jeremy smiled as he stood in the kitchen doorway watching Georgie dancing around the kitchen, wooden spoon in her hand, eyes closed, singing along to, he wasn’t sure who it was, but it was a good pop song. She didn’t have a bad voice, a bit thin in places but he supposed it was because she wasn’t used to singing out loud. He could hardly imagine Tom letting her do this; lose herself to music in her dressing gown, in the kitchen whilst making breakfast.

Georgie spun softly, her eyes closed as she sang along with one of her favourite bands, ABBA. She hadn’t done this in such a long time. She missed being this free.

“Make your fingers soft and light, let your body be the velvet of the night…touch my soul, you know how, Andante Andante, go slowly with me now.”

Jeremy listened to the lyrics and grinned at how well they fitted in with the previous night.

“I’m your music, I’m your song, play me time and time again and make me strong, make me sing, make me sound, Andante Andante, tread lightly on my ground, Andante Andante, oh please don’t let me down.”

Georgie loved this song. It reminded her of her mother and how she’d sung ABBA to her when she was growing up. She hadn’t realised the sexual nature of the lyrics until Tom had caught her singing them once in the kitchen and had decided to show her what the song was about.She spun around again, faster this time; her hands flew up in the air.

“There’s a shimmer in your eyes, Like the feeling of a thousand butterflies…”

Jeremy shifted in the doorway, leaning against the kitchen counter, watching her, his heart feeling at peace. Unfortunately he brushed against a cup on the counter causing it to move, making a noise.

“Shit.” He whispered to himself reaching out to steady the cup, looking up to see her stop and look at him.

“Play me time and time again…” Georgie flew to a halt and opened her eyes, to stare straight at Jeremy in the doorway.

She brought her arms down, a mad blush beginning on her chest and rapidly rising.

“Hi, morning.” She smiled sheepishly.

“Hey, don’t stop on my account.” He grinned as she turned the music down, “I loved the show.” He walked slowly towards her and pulled her close by her dressing gown lapels, grinning down at her.

“Morning.” He breathed leaning in to kiss her lightly, “I’m starving, what’s for breakfast?”

“I don’t know, I was singing.” She admitted.

“Well then, let’s get something cooking.” 

He moved around the kitchen but always keeping her close, a little touch here and brush of his hand there. 

“Hey G get some eggs out the fridge? Gonna make crispy bacon omelettes.”

“Mmm, sounds yummy and a heart attack on a plate.” She retorted, reaching around him to open the fridge.

“You’re so funny…” he quipped, heating up some oil in a pan and adding strips of bacon, breathing in the smell.

“Mmm, gotta love that smell, frying bacon.”

“Always smells better than the taste, I think, a bit like fish n chips.”

“You go wash your mouth out with soap and water! I can’t believe you just said that. Oh bacon, my love, don’t listen to the nasty woman, she’s English, she doesn’t understand you like I do.” He bent crooning to the cooking meat.

Georgie broke into peals of laughter, “Weirdo,” she laughed, “such a weirdo. Well if you’re going to croon to the bacon, I’m going to switch ABBA back on.”

“That was ABBA? Didn’t know they did sexy…”

“Well, there’s a lot of ABBA songs and their back catalogue is huge. My mum had every single album they released. They’re in storage at Cat’s flat in London. I couldn’t get rid of them when…” she shrugged.

She switched her mobile back on and pressed play. She’d managed to hook her phone up to a set of mini speakers in the kitchen for Spotify.

“Oh god, I love this song, come sing it with me.” She bounced, nudging him from his bacon watching.

“You're so hot, teasing me, So you're blue but I can't take a chance on a chick like you, It's something I couldn't do,  
There's that look, In your eye, I can read in your face that your feelings are driving you wild, Ah, but girl you're only a child…” she sang, picking up the discarded wooden spoon, shaking her chest in front of him.

“Bacon watching, you go ahead Agnetha.” He chuckled as she shimmied in front of him.

“Well, I could dance with you honey, if you think it's funny, does your mother know that you're out?  
And I could chat with you baby, flirt a little maybe, does your mother know that you're out?”

Georgie reached out to grab the tie of his dressing gown and pulled it open, pulling him closer to her in time to the music until he was chest to chest with her, she grabbed hold of his hips, noting that he’d put his Calvin’s on, and tried to get him to wiggle with her but he wasn’t having any of it.

She pouted up at him, stilling her own movements, as he grabbed the wooden spoon from her and sang.

“Take it easy, take it easy , better slow down girl, that’s no way to go, does your mother know, take it easy (take it easy), Try to cool it girl, Take it nice and slow, Does your mother know?”

They leaned into each other, both singing into the wooden spoon, enjoying themselves.

Georgie grabbed the spoon from him and wiggled, shimmying her way round him, wrapping a leg up around his hip.

“I can see, what you want…,” she stopped as she realised she was the only one singing, “J you’re not singing.” He was stood stock still turned towards the kitchen doorway.

“Hi mom.”

Georgie gulped, pulling her leg down from where it was practically wrapped around his waist, and turned to face the woman stood in the doorway.

“Morning Jeremy.” The older woman stood smiling at her son. 

“What are you doing here? Did we have a date?” he stammered, totally embarrassed.

“Have you forgotten? You invited me for breakfast when I spoke to you on Monday.” She placed her handbag on the kitchen counter and waited.

“Shit, yeah, sorry. Had a lot of things happening.”

“I can see, including, sorry could you turn that down a little?,” she looked at Georgie, “Singing to ABBA.”

Georgie turned her phone off and stood apart from Jeremy, not sure what she should be doing.

“Well yeah, um it’s all her fault, she made me do it.” He pouted, pointing a finger at Georgie.

“Did you just out me to your mother?,” she walloped him on the backside with the wooden spoon, “How old are you? Five?” Georgie smiled up at him and stuck her tongue out at him.

She looked at his deer in headlights face and, coughing to clear her throat, made her way over the older woman.

“Yes, Jeremy does tend to blame others when caught with his hand in the cookie jar. I’m Val, Jeremy’s mom.” The older woman reached out her hand for Georgie to shake in greeting.

“Hi, I’m Georgie, I’m…” she faltered, turning to look back at him.

“She’s my girlfriend, yeah, this is Georgie, she’s my girlfriend.” He broke free from being caught with his hand in the cookie jar and walked up, placing an arm around Georgie’s shoulders. 

She smiled up at him, grateful for his interruption. He winked at her and grinned.

“Oh Georgie, you’re the one who is…was staying in the cabin?” Val smiled, totally aware of what was going on between her eldest and the younger woman who was now doing her own impression of a deer in headlights.

“Yeah, well about that…” Jeremy started, faltering at the sight of his mom’s raised eyebrow.

Georgie giggled beside him, whispering “Busted…”

“Well, it seems that breakfast probably isn’t the best time for the both of you, so shall we change it to dinner? Tonight? Give you both a chance to get dressed.”

Georgie blushed, pulling her dressing gown tighter around her, feeling the blush hot on her cheeks, she took a quick look at Jeremy to see he was also suffering from a slight redness to the face.

“Jeremy, can you see me out?” his mom asked, walking away from the kitchen, “bye Georgie, it was nice to meet you.”

“Sure Mom,” he bent to kiss Georgie quickly, making sure his own dressing gown was tightly done up before he followed his mom out to the front door.

Georgie scraped the remains of the burnt bacon into the bin and took some more from the fridge, leaving the packet on the side by the Aga. She could hear a murmur of voices out by the front door but couldn’t hear exactly what was being said. She could imagine his mom was a bit worried about him being involved with her and part of her couldn’t really blame that logic. She was, after all, still in therapy with his aunt and still coming to terms with having been in an abusive relationship for so long. Was she doing the right thing jumping straight into another relationship so soon? Was she, in fact, just rebounding?

She was leaning against the counter, staring at nothing, lost in her own thoughts when Jeremy re entered the kitchen, a broad smile on his face.

“Hey babe.” He called as he walked up to her.

“Oh…sorry…I was miles away.” She smiled, shaking her thoughts away.

He walked up behind her and lay his head on her shoulder, pressing a soft kiss against her neck, his hand slipping round the front of her, in through the gap in her gown, to stroke her skin.

He looked at her puzzled as his fingers encountered bare flesh.

“Are you…naked under this?” he grinned, his other hand pulling at the tie.

“I might be…” she grinned back, raising an eyebrow suggestively at him, “you’d have to check to find out…” she trailed off as the tie slipped undone and he trailed his fingers slowly down her abdomen, feeling her stomach muscles ripple in anticipation. 

He pulled his Calvin’s down, letting her feel his erection as it dug into her back.

“Hmm, naughty girl…naked in the kitchen, what will the neighbours think?” he murmured into her ear from behind as his fingers drew soft circles in her pubic hair, smiling as he heard her breathing hitch hard in the back of her throat. Softly he nudged his leg between hers, forcing her to part them, giving him better access.

Georgie groaned, tilting her head back to lay against his upper chest as he slowly inserted a finger, then two into her, his thumb playing lazily with her clit as he idly pumped his fingers into her.

“So wet already...” He crooned, feeling her inner muscles starting to ripple around his fingers. He pumped them more forcefully into her, smiling as she lifted one leg to balance on the kitchen stool next her. He breathed deeply, loving what he could do to her, how he could make her feel; knowing that it was more than just the physical for the both of them. He smiled as her inner muscles tensed around his fingers. He could tell she was so close, but he was going to draw it out. It was her fault for being naked in the kitchen. She whimpered as he lessened the pressure on her clit and stilled his fingers inside her for a few seconds before going back to the indolent stroking. He bent to kiss the side of her head and she managed to glare up at him, apparently lost for words as she bit her lip against the moan that desperately wanted to be released.

“This is what you get if you’re naked in the kitchen…” he whispered, staring forcefully at her. He watched as her eyes lost their glare and became soft and pleading. Oh, she was giving him the puppy dog eyes and dammit they were working. With a wry grin, he pressed down hard on her clit, pressing the small bundle of nerves into her flesh as he scissored his fingers inside her.

Georgie jumped, squealing against him, he wrapped his free arm around her chest pulling her tight against him as her legs began to tremble. He pushed his fingers into her, scissoring as he did.

“Come for me babe.” He muttered, smiling as she pulsed around him, thrashing against his chest.

He pushed her forward until she was half laid out across the kitchen counter. He pushed her dressing gown above her hips, exposing her wet pussy, and not giving her a moment to catch her breath, he pushed forcefully into her, groaning as her wet heat enveloped him.

“Jesus, fuck, babe, you’re perfect.” He ground out as she slumped across the counter, one leg still balanced on the bottom rung of the kitchen stool, giving him perfect access.

He could hear her ragged breathing and the little kitten mews she was making and smiled. Christ she felt so good, wrapped around his cock as he thrust into her, faster and harder. He could feel her pushing back from the counter, thrusting back against him and his cock twitched inside her as he fucked her hard. He could feel her legs begin to tremble again and wrapped an arm around her torso, hugging her, keeping her from falling down.

“Mmm not gonna last babe, fuck…come for me again.” He muttered, as she shook under him, his cock lunging faster and faster into her until finally she shuddered around him, moaning loudly as she did so. He gave a strangled yell and came, feeling like she’d just milked him.

He slumped down onto her, the bunched-up dressing gown being a good pillow.

“Fuck…I love you.” He croaked, laying his head on the dressing gown.

“Love you too but J? get off. You’re heavy and I’m pressed into this fucking counter.” She muttered, pressing back against him.

Jeremy pulled out of her and grimacing stepped back, pulling her back up and turning her to face him, an angry red line evident across her lower stomach.

“Oh shit…babe, why didn’t you say anything?”

“I didn’t notice it until near the end and by then I was so close I just went with it.” She winced as she touched the redness.

“Come on, let’s get some cream on that, it’s not bleeding is it?” he looked at her, his eyes full of tenderness and guilt.

She reached out to stroke his cheek, “no, it’s just a bit sore, it’ll go.”

“And there I was thinking you were moaning in lust…” he quipped, wryly, pushing his hand through his short hair, feeling guilt.

“I was…” she grinned back, “That…that was hot. Remind me to be naked in the kitchen again sometime but bring a cushion to put between me and the counter.” She laughed as he sat her down on the kitchen stool and turned to get a small first aid kit out.  
She sat back, watching as he got down on his knees in front of her and applied some cream to the reddened line across her stomach. She peered at the tub he was scooping the cream from and giggled.

“Is that…nappy rash cream?” she asked, not sure what she looking at.

Jeremy looked at the tub.

“Erm, yup, diaper rash cream. Must have been in there when munchkin was first born. There’s probably pots of the stuff hidden around the house. We used to put it in every room, so we’d never get caught out. Her skin was so delicate, she’d get sore from just wearing the diaper.”

“Ooh sounds painful, poor love.”

“Yeah, wasn’t pleasant, she’d scream the house down, running us ragged, until we changed her to a cloth diaper, and she was fine. Turns out she had an allergy to the plastic in the diapers we were using, so yeah there’s probably at least 15 unused pots of this stuff hidden around the house somewhere. We were too damned tired to go looking for them…” he grinned as he rubbed the diaper cream into her skin, soothing the soreness.

“That feels so much better, thank you.” She said, feeling his warm hand on her stomach.

Jeremy went to straighten up but stilled as he looked at her legs, slightly open to show the swollen pink flesh. He could feel the blood rushing to his cock as he breathed her in.

Georgie looked down to see Jeremy looking straight back up at her from between her legs, his eyes hooded and dilated. He grabbed her thighs with both hands and slowly, keeping eye contact with her, pushed her legs open until she was fully bare before him.  
Her eyes widened as she realised what he was going to do and she leaned back in the stool as far as she could go, her breast bare in the cool air, her nipples erect and begging for his attention.  
She groaned as she felt the flat of his hot, wet tongue swipe her, before he pressed down onto her sensitive clit causing her to shift slightly on the stool. He placed a firm hand across her pelvis anchoring her to the seat as he dipped his tongue in and out of her, tasting her juices as they dripped out.

“Delicious.” Came his muffled words and she grinned, tilting her head back a little as she gave in to his tongue and fingers. 

She could feel the heat and electricity rising and she welcomed them as old friends, instead of the adversaries they had been with Tom. She spread her legs as far open as she could get them to give him all the access he needed, hearing the delicious sounds of his fingers pumping into her, feeling the hot wetness of his tongue as he licked and sucked her sensitised skin.

She opened her eyes as she felt moisture on her lips.

“Hi.” He whispered, before kissing her deeply, her taste on his tongue.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close, kissing him with all she had, feeling the tip of his cock at her entrance. She struggled to get his dressing gown off him, laughing as they both got caught in a flurry of the plush, warm material, before she could run her hands down his muscular back. She wrapped her legs around his waist and slowly guided him into her, feeling his cock edge into her inch by inch, feeling every vein pulse as she did so. Fuck…he felt so good inside her, he filled her to the brim every time and she knew she would never get tired of feeling him inside her.

She allowed him to slowly pull out before she idly pulled him back in. He looked deep into her eyes seeing only love and lust and smiled as he bent to kiss her, nipping at her lips until they were pink, and kiss swollen.  
He raised an eyebrow as he pulled out and rammed back into her, causing her to moan with the sheer emotional feeling that shot through her. She nodded, knowing he wanted to take control. She rocked back into the back of the stool with every thrust, placing one leg atop his shoulder to give him deeper access to her. She groaned and squealed as her impending orgasm encroached on her, her vision shorting out as her eyes flickered and her head shot backwards, her inner muscles tightened almost painfully around him, stilling him mid thrust and she came with so much force that he slipped out of her, her juices coating every inch of him. He quickly thrust himself back in harder and faster until he, too, came, slumping forward into her warm embrace.

“We need cushions in this damn kitchen.” She moaned, feeling a rising bump on the back of her head. Jeremy pushed himself up on wobbly arms and grinned his little boy lost grin at her.

“We need to have clothes on in the damn kitchen…” he chuckled.

“Need to put my leg down J, getting cramp.”

He pulled out of her and slowly she lowered her leg from it’s cramped position, groaning as the blood rushed back to her toes.

“Let’s get cleaned up and then breakfast?” he chuckled.

“Not until after we’ve bleached the counter.” She replied, smiling as he threw his head back with laughter.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Georgie has dinner with Jeremy and his mum. It does not go as planned.

“That chicken was delicious. Did you make it Georgie?” Val asked, putting her knife down on the plate.

“Oh no, that was all J, I made the salad. I have a tendency to burn water, so I don’t cook, although J has said he’s going to teach me.” Georgie smiled her jaws aching with the effort, reaching over to pat Jeremy’s knee. 

It was obvious to anyone with half a brain that Jeremy’s mum wasn’t sure about her and was doing all she could to find out everything about her, with a few sly digs along the way. Half of her wasn’t really surprised at this; she would have done the same if she had a son who was getting involved with someone with a hidden past who was also in therapy. The other half of her was hurt and upset at the notion that she would intentionally hurt Jeremy. She flicked a side glance at him to find him smiling at her. He winked and looked at his mum.

“Oh I’m surprised you don’t cook. I would have thought it was something all women learned, did your mom not teach you? Oh well, I’m sure she had her reasons; well it was delicious.” She turned to her son, smiling.

Jeremy raised an eyebrow at his mum’s words and actions.

“Mom, it’s hardly fair and rather sexist don’t you think to imagine that all women cook, and all men chop wood?”

“Why? I learned to cook, clean house and bring up seven kids whilst working 3 jobs.”

“Yes, and I love that about you, but Mom, everyone’s different. I’m sure there are tons of things that Georgie can do that I can’t.” he turned his full attention onto his mother. He knew she was worried for him, but she was really grating on his last nerve.

“Don’t you know already? I would have found out everything by now.” his mum countered, sweeping her gaze from him to Georgie.

“I paint portraits.” Georgie spoke over the pair of them. She could feel her temper rising. _How dare she say things about my mum. My kind, caring mother who was worth ten of her… ,_

“Jeremy paints.” 

“Mom, I paint walls, not the same,” He growled, letting his mom know that her tone was getting to him before turning to Georgie, “you paint portraits? Really, like canvas portraits?”

“I do,” her smile faltering, “Or at least I did, before,” she shrugged and smiled up at him, “I would love to pick it up again, I loved it, I could lose myself for hours capturing the look in a person’s eyes. It took me away from it all when mum was ill in hospital with cancer,” she turned to look at his mum, “you know, when she wasn’t teaching me how to cook.” She bit out, knowing her words were vicious and taking a slight delight in watching the smile fall off the other woman’s face.

Georgie looked down at where Jeremy had laced their fingers together and took a deep breath. She was not to antagonise his mother. It wasn’t the best start to a relationship to antagonise your potential mother in law.

“So, Jeremy said you met at work. What is it you do for a living?”

Georgie swung her gaze round to look the older woman directly in the eye. She’d heard the unspoken _‘you’re not good enough for my son and I’ll make sure he knows it’_ and her hackles were up.

“Nothing.” She smiled, baring her teeth.

“Sorry? Nothing? How can you survive doing nothing? Oh I get it, you were living off someone, was that it?” his mum queried, sitting back in her chair, frowning.

Jeremy took a breath to say something. He loved his mum deeply, but she’d crossed a line and sat back as Georgie spoke.

“I was in an abusive relationship for three years with a man who paid for everything. I didn’t have to do anything. He wouldn’t let me,” she too sat back in her seat, letting go of Jeremy’s hand, “In fact, if I had tried to do anything, except be at his beck and call for anything he desired, and I mean any depraved shit he could think of, bearing in mind he has an overactive imagination, then he probably, no, he would have taken great delight in beating the shit out of me. In fact he did that the night Jeremy saved my life. My ex damn near killed me and Jeremy, being the sweetest, kindest, most loving man I’ve ever met took in a total stranger and saved her life and I will never forget that,” she stopped for a moment to wipe away tears, “Would you like to see the scars?” she snarled, pushing her chair back and with a whispered apology to Jeremy, got up from the table and stalked out the back, making sure to take his cigarettes and lighter as she did.

Georgie stood out the back, in the semi darkness, both dogs were huddled around her feet; Monty had fallen asleep, but Max was pressed against her to give her warmth and comfort. She took a deep drag from her second cigarette, reaching down to ruffle the bigger dog’s fur, smiling as she felt him lick her fingertips. She exhaled, watching the blue smoke twinkling in the darkness. Tonight had been an unmitigated clusterfuck and that was an understatement. She’d known why his mum had reacted that way but the mere mention of her own mum not doing anything for her, and her temper had flown out of her. She sighed, before taking another drag. She’d stood, for a while hearing raised voices muffled through the tempered glass doors. How to stop something before it even starts.

She shivered slightly in the cold air, grateful for the dog’s presence. She could smell tin in the air which to her always meant snow was coming. Snow had always meant being out in the garden late at night, all dressed up in her winter clothes, making snow angels with her mum. She felt the lump in her throat and was too late to stop it as she hiccupped a sob. Max whined at her feet and pressed as close as he could.

_‘Crap. Why the fuck did I lash out like that? If only she hadn’t mentioned mum… oh mum, I miss you. I wish you were here. You’d have put her in her place… You’d have stopped me from so much crap. I miss you so much.’_

She heard the door open behind her and wiped away her tears, trying to get her sobs under control.

“I…I’m not good company right now J.” her voice broke and she wavered, not turning round.

“It’s...it’s not Jeremy.”

Georgie whirled to face Val, her face white and tear stained.

“Was there something poisonous you forgot to say?” Georgie bit out, tears running down her face, not caring if the older woman saw her pain.

“I’m so sorry. I was a bitch and…can we sit? I have some explaining to do.”

Georgie blinked the tears away and followed her to the cosy deep cushioned decking chairs, set near the outside heater.

Val reached down to switch the heater on and settled back in one of the chairs. Georgie did the same, reaching to keep Max next to her for comfort, her hand trailing through the thick fur.

“When Jeremy met her, I didn’t think it would be possible for him to ever be as happy as he was then, when I saw the two of you dancing around the kitchen this morning I saw the same look on his face, and it scared me.”

“Scared you? Why?”

“Let me get to that. When Jeremy found out that his wife had cheated on him and was filing for divorce on unreasonable grounds, I thought I would lose him. He was devastated. I’d never seen a heart break before but his did...”

“My ex was the one she cheated with. I didn’t know that until a few days ago. She was one of many. Jeremy never told me as he didn’t want me to think he was only helping me as some sort of penance.” Georgie spoke softly, clasping her hands together for something to do.

“Oh…I see…well that does change things. I really have screwed things up tonight haven’t I? You see I was convinced you were a gold-digger, only here for his money, but this…I’m a foolish old woman and I’m sorry about your mom. How old were you?”

“Eighteen when she died, but she’d had it twice and two remissions over the previous five years. The third time took her out in a matter of weeks, and you were just being a mum,” She took a huge shuddering breath, “ and I miss her…” Georgie shook as her voice broke, her frame trembling.

She felt familiar arms around her and buried her head in Jeremy’s shoulder letting the tears flow.

“I’ll go put the dessert on.” Val said moving back inside.

“Hey babe, I’m so sorry, I had no idea she was thinking all those things.”

“She’s your mum J, of course she’s going to be worried about you, you’re her baby.” She sniffled, thanking the makeup gods that her mascara was waterproof.

“Move up.” He smiled, shifting her along the cosy chair to slide in next to her.

Georgie cuddled up next to him and revelled in the warmth. The heater was warming the air around her, but she was still chilled.

“I spoke with my mom and she explained to me what she thought, and I let her know what I thought of that. Did she?” he trailed off, unsure.

“Did she apologise and explain? Yes. She said she was scared that you were happy, that she thought she’d lose you when the cheating happened. What did you do J? what happened?” Georgie craned her neck to look at him.

He blew a deep breath out, visibly shuddering.

“I was in a bad place. A dark place and I wasn’t sure I wanted to go on, I had a gun… but I knew I’d miss mom and my munchkin…” he admitted in a low voice, his face pressed against the side of hers. He tried to blink back the tears.

Georgie looked at him, horrified at the mere thought of the world without him. “Oh sweetheart, come here,” she opened both arms to allow him to snuggle in closer, tears gathering in her eyes, “I’m sorry you went through all that crap. It must have been awful but I’m happy you got through it though, otherwise I’d be in someone else’s house right now cuddling thin air and about to be arrested for trespassing.” She finished, smiling as she heard a bark of laughter at her words.

“Come on, I can smell the apple pie from here. Who wants to tell my mom that you made it?” he laughed, getting up and holding his hand out to her.

“You can…I’ll be too busy eating it.” She wiped the tears from her face and got up to follow him into the warmth, leaving the heater on for the dogs.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Georgie meets Jeremy's daughter for the first time

“Hey G, that was Mom on the phone, she wants to know if you want to go shopping with her this afternoon.” Jeremy walked into what used to be a storage room but was now Georgie’s art room. 

Ever since he’d found out she loved to paint; he’d set about making this room into something she could use and had stocked it with every oil paint colour he could find. She’d been totally taken aback at the gesture and they’d ended up christening it in ways it wasn’t designed for. It had been three weeks since they’d had their disastrous first meeting, but Georgie and Val had quickly become very close. Both women had found common ground and to his dismay, their biggest common ground was Jeremy. Val visited more regularly, and he would quite often find the two of them sat outside, huddled under the heater, chatting away and on one memorable occasion, laughing at his baby pictures, and how his hair never laid flat even then.

“Oh right, did she say what time? I’m in the middle of doing this painting.”

“Ooh can I see?” he made to come round the side of the easel, but she flipped the coversheet over it.

“No, not until it’s finished. Would be like me asking to listen to a half-written song. Keep your paws off it.”

“Spoil sport…,” he stuck his tongue out at her and yelped as she grabbed it, “’et ‘o o’ ma ‘ongue.”

“Will you keep your paws off the painting?” she mock threatened.

He nodded and she let go.

“Damn G, that hurt, felt fucking weird too.” He rolled his tongue around in his mouth, frowning at her.

“Aww baby.” She crooned, blowing him a kiss.

“Speaking of babies, don’t forget munchkin is coming over tonight. She’ll be here at 6pm.”

“Hadn’t forgotten. It’s why I asked Val if she’d go shopping with me. Did she give a time?”

“Oh yeah, 30 minutes. She’ll be here at 11am.”

“Ah shit, I’m covered in paint. Dammit, I need a shower.” She made to walk away from her painting but stopped and turned, catching him with his hand on the cover sheet.

“Jeremy, don’t make me grab your tongue again…”

“Yes ma’am.” He straightened up and followed her out of the room, moving so she could lock it.

She’d insisted on a lock for when munchkin came over as she didn’t want her to mess around in the room, and as much as oil paints no longer have lead in them, they could still make a child ill if eaten. Knowing she had oil paint on her face, she suddenly leaned in the give Jeremy a squidgy kiss, pressing the paint onto his face before skipping off laughing to take a shower. He smiled; his eyes hooded. Oh she would pay for that later.

“So that’s 2 pairs of jeans, some long sleeve tops, a couple of fleeces and a pair of Timberlands. You and Renny are like peas in a pod, the way you dress.”

“Well, it’s comfy and warm and practical. With my ex, it was all lace and silk and high heels. I hated it but didn’t really get a choice. We never went anywhere cold.”

“I can see why you’re buying them, but don’t you want something a bit fancy?” there was a suggestive tone to the older woman’s voice that Georgie wasn’t exactly sure of. She had an idea of what fancy meant but decided to play dumb.

“Fancy? Like a dress?”

Val stared at the younger woman. When it came to it she was exactly like her eldest. He would play dumb too.

“Don’t play dumb with me young lady. You know exactly what I’m talking about. Fancy times.”

“Yeah I did but you’re his mum and…”

Val started laughing.

“Oh my darlin’ girl.” She laughed, then stopped as she noticed Georgie wincing.

“Are you ok?”

“Yeah, I’m fine, it’s just…oh it’s silly of me but that word ‘darling’, 'he' used to call me it before.”

“Oh ok, noted, won’t use it again. How about sweetheart?”

“That’s fine, but then so is Georgie…” she smiled broadly.

“Well then, Georgie, men are visual creatures. You can be wrapped up to the nines and they’ll still eyeball you and won’t give a rat’s ass what you’re wearing underneath but sometimes, they appreciate the finer things in life.”

“Val. Cut the southern crap and tell me what you mean.”

“Oh you are just like Jeremy. You don’t let me build up the tension. Ok, get some damn lingerie, some nice stuff and wear it for him. Trust me, you’ll be thankful.”

“I don’t even want to know how you know this about him.”

“Oh I don’t, I just know my ex-husband and Jeremy is like his dad when it comes to, well, you know.”

“Ok, but if he asks, I bought this without your help. I don’t want to make it awkward.”

“If you want, and you can thank me later.”

“You are a dark horse aren’t you?” Georgie grinned at the older woman as they made their way over to the lingerie section. 

"I'm a woman..."

They were in a large department store within a shopping centre that was a few miles from Jeremy’s house. Val had offered to take her shopping for some new clothes before she was to meet munchkin later on. Getting fed up with wearing Val’s old jeans and Jeremy’s sweatpants, Georgie had agreed. It had been years since she’d been shopping on her own, well without him anyway, and she was having a really good time. She picked up a delicate stretch lace strapped basque with a nipped in waist and stocking holders and held it up, turning it round in her hands. It was black and was extremely low cut in the front. She could see Val smile at her and nod her head and put it and a pack of stockings into her trolley. She did feel weird getting advice on what to wear for Jeremy, from his mum but with everything she’d done with Tom, it wasn’t the weirdest. Maybe this was Val’s way of making up to her for their rocky start, but whatever it was she was fine with it. After a few more items had been added to the basket, Georgie was flagging, and they decided to go for a coffee after buying the items and stashing them in Val’s car.

“Oh, you need to get a dress for tonight and some heels.”

“Huh? Why?”

“Can’t wear that basque under jeans. Just no. so we can either go look for a dress now or after coffee. What size are you in a dress?”

“Huh, oh a 8.”

“Honey, are you sure you're an 8?.”

“What? Oh, no, I’m a UK 8, erm, a US 4 I think it is. Can’t remember the last time I had to check a label.”

“Think you might be more a size 6 now but we can check. You have to watch Jeremy’s cooking, it’s so nice, you eat thirds and then can’t fit in your clothes.”

She snorted, “Let me have a cigarette and then we’ll go find a dress,” as she unwrapped a packet of menthols.

“Hey honey I’m home.” Georgie called out as she stepped through the double front doors and into the hallway.

“Hey babe, nice day?” he asked, stepping out from the kitchen to kiss her.

“I am all shopped out. Why didn’t you tell me your mum is a monster shopper? I spent so much money but fuck J, it was the best day. I’d forgotten what’s it’s like to spend my own money and not have to justify what I bought. I got new clothes… gonna have a bath and then get dressed. How long till munchkin gets here?”

“About an hour. I’m just cooking lasagne. She loves it, with chips.”

“Smells nice, and I’ll have chips too, please?” she smiled heading for the staircase.

“I was doing a salad for us.”

“That’s fine but I’ll have chips as well then. God I haven’t eaten chips in an age.”

He watched her walk out to the staircase and shook his head.

“Ever get the feeling you’re surrounded by women Jeremy boy?” he muttered as he put the salad back into the fridge.

Georgie stood in the kitchen doorway watching him cooking. He’d changed into snug black jeans that accentuated his arse and a tight black ribbed Henley top with the top buttons undone. He had a tea towel slung over his shoulder and he danced between the cooker and the fridge with ease and assurance. She smiled, content to stand watching him.

“I know you’re there babe, can you stop ogling my ass, and grab the OJ out the fridge?”

Georgie snorted and made her way over, her heels clipping on the wooden flooring. Jeremy heard the sound and turned, stopping dead in his tracks.

She was wearing a dark red full skirted, knee length v neck dress, her hair was lightly curled, and her face made up, and, holy shit, was she wearing stockings with those heels? He fucking hoped so.

“Oh, hey babe, you, um…” she walked over to him and lightly closed his mouth.

“You’ll catch flies.” She grinned.

He caught her round the waist and pulled her close until she was pressed against him. His eyes dilated as he looked her up and down, seeing a slight hint of lace under the deep v neck of the dress. He swept one hand down the front of her dress searching for something. He felt a little metal clasp snug against the front of her thigh and grinned.

“You wearing stockings?” he groaned

“And if I am?” she replied, one eyebrow raised.

“You’ve never been fucked in my music room before have you? It’s soundproof.” He growled, bending to nip at her ear.

She took a deep breath in and lightly shoved him away.

“Down boy.” She grinned, as the doorbell rang.

“Saved by the bell.” He retorted as he handed her the damp tea towel and walked towards the front door.

Georgie stood in the kitchen, nerves singing along her skin. She’d never spent a lot of time with small children before and had no idea what to do. To phrase her as awkward as fuck was probably an understatement.  
She could hear a squeal come from the front door.

“Daddy!”

“Hey munchkin, I’ve missed you. Thanks Mom for bringing her over, you wanna come in? see G’s new dress? That I guess you know nothing whatsoever about nor what she’s wearing underneath…”

“Lips are sealed my boy. Have a fun evening and I’ll pick Ava here up on Sunday.” Val smiled and walked back to her car.

“Who’s G?” Ava asked as Jeremy helped her out of her winter coat and boots and into her slippers.

“G is my friend Georgie and she’s waiting in the kitchen to say hello to you. She’s staying with me right now. Is that okay with you?”

Georgie held her breath as she heard the question, not knowing what she’d do if the answer was no.

“Is she your girlfriend Daddy?” Ava asked as Jeremy swung her up into his arms and carried her into the kitchen.

“Yeah, I guess she is, yeah, yeah she is. You wanna meet her?”

“Yeah, will she like me?” the question was soft, and Georgie had to strain to hear it.

“Oh baby girl, she’ll love you, who wouldn’t? you’re lovely.” Ava squealed with laughter as Jeremy blew a raspberry onto the side of her face as they walked into the kitchen.

He walked over to Georgie, smiling.

“Munchkin, this is Georgie, she’s my girlfriend.”

“Hi, I’m afraid you’ll need to tell me your real name as your daddy just calls you munchkin and I’m sure you don’t want me to call you that.” Georgie smiled at the lovely, blonde girl, wrapped up in her daddy’s arms.

Jeremy grimaced and mouthed sorry, as he realised he’s never told her his daughter’s real name.

“I’m Ava.”

“Ava? That’s a beautiful name. Shall we go set the table Ava, and leave daddy to finish cooking? You can tell me lots of stories about him if you want, or about you if you prefer.” She held her hand out as Jeremy lowered the little girl to the floor.

“Ok, my daddy farts loudly in the bath and it makes me laugh. I can hear it from my room.”

“Does he?,” Georgie giggled turning to look as a flush raced up Jeremy’s face, 

“’s the heat from the oven…” he grumbled 

“what else does your daddy do? Does he burp loudly?”

“Oh yeah, when we’re watching the tv and he’s laid out on the sofa, drinking a beer, he burps loudly then.”

“Oh Ava, you and I are going to be good friends.” Georgie giggled as they walked to the dinner table.


	17. Chapter 17

“Hey G, Munchkin wants to say goodnight.” Jeremy called down from upstairs.

Georgie was sat on one of the large sofas dotted around the front room. She was worn out. Who knew that entertaining a six-year-old could be so tiring? Endless questions and curiosity about where Georgie was from, why she spoke so weirdly and why her accent was strange, how she met Jeremy, was she going to be here for a while, would Ava see her again? It was all she could do to keep up with her, and when Ava had played the piano that sat in the corner of the room, just for her, she’d almost cried, it had been so sweet.

“Ok, coming.” She hauled herself out of the sofa, wishing she’d worn jeans and a tee shirt as she felt the skirt of the dress get trapped under her thigh. Pulling at the errant material, she managed to get off the sofa in a not too elegant sprawl and, barefoot but for the stockings, as those damn shoes had killed her toes, she made her way up to Ava’s room.

“Hey.” She murmured, as she approached him. He was standing just outside the room, a wistful, tender expression on his face as he peeped in at his daughter, snuggled down in her bed.

George slipped her arm around his waist and he lifted his arm for her to snuggle into his side.

“She’s so adorable. I think I’m in love.” She whispered, smiling.

“Tiring, but adorable.” He whispered back, pressing a soft kiss against her forehead, “ go on she’s waiting to say goodnight.” 

Georgie slipped out of his embrace and softly walked into the semi darkened room, lit by a couple of night lights dotted around.

She sat on the edge of the small bed and smiled down at the sleepy girl.

“Hi Ava, I came to wish you a good night’s sleep. Did you have fun tonight? Was I ok?” she murmured, reaching out to brush a lock of hair off the girls forehead.

“I had the most fun. You’re nice, I like you.” Ava whispered back, sleepily but fighting it.

“Aww sweetheart, I like you too, I think you’re lovely and I especially liked the stories about your daddy farting in the bath. That was funny.” Georgie giggled softly, hearing the young girl giggle back.

She heard Jeremy groaning in embarrassment from the brightly lit doorway and smiled. That was never going away.

She bent down to kiss Ava good night, catching the scent of her shampoo and, breathing deeply, was taken aback slightly when she felt Ava’s arms wrap around her for a hug. She hugged her back tightly, feeling the bath warmed body close against her, as a wave of emotion overtook her. This. This is what made having kids worth it. The unconditional love they gave you; the trust and honesty.

“Ok Ava, you need to go to sleep, I’ll see you in the morning, ok? Night-night”

“You can call me Munchkin if you want.” Ava whispered, as her eyes closed.

“Night-night Munchkin.” Georgie whispered, her heart doing a leap.

She walked out of the room, her eyes bright with unshed tears at the sheer joy of this little girl and hugged Jeremy, as he reached behind her to shut the door.

“Don’t say a word. I’m not crying. I have something in my eye, that’s all.” She whispered, feeling him chuckle as she rested against him.

“Oh yeah, I quite often get things in my eyes when she does something like that.” He dead panned as they walked slowly back downstairs.

“Arse.” She muttered as they reached the ground floor and Jeremy reached out to turn off the upstairs light, leaving a couple of night lights visible along the upstairs hallway.

“Hey, you started it with the damn hot chocolate of yours. How was I supposed to know she hated mine and only drank it cause I made it for her? And you come along and make it, in a pan, with milk and real chocolate shavings and now I’m relegated…” he mock moaned, grinning at her.

“Well, she’s right, your hot chocolate is quite disgusting. Straight from the tin with no milk or chocolate added to it.”

“Hey,” he moaned, “It’s what it says on the tin. Just add hot water.”

“And it’s still disgusting…” she giggled, skipping out of the way as he made grabby hands towards her. 

She watched from a slight distance as his pupils dilated and then with a slight squeal she took off running, dodging round the various sofas and chairs as he attempted to reach her. She moved and he countered, she moved again, and he countered that. Her eyes flashing with excitement, she saw a small opening and took off, dodging round him and making for the long open hallway that ran down the side of the front room leading to the studio and a couple of other rooms. She knew that if she could get there, she could double back through the small hallway that led back through the front room. She looked up as she passed by the studio and crashed into him. Dammit, he’d anticipated her move and had gone the other way to cut her off. He grabbed her round the waist, both giggling and breathing heavily and pulled her in for a long, slow, heavy kiss.

“Hi.” She whispered as he pulled back.

“Hi,” He whispered back, lowering his mouth to nibble along her collar bone and down to the V of the dress, feeling her breath hitch as he ran a thumb over a breast, smiling as he felt the nipple harden under his touch, “You wanna see my music room?” he growled playfully.

“I bet you say that to all the girls.” She laughed back as he pressed her against a door, reaching behind to open it, pushing her into a large room, filled with musical instruments.

He let go of her and settled himself down in an oversized black leather chair, next to a mixing desk. He smiled at her, his pupils fully dilated, as he reached over to turn on a small stereo. Georgie started for a moment as soft, slow blues surrounded her, she smiled as she swayed her hips to the slow, sensual beat.

“Dance with me?” she held out her hand, grinning softly as he took it and joined her, swaying to the soft music, his thigh jammed between her legs, hands on her waist and back as he twirled her around, never once losing his footing. He dipped her back slightly, holding her and bent his head to press a soft kiss between her breasts, his hot breath causing her to goose bump. He breathed in her scent and groaned gently. He pulled her back up and spun her away from him until she was standing by herself. She looked at him, a question on her face. He sat back down in the black leather chair and hooked a leg over the arm.

“Strip for me.” He said. It was not a question but a demand.

Georgie breathed in deeply, her heartbeat racing at his words. Never had those words been so damn sexy before. She could feel her core tightening as she bit her lip, feeling her entire body break out in goose bumps. She smiled and, swaying to the music, tilting her hips slowly, she swirled once, allowing the skirt of her dress to rise, letting him catch a glimpse of what was underneath. She heard him draw a deep breath and smiled to herself. Ok, he wanted a strip tease, he’d get one.  
She swayed more to the beat, letting her movements become more fluid and less stiff. For once she was grateful to all the yoga she’d been forced to endure as it had left her quite flexible. She closed her eyes, letting her head dip back slightly, as she ran her hands over her breasts, feeling her nipples hardening, visible through her dress, and moaned softly. 

Jeremy groaned from his viewing point and she heard the sound of a zipper being drawn down. Her breasts felt tight and heavy and she cupped both of them, squeezing them together, before lowering her shoulder to slip the dress off, feeling the heavy jersey material slide over her sensitised nipple. She groaned at the feeling and slowly let the dress fall off the other shoulder. She opened her eyes to look at Jeremy, her pupils dilating fully as she watched him playing with his erect cock, his eyes hooded and full of lust. She felt sexy and free, her skin hummed with desire for this man. She knew he could make her cum from the sound of his voice alone and she shivered in anticipation.

She swirled again, feeling the skirt whip around her waist, showing off the stockings and garter, whimpering slightly as she heard him groaning loudly. She looked over as he ran his hand lazily up and down his cock, straining, in his seated position. She stood back a little and, winking at him, turned slightly to the side, pulling the skirt up, so he could see that she was wearing a g string, before placing one foot up onto a storage box and bending forward, began to smooth her stockings up. She licked a finger and ran it along the front of her g string before dipping her finger inside to play with her clit, her body arching backwards, knowing that from the strangled sounds he was making, he wasn’t going to last. Slowly she removed her finger and licking it clean, stood, pulling the sleeves off each arm and then, still swaying and moving in time to the music, she slowly wriggled her way out of the dress, letting it pool at her feel, before stepping over it to stand directly in front of him.

“Jesus, fuck, G, you’re fucking gorgeous. You’ll be the death of me.” He gasped, spreading pre cum over the purpling head of his cock.

She turned to face him, biting one lip slowly, keeping full eye contact with him as she shimmied out of the g string and stood before him. He reached out to touch her but she side stepped his hand and climbed onto his lap; her knees spread.

“Is this for me?” she whispered, bending down to nip at his ear, as she lifted herself up and sat back down on his cock, gasping as she felt the roughness of the jeans underneath her arse. She rocked a couple of times, groaning as she tightened, feeling her dampness spread over the material.

“Oh fuck.” She moaned as he filled her, feeling one hand wrapped around her waist as the other delved towards her clit.

Jeremy looked up at her from his slightly squashed position and thought she was the most beautiful person he’d ever met. When he’d said strip for me, he’d expected a short shimmy and then the dress on the floor, what she’d done for him had blown his mind and he knew it wouldn’t be long before he blew his load.

Georgie bent to kiss him, sucking on his bottom lip, her lace clad breasts brushing against his top and slowly moved her hips up before ramming herself back down on him. She knew he could taste her juices on her tongue and lazily swirled her tongue around his mouth, loving the small moans he made in the back of his throat.

She groaned loudly as she felt his hands on her waist steadying her as he bucked up into her, over and over again, squealing as the roughened denim chafed against the inside of her thighs. It was a delicious pain.

“I needed it faster.” He grinned, sweat forming in his hairline and dripping down his face.

“Oh God, me too.” She moaned, feeling her muscles tightening, her breath catching in her throat.

“Touch yourself.” He demanded, his pupils black and full blown. He was so close but needed her to cum first. She was just the picture of wanton desirability as she sat, stretched on his cock, her hair hanging down in mussed curls, eyes fully dilated, her mouth open as she panted, her stocking clad thighs clamped around him. 

“Ohhhh.” She whimpered as she pressed lightly down on her clit, bright sparks of electricity humming through her skin, she yelped as his finger joined hers, pressing harder, circling the sensitive nub until she felt the edges of her vision clouding as her eyes rolled. She panted heavily, her entire core heavy and tight and she squealed loudly, panting deeply as her orgasm shot through her, her muscles clenched tightly around his already sensitive cock and he followed her.

She slumped down onto his chest, her breathing heavy as she struggled to catch her breath. She gingerly moved her legs, wincing as the soft skin of her thighs protested.

“Think your jeans might have rubbed me up the wrong way.” She joked, as she tiredly lifted herself off him, feeling their combined fluids dripping down her leg and across his jeans.

“Think they might need a wash.” He joked, blinking to try and stem the wave of exhaustion that threatened to take him down.

“I’m so tired. It’s official. I’ve been worn out by the Renner family. Shopping with your mum, then Munchkin and now you. You know, you’d make a crap Hawkeye in real life, trying to kill someone through tiredness.” She grinned, hearing him laugh.

“Well I think you’d be an excellent Black Widow.” He replied, yawning.

“You had me entirely at your mercy with that strip tease,” he continued seeing her look of confusion, “Damn G, when I said strip, I was expecting a 2-minute shimmy and then the dress on the floor. That …was fucking amazing. Nearly blew my load just watching you,” he huffed, “ where did you learn…no, never mind, don’t wanna know.” He finished as he face fell slightly.

He pulled her close for a kiss and made to get up, his jeans now soaked with their fluids.

“These have to come off.”

“Are we going to be okay walking semi naked through the house and upstairs? What if Munchkin wakes up?”

“Ah, yeah, right. Better put your dress back on and I’ll just zip him away. Ew, that feels, just...ew. What do you say we take a bath?”

“As long as you don’t fart in it.” She squealed with laughter as he swatted her backside.

“Cheeky minx, just for that I’ll fart twice.”

“Eww, J!!” she laughed as she pulled her dress back on.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanksgiving is coming up.

The next couple of weeks had flown by. The more time Georgie spent with Munchkin the more she fell in love with the little girl. Jeremy had taken to moaning that he was being supplanted as Munchkin’s favourite after Georgie had bought her some acrylic paint and canvas paper and they spent all their time in Georgie’s studio, painting away quite happily. He didn’t really mind as it freed him up to get on with some jobs around the house. Winter was already here in this part of Nevada and he was busy making sure his trucks and vehicles were ready for the snow, when it arrived. New tyres, chains, oil changes, new winter wipers for the windscreen as well as putting each vehicle through a full service. Jeremy had quite a few vehicles he used around the land during winter and it was taking up a lot of time to get everything ready. He normally would have done this earlier, but Georgie had turned up in his life and he’d run out of time. He was actually really pleased that she and Munchkin were getting on so well. He smiled to think of the two of them, bent over their respective easels, painting to their hearts content, though he suspected Georgie’s might be a bit more professional than his daughters and not quite so likely to end up on the fridge or stuck to the kitchen wall. He still hadn’t been able to see the painting she was working on and it bugged him. She’d told him it would be revealed at Christmas, so he had to wait but he had a plan…

“Hey G, what do you want to do for Thanksgiving?” he popped his head round the door of her studio.

“Hmm? When’s that?” she asked, staring intently at the canvas in front of her.

“You don’t know when Thanksgiving is?” he looked at her, surprised.

“British, remember? We’ve had human occupation since before the Romans, if there was a thanksgiving then it wasn’t noted…” she replied dryly, placing her paintbrush down and wiping her hands.

“Yeah, yeah, so your country’s an old timer, whilst mine is new and shiny.” He stuck his tongue out at her, quickly bringing it back in as she pinched her fingers together at him, laughing.

“Well, actually there’s been human occupation on this land for about 15,000 years.”

“Really?” he asked, surprised.

“Yeah, humans moved from Asia to here and became the first Native American Indians. Still not as old as my country though, apparently we’ve had human occupation on and off for about a million years.”

“How…how do you know all this crap?” he asked, sometimes unable to remember what he’d had for breakfast.

“Studied world history at school and it just stuck, like the fact that if you’re cold eat ice cream as your blood vessels constrict and you lose less body heat and vice versa, on a hot day have a hot drink, your blood vessels dilate and you lose body heat,” she giggled at his bemused expression, “I have a mind full of trivia, I’m great in a pub quiz.” She snorted.

“Oh, remind me to have you on my team at the next Avengers quiz.”

“You guys have a quiz?”

“Yeah, a question is sent out on our messenger group and the first to answer wins.”

“Who asks the questions?”

“Who do you think?”

“Stark?” she sniggered.

“Absolutely, you think RDJ would give up that little bit of power as the quizmaster?”

She laughed at the thought of Robert giving power to anyone. From what she’d heard from Cat over the years, RDJ was even the unofficial boss at the studios, due to the amazing amount of money he’d brought in thanks to Iron Man and the Avengers films.

“So, thanksgiving? Any thoughts?” he asked, leaning against the doorway.

“Still don’t know when it is, so no thoughts.” She deadpanned, staring at him.

“Oh, last Thursday in November, so what’s today, the 7th? Anyway it’s the 22nd this year and we had a plan to go to Mom’s house, only I don’t think we’ll all fit…”

“How many are we talking J?”

“me, three siblings, Mom, partners plus kids, oh about fourteen people.”

“Fourteen? I’ve seen your Mom’s place, it’s lovely but there’s no way fourteen people will fit. Why are you asking me?”

“I might have said we can have it here.”

“Of course, J it’s your house, you can invite whomever you want over.” She smiled at his thoughtfulness.

“I know, but you live here too, and I know you’ve said the thought of crowds of people upsets you.”

“Yeah but I’ve been shopping with your Mom and I was fine, plus they’re your family. I’m not going to say no. But J? Thank you,” She smiled, walking over to him to kiss him, “Thank you for thinking of me but if it gets too much, I’ll retreat to the cabin for a few hours, or in here, but be warned, I’m bringing Munchkin with me.”

“You really love her don’t you?” he asked, thoughtfully.

“I do. I care for her deeply and I love to be around her,” she looked straight at him, “I know, I’m as surprised as you. I know I said I didn’t know how to be around kids but she’s unlike any other kid I’ve ever met, and I love her.”

“Little warning, her cousins can be dickheads.”

“Right, warning noted.” She smiled up at him and leaned up to kiss his nose, “Gotta get back to this, otherwise I’ll never have it finished.”

“Who’s it for? You never said.” He grinned, holding onto her hand.

“You’ll have to wait till Christmas. It’s almost done but not quite and it needs time to dry and I need to get it framed, so bugger off and stop asking questions.”

“Will you paint me like one of your French girls?” he leered, suggestively at her.

“Your ego wouldn’t fit on the canvas.” She retorted, laughing.

“Or my dick…,” he laughed as she broke into peals of laughter that didn’t stop, “Hey, it wasn’t that funny.”

“Wasn’t that big…” she retorted, grinning at him, shooing him out the door and firmly closing it behind him.

She turned back to her easel, trying to get her mind off doing a nude painting of him. It would take too long for a start, she’d have to keep stopping to jump on him, and then where would she hang it? She imagined his family coming over to find a naked painting of him in the front room. She broke into loud peals of choked laughter. 

Jeremy smiled as he heard her laughing before heading back to the kitchen. He was even more intrigued as to what she was painting and who it was for. He dialled his Mom.

“Hey Mom, it’s fine to come to mine for Thanksgiving. Want me to let everyone know or will you…?”

“Is Georgie okay with having the hoards round?”

“Yeah, she’s fine. Told me off as it’s my house and I should just invite who I want, but she knows why I asked her and she’s fine. Said if it’s too much she’ll disappear into the studio to paint.”

“Oh, is she nearly done with it?”

“Hey, hold up, you know what she’s painting?” he asked, curious.

“Of course, I commissioned it.”

“Ah, that’s not fair, she won’t even let me see it, let alone tell me who it’s for.”

“I should think not. Don’t you dare peak either. I will know if you have and I will not be pleased.”

“Yes ma’am, ok won’t peak, got it.”

“Good. Too curious for your own good you were, always have been. I remember trying to keep presents away from you at Christmas and Thanksgiving.”

“Yeah, I always found them, no matter where you put them.”

“Even when I put your brother’s name on them, you knew they were yours. I don’t now how but you were never wrong.”

“Can you put that on a t shirt? ‘Jeremy is never wrong’. I’ll hand them out to all the family.”

“Don’t be a smart ass.” She chuckled, “Right I’ve got a few calls to make. What time on the 22nd?”

“Midday? I’ll get the food, don’t worry, but can you make your cranberry sauce and bring it over? Oh, oh and your key lime pie, too!” he grinned like a little boy.

“OK, I can do that, and Jeremy?”

“Yeah Ma?”

“Don’t go harassing Georgie over the painting. You’ll find out at Christmas.”

“O..k.. Mom.” He semi whined.

“Don’t be a dick.” She snorted and hung up.

Jeremy was still laughing as he put his cell phone back in his pocket. Georgie was being a bad influence on his Mom. ‘Don’t be a dick’.

Georgie painted away all the hours she had, when she wasn’t spending her time with Jeremy or Ava. She knew she’d told him it was for Christmas but in reality it was for Thanksgiving. She’d known when it was but had been advised by Val to play dumb, to put him off the scent. Once it was finally finished and dry enough, Val had come over, on the pretext of dropping off some presents for Ava for Jeremy to hide and they’d managed to smuggle the painting out to her car, so she could get it framed and ready to bring over for the 22nd. She’d managed to smudge some paint on another blank canvas and cover it up, so that he wouldn’t notice it was gone. She’d then had to spend a few days in her studio pretending to paint which had been so much fun. She’d spent a lot of that time texting Cat, trying to get her to come for Thanksgiving, to no avail. Cat, apparently, was planning to spend the entire weekend dossing on her sofa, eating whatever she could lay her hands on and doing absolutely fuck all and the thought of spending it in close proximity to a group of people she didn’t know was not on her top ten list of priorities. Georgie had spent quite a bit of time whining at her, but she wasn’t budging. In the end Georgie had given in and had played a lot of solitaire on her phone. Thanksgiving was getting closer and she could feel a heaviness in her stomach. She knew it was just anxiety over having so many people around her, but she knew Jeremy, Val and Ava wouldn’t leave her alone.

“Come on sleepyhead, gotta get up, they’ll be here soon, and we need to get the food done.” Jeremy shook Georgie awake, pulling the covers away from where she was all snuggled up in them.

“What time is it?”

“6am.”

“Fuck off.” She intoned, pulling the covers back over her head, groaning. 

He’d kept her awake until at least midnight, drawing just another orgasm out of her until she’d been a sweaty heap on the bed, unable to move or even care and now he wanted her to get up six hours later, well he could fuck right off.  
He laughed and headed to the bathroom, turning the shower on. He loved getting early, watching the sun rise, with a cup of fresh coffee in his hand but Georgie was the complete opposite. She loved to get up late and go to sleep late. It was a constant battle between them to find a time to get up that suited them both, so he normally got up early, made coffee, watched the sunrise, alone with his thoughts before waking her up a few hours later. It worked, but this morning was different. The hoards would soon be ravaging, and he wanted everything to be perfect. Not for his family, nah, they knew him from old, but for Georgie. It was her first Thanksgiving in the US and he wanted her to have the best time.

He heard a noise behind him and looked into a pair of bloodshot murderous eyes.

“I hate you.” She moaned, moving to grab her toothbrush and turning on the tap. She looked at her reflection in the bathroom mirror and groaned. Her hair was a mess of tangles and knots, her root growth was so big it ought to have its own postcode and her mascara, which she’d forgotten to take off due to being distracted by Jeremy, had smeared and was all over her face. She could hear him sniggering behind her and glared at him in the mirror. She spat the toothpaste into the sink and rinsed her mouth.

“I really do hate you right now.” She grumbled as he moved closer to her. They were both naked as neither had thought to get dressed the night before, or, indeed, had had enough energy to do so.

He pulled her into a hug, revelling in the warmth of her body, in the chilled bathroom.

“Come on babe, let’s have a shower than get coffee. We can watch the sunrise together, how about that?”

“Sun can fuck off too.” She muttered as he turned the shower on.

“Oh you are such a ray of fucking sunshine at this time aren’t you?” he chuckled.

“I’ve had less than six hours sleep and it’s still dark outside, you’re lucky I’m talking.” She glared up at him, yawning and stretched her arms above her head.

She wrinkled her nose.

“Oh God is that me? I stink.” She intoned, trying to hide a grin as he laughed, “hey laugh it up fuzzball, you don’t smell too pretty yourself.” She smiled, the grin finally breaking through as she snatched a towel out and whipped it at his arse, catching him with the end.

“Fuck G, that hurt.”

“I know.” She bat her eyelids and smiled; the smile wiped off her face as he stalked towards her in the small en-suite.

“OK, ok, I’m sorry.” She squealed as he picked her up and dumped her under the shower then turned it to cold for a moment than back to warm.

Her words were lost as he joined her and kissed her thoroughly in the warm water.

Later, she had to agree that watching the sunrise, sitting side by side with Jeremy, drinking coffee was one of the nicest things she’d ever done.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is quite a long chapter and warnings for graphic description of abuse

“Georgie, can you come and help me with the sauce?” Val called out from the kitchen.

“Coming.” She called back, getting up off the sofa, nearly tripping over Maria, or was it Michelle, on her way as they ran, screeching at each other round the front room. She caught Jeremy’s eye and he smirked. He was right, the cousins were little dickheads, but then they were all under 4 so they were all forgiven.

“Hi Val, what do you need me to do?” Georgie asked, as she stepped into the calm kitchen. All the kids were expressly forbidden from entering the kitchen, including Munchkin, but she was having too much fun to care, chasing her cousins round the house.

“Oh nothing, except sit and talk to me. Though it might be a bit much for you out there. My lot can be a bit loud when they get together, especially the boys. Nicky’s not too loud but she can be when she’s with Renny, and the kids…love them to pieces but my god they can make you wish you wore hearing aids so you could turn ‘em off.”

Georgie laughed, smiling at the older woman, as she sat on the kitchen stool.

“They’re fine, just a bit more boisterous than I’m used to but it’s fine. It’s lovely to see them all together. Were they like this as kids?”

“Worse. Couldn’t kick them out to their own homes at the end of the day.” Val snorted, as she stirred the gravy, bending to check on the turkey. It had been slow cooking over night and was almost done by the smell that wafted out.

“You don’t mean that.” Georgie laughed, jumping slightly as familiar arms wrapped themselves around her.

“Hey babe, you ok?” Jeremy kissed the side of her head.

“I’m caffeined up and I’m fine.” She snuggled into his embrace.

“Not too much for you?”

“No, I was just telling your mum that it’s nice to be included with a large family.”

“You’re always included babe.” He smiled, hugging her tight.

“Hey Mom, need any help?” he offered.

“Oh yes, you can take the turkey out. It’s done, wrap it in foil and put it on the side, while I deal with the potatoes and vegetables. Gravy’s almost done, and yes I added some cranberries to it. The ham just needs heating up and then we’re done. Is the table set?”

“Yup, all done, best silverware too.” He stuck his tongue out at her back.

“Don’t be a dick.” She warned, from the stove.

“You are such a bad influence on my mother.” He sniggered as Georgie laughed.

“Hey, don’t blame me if she thinks you’re acting like a dick.”

“She always thought that, she just never said it.”

“Not out loud Renny, just in my head.” His mother chuckled as he stared at her in surprise.

Huffing he pulled the turkey out of the oven and placed it on the side, covering it in foil, breathing the aromas deeply.

“Mmm, gonna forget you called me a dick, I’m concentrating on food today.” He grinned, breaking off a piece of the turkey and shoving it in his mouth.

“Jeremy Lee Renner, you had better not be doing what I think you’re doing.” Val said, sharply, staring poker faced at her son.

He shoved his greasy hands behind his back and stared at her, wide eyed, trying not to wince at the hot turkey burning his tongue.

“No Mom,” he mumbled before opening his mouth wide to fan his burned tongue, “fuck, that shit’s hot.”

Georgie broke into peals of laughter watching the antics.

“Is this a regular thing?” she asked.

“Oh yes, every damn year he tries to steal food before it’s served, and every year I catch him,” she turned to look at Jeremy, who was guzzling down a glass of orange juice, “did you burn your tongue?”

He nodded, putting the empty glass on the side.

“Serves you right. Can you see if you can take the ham out without burning your tongue?” she smiled, her words biting.

“’s Mom.” He shrugged, grinning, thoroughly reprimanded.

Georgie watched them both, a deep fondness growing through her for Jeremy and his whole family. She was totally in love with him, that was a given, but slowly his whole family were worming their way in, and she welcomed it. Having spent the last three years in a cold, affection free place, she was amazed how open Jeremy was with his family. They called each other names, threw cushions at each other, laughed and joked and yet she knew that each one of them would be there for the others if they were needed. It was alien to her, but she desperately wanted what they had.

She felt his arms around her again and smiled up at him, reaching up to press a soft kiss on his cheek.

“You ok babe?” he frowned at her over bright eyes.

“I am. I was just thinking your family is wonderful and so lucky to have each other and I’m glad I’m here with you.”

“I’m glad you’re here too.” He whispered, bending to kiss her back.

“Hey, once you two have stopped being soppy with each other, the meats need to go on plates, and taken out to the table. Georgie, here you can carry the veg. Drop them and I will tan your backsides.”

“Yes ma’am.” Jeremy said, automatically as he crossed the kitchen to plate up the meat. Georgie grabbed the dish of veg and followed him out to the table, feeling she’d just been caught by a teacher doing something she shouldn’t have been doing.

“Can you pass the cranberry sauce?” Georgie asked one of Jeremy’s brothers. It was either Clayton or Kyle; she’d been introduced to them all in such rush she’d instantly forgotten who was who.

Jeremy looked over at Kyle who hadn’t heard.

“Kyle, cranberry sauce.” He nodded at Georgie, who smiled back at him.

“Oh sorry, here you go.” Kyle handed her the dish of sauce.

She spooned some onto her plate and smiled as she felt Jeremy’s hand on her leg. He leaned over to whisper.

“You’re doing fine, love you.”

“Love you too,” she whispered back, slapping his hand with the back of her knife as he tried to lift a slice of turkey from her plate.

“Mom!,” he called out, grinning, “ she hit me with her knife.”

“Then don’t take my stuff,” she dead panned back, “ taking my food is fighting time.” She giggled as he stuck his bottom lip out at her.

“Daddy, don’t be a dick.” Munchkin said from beside him, causing the entire table to crease up in laughter.

“Hey, don’t look at me, I did not teach your daughter that phrase. I may be corrupting your mother but not your daughter.” Georgie sniggered at the look he gave her.

“Munchkin, where did you learn to say that?” he asked gently, as the little girl looked around at all the adults laughing and her bottom lip started wobbling.

“Meemaw said it to you in the kitchen.”

“Mom….” He stated, both eyebrows raised, as his mother choked back her laughter.

“Well, stop being a dick and I won’t feel the need to say it.” She laughed.

He turned to his daughter and smiled, ruffling her hair.

“Hey Ava, that word, dick, it’s a grown-up word and…”

“A swear word like those other ones you say?”

He could feel the flush of red slowly creeping up his face. Out of the mouth of babes.

“Yeah, like those ones and little girls shouldn’t really say them.”

“Dick!, dick, dick.” Two-year-old Josh suddenly piped up to the dismay of his mother. Clay, his father, thought it was hysterically funny.

Georgie was bent over double with laughter. Jeremy had been reamed out by his mother and sister for teaching all the kids swear words, and his brother Clay was in the doghouse for finding it funny. Georgie had quietly finished her meal and had fled outside as the laughter bubbled out of her. She lit a cigarette but was finding it hard to actually take a drag off it in between bouts of the giggles.

“I’m glad you’re finding it funny, G, do you have any idea how many glares I’m getting right now.” He grinned at her as he slumped down next to her. He shivered as the chill air surrounded him, promising snow. Georgie reached out to switch the heater on and he sighed in relief.

“Want a cigarette? They’re menthol though.” She offered the pack to him.

“Nah, got mine in here somewhere,” he stood up, digging his hand into his jeans pocket, “here we go.” He lit one and sat back down, propping his sock covered feet up on the glass table in front of him.

He stretched, placing his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him. She snuggled into his side and they sat, content in each other’s company, watching a few fat snowflakes fall from the leaden sky. A few turned into many and soon there was a veritable blizzard happening.

“Shit, snow’s early.” He muttered, stubbing out his cigarette and, turning the heater off, pulled Georgie up out of her seat and into the house.

“Clay, Ky, you got winter tyres on? Snow’s coming down hard. I know Nicky will have changed hers already but you two…”

“Yeah, yeah mine’s on.” Kyle shouted back from the recliner in front of the large TV. The football was on and both men were glued to the screen.

Jeremy frowned as he got nearer the screen.

“Who’s playing?” he called out.

“Redskins at Cowboys, game starts in ten,” Clayton called back, “and my tyres are fine thanks.”

“Just asking.” He muttered to himself, smiling as Georgie squeezed his hand.

“You want to watch the football?” she asked, as he grinned bashfully at her.

“Yeah, you mind?” he said, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

“Course not. If it was proper football I’d join you…” she sniggered at the look on his face.

“Them’s fightin’ words, missy.” He chuckled, pulling her into a hug.

“Hey Renny, put her down and come watch the game.” One of his brothers called out, Georgie wasn’t sure which one.

“Go on, go join the boys,” she laughed, swatting him on the arse as he turned to walk away. He turned back to look at her, wiggling his hips as he walked towards his brothers.

She stood laughing for a moment.

“He’s happy and I thank you for that.”

Georgie turned to see Nicky stood behind her.

“Oh, thanks?...I think, I’m not sure it was all me but…”

“Oh it’s definitely you, “ Nicky smiled, “ come and join us for a coffee in the kitchen? It’s a bit of a tradition we girls have; the boys watch the football and we have coffee and cake in the kitchen with Mom.”

“Thank you, I’d love to.” Georgie smiled and followed the older woman into the kitchen.

“I’ll just get myself a mug and join you.” Georgie said, walking towards where her mug hung from a mug tree by the window.

“Oh the mugs are by the window.” Lesley, or was it Sarah, called out.

“Thank you.” Georgie turned to smile at the younger woman, turning back, trying not to grin when she heard Nicky.

“She lives here Les, she knows where the damn mugs are.”

Georgie grabbed her mug and joined them, sat around the kitchen table.

“I’m so sorry, I totally forgot you live here, Renny’s been single for so long, even before his divorce came through, that I forgot he has you.”

“That’s perfectly ok. Sometimes I forget I live here, and I wake up wondering am I in a dream,” Georgie smiled, feeling bad for the younger woman. She poured herself a mug of coffee and taking a sip, sighed with pleasure,

“Oh god that’s better. J woke me up at 6 this morning to get the place ready for you all. I nearly killed him. It’s an ungodly hour of the morning.”

“You call him J?” Nicky queried

“Yes, why?”

“I’m surprised he lets you. He made us all call him Renny. He hates being called J, always has since I’ve known him.”

“Oh, he’s never said anything to me. He calls me G, I call him J.”

“Oh he’s whipped. Tell me how did you do it?” Nicky snorted as Val smiled.

“Do what?” Georgie asked, mystified as to what she was going on about.

“Tame my big brother. You’ve got him all touchy feely with the hugs and the kisses and he lets you call him J, I’m amazed.” Nicky smiled, sipping her coffee.

“I...erm, I don’t know, I wasn’t aware he was a wild animal.” She knew she was blushing slightly as she heard her own words and bit her lip to stop the full grin that threatened to erupt.

“Oh, then it’s love, and I’m so happy for you both. He went through so much shit; I didn’t think he’d ever be happy again.”

“Well…”

“Leave the poor girl alone, Nick, let her breathe for god’s sake.” Val smiled across the table; her finger raised.

“Sorry.” Nicky apologised, “Hey where’s Sarah?”

“Oh she’s putting George and Maria down for a nap. They were worn out. She’ll be back in a minute.” Lesley muttered, not looking up from her phone.

“Put your phone away Lesley, it’s rude.” Val admonished the younger woman.

Georgie sipped her coffee and watched the group, trying to get a handle on their dynamics. It was something she’d learned from being with Tom; how to watch the group and learn who was in control and who was submissive. She was learning that Val was very much in control of this group.

“Sorry Val, I was just reading about Hiddleston…”

Georgie gasped deeply and put her mug down on the table with a crash. Val looked over at her, noticing her sudden white face and unsuccessfully tried to get Lesley from carrying on.

“Apparently he was filmed hitting his latest girlfriend across the face and he’s in so much shit. I wonder if they’ll fire him?”

Georgie sat at the table, white noise in her ears, gasping for air as her vision began to narrow.

“Nicky, go get Renny, now!” Val commanded as she went to Georgie’s side, hearing Nicky scrape the chair back and run out of the kitchen.

“Georgie, breath, hear my voice, sweetie, just breath, can you do that? Sweet girl, just breath.”

“Renny, I think she’s…”

“Panic attack, I know.” He squatted down next to Georgie and held her hands, watching as she tried desperately to catch her breath.

“Hey babe, it’s me, come on just breathe, listen to my voice, ok, you’re going to be ok, it’s just a panic attack. Breathe in with me, look at me, that’s it, keeping looking at me,” he said, softly, looking at her pinched, white face and panicked eyes, “now breathe out slowly,” this was a bad one and he wondered what had set it off, “ now breathe in, hold it for 5, then out again,” he continued until her breathing had slowed down enough for him to lift her out of the chair and to carry her upstairs.

He walked back into the kitchen to hushed whispers.

“So, can you tell me what set her off? What were you talking about?” he looked at the four women as Sarah had just joined them.

“Renny, it was nothing, we were talking about how happy you were and how happy I was for you both, then I asked where Sarah was and Lesley told me she was putting the kids down, then I don’t know, Lesley was reading something from her phone about Hiddleston smacking his girlfriend in public, and then, Georgie just went white and started hyperventilating. I don’t know what it was.”

Jeremy dropped into one of the chairs with a whoosh, his shoulders slumped.

“Shit. Fuck…I knew I should have said something, but I never thought anything like this would come up.”

“What would come up? Renny? What’s going on?” Nicky asked, looking from him to their mum who was sat with a pensive look on her face. She raised her eyebrows at her son who nodded, and she sat back sighing.

“Mom? Renny? What’s going on?”

“Ok, the reason I never said anything to any of you is that it wasn’t my story to tell…”

“Georgie!, how are you feeling? Come and sit down, here let me get you a cup of tea.” Val said, calmly as Georgie walked back into the kitchen, her face drawn and white.

“It’s ok J, I’ll tell it.” She said, walking over to him and hugging him. She pulled up a chair and sat down, careful to keep him within touching distance.

“Here’s your tea sweetheart, you take your time.” Val said, placing a cup of peppermint tea by her side.

Georgie smiled at her and took a sip.

“I don’t know if you know why I’m here or how I got here but…”

“Your Renny’s girlfriend, that’s why you’re here.”

“Hush Lesley, let her speak.” Val whispered furiously.

“It’s ok, I am J’s girlfriend but when I first got here I wasn’t. In fact I didn’t know him that well at all. You see I was with my ex for three years,” she took a deep breath, “ Christ I need a cigarette,” then smiled as Jeremy took one out, lit it and handed it to her, getting up to open the window, “and when we first began it was lovely, he was everything I ever wanted in a man and I thought I was what he wanted too. It took me three years to realise there was something wrong with him. That what he said was cruel and cutting, but at the time I took him at his word and just tried harder to be the prefect girlfriend. He first hit me because I smiled at the room service man who delivered our food. He smacked me across the face, cut my lip and then made me eat hot soup with a split lip. Afterwards he did the usual; cried, said he was sorry and it would never happen again, and it didn’t, until it did, then it became the norm for everything he thought I did wrong,” she took a deep drag off the cigarette and paused to wipe her eyes, “I’ve not told a single person this,” she turned to Jeremy who was looking at her with such heartbreak, “not even Cat, but," she paused, thinking about her next words, "he thought it was funny, to beat me until I was on the floor.” she stopped as the other women gasped.

“Jeez Georgie, I’m so sorry. I didn’t know. I would have stopped reading.”

“I know you would, but it wouldn’t have helped. He continued to take what he wanted, when he wanted it and how he wanted it for a little over a year, until I met Jeremy. The first time I met him, he was drunk and funny and still married,” she smiled, reaching over to squeeze his hand, “and I remember thinking he was the kind of person I ought to be with, someone I could get drunk with and have fun, but of course, my ex saw us talking and I was punished for it. The next time we met, I tried to ignore him, but he caught up with me outside the ladies and told me he could see something was wrong and if I needed someone I could talk to him. My ex saw this and that night,” she stopped, trying to stem her tears, her voice catching in her throat.

Jeremy looked at her, questioning her.

“I’m ok, I need to finish this, it’s good for me to get this out, you know Gillian was right, it is good to talk,” she laughed mirthlessly, “ that night, my ex tried to kill me and he would have if I hadn’t managed to open the hotel room door and find Jeremy’s room. He’d given me his room number, anyway I banged on the door, scared out of my wits that my ex was going to come barrelling along and drag me away before I could get inside, and Jeremy opened the door, took one look at me, bleeding and bruised, and took me in. He got me a doctor and then one of those two out there drove me from LA to here that night. Jeremy took me in, not knowing who I was only that I needed help and, well, we fell for each other.”

“Oh my fucking god Georgie, that’s...I’m so sorry that happened to you, but I’m so happy it was Renny who helped you. He’s a diamond my big bro.”

“Yes, he is, but I’m not finished. There’s one more thing I need to tell you, but this can’t go anywhere. Please, I’m begging you. If this got out I don’t know what he’d do.”

“Cross my heart sweetie, none of us here will say a damn word.” Val commanded.

“My ex was Tom Hiddleston.”


	20. Chapter 20

Georgie sat out the back, watching the snow coming down thick and heavy. It was up to nearly 2 feet deep in places since it had started earlier that afternoon. She watched mindlessly as the thick fat flakes drifted downwards, caught on the quick breeze that threatened to blow through her. She took a deep drag of her cigarette and sighed. She’d been sat out the back since her panic attack and then mini meltdown in the kitchen afterwards and no one except Jeremy had come near her. She was angry with herself.. Angry at herself for how she’d reacted to hearing Tom’s name, angry for telling Jeremy’s family about what had happened to her, talking to them like she was a part of this family; she wasn’t, her reaction to their upset and kindness afterwards had shown her that, and angry at how she’d then treated them. She knew that shouting at them to get out of her way and then fleeing outside with only her slippers to protect her, was not really the adult way of dealing with things. Jeremy had appeared in the doorway not long after, holding her winter coat, which he’d handed to her without a word before going back inside, shutting the door behind him.

She had no clue how long she’d been sitting outside but she was down half a packet of cigarettes and there was a large pile of butts in the cut glass ashtray on the coffee table. She huddled deep into the comfy chair, thankful the heater was on and stared out into the darkness. She sat, motionless, her breath clouding in the cold, lost in her thoughts. This, what she had with him, was never going to work. It was obvious to anyone that she just couldn’t do adult relationships and maybe Tom was who she deserved.

“You’ll get frostbite if you stay out here much longer.” Jeremy huffed as he dropped down into the chair next to her. He was wearing a thick winter fleece, his socked feet burrowed into thick sheepskin moccasins. 

“Have they gone?” she asked, softly, still staring out at the darkness, her small frame engulfed by the huge duck down winter coat.

“Yeah, we did presents, and they said to say goodbye and mom said she’ll call you in a day or so.”

“Probably to tell me I’m a bad girlfriend.” She murmured to herself.

“What? Whoa. Where’s that coming from?” he turned to look at her, “G, look at me? Please?”

Slowly she turned her head to look at him.

“Is that why you’re out here? You think what? That they don’t like you anymore?”

She nodded, taking a drag off her dwindling cigarette, “ I shouted at your mum, J.”

“Yeah, and she’s heard worse from us kids. I told her to fuck off once. Only once mind you, she was so shocked I got away with it,” He chuckled, “hey, look G, they’re not angry with you for shouting at them, they’re worried about you. What you went through was awful and they’re just worried. Mom just wants you to feel better.”

“I don’t think I can J. What he did. It’s always going to be there; I’m never going to get away from him.” She whispered, stubbing out her cigarette and opening the packet to get another.

She lit the new cigarette and dragged deeply on it.

Jeremy looked at her, seeing the tear tracks and over bright eyes and her stiff movements. He had this thought that horrified him and part of him was not ready to ask her about it in case it was true, but he knew it would just grow in his mind, blackening, until he asked.

“G? is there anything else you want to tell me about what he did?” He asked her softly, concern and tenderness in his voice, bleeding through to her. He took a look at the huge tears spilling out between her closed lashes and his heart beat fast in his chest.

“Did he?...” he began, stopping to clear his throat that had closed up around the words.

“Rape me?” she said, finishing his sentence.

He nodded, unable to convey the words.

“No, well not in the conventional terms of what being raped is. He never forced me, but made it so I never said no,” she smiled wanly at him and he took a deep breath in to centre his thoughts and feelings.

“Not allowing someone to say no is just as bad, in my opinion. G, you know you can always say no to me. Tell me go fuck myself if you want. Call me a cunt. I don’t care. He took your choice away from you and that, in my book, is just so wrong. I just want to punch his perfect teeth down his fucking throat for what he did to you.” He lit up his own cigarette and sat back in his chair.

“J?,” Georgie began, blowing out smoke, “what would happen if you told the avengers about this? About how he treated me and the beatings?” she began, stopping as he turned to look at her, questioningly.

“What are you saying G?”

“I had a lot of time to sit out here, mainly thinking self-destructive thoughts, but I thought about the new girlfriend he’s been caught slapping and wondered what would happen if it somehow got out that that wasn’t his first rodeo…” she trailed off, looking at him.

“I don’t know, are you sure you wanna open that road? All that could come from letting the world in? whatever you decide I, and my entire fucking family, will be beside you. We don’t stand behind, we get up front and personal when one of ours is attacked, and you, baby girl, are mine, so you’re family.”

She smiled a wobbly smile at him, feeling tears welling at his words.

She laughed softly. “I guess if I can put an arrow in Loki’s eye socket, I might sleep better.” She grinned, feeling a huge weight lifting from her shoulders.

“Are you quoting me to me?” he grinned, reaching out to stroke her cold cheek.

Georgie just smiled at him, stretching her stiff legs.

“Come on baby girl, put the cigarette out, let’s get in before your legs really do get frostbite. We’re lucky I put the wind break in,” he gestured to the huge curved concrete and glass wall that was set about six feet from the doorway, “about otherwise we’d have about three feet of snow up against this door right now, and I don’t know about you but that heater ain’t cutting it.”

“OK, I am a bit chilly.” She smiled, stretching as she unfurled herself and got up to take his hand.

“I have to admit you were right, it is much warmer in here. Is Munchkin asleep? I missed her bed time, do you think it would ok if I nipped up to see her?” Georgie said, her feet stretched out on Jeremy’s lap as they sat on one of the leather sofas. She was basking in the heat from the fire which crackled in the open fireplace. It wasn’t lit that often, due to the heating system installed in the house, but Jeremy liked to sit in the firelight every now and again, loved the smell of the burning wood. She moaned softly as he gently massaged her cold feet.

“Oh no, she went home with mom. Mom thought we might need some space to sit and talk. Gotta love her, mom's a wise old bird.”

“Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean for, well, you only see her at weekends…sorry.” She trailed off, looking at him, his eyes glinting in the firelight, orange highlights playing off his fair hair.

“Ah, that’s ok, Munchkin loves staying with her meemaw, so you know, it was no biggie.”

“Why meemaw? Where does that come from?” Georgie smiled, relaxing back into the large fluffy cushion she was laying on.

“Honestly? I have no clue, think it’s a mishmash of ‘my grandma’, but mom won’t answer to anything else. In fact god forbid you ever call her grandma, or grannie, she’ll take your fucking head off. She just stares at you with her murder face.”

Georgie snorted, “Murder face? Is like that resting bitch face? You know, when you’re lost in thought and not moving a muscle in your face and you look like a bitch. Cat has one. It’s how she keeps control at work, but don’t tell her I said that, she’d kill me for giving up her secret.”

“Ok,” he smiled, feeling her toes warming under his ministrations, “ no telling Cat I know her secret. Resting bitch face eh? I think murder face is a bit worse, both me and mom have it. We both look like we’ll kill you when we’re not moving a muscle in our face.”

“Show me. I’ve not noticed it before. I know your soft face, your angry face and your fuck me face,” she giggled softly, “but not the murder face.”

Jeremy took a deep breath and cricking his neck muscles, he slowly relaxed all the muscles in his face and stared at her almost blankly, his eyes dead.

Georgie looked as the man she loved totally changed into a stone-cold killer in front of her and shivered in spite of herself. It was like the look in Tom’s eyes.

“Jesus J, now I know how Cap felt seeing the Winter Soldier.” she joked to hide how much it had affected her.

He broke into a grin, spoiling the look much to her relief.

“Don’t do that again, I don’t like your murder face. It’s too much like…” she stopped, taking a deep breath in, her face a little pale in the firelight.

Jeremy dropped her feet and wriggled up the sofa to take her in his arms.

“Hey baby girl, I didn’t mean to scare you, but you did ask.” He chuckled, holding her close, stroking the bare skin above her top.

“I know, and you get what you ask for I guess,” she sat up suddenly, pushing him off her, “ I didn’t get to give you your present, what with me throwing my toys out the pram and all that,” she smiled, as she got up off the sofa and padded softly on the wooden flooring out of the room and round to her studio. The door was unlocked as she’d locked all her paints away, leaving it open if any of the kids wanted a place to sit and draw. She picked up the wrapped, framed canvas and made me way back into the front room.

Jeremy swung his feet down onto the rug and sat back, waiting for Georgie to come back. He fingered the small box he had in his hand, and hastily shoved in under the cushion and she walked back to him carrying a large oblong gift.

“Here, I hope you like it. It took me ages and it’s ok if you don’t,” she babbled away at him, placing the frame in front of him.

He narrowed his eyes, smiling at her wryly.

“You, little minx, if this is a painting…” whatever he was about to say was lost as he ripped the wrapping paper off to see an exquisite study of Munchkin, laughing up at him. His breath caught in his throat as he studied it, through suddenly wet eyes.   
He reached out to trace the subtle brush marks, denoting her cheeks and hair and the sparkle in her eyes. He knew the photo it had been painted from. His mom had taken it as Munchkin had looked up at him one day in the garden, utter adoration in her face for him. He was completely out of sorts with it. He could feel his heart beating in his chest, joy bubbling up through him at the thought that one human being would take the time and effort to create something this beautiful just for him.

Georgie looked on, worried, as a myriad of emotions flowed over his face. What if he didn’t like it? Or worse, thought it was merely ok. She sat there quietly until he looked across at her and grinned, tears falling.

“J? are you ok?” she asked, not sure what was going on.

“Oh baby girl, this…this is…I’m lost for fucking words at how perfect this is. I can’t believe you did this for me…,” his eyes were drawn back to the painting and he reverently removed the remaining wrapping before standing up and carrying it. He removed a framed photo of his family from the wall and hung the painting in its place.

“Not a perfect place but it’ll do for tonight,” he stood back, totally mesmerised by how much of his daughter Georgie had managed to capture, from the adoration in her eyes, to the wispy strands of hair that blew around her face, the small flower she held in her outstretched hand and even the smallest details on her cardigan and top. He half expected Ava to turn and look at him, it was so real. Shit, she’d even got the small ladybird on the daisy.

He looked around to see her smiling , her eyes shining at his joy and beckoned her to his side.

“Thank you so so much for this. Seriously, it’s the greatest present I’ve ever been given, except for Munchkin herself,” he grinned, holding her tight to him.

“Of course.” She replied drily, grinning back at him.

“Oh, almost forgot, I got you something too.” He smiled, pulling her back onto the sofa and reaching for the small velvet box.

She stared at the box, biting her lip in anxiety. Surely he wasn’t about to…?

“It’s not an engagement ring, before you open it. I don’t think either of us is remotely ready for that kind of commitment,” he grinned, pressing a soft kiss onto the top of her bent head, “but, open it, and I’ll tell you what it is.”

Gingerly, she opened the box to find a thin silver band studied with what looked like diamonds and amethysts in a half circle. Jeremy reached to take it out of the box.

“It’s an eternity ring but I’d like to think of it as a commitment ring, that no matter what happens in the future I am committed to you. I know it’s fast and we’re still learning things about each other, but I want you to know I’ll always be there for you, no matter what,” He slipped the ring onto the third finger of her left hand, “ I got the eternity ring as it doesn’t look like an engagement ring.”

Georgie took a deep breath in as she stared at the sparkly band on her finger and looked at him in shock. Whatever she’d been expecting it was not this.

“Do you not like it?” he asked, his brows furrowed.

“I do, I really do, it’s beautiful, I’m just a little taken aback at the gesture. I wasn’t expecting anything like this but, yes,” she began.

“Yes?”

“Yes, I commit to you too, no matter what. How did you know I love silver?” She leaned forward to kiss him deeply, trying to convey what she was feeling inside, before turning back to admire the sparkles in the firelight.

"I didn't, it's not silver, it's platinum."

She took a sharp breath as she looked back at the ring. If it was platinum then it must have cost a fortune.

He laughed seeing the look on her face, “It’s insured G, don’t look so scared of it.”

“I’ve never had something so expensive before, the clothes didn’t count as it’s hard to lose those, but now I’m scared I’ll lose this or damage it.”

“Don’t worry, as I said, it’s insured, so you drop it or dislodge a stone, it gets replaced.”

She blew out a breath and sat forward on the edge of the sofa, laughing at her own silliness.

Jeremy stretched out on the sofa , shoving his legs to the side of her and breathed a deep breath in, he stretched his arms up behind his head and rested his head on them. His top rose slightly showing his toned belly and he looked at her, his eyes hooded, a small cocky grin on his face.

Georgie twisted until she was facing him, balancing on the edge of the sofa. She smiled broadly before slowly biting her bottom lip, watching as his pupils dilated in the glow of the fire.

She reached out and ran her hand down his chest, over his clothing, hearing the slight hitch in his breath. She scooted back on the sofa until she was level with his thighs and bending her head , she pushed his top up, and sucked lightly on his exposed skin, feeling the warm flesh under her hands. She loved the feel of his body, the way his muscles rippled under her touch, the heat he gave off and the sounds he made.

She grinned up at him as she pressed soft kisses on his lower stomach, feeling him breathing deeper as she slowly trailed her tongue to the top of his jeans, before popping open the button and gently lowering the zipper. She gently pressed her tongue against the cotton of his briefs, feeling the heat of his erection under her tongue. She raised her head to see him staring down at her, his eyes hooded and blown, all trace of fun gone, his stare serious and she smiled wickedly, dragging her nails down the material, sucking in a mouthful of cotton. She buried her nose at the base of his cock and breathed deeply, through the material, feeling him twitch against her face.

“Babe…please.” He let out a strangled plea.

Smiling she took pity on him and freed him from the confines. She could feel how wet she was but this was all for him.

She licked a stripe on the underside of his cock, moaning with delight as she did, before taking the head of him into her mouth, feeling her mouth watering at the taste of him. She hollowed her cheeks and slowly sucked him inside, moving down until she fit the entirety of him inside her mouth, she stilled for a moment, feeling him jump and twitch as she swallowed around him. She loved the smell of him, all musky and male and just him.

Jeremy clenched his fists, hissing through clenched teeth at the feel of her taking all of him into her mouth. Christ she was going to kill him as he felt her throat constrict around his cock. She slowly withdrew off him with a pop before doing the same again.

“Christ G, I’m not gonna last, you’re killing me here.” He muttered, breathing deep in through his nose as his hips bucked under her, his skin hot and flush from her and the heat from the fire.

She pulled off him gagging slightly.

“Could’ve warned me J.” she giggled, before nibbling her way down to his balls, sucking each one. She grasped his cock and lightly moved her hand up the hot velvet skin, finding out what he liked and what made him hot and bothered. She gently squeezed him, and his hips bucked under her touch.

“You like that?” she murmured, squeezing him a little harder, moving her hand faster giving a little flick at the end.

He groaned loudly, moving his hips up to get more friction. She squeezed harder, bending to run her tongue over the head of his cock, tasting the pre cum. 

Jeremy groaned, moving against the sofa, his leg bent, feeling the heat and wetness from her tongue as she sucked lightly on the head of his cock, her hand moving the hot soft skin. He was so fucking close.

He reached down and buried his fingers in her hair, tightening slightly as he felt the electricity rising, his nipples taut under his top, he growled, his voice husky and low. 

“Babe, I’m gonna come.”

Georgie smiled and sucked him deep into her mouth, touching his balls, feeling them retracting inside him. He was very close. She concentrated on sucking him deep and firm, ignoring his frantic moans and whimpers, feeling his body contracting and twitching, his hands flapping uselessly. He came hard, with a loud moan and she swallowed deep, licking his cock clean, smiling around the twitches and ripples as he came down from his orgasm.

She swallowed again and trying not to touch his sensitive cock she leaned up to kiss him, knowing he would taste himself on her. She was a little startled when he grabbed the back of her head and pulled her as close as she could get, kissing her deeply and frantically as if his life depended on it. She gave in to his demands, feeling his tongue sweep her mouth, his moans deep in the back of his throat. Slowly, he stilled and pulled away to stare at her, his eyes soft and heavy.

“I fucking love you G.” he smiled, licking his lips where he could still taste himself. He was worn out and slumped back on the sofa, pulling her against him.


	21. Chapter 21

The next few weeks went by quietly. They had both settled into a routine and were happy with each other. Jeremy would spend his afternoons writing new songs, most of which wouldn’t see the light of day. He had officially finished filming Avengers: Endgame just before Georgie had come to stay but was due back for reshoots at the beginning of January which meant he had a lot of time to play with. Georgie had settled into working on finance for Cat in the mornings and painting portraits in the afternoon. She was currently working on one of Jeremy, mainly for practice but also to give her something to do. Val had been ecstatic over the portrait of Munchkin, but Georgie felt she could have done more with it.  
After the clusterfuck that had been Thanksgiving, Georgie had called Cat and asked her what she knew about the whole debacle. Cat had been full of stories but no real facts. Whatever had happened was being kept under wraps by his management team. The series of pictures, that she’d managed to look at with the help of Jeremy holding her, had been grainy as it was a night time shot but clearly showed Tom striking a woman and the woman’s head flying back. She had broken down after seeing them, the sight bringing it all back clearly to her; the fear and then the pain from his hand striking her flesh hard had made her hide on the sofa under a blanket, shivering for the best part of a day.

Cat had told her that the new girlfriend was called Natalie and was on the same kind of Visa that she herself had been on. It had only been a couple of months since they had split and for him to have a new girlfriend and be able to get a Visa for her seemed a bit fishy to Cat and she’d verbalised this to Georgie.

_“ It wouldn’t surprise me if he’d been seeing her at the same time as me, then when I left, she took my place. Cat, can you do me a favour? Keep an eye on her? Things are in play right now and I don’t want her to take the brunt.”_

__

__

_“Oh she won’t, she dumped him after the first slap, bloody right too…,” she’d stopped, realising what she’d just said, “I’m so sorry Georgie, I didn’t mean that you…”_

_“It’s ok Cat, you’re right, it’s good she has left him after the first slap, and I should have too, I was…”_

_“You were vulnerable and a victim. Natalie Cooke is neither, however she is, or so my little fishy tells me, a keen member of the same S &M clubs that he frequents. Apparently she’s what is called a switch, switches between sub and dom, depending on who she’s with. Guess Tom just found out what it’s like to be on the receiving end as my little fishy tells me she’s taking him to court, but not until after a few stories will make their way into the press from anonymous sources…,” she'd paused, thinking over Georgie’s words, “so what things are afoot then Sherlock?”_

_“I’m Watson remember, to your Sherlock?” Georgie had giggled._

____

__

_“Ah yes, forgot for a moment, so Watson which games are afoot?”_

_“J is telling the avengers via their chat what Tom did to me, so they know that this latest thing isn’t his first rodeo. I know RDJ knows the full details, but the rest don’t.”_

_“Ah, are you sure about that? I don’t want you getting into some kind of law suit with Voldetwat, if it comes out you’re the source, or even for Renny to get into trouble, not that he couldn’t handle it, you’ve never seen him lose his temper, it’s a work of art. He puts me to shame.”_

_“When did you see him lose his temper?” Georgie had asked, curious._

_“Oh, some journalist twat asked him about the rumours surrounding his impending divorce, and bless, I don’t think he’s yet removed the metaphorical stick that Renny shoved up his arse that day, but, come to think of it, I’ve not seen his name on the press packs lately either…anyway, it was a glorious sight to behold.” Cat chuckled at the memory._

_“Right, remind me never to get on the wrong side of him then.” She laughed._

_“I don’t think that’s likely, do you? Miss ‘I have a diamond and platinum commitment ring’ Harvey, hmmm??”_

Georgie was just getting used to wearing her ring, after the incident when she dropped it down the unflushed toilet and had retrieved it with such a look of utter disgust and wretchedness on her face that Jeremy had forgiven her for dropping it in the first place. She’d washed her hands so much her skin had turned red. She now wore a ring adjuster on it at all times which kept it snug. She would quite often find herself gazing at the way it sparkled in the light, smiling to herself. The only times she took it off was when she was painting. Jeremy had insisted, after the toilet debacle, in case she got oil paint all over it. He still laughed over the look on her face as she stood holding the ring, liquid dripping down her arm.

The snow had stopped and was just laying on the ground but according to the weather station they were due some more just after Christmas Day. Georgie was a little apprehensive for Christmas after Jeremy had given her the news that his ex was taking Munchkin to Italy with her parents for the entire Christmas period and wouldn’t be back until the new year. She had a new boyfriend and wanted her family to meet his. She was upset as she’d been looking forward to spending Christmas with the little girl who had taken over a large part of her heart, but she was more upset for Jeremy. This would be the first time he’d not spent the day with his daughter, and she knew he was hurting. All his siblings were spending the day with their respective families and even his mom wasn’t coming over this year, as it was her turn to go to Kyle’s house, so it was just the two of them.

“Hey babe, you ok?” Jeremy called, coming out from his studio and into the front room.

Georgie looked up from the sofa where she’d been taking a break.

“I’m fine, just resting, you ok?” she smiled.

He sighed, “Nothing is going right. Everything I write down is just rubbish, I’m never gonna get anything recorded, I know it.”

“Oh hon, you’re just having a bad day, come sit down, talk to me.” She held open her arms for him to join her on the sofa.

“it’s just all going to shit you know? First Munchkin, now mom, Christmas is gonna be…,” he paused and looked at her raised eyebrows and wry smile, “Erm, not that just the two of us will be bad, but it’s not the same…I mean, it’ll be nice, no not nice, erm…good, it’ll be good just the two of us…oh fucks sake G help me out of this hole I’m digging…” he pleaded, looking as she tried unsuccessfully to keep in a bubble of laughter. 

She snorted at the trapped look on his face as he realised just how big the hole was.

“Ah shit G, you know what I’m trying to say, it just won’t be the same without Munchkin here.” He finished, morosely, his shoulders sagging.

She rubbed his back and laid her head on his shoulder.

“This will be the first Christmas in a long time that I’m looking forward to. Last year I was on my own, Tom happened to get a phone call on Christmas Eve from his mother, which meant he had to drop everything and run up to hers, he said she was ill, so it would be best if I stayed at home, though it wouldn’t surprise me if he was meant to be there for Christmas and just didn’t want me to go.”

Jeremy squeezed her tight to him.

“But you must have had other Christmases that were good? Right?”

“When I was little yes, I don’t remember any with my dad, you know he died when I was two, but after with me and mum? They were the best. Just us two and a tiny tree, a few presents plus a hand knitted jumper every year, turkey and veg cooking, and a box of chocolates and then we’d sit and watch the TV all afternoon and sometimes into the evening, if I could stay awake long enough that is. It was lovely, just the two of us at home, all snug and warm.” She smiled, lost in memories.

“What about with your ex-ex? And the other years with Tom?”

“It was ok with James, but mostly we’d be round his mum’s and one of his parents would get drunk and start blaming the other for everything that had ever gone wrong in their life, so we’d have to leave early and then he’d be in a mood. His sisters weren’t much help either, bloody useless the pair of them. I did have a few nice times at Cat’s after mum died, before I met James. Cat and her family are just hysterical together, bit like you and yours. Cushions would get thrown, insults bandied about and her mum and dad would end up doing the salsa in the kitchen, or the fandango, I remember once they waltzed the food to the table and I still don’t know how we didn’t end up picking bits of turkey up off the carpet, I was in fits of laughter. She made me, well, not forget mum was gone, but not mind so much. She made new memories for me and I will love her till I die,” she grinned at him as the memory of Cat’s mum, Angelica, dancing the turkey through from the kitchen, followed by her dad, Bill, waltzing the veg and gravy, all the while dodging the dog, “as for Tom? He had already booked to be away by the time we met so I was alone, then the next year I had the flu, so he went to his mum’s without me,” she pulled back to look up at Jeremy, chuckling, “God, it sounds like I’ve had awful Christmases doesn’t it? I don’t think of it like that, it’s just never been a favourite holiday, as an adult, but now? It’s a week away and I can’t wait. I love the tree, and the fact we got it from your land.”

“In that case, you and I are going to have a fucking brilliant Christmas, one to remember, we’ll waltz in the kitchen and do the tango round the table.” He chuckled, now determined to make this Christmas a good one.

“Plus you’ll skype Munchkin won’t you?”

“I’ll Skype with her Christmas Eve, they’re about 9 hours ahead of us so if I call her at midnight, she’ll just be opening her presents.”

“At 9am? That’s late isn’t it?”

“Says the woman who doesn’t surface much before then.” He laughed drily.

“Hmm,” she raised an eyebrow, grinning, “not on Christmas Day when I was a kid. I was up at first light.”

“That I have to see.” He smiled, pressing a warm kiss against her temple.

“Does she have a phone?”

“Who? My ex?”

“No, doofus, Munchkin.”

“Hell no! She’s six, she’s not getting a phone, I’ll call she who must not be named.”

“Oh ok, I just wondered. I’ve never seen Munchkin with a phone so…”

“Nah, that one thing we agree on, no phone’s before she’s ten. Then she’ll get the latest model to keep up with her friends but before that? She’s a kid, she should be doing kid things.”

“You’re a good dad, you know. She’s lucky to have you.”

“Thank you.” He muttered, hugging her close.

“G? Can you get the door? I’ve got my hands full.” Jeremy called out. It was Christmas Eve and he was busy texting his ex to arrange for a time he could Skype with Munchkin. Midnight Nevada time was now out as Munchkin would be having breakfast with the new guys parents. He’d been on the phone for about thirty minutes so far, after calling over and over for about an hour, trying not to lose his temper with her for fear she’d hang up and he’d lose his chance to speak with his daughter.  
“OK, no probs.” She called back, walking from the kitchen. She was busy putting the finishing touches to the turkey that was going to be cooked overnight. The veg was in a container, ready for the morning.

She hummed to herself as she walked to the front door, a song stuck in her head on repeat. She’d heard it on the radio a few days previously and it was stuck; trouble was she only knew the chorus and it was driving her crazy. She was lost in her thoughts when she opened the front door and had to blink a few times at the person who was standing there, clad in oversized winter clothing, snow boots and what looked like a hundred suitcases.

“Cat! What…what are you? Oh my god you’re here!” she cried, hugging her friend, dragging her in to the warmth of the hallway.

“Hey you, Renny invited me as a surprise. Merry Christmas, surprise!” she grinned.

“Come in, come in, here dump your cases in the hall, J will move them later, let me take your coat, boots go there,” she pointed to a shoe rack, “heating’s on full blast so you won’t need slippers, come on grab your handbag, I’ll make coffee.”

Cat looked on bemused at her friend, talking a million miles to the gallon, a sparkle in her being. Talking of which.

“Nice ring…” Cat said dryly, grinning at Georgie as she led her through the expansive hallway, through the open plan living room and into the kitchen.

“Fuck me, Renny’s done alright for himself. This house is huge.” Cat exclaimed, walking in to the oversized kitchen, dumping her bag on the table.

“This is only half of it, there’s a music studio behind the living room, along with my little studio, then it stretches out to the side of the kitchen with a huge garden and land beyond, plus there’s upstairs.” Georgie smiled, scooping fresh coffee into the percolator.

“Shit Georgie, this place is a fucking mansion.”

“Nah, it’s a ranch, sits on twenty acres with a small cabin about a half mile from the main house.”

Cat looked up and smiled as Jeremy walked over to her to hug her.

“Renny, how are you man? Long-time no see,” she play punched his upper shoulder,” you, little fucker, you were meant to meet me at the airport, you little shit, you left me standing, so I got a fucking cab.”

Georgie turned and looked at her lover and best friend mock glaring at each other.

“Shit, Cat I’m so sorry, I was on the phone to she who must remain nameless, trying to arrange a time to speak with Ava tonight.”

“Oh, right, forgiven…” she smiled, “ so who do I have to snog to get a coffee round here?” she laughed.

Georgie looked at Jeremy and grinned and they both pointed at each other.

“Him”

“Her”

“Ah I’m not fussed; I’ll snog you both.” She cackled, joking.

“Give us hug Hawkeye.” She pulled him in and hugged him tight, spinning him round slightly.

He cackled along with her, giving in to her spin, until they were both spinning madly, laughing.

“My god, I’ve got Hawkeye and Darcy Lewis in the kitchen with me.” Georgie stated, staring at them.

They stopped and stared at her.

“Ok Widow,” Jeremy sniggered, “wanna go kill something?”

“Widow?” Cat asked, her eyes sparkling.

“Oh yeah, she has me totally under her thumb and she could be the death of me,” He grinned, “Plus she’s a natural redhead under all that blonde, totally Tasha.” He laughed, crinkling his nose.

“Death of you? No, don’t tell me, I don’t want to know about your sex life.”

Georgie turned back to the coffee machine laughing to herself. Her Christmas had just become a whole lot louder.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Eve

“This is your room, it’s the one I slept in before…” Georgie began

“Before you boffed the owner?” Cat sniggered, making Georgie laugh.

“Something like that.” She grinned, her eyes sparkling.

“So, the ring, it’s not…”

“No, god no. Neither of us are remotely ready for that. J’s divorce came through on the same day I ended up here, so no. It’s a commitment ring, that we’ll be there for each other no matter what.”

“So a precursor to engagement then,” Cat raised both eyebrows as she sat down on the double bed, “ooh comfy…”

“Not really…I mean the ring not the general comfiness of the bed. It means, at least it’s how I see it, that we’ll be there for each other no matter what. Doesn’t necessarily mean we’ll get engaged or married at the end of it. We haven’t talked about that, it’s still too early and besides, I don’t even know if either of us want to do that. We’ve been there done that, or nearly done that in my case. We’re happy as we are.”

“I can see, you look so much better than when I last saw you, god, must be what? Eight months ago? Just before the Infinity release in April, you came to the studios with Tom. If I hadn’t been so fucking busy that day, I knew there was something wrong with you, but we only got about five minutes together before I had to run off to see Kevin. We were in our new building and some paperwork had been misplaced. It was a fucking nightmare; some bloody temp had placed all the Endgame paperwork in with Infinity War. I don’t know why Kevin called me to deal with it, but it was sorted.”

“Resting bitch face.” Georgie chuckled.

“Must be.” Cat snorted, then winced.

“What’s wrong?”

“Oh it’s just my arm, I had a new implant put in, you never know when you might get lucky.”

“Why have you met anyone recently?” Georgie nudged her friend, smiling.

“Nah, been too fucking busy, although you’ve helped so much, doing the expenses, at least that’s one thing off my plate. God knows why it was landed on my plate in the first place, but I’m glad you could take it over. Right,” Cat stood up, “Seeing as I’ve bought an actual winter coat and boots, you can show me around the garden and lands. We’ve got a few hours before it gets dark.”

“How do you know when it gets dark here?”

“Google is my best friend.”

“I thought that was me.”

“Can you tell me the exact time the sun sets at Lake Tahoe? No? then get to the end of the line.” Cat sniggered.

They both made their way down the stairs, picking up their winter coats and boots on the way before heading out the back. The cold air hit them in the face and they both snuggled back into their coats as Georgie led them through the patio and past the small back garden that Munchkin played on, to the woods behind. Georgie took out a packet of cigarettes and lit one with a sigh. 

“Oh god, why did I ever quit? So fucking good.”

“You need to try a vape. So much better for you, cause girl…you stink of smoke, both of you do.”

“Spoken like a born-again non-smoker,” Georgie quipped, “Did you give up cigs then?”

“Oh yeah, about six months now without a cigarette. Vaping is so much nicer, different flavours plus, bonus, you can sneak a vape in the loo of a plane without setting off the detector.”

“Seriously?”

“Well, if you don’t blow out streams out smoke, yeah. I have, did it on the way here.”

“You rebel you.” Georgie laughed as Cat brought out a pen like cylinder

“Oh, yeah, I’ve seen those before, how does it work?”

“Like this,” Cat said, and pressing a small button on the side, held it to her lips and inhaled before blowing out a stream of what looked like smoke, “here try it, it’s coffee flavoured.”

“Coffee?” Georgie frowned at the vape pen.

“Yeah, try it.”

Georgie pressed the small button and inhaled, tasting coffee as she did. She felt the hit of nicotine at the back of her throat, before exhaling.

“That’s good. Where do you get it from?”

“Oh I order online, get it delivered. You’ll save hundreds, but looking around here, I don’t think you’re begging for money really, are you? How rich is he? Because fuck, we’ve been walking for what? Twenty minutes, half an hour and I’ve yet to see a sign of a fence or another property.”

“I don’t know, I haven’t asked, that’s his business and his money. I have my own.”

“You do?” Cat asked, knowing exactly how much the studio was paying her.

“I sold my flat when I moved in with Tom.”

“Oh, I didn’t know that.”

“Sure I told you… Tom said it would be easier than me renting the flat out.”

“Yeah well, I don’t believe anything that comes out of that twats mouth, speaking of which…”

“I don't want to know, you've told me enough already about how she dumped him etcetera but I really don't want to know if it goes to court or whatever. Not right now.”

“Ok, just through I'd check, you know after what you told me about the clusterfuck at Thanksgiving. How did they all take that by the way, you never said. How were you? How did it go?”

“Not too well on my part, I mean they were okay about it, lots of sympathy and hugs and then it got too much, and I had a mini melt down. I may have sworn at them all, including J’s mum, before I fled outside, but we’re ok now.”

Cat smiled at her friend.

“Oh what a gorgeous cabin. Is that where you were staying?” Cat exclaimed as they turned a corner in the wooded area. All the trees except the evergreens had shed their leaves, leaving bare skeletons behind. It gave the surrounding area a slightly spooky feel and Georgie was so glad she was not still living in the cabin.

“Yeah, it’s a 2-bed place with a big open plan living area and kitchen.”

“What’s with the real estate spiel? I’m not looking to buy…” Cat drawled, giving her friend a sideways glance.

Georgie giggled, “Sorry, guess I’ve been listening to J too long. This is what he sounds like on the phone to his business partner.”

“Oh yes, the side job of doing up houses. Well, if the acting fails, you won’t go hungry. I take it he did most of the house back there?”

“I think so yeah. He did the fire pit and the surrounding patio, but I don’t know what he did in the house. I’ve never asked.”

“Well trust me, he’s good at home renovation. I know he did this cabin; I remember him telling me about it a few years ago. It had been a run down old out building when he bought the house, so he did it as a cabin for guests.”

“How do you know this?” Georgie asked.

“I’ve talked to him? You know, asked him questions? Why? Don’t you?”

“Well, we talk, we chat and laugh, of course we do…” Georgie trailed off.

“Different strokes, and anyway I have known him since 2010, you’ve known him for what? 3 months? You’ve both got plenty of time to get to know each other better.”

“Yeah, I know, you’re right.”

“And I bet he’d feel the same if I spouted on about stuff you did at school, so don’t worry.” Cat blew out a stream of her vape before putting it in her pocket, “Jesus, my hands are cold, shall we go back? Can’t feel my fucking feet either.” She moaned, clapping her gloved hands together as they turned back towards the house.

Cat smiled and they walked back in a comfortable silence, Georgie in a pensive mood.

“Oh good god Renny, fuck the house decorating, you should retrain as a fucking chef, that was amazing.” Cat exclaimed, putting her spoon and fork down. They’d returned to the house to a wonderful smell of oregano and tomatoes. Jeremy had served them both a huge plate of pasta in a tomato sauce that Cat had almost moaned over at the first bite.

“High praise indeed Cat…” he drawled, laughing as she sat back in her chair, patting her stomach in an overexaggeration. 

“Tell me if you’re gonna undo your jeans, I’ll get you a towel to cover up.” He laughed, as she reached out to swat his arm.

Georgie took a swig of her red wine and smiled at them both. She’d known they had a long friendship, but it was different watching them together, laughing and joking like siblings. She was feeling slightly disconcerted like an outsider not getting the in jokes. She knew she shouldn’t, but she was feeling a little jealous of their obvious closeness. Shaking herself she took another sip and leaned closer to them.

“Oh my god do you remember that time Hemsworth took the chilli challenge at that restaurant we all went to? Only you were meant to eat the sauce and not the chillies themselves? I thought he was going to die. He was flopping around, choking and spluttering and his face! It was so fucking red and you lot were just killing yourselves laughing.” Cat suddenly turned to Jeremy, laughing.

Jeremy laughed as he thought of it. “Ah jeez yeah, who the fuck was it who thought to get the yoghurt and force feed it to him, to stop the burning?”

Cat pulled up short and looked at Georgie, “It was Tom.” She said. Silence filled the kitchen for a few seconds.

“Yes, well Tom was always full of useless information like that, where do you think I got my pub quiz knowledge from? He was useful for crosswords and pub quizzes but pretty shit at everything else.” Georgie said into the silence.

There was a beat and then Cat burst out laughing, followed by Jeremy. Georgie just smiled. It was going to be hard, hearing all about the past memories as Tom was going to be in some of them but she knew she had to just join in, if she was ever going to be free of him.

“Oh and then when Scarlett had to do that jump off Cap’s shield and she was pulled up too fast and all you heard was her screaming as she went out of shot,” Jeremy laughed, “I mean it’s bad, she could’ve been hurt but fuck, it was funny at the time, and then me, doing that shot jumping off the building and turning to shoot an arrow? I twisted wrongly and damn near put my back out. Ah so many fucking memories. Such a good shoot, Assembled. Oh by the way, the Avengers say hi and wish you both a merry Christmas.”

“When…”

“Did…” Cat stopped and motioned for Georgie to continue.

“When did you speak to them?”

“Oh when you two were out galivanting.”

“Galivanting?” Cat cut in laughing, “what do you think we were doing out there?”

“I don’t know, talking about me probably.” He laughed.

“Ah Renny, you’re not that important…” she drawled, chuckling as he stuck his tongue at her.

“Did you call them?” Georgie asked.

“Call them? Who?”

“The other Avengers?” she smiled.

“Oh no, via the chat. Anyway I wished ‘em all happy holidays and told them Cat was here with us, so they wished you a Merry Xmas.”

“Oh ok.” Georgie sat back not really sure if she should continue talking to him about them as he didn’t seem to want to talk.

Cat stretched in her chair and rubbed her arm.

“Fuck that hurts. Really shouldn’t have booked the appointment for the day before coming here.”

“What’s wrong with your arm?” Jeremy asked, concerned.

“Oh there’s nothing wrong, just had my implant replaced. They only last three years so I thought I’d get it done as soon as possible; you never know eh?” she winked lasciviously at him before cackling, “anyway, didn’t you have the same when you had yours replaced Georgie?”

“Huh? What?”

“Your implant. You had yours done a couple of months before mine. I only had mine done cause you said there were no side effects, well none that were too noticeable, and mine would have expired at the end of this month, so you should have had yours done in, when? September? October?”

“What?” Georgie looked at her friend, her face rapidly paling as she pushed her chair back with an audible scrape. “excusemeIneedmyphone.” She rambled, turning and running up the stairs.

Jeremy looked at her leaving before turning to Cat.

“Think you ought to go after her.” Cat, tilted her head towards the stairs.

“Shit…” he muttered, getting up to follow his girlfriend.

‘Drama free Christmas…my ass…’ he thought as he headed up the stairs and into their bedroom.

Georgie was sat on the bed, her face pale and drawn as she frantically scrolled back through the calendar on her phone, before staring at it mutely, bringing her hand up over her mouth.

She handed the phone to Jeremy as he sat down next to her and buried her head in her hands.

Jeremy looked at the date in her calendar. 

12th October 2018– implant appointment, Dr Roberts. 

He sat back with a sigh and ran his hand through his hair, causing it to spike up.

“Shit.”

“Oh god, I’m so sorry, I completely forgot, I can’t believe I forgot but there was so much going on, so much had happened that it went completely out of my mind.” She looked up at him, her face pale.  
Jeremy took a big sigh and smiled at her, noting her hands crossed protectively around her belly.

“It’s ok, there was a lot happening. It’s not your fault.” He pulled her to him and held her close, resting his head on hers, his smile dropping slightly.


	23. Chapter 23

“How is she?” Cat asked as Jeremy walked back into the kitchen to pour himself a large glass of red wine.

“A bit shocked, embarrassed mainly. She’s staying up there, needs some time to think,” he plonked himself down in a chair, “Shit, Cat. A fucking child? Not that, you know, I’d be against maybe, someday, if that’s what she wants as well, then, yeah,” he blew a mirthless laugh out, his eyes crinkling as he did, “but now? … fuck.”

“I hear you Jeremy my friend. Look, the shops should be open on Boxing Day around here, so I’ll borrow one of your gorgeous cars and go and grab a couple of tests for you. You’ll need to let Georgie know she needs to take them first thing in the morning, so it’ll be the 27th before you’ll both know but…”

“How do you know when…” he began before realising it was a very personal question.

Cat raised an eyebrow, looking at her friend.

“Oh Renny, I do love you but you can be a bit slow at times,” she snorted at his ‘who me?’ look, “ I’m a woman, and I don’t know of any other woman who’s ever had sex with a man, who hasn’t at one point or another, had a bit of a scare. That’s how I know how and when to use these bloody things. I also know that if you get a negative on one day, then it’s best to do the test again a day later, just in case you got a false negative, so I’ll go and pick up a pack on Thursday. It wish it wasn’t such a done thing as a woman, but you know, shit happens.”

“I had no idea it was that common. Was it ok when you took it?” he asked, feeling his way through his words.

Cat put her wine glass down and stared at him, “Are you seriously asking if I had an abortion, cause you know I don’t have a child…”

“Shit, no! erm, yes…probably, fuck, I don’t know what I’m asking…”

“It was fine.” She smiled closed lipped.

“What did your boyfriend think?”

“Wasn’t my boyfriend.”

“Oh…sorry.” He grimaced slightly.

“It was a short lived but intense fling. We’re still friends but he’s married now with kids. We’d split by the time… and there was no need to tell him.”

“When was this?”

“Jeez Renny, what is this? 20 questions?”

“Sorry, I’m just a bit all over the place.”

“Nah, it’s ok, it was a long time ago and that’s all I’m saying on this. Now, which car can I use? Please say the Tesla, please say the Tesla…” she grinned crossing her fingers.

“Cat you don’t need to do that. I can go…”

“Jeremy, how long have you lived here?”

“Huh? Oh about 20 years or so.”

“And you’re quite well known in these here parts, yes?” she asked.

“Well, yeah, got a badge and everything…why?” he grinned thinking of his Sheriff’s badge, given to him as a community protector.

“You, being a well-known-ish actor going into a chemists, sorry, a pharmacy just after Christmas Day to buy a pregnancy test and you don’t think anyone will notice that?”

“Oh well, I could wear a hat…” he trailed off, a wry grin on his face.

Cat laughed at him, pouring out another glass for herself. She sat back and took a sip as something struck her.

“As well…”

Jeremy looked at her, wondering what she was talking about.

“As well what?” he queried, patting his pocket for his cigarettes.

“You said, and I probably misquote, ‘if that’s what she wants as well.’, what did you mean by that? You want more children?”

“Well yeah I’ve never made a secret of that.” He swirled the red liquid in his glass, watching as the overhead light glinted off the surface, before taking a swig.

“Yeah, but the whole ‘as well’ thing. You want a child with Georgie? Have you told her this?”

“Fuck no, it’s too early and I didn’t want to scare her off but yeah, maybe, someday, then yes.”

“Holy shit Renny! That’s huge. You need to have this talk with her, preferably now. Knowing Georgie the way I do, she’s petrified up there. Fuck giving her space right now, she needs to know you’re ok with this if this is what it is,” Cat sat up straight in her chair and looked directly at him, “Go, now!, put the wine down and go!”

Jeremy was half way up the stairs before he realised it.  
‘Damn Cat channelling my mother…’ he thought as he headed to the bedroom. The door was partly open, and he could hear her talking.

Georgie sat on the bed. She was in total shock. How could she have been so stupid? The implant was a big deal, how could she have forgotten about it. She slowly ran her hand over her abdomen trying to think how she would cope if she was indeed pregnant. She had always had in the back of her mind that one day she might go down the path of thinking about having children but being with Tom for so long had put that so far in the back of her mind that she was totally unprepared for how this was making her feel. She cradled her tummy, rubbing back and forth.

“Hey,” she spoke aloud in the silence of the room, “Hi, I don’t even know if there’s anything there but if you are there then hi, I’m your mum, or mom seeing as we’re in the US right now. Oh god I feel silly saying this as I don’t even know who I’m talking to and I’m probably the worst person in the world when it comes to being responsible, so god knows how we’re going to do this but, if you are there, your dad is really good at being a dad. I’ve seen him with Munchkin and he’s amazing; patient and kind and so full of love and he’ll never let you down, so whatever I fuck up, he’ll follow behind and pick up the pieces. I guess what I’m trying to say is if you are inside me, then all you’ll know in your life is love and kindness and lots of chocolate, as your dad is really soft too and will sneak you sweets whenever you want. So there is that I suppose…”

“Hey babe.” Jeremy spoke softly from the doorway.

Georgie turned to look at him.

“How long were you standing there?” she asked, feeling ever so slightly embarrassed at having been caught talking to what could be nothing.

“Long enough. Listen,” he made his way over to sit down next to her, “I just wanted to say that I’m ok with it.”

“What?” she asked, not a hundred percent sure what he was going on about. Did he mean he was ok if she was pregnant or if she wasn’t?

“Sorry, that didn’t really make sense. What I meant to say was if you are pregnant then I’m ok with that. It’s a little bit sooner than I would have planned but you know, things happen.”

“Sorry, hang on, I’m confused. Sooner than you would have planned?” Georgie looked at him, her eyes wide.

“Yeah, sorry I never said this before but I kinda want a child with you only I didn’t know how to say it,” he laughed, “even saying it now sounds kinda strange to me, like hey we’ve only just met, wanna have a child together.”

“I didn’t know you felt that way. Why didn’t you say something? You know you can talk to me about anything.” She said, her emotions going quite loopy at what he’d said.

“I know, I just didn’t want to scare you away. I can get kinda hot and heavy when there’s something I really want, and you were healing and so…”

“This is the most bizarre conversation.” Georgie started laughing.

She looked at Jeremy’s confused look and went off into peals of laughter.

“What?,” he asked, smiling at her laughing, “What is so funny?”

“Oh, nothing really, I guess it’s not that funny it’s just it’s normally the woman saying how much she wants kids,” she smiled a small smile, “it’s not something I ever thought I’d hear a man say to me. I guess being around Tom conditioned me not to think about children.” She shrugged sadly.

“I’m sorry, no one should go through that,” he hugged her, “How are you feeling now? Do you even want kids?” he asked, concern all over his handsome face.

“Scared, shocked, totally embarrassed that I forgot about my implant and put myself in this position, but,” she smiled, feeling his arm around her waist, “To be honest I don’t know what I want more, for the test to be positive or negative, and yes, I guess I do want children, I just wasn’t expecting to have to think about this now, I’m feeling…I don’t know what I’m feeling right now,” She sighed, snuggling into his side.

“How are you feeling?” she asked, pulling back to look at him.

“Same, scared, a little shocked, totally embarrassed you forgot about your implant,” he laughed, his shoulders moving as she mock glared at him, “but honestly? If it’s positive then I’m happy.” He shrugged, smiling.

“And if it’s not?” she asked, really needing to hear his answer.

“Then we try again sometime?” he replied, his voice full of hopeful question.

“Ok,” she smiled.

“Hey Georgie, how are you? Sorry, stupid question, you’re probably feeling every single emotion known to womankind right now. Where’s Renny?”

“Oh he’s trying to get Skype set up to call Munchkin, so I gave him some space. He really misses her not being here for Christmas, it’s eating him up, I know it.” She sighed heavily, sitting down at the kitchen table.

There were three open bottles of wine on the table, two of which were empty. Cat saw her glancing at them and shrugged, “Hey I was thirsty.”

“Are you drunk?”

“Slightly, but spill girl, you look like the weight of the world is on your shoulders. What did he say?”

“Fuck I need a cigarette right now.”

“Here, have this.” Cat reached into her hand bag and pulled out a full vape pen.

“It’s one of my spares, don’t worry I have many. I buy lots.”

“Thanks,” Georgie reached out to take it and took a deep lungful of the sweet smelling vape, “That’s not coffee…”

“Oh no, that’s vanilla. I have many flavours too.” She grinned and took out her own coffee flavoured vape, “do we need to go outside?”

“Not with a vape no, only cigarettes.”

“Oh right, cool.” Cat took a long deep draw and sighed happily. She sat back, pushing her long dark hair out of her face.

“So, what did he say?”

“It was the weirdest conversation ever, and that includes the one I had with you that time you got high. Ghosts don’t flush, indeed… well this one was weirder.”

“Oh god I’d forgotten about that…in my defence I was off my tits and had forgotten you’d gone to the loo. I was convinced I had a ghost in the house.”

Georgie just looked at her friend and shook her head, smiling.

“Well this was weirder than ghosts using your toilet. He’s perfectly fine if it turns out I am pregnant and that freaks me out. I don’t know why, but that freaks me out more than if he was angry.”

“Renny is a good man. He wants more kids.”

“Did he tell you that?” Georgie asked, taken aback that Cat knew that about him.

“Inadvertently, it just slipped out I think. I asked him how you were doing and how he was, and he mentioned that he’d be happy either way, that it was a bit sooner than he’d thought but if you were then…”

“Yeah, that’s what he said, only…”

“You’re scared?”

Georgie nodded.

“Well, yeah, it’s a scary thing to face up to impending motherhood.”

“You?”

“Yes, me.”

“When for fucks sake?”

“It was a long time ago. I had a fling when I first got here, you were with James and wouldn’t come over with me? Well, I met an actor, who shall remain nameless, due to the fact that I do interact with him on a regular basis, and well, we had a short and steamy fling. It was never going to go anywhere, and he met and married his wife shortly after we split. Anyway I found out I was pregnant, he was dating his now wife, and although his wife knows about me, I didn’t want to cause them harm, and I knew I was in no fit state to bring up a child and so…”

“Oh God, Cat why didn’t you tell me? I’m your best friend!” Georgie cried.

“What could you have done? You were in London, planning your wedding, I was in LA, learning production.”

“I…I could have at least listened to you on the phone.”

“Well, I did what was best for me, so yes, I understand how scary this is, but it’s different for you, your man loves you.” Cat took a huge slug of her wine.

“Oh Cat, I’m so sorry. I should have been there for you.” Georgie reached out to hold her friends hand, seeing the over bright smile that didn’t reach her eyes.

“Water under the bridge my lovely, anyway back to you. I said to Renny I’ll pop out on Thursday morning to get you a couple of tests, always best to do them two days running in case one is faulty or gives a false negative, and you’ll need to do them in the morning, first thing, so you can do them Friday and Saturday and then you’ll know, one way or the other. Plus I get to drive the Tesla.”

“J’s agreed to let you drive his baby?” Georgie grinned at her friend.

“Define ‘agreed’” Cat laughed.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Day

Georgie sat back in her chair, her steaming cup of coffee just before her on the kitchen table. It had snowed overnight, and the entire kitchen was lit by the soft, stifled brightness. The turkey was slowly cooking in the oven, filling the room with a warm aroma, and everything else was ready to be done later. A soft yellow orange warmth infused the kitchen and she smiled, watching the sun peer through distant trees. She’d only ever seen one sunrise since she’d moved here and it was peaceful and calming to be sat in the kitchen alone, with her coffee and her new vape pen, complete with a coffee e-liquid, that she’d managed to cajole out of Cat the night before. She sighed before taking a vape. She hadn’t slept well the night before; her mind had refused to shut down and she’d spent most of the night right on the edge of sleep but not allowed to fall. Her eyes burned around the edges and she blinked to try and moisten them, reaching for her coffee. It was her third one. Finally at around 5am she’d gotten up, unwilling to just lie there any longer and had gone to the kitchen for coffee. She knew she’d read about how caffeine wasn’t good for pregnancy but right at that moment she hadn’t cared. Besides, it might be a false alarm, right? She’d never had regular periods, even before the implant so who knows? It might be a whole mountain out of a molehill moment. 

She had sat, wrapped in her fleecy dressing gown, watching as the light had appeared in the sky, drinking coffee, thinking. She had thought about how it would be if she was pregnant, what she would do, how she would feel, but mostly she’d been thinking about Jeremy. After he’d spoken with Munchkin, he’d come back down to the kitchen and had spent the remainder of the time with both arms wrapped around her, one of his hands planted firmly on her abdomen, making soft firm rubs every now and again, and she wondered what it would do to him if it was all a false alarm. He’d gone to bed talking to her about baby names and all she could do was smile at him, not willing to voice her doubts and fears. She’d not seen this one-track minded focus of his before and she wasn’t sure how to respond. To be honest it reminded her a little of Tom; how he’d always convinced her that he was right and was to be obeyed, she knew Jeremy wasn’t controlling in the slightest, but it still felt as if she wasn’t being consulted in all of this and it scared her a little.

She took a hit of her vape and blew the water vapour smoke out into the silent kitchen. She heard the slight click of the heating system turning on and the rumble of heated water rushing through the pipes. She downed the remains of her coffee and got up to make some more.

“Hey babe, I missed you when I woke up. What time did you get up?” Jeremy yawned from behind her. She turned from switching on the coffee maker and smiled as he stretched, his hair sticking up like a drunken hedgehog.

“Morning J, I’ve been up a while. Couldn’t sleep properly and I didn’t want to wake you, so I came down here.”

He walked towards her and kissed her softly, his hand rubbing small circles on her belly, before pulling her in for a hug. She gave into the hug, her smile dropping as she snuggled into his embrace.

He pulled away and looked down at her belly, a small private grin on his face. She just smiled at him before turning back to the coffee maker.

“Want some coffee?” she asked, her voice a little sharp as she tried to inject some brightness into it.

“Mmmm, sounds good, I’m gonna go grab a quick shower so I’ll get my coffee when I get back,” he stopped and sniffed the air, “Mmmm, turkey smells good too, I’ll do pancakes for breakfast when I get back, what time do you reckon Cat will surface? She was pretty drunk last night.”

“Oh god knows with Cat, she can be bright and breezy after a skin full the night before, or totally hungover on one pint. Really does depend.”

“I heard that.” Georgie turned towards the front opening of the kitchen and smiled as a bedraggled but awake Cat dragged herself over to the coffee.

She stopped to look at Jeremy’s hair, shrugged and continued to the coffee.

“Oh god that’s good coffee.” She groaned, taking a sip

She turned to the other two and yawned so much her jaw cracked.

“What the fuck time is it? I woke up needing the loo and heard you come downstairs, then I smelt the coffee, so here I am. Is that the turkey too? Smells wonderful, I’m starving.”

“Morning Cat, glad you like the coffee, it’s ten to seven in the morning, yes, that’s the turkey and Jeremy will make pancakes for breakfast after his shower.”

“Thanks mum,” she tiredly quipped then froze, looking at Georgie.

Georgie raised both eyebrows at her friend and grabbed another coffee for herself.

Jeremy walked up behind her as she put her cup down on the side and hugged her, whispering, “best mom to be.”, before he left for the shower. Georgie stiffened slightly at his words and breathed heavily as he left.

“Ok, what’s that face for? I may be hungover to fuck but tell me.”

“Oh it’s nothing, ignore me. I didn’t sleep well last night, didn’t sleep at all actually, so I’m just a bit on edge today.” Georgie groaned as she sat down at the kitchen table, sipping her coffee.

“Not at all? Too much going through your head?”

“Yeah, something like that. Knowing my luck I’ll crash just after dinner.” She yawned, cracking her tired neck muscles.

“Oh that’s right and leave me and Renny to do the washing up.”

“We have a dishwasher.”

“OK, then leave me and Renny to stack the dishwasher.” Cat laughed.

She watched as Georgie yawned again, seeing the tiredness in her eyes.

“Fuck off upstairs and try and have a snooze. You’re going to fall asleep in your coffee in a minute, and you’re a horrible person when you’re tired.”

Georgie stretched, feeling every tired muscle complaining.

“Yeah I might just do that,” she stopped and looked at Cat as her tired brain caught up, “what do you mean horrible?” she pouted.

“I remember Ibiza and the night flight…” Cat stated, smiling.

“Oh, yeah. Right, sleep.” She put her cup down onto the table and made her way back up the stairs and into the bedroom she shared with Jeremy. He was on his way out, washed and dressed as she came up the stairs, damp hair brushed back.

“Hey babe, you ok?”

“Crashing, need a snooze. Wake me up in two?”

“Ok babe, so no breakfast?”

“Nah, I’ll have turkey whenever lunch is.” She yawned and headed into the cool, darkened bedroom. She was asleep before her head hit the pillow.

Georgie woke up to Jeremy gently rubbing her shoulder.

“Hey sleepy head it’s 10:30, wanna get up or do you wanna sleep til lunch? Cat’s watching kids cartoons on Nickelodeon, cackling away to herself and I’m getting the food prep done. Lunch will be about 1 ish, so I can wake you up at 12:30 if you want.  
Sleepily she nodded and closed her eyes, smiling as she felt the duvet being tucked in around her.

She opened her eyes and blearily looked at the clock. It was 12:20. She yawned and slowly sat up, stretching. She’d slept for just over five hours and was feeling a lot better. She cracked her neck muscles and shuffled off the bed, slipping her feet into her sheepskin slippers and, wrapping her dressing gown tightly round her, she made her in to the en-suite to use the loo and brush her teeth. She had a horrible taste of stale coffee and sleep she needed to get rid of. She stared at her reflection in the mirror, pulling faces, checking her root growth, which had moved out of having its own postcode and was aiming for county status and grimaced. She looked tired and anxious. She had a flash back to doing the same thing when she’d been with Tom and smiled to herself. If someone had told her that a few years down the line she’d be wearing an old pair of men’s sweatpants, pulled in by the string round the waist in order to fit, an old t shirt with holes in it, a fleece dressing gown and sheepskin slippers, with half her hair taken over by root growth and that she’d be the happiest she’d ever been, she’d had ignored them as they were obviously crazy, but here she was. Happiest she’d ever been. She smiled, thinking about the statement. Well, it was true, she was happy; happy with Jeremy, happy living here, happy having Munchkin in her life and, most of all, happy with herself. It had been a gradual thing over the previous few months as she’d worked through all her trauma and problems, but she could finally say she was happy. She undid her dressing gown and pulled the t shirt down, holding the material. She moved the sweatpants down until the t shirt was taut against her skin. She stepped back until she could see her side profile in the large bathroom mirror. She concentrated on seeing the outline of her belly leading down to her thighs.

“Well, if you are in there you’re hiding, cause I can’t see anything.” She laughed, looking down her t shirt.

“I’m not saying a word, I recognise a trap when I see it. If I say I can see something I get accused of calling you fat, if I can’t see anything I’m not looking hard enough. Been there…” Jeremy laughed from where he stood, leaning against the door frame.

Georgie looked at him as she struggled to pull her sweatpants up and make sure they were fastened securely.

“Hey you, thanks for letting me sleep. I must have needed it. My head was going round in circles last night.” She held her arms out for a hug.

He stepped into her hug and breathed deeply.

“She who is in Italy had the same thing, only she made me stay up too. We were rancid the whole next day until we did the test.”

“Were you trying or was it like this?”

“If you mean a happy accident, then yes, it was. One of those oh shit no condom moments, then a few days of waiting until we did the test.”

“How did you feel when it was positive?”

Jeremy paused, collecting his thoughts and words, aware of the potential landmines he could be stepping on.

“To be honest, I think I stared at it like I was stupid or something. I was seeing two lines and yet not seeing anything at all. My whole head just went Oh shit…oh…shit, for about two seconds then, I don’t know, it was like this whole flood of emotions just overwhelmed me and all I could think was, I’m gonna be a dad. It was amazing really, nerve wracking but amazing.”

“And you think that me being pregnant right now would be the best thing for us?”

“Well, that’s a question.” He breathed out, rubbing his hands over his face.

“Ok, let me begin, do I think we’re at our most stable in this relationship right now? No, I think there’s a bit of a way to go before we get there. Do I think we’ll get there? Fuck yes, we will get there as what we have together is,” he paused, smiling, holding his hands on her hips, “the closest to peace I’ve had in a long time. You make me happy G. I wake up, knowing you’re next to me and whatever happens in the day doesn’t matter, because you’re there,” he reached up to brush away an errant tear falling from her eye, “Do I think having a child right now is the most sensible thing we could ever do? No, in fact it’s fucking stupid because we should be concentrating on each other, but, do I care that it’s fucking stupid? No, cause it’s you and me babe, and if you are pregnant then so be it and I’ll be the happiest man in the whole fucking world.”

Georgie blew out the breath she’d been holding as a sob hiccupped out of her.

“I’m so scared J, scared and excited, is that possible? Scared that I am and scared that I’m not. Fuck it’s like Schrodinger’s baby…,” she half laughed, half sobbed, as he pulled her into a hug, “I’ve been the happiest I’ve ever been since I can remember, and I’m scared that this is going to put a big dent in it. I know you want it to be positive, I know you do. I can see it in your face and the glances you give my belly when you think I’m not looking,” Jeremy raised his eyes from her belly and grinned, a faint flush on his cheeks, “like just then…and I’m scared that if it’s…if I’m not then it’s going to break your heart.”

Jeremy looked at her, taking in the concern in her eyes and the way she was worrying her lip and felt his heart leap. All this and she was worried about him.

“I love you so much G, I really do,” he barked a short laugh, “I will still love you no matter what this test says and if it’s not then we can just try again later. Don’t worry about me. What result do you want?”

She took a deep breath in and spoke her heart.

“Positive.” She whispered, just before his lips crashed onto hers.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Day part 2

“There you are. You ok? Did you sleep well?” Cat asked as she budged up on the sofa to make room for Georgie.

“Yeah, I feel a lot better,” she looked at the TV for a few seconds, “what the fuck are you watching Cat?” she looked at the psychedelic cartoons that were blaring from the screen.

“Not a clue but it’s fucking funny.” She cackled, her eyes glued to the screen.

“You ought to get out more love.” Georgie quipped as she slipped into the seat next to her friend.

Cat took a surreptitious glance at her belly and smiled.

“You two ok?” she asked softly.

“Yeah,” Georgie’s eyes softened, and she grinned shyly.

“Holy shit, you’re…you want it to be positive don’t you?”

Georgie nodded, scratching her neck, her bottom lip caught between her teeth.

“Yeah, I could see how much it would mean to Jeremy and as scared as I am I realised it doesn’t matter, that, whatever happens, he’ll be there for me. So it’s a bit sooner than either of us would ever have thought of, but…” she shrugged, picking at a loose thread on her t shirt.

“Oh, Renny said the pharmacy doesn’t open until 10am tomorrow but the supermarket should be open at 6, so if you can hold off going to the loo until after I get back, you’ll know tomorrow morning,” Cat took a drag off her vape, “when’s dinner ready? I’m starving. You, I have a bone to pick with you, you never told me Renny could cook. Man, those pancakes he made me, fresh, from scratch were bloody lovely. You’ve been holding out on me. If I’d known that I’d’ve been here sooner.” She exclaimed.

“Did you have the strawberries or blueberries with the pancakes?”

“Fruit? What do you think I am? A bloody rabbit? I had bacon, lots of crispy bacon and maple syrup and it was divine. I tell you, if you two don’t work out then I’m employing him as my personal chef.”

“You couldn’t afford me Cat.” Jeremy laughed, coming up behind the sofa to kiss the top of Georgie’s head.

“Huh, that’s what you think, I’m up for a promotion.”

“Really? What for? When will you know?” Georgie asked, excited for her friend.

“I’m second in command right now but I have been reliably informed that there will be a number one position coming up, in the next year and my name is at the top of the list.”

“Cat, that’s huge! I’m so excited for you.” Georgie squealed, leaning over to hug her.

“Well, it doesn’t mean I’ll get it, but my name is up there, so you know, I’ll celebrate when my name’s on the door. It’ll mean I have complete control of various projects, so I’ll be an Executive Producer instead of a Production executive. Small change, big difference. Salary’s huge too, triple what I’m on now.”

“I don’t know what you’re on now, so…” Georgie smiled, gasping as Cat whispered in her ear.

“Holy fuck Cat, how much do you make? And you pay me what? Peanuts?” she laughed, “God I feel like I’m the poor relative here between you two.”

“Ah never mind, we’ll take care of you,” Jeremy sniggered as he ruffled her hair, “oh dinner’s nearly ready, one of you gets to lay the table.” 

“What does the other one get to do?” Cat asked, knowing Renny of old.

“Feed the dogs.”

There was a mad scramble up off the sofa as both fought to be the first one up.

Georgie beat Cat by a split second and headed off to the dogs bowls.

“Huh? You actually like feeding these mutts?”

“Yeah, you leave my Max and Monty alone, come on boys, lunch is served.” 

Both dogs, who had been snoozing by the lit fire, pricked up their ears and made a semi mad dash to their bowls. Georgie picked up a new can and opened it, splitting the contents into the two bowls and adding kibble, before making the dogs sit as she lowered the bowls to the floor.

“Stay.” She looked at both dogs, knowing Max would listen and sure enough he stared back at her whilst Monty snuffled over to his bowl.

“Eat.” She commanded and Max attacked his food.

She smiled, stroking the bigger dog’s fur. She loved these dogs; they were so well behaved now that half the time she forgot they were there.

She ducked into the kitchen and washed her hands.

“What can I take to the table?” she asked, as Jeremy wrestled the turkey onto a serving platter.

“Oh, you can take the veg and potatoes, I’ll bring the turkey, but you’ll need to come back for gravy. The ham’s already on the table, Cat nabbed it.”

“Okay,” she nodded, picking up a large plate of perfectly roasted potatoes and hurrying them out to the table, laughing as she saw Cat sitting with her knife and fork already in hand.

“You’ll have to wait a minute.” She laughed, going back for the veg.

Soon, the table was full of the warm aromas of roast turkey and crisp roast potatoes, sweet cranberry sauce and veg. Crackers were pulled and all three wore brightly coloured hats perched on their heads. Cat had supplied the crackers, all the way from Harrods and Jeremy had stared in disbelief at the expensive Chopard pen and Smythson notebook he’d pulled out of his two. Georgie had loved her candle and eye mask, and Cat had grinned in delight as she got the perfume she’d been hankering after, along with an Aspinal of London card holder. Jeremy had good naturedly shouted that it was a fix and that he’d wanted the perfume, laughing at her face as she hid the bottle in her cleavage. He’d admitted defeat. There was complete silence as they ate their fill, except for the occasional whine from an overly focused dog, followed by a short snuffling sound as Georgie fed them under the table.

“I can see what you’re doing, and if they’re sick later on, that’s on you.” Jeremy sniggered from the head of the table.

Georgie stuck her tongue out at him.

They finished the meal with chocolate pudding and salted caramel ice cream, collapsing soon after with food comas in front of the tv. The day itself had been a really lovely day, all of them had completely relaxed and they’d all eaten their own body weight in turkey and sweets. Georgie hadn’t wanted the day to end.

“Hey, we haven’t opened the presents.” Jeremy exclaimed, peering over from his prone position on the sofa, his head on Georgie’s lap.

“Cat, get the presents.” He grinned as she was the one sat closest to the decorated pine tree. She pulled a face at him and slowly got up from her chair to sit down beside the tree.

“Right, this one is for Jeremy, I know that cause it’s from me.” She picked up a heavy oblong, brightly wrapped present and held it out, raising her eyebrows until Jeremy sat up to take it.

“Jeez Cat, that’s heavy,” he grumbled as he juggled the heavy package, placing it on the coffee table in front of him,” what? D’you get me dumbbells?” he snorted, his laughter rumbling in his chest.

“And this is for Georgie,” she smiled, handing over a large, equally brightly wrapped parcel.

“Oh so she gets the light parcel.” Jeremy moaned as he took the package from Cat.

“Shut up Renny. Honestly, you do go on.” Cat grinned, picking up a small box shaped package and handing it to Jeremy for Georgie.

“For G, love from J.” Cat sang in a syrupy sweet voice.

Georgie snorted as she took the small gift from Jeremy.

“Ooh look, a present for me,” she exclaimed picking up a smaller covered box,” you shouldn’t have, no seriously, the size of this you really shouldn’t have.” She laughed, grinning, placing the box on the chair next to her, and reaching for the remaining gifts.

“Ok, one here for J, love from G,” she motioned to Jeremy, handing over an envelope, “ and the last one is for me from the both of you.”

“Right, rip ‘em open!” she said, starting in on hers, exclaiming with delight as she unwrapped a box with an exclusive label on the front.

“Oh my god you got me Diptyque stuff. I love them. How did you know I’d run out of the perfume?,” she asked as she opened the box to find a rose and jasmine set of candles, some lip and hand balms, a bottle of Do Son perfume shower oil and her favourite perfume, L’Ombre dans L’eau nestled inside, “Oh my god I think I’m in love, sod the rest I’m just going to sniff these lovelies.” She beamed at them.

“I’m so glad you love them. I thought you might already have all of them but knowing you that wouldn’t matter.” Georgie said, pleased she’d chosen well.

“So, let’s see what weight dumbbells Cat has got me,” Jeremy laughed as he unwrapped the box, “Oh wow, 18-year-old McCallan Double Cask, single malt, jeez Cat, thank you!” he exclaimed as he opened the box and took out the bottle, holding it reverently up letting the liquid catch the fire light, bathing him in an amber glow.

“Yeah, well I did look at the 30-year-old Sherry Oak McCallan but it’s five grand, and I’m talking pounds not dollars. Love ya but not that much.” She stuck her tongue out at him, watching as he delicately placed the bottle back inside its protective box, laying it down on the coffee table. He was enamoured of his whisky as Cat was with her perfumes.

Georgie just watched them; her head propped up on her palms, elbows on her knees. She loved these two human beings more than anyone else in the world and she was thankful to have them in her life.

“G, you next?” Jeremy said, handing her the soft package from Cat.

“Thank you,” she said, smiling at them both, as she softly unwrapped the gift. She could feel Cat glaring that she wasn’t ripping it open, but she liked to take her time.

“Oh Cat, it’s gorgeous,” she said in awe as she held up a large tartan cashmere wool wrap, she stood up and wrapped it around her upper body, feeling the warmth rush her system. It was in beautifully muted chestnut browns and dark greens and she revelled in it. It was perfect for sitting outside in.

“Thank you so much Cat,” she blew her friend a kiss. Jeremy picked up the material to feel it’s weight.

“Heavy, should keep you warm.” He said, liking the softness of the wool.

“You’d think wouldn’t you, but I’ve been in 30-degree heat with this one and she’s wearing a cardigan, so this will go over her winter coat and then she might be warm.”

“Cat, I’m not that bad.” Georgie laughed, keeping the wrap around her even thought the room was already warm.

“Well, I’m glad you like it, thought the colours would go well with your colouring, when you finally grow that bloody blonde out that is.” Cat sniggered at the noticeable root growth in Georgie’s hair.

“Don’t, it’s moved out of having a postcode and it’s heading towards being a city in its own right.” She giggled. Jeremy reached out to twist a lock of her hair, smiling.

“Dark suits you better than blonde, it’s more you.” He held up her last present.

“Oh no it’s your go next. She motioned to him.

“Excuse you? It’s my go, cheeky moo.” Cat said, ripping open the small box, looking at the label and then up to Jeremy in surprise.

“Holy fuck, Tiffany, you bought me Tiffany jewellery?”

Jeremy just grinned, his eyes twinkling, “open the box.”

“Hang on, I know that look, it’s empty isn’t it?” she stopped and glared at him, suspiciously.

He laughed, snorting, “Open the box Cat.”

“Ok, but if it’s empty we are not friends,” she huffed opening the box to find nestled inside a pair of T&Co 18kt disk earrings with a single diamond in the middle of each disk.

“Oh my fucking god, I love them.” She squealed, reaching up to take her plain silver studs out, desperate to get the new gorgeous diamond ones in.

“Both your presents are from both of us. Just in case you think I’m cheating on my girlfriend in buying you jewellery.”

There was an embarrassed silence as each person took in what he’d said, and he blushed.

Georgie patted his hand and handed him her gift to him. 

“Just open this.” She whispered, trying to hold back a giggle at his face.

“Don’t rip it.” She warned as he went to do that, watching as he paused and opened it gently.

He pulled out a blank card from inside the envelope and looked at her puzzled.

“Turn it over, doofus.” She smiled.

He did so and read what was written, his eyes scanning the card.

He looked at her in shock.

“A skydive? You bought me a skydive?”

She nodded, “Do you like it? I wasn’t sure but I wanted to get you an experience rather than just something material.”

“Oh fuck, my heart is pounding at the thought of jumping out of a tiny plane, strapped to someone with a small parachute,” He looked at her dead pan, before breaking into a wreath of smiles, “I fucking love it! It’s one of my fears, did you know that?”

“Your mum may have mentioned something along those lines. She also mentioned how you like to face your fears, so I thought, rather than speed racing round a track, you’d prefer to jump out of a plane. There’s another voucher, that I’ve got that entitles you to 50% off a solo jump, if you decide you want to do that.”

He blew out a long breath and hugged her tightly.

“Shit Renny, you could be a pancake. Wouldn’t catch me doing that.”

“Cat! Don’t say things like that,” Georgie said, her face paling, before she broke into giggles, “he’d be strawberry jam not a pancake.” 

Cat cackled with laughter and Jeremy just glared at the pair of them.

“When you’re done imagining my demise, G you’ve got one present left.” He held up the small box and she took it. It was wrapped tight in black paper with a thin silver ribbon.

She gently prised open the paper and ribbon and slid the box out.

“Holy shit G, that’s a Harry fucking Winston! Christ Renny.” Cat blew out a long breath at the cost of the contents. She’d browsed the website once for shits and giggles and knew the prices weren’t listed online. In fact you had to call to get them. She’d shut the site down, vowing that she wasn’t going to spend her entire years’ salary in one go.

“She’s worth every penny.” He replied, smiling, as Georgie opened the box.

Inside sat a beautiful platinum charm bracelet with a diamond cluster heart charm attached.

He reached over to take out the delicate bracelet, smiling as the diamonds blazed in the firelight. Georgie held out her right arm and he gently did up the clasp. She sat, twirling the bracelet round, watching as the diamond charm glinted as it moved, casting small prisms of rainbow light.

“Oh J, it’s just gorgeous, I love it, thank you so much.” She beamed up at him and brought him close to kiss him softly.

“You can add more charms to it, so you can build it up over the years into a proper charm bracelet.” He said, reaching out to softly stroke the diamond charm.

Cat looked at the two of them. They were so right for each other. Jeremy gave her the stability and security she needed, and she gave him the love and trust he sorely lacked in his life. Softly she got up from the floor and , gathering her gifts, she tiptoed away to her room. They didn’t notice she’d gone.


	26. Chapter 26

Georgie moaned deeply, her heart pounding as Jeremy twisted his fingers deep inside her, his thumb ghosting her clit. She badly needed to come; all the pressure and anxiety of the past couple of days had built up inside her until she was ready to explode. Jeremy knew this, which is why he was taking it slow. He wanted her to come hard and lose her mind. He smiled, looking at her eyes fluttering shut, her nose scrunched up in an adorable wiggle, her mouth open in a silent scream as he bent his fingers slightly to brush her g spot, pressing down on her clit as he did so. Bolts of power shocked her system and she arched back on the bed, her spine stiffening as she spasmed over and over around his fingers. She dug her fingers into the sheet and hung on for dear life as he twisted his fingers once more pushing her further and further, the pressure building again before it crashed over her, Jeremy bent and lightly sucked on an erect nipple, his tongue wrapped around the hot nub, he knew she could take more and that she needed more. Sucking on her nipple, he lightly tapped her clit and she panted, pushing through the pressure, to gush over him as she shook uncontrollably under his embrace.  
Exhausted and sated, he slumped down onto the bed next to her, tiredly raising himself on one elbow. He gently traced patterns on her damp, sweaty flesh, watching as goose bumps raised under his fingertips. He softly placed his hand on her belly protectively, and leaning over to kiss her, watching as she smiled, her eyes closed, fighting sleep, he pulled the cover over them.

Georgie woke suddenly, but as she lay there in the darkened room listening to Jeremy breathing deeply in his sleep, she couldn’t figure out what it was that had woken her. Her bladder protested the slight movement and grumbling to herself she slipped out of the bed, grabbing her dressing gown before heading to the loo. She shut the door and switched the mirror light on, blinking in the soft glow. Something was off, but she couldn’t think what it could be, in her sleep addled state. She sat down on the loo and felt movement. Her entire being froze at the feeling and she sat, whimpering, trying to convince herself it wasn’t what she knew it to be. She finished peeing and stuck a finger between her legs only to stare at the red smear in horror. She got up, pulled the lid down and sat back down on the cold lid, resting her head in her hands for a moment until she was forced to find a tampon. Mechanically, she washed her hands and sat back down on the loo, not knowing what she was feeling or thinking, or even if she was thinking. All she could see was that smear of blood on her finger and that was enough for the tears to fall.

Jeremy rolled over in his sleep, reaching out for Georgie. He cracked an eye open when he pulled the pillow close to him. He peered around, seeing the faint strip of light from under the bathroom door. Smiling, he turned over to go back to sleep when he heard what sounded like a sob. He shook his head to clear the sleep, grabbed his dressing gown and padded over to the bathroom.

“Babe? You alright in there?” he asked, before opening the door.

Georgie looked up at him, seeing the exact moment he spotted the open box of tampons on the counter and burst into fresh tears. Jeremy felt his heart break slightly as he saw the tampons. He felt devastated.

“Hey, come on baby girl, it’s ok, it’s ok. At least we know where we stand and it doesn’t mean we can’t try, but this time properly.” He forced a smile on his face, trying not to show how much he’d believed she was pregnant or how much this was affecting him.

Georgie wrapped her arms around herself. She was miserable. She had convinced herself she was pregnant and was looking forward to the whole thing and now? Her fucking period. It was unfair. She felt the air move as Jeremy knelt down to face her, reaching out to take her into his arms, kissing the top of her head as she nestled in, under his chin.

“I’m so sorry.” She whispered, hearing his heart beat firm against her ear.

“Oh baby girl, there’s nothing to be sorry for.” His voice broke and tears fell. Georgie hugged him tighter, reaching her free hand up to wipe his tears.

“We’ll try again.” She smiled, her mouth quivering. They sat still, in the cool silence of the bathroom, hearing the wind blowing outside, its sound slightly muffled by the snow.

Jeremy stood, his knees cracking as he straightened. Smiling softly, a sadness in his eyes, he held his hand out to her.

“Come to bed. We can talk in the morning.”

“yeah,” she got up slowly off the loo and stretched her tired, cold stiffened limbs, “I need to have a shower and get dressed. I can’t sleep with nothing on when…” she shrugged.

“Yeah, think I will too…” he said, heading over to find his pjs.

“So,” he began as she climbed back into the now cool bed, her hair damp for the shower, “Does the implant stop you having periods all together?”

“No, why?” she yawned, feeling a twinge in her lower abdomen as she stretched to get comfortable, she was wearing a long sleeve pj top and bottoms.

“You’ve not had one since you’ve been here. I just thought…”

“No, mine can be irregular at the best of times, I did see a doctor about a year ago, he diagnosed stress and anxiety. Tom thought he was an idiot, so we never spoke of it again,” she shook her head, pulling the cover up to her chin, “so, I don’t think the implant is meant to stop them, but it did in me.” She smiled thinly, tucking her hands under the cover until the only part of her visible was her head.

Jeremy smiled at her. “Are you cold?” he grinned, lying next to her, bare chested with pj pants on. The cover pushed down to his waist.

She looked at him, her brows furrowed.

“G, what is it? What’s the look for?” he smiled softly.

“Shit…,” she exclaimed, feeling a tear run down her face.

“Hey, G, what’s going on with this get up and the cover and…”

She struggled out of the cover and sat up, wrapping her arms around her legs.

“G, tell me?”

She sighed, tucking her toes under the cover, “it’s silly, I know, god I know this, so I don’t know why it makes me feel this way,” Jeremy reached out to stroke her pyjama clad knee, “whenever I did get my period, Tom would make me sleep in the spare room. Said it made him feel wrong to sleep next to a bleeding woman. I guess that’s what started my stress, thinking about it. He wouldn’t even hold my hand until I was clean again.” She shrugged, not looking at him, as she picked lint off the sheet.

“G?,” she could hear the anger underlying his voice, “look at me? Please?” he asked.

She looked across at him and was taken aback when he leaned in to kiss her, gently at first then more pressing as he pushed her gently back onto the bed. She squealed, trying to pull away from him as she felt his hand slip beneath her pyjama bottoms and into her knickers.

“J! what are you?...” she trailed off as she felt him rub soft, gentle circles around her clit.

“Relax baby girl, gonna show you that I love you, no matter what fucking day of the month it is.”

She smiled, feeling her heart leap as he bent to suck her nipple through her pyjama top before pulling the material up to lay her bare before him. She gasped as he licked and nibbled his way around her breasts before gently sucking, his finger pressing down on her clit. She moaned softly as she gave into him, her body relaxing into the bed. She reached up to run her fingers through his hair, scratching his scalp lightly, smiling as she heard him whine. She tugged his hair gently, feeling him gasp against her breast. He pressed his finger down hard against her clit and she moaned as lazy strings of heat began to run through her. The feel of his tongue lapping against her sensitive skin and his finger on her clit was too much for her and she came quickly, panting her way through the short intensity of it. He withdrew his hand from her and, making sure she was watching him, he licked each finger clean. She gasped, watching him do that, biting her bottom lip. She was overwhelmed with his kindness and love, the way he made her feel, the security he gave her was just overwhelming and she drew him in for a deep kiss, tasting herself on him. She drew herself up onto bended knees, still kissing him. She knew he was hard, and she wanted to return the favour. She drew back from the kiss with a small pop, her eyes dilated, her breathing deep and uneven.

Jeremy grinned at her, as she pushed him onto his back and slowly peeled his pj bottoms down exposing his erect cock.

“Is that my Christmas present?” she whispered, licking her lips.

He hissed as she touched him gently, stretching out on the bed.

She ran her tongue along the length of him, licking at the drop of precum at the tip. She loved the taste of him, she moaned as she licked her lips. She smiled up at him and keeping eye contact she slowly took him into her mouth, sucking deeply.

Jeremy closed his eyes briefly as she enveloped him in her hot mouth.

Tom was a fucking idiot. 

He smiled, chuckling softly at the thought before a gasp escaped his mouth and his eyes shot open, He could feel her finger at his ass, rubbing the skin softly, pressing slightly.

Eyes wide, he stared down at her. Georgie looked up at him as she sucked his cock deep into her mouth and throat, her little finger pressing gently around his ass. She desperately wanted him to feel what it was like, to have his own g spot stimulated but she wasn’t going to do anything without his say so. Gently she circled the hole waiting for his agreement. Jeremy swallowed and shook his head. He was not ready for that. She withdrew her hand and fondled his balls, feeling his small sigh of relief. Georgie smiled to herself as she released his cock and grasped him in her hand. He was so close it didn’t take long before he came hard. She helped pull his pj bottoms back up and lay down next to him.

“What was that?” he whispered, turning to look at her.

“Something I’d like to try on you, if you’re willing, one day. Your own g spot is, unfortunately, up your ass but under the right circumstances having it stroked can blow your mind.”

“I’ll take your word for it babe, but uh-uh, nope, not happening.”

“Ok.” She grinned, leaning over to kiss him, as he pulled the covers up and turned off the light


	27. Chapter 27

Jeremy rose at his normal early morning time, leaving Georgie asleep, burrowed under the covers. Normally he loved getting up early, enjoying the peace and quiet of the morning, watching the day begin with a cup of coffee but he felt different this morning. Out of sorts, heartsick and deep down, a little angry at having had his hopes up. He had never made it a secret how much he adored children and that he really wanted a large family; for his kids to grow up with the love and friendship that he did, being the eldest of so many but he and his ex had split up before Munchkin was even a toddler and he’d devoted so much time in being her dad that even the possibility of finding someone else, let alone that someone he’d actually want more kids with, had seem a far off dream. Until Georgie had barrelled into his life with all the grace of a three-legged giraffe, sending him spinning off kilter for a while, only for him to fall so madly in love with her that finding out she might be pregnant? That was just the cherry on the icing on a very rich cake, and yes, he might have been a little shocked to begin with, but he’d also been so happy, and now that happiness had been taken away.

He was standing in the kitchen, fully dressed in jeans and a jumper, sipping his coffee when he heard movement behind him.

“God I must love you two to get up so fucking early just to go get a pregnancy test for you. Any coffee left?” Cat grumbled from behind him.

He turned to stare at her, having totally forgotten about the test.

“Oh, yeah coffee’s in the pot, but Cat…,” he paused, sighing, “you don’t need to get a test anymore.”

“Huh?,” she asked, pouring coffee and wondering if she could just drink it from the pot, “Why not?”

“Georgie got her period last night, well sometime this morning, so…” he trailed off.

“Oh shit, right, where is she?,” Cat looked at his face and stopped, “How are you?” she asked, taking in the deep blue skin under his eyes and the weariness in his face.

“I’m ok.” He rattled off, taking a sip of his lukewarm coffee and pulling a face. He turned to the sink to get rid of it before pouring a fresh cup.

“Renny, come and sit down, talk to me.” She intoned, sitting at the kitchen table.

He blew out a breath and slumped into one of the chairs.

“So, how are you? And don’t give me any bollocks about being fine, I can see it in your face Renny, I know you of old, I also know Georgie of old, so you don’t need to think you’re betraying her by talking, and anyway I want to talk about you, not her, so how do you feel?”

He looked at her for what seemed an age and sighed, “I’m devastated, and I don’t know why, I mean, what 2 -3 days ago this wasn’t even on my radar, and yet now, man I’m just fucking…I mean she’s just fucking perfect for me; you know? And this, this was like the best Christmas present ever man and now, now I don’t know what to think, what to feel, and G?, Christ she’s worse than I am, did you know that that bastard used to kick her into a spare room to sleep whenever she got her period? She felt dirty last night, because of it all and I just, I just want to punch something.” He admitted, his voice low and painful.

Cat let him talk. She knew him well enough to understand he needed time to build up a head of steam, if you interrupted him he’d quieten down and not say a word.

“God, I just want my family around me: G, munchkin and whoever comes along. I wasn’t expecting to meet someone like G and then all this, it’s just a bit overwhelming, but I want it sooner not later.”

“I get it, I do, meeting that person you think the world of and then you hit a roadblock. Question is, have you told Georgie any of this? Cause as much as I love you Renny, I’m not the one you should be telling this to, she is, but I’m glad you told me anyway.” 

Cat smiled and took a hit off her vape.

Jeremy looked at the smoke and glared at her.

“Georgie said it was fine to vape inside, so go glare at her Hawkeye.” Cat grinned.

Georgie woke up later than normal, her womb finally telling her to get up as it tied itself in painful knots. She’d forgotten how bad this could get, when she finally did get a period. She drug herself out of the bed and into the shower, letting the hot water soothe her. Apart from the deep physical ache inside, she was feeling better than she had that morning. It had been a shock to discover she wasn’t pregnant after all and she felt a little foolish for having worried so much about it. She was a little sad at the thought of not having Jeremy’s child inside her, but she was feeling optimistic that it wouldn’t be too long before it was real but even if it did take some time she was ready to face it. She had Jeremy beside her and that’s all she needed.

_‘Stop worrying girlie, it’ll happen when it happens, Jeremy’s with you regardless of how long it takes so stop with your tears and get on with it.’_ She admonished herself as she washed the suds out of her hair, _‘God I really need to get my hair done too. Maybe Cat could dye it, hmmm, I’ll see if she wants to brave the shops today.’_

Jeremy was nowhere in sight when Georgie finally made it into the kitchen, Cat was sat at the table, picking at a turkey sandwich, vaping and reading a book on her phone.

“Oh hey, sleepyhead, how are you? Renny told me what happened, I’m sorry.”

“Thanks Cat, but it’s ok, I had some time to think and I’ve decided to go with the flow, and it’ll happen when it happens, you know, I’m not going to let myself get upset over it. Yes, it hurts a little but there was nothing there in the first place, it’s not like a miscarriage when you actually lose the child, so…” she smiled brightly, making her way to the coffee, “Oh by the way, did you want to go to the shops? I need to get some hair dye; my roots are horrible.”

“I’m not bleaching your hair for you.” Cat stated, smiling thinly.

“Oh no, I’m going to dye it my natural colour, or as close too as I can get. Hopefully it won’t go orange.” She laughed, at the thought of one of her first forays into hair dye after watching some old X-Files episodes on BBC2 and wanting to look like Dana Scully. Instead of a beautiful deep orange red, she’d gotten bright orange ends, where her hair had lightened in the sun, and dark red roots. That had lasted all of a day until she’d dyed it back to her natural red brown, vowing never to dye her hair again. She’d managed to do just that until Tom.

Cat grinned at the thought of those Belisha beacon ends on her hair. 

“Ok, I’ll come with you. Have you spoken with Renny this morning?”

“Not since I woke up, no, where is he?”

“Oh, he said he was going to go cut up some wood?”

“Oh right he’s in his shed. I’ll go let him now we’re going out.” Georgie smiled, brightly.

“J? hello? J are you in there?” Georgie shouted over the noise of a circular table saw. She stood in the doorway of his workshop, it wasn’t really a shed, it was more a beautifully put together professional workshop, that he lovingly called ‘the shed’.  
Jeremy turned off the saw and looked down at the wood he’d been cutting. He’d been promising Munchkin for ever that he’d build her a doll’s house and he’d kept putting it off but now seemed to be as good a time as any to start it. He heard a noise from the doorway and looked over to see Georgie standing smiling at him.

“Hey babe, you ok? Want something?” he smiled back.

“Only you,” she grinned, making her way into the workshop and over to him, carefully sidestepping bits of cut timber and tubs of god knows what that lay in her way. She loved to watch him work but was the first to say she had no clue what he was doing.

She leaned over to kiss him, brushing bit of sawdust out of his hair, breathing in the smell of freshly cut timber.

“Cat and I are heading into town, I’m, or rather Cat is, going to dye my hair for me, get rid of the blonde.”

“Why don’t you go to a hairdressers, get it done professionally?” he asked, wondering why anyone would voluntarily do their own hair.

“Cat is a bit of a wizard when it comes to doing your hair, so I’d feel safer with her doing it anyway. She worked in a hairdressers when we were 16 and was so good she ended up doing most of the dye jobs. The owner wanted to take her on full time when we finished school, but Cat went onto college then Uni,” she reached up to cup his face, smiling at him, “how are you?” she asked.

“Better, you?”

“Yeah, I’m better, it’ll happen when it happens, right?” she asked, her smile faltering a little at the look on his face.

Mentally he shook himself and smiled back at her, “course, but, you know sooner rather than later is always good.”

“It’ll happen, I know it will, oh when are you off to Atlanta again?”

“Ah shit, 8th January, for three weeks,” he thought for a few moments, “you could always come with me?” he grinned.

She smiled back then stopped as a thought hit her, “Will he be there?” she asked, tentatively.

Jeremy sighed, his grin dropping.“Shit, probably, yeah, yeah he will, we’re doing a scene with all of us in, including him. Fuck.”

“Well, I need to work out the best time anyway, but we can always practice before you go, right?” she bit her lip, looking up at coyly, through her lashes.

“Always baby girl,” he stepped away from the table and around her, leaning in to kiss her hard and deep, pushing her backwards until her bum hit the table.

“I wanna take you here and now but I can’t.” he moaned pulling back from the kiss, his hands on her waist, he leaned in for a tender kiss, pulling her back from table, “go on, go shopping before…” he motioned to the hardness visible in his jeans.

Georgie stepped closer to him, palming him gently, leaning up to whisper, as he squeezed him, hearing him hiss, “Later babe.”

Jeremy watched her walk away, feeling slightly hot around the collar. She would pay for that later but right now; he was going to ignore it and get on with cutting up bits of wood.He grit his teeth as he tried to think of things that turned him off, but his thoughts kept going back to Georgie, laid out naked before him. It was going to be a long afternoon.

“Oh hey Cat what do you think of this colour?” Georgie held up a box dye and waved it at her friend.

“Georgie, put the box dyes down for fucks sake…” Cat stopped, as a family with children walked close by, “Look I’ve already got the colours you’ll need and you don’t get that in a common or garden box dye, you don’t know what crap is in them and you’ll probably burn your hair off. So, I’ve got a semi-permanent red, you need to add the red back into the blonde before putting a darker colour over it or you get what, come on I’ve told you this a million times.”

“You get green hair,” Georgie said, pouting at her friend, “but look at this colour, it’s so pretty…”

“Do you want me to do this? If so shut up.” Cat grinned at her, taking the box from her hands and throwing it back onto the shelf.

“I’ve got the developer, 10 volume, for the application, so now you just need to chose which colour.” She said, holding out a few tubes.

“How do I know? They all look the same.” Georgie frowned.

“Oh for the love of all things Marvel, come with me, there’s a chart.” Cat blew out a breath. She took her hair colour seriously and fucking around with box dyes always pissed her off.

Georgie sniggered at the look on her friends face and she was steered around the corner to the professional dyes.

“Look, chart. Now I think you’re probably a 4.88 or maybe a 5.88, depending on how much dark blonde there is underlying the brown, no definitely a 4.88, your hair is a shade darker than the 5.88, so, there we go. One more way of getting rid of that twat from your life. Change your hair, change your life.”

“Ok,” Georgie chuckled, “I’d forgotten you’re like this with hair, J said I should just go to a hairdresser…”

“Oh he did not say that!” Cat mock huffed, “right, I’m putting Nair in his shampoo…”

Georgie laughed at the thought of Jeremy shampooing himself bald, but only for a moment.

“No, don’t do that Cat, that would be a bad idea, please don’t do it. He didn’t mean it, after all he doesn’t know about your hair…fetish…thing.”

“That’s my mastery over all things follicle, I’ll have you know.” Cat huffed, smiling as they wandered off to pay for the goods.

“Thanks for being here Cat, I’ve really enjoyed it, well most of it anyway.”

“I want to sat it’s been a blast but more like a slight emotional rollercoaster, and I’m sorry for mentioning the damn implant in the first place.”

“Why?” Georgie asked as she placed the goods on the counter to pay for them.

“Well, if I hadn’t said anything then none of this would have happened, you would have come on anyway without any of the drama you’ve gone through, so I’m sorry.”

“And if I hadn’t come on?, Cat you can’t blame yourself for any of this, plus at least now we both know where we stand with the whole having kids thing, and we can go forward with, well at least a hint of a plan, so, there’s nothing to be sorry for,” Georgie smiled at her friend, “Come on, lets go grab a coffee then you can rid of this shitshow that is my hair right now.”


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the email used in this is not his real email- I made it up but please let me know if it works :)

“Hey babe, how’s it going?” Jeremy smiled as Georgie answered her phone. It was the end of his third day in Atlanta and he was exhausted. They were filming extra scenes for Endgame and doing ADR. He’d been given his schedule when he’d arrived and he was due on set or in the studio for 8 out of the 12 days he was in Atlanta, unfortunately they weren’t consecutive, so he was going to be there for at least 12 days.

“Hi J, miss you,” She said, smiling at hearing his voice. She was lying in their bed watching Air Crash Investigation on National Geographic and clicked it to mute, “my day was fine, took the dogs out for a quick walk, it snowed again so we hurried back into the warm, I painted for a while, made pasta, mooched around the house for a bit, had a bath and now I’m in bed. What about you?”

“Filmed for about ten hours today. Don’t know what was wrong with everyone but we just kept getting things wrong. Lines were fluffed, marks were missed, microphones stopped working. It was weird. Gonna be the last time we’re all together on set too so…”

“Aww hon, that’s got to be rough.”

“Yeah, a little bit, I mean these guys have been my family for the past decade or so, it’s gonna be hard not to see them all again.”

“hmmm, not seeing them again? Who dies? come on you can tell me.”

“We both will, if I tell you…” he chuckled.

Georgie laughed at the thought of Marvel putting a contract out on the pair of them for knowing Endgame's secrets.

“Both Holland and Ruffalo were given fake scripts, you know that right? This is what the studio goes to, to stop secrets getting out. Hawkeye will be taken out if I tell you.” He laughed.

“Where are you? Have you finished for the day now? What time is it there?”

“It’s 3am but I’m not on set tomorrow so the guys and I went for dinner and a few drinks. I’m now in my lonely hotel room, sat on the edge of my bed and I can’t kiss your pretty face.”

“That sounds like a song lyric," she smiled into the mobile, filled with a longing to see his face, "Skype me?”

“Ok. Let me grab my tablet.” He replied, leaning across his bed to the cabinet on the far side.

“Hang on, let me just open skype,” Georgie muttered, grabbing her tablet off the bed side table.

“Right, skype, ok, it’s opening, let me just sign in then I’ll dial you? You are on skype yes?” Georgie asked, holding the phone tucked under her chin whilst she set up skype on her tablet. The tablet had been an extra Christmas present from Jeremy that he’d given to her on New Years Day, for her to use whilst he was away.

“Yup, it’s my email. Jrenner1771@renner.com.”

“Ok, found you, aww such a cute pic, wait you have blonde hair in your pic.”

“Yeah, it was an old pic but the only one I could find on my phone when I set up Skype.”

“God, when was it taken? You look so different, I hate to say it but I’m so glad Marvel didn’t go for the whole blonde Hawkeye thing, you look better as you,” she chuckled as she thought of her own recent dye job, “I guess neither of us look our best as blondes, oh hang on I’m calling you, have you opened, oh there you are.” She smiled, hanging up her mobile and turning the sound up on her tablet as his face filled the screen. She let a small gasp and bit her bottom lip as she caught sight of his bare chest and damp hair.

“Hey baby girl, miss you, miss lying next to you, hearing you breathing. What are you wearing?” he mock leered at her through the screen

“Your pjs. They’re soft and they smell like you,” she tilted the tablet as she sat up, to show the soft, pale grey plaid. “it feels like I’m wearing you,” she stopped and laughed, “it rubs the lotion on its skin or else it gets the hose…” she snorted.

Jeremy laughed at the reference, “yeah, did sound like you wanted to wear my skin for a minute,” he sighed, settling back on his bed, reaching over the switch the main light off, leaving only the bedside lights on, “Unbutton the top, show me.” He whispered, his eyes dilating as he watched a pale flush bloom on her skin.

“Like this?” she whispered, her voice low with promise, as she unbuttoned the top two buttons, rubbing her hand down the strip of visible skin between her breasts. She was taken aback at how quickly the conversation had changed.

Jeremy groaned, licking his lips at the sight. He shifted, feeling his semi erect cock rub against the soft cotton of his briefs.

“More, show me more.” he growled.

“Tell me what you want me to do.” Her eyes widened as she heard her own words.

“Gonna be the death of me…” he muttered, “open the rest of the buttons slowly, show me the buttons as you open them. I want to see all of you, spread out before me.” His breathing was heavy and slow with the prospect of seeing her naked on the tablet. Inwardly he marvelled at how compliant she was; she was doing this for him with no hesitation. His heart grew for her.

Georgie held the tablet with her left hand, propping it awkwardly on her bent leg as she slowly undid the remaining buttons, feeling the soft cotton material slide to either side of her. She kept eye contact with him, knowing that most of her breasts were on show, she could feel the material resting on her erect nipples. She breathed heavily, her chest heaving as she stared at him.

“Open the top fully, show me your tits.” He grinned at his use of the word tits, before he stared, mouth open slightly as she did so.

“Touch them, pinch your nipples, show me you want me.” He ran his free hand down his abdomen to stroke his rapidly hardening cock, through his briefs. He wanted this to go on for ever.

Georgie, cupped her left breast, slowly stroking her skin, feeling heat bloom under her fingers. She could feel moisture seeping through the pj bottoms and moaned. She pinched her nipple, causing the erect bud to darken to blood red.

“That’s a good girl, my baby girl, I want to run my tongue over your nipples and suck on them, I want to lick all the sweat off your body.” He groaned, shifting the tablet on his bent thigh so he could palm himself through his briefs.

Georgie moaned as his words shot through her like electric. She wanted the feel of his hot, tender hands roaming over her heated skin.

“Take the pants off and show me. I want to see your naked pussy.”

She swallowed back a groan as her mouth dried with want and need. Gently she gulped to wet her mouth and set the tablet down beside her, swivelling the screen so he could see part of what she was doing as she shimmied out of the large plaid pj pants.

“You’re gonna have to put the tablet to the side so I can see you, or sit up and put it between your legs, yes, that’s it, bend one leg to the side and keep the other one straight…fuuuuck me, you’re so wet already, god I want to be there with you so I can run my tongue over you, I wanna taste you so fucking much right now, wanna shove my tongue so far up inside you. Oh god baby girl, you’re so fucking sexy,” he groaned as he pulled his cock out of his briefs, working to pull them off, before he kicked them off the bed. He sat back, one leg propped up to balance the tablet, the other straight out before him, his hand gently strumming the hot skin of his cock, pulling the foreskin back, his thumb softly spreading precum over the head, feeling it throb under his touch, “I need you to touch yourself, run your fingers gently over your clit and finger yourself.” He groaned through gritted teeth as he lazily ran his hand up and down the shaft, gripping and squeezing as he did.

“Oh god,” Georgie whispered, as she rubbed her clit, feeling moisture leaking from her. She was so turned on, her skin was flushed and hot, both legs flopped open , spreading her completely before his gaze. Watching his flushed face and hooded eyes, she slowly dipped a finger inside herself before bringing it to her mouth. She sucked the digit clean before ramming it back up inside her, slowly settling into a rhythm. She could hear him panting as his movements became faster and more erratic.

“J? show me, I want to see all of you, please?” she pleaded.

Jeremy stared at her, feeling he was close but wanting her to see. He knocked the tablet as he moved it.

“Fuck…shit…come here you little fucker.” 

Georgie giggled hearing him muttering at his tablet as she looked at the ceiling of his hotel room.

Jeremy propped the tablet up at the side of him so she could see most of him, as he lay back on the bed, his head raised slightly to look at her.

She gasped out loud as his cock came into view, his gentle carpenters hand wrapped around it, moving the smooth velvet skin softly. She looked into his face and smiled.

“I love you.” She whispered, rubbing circles around her clit, feeling her muscles rippling. She was close, she knew but she didn’t want to miss him.

“I love you so fucking much.” He ground out, feeling the pressure building up, threatening to overload him.

“Gonna cum babe, so fucking close…” he muttered, his eyes closing briefly before he focused in on her.

“Oh god, me too.” She whispered, her thighs trembling as she felt the dark electricity rushing through her. She pulsed around her finger, shaking, her eyes falling shut before she forced them open to look at him.

Jeremy let out a groan as he ejaculated over his hand and stomach, his head falling back onto the soft pillow.

“Oh, that was…that was…fuck.” Georgie muttered as she flopped back onto the bed, bringing the tablet up so only her face was visible.

Jeremy settled back on the propped-up pillows and smiled at her.

“Was that your first Skype sex?”

“Yeah.”

“It was fucking hot baby girl, when you licked your finger, I thought I was gonna fucking explode over the fucking ceiling.”

She giggled at the thought of him ejaculating that high.

“It was…different. Hot but different.”

“You’ve never sexted either, have you?” he looked at her, a puzzled query on his face.

“Sexted? No, why?”

“Fuck girl…that was your first sexting?”

“What is sexting?” she asked, not knowing what he was talking about.

“Sexting is when you have sex over a mobile device, you know, either texting on a phone or via skype, hell I did it via microsoft messenger once…yeah that was fun…,” he snorted lost in a memory before looking at her, his eyes soft and heavy, “Fuck G, you were fucking amazing my baby girl. We gotta do this more often. I can’t quite get over that you’ve never done this before, not even with dickhead.”

“No, that would mean I was getting pleasure without him and that could never happen. I’m really behind the times aren’t I? for someone who had a three year semi sadomasochistic relationship I’ve not really done a lot have I?” she sighed, her smile slipping wryly at the thought of her naivety.

“Well, no, apart from the finger up the ass thing,” he chuckled, getting a grin out of her, “but you’re willing to learn and I can teach you, if you want?”

“I do want.” She smiled before yawning. Jeremy let out a jaw cracking yawn in response.

“Go to sleep hon, you look shattered.” She said, softly, reaching out for her pj top and pants.

“Yeah,” he glanced at the clock, “fuck it’s 4am. Shit, no wonder my head is spinning. Gonna go babe, talk tomorrow?” he yawned again, his eyes slowly closing as the after effects of his orgasm and the long day of filming caught up with him.

“Good night J, I love you.” She whispered, hearing a whispered “love you too” back before she ended the call.


	29. Chapter 29

The next few days went by at a crawl for Georgie. Every night she’d speak with Jeremy on Skype hearing about how busy and filled his days had been whilst hers had revolved around letting the dogs out, making dinner and posting a few expenses online. She couldn’t wait for him to return home; the sexting had been fun but just wasn’t the same as having the sensation of his hands and body close to her; his lips softly kissing her, making her squirm with desire.  
She was laid out on the sofa, clad in an old t shirt of Jeremy’s and a pair of his cast off sweatpants, under a soft, warm blanket, the fire was lit, table lamps casting a soft orange glow about the room, and the thick curtains closed against the dark cold of the night. The TV was on in the background and both dogs, having been fed and walked, were currently snoring on the sofa with her, as she scrolled mindlessly through twitter. She had spent at least half a day painting but had given up, finding it unable to hold her attention. All she could think about was that Jeremy was due home two days from then.

“Ok sweeties, let’s find something else to look at,” she said out loud to the dogs, who ignored her and carried on sleeping, “what was that site J mentioned? The calendar to track your ovulation and periods?...” she twisted her mouth as she scrolled through a myriad of ads and medical sites on google, clicking on a few then leaving as they weren’t what she was after.

“Ok, let’s see if there are any apps I can add to this tablet.” She muttered, concentrating on the google play store, “Ooh, so many…” she chose a free one and downloaded it, “ok, that seems simple enough, date of first day of last period. Easy, Christmas fucking day.” She entered the date, “ how long did it last? For fucking ever.” She smiled, entering 4 days, “ok next, how long is your cycle? Oh god, how long’s a piece a string? Ok let’s go with 29 days.” She clicked done and smiled as it brought up six months’ worth of future ovulation dates. She scanned the dates and grinned as she saw that her ovulation dates in January had started before Jeremy had gone to Atlanta. She patted her belly and smiled to herself, wondering if she was making a baby as she sat here.  
“Yeah, cause that would work, didn’t get pregnant after almost 2 months of nonstop sex, not sure it’s going to happen right away now.” She sighed, wondering if the effects of her implant had been flushed from her system yet. She’d had it removed on the 3rd January and the doctor had told her that she should get back to normal periods and ovulation straight away, but in some cases it took a couple of weeks for the contraception to fully leave.

She was cosy and warm, partially due to the fire and the rest due to being trapped under the blanket by Max and Monty. She put the tablet down on the coffee table and lay back, snuggling down against a cushion, thinking. She wondered how long it would take to get pregnant, how the pregnancy would go, how fat she’d get. She’d had a colleague in London who had ballooned to the size of a small bus with one child and yet had hardly shown at all with the second. She hoped that everything would be normal and smooth, making herself snort as she thought of how normal and smooth her life really was. She found her eyes had shut and was in the middle of talking herself into opening them when she drifted off to sleep. The dogs had got up of the sofa at some point and were barking for a few minutes, but they had quietened before she’d awoken fully, so she turned over and slept on, curled up under the blanket.

Georgie stirred, smiling in her sleep, her eyes shut. She was awake but her eyes refused to open. There was something wet on her forehead and sleepily she bat her arm to get rid of it, thinking it was one of the dogs. She hit solid flesh and her eyes flew open to focus on Jeremy.

“Oh my god, you’re home!” she squealed, clearing her voice from sleep. She scrambled madly out from under the blanket, her top was twisted around her and her hair a mess but to Jeremy she had never looked more beautiful.

“Hey babe, you are a sight for sore eyes.” He grinned, bending to kiss her.

Georgie wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in, deepening the kiss in a mad desperation to have him as close as possible. She pulled away breathless, her breathing deep and rested her forehead against his.

“Missed me then?” he murmured with a laugh.

“A little.” She replied, grinning, burying her face in the crook of his neck and hugging him tight.

“Sorry the food isn’t much, but I wasn’t expecting you until Saturday, so it’s left over pasta from last night.”

“It’s fine.” He mumbled around a mouthful of spaghetti Bolognese.

“How long did it take you to get home?”

“About seven hours, flight was five hours though. Flew straight to Reno-Tahoe, didn’t bother going through LAX. Fuck that. They let me go early so I fled; got on the first flight I could get.”

“How come you finished early? Not that I’m complaining…” she grinned, reaching out to touch his hand, unable to keep the smile from her face at the fact that he was sitting next to her in their kitchen, eating her pasta.

“We wrapped early. Apart from that day I told you about, everything else went so smoothly that most of us wrapped on Wednesday, yesterday but we were let go at midday. Robert had to give a speech to everyone, you know how he is,” he snorted, “so the next thing is the worldwide press junkets staring in March, then the premiere in April in LA and London and then that’s me done, until next year when I get to do Hawkeye all over again.”

He looked at her puzzled face.

“You get to do Hawkeye all over again? Do you get your own film? Oh my god that’s huge! When do you start filming?” Georgie exclaimed, her smile growing wider.

“It’s not a film, it’s tv.” He shrugged a little.

“Huh? What?” she questioned. She was certain the MCU were only doing films.

“Yeah, Disney plus are doing 4 tv series as part of phase 4. I know about mine but no one else will until about June. There are 3 others that are still being talked about, Vision and Wanda, Falcon and the Winter Soldier and er…” he stopped, looking at her, “Loki.”

“Figures, but that’s huge J, I’m so pleased for you. You get your own TV show, how cool is that?” she grinned, her face lit up with smiles.

He jiggled in his seat, dancing from side to side, giggling as he did, “I know, pretty cool huh? But don’t say anything to anyone, not until Kevin releases it at Comicon in June. Or my ass is toast.”

“ok, mum’s the word.” She mimed zipping her mouth.

“Talking of mom’s, what’s the website on the tablet?”

“Oh, it’s an ovulation calendar, you know when I’m ‘ripe’ for picking…” she grinned, giggling.

“Oh ok, and when are you next ripe for the picking?” he stared straight at her, a sexy little grin on his face.

“Well, I was ripe just before you left for Atlanta, and the next time will be the beginning of February. Of course that is if I’m following a 29-day cycle otherwise your guess is as good as mine.” She shrugged, biting on her bottom lip, before sucking on it slowly, staring back at him, her head titled suggestively.

“Guess we ought to just keep at it then?”

“I think that might be the best option.” She replied, getting up from her chair and aggressively pushing him back slightly to straddle his lap. She bent and sucked his bottom lip in between her teeth, biting down hard enough to be felt but not to hurt. She shifted on his lap, grinding against him as she felt him harden under her. She reached down and drew his top up and over his head, firmly placing her hands on his warm, bare chest, feeling him breathing deeply. She quietened and stared directly at him for what felt like hours before bending her head to suck a nipple, knowing he was so sensitive. He moaned deep in his throat, his head leant back, eyes hooded and dilated. She smiled, releasing his nipple with a pop before sucking the other, pinching and rolling the first between her fingers, squeezing tight enough to make him groan but not to hurt; never to hurt. She, of all people, knew the fine line between pain and pleasure and Jeremy gave her the confidence to take control and use it on him. She ground down against his hard cock, feeling it twitch under her as she flicked his nipple with her fingernail.

“You like that, don’t you?” she murmured, bending to lick a broad stripe down his collarbone before settling on his pulse, licking and sucking, bruising the delicate skin, tasting the fine layer of sweat. He was her home.

“You know I do, baby girl.” He murmured, his voice deep and rough as he gave up control to her.

She smiled, nipping on his jawline, one hand snaking down between her legs to undo his jeans. Slowly she popped the button and drew down the zip, tooth by tooth, feeling his abs contracting with tension. She slowly pulled at the band of his briefs, freeing his cock from the cotton, groaning as she finally had him in her hand, softly but firmly pulling on the smooth, hot skin. Jeremy took in a deep gasping breath at her touch, his eyes fluttering as he drew in oxygen. She shimmied her sweatpants down, not wanting to move off him. She pulled the material over her arse and as far down her legs as she could, taking his cock in her hand and in one sudden movement, she impaled herself on him, groaning deeply as he filled her to the brim. Jeremy grasped her hips to keep her steady as she slowly moved up and down his shaft, feeling him twitching inside her.

“Oh fuck J, I fucking love you inside me. Feeling your cock buried deep inside my pussy…” she leaned forward, changing the angle slightly, to whisper in his ear, smiling as he let out a deep groan, his hands tightening on her hips as she steadied herself on his chest, before finding the chair arms for leverage. She moved faster up and down, tilting her hips, wanting; no, needing him to be as deep inside her as possible, loving the contrast between his smooth, thick cock and the roughness of the denim jeans under her. She was engorged and heavy, her clit swollen and aching for his touch.

“Touch me J, please.” She breathed, her head tilting back as he reached down to rub her. His hands, oh his hands were her undoing. They were large and rough yet so gentle and tender. He could play her like a Stradivarius. He pinched her clit slightly, feeling her contract around him. That was all he could take as his hips bucked up. He rose, grabbing her around the waist to steady her and shoved her back onto the kitchen table before thrusting deep and fast into her, over and over.

“Touch yourself.” He commanded, needing his hands on the table for leverage, hearing the plates and drinks rattling as he thrust hard against the wood but not caring.

Georgie, trembled as she ran her fingers over her clit, slowly at first then faster, as only she knew how, her thighs shaking, heart racing as she slowly fell apart.

Her mouth opened in a silent O and she shook uncontrollably as her orgasm hit her hard. She was so fucking beautiful in her surrender that he couldn’t hold on any longer and climaxed forcefully into her, slumping down in an awkward position, her sweatpants bunched up between them.

Georgie tiredly opened her eyes to focus on him, her heart rate settling.

“Welcome home J” she grinned, seeing him grin back at her, shaking his head in a chuckle.

“I ought to go away more often…” he began

“Don’t you dare.” She interrupted mock glaring at her.

He pulled out of her and tucking himself back into his briefs, leaving his jeans open, he walked over to the sink to grab some tissues before cleaning her, and pulling her up off the table.

“J, what is that on my arse?” she asked, feeling something sticking to her as she went to pull up her sweatpants, turning round to show him.

He started laughing hard as he pulled a strand of spaghetti off her bare arse.

“Your dinner…” he started, laughing fitfully as he got the giggles, his whole upper body shaking, his eyes crinkling with mirth.

“Oh great, is this what they mean by dinner then sex?” she deadpanned, causing him to double over with the giggles.

“Such a man child…” she muttered, rolling her eyes, smiling at him


	30. Chapter 30

“Jeremy? Have you seen the colander?” Georgie shouted out from the kitchen. She was cooking a stir fry and need the colander to drain the veg before throwing it in the wok.

Jeremy poked his head round the door frame.

“Huh? The what now?”

“The colander? The draining thing for veg and shit?”

“Oh, the drainer. Nah, is it in the dishwasher?”

“Oh right, I’ll have a look,” she turned from him as she opened the door of the dishwasher. She reached in and brought out a dirty colander, sighing as she opened a cupboard door and fumbled for a dishwasher tablet. Jeremy had promised to put the dishwasher on the night before.

“That it? Can I get back to what I was doing?” he asked, looking wide eyed at her.

“Yeah, no problem, lunch will be about five minutes,” she said, “I’ll do it all don’t you worry…” she muttered as he walked away. She had already cleaned the kitchen, scrubbed down the Aga, put two loads of washing on; the second load was currently in the dryer with the first load waiting to be ironed. She had the ironing board set up to do shirts and jeans after lunch. She threw the tablet into the dishwasher slot, and shutting the door, turned it on. She ran the colander under hot water, adding some washing up liquid before scrubbing it clean. She reached over and turned off the blanched veg, rinsing the colander before tipping the veg into it. She put the colander down, reaching over to turn down the chicken currently frying in the wok. Jeremy had been back for a little over a week and her period had turned up unwelcome for the past four days, having ended only that morning. She’d been grumpy and down for a day or so before it had arrived, snapping at everything before bursting into tears. Jeremy had just held her close until she’d calmed down, promising her it would happen soon. She drained the veg and threw it in the wok with the chicken before adding a peanut satay sauce, letting it simmer and cook for a few minutes before adding the ready to cook noodles. She was frazzled and just wanted to shut the world away but with the heavy snow fall they’d had over the past two days, their cleaner, who also did their washing, hadn’t been able to make it so Georgie was stuck doing it all. Jeremy had been no help whatsoever as he’d shrugged his shoulders and made his way out to his shed to pick up a piece of wood he was currently carving for the outside of Munchkin’s dolls house, settling outside on the porch near the heaters to carve it. She stirred the stir fry, feeling ready to fling the whole lot against the wall. She hated getting her period, it was heavy, uncomfortable, painful and right now was making her feel a failure. Seeing that the stir fry was done, she turned off the heat on the Aga, and ladled herself a portion, before sitting down at the kitchen table to pick at it.

She was half way through when Jeremy walked in, drawn in by the smell of the food.

“Hey babe, you should have called me.”

“I told you five minutes, that was ten minutes ago.” She replied flatly, picking at her chicken.

“Oh…” he breathed, twisting his lips wryly as he ladled a large portion of the meal into a bowl, flicking sauce over the Aga as he did.

She watched him flick sauce over her clean Aga, her nostrils flaring with anger.

“I hope you’re going to clean that up.” She spat, glaring at him as he picked up a dishcloth and ran it over the stain, smearing it slightly. She breathed heavily and turned her attention back to her meal, her shoulders hunched as he sat down opposite her.

He took a mouthful. “Mmmm, this is good, when did you learn to cook this?”

“I’ve always cooked this.” She replied, not looking at him.

“You said you burned water…” He raised an eyebrow at her.

“Turns out I can actually do things when I’m not surrounded by arseholes telling me I can’t, when they don’t do anything anyway, ” she replied, “ and that I’m not entirely useless…”

“Am I one of those assholes?” he asked, looking directly at her.

“If the cap fits.” She stated, spitting her words.

“Ok, tell me. What the fuck is wrong with you? You’ve been a total bitch all morning.”

Georgie sat back in her chair, before calmly getting up, taking her bowl with her. She threw the lot in the sink with a crash, making Jeremy jump in his chair.

“What the fuck, Georgie?” he growled, getting up to walk over to her.

“A total bitch? Is that it? I get angry at you over not helping me out this morning, with the washing and ironing and cooking and cleaning and then when I lose my temper, suddenly I’m a total bitch? How dare you, you absolute arsehole! I’ve done everything this morning to clean this fucking place up because Claire can’t get here and I’m a total bitch! Well fuck you. Fuck you, fuck this mess, fuck this house and fuck you again!” she shouted at him, her face reddening in anger, eyes flashing as she glared at him.

“Did I ask you to do all of this? No, I fucking didn’t. Snow’ll clear in a day or so and Claire could’ve done it all when she got here. I like the way she cleans things, she does it properly…” he trailed off as she slapped him hard across the face, tears rising, before turning on her heels and storming out.

Jeremy watched her leave, his face reddened and painful where she’d slapped him. Sighing he turned back to his food, taking another mouthful before throwing it in the bin and grabbing an apple. He went back out to where his carving was and lit a cigarette, watching the snow falling, the skies grey and overcast. He worked on the carving until his fingers cramped and the light began to fail, he was feeling guilty about not helping Georgie, but his stubborn self didn’t want to be the first to apologise. Sighing, he laid the almost finished carving down and stubbed out his cigarette. He was going to be the bigger person in this and go and apologise to his girlfriend and drag out of her the real reason she had exploded over some cleaning and cooking.

“Georgie? You in here?” he said, opening the door to her studio. It was dark and empty. He frowned. He’d been in every room upstairs and most of the downstairs rooms and couldn’t find her. He walked round to his music studio and opened the door on the still, quiet room. He walked to the end of the corridor and slipped into his workshop. Everything was silent and dark, the smell of freshly cut wood still in the air.

“Shit. Where the fuck are you, G?” he muttered walking back round the front hallway. His gaze flickered over the coat stand and he stopped. Her coat and boots were missing.

“Shit!” he said to the empty hallway as he pulled his own coat on, slipping his feet into his snow boots before grabbing his salopettes that were hung up. He wriggled them on over his boots, swearing as he got one stuck, knowing he should have put the boots on last. He struggled, jumping up and down, swearing his head off, cursing everyone and anything until he finally pulled the leg of the snow pants over the boot.

“Jesus fuck G, you are in so much fucking trouble when I find you. Going out in a fucking snow storm without telling anyone…” he muttered as he wrenched open the front door, groaning as he saw the freshly fallen snow had covered any tracks she might have made. Grabbing his fleece hat and googles, he picked up the torch he left by the front door and made his way out, leaving the door on the latch in case she came home without him.

He walked out into the bitter cold, cursing her and praying she was ok. He walked over to the wooden door set in between his house and the 2-car garage, that led to the back of the property without having to go through the house. He walked through, noting a pile of snow wedged behind the door, smiling. She must have come this way. He walked around the side of his house and out, turning towards the back of his property. The small pathway led to two places without being seen from the patio at the back. One was the pond where they’d seen the beavers when Georgie had first arrived and the other was the cabin. He knew he’d locked the cabin up and turned off the power, so there was no way she could get in there. She must have gone to the pond. He set off by torch light in the storm, shouting out her name over and over into the void, vowing he was going to put her over his damn knee and smack some sense into her when he found her. He was frozen to the core; his initial rush out hadn’t included putting on a thermal top and he was wearing just a plaid shirt under his coat. His mind was going in frantic circles, wondering if she was hurt, had she fallen down in the snow and was unable to get up, lying there freezing to death. He hurried his pace, torch light going from side to side as he searched for her in the failing light. He trudged around the pond, calling out for her, his voice lost in the silence of the broken shadows. He’d been out for about 45 minutes and was ready to call it quits and call for help. He turned towards the cabin and trudged through the knee-deep snow towards it. He noticed a chink of light coming from the cabin as he neared it and faint smoke coming from the chimney and his anger grew. He stomped round the cabin and trudging his tired legs up to the front door he opened it. Orange firelight and heat emanated from the fire place, her coat resting on the back of the grey sofa.

“Georgie? You in here?” he said loudly, as he walked round the sofa to find her fast asleep, tucked up under a blanket. The initial rush of anger was dampened by a huge feeling of relief as he looked down on her. He sagged down into the chair, his breath leaving in a rush, pulling open his coat and shrugging it off, resting his head back for a few minutes, letting the heat of the room warm his bones.

Georgie woke up, laying for a few minutes, feeling the heat of the fire dying down. She moved to get up and put more logs on it, freezing as she noticed Jeremy slumped, asleep in the chair next to her, wearing snow boots and ski trousers. He looked worn out and cold. She rose from the sofa, shivering in the slight chill and softly padded over to wrap her warm blanket over him. He opened his eyes and stared at her in the dimly lit room.

He continued to stare at her, his face blank of all emotion except for his eyes. He had the most expressive eyes but currently the way he was staring at her, she knew she was in trouble.

“We need to talk.” He growled, sitting up.

She sighed and, walking over to throw more logs on the fire, sat back down on the sofa, pulling her fleece back on. He got up from his seat and cracked his neck muscles before turning to look at her as she plucked fluff off the blanket.

“Do you have any idea how fucking frantic I’ve been? I’ve been wandering around outside for nearly a fucking hour trying to find you. You leave the house in the middle of a fucking snow storm, without a fucking torch, not telling anyone where you’re going. Jesus fuck woman! You really have no fucking clue about living out here in the mountains do you? People die out here, in the snow, in the winter, in the middle of a fucking storm and they’re not found for months!,” he paused in his yelling his voice getting hoarse, taking the bottle of water she held out to him. He took a mouthful and swallowed, sighing as he capped the bottle and placed it back on the coffee table.

“Georgie, you can’t do things that this. This ain’t fucking London. You go out in London in the snow, you find a fucking subway on every fucking corner; you go out here in the middle of a snow storm, without adequate clothing, without food and supplies, without a torch, and you fucking die. Do you have any idea what that would have done to me? To find your body in the snow?” he paused, looking at the tears spilling down her face as she cried softly at his pain, his words piercing her, “Huh? Do you? I was fucking frantic G, I thought I was going to find you dead in the snow, and instead here you are, warm as fucking toast in the cabin. It’s so fucking selfish G, to go out and not tell me where you’re going. Fucking selfish,” He hiccupped back a sob that threaten to overwhelm him and sank back down into the chair, “Don’t ever do that to me again G, please baby girl, it would kill me…” he breathed in deeply, his eyes glistening in the fire light.

Georgie buried her head in her hands. She hadn’t realised her coming to the cabin would have this effect. She hadn’t really thought it through, she’d just wanted to get away from him for a couple of hours. She hadn’t thought. She raised her head, wiping her tears and looked at him as he got up from his chair to sit next to her.

“G, whatever made you angry this morning, talk to me first. Don’t go running off blindly like this, cause honestly, it would kill me if I lost you baby girl.” He said softly, pulling her into him.

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t think. I just needed to get away for a couple of hours, that’s all. I took the cabin key from the key hook. I thought I’d just be out here for an hour or two, but I fell asleep after I made the fire. I’m sorry J, I didn’t mean to worry you.”

“What was so wrong that you needed to run away?” he asked, his voice full of unshed emotion.

“I…” she began, tears spilling as she tried to hold them back, “You were off having a great time filming and doing ADR, enjoying your life and I was here, walking the dogs and not much else. Then you come back and throw yourself into your projects and I don’t begrudge you doing that, but I feel like I’m just wasting my life. I’m not doing anything, and I got my period again. I can’t even get pregnant and I just feel so fucking useless. Maybe Tom was right. I am only useful for one thing.” She sighed deeply, pulling back from him.

“Oh sweetie, you’re far from useless.”

“Then what do I do that’s useful? I don’t do the housekeeping here, which would at least prove I could do something, or have any kind of meaningful job, not unless you count the two hours a day I enter other people’s expenses onto a finance database. Cat’s off doing production on any number of high-ranking films and I’m doing data entry. I thought I could be useful in having a baby, but I can’t even get that right.” She sobbed, her voice breaking.

“G, I had no idea you felt like this. I wish I could get you to see that just being you is useful, to me. Yeah, maybe the world doesn’t know you exist, or even care that you do, but I care. G, look at me,” he asked, gently grasping her chin to turn her attention on him, “You are all I need in this world right now, apart from my daughter and my family. You make me so very fucking happy, when I don’t want to put you over my knee and smack some sense into you that is,” he grinned at the faint flush on her cheeks as he mentioned being bent over his knee and filed it away for future purposes, “and I wish I could make you see that. You are coming out of a bad relationship and we both jumped into this one cause it feels right, doesn’t it?,” 

Georgie nodded, looking at him.

“I love you so fucking much that being away from you in Atlanta was fucking awful. If you need more to feel you’re doing a good job then we can find you something, maybe you could do my finances and take over my calendar, if you want. I don’t know…you might want to find your own job but right now, I have stuff that you can do.”

“Ok,” she stopped, her bottom lip trembling as she took in everything he’d said. 

“Come here baby girl.” He opened his arms and she snuggled into his embrace.

“And don’t think I didn’t notice that flush at the thought of me spanking you…” he whispered, laughing as her breathing hitched.


	31. Chapter 31

Georgie turned over, staring into the darkness. She had really fucked up. 

Jeremy had made it clear that once they left the cabin she had to step into his footprints, as the snow was building up. It had taken so long to trudge through the almost knee-deep snow that had built up and she’d been so tired and cold that she’d barrelled ahead, taking what she’d thought was a short cut. She could see the lights of the main house and, ignoring his directions, had walked straight into an almost 5-foot-deep snow drift. It had taken Jeremy and all his strength almost twenty minutes to dig her out. Between the snow covering part of her head and the wind she hadn’t caught anything he’d shouted at her, but she knew she’d fucked up royally. 

He’d left her, not looking at her once, as they’d finally got in through the back of the house. He’d shrugged his coat off, leaving it lying on the hard wood floor in the hallway, and had stomped upstairs leaving her to try and struggle out of her freezing, wet clothing with numb fingers, tiredly shrugging the heavy wet coat off and slowly rolling the stiff jeans down her bright red raw legs. She’d tiredly walked up the stairs, using all her remaining strength to do so to find their bedroom door shut. Not having the energy to stop and think, she’d walked in to find him sat on the bed, his back to the door. She’d stripped out of her top, needing a warm shower. He’d gone by the time she’d walked back in to the bedroom on wobbly legs. His pjs and pillow had gone with him.

She lay, staring into the darkness, her eyes burned with exhaustion, but her mind was whirring. She was hovering on a fine line between hysteria and numbness. She was so damned tired. Her heart hurt but her throat closed around her sobs, her eyes ached with dryness. She lay there in the darkness, curling up into a ball, pulling the duvet tight around her. 

Georgie woke up to the sound of drawers being opened. She blinked in the faintly lit room to see Jeremy pulling clothes out of his drawer.

“J?,” she coughed to clear her throat, “What are you doing?”

“Nothing, go back to sleep.” He replied sharply, not looking at her.

She sat up in the dimly lit room, looking at the clock. It was 7am. 

“J?” she spoke, her voice the only sound as he quietly pulled a long sleeve t shirt on followed by a fleece jumper.

He turned to leave, and she scrambled, her legs still wobbly and tired, out of the bed to touch his arm. He stiffened under her touch, stopping, his gaze on her hand, not her face.

“I can’t. Just go back to sleep.” He said mechanically, his voice low and expressionless as he wrenched his arm free from her hand.

“What? I don’t understand.” she asked, jerking her hand back to fall uselessly down her side.

“If I talk to you, I’m going to lose my temper and that’s not something I want to do. I’m so angry with you right now that the best thing you can do is leave me the fuck alone. Understand that?” he spat, staring ahead, his body stiff.  


Georgie flinched from the barely concealed anger and sarcasm. She stood, frozen watching as he walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him with a quiet click. The quiet click, to her, was worse than slamming it. The events of the previous day and night caught up with her and she dissolved into tears, sliding down to the floor until she was slumped next to the bed. She had really fucked things up. Slowly, as she began to shiver on the floor, she crawled back into the bed and huddled under the duvet.

Georgie woke for second time, tiredly blinking her eyes. She looked at the clock. 1pm. She hadn’t woken so late since she’d first arrived. Tears gathered as she thought of how kind Jeremy had been to her. To go out of his way to give her sanctuary; to actually have noticed that she’d needed help in the first place. She sniffled, wiping the tears away, wondering if it was just easier to burrow back under the duvet than drag her tired arse out of the bed.

“You’re awake.”

She turned over to find Jeremy sat up against the headboard, one leg stretched out, the other bent to balance a tablet on, earphones dangling from one ear.

“What?” she said, her head muzzy and tired.

“I’ve been sat here for the best part of two hours wondering what to say to you when you finally woke up and I have to admit that part of me was wondering whether it was worth it, or if I should just end it.”

She froze, her throat closing around whatever she’d been about to say. She lay there, staring at him, her eyes wide, barely breathing.

“And, now two hours later I still don’t know. Tell me, do you have a fucking death wish?”

She shook her head, mutely, pulling the duvet up around her neck.

“Cause it seems like you do. Not twenty minutes after I explicitly tell you to follow in my fucking footsteps because there are big fucking snow drifts out there and what do you do? ‘Oh look at me, City Girl extraordinaire, why should I follow the rules, hey look a short cut...oh my bad, it’s a fucking five-foot fucking snow drift, and oh look I’m trapped, freezing to death in fucking jeans and a coat, cause I didn’t take a fucking hat out did I?’” he sighed, rubbing his hands over his face as she cried quietly beside him.

“I don’t get it, I really don’t. Do you have problems following instructions? Tell me. I really want to know your reasoning for ignoring what I told you to do, come on, I’ll wait.”

Georgie looked up at him, his face sharp with sarcasm.

“I don’t know.” She whispered.

“What? Can’t hear you. Must be the fucking snow in my ears from digging you out of a fucking snow drift, you’re gonna have to speak louder.”

She coughed to clear her voice, “I don’t know why I did it. I saw the lights and I was so cold and tired I just walked. I’m sorry. I didn’t know there was a snow drift there. I didn’t do it on purpose, I just wanted to get indoors.” She sighed, she knew on a deep level that his sarcasm was because he had been scared, but it was still jarring to be on the receiving end.

“That’s it? That’s your excuse? I was cold and tired and just wanted to get indoors. Perfect.” He laughed mirthlessly, looking anywhere but at her, “Huh,” he snorted, “I can’t even teach you the way I do with Munchkin when she does something dangerous, cause slapping you on the ass wouldn’t have that effect, would it?”

“You slap your child when she does something wrong?” Georgie couldn’t help saying something, her sense of indignation coming through as she sat up, the duvet pooling around her waist.

She shrank back as he turned and glared at her, his face darkening in anger.

“Don’t. Don’t even go there. The way I discipline my own child is not your business. No one gets hurt from a short sharp slap across the back of the legs and it teaches you not to do something dangerous again, so don’t you fucking question me.” His voice was low and menacing.

Georgie stuck her chin out, his words cutting her deep. Her mother may not have done a lot due to her illness throughout Georgie’s teenage years, but she hadn’t raised a coward.

“You wanna slap me? Go ahead, I’m an adult, I can take it, and yes, sometimes I like it, but slapping a child? No, not in a million years could I condone that behaviour. Reason with her, take her toys away, yes. Slap her arse? No. And if I ever see you do that to her, I’ll slap you so hard you’ll feel it for a week.” She said, her face full of indignation.

“And there’s the crux of the matter,” he swivelled on the bed to face her, the tablet falling between his legs, “Will you see her again? Cause right now I’m not even sure I wanna be with you, let alone let you see my daughter again. You disobeyed me Georgie, and you put us both in danger. Not just you when you fell in that drift, but me. I had to dig you out.”

She took a deep breath and got up from the bed, grabbing her dressing gown.

“I understand that, and I’m sorry, you’re right I should have listened; I didn’t and that’s on me. I don’t have a good reason for doing what I did, I was tired and cold and just wanted to be warm. You’re right, I am a city girl, I grew up in London for fucks sake, there aren’t that many mountains in Trafalgar Square so sue me for not being aware of the dangers of a fucking snow storm. You don’t want to be with me? Fine. Let’s end this now. I’ve had three fucking years of being belittled by someone who does it so much better than you ever could and I'm still here. So do your fucking worst Jeremy.” She spat at him, her voice raising as her anger grew, her face flushed with heated anger, chest heaving.

He stared at her for a few seconds before he flew off the bed, ramming into her, pushing her up against the door, his mouth bruising hers. He loosely wrapped his hand around her throat, feeling her pulse against his palm. Georgie groaned. He pulled at his sweatpants, freeing his erect cock, reaching out to pull at her pj pants, nudging her legs apart with his thigh, before thrusting into her in one swift movement. He thrust deep and hard, holding her fast against the door, grunting as he heard his balls slap against her damp skin. She gasped into his mouth as he filled her, thrusting up as far as he could. She could feel the door rattling behind them but was too far gone to care. He reached down pinching her clit hard, feeling her moisture trickling out of her. She tightened around his cock, her orgasm fast and hard, shaking her to her core, her heart thudding in her chest. She swallowed, feeling his fingers around her throat. It shocked her at how aroused this made her. She pulled back from his kiss, screaming as another orgasm overtook her, dark electricity racing through her system as she pulsed around his cock. Jeremy groaned as she squeezed him, ripping his climax from him, leaving him wrung through. He blinked to focus, catching sight of his hand still around her throat and he jerked it back, to look at her, his eyes wide at what he’d done.

Georgie looked at him, her chest still heaving as she came down, her eyes still dilated and hooded.

He pulled out of her and dragged up his sweat pants to stare at her dishevelled form against the door, pants around her ankles, his semen running down her leg. She ran her hand over her neck and smiled.

“Remind me to make you angry again.” She said, licking her lips, still totally aroused. This was the side of her Tom had seen when they’d first met.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to grab you like that…” he began, stopping as she kicked off her pj pants and walked over to him to place her finger against his mouth, standing on her tiptoes to whisper into his ear.

“That was the hottest fucking sex I’ve had in a long, long time, so don’t be sorry.” She licked a wide strip of sweat from the side of his face, releasing him to go into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.


	32. Chapter 32

“G? Can you come and sit down for a minute? I need to talk to you.” Jeremy asked as he walked into the kitchen. Georgie was pottering around, putting together a beef stew for dinner that evening. She was in a good mood, a broad smile on her face since their earlier tryst.

She smiled at him and brought her coffee over to sit down at the kitchen table.

“What’s up doc?” she grinned at him, running her fingers lightly over where he’d gripped her neck earlier.

“I want to talk to you about what I did earlier, grabbing your neck, it…it wasn’t right. I didn’t mean to go so far. I’ve never…never done something like that before to anyone and…”

“J, it was by far the hottest thing you’ve ever done to me, so don’t worry about it.”

He frowned at her, taken aback by her apparent dismissal of what to him was a major transgression. A man should never hit a woman, not even in jest. He should never, in any circumstances grab her by the throat.

“Did…,” he paused, taking time to think his words through, “did Tom do this kind of thing to you?” he asked slowly, unsure.

“Yes.” She answered directly, sipping her coffee, one leg bent up on the chair, the other dangling.

“And it didn’t scare you when I did it?”

“Nope.”

“But what’s the difference? I saw your neck that night he did what he did. You were bruised for days.”

“That’s the difference,” she began, pulling her fleece away from neck to show reddened but unblemished skin, “you know when to stop, Tom didn’t. He scares me, you don’t. I know you were only holding me still, there was a hint of a threat but no ‘real’ threat. I will admit I was quite shocked by my reaction to being held by the throat. You want the honest answer?” she smiled, trying to put him at ease as he continued to frown, puzzled.

Jeremy nodded, keeping his gaze straight, his green eyes staring at her intensely.

“Honestly? When you grabbed me round the throat my first reaction was slight panic but that lasted a split second. After that, my entire body was on fucking fire. Every single fucking cell in my body was singing for your cock to be inside me. Maybe I do have a streak of darkness inside me that Tom nurtured but you, you brought it out.”

“But…”

“Face it J, you have that same streak inside you, otherwise you wouldn’t have grabbed me there. You’d have grabbed my arm, but you went for the throat. Easiest way to neutralise someone.”

“but I don’t do that kind of thing, I don’t slap people or hurt them. I play a hard man, but I’m not him.”

“Yet you slap your daughter’s arse?” she countered.

“No. No I don’t, I tap her lightly on the ass, so she knows she’s done something wrong, then I sit and talk to her about it and take her toys away as a last resort. I’m not the kind of man who grabs women by the throat. My momma would kill me if she knew.” He blew out a breath and scrubbed his face with one hand, placing it back on the table with a sigh.

“And yet you grabbed me there?,” she tilted her head watching as a slight flush grew around his neck and up one side of his face, she smiled, “Admit it, it turned you on to have that control over me, to have me under your hand, unable to move. To be at your service,” she got up from her chair and peered over the table as he shifted uncomfortably, trying to hide his burgeoning erection, “I can see it now J. You have some darkness in you but it’s up to you how much of that you want to let out. S&M is all about consent. You don’t want to do something you don’t do it, you safe word. What Tom did to me broke the cardinal rule. He had me under his control and he pushed me passed my limits to breaking point. I’m a submissive, it’s more comfortable for me to be subservient.”

“So why the fuck did you ignore my instructions yesterday? I don’t believe you G. All this crap you’re spouting about S&M and control. What the fuck?” he sat back in his chair, glaring at her.

“You’re not my dominant, you haven’t taken control of me, so what I do is who I am when I’m not a sub. Being a sub doesn’t mean I’m a fucking pushover in real life. It’s sex J, that’s what it is. You don’t dominate me, so I don’t give in. We’re equals right now, but if you ever wanted to be my dom, then you’d need to take control. I can’t tell you how to do that, that’s something you’d need to learn about yourself, but grabbing me like that was a start. There’s a switch inside me that Tom saw, he tried to get it to work but it didn’t, I couldn’t bring myself to be subservient to him, no matter how hard I tried. He’s dead inside, there’s nothing except a hollow darkness beyond the thin veneer of bright smiles and a sexy voice and I think I knew that, which is why I never truly responded to him in the way he needed.”

“So why did you stay with him for so long?”

“When you’re scared of someone you keep trying to be who they want. I had no one to help me until you.” A lone tear fell down her cheek as she reached across the table for his hand. He sat forward, taking her small hand in his.

“You’re a fucking complicated woman, you know that?” he chuckled softly, rubbing circles on her palm.

“And you’re a natural Dom, even if you don’t want to be. It’s in your voice, your body language, the way you look after people. It’s why I trusted you from the beginning, I mean from when I turned up at your hotel room. You were annoying when I first met you, but then I was in a bad mood.”

“Annoying? Me?” he laughed in disbelief.

“You tried to hit on me at a bar, knowing I was with someone, and with your wife only feet away. Ok you were drunk but…” she smiled, as he sat back in his chair laughing.

“I was very drunk; you were gorgeous, and my wife was dancing with your boyfriend.” He countered, shaking his head, chuckling.

“You irritated me. I was trying to be inconspicuous and there you were hitting on me, like a fly buzzing around.” She laughed.

“Inconspicuous? In that dress? That green silky thing that only just covered your ass…ets. Every man in that joint noticed you.”

“Really?”

“Fuck yeah, everyone was saying how Tom was a lucky man, we all watched your ass as you walked out.”

“Oh.” She sat back pensively, peering down at her lap.

“What?”

“He…he told me I looked foolish in that dress, plain and unsexy. He bought it for me...” she trailed off.

“He was wrong and he’s a cunt so who cares what he said. You were by far the sexiest woman in that entire fucking room that night; of course I had to say hi,” he grinned, his eyes twinkling, “and from now on? Anything he ever said to you? Forget it. The man’s an asshole.”

Georgie took a sip from her cooling coffee.

“Are we…,” she began, her anxiety coming through, “Are we ok?”

“I think so babe, but in future when I tell you to do something then please for the love of fucking Odin, follow what I say?”

She nodded, smiling broadly at the man she loved.

“So? Dinner?”

“Oh shit, yeah I was about to put it in the oven when you called me over. It’s gonna be about 45 minutes from now,” she shot up from the kitchen table, turning to look at him, “why don’t you go carve a bit more of the thing you’re working on?”

“Yes ma’am.” He saluted, smiling as she turned back to preparing their food.

“God, I’m stuffed.” Georgie moaned, flopping down on the sofa next to where Jeremy was laying watching and old episode of Jimmy Fallon. She’d loaded and set the dishwasher and cleaned the surfaces.

“Come here babe.” He opened his arms for her to snuggle up to him.

“What’cha watching?” she murmured, dragging his arm round to hug her as they got comfortable.

“Jimmy Fallon, I think it’s an old episode, oh look it’s me, yeah this is an old episode, oh look I’m in a suit, god when was this from?”

“How many times have you been on this show?” she twisted her neck to look back at him.

“Dunno…five…six…I’ve lost count, to be honest I’ve done so many fucking interviews that half the time I have no idea what I’m talking about, you tend to go into auto pilot and you’re only half listening to what the person is saying, there’s a lot on YouTube, the press junkets you know, where you can see my eyes have glazed over and the person I’m sat with has had to slyly prod me, to stop me from either blurting out the entire plot or fall asleep. I hate ‘em. I hate being interviewed, the one part of my job that I hate. I don’t like people knowing about my life. Yet there’s a part of me that posts pictures on Instagram and stuff on Facebook, so there’s probably a part of me that wants to connect personally with people…oh I dunno…” he trailed off, his voice soft as he smiled at her, “one thing I do love about my job, I got to meet you.”

She wrinkled her nose at him, grinning before reaching up to kiss him.

“I do love you J, I’m sorry I didn’t listen to you last night and that I’m such a complicated bitch at times.”

“But you’re my complicated bitch,” He chuckled, rubbing his nose against hers, his eyes crinkled and full of love, “Can I ask you something?”

“Of course,” she smiled, “what do you want to know?”

“How did you know you were into that lifestyle?”

Georgie twisted round until she was laying flat on the sofa.

“Well, that’s a question.” She smiled, “I…I don’t know. My first real boyfriend, the ex-ex? He slapped me once, you know while we were in full flow so to speak, and I came…hard, just from the slap. I don’t know who was more shocked. He did try it a couple more times after that and I got so aroused, that he wouldn’t do it again. Said it made him feel strange, like he wasn’t enough, and I guess I just let it slide, until…”

“Tom.”

“Yeah, until him, we met in Cannes at the film festival, I don’t think I’ve ever told you this, but we fucked 15 minutes after we first met, up against a wall in a back alley, both trying to keep quiet as he rammed me from behind, my hands up against a brick wall. He slapped my arse and I came so hard, that so did he. We were together from that moment on. It was life changing to say the least. I had no idea it even had a name; you know? It was just something I did, like squirting. I had no idea that was not a normal, or common I should say, thing for women to do.”

“You squirt?”

“I have been known to, yes, but I need to be very relaxed, and dominated, so…” she smiled shrugging at the slight dilation to his pupils, “and you need to use a vibrator, but yeah, all those things together and I can squirt,” she started laughing, “what a strange conversation, so what about you? Have you ever felt an inclination towards dominating someone in bed?”

“Oh,” he pulled back slightly, his face scrunching up slightly, “um…no?” he offered, unsure, “Um I don’t know? I’ve never felt the need to slap anyone’s ass if that’s what you mean, but, well, you know you’re in the flow and you’re the one on top directing the action so to speak, then yeah, I guess. There’s a certain amount of control there, it makes you feel good when you bring a woman to orgasm, seeing her fall apart under you, but to control when she falls apart, which I think is what you mean?” he looked at her and she nodded, “then no, can’t say I’ve ever thought about that.”

“What about tying someone up then, or being tied up yourself?”

“Nah, well…I mean I’ve held a woman’s hands above her head so she couldn’t move, but does that count? It was in the moment as she was wriggling a bit too much for me, so I,” he stopped and frowned, “well, shit…I guess I did control her, but it wasn’t a conscious thing.”

“Would you tie me up?”

“DO you want me to tie you up?”

“I do.” She breathed, “maybe not right now but at some point, I want you to be comfortable with tying me up and bringing me to orgasm, having that amount of control over me.”

“I dunno…” he frowned down at her, not at all comfortable with the idea of having that amount of control over a person.

She smiled up at him as he battled with this burgeoning desire that was moving within him against his natural ethical instinct.

He smiled down at her.

“Work in progress?” he asked, willing to come to an arrangement.

“Work in progress.” She agreed, reaching up to kiss him


	33. Chapter 33

“I’m going grocery shopping, you wanna come with me?” Jeremy asked, standing in the doorway of her studio.

Georgie looked up from her canvas, “Now?” she asked, putting the paintbrush into a jar of turps and picking up a rag to wipe her hands. She had faint smudges of oil paint on her forehead and over the back of her hands.

“Ten minutes? Running out of all the staples you know, cereal, pasta sauce, pizza, coffee, pop tarts…” he grinned, his eyes dancing as he looked at her, “Snow’s just lying on the ground now, safer to drive through, the sun is shining and it’s beautiful out there. I thought you might like to come for a drive.”

“You know I hate food shopping right?”

“I know…” he grinned still.

“And I still don’t get your fascination with it.”

“All that food? All those different choices? Mmmm honey, I could spend a whole day in there.”

“I know, you did…well five hours at least, the last time you went,” she looked up at him and smiled. He was almost hopping, “Do you need the loo? You’re hopping like you’re going to pee yourself.” She asked, staring at him a wry smile on her face.

“What? I do not look like I need the bathroom thank you very much, “ he mock glared at her but unable to keep the glee off his face for very long, “Come ohhhhn,” he whined, “come with me? Please G?”

Georgie stood up and moved away from her canvas, pulling the protective sheet over it. She knew they were running low on supplies; the snow storm had lasted longer than forecasted and they hadn’t been able to get out of the area. It was a little under two weeks since the snow drift incident as she had taken to calling it, and, while it had taken time for them to talk everything through they were now closer.

“Ok, I’ll come with you, but if you start running round like a five-year-old I’ll put you in reins and tie you to the trolley.” She laughed as he pouted at her, his bottom lip stuck out.

“Careful what you do with that lip, or I’ll bite it,” she walked towards him, swinging her hips suggestively.

Jeremy grabbed her round the waist and pulled her into him until she was pressed against his chest.

“I’d love nothing more than for you to bite me, but grocery shopping….” He grinned, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

“Fine, give me five mins to change, man child.” She sniggered, letting out a groan as he swatted her on the backside as she passed by him.

“You’d better make good on that promise tonight.” She smiled, turning to look at him, seeing the barely disguised desire in his eyes. She shivered slightly and made her way to their room to change her top.

“Hey G, you done changing? Come on!” he yelled up the stairs as she pulled a fleece on over her red Henley.

Georgie shook her head, running a brush through her hair, fluffing it out before applying a little lip gloss. She picked up her perfume and sprayed a little.

“Ok, keep your hair on, I’m coming.” She yelled back, walking down the stairs.

“Wow, who are you dressing up for? I’m certain the chickens’ll appreciate it.” He chuckled as she neared him.

“Oh well you see, there’s this really hot, cute guy that’s going to be shopping there soon and I wanted to impress him.” She grinned, sitting on the bottom stair to pull her boots on.

“You’re beautiful.” He said softly as he bent to do up her laces.

“Thank you hot cute guy.” She replied, smiling.

“I’m gonna go that way, you wanna stick with me or go do your thing and I’ll meet you in the middle?”

“Oh no, no, there’s no way I’m letting you go off by yourself. You came back with ten boxes of dishwasher tablets last time and 12kgs of washing powder. We’ve got no more room for your bulk buys, oh and don’t get me started on the tent you came back with too. You’ve already got one.”

“Yes mom.” He deadpanned before grinning at her. He reached out and brought her to him, his hand wrapped around her waist, the other holding the shopping trolley.

“Ok then babe, let’s go do a boring monthly shop, but if that octopus gun is still here I’m having it.”

“I don’t want to know what that is…” she muttered as they set off round the football pitch sized supermarket. As they walked Georgie became more and more wide eyed as she took in the amount of food stuffs that were available. She’d been to this shopping mall before with Val but hadn’t been in the supermarket.

“Oh my god, J, there’s so much stuff here. How on earth do you choose what you want?”

“Now you know why it took me five hours the last time I was here.”

“I…I’m gobsmacked, it’s like a fricken warehouse.” She wandered off to explore the huge array of cereals, ten different types of corn flakes, more of rice pops, and those sugary, cinnamon cereals Jeremy loved. He wandered off in search of those small frozen pizza pies he adored.

Georgie picked a couple of random boxes, becoming slightly dizzy by the vast array of coloured boxes and turned to find that Jeremy had disappeared. She took off in the direction he’d been heading and turned the corner to find him talking to an older, short woman with a perfectly made up face, long bright pink nails and slightly bouffant bleached hair, who was laughing loudly at something he was saying, laying her hand on his arm far too many times for Georgie’s liking. Plastering a bright smile on her face she walked up to him and placed the cereal in the trolley.

Jeremy paused as the cereal box hit the trolley and looked back, smiling.

“Hey babe, found a cereal you like?”

“To be honest I have no idea, I just grabbed a couple, I think it’s the one you like, the cinnamon -y one?” she smiled up at him, totally ignoring the pinched look from the other woman.

“Ooh golden grahams, I forgot we ran out. Thanks babe.” He reached over to plant a small kiss on her temple.

“Sorry Candy, gotta go, groceries won’t shop themselves, say hi to Derek for me, remind him to call about the firewood.”

“You not going to introduce me?” Candy said, with a pinched smile as she looked Georgie up and down, taking in the obvious bottle dye job and her short, unmanicured nails. Georgie had caught the look. She knew women like this. Women who’d wanted Tom and had set out to get him any way they could. The only way she’d known how to control things back then to a certain degree was to be more polished than they were but here, with Jeremy, she was her unpolished self. She knew he loved her as she was but women like this still irritated her.

“Oh sorry, this is Georgie, my girlfriend,” he turned to Georgie, “G? this is Candy, she runs the hair salon around the corner, she’s married to Derek, he sells that applewood you like for the fire.”

“Oh, that makes the whole house smell gorgeous, tell your husband thank you from me,” she smiled “Sorry to butt in but we really do have to get all this done and then home, before that…thing tonight.” Georgie turned to look at Jeremy, her eyes widening as she tried not to be rude and just drag him away.

“Oh, that…thing, yeah, sorry Candy, gotta go.”

“Well it was lovely seeing you again Renny, long time no see and all that, you’ll have to come over one night, wait for Derek to get home, I’m sure he’d love to see you, and I’m sure I can keep you occupied until he gets home,” she paused to look at Georgie, a sly smile on her face, “you don’t mind if your man comes over, do you?”

Georgie smiled, leaning close to Jeremy, “Over my dead body.” Georgie murmured for Jeremy’s hearing only, smiling as he fake coughed through a laugh.

“See you Candy.” He said, heading off away from her, his arm wrapped around Georgie’s waist.

“Who is she? She’s horrible, and that hair and those nails? I’m not taking lessons in beauty from someone who looks like the Hulk did a number on her. I mean does she keep birds in that nest?” Georgie muttered as they rounded the corner, giving Jeremy a bad case of the giggles. 

Two hours later and Georgie was ready to scream and rip her hair into a new cut. Jeremy was like a child with toys, oohing and aahing at every single item until she was ready to call it quits and go wait in the car.

“I’m sensing you’ve had enough and wanna get home.” He said, looking sideways at her set face.

“Oh? What gave it away?” she asked, sighing. Her feet hurt and she was bone tired and oh so bored.

“The way you ripped the lettuce from me and threw it in the trolley kinda told me.” He smiled.

“Please, we have enough to feed the 5000 for an entire fucking year, can we go and pay and then go home?” she pleaded.

“But we’re only half way…,” he looked at her face and smiled, “ok, babe, we’ll go, I’ll come back in a couple of days for the rest.”

Georgie just rolled her eyes and followed him to the check out, thankful that they employed people to pack the bags as she knew she’d scream if she’d had to do it.

“I fucking hate food shopping. I’m never going again, so don’t ask me.” She stated as she put away the last of the chocolate fudge and the S’mores pop tarts. She’d already hidden the box of brown sugar cinnamon ones she’d grabbed for herself, knowing that J would eat the lot if he found them.

“Ah babe, and there I was thinking you were enjoying meeting the locals…” he smirked, shutting the freezer door.

“Ugh, she was awful. Tell me not everyone around here in the village is like that?” she shuddered.

“No, just her. She’s from Texas I think, Arizona maybe, she was a beauty queen in High School.”

“When? 1952?” Georgie said, giving Jeremy the giggles again.

“You’re funny.” He laughed, “No, she’s around my age, I think. Mom gets her hair done there sometimes, and I’ve been pulled in to wait when I’ve gone to pick her up. I really can’t remember much of what she’s said over the years, but her husband is quite high up in the community, so we sort of tiptoe around her, if you know what I mean. Being nice for five minutes is just easier than having to deal with the major fallout of her getting pissed at us.”

“Hmmm,” Georgie snorted, “I’ll be nice as long as she’s in a different county.”

“Is that jealousy I hear?” he asked, walking over to where she was leaning against the counter to grasp her round the waist and pull her tight into him.

“No, I just don’t like women thinking they can walk over me,” she sighed, looking up at him, “You have no idea how many women tried to pass their phone numbers onto Tom whilst I was stood next to him. The only way I could deal with it was to be more polished and presented than they were, and it was my mask I guess. She caught me looking like I haven’t washed my hair in days, and I’ve got oil paint under my fingernails, which haven’t seen a manicure in months.”

“Ah babe, I love you no matter what you look like, you’re beautiful to me but if you wanna get all dolled up, what do you say we go out for dinner for Valentine’s next week? There’s a nice grill round here, I’m sure I can wrangle a table.” He said, reaching down to kiss her, showing her how much he loved her, his tongue making lazy swipes across her bottom lip, his hands reaching round to grab her arse, squeezing softly.

“Sounds good, I can wear that red dress.”

“With that basque thing on underneath and stockings?”

“I can.”

He bent to suck on her pulse point softly at first then more urgently.

She pulled back to look at him.

“If we’re going out next week then no hickeys on my neck.”

“Spoilsport.” He huffed, laughing.

“Never said you couldn’t put them anywhere that isn’t visible.” She raised her eyebrows, smirking at him, as she broke free of his grasp, making a run for the stairs.

“Oh I love you.” He growled as he jogged after her.


	34. Chapter 34

“What’s this place like?” Georgie turned to look at Jeremy as they backed out of the garage. There was still snow on the ground so they were taking his SUV, the Tesla wasn’t suited to snowy roads. She was wearing her red dress under her thick Winter down jacket complete with stockings, knee high socks and snow boots. She would change out of them when they reached the restaurant, although Jeremy had dared her to walk in wearing the boots but had backed down once he’d seen the glint in her eye.

“It’s an uptown kinda place in the Hyatt Regency, I’ve been there a few times, used to go with her, but haven’t been for a while. Thank god there was a cancellation, guess someone split up.” he snorted as he put the car in gear, and they headed off down the drive, waiting for the gate to open before pulling out on Lakeshore Boulevard. 

It was almost a full moon and the road ahead was dark, lit only by a few street lamps and the occasional glint of light from houses along the lakeshore. The sky was clear, and the temperature had dropped significantly as more snow was forecast for the coming days. Georgie looked out over the lake as they drove, marvelling at the clear skies, totally taken in by the view of the milky way that illuminated the night sky. It was just so beautiful, she couldn’t help looking out at it, as they drove quietly along the dark road, headlights reflecting the snowy banks all around them. To Georgie, having grown up in London, surrounded by blocks of flats, railway lines and tall skyscrapers, Tahoe and its surrounds was the most beautiful place she had ever been. Tahoe soothed her soul; it was peaceful and spiritual, and she felt at home, she smiled, knowing Jeremy was a huge part of why she felt so at peace, but the geography helped too.

“You ok babe? You’re a bit quiet.” Jeremy asked , changing gears as they neared a corner in the road.

“I’m fine, just taken aback at the beauty of this place. It makes me peaceful and grateful, and I’m glad I have it, and you.” She smiled, turning to look at him in the dimly lit car.

“You getting soppy on me now?” he grinned, looking straight ahead , turning to look at her momentarily.

“It’s Valentine’s Day and my wonderful, sexy, hot boyfriend is taking me out to dinner.”

“Who’s that then?”

“Oh you don’t know him; he’s meeting me at the restaurant.” She giggled, reaching out to run her hand up his thigh, resting it at the crease of his trousers.

Jeremy breathed in deeply, glancing down at her small, pale hand resting on the top of his thigh.

“You’re meeting your boyfriend in the restaurant and yet your flirting with me? Damn woman you’re something.” He laughed.

“Yeah well, you’re sexier.” She grinned as he slowed the car to turn right down a brightly lit dead-end street.

“Are we here already?”

“Yup, only takes ten minutes to drive.”

He pulled into a car park and parked up, switching the ignition off and turning to look at her in the dark interior. He grinned as he leaned over to capture her lips in a deep kiss.

“Did I tell you how beautiful you are?” he murmured pulling back to stare at her in the blue light.

“No you haven’t ever told me that, tell me.” She breathed, closing the gap to kiss him, letting him feel the tip of her tongue against his bottom lip.

“You’re beautiful.” He whispered, pulling back, grimacing bashfully as he set about repositioning himself.

“Do you need a couple of minutes?” she grinned, turning to reapply her lipstick using the mirror on the sunshield.

It had been a long time since she’d bothered to put make up on; the full make up she’d been used to wearing and it felt weird to be wearing lipstick again. She grinned in the mirror, making sure her teeth were clean and turned to smile at him.

“You ok now?” she asked, turning to grab her shoes.

“I’m ok babe, don’t think anyone will be looking at me anyway.” He grinned as she bent to take her snow boots and socks off before slipping her heels on.

“No, they’ll be looking at me slipping over in the snow and ice wearing these damn shoes,” she wiggled her foot in the cramped footwell, trying to show off her shoes.

“I’ll carry you there if I have to, but come on, we better get in before they give our table away.”

Georgie took a deep breath as she opened the door of the SUV, gauging the distance between where she was sitting and the floor and knowing it would be a drop even in flat shoes. She braced herself to start the climb down as she felt familiar arms lifting her down.

“You really think I was going to let you get out in those heels? Woman, you wound me.” He grinned, setting her down onto the bare tarmac and pulling her in for a quick kiss.

“J?” she whispered against the warmth of his neck.

“Mmmm?” he whispered, rubbing his nose against hers.

“I’m freezing, can we go inside?” she whispered back, grinning up at him.

He mock sighed and, grabbing her hand, he entwined their fingers and slowly led her to the entrance.

The restaurant was part of the Hyatt Regency Lake Tahoe Resort and it was huge. A long pale beige brick building with dark blue grey cladding and roof. It reminded her of buildings she’d seen in Switzerland, high up in the Alps on TV when she was a kid. They walked, hand in hand towards the entrance, glad when they entered and walked under the door heater.

“Hi, welcome to the Lone Eagle Grill, can I help you?” Georgie looked up from undoing her jacket to see a young woman on reception. Her gaze went from Georgie to Jeremy and she paled slightly.

Jeremy saw this and grinned.

“Hi, name’s Renner, I’ve got a table for two booked for 8pm.”

“Of course Mr Renner, let me just check the booking,” the young woman looked flustered as she tapped away on the keyboard. After what seemed like an hour, she smiled, desperately trying to find the booking, her eyes flickering between him and Georgie.

Georgie smiled at her, moving up to stand next to Jeremy, trying to put her at ease. She looked down at the desk and smiled at the small figure of Captain America on a keyring.

“Is that your keyring?” she asked, pointing.

“Oh yes, Mrs Renner.”

“You’re a Cap fan? I can’t say I blame you; Chris Evans is a bit yummy.” She said, her mind having gone blank at the ‘Mrs Renner’.

The young woman smiled broadly at her, forgetting for a moment that she was working, her shoulders relaxing, “Oh yeah, he is. Not that he’s not a good actor, or anything, but he’s so kind and strong as Cap, you know.”

“Yeah, he’s like that in real life too, like an overgrown puppy.” She mock whispered conspiratorially.

“H..hmmm” Jeremy coughed, grinning wryly at them both.

“Can we remember I’m standing right here?” he crossed his arms and looked at the pair of them.

“Oh hush Hawkeye.” Georgie laughed, sticking her tongue, “We’re chatting about the delectable Mr Rogers and that ass.” She winked at Jeremy, who mock gaped at her.

“We booked yesterday, if that helps, a last-minute cancellation,” she said softly, seeing the faint blush on the young woman’s face as she failed to find their booking.

“Oh right, ok, hold on one second, we keep those bookings in a different place, oh here you are, table for two booked for 8pm.” She took a deep breath and smiled.

“What’s your name?” Georgie asked her.

“Oh, er Jennifer, Mrs Renner.”

“Well Jennifer, I’m going to let management know how brilliant and professional you were.” She smiled at the flush on the younger woman’s face, feeling Jeremy wrap his arm around her waist.

“Thank you so much. This is my second day. Thank you for being patient.” She waved to one of the waiters who came over.

She walked offside to talk to him, leaving Georgie and Jeremy alone.

“That was kind of you.” He whispered, reaching out to stroke the side of her face.

“Been there, done that, had a horrible experience.” Georgie smiled back, her face heating slightly under his touch.

“Mr and Mrs Renner, if you’d like to follow me, we have your table ready.”

Jeremy grabbed her hand and grinned, squeezing her hand, chuckling softly as he mouth ‘Mrs Renner’ to her.

Georgie glared back at him, her mouth twisting wryly before she looked around, her eyes widening at the scene that opened before them. They were led through into a large, amber lit, old fashioned set of rooms, with darkened wood beams criss-crossing the ceiling, supported by huge wooden column dotted around the room. There was a heavily patterned faded red carpet on the floor with what looked like hundred-year-old floorboards underneath. A huge stone clad fireplace dominated one wall and huge floor to ceiling windows gave the most perfect views out across the beach and lake. It was like a mash up between Victorian London and the Wild West and she loved it. She had to stop looking around as Jeremy tugged on her hand.

“Babe?”

“Sorry, it’s this room, I love it. It’s like the bastard child of Charles Dickens and Billy the Kid.” She side whispered to him, making him laugh out loud, tears springing to his eyes as the waiter brought them to a small table, set in the middle of the long beach front windows.

“Oh J, this is perfect.” She smiled as she looked around the darkly lit room, amber light spilling softly from various lamps dotted around. The atmosphere was cosy but upmarket.

“Thought you’d like it, though I’m never gonna see it without thinking of Oliver Twist and Billy the Kid, as that’s all I can see now.”

She snorted, laughing softly, “Sorry, but it is, and it fits, and I love it. My kind of mess.”

“You’re my kind of mess, Mrs Renner.” He chuckled.

“Oh, I wanted to correct her, but I just couldn’t, she’d have gone so red, bless her.”

“Oh I don’t know, kinda suits you, don’t you think?” he looked her straight in the eyes, a slight questioning look on his face.

Georgie went to roll her eyes and laugh along with him but the look on his face stopped her.

“Oh my god, J, you’re serious aren’t you?” she sat back in her chair, completely floored.

“And if I was?” he murmured, reaching out to take her left hand, rubbing his thumb slowly over her ring finger.

Georgie stared at him, biting her bottom lip. Fuck. Marriage. It wasn’t as if she hadn’t through of what it would be like to marry him, but it had been an abstract thought, one she’d not followed through all the way. She’d be holding out for so long for Tom to pop the question that when all that shit had happened it had been the furthest thing on her mind. She knew Jeremy was all about marriage and kids but she’d never really given it much thought. She took a deep breath; aware she hadn’t said anything.

“Um, sorry, you caught me unawares with that, but,” she paused to smile at him, “I’m not averse to the idea of it, but just not yet.” She wrapped her hand round his and squeezed softly.

“Good to know," he whispered, squeezing her hand back, smiling.


	35. Chapter 35

“Oh hey Cat, what’s up?” Georgie asked, clicking answer on her mobile.

“Hey Georgie, nothing’s up, just wanted to catch up with you, I haven’t spoken to you since Christmas, how are you?”

“Oh I’m fine Cat, we went out for dinner for Valentine’s, I ended up being called Mrs Renner at the restaurant which led to a short, slightly awkward conversation about marriage. Cliff notes version, he wants to, I’m not averse to it but just not yet, at least I think that’s what happened, I dunno, neither of us have said anything about it since,” she paused for a few seconds, “what are you really calling for Cat? You normally text me to catch up.” She narrowed her eyes, suspicious.

“Ok, I’ll tell you the reason but then we’re getting back to that whole Mrs Renner bombshell you just dropped on me…it’s your visa…”

“Is there a problem?”

“Not in so many words, but it has been noticed that we’re essentially sponsoring someone who works part time doing non-essential admin. It has been smoothed over as it was RDJ who helped get this in place, but we need to look at what you’re doing for us, for me, and see if we can’t add more to your job description before it’s noticed again. I can’t promise that the next time visas are looked it, that I’ll be able to step in, especially if I get that promotion I’m after…so, what I propose is that you come in to see me in LA and we can go through those parts of my job I can hand to you as my new assistant.”

“Huh? What? Say again? You want me to be your assistant? Does that mean I have to work in LA, cause that’s not happening, sorry Cat, but I can’t.”

“That’s something we can work around, as long as you have access to the internet, then it shouldn’t be a problem as long as I’m here.”

“What do you mean here?”

“This promotion I’m after? It involves going back to London for six months or so to manage a team there, to show I can do it, before it becomes permanent. If you’re here on Nevada time that’s not really going to be acceptable if I’m on London time.”

“When will you know?”

“Oh not until January/February next year but then it’ll be, 'hey the jobs yours get on a plane now', so there won’t be any time to figure this out and I’d rather it all be settled now that we’ve time to go through it all.”

“When would you need me in LA?” she looked round to see Jeremy looking at her, a puzzled frown on his face. 

“Hang on a minute,” she pulled the phone away, “It’s Cat, there’s a problem with my visa so I need to go to LA for a couple of days, I’m just sorting out when I need to go.” She smiled to reassure him.

“Hey Cat, sorry Jeremy was wondering who I was talking to,” she paused, “ so when would you need me there?”

“Oh hang on, what’s the date today? 22nd February, can you make Monday?, fly out on Sunday, you can stay with me, then we can meet Monday morning, it has to be at the Studios, I can’t meet you at my flat, then we can go through the job description, make sure you’re ok with it and then sign the amended visa documents.”

“What extra work would their be? Jeremy’s already asked if I want to do his finances.”

“What? Does he pay you?”

“No, at least not yet.” She smiled, winking at him as he sat on the sofa reading the local paper.

“He can’t pay you, otherwise it’s a breach of your visa conditions. If you do work for him it has to be as a girlfriend or spouse, or you can’t work for him. Seriously Georgie, if this got back to the Studios they could cancel your visa.”

“Oh…,” she sighed, “so what extras would you want me to do?”

“Help me with the budget on certain productions, take care of my diary, purchasing of flights and accommodation when necessary.”

“They don’t sound like essential admin.” Georgie said, frowning.

“Look Georgie, the only reason I’m able to do this for you is because I have good connections, but you’ve got to play ball with me here, or no visa, and no visa means you’ll need to leave the US within 24 hours.”

“Shit, I didn’t realise it would mean me going home. Ok Let me book a flight…”

“I can do that, it’s company money, is it just you?”

“Hang on I’ll check,” she put the phone on the side and walked over to Jeremy.

“Hey, I’ve got to fly to LA on Sunday, wanna come with me? Stay at Cat’s? I need to update my visa, or I could end up going home.” She frowned.

“Ok, yeah I’ll come, sounds like fun. I can do a catch up with a few people while I’m there.” He smiled, taken aback at the going home part of her sentence, “ I don’t want you going back to London unless you’re flying next to me in Business Class.” He grinned, reaching out to touch her arm.

Georgie smiled and hurried back to pick up her phone.

“Hi Cat, yes it’s both of us. J said he can do a catch up whilst we’re in our meeting.”

“Ok, cool, hang on that’s both tickets booked, emails on it’s way to you. Listen Georgie, if I could have you stay at home and just do what you’re doing I would, but it’s been noticed, and I have to…”

“It’s ok Cat, I appreciate everything you’ve done for me, I really do.”

“Ok my lovely, now about this Mrs Renner business…”

“I’ll speak to you on Monday about that.”

“He’s still there I take it.”

“Yeah,” she muttered, noncommittally.

“Ok, well I guess I’ll see you both Sunday afternoon, you’re flight is the 10:24 United from Reno, gets into LAX at midday, I’ll have a car waiting for you. You’re then booked to return on the 18:55 on Monday, which gets into Reno at about half eight.”

“Ok, see you then.”

Georgie padded over to Jeremy who put his paper down. She sat down on the arm of the sofa.

“Talk to me baby girl, what’s the problem?”

“Oh, it’s this visa that Cat managed to get me on after that whole debacle.”

“You mean when shithead removed you from his employ and left you visa less.” He tilted his head.

“Yeah, that debacle. Anyway, they seem to have had some kind of audit or something like that and it’s been noticed that I’m on the payroll with a sponsored visa, she did tell me ages ago which kind of visa it was, an I or something, it’s to do with people who work in Film and TV, anyway it’s normally given to actors, such as Tom and press, that kind of thing, not to someone who does part time admin, working from home in Nevada. So it raised a red flag and now Cat needs to backdate it to include specialised film related stuff to do with production.”

“Does that mean you’ll need to do that for her? or will she continue to do it herself? She’s a bit of a control freak is Cat, or so it seemed.”

“Oh she’s very controlling is Cat, but she’ll probably get me to do part of it until the red flag has gone away, so I might need to go to LA more often. I hope not, I hate LA.”

“Well, whatever you have to do, we’ll deal with it.” He reached out to pull her of the arm of the sofa, laughing as she landed on him with a squeal.

“You and me baby girl, we’re in this together.”

Georgie smiled at him.

“Thanks J.”

“Ugh, it’s hot, can you hold this, I need to take my fleece off.” Georgie held out her handbag for Jeremy to take as they exited the domestic terminal at LAX. Both were wearing baseball caps and dark glasses and had so far escaped attention. She struggled out of her thick Nevada winter fleece; grateful she’d listened to Jeremy when he’d suggested she wear a tank top underneath. She had shivered as they’d driven to Reno-Tahoe airport that morning for their flight but was so glad she’d listened as she baked in the heat of LA.

“Thanks hon,” she smiled, taking her bag back, hoisting her fleece over her arm and followed him as he walked towards a black limo.

The driver was holding a sign saying “Georgie Harvey” which made Jeremy smile.

“You’re the headliner babe,” he snorted as they entered the cool air-conditioned vehicle and began to drive to Studio City where Cat lived.

“Holy shit Cat! Your house is gorgeous.” Georgie exclaimed as she welcomed them in. Whilst Cat wasn’t exactly on Mulholland Drive, it was close enough plus it had been all she could afford when she’d bought the house back just after Thor had been released. The fact it had almost doubled in value since was just a bonus. It was a two-level house, set into the hill, with grey concrete and stone cladding on the outside and big picture windows on the main level that let in so much light, it made the entire place look bigger than it was. There were 3 bedrooms down on the lower level that each opened out onto a patio and a small winding garden that led down to the road below, that reminded Georgie of old Mediterranean winding groves. The view down to downtown LA was spectacular too. 

She turned to see Jeremy laughing as he ran his hands over the pale granite tops in the kitchen, he smirked as he took in the pale grey, dark granite, chrome and glass of the décor that was reflected throughout the entire house.

“J? what’s funny?”

“Kris and I bought and did up this house. All this? It’s my handy work.”

“No fucking way Renny, I’m living in your old house? Fuck…Georgie’s right, you do have talented hands.” She cackled as Georgie blushed. Jeremy grinned at the pair of them.

“Yeah, this was one of the first ones we did way back when, it was so run down when we bought it, we moved straight in with sleeping bags and started the renovations. It had no heating, no electrics or running water. Thankfully the toilets worked, but yeah. Took us 4 months to do this up, then we sold it for $700,000? I think. Made a $200,000 profit. How much did you buy it for?”

“Oh, just over $900,000, August 2012 I moved in, it’s worth 1.5mil now, so, you know, bit of a bonus ,” she turned to Georgie, “You remember when I bought it, it was just before your ex-ex ran away. You were both going to come over but then he turned out to be shithead.”

“Yeah, so I had to find another job, and I stayed in London paying off his debts, that were in my name, cause he was a shithead but a manipulative one.”

“Oh yeah, how long did that take? How much did you owe? And how the hell did he get you to take out the loans in the first place?” Cat smiled, shaking her head at her friend’s past plight.

“Oh cause I was totally naïve, in love and thought he was the one. I ended up owing about £12 grand and it took me 2 years to pay it off as I was then living alone, remember? That’s why I couldn’t come to Cannes that first time you invited me, even if you offered to pay for the flights, I wasn’t having you give me spending money. I still thank what deity is up there that I never put his name on the deeds of that flat. That would have killed me if I’d had to sell up and give him half.” Georgie admitted.

“Yeah well now he’s skint and bringing up his boy in a one bed room council flat in Ealing or somewhere like that.”

“How do you find these things out?” Georgie asked, staring at her best friend.

“Google is my friend,” she quipped, “That and I still keep in contact with people at the old firm. You know he still works there and hasn’t risen above Royalties Manager? He makes less than you do and you’re only part time at the moment.”

“I’m so glad you’re my friend and not my enemy Cat, you’re dangerous.” Georgie laughed as Cat opened a bottle of red and let it breathe on the counter.

“I’ve got Sushi for lunch,” Cat looked at Jeremy, as she crossed over to the large grey fridge, “you eat sushi right Renny?, cause you’re shit out of luck if you don’t. I’ve gone vegetarian, well pescatarian anyway.”

“Scarlett got to you didn’t she?” he cackled.

“Yes, she did, she kept pestering me until I gave in but it’s good, I have more energy and feel so much better, you should try it.” She grinned at Jeremy, who gave her his resting murder face, to which she stuck her tongue out at.

“Hur hur, Mr Renner, as if you’d try to kill me for suggesting you stop eating meat. You wouldn’t dare.”

Jeremy just stared at her, his face blank until even Cat shuddered.

“Ok Mr murder face, you can stop now, no, seriously, you’re creeping me out.”

Jeremy broke into a huge grin, his face completely changing; softening and becoming more boyish as he cackled at her.

“So, did you have any plans for this evening the pair of you? If not then we can go over the plans for tomorrow, to give you a heads up if you want, Georgie?” Cat looked at the pair of them. 

“It’s ok, I text Rudd to see if he was still in town and he is so I’m going over to his place.”

“Oh, when did you text him?” Georgie asked, puzzled as she hadn’t seen him use his phone all day.

“When you were taking your fleece off at the airport, he just text back.” Jeremy grinned at her, settling down onto one of the brushed metal stools alongside the kitchen counter, sinking into the plush leather seat.

“Oh, ok,” she turned to Cat, “Did you mention Sushi? I’m starving.”

Cat placed the platter onto the counter and took out three plates.

“It’s only Sushi Stop, but I love their food. Cheap and tasty, so dig in.”

Georgie grabbed a plate and picked up popcorn shrimp rolls and a couple of the salmon avocado rolls along with some shrimp tempura and happily settled down next to Jeremy. He looked at her plate and pinched a shrimp roll, grinning as she rapped his knuckles, her mouth full of food.

He leaned over to grab a plate and filled up with tuna, salmon and some spicy looking things he wasn’t a hundred percent sure of. He took a bite, his eyes widening as the heat of the chilli hit his throat. Coughing, he reached over for the glass of water Cat held out for him, laughing as she did.

“Bit spicy for you there, hey Renny?,”

“Fuck,” he coughed, swallowing the last of the chilli, gulping down some more water, “Nice, got any more?” he chuckled, grinning at her.

Georgie smiled at the pair of them as they bantered back and forth like kids. She loved them both so much that sometimes it scared her. She turned to stare out of the huge floor to ceiling windows, staring off towards the green and brown of Laurel Canyon with downtown LA in the background. It was beautiful in its own right, but nothing compared to home. She took a deep breath in, smiling as she thought of their home. It was huge compared to Cat’s but felt cosier; less like a show home, which was funny seeing as Jeremy had worked on both houses but there was lack of mess in Cat’s home. Everything had its place and was tidied away whereas their house was home to both of them, 2 dogs and a six-year-old at times. There was a sense of organised chaos in theirs. This, as lovely as it was, felt like a holiday rental.

“Hey babe? You with us?” Jeremy asked, shaking her gently.

“Oh sorry, did you say something? I was staring at the view, sorry,” she turned to smile at him, “I’m not with it right now, feeling a bit all over the place.”

“You sure you’re ok?” he asked, placing his warm hand on her shoulder.

“Yeah, I’m fine, just tired I think, plus the whole being back in LA thing. I haven’t been here since, well you know.”

“Ah shit, I’m so sorry Georgie, I totally forgot, ok, not forgot about what happened, but forgot it was in LA. Why didn’t you say something? We could have gone to the offices in New York.”

“New York? You mean we could be walking around Central Park freezing our arses off right now, instead of eating Sushi in the warm?” she joked, “Look I’m ok, it’s a bit like ants under my skin being here, it’ll wear off. Right, enough of talking about me and my stupid problems, I’m going to go sit in the sun for a bit. We haven’t seen any in Nevada for a while, I’ve forgotten what it’s like to be warm.” She smiled, slipping off the stool and leaning over to kiss Jeremy’s cheek, ruffling his hair, before she slipped outside.

“How are you Renny? Last time I saw you things weren’t so good. You ok now?” Cat asked, pouring herself a large glass of red.

“I’m fine Cat, thanks though.”

“Ok, but you know where I am.”

He reached over to squeeze her arm, smiling at her.

“So, what’s this promotion Georgie was talking about? Didn’t you mention it at Christmas? Things were a little crazy then so sorry if I wasn’t listening.”

“I did but it’s ok. The promotion is a step up from what I’m doing now, so I’d basically be in charge of my own team and the production as a whole. It would mean twice the amount of work that I'm currently doing but triple the salary, almost. So, you know, I’m living my love life through you guys, as I don’t have time to find someone let alone settle down.” She laughed, sipping her wine.

“What does this update to G’s visa entail? What would she need to do?”

“Nosy much?” Cat snorted.

“I just want to get a handle on it, if it means we need to move here for a while.”

“You’d move back to LA just for that?”

“Where she goes I go.” He smiled at her.

“Wow. Well, to begin with, she might have to come here once a month for team meetings, you know, to show her face, but mostly, I think, I can finagle it so she can work from home, but just full time.”

“What other things will she need to do?”

“Sorry Renny but I think I need to talk to Georgie about this first. I know you want her to stay with no problems, but you know you guys can get round this by just getting married. Then she’d be on a spousal right to stay and work visa,” she raised her eyebrows at the look he gave her, “I know, it’s not you it’s her. the shit she’d been through, can you blame her? be patient, give her space. You’ll be married by Christmas.” She laughed, nudging his shoulder.

“Hmmm.” He muttered, turning to look out the window at Georgie. She was laying out on a lounger, her long red brown hair spread over the top, hanging down behind her.

“Ok, now we’re alone, you can tell me everything about being Mrs Renner, or not being Mrs Renner to be precise.” Cat said as she and Georgie settled down on Cat’s long grey velvet sofa, the room lit in shades of orange from the setting sun.

“Uhhh,” Georgie made a grunting noise as she picked up her wine glass, she sighed and took a sip, “We went out for dinner and the staff mistook me as Mrs Renner, all bloody evening. At first it was funny, J even asked me what I thought about being Mrs Renner and let me tell you, that is not a conversation to have in the middle of a restaurant, surrounded by other people, especially when I had no freaking clue what to say, I swear I sat there for ever trying to think what to say to him. In the end I said that I wasn’t averse to it but just not yet.”

“Do you want to marry him?”

“I do, at least I think so, ugh, I don’t know. First there was James who fucked me over, then Tom who fucked me up and now Jeremy? Oh don’t get me wrong Cat, I love him more than I ever loved those shitheads, I know that now, and yes I want to spend the rest of my life with him, but…”

“You’re scared it will go the same way as James?”

Georgie nodded, a small tear running from the corner of her eye. Cat reached out and patted her bent knee.

“James was a shithead of the biggest degree and Tom? I have no more words for that cunt…”

“There was a time I thought he was going to propose…” Georgie said softly, turning to watch the dying rays of sunlight break through the dark green branches outside the balcony, the sky above darkening upwards to pure indigo.

“Who? Jeremy?” Cat queried, taking a sip.

“No, Tom. We were out in Regent’s Park, sitting on the grass. One of those rare days where the sun shines, the wind stills and not one fucking fan came to interrupt us. There were some fucking bitches who followed him around constantly, always jostling to push me out of the way to get to him, ‘Oh Tom you’re so wonderful, here sign my tits’,” she snorted with laughter.

“I’m calling bullshit on that one love.” Cat grinned.

“Oh ok, so maybe they didn’t go that far, but they were everywhere, some even followed me to the shops one day, when Tom was off filming and I needed some food. They followed me around the local Sainsbury’s, standing as close as they could and laughing and whispering to themselves, one even had the nerve to push into me as I reached for a bag of oranges,” she grinned as a memory surfaced.

“What did you do?”

“I may have mentioned to a security guard that they were shoplifting, as I left.”

“You did not! You are such a…”

“Arsehole at times?” Georgie laughed.

“Well not the words I would have used but yeah, anyway, carry on, Regent’s Park and sunshine?”

“Yeah, we were lying down on a blanket, cloud watching, and he was holding my hand and rubbing his fingers along my ring finger and he propped himself up to look at me, with that smirky glinty eye look he gets when he’s about to do something, and he mentions he’s been thinking about something, and that’s it’s something he’s been thinking about for a long time, but he needed to buy the right one and then do it properly, and all I could do was stare at him wide eyed, I was convinced he was going to propose.”

“What happened, I mean how, what, ugh carry on.” Cat almost spit her wine out.

“My heart was racing, and he leaned in closer to me and whispered in my ear, that he’d bought some leather cuffs and that he was going to tie me up that night properly as the silk scarves weren’t doing anything for him anymore.” She stared at her friend, a slight wry grin on her face.

“What a fucking arsehole.”

“Oh and he knew what I was thinking, because he picked up my hand and pressed a kiss on my ring finger, smirking at me.”

“Evan without the whole beating you to a pulp thing, you are so much better off without that manipulative shithead. God, between him and James, you do pick ‘em Georgie.”

“And what if Jeremy turns out to be one too?”

“Aww honey, trust me, he’s the furthest from those other two that it’s possible to be. Yeah, he’s sarcastic and can be Mr grumpy cat at times. I’ve known him since Thor, remember? But he’s a sweetheart, even when he was going through that horrendous divorce he was still a nice guy. IS that what’s keeping you from wanting to say yes, if Jeremy asks?”

Georgie nodded, staring down at her wine glass. She knew it was irrational as he’d been nothing but kind and loving to her since he’d helped her; even before, as he’d enabled her to ask for help in the first place.

“You love him right?”

“More than anything.”

“Then tell him this. Tell him the reason why you’re reluctant. Let him know, he can’t deal with it if you keep it inside. He’s a big boy, he’ll be able to deal with it but you need to tell him, but maybe not tonight as I’ve got the feeling he’ll be sleeping in the second spare room when he rocks in drunk off his tits later.”

“Really?” Georgie snorted.

“Oh he’s out with Rudd, Evans and Mackie for sure, Stan might be along later, but trust me that lot will be steaming later. Renny and Evans were always the ringleaders of let’s get everyone steaming. It used to crack me up, Cap was getting drunk at a strip bar and Iron Man was tucked up in bed with his wife by 10pm.”

“A strip bar? Seriously?”

“oh yeah, just ‘cause you’re full up doesn’t mean you can’t look at the menu.”

“Cat!”

“Besides which the strip bars they go to are very upmarket, and classy.”

“Did you go with them?”

“A couple of times, there are some very hot ladies in those establishments, and yes before you ask, I have gotten rather drunk with ole Hawkeye and Cap, and those two can drink!”

“Great. Should I have a bucket ready for when he gets in?”

“I’d put a sleeping bag outside the door…” Cat cackled, pouring another glass of red


	36. Chapter 36

Georgie sat back in her chair and stretched, feeling and hearing her back crack. She rolled her sore shoulders and sighed. She’d just finished her last email of the day. Cat had asked her to take a look at a budget projection spreadsheet for inconsistencies and she’d spent the majority of the day poring over formulas and figures and was now officially braindead. She’d managed to fix some glaring errors in a few formulas and now the spreadsheet reflected the true cost of the production. It had gone up by $2.5 million, which in the grand scheme of things wasn’t that much but every penny counted, and it would be an audit nightmare if the mistakes weren’t found until after production had begun. She smiled, thinking of how quickly she and Cat had fallen back into their old working pattern and that it hadn’t taken Cat long before she’d begun to throw more and more financial stuff her way, until two weeks after she’d begun working full time for her, Cat had called and asked if she’d like to take on the mantle of being Cat’s production assistant. It would mean longer hours and more responsibility but would also mean she’d have more chance of keeping her visa, should Cat get her own promotion. The salary would double as well. Georgie had talked it over with Jeremy, wanting to know what he thought and whether it was a good idea as it would mean longer working hours, and going to LA every two to three weeks instead of once a month, for various meetings. He’d essentially shrugged and told her it was her decision and whatever she decided he’d stand with her. She’d accepted and had been inundated ever since. One thing she had put her foot down over was working on the weekend. She’d refused to do it, wanting that time at least to be with Jeremy and Munchkin and to her surprise, Cat had backed down and agreed. 

She grimaced, rolling her neck from side to side, hearing the delicate bones grinding and cracking. She really needed to get an orthopaedic chair if she was going to continue working at home, but at least being busy was taking her mind off not being pregnant. It was almost April and they were still having problems conceiving. She’d spoken with her doctor who had assured her that these things can take some time and not to worry but to come back if they still hadn’t fallen pregnant by November when they could do some tests to see if there was something going on. Jeremy had taken the news quite well, but she was sure there was something wrong with her.

“Hey babe, you finished for the day?” Jeremy poked his head round the door of what was rapidly becoming her office.

Georgie looked up at him, smiling tiredly.

“Yeah, just sent my last email of the day, let me just close down,” she turned back to her laptop, groaning as she saw a reply from Cat, “Ugh, let me just see what she says.” She groaned, clicking on the email.

“You work too hard.” He smiled, coming over to perch on the edge of her desk.

Georgie quickly read the email. Cat had another spreadsheet for her to look at.

“Doing that one tomorrow.” She replied, flagging it and closing down before Cat could reply, “I swear she has no home life, that one.” She groaned, stretching her tired muscles.

She leant her head back as she felt his strong hands digging into various knots in her back.

“Oh god, that’s good,” She murmured, her eyes closed, a small smile on her face, “ooh there, just there.” She said as he dug into a particularly large painful knot. She could feel herself beginning to relax into his touch and smiled as she felt him kiss the side of her head.

“You hungry?” he murmured, pressing kisses against her temple and down the side of her face. She turned slightly to look at him, smiling as his fingers found the top button of her new work blouse. She’d bought some work clothes, not knowing when she’d be called into a zoom meeting, not wanting to be caught sat in her pjs or some ratty t shirt. 

“Depends. What’s on offer?” she raised her eyebrows suggestively.

Jeremy slipped the silky material off her shoulder and kissed the top of her shoulder. Georgie leaned back in her chair, her eyes fully closed, a wide grin on her face as he gently undid the rest of the buttons. She breathed in deeply as she felt the air hit her bare skin, not sure if it was the temperature of his mouth that was causing goose bumps to rise but not caring either way.

“Hmmm, I could just eat you up.” He murmured, pressing his mouth to the edge of her lace bra, his thumb rubbing lazily over her nipple.

Her stomach chose that particular moment to growl loudly, causing Jeremy to smile against her skin before he blew a loud raspberry, making her shiver and laugh.

“Guess I need to feed you first before I can devour you.” He smiled, pulling her blouse back into place and refastening the buttons.

“I don’t think I had lunch so…sorry but your devouring needs to wait.” She smiled, getting up from her chair.

He held his hand out and they walked out of the office towards the kitchen.

“What do you fancy?,” Jeremy asked. He’d been working in the shed all day and hadn’t realised she’d not eaten lunch, “you know if you keep missing lunch I’m gonna come in and drag you into the kitchen, even if you’re in the middle of a production meeting. And I’ll only be wearing my Hawkeye underpants when I do so.”

Georgie giggled, from her seat, at the thought of Jeremy bursting into the room behind her in his Hawkeye underwear, whilst she was in the middle of talking about the latest catering costs. 

“Well Cat might enjoy that, she’s always up for a laugh but as Kevin sits in them sometimes, I’m not sure he’d see the funny side of it.”

“Feige?”

“Uhuh.” She nodded.

“You have zoom meetings with Kevin Feige?”

“Sometimes he’s there. I don’t have meetings with him per se, I’m just Cat’s assistant. She holds the meetings and he sometimes attends.”

“Wow. I didn’t know that. Moving up in the world babe.” He smiled, reaching out to cup her face.

“Well, no not really, I’m in the background, I only speak when Cat needs some figures, plus he’s not there for every meeting, only at the start and end of preprod.”

“Still, it’s a thing, right?” he grinned, moving over to the fridge to peer inside, sighing as he couldn’t see what he wanted.

“What are you looking for?”

I dunno, but I’ll know when I see it,” he pulled at various packages and boxes, sighing, ”Ah, fuck it, you want Chinese take-out? Be about 30 minutes?”

Georgie thought about it for a split second, nodding.

“Oh yeah, that’s exactly what I want. King prawn chow mein with egg fried rice, plus king prawns with cashew nuts. Mmmm, oh god I’m starving now.” She groaned as her stomach reacted to the thought of the food.

“Ok, let me order.” He moved to grab the menu from the front of the fridge and dialled out.

Georgie got up from her seat and walked into the living area, flopping down on the sofa. She did love her job but there had been a couple of times she’d been so glad when Friday came and she was glad tomorrow was Friday. One more day and then she could do nothing for a whole weekend.

She switched the tv on and took a deep drag off her vape.

“Foods ordered; it’ll be about 30 minutes.” Jeremy said as he slid down next to her on the sofa, pulling her into a hug.

“Thanks J, I didn’t realise how hungry I was until you mentioned Chinese takeaway.”

She nestled her head into his shoulder, yawning as she did.

“You work too hard babe, this is what? The 3rd day this week you’ve worked till past 8. You’re exhausted.” He murmured, leaning over to kiss her temple as he flicked the TV from CNN until he found a sports channel.

“Mmmm, I know but the guy they had before doing these projections was just crap. There’s so many of them and I can’t let Cat down, not after what she’s done for me.” She said softly, turning to look up at him.

“I know, I know, I just don’t want you to burn out. You’ve not worked like this for a while, maybe remind Cat of that?”

“Mmmm.” She murmured noncommittally, pulling back from his shoulder to take another hit from her vape.

“Oh god that was just what I needed,” Georgie sat back on her chair and sighed, “but I think I’ve eaten too much.” She looked around the kitchen, smiling, she loved this room, it was the heart of this house.

“Go have a sit down on the sofa, I’ll clear these away.” Jeremy smiled, getting up to clear the plates.

Georgie yawned and smiled back at him.

“Thanks love, think I just need to sit down for a bit. Think you might be right on the working too hard. I’m exhausted.” She yawned again, getting up tiredly to hug him, before going back to the sofa. There was some sporting thing playing and she flicked the channel back to CNN. There was some kind of news programme talking about a ferry sinking in Mosul and a fire and explosion at a chemical plant somewhere in the Jiangshu province. She wasn’t really paying that much attention to it as she settled back into the comfy sofa. Monty was lying on a cushion on the floor, snoring his head off, whilst Max was curled up in an armchair, making cute snorting noises in his sleep. She snuggled back into against the arm of the sofa and closed her eyes.

‘Just for a minute’ she thought hazily.

She was curled up fast asleep by the time Jeremy came back. He smiled, pulling a blanket off the back of the sofa and onto her.

He turned the sound down and flipped the TV back to the Sports channel. He picked his tablet up off the coffee table and settled down on the end of the sofa. He’d been sent an email earlier that day with his upcoming schedule for the press tour for Endgame, but he’d been too busy in the shed and with his cars to pay it much attention. He opened the calendar attachment and groaned. Fuck. He was going to be away for the best part of three weeks. Los Angeles, London, South Korea, Japan, Australia, and back to LA in time for the premiere. He hated this part of the job, being nice to journalists and reporters who all wanted a scoop on what the film was about, who was going to be in it, who dies in the end. Quite honestly if he didn’t already have the Hawkeye TV Series lined up he was tempted to tell them everything he knew. No one, that he knew of, had seen a full script whilst filming it. He knew Mark Ruffalo and Tom Holland had been sent scripts with fake endings and he only really knew his parts and the ending as he’d been involved in that. He scrolled through the day to day interviews, noting who he was going to be sat with and smiled. Paul Rudd was in most of the interviews he was set up to do. He frowned as he realised there was a lack of Chris Evans in any of his interviews and no Scarlett either, in fact there was a distinct lack of original Avengers. He knew RDJ didn’t go in for the one on two interviews, preferring the ones with all of them where he could show off, but the fact that he wasn’t booked to be with either of the two Chris’, Mark, or Scarlett stung a little. No offence to Rudd but he was hardly an Avenger and certainly not one of the original six. 

Rolling his eyes as he scrolled through the rest he wondered if the Studios were ever going to forgive him and Chris for their crass remarks about the Black Widow being a slut and a whore. For fucks sake, she was a comic book character. Neither he nor Chris would ever say something like that about Scarlett; she was a real person with thoughts and feelings and besides which, his momma would kill him if he ever thought of badmouthing a woman in public, or even at all, but Widow was a character and he just didn’t understand how people could get so attached. Liking something, or even someone enough to go and see a movie was fine, but tweeting death threats and shit because someone had badmouthed a comic book character? That he didn’t understand at all. He guessed he was just a simple farm boy at heart, no matter how many films he did, or how far into human psychology he delved; at heart he was at home with nature, his animals and his family, preferring to live in Tahoe with the mountains and the lake. He’d lived in LA for a time, but it wasn’t him.

He leaned back against the sofa, breathing deeply. He had enough money to live on comfortably for the rest of his life; he didn’t need to work. He could spend his time tinkering on his cars, making furniture, doing up houses and just living a simpler life with Georgie and Munchkin and whoever came along. He smiled, thinking of how wonderful it would be to just give up being an actor before shaking his head with a grimace. He’d last 2 weeks before he would be chomping at the bit to get back to acting. He loved being other people for a while, to delve deep into their psyche, to find what made them tick; to see the world through another’s eyes, if only for a short time. Make believe people were fine to delve into, it was real people he sometimes had a problem understanding.

Georgie snuffled in her sleep, making him smile. So much for his plans that night of long drawn out orgasms and mind-blowing sex. She was dead to the world. Sighing, he got up to shake her shoulder.

“Babe? G? wake up, let’s get you to bed properly.”

Georgie turned over in her sleep, smiling as she snuggled into Jeremy’s warmth. He cracked an eyelid as she moved closer to him, before wrapping his arms around her and falling back to sleep.


	37. Chapter 37

“Hey G? have you seen my blue shirt? You know, the one with the stripes on it? I need to pack…” Jeremy called out, searching through his side of the walk in wardrobe.

“You mean the one folded up next to your suitcase on the bed?” Georgie called back from the ensuite.

“Oh right, yeah, thanks babe,” Jeremy poked his head round the door to grin at her, “Don’t know how I’d pack without you.” He smiled, scratching at his stubble.

“Are you going to shave? Or is the beard a new thing?” she asked, eyebrows raised, a small smile on her face.

“Dunno, what do you think?” he entered the bathroom to stare at himself in the mirror.

“I like it…”

“but?...” he countered at her pause.

“It tickles and you gave me thigh rash from it last night,” she laughed, lifting her leg up to balance on the counter, showing him the inside of her thigh, “see?”

Jeremy reached out to stroke the reddened skin.

“I’m sorry babe, let me make it better,” he murmured, trailing his fingertips up to play with the lace band of her knickers, “Mmmm, does this feel better?” he whispered as he pushed the cotton material aside gently running his fingers across her damp skin, teasing her clit. She shivered, her stomach tensing in anticipation as he gently stroked her swelling flesh. He slowly pushed a finger then two inside her, his breath catching in his throat at how fucking responsive she was to his touch. She groaned as he gently pumped his fingers inside her, curling one to catch the small bundle of nerves.

“F..u.ck” she moaned, flopping her head forward to rest against his chest, her thigh muscles straining as she felt bright electrical strings zipping through her. She jumped slightly then melted against him as he brushed her clit with his thumb, pressing down softly before rubbing gently in circles.

“Come for me babe.” He muttered, feeling his own body’s reaction, his erection tight in his jeans, the tip pinching against the denim.

Georgie clung on to his shirt as she trembled, feeling his fingers inside her but wanting more.

“J?” she whispered.

“Babygirl?”

“I want you…”

“Want me what?” he smirked, lazily stroking her clit, hearing her breathing hitch and catch.

“I want you inside me. Now…please?” she whispered against him, her head bowed, trying not to come too soon.

He pulled away from her, pulling her underwear down and lifting her up on to the counter top in one swift movement. 

“Unzip me babe.” He commanded, tilting her head to look her directly.

She bit her bottom lip before soothing it with her tongue, her eyes fully dilated. Reaching out she grabbed him by the belt and pulled him closer until she could slowly unbuckle the leather and pop the button on his jeans. Keeping eye contact she slowly drew the zip down, feeling the heat of him against her fingers through the soft cotton of his briefs. She licked her lips, smiling as she reached in to free him.

Jeremy breathed deeply at her touch, hissing as she spread precum over the tip of his cock.

“You want some of that?” he murmured, bending down to kiss her, nipping at her bottom lip, his tongue soothing the heated swollen skin.

She moaned deep in her throat, nodding, gasping as he grabbed her ankles and raised her legs until her feet were perched on the counter, spreading her open before him. She leaned back, slightly squashed against the wall, but she really didn’t care.

“So fucking beautiful.” He muttered, looking at her, trailing his fingers down, over her t shirt to gently squeeze her breasts. He bent to suck a cloth covered nipple into his mouth, wetting the cotton as he bit down gently, feeling her shudder under his touch.

He lined himself up, pushing the tip of his cock hard against her clit, teasing and taunting her, slipping into her wet heat slightly then pulling back out.

Georgie watched him, her eyes dilated and hooded, her entire being on fire and on edge as he teasingly rubbed his cock against her clit, over and over until she was trapped on the edge with nowhere to go but over. Her mouth opened in a silent scream as she pulsed around nothing, her internal muscles spasming. He pushed into her hard and fast, groaning as she clenched around him. She was squashed up as he pushed into her faster and faster, his hands on her legs pushing her until she had no space to move. He was controlling her every move and she relaxed into it, closing her eyes to centre herself. This is what she had loved about Tom at first. His ability to control her without fear.

Jeremy felt her relaxing and looked at her, seeing her eyes closed and her smile. He could feel her body tensing around him, but she looked so relaxed. He stilled for a moment, smiling to himself before thrusting into her as hard as he could, ramming into her until he felt the energy rising, his arm muscles straining as he balanced one hand against the counter, one hand still on her thigh as he thrust, groaning his release into her.

He pulled out of her as he softened, turning to grab some tissue to clean them up.

Georgie slowly relaxed her legs, groaning as her muscles pulled as she gently lowered them, wincing as he helped her to stand up before pulling her into a one-armed hug.

He bent to clean her before flushing the tissues.

He looked at her, his brow slightly furrowed, as she pulled on her underwear and straightened her t shirt.

“What?” she smiled up at him, reaching up to cup his face gently.

“I dunno, you were different, you seemed to relax half way through. What was that?”

She smiled and reached up to kiss him.

“You finally dominated me J, so I gave in.”

“Dominated you? How?” he asked, confused.

“You controlled my moves. I had nowhere to move to. You took control.” She smiled broadly at him.

“Oh…”

“What? Did you think it was going to be a case of tying me up and leather whips and nipple grips and all that?”

“Well…” he grinned boyishly, running his hands through his hair.

“it’s not like that at all J, it’s a headspace thing.”

“Huh?”

“By physically forcing me into a position where I couldn’t move I had no option but to trust you, and I do trust you. I trust you to care for me, not to hurt me, and so my mind relaxed, it gave you control,” she pulled him into a hug before stepping back, “did it weird you out or…”

“At first, I wondered what the hell was going on, you just relaxed even though you were tensing around me, then I figured, what the fuck, just go with it, and the fact that I couldn’t have stopped even if I’d tried, so there was that. I guess it wasn’t that weird. Well, as weird goes, I guess…,” he chuckled as he tucked himself away, zipping up his jeans, “so is that why you want to be tied up? To get into that headspace again?”

“Yeah.”

“What’s it like? The headspace, I mean what do you feel?” he asked, tilting his head, a wry smile plating on his lips.

“You know when you were a kid and your parents took care of you and the world was a safe place and nothing could harm you?”

“Yeah, sorta, they split when I was 10, but yeah, before that, when I was very little, I guess.” He grinned.

“It’s like that but more intense, you’re at peace with yourself, your partner and the whole world, even if it’s only for a few minutes. Everything stills, the chatter in your mind stops and you can balance yourself, or at least that’s what it’s like for me. It’s different for everyone I guess, but that’s what it’s like for me, why? What did you feel? As a dominant?”

“I dunno, a kind of peace I guess, but, oh I dunno, it felt different, but I can’t explain it.”

“That’s ok, the more you do it the better it gets.”

“Oh, so you want more of that then?”

“I do, do you?” she asked, pressing her lips together waiting for his answer.

“I could do that again.”

She breathed out heavily, her entire face lit by her smile.

“Come on Hawkeye, gotta get you packed and off to the airport soon.” She breathed, grinning as she led him back into the bedroom to his half-packed suitcase, “and thank you.” She finished softly, holding his hand tight.

“For what babygirl?”

“For being you, being kind and just, well, everything. I just wish I was pregnant already.” She hugged her arms around her belly.

“You might be, you’re due on in two days, yeah?” he asked, reaching out to clasp her hand, spreading his hand protectively over hers.

“Yeah, hoping it won’t turn up, but the way things are going don’t hold your breath.” She sighed, slumping down onto the bed as he picked up his blue shirt to pack it.

He was due to get on a flight that afternoon to LA for the first round of the press tours and he wasn’t looking forward to it. He knew Georgie was getting more and more depressed as time went on and she wasn’t pregnant. He also knew she was putting a brave face on it. He hated to leave her right now, but he had to. They had arranged to Skype every night when he could, when he wasn’t forced to go out for dinner with movie execs in different countries. He packed a few remaining bits and zipped the case shut, putting it on the floor to allow him to sit next to her on the bed.

“Babygirl, I know you don’t want me to go, and I don’t wanna go, but I have to.”

“I know you do,” she snuggled into his side, breathing him in; his woodsy, evergreen smell filling her senses, “And I know I’m being silly, that I’ll get pregnant eventually, and at least I have my job now.”

“Yeah, it’s only going to be three weeks,” he stopped as his mobile rang, “Hello,” he answered it, “ yep, ok, I’ll be ready in five minutes, meet you outside,” he turned to look at Georgie, “My car’s here, gotta go babygirl.”

Reluctantly Georgie let go of him and leaned up to pull him into a deep kiss.

“Mmmm, gonna be a long three weeks babe, you keep kissing me like that.” He grinned as he pulled away from her to grab his leather jacket. 

Georgie just grinned at him, grabbing her dressing gown to follow him downstairs.

She stood in the cold doorway watching the car pull away, waving until they’d passed through the gate at the bottom of the drive. Max sat by her bare legs, giving her some warmth but she just felt cold.

“Come on Max, come in boy, I’ve got to get dressed and get back to my spreadsheets. What do you say to breakfast? And where’s your brother? Still asleep on the sofa I bet.” 

She shut the door behind her and reached over to turn the heating up. Although it was April there was still a cold chill in the air. Jeremy had promised that by May the air would be turning warmer and that Summer would be hot, but right at this moment she wasn’t sure she believed him. Quickly she fed the dogs, letting them out the back for their toilet before she rushed upstairs to grab her sweatpants and her Hawkeye hoodie. It was Saturday and she had a complete day to herself, so she was going to spend it going over some spreadsheets for Cat. At least today she didn’t have to get dressed up. She poured herself a cup of coffee and went to her office to start her day. She found herself walking quietly through the empty house. Georgie shivered, zipping up her hoodie. It just didn’t feel like home without Jeremy there. Sighing she sat down in her oversized leather chair and switched on her laptop, smiling as she heard both dogs padding into the room. 

“You miss him too.” she smiled, reaching down to pat them both before settling down to work on figures and formulaes.


	38. Chapter 38

“Good morning Georgie, how are you this bright sunny morning?”

“It’s raining here, Cat, and I got my period this morning.” Georgie answered, slumped in her chair

“Ah shit, sorry sweetie.” Cat grimaced through the laptop at her, “what’s Renny say?”

“Nothing yet, he’s on a plane to London right now. You know, I really thought something was happening as I was late but no, my fucking stupid body shits on me from a great height again.”

“Ah sweetie, I’m sorry…maybe…” Cat paused.

“Maybe what?” Georgie wondered.

“Maybe it’s your body’s way of saying slow down, no, before you get annoyed with me, just listen, before Christmas last year this kind of thing wasn’t even on your radar, and I’m just worried that you two are rushing through this without taking time to really get to know each other and I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“Why would I get hurt? What? You think this won’t work?” Georgie asked, frowning at her best friend.

“No, not at all, but this kind of thing, getting pregnant and all that, can put stress on even the most stable of relationships, you know, those who have been together for ever kind of thing, and while I think you and Renny are the most suited people I’ve ever known, you’ve been together for what? 6 months? Not even that? Look, all I'm saying is that I want you to be happy and safe and secure and sure about what you’re planning. I’ve seen too many good people split up because of stupid things that just got too much for them because they tried to do too much too soon,” she paused and looked at Georgie through the screen, “Sweetie, you know I love you to the moon and back, and I want what’s best for you. I’m just saying, take a small step back, really talk this through with him and not just leap off the cliff due to overacting hormones at Christmas.” Cat sighed.

“Is that what you think we’re doing? That we’re acting on what we felt at Christmas?” Georgie asked, taken aback at her friends words.

“Honestly? Yes,” she sighed, running her hands through her dark hair, “I think you both got caught up in the moment, and god knows Renny’s not backwards in saying he wants more kids, hell I think he’d have a soccer team full if he could, but Georgie, you’ve been through so much, what with Tom and your ex-ex, and all that, and I don’t think you’re thinking straight. I want to be wrong. I want you both to prove me wrong, I really do, but, I just worry about you, that’s all. Renny and his ex-wife got married after they had their daughter, thinking it would bring them closer together, but…” Cat trailed off, wondering if she’d gone too far.

Georgie sighed, her shoulders slumping forward.

“Logically, I know you’re right, I do, and I have wondered whether it’s anxiety and stress that’s stopping me from getting pregnant but then there’s this huge part inside of me that just wants…” she paused, tears gathering

“I know sweetie, you want the fairy tale family you thought you were going to get with Tom, don’t forget, I know you. It’s all you’ve ever wanted, even with ex-ex, and I know you love Renny, I can see that every time you look at him and he loves you too, I just don’t want you to do too much too soon and have it all fall apart. Having a child is hard, I see it around here all the time. The late nights and early mornings, the lack of sleep, the doctors visits, the endless crying and tantrums, and that’s just the parents,” she joked, a wry smile on her face, “I really thought when you met Tom that you had your fairy tale ending, obviously now I know he was just a narcissistic, abusive arsehole, but at the time I felt I could stop worrying about you...”

“When did you worry about me?”

“Oh honey I’ve always worried about you, you get so caught up in the fantasy of a moment, the fairy tale, that you forget the reality behind it, and I love that you’re like that, and I am so happy that Renny has brought that back out of you, after Tom, but I just want you to see the reality too. I did stop worrying about when you met Tom, until I saw you that last time and realised something was off, and then what happened, happened and my worry just came back with a rush, and then you got with Renny and I thought I could relax but now…I just worry, look, you’re my best friend and I’m probably slightly overbearing here…”

“Slightly?” Georgie countered, a wry smile on her face.

“ok, massively overbearing but you’re my sister from another mister remember? How long have you ever lived by yourself for? It was what? Two years? Eighteen months between James and Tom?”

“Just under two years, why?”

“What I’m trying to get at is that you’ve never really lived alone for any real length of time. You’ve always been in a relationship. Do you go with what you want to do or follow what they want? Do you even know what you want?”

“Cat, where is all this coming from?, I mean, what does it matter to you whether I’m in a relationship or not, if I have the pizza I wanted or go with the Chinese he wanted or vice versa? I don’t get why you’re asking me all this.” Georgie questioned her.

Cat sighed and looked at her friend, seeing her frustration.

“Ok, you’re right, I’m interfering, I just want you to be sure you’re doing the right thing, for both of you, not just for him.”

“Well I am, we are,” Georgie sighed, pausing before looking at her friend, “Cat, I love you, I really do, you’re the closest person I have in my life, my soul sister, but do me a favour and back off, please?”

Cat laughed, throwing her hands up in the air in an ‘I give up’ gesture.

“Ok, ok, I’ll back the fuck off, I just wanted you to know how I felt, but as this is meant to be work I’ll tell you why I rang.”

“Is there a problem with what I sent you?” Georgie asked.

“No, not at all, I just wanted to tell you how good they were and that they’ve gone off to the top brass without me having to make any changes. I’m so glad we got rid of Greg as you’re doing a much better job.” Cat looked at her friend, her mouth twisted wryly.

“Thanks Cat.” Georgie smiled.

“There is another thing but you’re not going to like it, and before I tell you I have tried to get you off this project but there’s no one else to help me as much as you do.”

Georgie stiffened. There was only one project she knew of that was up and coming that could cause Cat to want her off it.

“It’s the Loki series isn’t it?” she whispered, her face paling as her heart rate sped up.

“Yeah, I’ve been given part of the new Disney Plus production to run as part of putting me up for the promotion, which includes Loki. I’m keeping you in the pre-prod area for the time being, but I might need you at some point to help when it goes in production and then post prod. Listen, I know it’s a shock and I will try to keep you in the periphery as much as I can but at some point you’ll need to come into some of the meetings. No he won’t be involved, not until production, and hopefully by that time most of your work will be done, ok? I wanted to tell you up front, so you didn’t get a shock opening the spreadsheet and seeing Loki all over it.”

“When do you need me to begin?” Georgie asked, her head all over the place at the thought of walking into a meeting to find Him there.

“Tomorrow? Again this was one that Greg was meant to be taking care of but dropped the ball on. The formulas and figures are completely screwed in this one. Fuck knows what he was doing but it wasn’t work, that’s for sure. It’s probably why he left.” Cat sighed at the thought of her ex production assistant. He’d gone on long term sick and had then left, leaving her in the lurch. 

“Left? Thought you said he’d been fired.” Georgie queried.

“Did I? must have been wishful thinking on my part, but no, he just left, and left me in all this shit, hence the reason you’re now doing it all.”

“Cause I’m a shit shoveller?” Georgie grinned, feeling her heart rate settling a little. Cat wouldn’t let her walk into a place where He was without being prepared and protected.

Oh ha-ha, no, because you’re the only one I know that gets my jokes and doesn’t take it personally when I shout.”

“That’s because I tend to shout back.”

“Well, yeah, there is that too, besides. I trust you to get the job done.”

“Aww, thanks Cat, do I get a pay rise as I'm so brilliant?”

“No, fuck off.” Cat grinned, rolling her eyes as she signed out of the meeting.

Georgie sat back. She desperately wanted to talk to Jeremy about this development, but he was half way across the Atlantic by now. She sent a text, outlining what had happened, asking him to call her when he could. She put her phone down and settled in for another long day of spreadsheet wrangling.

“Hey you.” Georgie smiled, answering the Skype call on her tablet. A bleary eyed, smiling Jeremy appeared in front of her.

“Hey babygirl, miss you…” he slurred, smiling tiredly.

“Are you drunk, babe?” she laughed, settling back on the bed.

“A l’il drunk, yeah, the Koreans know how to celebrate, something called soji, sohu, soja…something like that but fuck it’s strong. They took us out for dinner and drinks.”

“Aww hon, you’re going to have a headache tomorrow, drink some water before you sleep and just think, you’ll be home in a week.”

“Yeah home, miss my home, need my home, need...need sleep, need you…wanna be with you making babies, make all the babies!” he crowed, stumbling through his words, smiling at her, his eyes crinkling softly as he looked at her through the screen. He frowned slightly as a thought struck him in his drunken stupor, “hey, wait…do you think it’s me?”

“What? What’s you J?” Georgie asked, as she yawned; it was early in Tahoe, not quite 7am.

“Do you think it’s me that’s why I’m not pregnant yet?” he said, his face screwed up in a frown.

“What? J, that makes no sense.” She frowned in return, watching as he tried to think about what he’d said.

“Do you think my wrigglers are broken? Is that it? My little spermies aren’t swimming as well as they used to? Do you think that’s the reason we’re not pregnant yet cause I’ve been thinking it was you but maybe I need to see a doctor ‘bout that?” He slumped sideways onto the pillow, his breathing deep as he stared sideways at the tablet.

“J, you need to get some sleep.” She managed to get out as his words hit her. He thought it was her fault they weren’t pregnant? She tried not to show how they affected her as she watched his eyes close on screen.

“Mmm? Sleep…love you.” he muttered, turning onto his back, the tablet still watching him.

“Night J, love you too.” she whispered as she closed the call, dropping the tablet as tears welled in her eyes. She knew rationally that she shouldn’t take any notice of what drunk people say but it still hurt, to hear that he thought it was her fault. That something was wrong with her. She huddled back down on the bed, hugging her belly, sniffling as Max and Monty moved closer to her. They had taken to sleeping in the bed with her while Jeremy was away, and she was grateful for their closeness and warmth at night. Max whined as her tears fell and she hugged him close smiling sadly as he tried to lick away her sadness.

“It’s ok boy, I’m fine, really, it’s ok.” She whispered into the dog’s soft fur, “he was drunk, I’m sure he didn’t mean it like that. He’s not Tom.” She said, mostly to herself but aiming her words at Max. Monty snuffled in his sleep before snoring again.

“Ok, I’m not going to go back to sleep, even if it is Saturday, so might as well get up and get breakfast. You guys want breakfast? Yeah?” she said, wiping away her tears and sitting up, reaching for a nearby tissue to blow her nose.

Max pricked up his ears at her words and even Monty opened one eye before they both shuffled off the bed, sitting and waiting for her to grab her dressing gown.

“Okay, okay, I’m coming, jeez keep your fur on guys!” she mock glared at both dogs before going down to the kitchen.

Georgie stood outside the back, sipping her coffee, watching as the dogs ran around playing silly games with each other. It was early April and the temperature was still on the cool side, but she could see the hint of new growth on the trees and shrubs surrounding the house and smell the change in the air. The lawn which was set to the side was looking a bit threadbare from all the snow they’d had but a quick do over with some grass seeds would have that back to its lush green state in no time. She could see wild iris and something Jeremy had told her was firebloom, peeking out between the various shrubs and trees that dotted the garden’s perimeter. Spring was finally on it’s way. She sat down on the comfy chair on the patio and breathed deeply. She had decided whilst making her coffee that she wasn’t going to take Jeremy’s drunken ramblings to heart and that she’d talk to him about it when she next spoke to him. The air was clear and blue, the sun peeking through the trees. It looked like it was going to be a fine day.

“Good day to clear the air in the cabin. Come on boys we’re going to clean.”

_‘what the fuck girlie? You don’t like housework?,’_ she thought to herself as she drained her coffee, putting her vape in her pocket, _‘hmmm, yeah but what the fuck else am I going to do? Mope?’ ___

__Georgie turned up the radio and flung open the kitchen windows, letting the cool air rush in. The cabin hadn’t been lived in for quite some time and was stale and stuffy. She pulled all the bedding off and together with the cushion covers, stuffed the lot into the washing machine. She really loved this little cabin; had loved her time living in it even if it had only been for a few weeks. The sun was beaming down, and the dogs were laid out on the wraparound porch, panting in the heat. She made a fresh coffee and leaned against the counter, waiting for it to brew. A cool breeze ran through the cabin and she smiled. So much had changed in the past six months she was still in a bit of a daze about it all. She had started her journey with Jeremy here in this cabin and now, less than half a year later, they were planning on having a child together._ _

__Cat was right, it was slightly crazy and now that she was thinking about it in broad terms, there was a small part of her that was feeling that maybe it was a good thing she was having problems conceiving, that it would slow them down, give them time to become more stable. If she was getting upset at some throw away comment from drunk Jeremy then maybe they needed more time before making such a life changing decision. That was her rational side. The side of her that screamed out for love and security was desperate to be pregnant already. She damped down on the rising feelings of being a broken person, not worth being loved, and concentrated on the more rational side of herself._ _

__Tom had done such a fantastic job of breaking down her rational side, not that she’d had much of one to begin with according to Cat, that she still found it hard to listen to her gut, and right now her gut was telling her to just enjoy what she had with Jeremy; to grow with him, to love him and just be with him. She knew she needed to talk to him about this but not over Skype. She’d need to wait until he came home._ _


	39. Chapter 39

“Mmm, that feels so good babe, ooh yeah, right there, right in my shoulder.” Jeremy groaned, as Georgie pressed her thumb into an aggravating knot in his back. She soothed the reddened skin with a bath sponge, dripping warm soapy liquid over his back before he leaned back onto her in the bathtub. She wrapped her arms around his neck, spreading her hands down onto his chest and rested her head atop his.

“I’m so glad you’re back, this house isn’t a home without you.” She murmured, pressing a kiss into his damp hair.

He placed his bath warmed hands on her arms and breathed deeply.

“Thanks babe, I missed you too.” He turned his head slightly to press a small kiss on her lips, sloshing water over the edge of the bath.

“Oops.” he grinned, closing his eyes and relaxing in the warm water.

He’d been back for three days and the Endgame LA premiere was only a few days away. He was looking forward to it but at the same time all he really wanted to do was stay at home and relax with Georgie and the dogs. He wasn’t going to see Munchkin at the weekend as he and Georgie needed to fly to LA on Saturday for some last-minute dress fittings and so they’d be available to go to RDJs for brunch on the Sunday at his place in Malibu. Georgie had nearly pulled out of going once she’d heard about the brunch as Tom had been invited but had relented once Jeremy had promised to not leave her side. He knew she was still nervous about it, and coupled with having to work on the new Loki series, he was determined not to leave her side for one minute in LA.

“J?, can you move? I’m getting chilly and need to get out.”

“I can warm you up…” he leered, turning to grin at her.

“Uh, no. Not in the bath, just…eww, all those fluids in the water, just…ugh,” she gagged at the thought, scrambling to get out from behind him, as he chuckled.

“Seriously? Fluids in the water?” he said as she wrapped herself up in large fluffy towel.

“Yes, just eww, sperm floating around in the bath water like a sticky pile of goo, it just freaks me out.”

“What?”

“Sperm. When it gets wet it turns into a sticky ball of goo and won’t wash off, and it’s just eww, I’m sorry but I just can’t…” she physically shuddered at the thought of it.

He looked at her face as it screwed itself up in absolute disgust and started laughing.

“Oh G, you crack me up, babygirl, of all the things to have a phobia about, it’s sperm in water?”

“Yeah, well it’s a strange phobia, I’ll give you that, but it’s mine…” she smiled a little, knowing how crazy it sounded, as she perched on the side of the bath, pressing her hair with a towel to get most of the water out. 

“I can’t even begin to guess how you got that phobia,” he looked at her noticing her smile disappear, “or maybe I can…”

“Yeah, well the less said about that arsehole the better.”

“You have any other phobias I should know about?” he asked, sitting up before rising to get out of the bathtub, smiling as Georgie held out a large towel for him.

“Wasps, literally the first sound of that buzzing and I’m running a mile away, oh and spiders, which isn’t so much a phobia, I just don’t like them, they run too fast.”

“Ok, good to know, don’t invite the wasps or spiders round for a party, but babe? You do realise we’re semi-rural here and with summer coming, there ain’t much I can do about the wildlife…” he grinned.

“Oh I know but if you see me running in a blind panic, just go and get rid of the wasp.”

“I can do that.” He wrapped her in a tight hug, kissing the top of her head.

“So, the premiere, have you decided which dress you’re going to wear?”

Georgie wasn’t used to being sent clothing by designers, desperate to be seen at a premiere, as Tom had always chosen her clothing for such events, but now it was up to her and she didn’t have a clue. She’d tried to veer away from Tom would have chosen for her but looking at all the choices she’d come to the realisation that when it came to fashion, he really did know what suited her. Jeremy had looked at the dresses and had shrugged.

_“I dunno babe, whatever you want is good enough for me.”_

“Yeah, but it depends on what you’re wearing, are you going for the navy-blue suit? Or the dark purple?”

“Navy-blue, think it fits better, what do you think?”

“Navy-blue suits you, darker colours suit you better, I think, rather than pales, we all know Sebastian will turn up in some pastel suit and Chris E will wear something bright. I think Navy-blue is classic and understated, in which case I’ll go for the Badgley Mischka lavender one shoulder thing.”

“Why are talking about clothing and matching colours when we could be doing something so much more fun?” he smirked, bending down to kiss her.

“Because you asked, and besides, if there’s one thing I learned from that arse, it’s how to dress without clashing. The last thing I want is for people to gossip about what I’m wearing and have it reflect on you.”

“People do that?” he asked incredulously.

“Fashion people do that, and it gets printed in those magazines you pick up at the checkout. It’s mean and it’s shallow, but it still happens. And I don’t want to let you down.”

“Aww babygirl, you know i don't read that trash, and besides you could turn up in a potato sack and I’d still think you were the most beautiful woman there.”

“Aww… you would maybe, but everyone else would be ‘what the fuck is she wearing, god she’s gone down hill since Tom dumped her’, and then they’d start digging into why Tom ‘dumped’ me, and you’d be pulled in. You forget that I’ve been through all this before. ‘who’s Tom’s date, what is she wearing,’ etcetera, etcetera, etcetera, and the trick is to be classy without being showy. Be classy enough to be noticed but not overdressed so that you’re remembered,” she sighed, wondering why the hell she was stepping back into the hellhole of paparazzi and premieres, “I hate it, but it happens, so you need to be ready for it.”

“Wow, babygirl, this is a side of you I haven’t met before.”

“This was the side of me you first met, remember? The green dress? The mask of indifference.”

“Oh yeah…like I could forget that green dress. I fantasised over you in that green dress.” He grinned, lost in a memory.

“Really? But you were married…”

“Yeah, but I knew we were on the skids, and that dress, oh that dress…” he grinned.

“Well, I don’t have it anymore, Tom ripped it off me to teach me a lesson for talking to you.”

“I’m sorry babe,” He cuddled her close, “Come on let’s get some dinner, let’s get dressed, it’s getting a bit cold in here, then later on, you can wear my green t shirt and let me fulfil my fantasy.” He grinned.

“A green t shirt?” she sniggered.

“I don’t wear dresses…” he deadpanned, causing laughter from her as they pulled on sweatpants and tops to ward against the evening chill.

“Oh I don’t know; you’ve certainly got the legs for it.” She deadpanned back at him, laughing as he smirked at her.

“Then you wear my suit and I’ll wear your dress, how about that?”

“Well we’d definitely be remembered that’s for sure, though I’m not sure you’d get much work after, except on the Ru Paul show…”

She looked at his face and took off running, laughing all the way into the kitchen, until he caught up with her, tickling her for all he was worth, until she was a laughing puddle of woman on the floor. Jeremy sat astride her, leaning forward to balance on his elbows, holding her hands in his, above her head. Both could feel how much he wanted her, through their sweatpants. Her eyes dilated as he pushed his pelvis into her, letting her feel exactly how much he wanted her. He bent down to kiss her as a cold nose appeared under his right arm, followed by a furry face with a large pink tongue that swiped down his face.

“Eww, Max!” he laughed, sitting up on his heels.

“Aww woofie, are you hungry?” Georgie said, leaning up and over to stroke the dog, “Best get you and Monty some food then.”

“Did you not feed them earlier?”

“What, when I was in the bath with you?, No, we’ve just taken more time than normal and missed their dinner time.”

“Cockblocked by my own dogs.” He muttered, getting up and adjusting himself.

“Aww Maxie, is your daddy moaning at you?” she sniggered, “Come on let’s get your food for you.”

Jeremy was still laughing to himself about being cockblocked by his own dogs as he cut into his steak.

“J?” Georgie began before she lost her courage.

“Yeah babygirl?”

“I was speaking to Cat; she says to say hi by the way..”

“Yeah, what about? Work going ok?”

“Oh yeah, it’s fine, she loves the fact she doesn’t have to go over what I’ve done and can just send it off as it is.”

“Oh that’s cool.” He muttered, eating a chip.

“Anyway, we were talking about me not being pregnant and we talked about how it could be stress that’s causing it…”

“Makes sense, a lot’s happened babe, so, yeah, could be…” he replied, spearing a piece of steak.

“And she thinks that maybe,” Georgie paused for a second causing Jeremy to look up at her, “maybe it’s my body’s way of saying it’s too much too soon, that maybe we should pull back a bit and take it easy, get more secure with each other before we plunge into being parents. I mean it’s only been, what? A little over six months for us…” she trailed off under his stare.

Jeremy laid his fork on his plate and sat back, looking at her.

“And what do you think?” he asked, staring at her, his brow furrowed a little.

“I…I think,” Georgie sat forward in her chair, looking at him, “I think it’s probably stress, you’re right, I have been through a lot over the past six months but maybe we are going too fast…do you think we’re going too fast? That we should pull back a little?” she sat still, her heart thumping in her chest.

Jeremy put his knife down and sat forward, silent for a few moments.

“Where is this coming from babygirl? You were fine with all this before I went away and now you’re telling me you want to, what? Wait a while, give up trying?, what?”

“No, it’s not that at all, I do want a child with you, more than anything…” she paused before continuing but Jeremy spoke out.

“I love you babygirl, love you with all my heart, that ain’t gonna change in the next six months, and who knows? It could take another six months before we get pregnant, so we are taking our time if you think about it. What the fuck does Cat know? She’s never been pregnant. She only had a scare. What does she mean pull back? How long a break is she talking? A year? Two?” he stared at her; annoyance written all over his face.

“We didn’t get into details, it’s not really up to her how long, is it? It’s our life.” Georgie replied.

“Damn right it’s our life,” he grumbled, frowning, throwing some steak pieces to the salivating dogs sitting patiently, “G? we’re doing fine babygirl, ok?, and I think we just need to relax, and it’ll happen…unless you do think we should wait?” he looked over at her, noticing her wide-eyed look. He was annoyed at Cat for sticking her nose in. What business was it of hers if he and Georgie had a kid now or in three years’ time?

“No, I think we’re ok, it’s just stress.” She smiled at him, packing her small doubts away.

He reached over the table and took her hand in his.

“We’re doing ok babygirl,” he smiled, “hurry up and finish, I want you in that green t shirt, laid out on the bed subservient before me.” He winked, grinning at the flush across her face and upper chest.


	40. Chapter 40

“Mmmm, that smells nice, what is it?” Jeremy asked, stepping out on the balcony of their hotel suite at the Beverly Wilshire. He plonked himself down on the empty lounger next to her and sighed happily in the hot afternoon sun. It was a welcome change from the cool mountain air of Tahoe, but he knew he’d be aching to get home after a couple of days in the City of Angels.

“Look at that view,” he sat up, sweeping his arms out, “ you don’t get that at home. Here we see the lesser spotted skyscrapers of downtown LA, grazing on the savannah at the bottom of the Hollywood Hills…” he deadpanned, causing Georgie to choke on her tea, spilling some of it down her summer dress. 

She’d managed to buy a few sets of clothing suitable for LA in April and she was sat in a short skirted, flower print dress with spaghetti straps. Jeremy had grinned when he’d seen her try it on.

“Jeez J, gimme some warning before you make me spill my tea…” she snorted, putting the cup down on a small glass table next to her. She sat up to wipe away some of the liquid still sitting on her dress skirt.

“Oh, peppermint, thought it smelt nice,” he grinned as the smell of the tea wafted over him, “now you smell drinkable too.” He snorted as he picked up a copy of the local paper that had been left for them.

They had checked in to the hotel that morning and had just finished the last fitting for their chosen outfits. Georgie was happy with her light lavender dress, especially at the dilation of Jeremy’s eyes as he watched her parade up and down the hotel room in it. It had been taken away for a last dry clean and would be delivered back on Monday afternoon, ready for the premiere that evening.

“You know, I don’t think I’ve ever stayed here before so I don’t know why the receptionist said ‘welcome back’, do you?” Jeremy asked as he lit a cigarette.

“Oh, that was probably for me. I was here last year, for Infinity War, though thankfully not in this room.” Georgie replied, smiling slightly at him.

“Oh, I see.” He said, blowing smoke away from her.

“Yeah…” she trailed off.

A silence grew.

“Did you get a balcony last year?” he asked nonchalantly, flicking his cigarette.

“No, we just had a room, not a suite. He wasn’t that important…” she looked over the edge of her sunglasses that she’d picked up at the airport that morning.

“Oh right.” He smiled, tapping ash into the crystal ashtray.

“Still had the marble bathroom though…”

“Ought to be outlawed, it’s fucking hideous.” He turned to look back through into the suite behind them.

“Oh I know, people who put gold and marble in their houses ought to be lined up and made to take lessons in how to be classy.”

“Not shot then?” he smirked.

“Only for a second offence.” She smirked back.

He reached over to stroke her arm softly.

“You ok being back here though?”

“Where? LA?”

“No, this hotel. If you were here last year with him,” he shrugged, ”we can always move to another if you feel uncomfortable.”

“Thanks J, that means a lot, but I'm fine. Tom and I, unfortunately, went to a lot of places, if I avoid them all, then where do I go?”

“Stay at home?” he laughed

“Would if I could, but that doesn’t really help does it?”

“What do you mean?”

Well, Gillian spoke of desensitising myself to places and situations that remind me of him, if I stay at home all the time, then I don’t face them and I need to in the end, to grow and get him behind me, so to speak.”

“I guess,” he shrugged, slipping on his sunglasses as he squinted at her in the bright sunlight, “you do know I’m beside you in all this don’t you?”

“Of course I do. I want to put all of this behind me and if facing him is the best way forward then I’ll do that. I know you’re beside me and I love you for that. I need to do this on Monday to prove to myself that I can, but stay with me?”

“Always, babygirl.” He grinned at her.

“J?”

“Yeah.” He murmured, looking through the paper.

“You wanna stand behind me for a bit?” she said, biting her bottom lip.

“Hmmm? What?”

She reached over to pull the paper way from him.

“I said, do you wanna stand behind me for a bit, you know, while I bend over in front of you.” She repeated, standing up slowly to lean forward on the wrought iron railings around the balcony, her short summer dress swirling around her thighs.

He looked at her over the top of his sunglasses, his eyes dilating at her words.

“Oh babygirl you really will be the death of me.” He breathed out, getting up to stand directly behind her.

He ground into her, letting her feel how much he wanted her.

Georgie shuddered, moaning slightly as she pushed back against him.

He slid his fingers up under the back of her dress, forcing her legs apart slightly as he delved under her underwear into her heat, feeling how wet she already was.

“Jesus babygirl, you’re soaking.” He murmured as he slid two fingers inside her.

“Oh my god, J, we’re outside, anyone could see us.”

“I know.” He breathed, whispering into her ear as he pumped his fingers lazily in and out of her.

“Holy shit.” She groaned, trying to keep quiet and knowing she’d fail.

“Gotta be quiet baby girl, don’t want anyone to hear us do we? That’s it, move your legs apart a little more, hold on the railings and look straight ahead, can you do that for me baby girl? ” he whispered, his voice low and dark, as he pushed, bending her forward slightly over the railings.

“Oh Christ,” she whimpered, feeling his thumb brushing against her clit. She felt the swoosh of her dress being moved across and froze slightly as she heard a zipper being pulled down.

“J?,” she whispered, tensing slightly as he fumbled for a few seconds, then gasping as she felt the head of his cock brushing against her clit, “J, we’re outside, you’re not really going to do this, are you?” her whisper turning to a whimper as his thumb pressed down on her clit, as he pulled his fingers out, her eyes beginning to roll back in their sockets.

“I’m gonna do it.” He grinned, edging closer until she could feel him resting outside of her.

“But anyone could see us.” She groaned softly, feeling her moisture seeping through. She was so totally aroused at the idea of being fucked in broad daylight on a hotel balcony but also terrified that they’d be seen.

“Yes.”

“You wouldn’t dare.” She leant her head back against his shoulder as electricity raced through her system, her heart beating wildly in her chest from the sensations he was causing and the sheer terror of being caught.

“I’m going in.” he whispered, bending to gently bite her ear, as he slipped the head of his cock inside before seating himself fully inside her in one swift thrust.

“Oh holy shit,” she breathed, “ we’re really doing this.”

“Hush baby girl and stay still, we’re doing this, and we’re going to be real quiet and take it slow.” He breathed into her ear, tilting his pelvis slightly to push into her, noting her breathing was erratic and her skin flushed red. Her nipples were erect and pushing against her bra and dress. He lazily brought one hand up to softly grasp a breast. She stiffened in his embrace as he gently pinched her nipple.

Georgie groaned in the back of her throat, the sound coming out as a whimper, sweat was beading down her hairline and face as she tried to stand stock still, feeling him moving gently in and out of her, his thumb pressing lazily against her clit. She wanted nothing more than to press back against him and for him to fuck her so hard that she’d see stars, but she knew she couldn’t. She concentrated on her breathing as arcs of electricity shot through her causing her toes to curl and her legs to tremble. Her arms ached from holding her almost upright. She could feel her muscles fluttering around him and knew she was about to come, and from the feel of it, come hard. 

“Stay quiet baby girl.” He whispered, as she whimpered, her breathing growing shallower as his sped up.

“Gonna cum.” She managed to get out in a breathy whisper before bright sparks shot across her eyes; she tightened around him with a strangled gasp, her muscles locking for a few moments, her limbs stiffening as she rode the wave.  
Jeremy groaned into her ear as she tightened around him, stopping him in place for a few moments before he could move again. He was so close it only took a few more thrusts before he released into her with a soft groan, his rapid heart rate settling as he slumped down onto her back, pushing her forward slightly.

“Holy fuck J, that was so fucking intense.” She breathed deeply as she leaned back against him. She could feel him softening inside her and made to disentangle them when he grab her waist and pulled her back flush against him.

“J?” she whispered, turning to look at him.

“Stay where you are G, someone’s coming, excuse the pun. Follow my lead, act natural.” He whispered quickly; his voice low.

She felt him leaning his head on top of hers, his muscular arms coming round to grasp her upper body tight, feeling her freeze as they both heard a voice from the next room. There was a slight concrete wall at the end of the balcony with a gap between it and the next one, but it wasn’t high enough to hide them completely.

They both stood stock still as they heard the voice getting closer.

“No Frank, you will listen to me, I am your mother. Those stocks you wanted to sell, we are not selling, not yet. You can sell the Bensons ones as I’ve already told you…no, don’t argue with me, they’re as high as they’ll get, I expect they’ll crash next week, so sell those instead.” 

Jeremy turned slightly to look at the silver haired woman who had just swept out onto the neighbouring balcony, looking for all intents like the Devil who wore Prada. She was wearing a silk pantsuit in cream with a deep lavender blouse.

Jeremy nodded at her, “hi,” before turning back to whisper sweet nothings to a frozen Georgie, who was so terrified, she couldn’t move.

“Asshole.” The woman muttered as she clicked off her phone.

Jeremy turned to look at her with a slight frown on his face.

“Oh I’m sorry, I didn’t mean you,” she woman turned to smile at him and nodded to Georgie, “my son, he’s an idiot, wants to sell the wrong stocks. Bless my late husband but, whilst Frank Jr may have got his daddy’s looks, he did not get his brains,” she swept her eyes up and down the pair of them, a small smirk forming on her face, “well I’ll bid you farewell and let you finish what you’ve started,” she smirked fully at them, before turning to look at Georgie who was staring wide eyed at her, hardly daring to breath, “And honey, if my late husband looked like him, I’d have done that too.” She cackled and moved back inside her suite, shutting the door behind her.

Jeremy removed himself from Georgie, tucking himself away before leading them back into the suite where they stared at each other in slight shock. Jeremy started to laugh, and Georgie stared at him, still in a state of shock, before bursting into fits of giggles at having been caught and receiving the nod of approval at the same time.


	41. Chapter 41

Georgie walked out onto the balcony, blushing slightly as she looked over at where and Jeremy had, essentially, been caught having sex in public. She still couldn’t believe that they had done that, nor how absolutely fucking hot it had been, whilst at the same time how utterly terrified she’d been at being caught. She giggled in relief that the person who had caught them at it had not only understood what was going on but had approved of her choice in man.

She took out her vape and drew in a long deep hit.

“Good morning.”

Georgie choked slightly and turned to see their neighbour grinning back at her from her lounger.

“Oh, er, hi.” She said softly, feeling her blush spreading.

“I’m sorry if I embarrassed you yesterday, with your husband.” The older woman laughed.

“Oh, no, er, I…I should say sorry to you, that’s not, I mean we don’t normally…” Georgie stuttered

“It’s ok, I understand, your husband is just delicious and honey? If I were you I’d enjoy it while you’ve got it. My Frank and I were married for over forty years and there isn’t a day goes by I don’t miss him.”

“I’m sorry.” Georgie began.

“Oh, no need to say that. I lost Frank five years ago, it’s not new. So, are you guys on your honeymoon?”

“Oh no, we’re not…married, and we’re here for a premiere.”

“Engaged?” the older woman raised an eyebrow, her perfectly made up face smiling wryly.

“Oh, er no.” Georgie replied shrugging.

“Get a ring on that man’s finger soon honey.”

“Sorry?” Georgie replied, wondering what she was getting at.

“Oh I am sorry, I don’t mean to intrude but that man is marriage material and clearly in love with you, and there I go again, sticking my nose in where it doesn’t belong. You must forgive me, I’ve come here for my anniversary, to our favourite hotel, to celebrate what I had with my Frank and I’m getting nosy in my old age,” she smiled apologetically, “so you said you’re here for a premiere? Which one?”

“Oh, The Avengers: Endgame. It’s on tomorrow night.”

“Oh, I do like that Robert Downey Junior, he’s so handsome. Reminds me of my Frank in his younger days, oh I’m Laura by the way.”

“Oh, Georgie and he’s Jeremy.” Georgie smiled back.

“Georgie? It’s nice, it suits you.”

“Oh thanks.” Georgie replied, taking another hit off her vape, blowing the vapour out over the balcony.

“Hey baby girl, you ready? We gotta go, RDJ will kill us if we’re late and you don’t wanna get on the wrong end of Downey…” Jeremy called out from inside the suite.

Georgie looked at the older woman’s eyebrows raise at hearing Roberts’ name.

“Better go, it was lovely meeting you Laura and I hope you’re able to celebrate today.”

“Oh I aim to. Bye Georgie.”

Georgie stepped back into the suite, shutting and locking the door behind her, to see Jeremy dressed in black sports shorts, a grey t shirt and sneakers and immediately felt overdressed in her pale blue sleeveless skater dress.

“Oh I didn’t know the dress code was casual, should I change?” she asked, crossing the room towards him.

“Nah, there’s never a dress code at Robert’s. Wear what you want, you wanna put your bikini on and go in that?”

“Er…no.” she said, glaring at him, a smile on her face.

“Who were you talking to out there?” he asked, picking up his car keys and sunglasses. He’d hired a sports car for the few days they were in LA; having sold his LA home and moved all his vehicles to Tahoe when he’d split with his ex, he needed to hire something.

“Oh Laura, the woman next door.” She raised an eyebrow at him.

“Oh…” he drawled, a smirk appearing on his full lips.

“Yeah…she apologised for embarrassing us and then told me to marry you as soon as possible.”

“She did? Remind me to send her flowers.” He quipped as Georgie picked up her handbag before they left the suite.

“She lost her husband five years ago and it’s their anniversary which is why she’s here, celebrating their life together.”

“Aww, that’s lovely…and really sad. Let’s send her some flowers.” He said, turning in the hallway to grasp her round the waist, bringing her close to him for a long kiss.

“Ok, you softie.” She whispered as he took his hand in hers.

They were soon heading along CA-1, along the coast towards Robert and Susan’s place in Malibu and Georgie grew quieter the closer they got. The scenery was amazing, sunlight glinting off the bright blue of the ocean as they sped down the road to where it became the Pacific Coast Highway, giving way to tall pale limbed trees and palms, with sun bleached grasses along the roadside.

Jeremy reached out to place his hand on Georgie’s knee. He knew she was nervous of Tom being there. This would be the first time she would see him in six months or so and she was terrified, not so much of seeing him but of losing control and panicking with everyone there, embarrassing him. He’d tried to reassure her that if that did happen, there would be more people to keep her safe than would think it embarrassing, but she was still terrified. He squeezed her knee gently, hoping to convey some of what he wanted to say. He turned his head slightly to smile at her, winking as she smiled back.

The top was down on the car, and she’d wrapped a silk scarf around her head to stop any sign of hairpocalypse on the long drive. With her sunglasses on she knew she looked like a 1950s starlet as she pouted back at him, peering over the top of her glasses.  
Taking a deep breath to quell her anxiety, she concentrated on things she could see and feel and smell around her. it was a small trick but one that Gillian had taught her, to bring her concentration to tangible objects instead of what was going on in her head. She reached out to place her hand on Jeremy’s warm, muscular thigh and sighed deeply. He was her anchor, she could see him, feel him, smell his aftershave over the pervasive smell of the salty ocean and the sun warmed asphalt as they drove, and she could feel her shoulders and spine relaxing. She leaned back in her seat and watched as the scenery flew past.

Jeremy brought the car to a halt, engine still running, outside an imposing set of black gates and turned to her.

“You ok baby girl? I’m not going to leave you alone, no matter what. You need the loo? I’m coming in with you, got that?”

She couldn’t help but smile at his use of the word ‘loo’. He was picking up more and more of her British sayings and it made her smile; that and the sentiment behind the words.

“Thank you.” She looked over at him before leaning to kiss his cheek, before unwinding the head scarf and making sure her hair was presentable. She had a hair appointment the following day as the bleach was starting to come through and give her unwelcome ombre affect.

He smiled at her then turned to guide the car through as the gates opened. He waved a thank you up at the tall camera situated on top of the wall and drove through.

To say Robert Downey Jr’s place was imposing was an understatement as they drove up to a large circular area at the front of the house, which was already full of cars. More were parked on some tarpaulin type thing that had been laid across the large front garden. The house itself was more a mansion and made their home look minute in comparison. It was painted blindingly white and topped by terracotta roof tiles.

Georgie could hear shouts and screams as they got out of the rental and made their way through the side gate to the garden and pool at the back of the property. A catering team had been set up in a far corner of the garden and the smell of barbeque made her stomach rumble. She clung onto Jeremy’s hand as they turned the corner to where the majority of the party were congregated, dotted on loungers and chairs around the pool. Jeremy squeezed her hand tight and leaned over to kiss her temple.

“Hey Pluto, the king of the Underworld has arrived,” Robert walked towards them, looking dapper in a pair of black slacks, a t shirt and an open red silk shirt, looking directly at Georgie, a broad smile on his devilish face, “which would make you, Persephone.”

“Funny Rob, really funny man.” Jeremy deadpanned before breaking into a wreath of smiles.

“Hey, how are you man?” he hugged the ever so slightly shorter man.

Robert was all smiles as he accepted the hug before turning to Georgie picking up her hand to press a kiss on her knuckles.

“And you, Persephone, welcome to my home. It’s very nice to meet you at last, I’ve heard a lot about you and you’re safe here. I won’t let anything happen to you.”

Georgie smiled at this strange, welcoming, utterly confident man in front of her. She felt Jeremy’s arm go round her waist and leaned into him.

He winked at Jeremy, smiling as he led them over to where the other Avengers were lounging.

Georgie suddenly felt very out of place meeting everyone again, but not having her old subservient persona to hide behind. Now she was only herself.

She took a seat and waited until Jeremy sat himself next to her before she felt she could relax. She took the drink that was handed to her, relived to see it was a gin and tonic and not some weird cocktail concoction that would have her vomiting later on. She did not do well with mixing her alcohol.

“Hey, how you doing Georgie? You look better.” 

She turned to her side to see Chris Hemsworth sat next to her, his wife, Elsa was sat on his other side, chatting away to someone she didn’t recognise but who seemed to be with Chris Evans. Georgie smiled; a bit unsure.

“I’m fine, thank you,” she snorted a little, “I guess the last time you saw me I was completely different.”

“Yeah, to be honest if I didn’t know who you were I wouldn’t recognise you. I see Pluto’s been good for you then.” He reached over her head to tap Jeremy on the shoulder in a playful punch.

Georgie sat, quite shocked that his sudden act of leaning into her space hadn’t affected her and she laughed as Jeremy playacted falling out of his seat.

“Hey woah, man you don’t know your own strength.” Jeremy laughed back, getting back up.

“Why do you call him Pluto?” Georgie asked, hearing the sudden sniggers around her.

“What?” she smiled, knowing she was missing the joke, “What am I missing?”

“I was a bit of a hellraiser when this whole Marvel thing started, and I used to drag people off to strip clubs and get them drunk, then leave them.”

“Yes, I’ve woken up many times in strange places and it’s all thanks to him,” Georgie looked up to see Chris Evans reaching over, he held out his hand for her to shake, “Hi, I’m Chris, you must be Georgie.”

Georgie smiled and shook his hand.

“I am she.” She replied with a grin, “or should that be Persephone, the partner of Pluto,” she laughed, turning to look at Jeremy, “but that would mean I’d need to leave you for six months every year.”

“You, young lady know your Greek mythology. I’m impressed.” Robert said, smiling at her.

“I only know the basics, I picked up a few things from that walking thesaurus I was with.” She deadpanned, her heart beating wildly inside. She hadn’t thought of mentioning Tom beforehand but wanted to acknowledge it without it turning weird.

Robert looked at her for a few seconds before chuckling.

“An apt description my dear, a hundred words to say two.”

“Yeah, my two for him were ‘fuck’ and ‘off’.” She muttered, not realising she’d said it out loud until there was laughter.

“I can see why he’s so taken with you. Pluto, you never said she was the female version of you.”

“Ah, fuck off man, I’m way prettier.” He laughed back, leaning over to kiss Georgie’s forehead, winking at her.

“It’s true, he’s got better legs than I do.” She giggled, feeling herself relaxing.

“So, who’s coming today?” Jeremy asked as Robert settled onto a lounger nearby.

“Everyone who counts,” he chuckled, “no, seriously, all the Avengers, but ScarJo will be here later, trouble with a babysitter. Seb and Mackie are due, Don and his wife, Kevin and some of the production team, Cat said she’ll come along if she can…”

“Cat Howard?”

“Yes, your very own BFF.”

“oh, ok, she never said.” Georgie shrugged.

“Oh, I think that’s all, no, wait the walking thesaurus was invited too…” he shook his head, “no, I can’t call him that, what else? Another word for thesaurus? Anyone?” he smirked as Georgie smiled.

“Glossary, lexicon...” She replied.

“I really am impressed with you Persephone. Pluto, you did good.” Robert peered at her over his sunglasses before leaning back to sip his drink.

Jeremy rolled his eyes and smiled. Robert really was on a roll today.

“Janus.” Georgie piped up, looking over at Robert.

“Sorry, what?”

“Janus, call him Janus, cause he’s a two-faced son of a bitch.” She smirked before laughing.

“I love you.” Jeremy whispered, pulling her closer to him, laughing as he did so.


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Georgie finds her strength.

“Baby girl?, you awake?” Jeremy said softly, reaching out to stroke the side of her face.

Georgie turned to smile at him from where she lay on a lounger by the pool, she was stretched out under an umbrella shading her from most of the bright afternoon sun. It would not be good to turn up to a premiere with a bad case of sunburn.

“Hmmm? Yeah I’m awake, it’s just so lovely here, hearing the surf below us, the sun shining down, it’s just perfect.” She smiled broadly at him, swinging her arms around, knocking into one of the small tables dotted around.

“You a little drunk there baby girl?” he chuckled, knowing she’d had at least three of Robert’s Gin and Tonics and how masterful he was at hiding exactly how much alcohol he put into his drinks.

“I think so.” She giggled back at him, grabbing his t shirt to pull his down for a sloppy kiss, giggling as she did so.

“Drunk and sloppy kisses? I’m so blessed to have you as my girlfriend.” He mock huffed, hamming it up, before sitting on the edge of her lounger with a laugh. He squinted at her in the sunlight, his laughter lines crinkling as he grinned down at her.

She pulled him down almost on top of her and kissed him long and deep, her tongue tasting his.

“Is that better then?” she giggled as he sat back, a little breathless, his shorts suddenly a little tight.

Coughing, he adjusted himself and turned to look out over the ocean. Just a kiss and she had such an effect on him.

“You didn’t want to watch the film with the others then?” he asked turning back to her, having popped in and out of the film room.

He’d made sure to know exactly where Tom was at all times once he’d turned up, all fake smiles and laughter and knew he was watching the real premiere of the film with the others. Kevin had moaned about Robert having a copy of it to show everyone at this brunch, but people knew who the real boss of these films was, and it wasn’t Kevin.

“No, I want to see it for the first time tomorrow, sat next to you, holding your hand. I’ve always seen these films at the cinema and it’s tradition.” She said. It was mostly true, but she also didn’t want to sit in a small room with Tom in it.

“Ok,” he smiled, knowing what she’d said was only partly true, “but no more drinks ok? Otherwise you’ll have a nasty hangover to deal with tomorrow. Hang on, let me get you a black coffee, you can start to sober up.”

Georgie went to sit up and wobbled as she did so.

“Ooh, ok, yeah black coffee.” She giggled as all her limbs stopped working.

“Lightweight.” He sniggered, getting up from his lounger.

“Love you J.” she called out after him, making him turn to blow her a kiss.

She lay back down on the lounger, closing her eyes, relaxing under the umbrella. She let her mind drift, smiling as they drifted towards Jeremy and how lucky she was to have met him. She loved him with all her being, the only darkness being her body’s refusal to get pregnant. She sighed, letting the distant yells from the film room and the crashing of the surf on the rocks below wash over her until she was on the edge of sleep. She could feel there was someone standing behind the lounger and she smiled.

“Hey babe, is that my coffee, can you bring it round to me so I can kiss you for it?” she said, smiling, her eyes closed.

“I prefer tea myself,” Tom said as he walked round to look down at her, resplendent in a pale blue suit that matched her dress. He looked her up and down, from the pale blue skater dress to the bright red converse on her feet. “ My god Georgie, you’ve really let yourself go. But then a beggar like Renner can’t exactly choose can he?”

Georgie’s eyes flew open and she immediately stiffened as his voice rammed through her thoughts. She could feel her heart rate speeding up and her mouth had gone dry. She swung her legs round, praying that she wouldn’t stumble as she got up off the lounger and turned to face him. She could feel the panic approaching and breathed deeply to stave it off, looking down at the lounger next to her to desperately try and centre herself as his voice washed over her.

“Your hair is an absolute mess,” he reached out and picked up a lock of her long, outgrown red brown hair, running it through his long elegant fingers, “and that dress with those shoes, really?,” he smirked, moving closer to her, backing her up against the edge of the lounger, leaning closer in to her to whisper against her frozen body, “If you were with me, that would be an immediate punishment and we both know how much you loved being punished, don’t we?” He grabbed her arm, his fingers digging into her skin, causing a whimper to leave her throat.

All her fear fled as she thought back to being beaten black and blue by this man.

“Tom?” she said, her face poker still, wrenching her arm from his grip and taking a step towards him, causing him to take one back.

“Yes, my darling?” he smirked, reaching a single digit out to stroke her bare arm, smiling as he saw faint bruising from where he’d gripped her.

“Take your rancid self-indulgent, amoral, unfeeling, empty arsehole self and fuck off, you cunt!!” she yelled, all her anger and hurt and pain culminating in that one sentence as she yelled with all her might.

Unfortunately for her the film had finished and party goers had already begun to move back outside. Nearly all of them were outside to witness her meltdown.

“I put up with three fucking years of being belittled and punished by you and I left before you could kill me,” she spat, her voice low and full of rage, as she stared at the man she’d once loved, the same man who had abused her for years. Tears filled her eyes and dripped down her face as she pushed him away from her, “Yes, I left you, you empty excuse for a human being. You punched me in the face one too many fucking times, you absolute rancid cunt and if you think I’m going to let you come anywhere near me, I won’t leave it to Jeremy, I’ll break your fucking nose myself!” she ranted at him, her voice loud across the suddenly silent pool area, until her adrenalin fled, and she wobbled.

Jeremy caught her as she wobbled, turning to Tom.

“Get out before I let her break your fucking nose,” he said, his voice low and full of malevolence.

Tom turned to find nearly everyone he’d worked with at Marvel looking on in silence and his face filled with anger.

“Oh, and Tom?” Jeremy said, letting go of Georgie as she steadied herself against the back of the lounger. 

Tom turned as Jeremy’s fist caught him in the face, “Told you what I’d do if you ever came near her again. Next time? I’ll break every bone in your fucking soulless body.”

It was a glancing blow that caught Tom across the cheek bone and top lip, and he stumbled back slightly, keeping his balance. He stood, alone, and dabbed at the blood on his swelling lip before turning to walk off.

“Hey baby girl,” Jeremy turned to catch her as her legs finally gave out, “I’m so fucking proud of you. I’m sorry I left you alone. I didn’t know he wasn’t watching the film.” He muttered as he helped her back onto the lounger.

“Hey Persephone, you ok there? I’m so sorry that happened, we were keeping an eye on him, but he must have slipped out whilst the film was showing. He’s left and he’s not coming back,” Robert finished darkly, as he walked up to crouch next to where she was sat on the lounger, “That was so fucking impressive though. Seriously, we all saw.”

Georgie paled at his words.

“And I don’t know where you pulled those words from but fuck, that was impressive. We’re all behind you on this.” He finished, looking her deep in the eyes, his compassion and empathy visible, as well as anger for what had happened to her.

She breathed deeply, feeling her heart rate settling back, gripping tight onto Jeremy’s hand as she pulled him down from where he stood over her.

He wrapped his arm around her, pulling back as she winced.

“What’s wrong baby girl?”

“My arm, he grabbed me tight, think he bruised me,” she turned her arm to see finger print shaped bruises dotted around her upper arm, “Fuck,” she smiled mirthlessly,” you’d think I’d be used to it by now from him, but…” tears fell as the emotion of the whole thing crashed over her. Robert backtracked away, leaving the two together.

Jeremy pulled her into a gentle hug and kissed the side of her face, whispering sweet nothings to settle her. Georgie relaxed against his strong warm body, feeling safe. The hubbub of murmurings came flooding in to her hearing and she flinched slightly, relaxing as Jeremy stroked her hair.

She looked up to see Cat approaching, her kitten heels clipping on the tiles.

“I’m so sorry, I was talking to Kevin in the film room, I had no idea until Robert came to get me.” She looked at Georgie’s arm and frowned, holding out her hand.

“Come on.”

Jeremy looked up at her, his eyes narrowed. He was understandably reluctant to let Georgie out of his sight.

Cat turned to look at him.

“She can’t wear her dress tomorrow; she needs a new outfit. I’m going to go with her to get one.”

“Cat, really?” Jeremy began, angers thrumming under his skin.

“She turns up to the premiere with you, wearing that lilac number with her arm all bruised and the press’ll think you did it. I'm sorry if you think me insensitive right now but I’m just being logical here.” Cat stared at him over her sunglasses, her mouth in a thin line.

“Shit,” Georgie sighed, “ I fucking love that dress. Why can’t he just fuck off and die.” She spat angrily as she pulled out of Jeremy’s embrace to get up off the lounger. He let her go and helped her up, knowing she was running on adrenalin fumes.

“Renny, if you wanna stay here I can take her back to mine, you can pick her up later?”

“You wanna go with Cat baby girl?” he turned to Georgie, pulling her gently to him.

“Not really,” she turned to Cat, “Sorry Cat, I’d rather stay here with J,” she smiled a wry smile at her best friend, before turning back to Jeremy “ but I have to. Cat’s right, I can’t wear that dress and have everyone think you’re abusing me. I won’t have people thinking that of you.” She smiled, pulling him in for a deep kiss.

Cat turned away and looked over to where Robert and the others where purposely not looking. She could see the worry and anger on their faces, that after all they’d said amongst themselves about protecting Jeremy’s girlfriend, she’d still been attacked. She ruminated on that word. Attacked, it was such a horribly, nasty descriptive word, but it was exactly what Tom had done. He’d tried to attack her emotionally and then had attacked her physically by grabbing her arm. She was still taken aback at the fact that Georgie had found enough strength in her to fight back. No scratch that, she’d annihilated him in front of his peers. Cat sighed, wondering if Tom would be looking for revenge and made a mental note to talk to Kevin about it.

Jeremy pulled back from Georgie, his hands gently resting on her waist. He rested his forehead against hers for a few seconds.

“I’ll come pick you up later, text me when you get there, let me know you’re ok.” He said, pressing a soft, gentle kiss on her forehead.

“Hey Renny, he’s not staying in a hotel anywhere near you two, I made sure of that.” Cat said cryptically.

Jeremy nodded at her, knowing what she was saying.

He kissed Georgie again and turned to walk back to where the others were.


	43. Chapter 43

“Sit yourself down, I’ll put the coffee on.” Cat motioned to Georgie as they entered her living area.

Georgie slumped down, tiredly, on the soft sofa. She was absolutely wrung through. All the adrenalin that had flooded her system, giving her the strength to push back against her abuser, had fled and she was about to drop. She was cold and had shivered all the way back to Cat’s house even though the temperature outside was in the high 90 degrees F, which Cat had failed to put into Celsius for her, but it was hot. She leant back on the sofa and wrapped a blanket around her.

Cat stood in her kitchen waiting for the coffee to drip through. She’d treated herself to a top of the range barista style coffee maker, which, when she had time was perfect but now that she was in a hurry, seemed to take its sweet time. She was so proud of her friend for standing up to Tom but at the same time a little worried. She’d learned from others, since the break-up, just how manipulative Tom could be, and she was concerned he’d be looking for revenge. She knew he’d been unaware that all the ‘Avengers’ already knew about what he’d done to Georgie. She didn’t know if he’d known about Georgie and Jeremy before he’d arrived at RDJs and wondered whether finding them together had been what had set him off. Not that anything excused what he had done. No, what he’d done had shown his true self to those around him and to be honest she wasn’t going to waste one slip of empathy for him. He’d attacked her best friend and quite frankly deserved what was coming to him.  
She sighed, knowing she was going to have lots of in-depth meetings with Kevin and the crew from Disney Plus about the upcoming Loki series. Thankfully no one outside of the studios was aware of any of the upcoming planned TV series as Kevin wasn’t going to release those details until the San Diego Comicon in July, so it wouldn’t matter if Loki was cancelled.

Georgie snuggled against the sofa, feeling a little better. She was warm and secure. She wished Jeremy was with her, missing his touch and his presence. She’d called him when they’d arrived at Cat’s and had almost cried at the relief in his voice that she was ok. She knew the only reason he’d let her leave him was because she was with Cat. If it had been anyone else asking he’d have flat out refused to leave her.

She looked up to see Cat approaching with coffee.

“Thanks Cat,” she said, pushing herself up, swinging her legs round to sit, the blanket draped across her.

“How are you feeling Porgie?” Cat asked, sitting in an adjacent chair.

“Ah Kit Kat, I don’t know. I’m just so cold right now, but that’s the adrenalin leaving you know, you’re body goes into a kind of shock as it tries to keep your internal organs warm, so you shiver.”

“ok Google.” Cat sniggered.

“Hey, you know me and trivia.”

“Yeah, you’re worse than I am,” Cat smiled at her friend, wincing as she looked at the rapid bruising on her upper arm, “Think it’s going to take more than some arnica cream to get rid of those bruises,” she sighed, looking at her friend, “tell me what happened? I was inside I didn’t hear any of it, cause you know if I’d been around he’d have a broken nose right now.” She said matter of fact.

“Oh, I was lying on the lounger outside, you know just enjoying the heat, Tahoe’s been so cold recently that it was a treat to lie in the sunshine. Robert kept giving me drinks so I was a little drunk. J had gone off to get me a coffee as everyone was watching Endgame. I didn’t want to, I want to see it fresh tomorrow, you know,” she looked at Cat, “It’s tradition.” They spoke at the same time and Georgie smiled.

  


“Yeah, exactly, it would feel like watching a pirate copy, so I stayed outside. I had seen Tom arrive, but he’d not come anywhere near us, not that J would leave my side anyway. He was so sweet. We were in our own little bubble, it was nice. Then Robert called out that the movie was starting, and everyone went in. I stayed outside and J nipped to the loo, I think he popped in to see the beginning of the film, but he came back and said he’d go off and get me a coffee. I was almost asleep when I felt someone behind me, I thought it was J bringing me a coffee so I made a crack about bringing it round so I could kiss him for it, only it was…” she paused, feeling a film of tears wash across her eyes and she blinked furiously to clear them away, “him.”

Cat reached out to gently hold Georgie’s hand, squeezing lightly.

“He told me I looked a mess and had let myself go and called Jeremy… I don’t know, something about beggars can’t be choosers? It was unreal, I could see it happening, almost like I was outside of my body, watching as I froze, I just froze Cat. There was nothing I could do, my mouth was dry, I could barely move, and he touched my hair and made a crack about my shoes not matching my dress and how that was a punishable offence in his eyes and I...I saw red…he was gripping my arm and I pulled away from him and let rip. I was so fucking angry,” she paused, her chest heaving with unspent emotion, “You know I was ready to smack him right in the face but then, well Jeremy was holding me up, and I guess you know the rest.”

“Oh sweetie, I’m so sorry…”

“No, don’t be, I think seeing him and hearing him say those things broke whatever was holding me back. My therapist talks about desensitising yourself to situations and places where bad things have happened to you and I was having slight panic attacks over coming to Robert’s for brunch, in case I saw him, and then I saw him and nothing happened, I was fine, Jeremy was there and I was fine, and then…’this’ happened and…and I got angry Cat, I got angry with him for the first time since we met and it didn’t matter,” she paused as a sudden thought hit her, “What he did to me didn’t matter. The bruises on my arm don’t matter. He doesn’t matter anymore.” Georgie smiled broadly at her friend, feeling a weight lift for the first time.

“Wow, I was not expecting you to say that, but I’m so fucking proud of you kiddo.”

“Kiddo?”

“I am older than you.”

“By five months Cat, five months…” Georgie quipped, feeling her soul lighten.

“Yes but I’m still your elder, so respect ma authoritee.” Cat laughed.

“Ok Cartman.” Georgie laughed back, picking up her phone.

She smiled, “ I need to call J, tell him what’s just happened.”

“Ok, go out on the balcony, I’ll go grab the outfit I have in mind for you.”

“Ok, thanks Cat, love you.”

“Love you too Porgie.”

Georgie stuck her tongue out at her friend and walked out into the bright sunshine.

“Hey baby girl, that was quick, you’re not done already?” Jeremy answered the phone.

“Oh no, something amazing just happened and I needed to tell you.”

“What?” he asked, moving away from the others. He was sat relaxing with the other Avengers, around the pool. Scarlett had finally arrived with her daughter in tow and had been horrified to find out what had happened. She’d offered to help him hide the body which had made him belly laugh for the first time that day.

“I was telling Cat what had happened, and I suddenly realised that it didn’t matter.”

“What didn’t matter baby girl?” he asked, smiling at the happiness he could hear in her voice.

“Tom, the bruises, the attack, everything he’s ever done to me, none of it matters. He doesn’t matter to me anymore. When he attacked me again, something broke inside me and I had all this anger and rage towards him, and I stood my ground for the first time since I met him and he’s nothing to me anymore…” she trailed off and he could hear her sniffling.

“Hey baby girl no tears ok?” he soothed.

“I’m not upset, these are happy tears. I’m free of him, what he’s done to me, everything he’s ever said, none of it means anything anymore because I have you. I love you J with all my being and I want to spend the rest of my life with you…if you’ll have me?” she finished her voice trailing off.

“What are you saying G?” he asked, a broad smile across his face at what he thought she was getting at.

“I want to marry you.”

“I want to marry you too you crazy woman, I want you to be my wife.”

“Wow, we’re really doing this then?” she breathed, laughing giddily out on the balcony. She hadn’t meant to say she wanted to marry him, but it had felt right and had just slipped out, and to hear him say it back to her with such conviction and emotion had her feeling giddy with joy.

“Yeah, if you want to? You wanna be engaged to me?”

“Yes, but I want you to ask me, now, over the phone. If we’re going to do this then let’s do this our way. Ask me now.” She said, laughing, her eyes brimming with happy tears.

Jeremy laughed at her unconventional request, flopping down onto the grass at the end of the back garden. It was a perfect spot for a proposal, the sun was shining, there were no clouds in the sky, the surf was crashing against the rocks down below with a muted roar.

“I love you Georgie, and I want to spend the rest of our lives together. Will you marry me?” he asked, his voice soft and tender.

“I love you so much Jeremy, and it would be my pleasure to be with you for the rest of our lives, and yes, I will marry you.” She flopped down onto one of Cat’s loungers, overcome with emotion.

“I can’t believe I just proposed over the phone and that you were crazy enough to say yes,” he paused to look back at his friends noticing a couple of them, Scarlett and Evans, looking back at him concerned, “How long are you going to be with Cat, cause I wanna take you back to our room and make love to you for the rest of the day.” He stated, his voice thickening with desire and love.

“Oh,” she squeaked down the phone, feeling herself growing wet at his words, “not long, about an hour or so. I can make sure we hurry up.”

“Ok, in that case I’ll leave here in about fifteen minutes, better go and say my goodbyes. I’ll see you soon wifey.”

“Ok, hubby.” She whispered back as he clicked the phone off. 

Georgie got up from the lounger, wiping her eyes of tears and made her way down to Cat’s spare bedroom number two. It wasn’t the one she’d stayed in with Jeremy and she opened the door, surprised to find an almost completely set out studio flat that appeared to have direct access to the outside.

Cat looked up from where she was wrestling with an oversized metal framed wardrobe that was heaving with clothes.

“Oh hey Georgie, can you grab that suit I’ve hung up while I wrestle these things back into line? They don’t want to fit back.”

“Jeez Cat, how many clothes do you have?”

“Oh they’re not all mine. Well they are mine, but they don’t all fit me. Some of them are vintage and I just love them.”

“Think you’re gonna need a bigger wardrobe…” Georgie quipped; her face lit by her grin.

“I know, I’m thinking of turning the other bedroom into a walk-in closet, for these guys,” she paused to look at her friend, her critical eye taking in her demeanour and the broad smile on her face, “ok, spill, what happened?”

“I just got engaged.”

“What the fuck? How? I mean…what?” Cat stepped away from wrestling with her clothes and dumped a whole load over the back of an overstuffed armchair.

“I…I,” she grinned, laughing, “ I was telling J how much Tom didn’t matter to me anymore and it just hit me, that I was talking to the one person in the world who matters to me the most and I guess it just sort of slipped out that I wanted to be with him for the rest of my life and he said the same, and then I guess I said I wanted him to ask me, now, over the phone, so he did and I said yes.”

Cat looked at her friend for a split second before jumping over to hug her.

“Oh my god,” she squealed, “ that’s just huge Georgie! Oh I’m so fucking happy for you guys! Have you set a date yet?” she asked hugging her tightly again.

“No. nothing like that we’re going to discuss it later, get all this out of the way, and let things settle a bit before we set a date.”

“Oh, yeah, makes sense, but holy shit Georgie, you’re getting married!...aaaah!” Cat laughed, swinging her friend round.

“ok, ok, ok, Cat stop swinging me, full of alcohol still, remember?...” Georgie laughed, pulling herself away to catch her breath, “Oh and J’s leaving in a few minutes to come and pick me up. We’re not leaving the hotel room until we have to, so can we hurry up?” she asked, a small smile on her lips.

“Of course, far be it for me to stand in the way of you two humping each other like rabbits.” Cat laughed, walking over to grab the suit she’d asked Georgie to grab.

It was a vintage 80s black crepe suit. The jacket was cut to have a wide gape at the front, bordered by thin black silk lapels, small shoulder pads and a nipped in waist, which was held together by two cream buttons at the front, it had three quarter length sleeves and was cut just under the waist. The trousers were high waisted, slightly flared black crepe with the same cream buttons on either side of the waist.

“I thought of this for you, it’s very Miami Vice and would suit your figure so well, pared with a navy-blue silk strappy vest underneath and a navy-blue silk handkerchief in the pocket and we’re all set. I also have a pair of black silk kitten heels to go with it, but you know what? I can see the both of you wearing converse with your outfits…”

“Oh Cat, I love it. Let me try it on,” she breathed, running her hands over the soft material as she turned to Cat to undo her zip. She dropped the now hated dress to the floor and wearing just her underwear, slipped the suit on. The jacket was a perfect fit across her bust but slightly too big around her waist, the trousers were the same, they fit around her hips but swam around her waist.

“Ok, needs taking in but we can get that done tomorrow morning. I’ll pop by with a friend of mine who’s great at getting these things done in a hurry, the length of the trousers is fine, just below your ankle, so you wont be tripping on them whatever you wear on your feet. Take off the jacket a minute cause I think I’ve got just the perfect thing to go under it. It’s not navy-blue but I think you’ll love it, it's very Hawkeye.” Cat walked back to her stuffed wardrobe and pulled out a deep purple satin cowl neck cami top for Georgie to put on.

Fortunately it fit her like a glove, and she loved the drape of the cowl neck, which when paired with the gape of the jacket looked perfect.

She looked at herself in the full-length mirror and smiled.

“I love it Cat,” she said, as she pushed the sleeves up like Sonny Crockett, “it’s perfect and hides my bruises. Thank you.” She walked over to hug her best friend.

“What are you wearing?” Georgie asked as she walked back to the mirror. She was entranced by her appearance. It was slightly masculine in that it was based on a vintage dinner suit, but the cut was totally feminine, it gave her an air of strength and vulnerability at the same time and she loved it.

“You’ll see tomorrow night won’t you?” came her reply.

“Ca..a..at…come on, tell me?” Georgie pleaded

“it’s red.” She said, walking over to the mirror to stand behind her friend, sticking her tongue out at Georgie's mock frown.

“It suits you, excuse the pun.” Cat smiled as Georgie swirled in the mirror.

“And I love it.”

“Good, now take it off so I can put it in a bag to bring along tomorrow I’ll need to pop it into a 24 hour dry cleaners I know today, so I can pick it up tomorrow, I give them a lot of business so they push my stuff to the front of the queue,” she admitted, “yes I know, it’s the one thing I said I hated, the power play in LA but you know? Sometimes you gotta push. Now I’ll text you the time we’ll be arriving tomorrow morning. When are you having your hair done?”

“Oh it’s being dyed and cut at midday, then the stylist and make up woman are coming by at 5pm to set my hair and do my make-up,” she sighed as she took the suit and top off, “I’d forgotten how much I detest all this; you know? Dressing up like a glorified Barbie doll just for one night.”

“Be thankful you don’t need to do this every day.”

“I’d run, if I needed to do that.”

“You used to do that.” Cat pointed out.

“Shit…I did, didn’t I?” Georgie stopped as she pulled her dress back on, “I’m so glad I don’t have to do that anymore. J doesn’t care if I'm wearing his ratty sweatpants and an old t shirt, or dressed up to the nines, and I’m so lucky…” she paused smiling, turning so Cat could zip her back up.

“Come on Porge, lets go grab another coffee before your fiancé gets here.”

Georgie grinned at her words and followed her back up stairs.


	44. Chapter 44

Georgie blinked in the dim light, that was poking through the side of the curtain, and smiled sleepily. Jeremy was asleep on his front, his arms stretched out clasping his pillow, his head turned towards her, his features soft and boyish in his sleep. She lay for a few quiet moments just drinking him in, smiling as she looked at him, taking in the strong brows and thick eyelashes than fanned out over his cheeks in his sleep. She ached to reach out and trace the few laughter lines around his eyes that were evident. Some would call them wrinkles but she didn’t care. They were part of him, and he belonged to her. Belonged. She smiled broadly at the word, feeling like she belonged for the first time since she lost her mum. Of course, she also belonged with Cat; Cat was her family too but in a different way and she felt her heart swell with love for him. Her eyes traced a path from his eyes down the nose he thought was too big and fat for his face, but which she thought suited him and his personality; it made him real. She couldn’t see all of his mouth as he partly hidden under his upper arm as it stretched out under his pillow, but she knew them already, knew the shape, the outline, the feel and the taste of them.

“I can feel you staring at me.” He muttered, his voice muffled and thick with sleep.

“Then wake up so I can touch you.” She replied softly as he fluttered his eyes open, turning onto his side with a groan, his arms feeling slightly numb from being stretched out above him all night.

“Morning baby girl.” He whispered, reaching out to stroke her face, he smacked his lips together, wishing he’d remembered to clean his teeth before going to bed but someone had distracted him, and he could taste stale beer, barbeque and Georgie on his tongue.

“Morning dog breath.” She whispered back, causing him to grin at her before breathing fully over her.

“Eww J, go clean your teeth.” She laughed, wrinkling her nose.

“You can talk, coffee breath.” He muttered, pulling the bedcovers off him to walk butt naked into the en-suite.

Grinning with a wicked thought in mind, she got up and walked in after him, smiling as he brushed his teeth, flecks of toothpaste on his lips and chin. She placed her hands lightly on his waist and softly kissed his back before pulling him back a little from the basin. He looked at her in the mirror, a query on his face as he was forced to bend slightly from his new position to spit out toothpaste. Slowly he bent, cupping his hands to swish water round his mouth, spitting and hissing as he felt her slither down and around the front of him, her small hands grasping his cock, running her fingers up and down his rapidly swelling flesh. He breathed deeply, looking down at the top of her head as she sat on her haunches, her knees splayed, her tongue darting out to taste the tip of him before she took the whole of him into her hot mouth. He hissed sharply as she ran her tongue flat on the underside of his cock as she sucked him in and out of her mouth. He rested his weight on his arms, pressing down onto the vanity unit for dear life.

“Christ baby girl, don’t stop.” He muttered, through clenched teeth as she took all of him in, her nose nestling against his pubic hair, her hands were splayed across his firm thighs and she squeezed him tight, before dragging her fingernails around and up his buttocks.

He bucked his hips against her and she withdrew slowly up his cock, letting him fall from her mouth with a pop and began to press featherlight kisses around his tip, her tongue darting out to lick and suck the very tip of him, her hands giving attention to his balls and the base of his cock, squeezing them gently and scratching with her fingernails.

“Hnnng…” words failed him as intense electricity began to gather in his balls, lightening strikes erupting to shoot round his system, his legs trembling as he bucked against her. His breathing quickened and he hung his head, his eyes closed as she took him into her mouth and sucked him deeply.

“Hnng...gonna come baby girl..hnng…” he trailed off as stars burst across his vision and he just held on for dear life. Oh Jesus Christ, this was it, he was going to die from an orgasm, he fleetingly thought as his heart thumped madly, his chest heaving.

Jeremy tipped his head back with a roar as he erupted into her mouth, his thighs taut as he released deeply into her mouth.  
Georgie swallowed quickly, her eyes flying open in a slight panic as she hadn’t expected him to be that intense. Jeremy let his head fall down and he looked at her, strings of semen dripping from her lips and he reached down to swipe some off her face before sucking his finger clean, smiling as he tasted himself, hearing her small gasp as he did.

“Mmm.” He murmured looking down into her almost black fully dilated eyes.

He pulled her up and kissed her, licking the remaining semen off her face, swallowing it down with a grin.

“So fucking hot.” He whispered as he lifted her up on to the neighbouring vanity unit, feeling her relax as her back hit the wall.

“That’s it baby girl, you’re in my control now.” He whispered as her eyes fluttered shut and she smiled. He lifted her legs until her heels were flat on the edge of the unit, her toes perched on his shoulders and her knees splayed open, baring her pussy to him. He could smell her arousal and licked his lips.

“Mmmm, gonna enjoy my breakfast.” He murmured as he bent to lathe his tongue flat against her clit, before swirling the tip of his tongue around the small bundle of nerves.

Georgie gasped, her hips bucking wildly before she felt the flat of his gentle workman’s hand pressing her back down. She smiled and gave in to him.

Jeremy sucked her clit into his mouth, wrapping his tongue as far round it as he could, pressing two fingers inside her, scissoring and pumping her, slowly and lazily, hitting her spot over and over until she was a writhing ball of nerve endings. He could feel her muscles beginning to flutter around his fingers and wished he could fuck her properly, but she’d done such a good job on him, he was wrung out. He smiled and inserted a third finger in, hearing and feeling her gasp as he began to pump her faster and harder, curling his fingers to stimulate her every time. He pressed his tongue down hard on her clit, making minute swirls as he did so.

Georgie moaned feeling what he was doing to her. She felt so loved by him and what he’d just done licking up his own semen had been so fucking arousing; she’d nearly come on the spot. She trusted him implicitly to not hurt her. She could feel herself approaching the point of no return, but it felt brighter, more intense, bolder. She gave in, her toes curling against his shoulders as her entire being began to shudder with the impending orgasm; she felt herself being swept over the abyss and groaned loudly as she came over and over, drenching his hands and face.

“What time is Cat coming round for your fitting?” Jeremy asked as he strolled back into the bedroom, towelling his hair. He too had a final fitting that morning and hoped they could be at the same time to get it over and done with as he just wanted to sink back into her, balls deep. His desire and love for her seemed to have grown stronger and deeper since her public showdown with Tom and all he wanted to do was take her to bed. He’d lost count of the amount of orgasms they’d both had the previous evening and felt like he was in his twenties again and not approaching 50. 

Georgie called out to him from where she was sat on the sofa, her damp hair curling in small waves around her face. Since she’d let it grow out her natural waves were coming back in force and it just felt healthier than when she’d had it constantly bleached and cut.

“9am, in an hour, so you’ve got time to get changed.” She peered round the open door to see him removing his towel, “course if you wanna stay like that I won’t complain.” She said, grinning as she ran her gaze up and down his body. He worked hard to stay in shape, and she loved the feel of his tight muscles under her hands.

He walked into the front room, totally naked, standing in front of her.

“I’ll wear my birthday suit tonight if you will.” He smirked, bending to kiss her, slipping a hand into her dressing gown and under her bra to cup a breast, squeezing gently as he did.

Giggling, she swatted his hand away, pushing him back with a laugh.

“There’s no time for your shenanigans Mr Renner. Now go, get dressed. Let me sit still for a minute or so. It’s going to be a long, long day today."

“You sure? We could call the whole thing off and I can spent today balls deep inside you?”

She stiffened, feeling her arousal and mock glared at him.

“Not fair J, not fair. Now go, get dressed or I’ll let Cat see you like this…with a film crew.”

“Ok, ok, jeez baby girl. You’re so evil.” He laughed, heading back into the bedroom to get dressed.

Georgie sat out on the balcony, sipping her coffee. Cat was due any minute and she revelled in the small amount of peace and quiet she would get. Jeremy was laid out across the sofa, texting with the Avengers. It seemed they had all taken her into their group and all of them had wanted to make sure she was ok. He’d told them the previous afternoon that they’d just got engaged and they were still sending messages of congratulations. He’d remembered to text his agent with the news, both of what had happened with Tom and also that he was now engaged in case the news got out. He wondered fleetingly, if Tom would show as that blow he’d given him was bound to have caused a bruise but then realised he didn’t care either way; wasn’t like Hiddleston could spin it into being a victim as there’d been so many eyewitnesses. He was feeling so proud of his baby girl that his heart swelled every time he thought back to what she’d said and done. He’d been horrified when he’d come out with her coffee and seen Tom standing next to her. He had seen her expression and his heart had missed a beat at the terror on her face but by the time he’d reached her side, she’d let rip and was tearing a strip off that asshole with such confidence, like she’d done it a million times before. There was a knock on the door and he slowly got up off the sofa to answer it.

“Hey Cat, Ronnie,” he nodded to the older blonde woman stood behind Cat, “Come in, I’ll go get Georgie.” He stood aside to allow them to come in.

“Georgie? Cat’s here.” He called out walking towards the balcony.

“Oh ok, thanks J.” she replied, getting up to pull him into a quick kiss before going into the living area.

“Hey Cat.” Georgie said walking over to hug her friend

“Hey Georgie, this is Ronnie, er, sorry, Veronica. She’s one of the best, if not the best seamstress at the studios and I’ve nabbed her for an hour, so we need to get moving. Is there somewhere we can plug in the sewing machine?” Cat said, as Georgie smiled at the other woman.

“Oh, you’re doing it here? I thought you’d take them away and come back later.”

“Normally I would but you’re one of ten I need to fix shit for today so it’s easier if I just do it here.” Ronnie replied, walking behind her to a spare plug socket, bending to plug in her travel machine.

“Oh no, that’s fine, let me just shove Jeremy into the bedroom so he doesn’t see the outfit.”

“Already in here babe.” He called out, “you need the loo? Go now, cause I’m shutting the door.” He cackled, poking his head round to laugh before shutting the door behind him.

“Need the loo?” Cat mouthed.

Georgie smiled shaking her head.

“That’s my little weirdo.” She laughed, turning back to look at the closed bedroom door.

“Right, strip and put the outfit on so Ronnie can see where it needs to be taken in.” Cat demanded.

Georgie stood holding her arms out at first and then down by her side as Ronnie walked around, her pin tin open and in her hands. She breathed normally, trying not to flinch as she felt the older woman slipping various pins through the jacket and trousers, before she could slip them off slowly and carefully, handing them over to be altered. Wrapped back in her dressing gown she turned to the seamstress.

“Can I get you a drink? Tea? Coffee?” she asked, causing the older woman to look at her with a smile.

“Nah, I’m fine but thanks for asking, normally don’t get asked.”

“Well I’m just grateful you could fit me in, excuse the pun.” She smiled.

“Any friend of Cat’s…” Ronnie murmured as she attacked various seams with a seam ripper before pinning them back up.

Georgie was aware she was staring and caught herself, knowing she hated it when people watched her paint.

“Sorry, I’ll be on the balcony, come on Cat.” She motioned to her friend to join her.

“How are you feeling?, you know after yesterday’s little showdown?” Cat asked, settling into the comfy lounger.

“Honestly? I feel good. I woke this morning and for the first time that shadow wasn’t there. I’ve been living for the past six months with a shadow of what he did to me always in the back of my mind, wondering if today was the day he’d get his revenge on me leaving him, but honestly? Bring it on. Whatever he did to me, the person he made me into? She’s gone, Georgie’s back and I'm not taking his shit anymore. I don’t know if the series will go ahead now, but if it does, I’m in, I won’t let him have that hold over me again.” She looked back to see Jeremy poking his head through the sliding door from the bedroom onto the balcony.

“Hey babe, sorry to interrupt. I just spoke to mom, told her our news and what had happened, and she says she’s proud of you too. Just wanted to tell you, I’ll let you get back to your gossiping.”

“Excuse me Mr Renner, we do not gossip, we dissect what is going on around us in an adult and professional manner.”

“That’s what I said…gossip.” He deadpanned, winking at Georgie as he closed the sliding door on a laugh.

“Honestly, why do I put up with him?” Cat muttered, taking a hit from her vape.

“Because I love him, and he’s one of your closest friends.”

“I wouldn’t say closest…but ok, he’s my friend, and yes because you love him.”

“And also because you’ll be my head bridesmaid,” Georgie smiled, “ and it won’t be good if you don’t like the groom.”

“Yeah, there is that, oh, have you set a date yet, did you get to talking yesterday.”

“Er, no, there wasn’t time to talk.” Georgie admitted, blushing slightly.

“I can’t believe you still blush when talking about sex.” Cat laughed, relaxing back into the lounger, wishing she could just stay there all day and didn’t have to deal with the premiere that evening.

She stretched out, slipping her shoes off with a quiet groan. It was hard work being a production exec for the studios. She was high enough to get real responsibility, which she loved, but not high enough to shirk that responsibility by not going to premieres. She hated it with a passion. She knew she was attractive but wasn’t a babe in the conventional sense of the word. Her eyes were a little too round and her nose a little too small and her mouth a little too big, like a 1950s pinup, which unfortunately wasn’t considered beautiful in today’s age, and she truly hated getting dressed up and having to mingle with people she wouldn’t normally give the time of day to. She was just thankful that this time, her bestie was going to be there and that she’d actually be able to talk to her, unlike all the other times when that twat had kept Georgie away from her.

Georgie groaned as she felt the blush spreading. She wasn’t embarrassed about having sex, it just seemed that talking about having sex with Jeremy felt like something she shouldn’t, or more importantly, didn’t want to talk about, as if she was breaking a confidence, that she’d never felt with Tom.

“I know, I know, I can feel the blush starting, every single time, and then it just gets worse. I never used to be like this, not about him, only about J.” she acknowledged.

“That’s cause you truly lurve Renny.” Cat smirked, taking another hit from her vape.

“I do. I love him with all my being. Every single part of me...” She began, stopping when she heard Ronnie calling out to her.

“Fuck, that was quick.”

“Best hands in the business.” Cat winked as they got up to go back inside.

Georgie slipped the cami top on and pulled up the trousers before slipping on the jacket and doing it up. The whole ensemble fit her perfectly and she smiled, gratefully, at Ronnie before reaching over to hug her, much to the older woman’s surprise.

“Oh I’m sorry, I should have asked if you were ok with a hug but thank you so much. It’s perfect.” Georgie gushed as the older woman looked at her, a hint of surprise on her face before she smiled.

“That’s ok, I was just taken aback. I’m more used to not even being noticed, let alone hugged. You look fantastic, can I just say?”

“Of course, and thank you, I feel fantastic. It’ll go great with my shoes.” She grinned, looking at Cat.

“Heels or converse?”

“You’ll have to wait and see, bit like your outfit.” She winked at Cat, as Ronnie sat back down behind her sewing machine.

“Oh just cause I won’t let you see my outfit until tonight, you’re doing this to me, I see…” she smirked back at Georgie as she began to slip out of the now perfect outfit handing each piece to Cat to put back into the dress bag.

She pulled her dressing gown on, as there was another knock on the door.

Cat opened it to see Maria, Jeremy’s assistant on set standing there, holding a similar grey dress bag.

“Oh I’m sorry, do I have the right room?” Maria asked, looking at Cat.

“Hi Maria, yes Renny’s in the bedroom, we were just getting Georgie’s outfit done, which I think we’re ok now?,” she turned to look at Ronny, wondering why she hadn’t started packing.

“I’m here in case Mr Renner’s outfit needs fixing, he’s number two on my list.” She admitted, a slight touch of red on her cheeks.

Georgie started laughing. “Well I’m glad you could fit me in before him.” She winked at the woman who had the grace to look at her sheepishly.

Georgie banged on the bedroom door, opening it to find Jeremy lounging on the bed.

“Hey baby girl, you all done?” he asked, looking up as she slipped in, shutting the door behind her.

“Yeah,” she began, crossing the room to the bed to kiss him, “Maria’s here with your suit, do you want me around or shall I go sit on the balcony? Ronnie’s staying in case you need altering.” She giggled, gasping as she felt his hands slip under her dressing gown as he pulled her down for a long kiss.

“Let’s just not go.” He whispered, pressing featherlight kisses along her jawline and down her neck to settle on her pulse, which was frantically beating under his tongue.

“J? we can’t. we have to go, well you have to go, I can lounge in the bath all evening if I wanted to but you need to go.”

He pressed a small soft kiss against her forehead and sighed.

“You’re right, I know you’re right, ok, let’s get this show on the road.” He got up from the bed and making sure he was presentable, crossed over to open the bedroom door.

Georgie heard Cat yell out that she was leaving as she had a hair appointment and that she’d see her later. The hotel room door had shut before Georgie could reply. She lounged out across the bed, looking up as Jeremy re-entered with a dress bag, laying it on the bed before reaching down to pull his t shirt off, followed by his trousers. The bedroom door was open, and Georgie looked up at him, a small frown on her face.

“What’s up G, you look puzzled.” He asked standing in his boxers, unzipping the dress bag and pulling his suit out.

“The door’s open J, and you’re nearly naked, and we’re not alone.”

“Oh, well Maria and Ronnie have seen me completely naked before on set so, you know, nothing there they haven’t seen before.”

Georgie giggled as she heard Maria call out.

“Nothing there they want to see, you mean.”

“Ah shut up,” he laughed as he pulled a dark purple shirt out of the back, followed by a black suit and a long black tie.

Georgie frowned as she looked at him buttoning up the trousers before pulling the shirt over his broad shoulders.

“Erm J, weren’t you wearing navy-blue?”

He turned to look at her, as he did the shirt up, “Well yeah but Cat text me your colours and we don’t wanna clash do we?”

She smiled broadly at him, taken aback that he would completely change his outfit just because she’d had to change hers.

She mouthed the words I love you at him and he mouthed them back, grinning at her as he did up the top button and slipped the jacket on.

Her breath left her in a rush as she looked at him. He looked so fucking hot, stood there, in a black single-breasted suit, with a dark purple shirt that oddly reminded her of Benedict Cumberbatch’s Sherlock. He was barefoot but she didn’t care.

“So fucking hot,” She murmured softly for his ears only, “I could jump you right now.”

She got up from the bed and crossed over to kiss him, careful not to mark the suit, last thing she wanted was to have to have the suit dry cleaned, again.

“Go, show them how you look, you just look hot to me so I can’t see if anything needs altering.” She pat him on the backside as he turned to walk from her.

She crossed over the bedroom to enter the bathroom. She needed to get ready before being picked up for her hair appointment. Checking her watch she had about 90 minutes before her car would be here. Quickly she brushed her teeth again, feeling coffee in her mouth and wanting to be fresh for her hair appointment. All in all it would take about 2 hours for a cut and colour, and she was just glad Cat had arranged it all for her, including the car. She had a quick wee and was standing in front of the mirror, pulling her hair about to see what kind of cut and style she should go for when she felt her dressing gown being pulled open from behind before it was pulled off her shoulders leaving her in her bra and knickers, staring into the mirror at Jeremy behind her. She gasped as he pulled her knickers to one side, sliding two fingers into her, his thumb pressing down softly on her clit. She jumped slightly as she still over sensitised from earlier and turned to look at him.

“Don’t look at me babe, look in the mirror, I want to see your face when I fuck you from behind, see you come undone for me.” He whispered, his voice low and commanding.

He grabbed her hips and pulled her backwards, slipping her knickers off her, nudging her legs apart for him. He lined himself up behind her and slowly pushed into her, inch by inch, watching her in the mirror, his eyes blazing with lust. He sheathed himself fully inside her, pulling out just as slow, his thumb reaching down to swirl circles around her clit, mindful of her sensitivity, before he slammed back into her hard, setting up a hard and fast rhythm as he buried himself inside her, balls deep over and over again.

Georgie groaned loudly as she held on the vanity unit, looking at Jeremy as he fucked her from behind, her breasts moving with every deep thrust, feeling every inch of his cock buried deeply inside her. She moaned, her head dropping slightly as her toes began to curl, her thighs trembling as he thrust harder and harder inside her. She looked up at his reflection, her own desire for him matching his on their faces.

“Gonna come.” She ground out, pushing back against him with all her might, as she fucked herself on his cock.

Jeremy groaned loudly as she pushed back against him, feeling her slide back against him. He stilled for a few moments letting her grind down on him, before the urge to thrust overtook him and he grabbed her hips pinning her to the vanity unit and thrust into her so deeply she completely let go, white stars bursting all over her body as she flooded his cock, her liquid squirting over him, soaking his thighs. She shook hard as aftershocks ran down her entire system, threatening a complete shutdown of her faculties as she slumped forward her hands reaching out to touch the mirror, to hold her in place.

With a shocked groan Jeremy released hard into her, looking down to see their mingled liquids dripping between them. Groaning he spread his body forward over hers to rest his head against the back of hers, slumping forward slightly, grasping her shoulders for support.


	45. Chapter 45

Georgie held onto Jeremy’s hand tightly as he helped her out of the car, to walk the red carpet. She’d totally forgotten about that bit, walking the red carpet, millions of flashing lights from thousands of cameras and phones going off, causing bright spots behind her eyes that would take up until the film began to truly disappear. She quickly made sure her cami top and jacket were in place before turning to face the cameras. A huge roar from the gathered fans hit her ears, deafening her for a bit as Jeremy leaned over to whisper to her.

“You look beautiful babe.” He swooped in to press a kiss against her temple, knowing that he’d been caught on so many cameras doing so, but he didn’t care, he wanted to shout out the whole world that Georgie was his fianceé. He knew he couldn’t as it wasn’t exactly the right place to do it and the studios would come down on him so fucking hard if he took attention off the film, so he contented himself by having Georgie next to him, his hand entwined in hers.

Georgie just concentrated on getting up the red carpet without falling on her face or ass. She was beginning to wish she’d worn her flat converse and not the converse wedges she’d had delivered the previous evening. She could feel a slight pinch in one of her toes and knew she’d be wincing by the end of the evening, but she was determined to plaster a smile on her face for Jeremy. She’d had her hair dyed a gorgeous chestnut brown with deep red highlights, that caught the light with a burnished orange glow, and a trim and her stylist had curled it into loose waves, parting it on the side and leaving it draped over her shoulders in a 1940s style and her make-up artist, Kelly, who was another friend of Cat’s had made her face up in deep purples, black winged eyeliner and a dark red lipstick, giving her a vamp kind of style. Jeremy had taken one look at her when she’d finally come out of the bedroom and had nearly dragged her back in for another round of hide the salami as he’d called it, and only gave up when Kelly threatened to make his face up too, complete with bright red lipstick, if he smudged any of Georgie’s lipstick to which he’d backed down, knowing Kelly from old and not trusting her not to have Georgie hold him down whilst she made him up. 

The lights were so bright they were blinding Georgie almost and she didn’t even have the opportunity to do her normal routine of standing on the side lines waiting, as she did with Tom, as Jeremy just would not let go of her hand even when they entered the LA Convention Center, which had been taken over by the studios for the evening. She looked around trying to spot Cat but couldn’t see anyone she knew.

“J? should I go stand somewhere else?” she asked as she spotted some journalists heading their way, eager to interview the man behind Hawkeye.

“Stay with me? Please babe?” he whispered back, squeezing her hand tightly for a moment.

She nodded, knowing he wanted her by his side.

“Persephone!”

She turned to see Robert bearing down on them, wearing a black and white hounds tooth check suit, a burgundy shirt and blue glasses. He had his customary sneakers on his feet.

“Wow, don’t you look the part, matching purple and black, for both Hawkeye and Pluto. No, seriously you look good.” He winked at Georgie, making her smile, turning slowly as if he hadn’t already clocked that there was camera to his back.

“Hi, and who do we have here? Oh hello Justine, fancy seeing you again, have you met Jeremy and his fiancée, Georgie?

Jeremy wrapped his arm around her waist as he felt her stiffen slightly at Roberts words. Thankfully having spent so long at these kind of events with Tom, she was aware of keeping a smile on her face at all times and thinking before answering. She knew they were after a reaction of any kind.

“Fiancee? Congratulations Jeremy, and Georgie was it?”

Georgie smiled and nodded, knowing full well the journalist had heard her name. She wasn’t going to speak unless she had to.

“Yeah, this is Georgie, but we’re here to talk about the film surely?” Jeremy asked, his voice pleasant but with a hint of steel in his eyes as he looked at the interviewer and not the camera.

Thankfully she took the hint and asked him the usual inane questions about the film which he truthfully couldn’t answer, while Georgie kept her attention on him, laughing along at the right times.

By the time they’d reached the interior section, her face hurt from smiling so damned much. Jeremy had done about ten interviews with her by his side and slowly whispers had begun to circulate that they were engaged until all the interviewers had congratulated them. Finally she let her smile fall and cracked her jaw to release the sore muscles.

“Porge, what’s this I hear about your engagement?” Cat cackled from behind her.

“Oh don’t, it wasn’t us it was bloody Robert and his bad impulse control.” Georgie moaned as she turned to greet her friend.

“Non existent impulse control, you mean.” She commented 

“Holy shit Cat, you look gorgeous, and by that I mean you look as gorgeous as usual.” Jeremy grinned at almost putting his foot in it.

Cat was wearing a long, full sleeved red dress with a full, floor length skirt, a deep V in the front and a long slit up the side of her thigh. Her dark hair had been curled and rolled up in a chignon, with a couple of curls framing her face, her make up was plain except for black eyeliner and a bright red lipstick that matched her dress.

“Thanks Renny, nice catch by the way.” She winked at him and turned to see Georgie beaming at her.

“Nice dress.” Georgie commented, smirking.

Cat looked down at Georgie’s feet to see a pair of black and white converse high wedges.

“Nice shoes.” She quipped back before pulling her in for a hug.

“At last, we’re actually at a bloody premiere together and I'm sat one side of you, and Renny the other. I made a last-minute switcheroo, courtesy of RDJ. So far Janus, and yes I heard about that, isn’t here. As far as I'm aware he’s not called in sick so to speak, so he might just go to the after party.”

“Here’s hoping that prick does what’s best for him and stays the fuck away.” Jeremy muttered.

“Oh, hang on, I see someone I need to have a quick word with, be back soon.” Cat said brightly, walking away.

He nodded to Chris Evans and his date, smiling as they came over.

“Hey man, how’s it going?” Jeremy asked pulling the taller man in for a hug.

“Can’t believe we’re here, at the end. It’s gonna be surreal watching it, you know, but fitting.”

“Hey no spoilers, virgin ears here.” Georgie murmured, placing her hands over her ears.

Chris laughed and held out his arms for a hug. She was a bit surprised but stepped in for a bone crushing hug from him.

“Congratulation you guys, Jeremy told us yesterday, I’m so happy for you both.” He said, his face lit up with a bright smile.

Georgie thought he was the most handsome man really, but not a patch on Jeremy. Jeremy wasn’t perfect but that made him more real to her; more human.

“Barton.” A female voice called from behind and Jeremy let go of Georgie to turn and sweep the blonde woman into a hug.

“Tasha!” he grinned, bringing her into the group that had loosely formed, “ come meet Georgie.”

Scarlett Johansson was the most beautiful woman Georgie had ever met and she found herself gaping at her.

“G?”

“I’m so sorry,” she started, bringing herself out of her reverie, “you’re just so gorgeous. I couldn’t help but stare.” She said without thinking.

Scarlett raised an eyebrow, giving a side smirk, “You’re not too bad yourself.”

Beside them Jeremy gave a mock groan as he slipped an arm round them both. “Ugh guys, come on, you’re killing me here.”

“Oh, I’m sorry do you have a Black Widow threesome fantasy?” Scarlett said dryly, turned her head to look at him, winking at Georgie, who rolled her eyes with a grin.

“Who doesn’t?” 

Both Scarlett and Jeremy turned to look at Georgie who was staring at them with a look of innocence on her face.

Scarlett started laughing, causing Georgie to giggle.

“Robert’s right, she’s the female you. Persephone right? That’s what he calls you?”

“Yes, but unlike her I'm not leaving Pluto here for six months every year.”

“Damn right,” he growled, leaning over to press a kiss against her temple.

“He’s annoyed he can’t kiss me; he was threatened not to smudge my make up.”

“Kelly?”

“Yes, how did…”

“She threatens every partner when she does make-up. She does follow through on her threats, so they’re all scared of her.”

“But she’s a tiny little thing…” Georgie started.

“She’s also a black belt.”

“Oh right, in that case? J? Don’t kiss me until after we get to the party.”

“Can we find a dark corner there?”

“If you want…” she raised an eyebrow at him, smiling slyly.

“Ok, that’s my cue to leave and get a drink, before we go in,” Scarlett pulled out of Jeremy’s grasp, “See you both later, I think we’ll be going in shortly, I can see most of us are already here and Cat’s heading back, so…” she slipped away to grab a drink, smiling as she did. It was time Jeremy had some good luck.

Georgie turned to look at Jeremy, pulling him close to her, placing her hands around his waist.

“She’s lovely.”

“She offered to help me hide a body yesterday, made me laugh so much I nearly pulled a muscle, she’s been a close friend for so long. I’m going to miss her so much.” He leaned his forehead against hers, closing his eyes against a pang in his heart.

“Why? Can’t you see her around anyway? You know grab some lunch, invite her for the weekend?”

“She lives in France unless she’s filming and then she’s here, so I won’t see her as often.”

“Aww babe, I’m sorry but we can always take a trip to France if you want to see her.”

“You wouldn’t mind?”

“No, she’s your friend, same as Cat is mine. You wouldn’t stop me seeing Cat would you? So why should I stop you?” she pulled her head away from his to look at him, “Oh…Oh I see, she had a problem with Scarlett. Well I don’t. Did you and she, you know…have a thing?”

“Once.” He admitted quietly, looking down at where her hands were on his waist.

“Were you married?” she asked gently.

“No, it was before.”

“Was she single?”

“Yes.”

“Then what’s the problem? Would you do it again?”

“No. it didn’t work out, plus I have you, why would I?”

“Then there’s no problem.”

He laughed quietly, bringing his gaze up to her.

“I love you, so damn much. Thank you.”

“For what J? Far be it for me to come between Barton and Widow, though this does mean I'm Laura doesn’t it?” she grinned.

Jeremy threw his head back in a loud laugh, tears beginning in his eyes in mirth.

“You crack me up, you crazy woman.”

“Well I was crazy enough to say yes to you.” She quipped, leaning in to leave a smudge free kiss on his cheek.

He went to wipe and found nothing there.

“Oh didn’t I say? Kelly put a smudge proof quick set liquid on my lips, it won’t budge.”

“Ooh, you are in so much trouble for that one.” He muttered, seeing her eyes dilate as he leaned in to kiss her softly, knowing that although they were in an interior part of the center, they were still in public.

A bell rang out, denoting it was time to take their seats and they made their way into the darkened theatre. Georgie took their invites from her handbag and gave them to Jeremy before they headed in. She gripped his hand tightly. She was excited to see this film. The culmination of 21 movies and she’d seen all of the previous ones many times over.

“Here we go babe, this is it.” He whispered as they were shown to their seats.


	46. Chapter 46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat's out of the bag...literally.

Cat looked around the semi darkened room, looking for Georgie. She’d been ever so quiet after the film had finished and the official paparazzi photos had been taken and Cat was a bit worried. She knew how much of a Marvel freak Georgie really was, even if the others didn’t, and she wanted to make sure the ending hadn’t totally destroyed her. Loud thumping music reverberated around the room and various people were already in a state of disarray, dancing and drinking. It was the after party to end all after parties, no paparazzi allowed, and only people who had worked on the film and would keep their mouths closed had been allowed to come along. 

She spotted a familiar figure and made her way over slowly, as those damn shoes were making it nearly impossible to walk fast plus she was a little drunk.

“Oh hey Miss Kitty Cat, how are you?” Robert smiled, throwing an arm around her, he turned back to the executive he’d been chatting to with an apologetic smile, “I’m sorry will you excuse us for a moment, I need to talk with Ms Howard.”

They wandered away to an empty corner of the room.

Cat looked around, puzzled, her head feeling slightly muzzy from the amount of alcohol she’d consumed.

“Susan not here?” she asked, trying to make herself heard over the music.

“No, Lady Downey has gone home, our youngest isn’t well and she’s gone back to take care of him.”

“Oh, well I hope he’s ok.” Cat smiled.

“Oh, it’s flu thing, he’ll be fine, just you know us men, man flu and we think we’re dying.”

“Yes, I do know you…” she said dryly, causing a raised eyebrow.

“One thing, before you tell me whatever it was you came to tell me, I was talking to Kevin about box office figures and the forecast is that this movie will be the highest grossing of all time. How about that then?” he grinned in delight.

“Really? Oh that’s fantastic, great for you guys and your box office bonuses.” She laughed.

“And for you too.”

“What do you mean?” she asked, thankful that their corner was dark as he was standing ever so close to her and she did not need any innuendos or rumours to start flying about.

“You, the whole production team, in fact everyone who worked on this movie is now included in the bonus scheme. Just my little way of saying thank you to everyone.”

“Seriously?” she exclaimed, rather loudly.

“Yes, but not so loud Miss Kitty Cat, not everyone knows yet, it’s meant to be a surprise.

“Holy shit, thank you so much” she threw her arms around him for a hug, without thinking, breathing in his aftershave, sighing as she did.

“You’re very welcome, my darling. And may I say you look gorgeous in that dress. Very tantalising.” He replied, his arms suddenly full of warm Cat. He pulled her into a one armed hug, his other hand brushing against her bare thigh, through the slit in her dress.

She pulled back, a little embarrassed at her actions.

“I’m sorry, I just…that’s such good news, and very kind of you to get this set in motion. There are so many who have put their heart and soul into these movies, and it’ll be good for them to receive a little something extra.” She rambled to cover her embarrassment at having hugged him.

“You know, I do recall a similar speech from you a few years back, and I listened. Couldn’t manage it until Infinity War brought in so much, but it’s my little farewell gift, and it is only for this movie and only for box office in the US, but still, consider it done.”

“Thank you bear.” She stood back, her eyes widening, cheeks flaming at her words.

“Haven’t heard that in a while.” He replied dryly.

“I’m sorry, that was inappropriate, and I shouldn’t have said it.” She said, pulling her poker face on.

Flushed she stood looking around in embarrassment.

“It’s ok, I started it with Kitty Cat, so it’s on me.” He whispered, stepping closer to her, “ so,” he began to cover the awkward silence, “What do you need from me, Kitty?”

“Oh,” she stepped back slightly to put a little space between them, “I was looking for Georgie, she seemed a bit upset after the film. She’s such a Marvel freak, did you know that?,” he shook his head, intrigued even more by Persephone, “Oh yeah, she was reading comic books when we were at school,” she paused, feeling reckless.

“Really?, Pray tell who was Persephone’s favourite Avenger?” he said, staring directly at her, his eyes flashing, a wide grin on his face.

“Oh no, don’t be giving me that look, she will kill me if I tell you.”

“Iron Man, I knew it, oh I’m so going to rub this in. It has to be Iron Man because who doesn’t love Tony Stark.” He crowed, puffing his chest out, laughing.

“Nope.”

“Don’t tell me it’s Cap, I’ll never be able to look at her again.” He leaned into whisper, his beard tickling the side of her face.

“Not telling you.” She sing songed, feeling ever so reckless.

“Oh, you will, you know you can’t deny me.” He murmured, placing one hand on the wall behind her, effectively trapping her.

She swallowed her whimper, staring at him, wishing he’d both go away and stay where he was.

“Come on, you know you want to tell your bear everything.” He growled.

“Barton, it was always Clint Barton…oh shit she’s going to kill me.” Cat groaned, sagging slightly.

Robert threw his head back in a loud laugh.

“Oh that is just so fitting, and if you think I’m not going to tease them mercilessly over this…” he trailed off, smiling at Cat, reaching out to grasp her hands in his, “They’re over in the corner in one of those booths, but I’d knock before you enter.” He winked lasciviously.

“Which corner?” she asked as various booths had been set up all around the room, for people to sit and eat at, like an upmarket diner.

He stepped back letting go of one of her hands but keeping a firm grasp on the other. Cat’s head was spinning slightly, and she wasn’t a hundred percent sure it was from the alcohol.

“Come with me Ms Howard, and I will take you to them.” He smiled, leading her off slowly to where Georgie and Jeremy were.

“Is it dark enough for me to take my jacket off, do you think?” Georgie asked, feeling overly warm. Someone had failed to put the aircon on high enough and there were over 300 people in the room, plus she’d had a few drinks and was feeling relaxed.

“I think so, plus you’ve got make up on so nothing will show.” Jeremy had already pulled his jacket off and bundled the tie in a pocket, sitting with the top two buttons of his shirt already undone and the sleeves pulled up.

“Oh thank god.” She breathed a sigh of relief as she slipped the jacket off, revealing the low cut cowl neck cami in all its glory.

“Jeez babe, if I’d known you were wearing that underneath we’d have never left the hotel.” Jeremy breathed, looking at her, moving closer so he could peer down her top.

“Mmmm…” he breathed, staring at her cleavage, breathing in her perfume, his mouth watering, “you’re awfully perky for someone without a bra on.” He murmured, running his finger along the neck of the top, brushing against her skin.

Georgie shivered at his touch, her skin goose bumping under his fingers.

She leaned forward to nip at his ear, “It’s called tit tape babe.”

“Oh really?, never seen that in action before,” he smirked at her, pulling at her top, “have to investigate this.” He chuckled as he lowered his head to press a kiss between her breasts, his warm breath tickling. She let out a soft squeal, followed by a louder groan as she felt his tongue tracing patterns on her already overheated skin.

“Hey birdbrain, stop sticking your head down Persephone’s top and sit up.”

“Fuck off Iron guy, m’busy .” Jeremy replied, somewhat muffled.

“Move up, I bring a guest.”

Jeremy mumbled about burying a body and sat up to see Robert and Cat looking at them, both smirking.

“Hey Cat, you ok?” Georgie asked, as she looked a little off.

“I'm a bit drunk.” Cat admitted, finally sliding into the leather seat opposite, looking a little surprised as Robert made to join her.

He placed his arm around Cat’s shoulders and pulled her closer.

“Now Persephone, my friend Cat here, tells me you’re a bit of, how did you put it love? ‘A Marvel freak’,” he grinned at Georgie, his dark eyes flashing with mirth, “and she also told me who your favourite Avenger is.”

“Cat!” Georgie said, slightly shocked at her friend’s admission and the free use of the word love.

“M’sorry,” Cat grinned sheepishly, ”it’s his fault, he made me tell him.” She spluttered, pointing at Robert.

“Me? What did I do?” he mock gasped, a look of total innocence on his face.

“You gave me that look.” She whispered, forgetting for a fleeting moment that they were not alone.

“What look, Kitty cat?” he said softly, tilting his head, smiling at her, one eyebrow raised.

“That look. You’re doing it right now, asshole.” She recovered some of her fight, smiling broadly at him.

Georgie turned to look at Jeremy who was as captivated by this playout as she was. She reached out to squeeze his hand, one eyebrow raised at him. He turned to look at her, widening his eyes for a moment. She was going to have to talk to Cat about this…development.

“You wound me Miss Kitty. Anyway, all I can say,” he turned to look straight at Jeremy, “ is congratulations, you’re her favourite Avenger, isn’t that right Persephone?”

Georgie groaned rolling her eyes, “Yes, Clint Barton is and always has been my favourite.” She admitted.

“Aww baby girl,” Jeremy cooed at her, “but I did know this.” He looked at Robert, laughing.

“What? How? I never said…” Georgie turned to look at him, a puzzled smile on her face.

“You left your tablet open on the Marvel app, you have every single one of Barton’s comics, a few Black Widow’s, couple of Winter Soldier, but,” he turned to smirk at Robert, “None of Cap or Stark.”

Robert turned his dark gaze on Georgie who tried to hide behind Jeremy’s arm.

“Is this true Persephone? No Iron Man? Cap, I can understand, no one needs that amount of goodness in their life, but seriously? No Stark?,” Georgie shook her head at him, grinning, “I am deeply wounded by you,” He mock huffed, “in fact I’m so deeply wounded…I need a drink, be back soon.” As he swivelled his legs round and walked off.

Georgie looked over at her friend, noticing the brittle smile and slight panic in her face. She reverted back to an old way they’d had of talking and signed to her.

_“are you ok?”_

Cat nodded smiling at Georgie’s bad signing. She’d never been able to get the hang of it, only really able to sign ‘thank you’ with any degree of correctness.

Jeremy looked at her hand movements puzzled.

“You sign?”

“Badly, Cat’s dad was partially deaf and when he didn’t wear his aids he could barely hear anyone, so I did learn some basic signs, but I’ve forgotten most of them.”

“Not that you were any good at them anyway, but he loved that you tried,” she laughed as a sudden memory surfaced, “remember when you tried to sign ‘thank you for my present’ but you,” she started laughing loudly, “ you signed ‘fuck you for my present’, dad laughed about that for months afterwards.”

“Oh god Cat, I’d forgotten all about that.” Georgie groaned, resting her head on Jeremy’s shoulder.

“How can you get those words mixed up?” he snorted, picking up his drink.

“It was all Cat’s fault. She’d been teaching me swear words, bearing in mind we were what? 13? 14? And I just got the signs for fuck and thank you mixed up; I was mortified when Cat told me. Thankfully her dad thought it was hysterically funny. Ugh, I was sure I was going to be banned from your house for being a bad influence on you.” She giggled at Cat.

“You know, Dad made me do lines, or rather sign lines at him, that ‘I must not teach Georgie to swear’. I had to sit there for an hour, signing at him.”

“You never told me that! Oh my god, now I don’t feel so bad for swearing at your dad.”

“Ah, he was a good soul my dad, always up for a laugh.”

“You take after him then.” Jeremy said, reaching out to squeeze Cat’s hand suddenly.

She looked at him surprised, to see compassion in his expressive eyes.

Taking a deep breath, blinking away sudden tears, she smiled.

“Never fear, drinks are here.” Robert called out as he placed two pitchers of brightly coloured liquids and some glasses in front of them.

“What the fuck is that Rob?”

“You know, I’m not entirely sure, but they’re called a fish bowl, and anyway they’re bright and I want to try them.”

“Not for me, I’m afraid,” Cat began moving along the seat before Robert could slide back in, “I think I need to go home.”

“Aww Kitty cat, it’s early, stay, have some drinks, get drunk, the night is early.” He grinned at her, moving to block her as she went to stand up.

“No, but you stay, enjoy yourselves, night kiddos.” She said swiftly, walking off as quickly as she could.

Robert looked at her retreating back then, turning to offer an apology, took off after her.

“I think I need to talk to Cat.”

“I had an inkling, but I didn’t really know.” Jeremy admitted.

Georgie looked at him quizzically.

“They were, how do I put it? Always a bit too flirty with each other for just colleagues, but then that flirting ended so I thought that maybe they were just too busy.”

“Shit.” Georgie leaned forward to place her elbows on the table, balancing her chin on her hands, sighing loudly.

“What?”

She sighed, turning to take Jeremy’s hands in hers. She’d made a promise to herself to never lie to him.

“If I tell you this, you must promise me never to reveal what I tell you, and you can’t judge.”

Jeremy looked at her as something Cat had once said clicked in his head.

“She got pregnant didn’t she?”

“How?...”

“She told me she’d had to take a test, back at Christmas. We were talking about you, and Cat mentioned how and when you’re meant to take the test. I joked about something, and she told me she’d been in that same position once. She said it had been fine, so I assumed it had been negative…” he moved closer to talk, the music making it difficult to whisper.

“Yes, she did.”

“Did she lose it?”

“Lose it? No, she…” Georgie paused, looking at him as his eyes darkened.

“She had an abortion.” He stated, sitting back in the leather seat, trying to gather his thoughts and feelings. Logically he knew it was a woman’s choice, but it made his heart hurt to think about it.

“J? you ok?” she asked, reaching out to stroke his arm.

He blew out a breath, shaking his head, “Man, that’s rough. Poor Cat.”

“But what I don’t get is she told me it was before the man got married, but that doesn’t match up, as he’s been…oh…oh….” She breathed, her face paling, “They had an affair.”


	47. Chapter 47

“Thanks J, I’ll grab an Uber back, I think Cat and I are going to have an overdue talk, I think she needs to get everything off her chest which is why she asked me over. Love you,” She leaned over to kiss him before getting out of the sports car, “Go, have some fun with the boys.”

“Even if I get drunk?” he laughed, thinking of the brunch he was going to with Evans, Mackie and Seb.

“Even then, but you throw up? You’re on your own. Oh don’t forget the car’s being picked up tonight from the hotel, so get a cab, yeah?”

“Yes mom…” he deadpanned, causing her to swipe the top of his head in a mock move.

“Love you.” She whispered, bending down to kiss him.

“I love you too.” He smiled, putting the car into gear and driving off.

She sighed and turned to see a bleary eyed Cat looking at her from the doorway.

“Morning, how are you feeling?” Georgie asked as she moved past her and walked into the living room.

She stopped dead as she took in the sight of Robert sat on the sofa, wearing sweat pants and a t shirt that he had clearly not been wearing the night before and yet fit him perfectly.

“Morning Robert.” She greeted, moving in the remove her jacket. She had thrown on the suit jacket over her flowery summer dress and matched it with her red converse.

He moved his head, wincing as he did.

“Hangover?”

“A little bit.” He grinned as she sat down in the adjacent chair that faced the kitchen area, both waiting for Cat to bring over more coffee.

Georgie took out her vape and drew a deep hit from it, blowing out the vapor.

Robert looked up as Cat approached with coffee on a tray. He sprung up to take it from her.

“Here, let me take that love.” He said taking the tray and allowing her to sit next to him on the sofa.

He placed it on the coffee table, and they busied themselves getting their drink, all of them wishing to stave off the inevitable.

Georgie took a sip of her brew and smiled before placing the cup on the table with a click, that echoed in the sudden silence.

“Right,” she began, taking their attention, “before I ask I want you both to know that whatever is going on between you, I will not judge you. I’m hardly the right person to judge, I mean look at me and Tom and all he did to me, I’m not in a position to take the high road.”

Cat smiled at her, her eyes suddenly over bright with unshed tears.

“But, I will say this. What you’re doing is going to hurt someone in the end. So, tell me.” She sat back, smoking her vape.

“I love her. always have, from the moment we met, there was a spark, a something, but I was married, so we shelved it, became fast friends, flirted but never crossed the line…” Robert began blowing out a deep breath.

“Until?” Georgie prompted, wondering when exactly she had become the adult in the room.

“Until one night, I’d popped in to see how the production was going, Cat was on her own, we sat, chatted, you know, we really connected, and then she was there, I was there and…”

“And he kissed me, and then the dam broke, and well…” Cat shared a glance with Robert, reaching out for his hand.

“Hey don’t look at me, I shagged Tom fifteen minutes after we met, in a back alley, so I’m not exactly going to judge you on this.”

“I did not know that.” Robert looked round at Georgie in surprise to see her grinning.

She raised her eyebrows at him glaring, “And you will not repeat that to anyone, got it?”

“Got it.” He grinned, “but I must say, Persephone, there’s a lot more to you than meets the eye. Pluto is a lucky man.” he quipped, causing Cat to snort.

“Yes, he is, but we are talking about you, which I thought was your favourite subject anyway.” She countered.

“Ooh touché, Persephone you have a bite.”

She turned to look at Cat, who was unsuccessfully hiding a laugh.

“Is he like this all the time?”

“Pretty much.”

“So, the question is, how long?”

“Sorry?” Cat questioned, not understanding the question

“Well, by my calculations, you got here in 2006, wasn’t it,” she looked at Cat who nodded, “and you got married when? 2005?” she queried Robert, who also nodded, “so when did this assignation begin? And has it going on for all that time?”

“2011, during the filming of the first Avengers, and no, it hasn’t been going on all this time.” Robert replied.

“And yet your wearing perfectly fitting clothing that you were not wearing last night.”

“Ooh, you should be a detective.” He quipped, his eyes narrowing slightly.

“Yes, well, when you’ve been involved with an abusive serial cheater, you then learn to take notice of details.” She threw back at him, before sighing, “I’m sorry, what you’ve been doing together is none of my business, or how long, or when. I just don’t want Cat hurt.”

“But hurting me is fine?”

“I’ve known you for 48 hours, I’ve known Cat for over 20 years,” she sighed, looking at Cat who was resting her head on Robert’s shoulder, his arm around her waist.

“How long were you together in the beginning?”

“A little over a year.” He said, turning to press a kiss against Cat’s temple.

“Not going to ask what happened as it’s not my business but what are you going to do now? Does your wife know?”

“I don’t know, I never told her outright, but I’m certain she knew something was up.” He admitted, reaching down to soothe Cat’s hand as she rubbed them nervously together.

“How do you feel about that Cat?”

“About?”

“About being the other woman, cause not to be too blunt, that’s what you are.”

“It’s not like that, it’s more than that, I’ve loved him since the very beginning but,” she turned to Robert, “I accepted it was over, when you went back to Susan because she got pregnant, I knew that was the best for both of you, and I tried to just carry on,”

“I did too my love.” He whispered, pressing a kiss on her forehead.

“But I always loved you.” She smiled, snuggling back into his embrace.

Something Cat said gave Georgie a lightbulb moment.

“Cat, can I talk to you downstairs? Just something…” she asked, getting up to pull Cat up from the sofa.

“Won’t be long.” Georgie smiled, turning to Robert who was looking at them quizzically, as she led Cat down the stairs, and into the now studio flat.

She shut the door too, behind them, turning to look at Cat.

“Does he know?”

“Does he know what?” Cat asked, her eyes looking around at her clothing.

“Don’t play dumb with me Catherine Howard. Does.He.Know?”

Cat crumpled down into the overstuffed chair with a sob, “No.” she whispered, burying her head in her hands.

“Oh Cat…I’m so sorry. You need to tell him,” she said softly, as Cat stared at her in shock, “no, wait, listen and take it from me, from someone who was continuously lied to for three years, if, and it’s a big if, this thing you have with Robert stands a chance of going anywhere, then you need to tell him what happened. You can’t start anything with secrets. I made a conscious decision to tell Jeremy everything, even if it had nothing to do with him, as I lived with secrets and lies for three years and it will always destroy you.”

“I…I can’t…I can’t tell him; it will devastate him, and then he’ll leave again.” She sobbed, picking up a cushion to hug.

“He deserves to know. Look at me Cat,” Georgie looked at her friend, her empathy and compassion shining out to her, “If you don’t tell him and he finds out? You’ll lose him anyway.”

“How can I tell him? How can I say those words to him?”

“If you want to build something strong with him and go through his divorce with him and move in together, then you need to. Tom built our relationship on quicksand and it nearly killed me Cat. I don’t want that happening to you. If this isn’t strong enough to get through what you need to tell him, then it never will be.”

Cat snuffled, wiping her nose on the back of her dressing gown, last night’s make up smeared around her face.

“When did you become the adult?” she grumbled, knowing that George was right.

Georgie laughed, snorting.

“Since I almost punched my abuser straight in the face I guess. I faced my fear Cat, and I lived. You need to do the same and tell him.”

“Tell me what?” Robert walked through the doorway, “sorry the door was open, and I was bored, tell me what Cat?”

“Ok, you two need to talk, I’m going to call an uber and wait outside, Cat, text me later, and you,” she looked at Robert, “sit, listen and don’t judge. You’re in no position to judge her.” Georgie walked over to hug Cat and then left to pick up her jacket and bag before going outside to call an Uber.

She text Jeremy whilst she waited.

#Hey babe, mind if I join you guys, I’m in sudden need of getting drunk#  
#hey baby girl, yeah sure, the guys don’t mind, we’re at Caulfield’s Bar just down from the hotel. Everything ok?#  
#not sure, RDJ was there, I left them talking. Cat’s telling him everything#  
#shit#  
#yeah, shit. Cabs here, see you soon xx#

Georgie walked into the dimly lit bar, blinking from the bright sunshine outside. She peered around, hearing a booming laugh and immediately knew it was Mackie. She followed the laughter and found them all giggling and rolling around like teenagers with their first beer.

“Hey guys, mind if I crash your party? I need a fucking drink or ten after this morning.” She said, brightly slipping into a vacant chair next to Jeremy, knowing he’d put it there for her.

“Hey baby girl, you ok?” he leaned over to kiss her.

“Oh..oh..there’ll be none of that kissy stuff going on, you’re out with the boys now.” Mackie boomed, causing Seb to spit his beer over the table.

“Seems I have a lot to catch up with. I was at Cat’s for what? Little over an hour and you’re all half way pissed. Fucking lightweights, lot of ya.” She said, her South East London coming out.

“Oh, that a challenge missy?” Mackie leaned over, a glint in his smiling eyes.

“No, cause I’m lighter than you lot but hey, what the fuck, get some beers.”

Chris called the barman over to get order more beers, and Georgie sighed as she finally took hold of a bottle of Corona, complete with a wedge of lime. She expertly pushed the lime in, careful not to squirt the juice in her face, and took a long healthy swig.

“Fuck that’s better.”

“What happened?” Jeremy asked quietly.

“I think I left them about to enter in world war 3. Remember what I said last night about what happened to her? He didn’t know, and fuck, I think they’re serious about each other, but she was keeping it from him. He walked in on me telling her she needed to tell him, so I took the cowards way out and left them to it.”

She looked up to see three sets of eyes swivelled her way. She raised an eyebrow at Jeremy.

“S’ok, they saw your text and I had to tell them,” he glared at the three guys, “under pain of death, of course.”

“oh, of course.” She said dryly.

“Avengers pinky promise.” He laughed.

“You so made that one up.” She laughed, taking another swig from her beer.

“Uhuh, pinky promise is a thing.” Seb spat out, laughing.

“Ok, I believe you,” she looked at Seb, winking, “Thousands wouldn’t though.”

“It’s an Avenger thing, we take care of our own.” He said, his pale blue eyes staring at her, a smile on his face.

“Well that covers these three but you’re not an Avenger.” She countered, liking Jeremy’s friends more.

“Oooh burn baby!” Mackie cracked up with laughter at Seb.

She smiled mouthing the word sorry at Seb, who was looking wounded.

“I like this one.” Mackie laughed, looking at Jeremy, “ but she ain’t gonna take your shit, so you better watch it.” He finished his beer and picked up a fresh bottle.

“Hey, fucker, I don’t have any shit for her to take.” Jeremy laughed back, putting his hand on Georgie’s thigh.

“How’s Cat?” Chris asked as Seb and Mackie laughed together over something.

“Honestly? I have no fucking clue. I left her there with Rob, to sort some shit out. I had no idea that ‘they’ had happened, and it’s all so messed up. You know at least with Tom, there was no others to worry about, neither of us were married to another. We were both single when we got together, but,” she snorted, “we managed to fuck it up even without anyone else.” She turned to look at Jeremy, “ but then I met this one and it was all worth it. All of it, everything that ever happened was worth it cause of him.” She finished turning back to Chris, who smiled at her.

“Yeah well, ‘bout time this one had some good luck.” He held his hand out palm facing to high five Jeremy, who leaned over Georgie to do so, jogging her beer over her dress.

“Ooh you’re in trouble now Hawkeye.” Seb giggled.

“Nah, make him lick it off later,” Georgie winked, causing raucous laughter.

“Hey babe, you want me to do that now, you just need to say and I’m under the table.” Jeremy grinned, licking his lips.

“Down boy.” She laughed, her face flushing slightly.

“Hey, she’s a blusher.”

She glared at Mackie but unfortunately her face continued to flame so she turned and hid her face against Jeremy’s chest with a groan.

“Yes, yes she is.” He grinned, laughing.

“Hey babe, wake up, we’re leaving, we gotta go pack to catch our flight later.”

Georgie cracked open an eye and glared at him, she’d had one too many beers and had fallen asleep against his shoulder, much to the delight of Seb and Mackie. Chris had looked at her with empathy and a little delight and Jeremy had just pulled her closer, making sure she didn’t drool in her sleep.

“Oh,” she groaned sitting up, her neck muscles complaining. She and Jeremy were alone in the bar.

“The others left but they think you’re a hoot.”

“A what?”

“Fun babe, they think you’re a lot of fun. Right up until you passed out against my shoulder, then they just took the piss.” He laughed, helping her up out of her seat for the short walk back to the hotel. She knew she was going to be rancid in the morning and they still had a flight to catch that evening before they got home.

“Come on, we’ll get you a coffee, pack and get to the airport.”

“ok,” she groaned as they stepped out into the bright sunlight.


	48. Chapter 48

Georgie rolled over in bed, groaning. Her head hurt so much and why was it so damned bright?

“Good morning sleepyhead, thought you were never gonna wake up.” Jeremy said, smiling at her, as he looked through his tablet, propped up against the headboard.

She cracked open her eyes, blinking in the bright light.

“Hmmm…mmm?” she burbled, her mouth not yet working.

“Made you a coffee, but I guess it’s cold by now.” He smiled, motioning to the bedside table next to her, laughing as she slowly inched up the bed to sit up next to him, reaching out for her cold coffee.

“I guess alcohol and flying really doesn’t suit you, huh?” he looked up from his tablet as she gulped down the cold coffee almost without drawing breath, her hair was sticking up at odd angles and there was cute little pattern from her pillow imprinted on her cheek. She was just so adorable.

“Ya think…” she deadpanned, placing the cup down on the table and settling back down, under the duvet to rest her head on his sweat pant covered thigh.

He rested his hand on her head, stroking her hair gently.

“What time is it?” she asked, revelling in his warmth. Tahoe had been so cold compared to Los Angeles that she’d shivered all the way home from the airport and had only stopped once he’d wrapped himself around her to sleep.

“10am, sleepyhead, not getting the dogs from mom until midday so I wasn’t in a rush to get up this morning.”

“Crap, I was meant to start work at 9am, Cat’ll wonder where I am.”

“She called, said to take the day off, apparently she’s off sick.” He raised an eyebrow at her, a wry smile on his face.

“Did she say anything else?”

“No, and I didn’t wanna pry, but she sounded a bit sniffly.”

“Double crap, and it’s all my fault,” Georgie sighed, “ I was the one who pushed her to tell him what had happened.”

“And he deserved to know, God knows I’d want to know, if it was you, and God forbid we’d split and you were pregnant, I’d want to know.”

“What if I decided not to keep it?”

“You’d really not keep it?”

“What? Of course I would keep your child, I meant hypothetically, what would you do?”

He sighed, putting his tablet down and snuggling down, forcing her to move her head back onto her pillow until she was facing him.

“I know it’s your body, your choice, but if that ever happened, I’d beg you to have it and I’d bring it up.”

“Aww, and that’s why I love you, you’re a good man Jeremy, and anyway, that scenario is never going to happen, I’d always want to have your child, no matter the circumstances,” she sighed, “just wish my body would listen.”

Jeremy reached out to place a warm hand over her belly, “It’ll happen baby girl, you just gotta have faith.”

She smiled at him, reaching out to stroke his face.

“I know,” she frowned as she remembered his drunken skype call a couple of weeks previously, “J?” she began.

“Babe?”

“Do you remember when you called me on Skype? You were drunk.”

“Barely, I remember calling you, telling you I missed you and then, I woke up with my face on the tablet. Why, baby girl?”

“You said something, and it made me think but I never had the chance to talk to you about it.”

“What did I say? Cause I got no clue.” He smirked.

“You asked me if I thought it was you, that your ‘wrigglers’ were the reason we couldn’t get pregnant,” she began, as he stared at her wide eyes, a smirk on his face, “then you said that you’d been thinking it was me when it could be you.”

“Oh…” he replied, frowning at her words.

“And, I just wondered, do you think it’s me? That there’s something wrong with me?” she finished, her voice trailing off, as she played with his cotton t shirt.

“Oh baby girl, no, I don’t think there’s anything wrong with you, god, never listen to drunk me, I talk a lot of shit when I’m that drunk, I’m sorry, I…” he trailed off looking at her, “come here,” he reached out to pull her in for a close hug, smiling as she settled her head on his chest.

“I love you, and I don’t think there’s anything wrong with you at all.” He trailed his hand down her bare thigh, leaning in to press a small kiss against the corner of her mouth, smiling as she rolled off him onto her back, pulling him with her until he was settled comfortably between her thighs,

“Missionary huh? Not done this one for a while.” He chuckled, gripping her t shirt to pull it off her.

Georgie opened her arms pulling him down to kiss her, moaning as his tongue entered her mouth, lazily tangling with hers.

He trailed his hand down to her sleep shorts and, raising her arse, pulled them slowly down her legs, before trailing his hand slowly back up, tracing patterns on her sleep warmed skin.

Georgie shivered, feeling his warm hand on her. She grabbed the bottom of his t shirt and yanked it upward, nearly knocking him in the face.

“Oh God J, I'm so sorry,” she laughed as he struggled to get out of t shirt that had ended up wrapped around his head. He sat up and ripped it off, his spiky hair all over the place, a wide grin on his face, his eyes crinkled with laughter.

“Ah s’ok, you can make it up to me baby girl.” He grinned, waggling his eyebrows at her.

“Always.” She breathed as he press a soft kiss onto her breast, swirling his hot tongue around her nipple, his breath causing goose bumps on her skin. 

She groaned and buried her hands in his hair, scratching lightly on his scalp; knowing he loved it, as he moaned around her nipple, the vibration making her shudder. Slowly, he made his way down her body, nipping and kissing, licking and sucking until she was laid open just for him, her essence bared, her body on fire, waiting for him to stoke the flames further. He shrugged out of his sweat pants and slowly crawled his way back up her body until he was cradled in her embrace. He stared into her eyes, seeing his entire being reflected in her gaze. He bent to press a kiss on her open mouth as he slowly entered her, pushing inch by inch until he was fully sheathed. Georgie breathe deeply, loving the feeling of him resting inside her, filling her up, making her feel loved and adored and most importantly, wanted. She wrapped her legs around his waist, tilting her pelvis to give him deeper access. Slowly he moved inside her, gently nipping at her neck, his hot, wet tongue swirling patterns on her overheated skin, his chest pressed against her breasts, arms on either side of her shoulders, pinning her to the bed, feeling her every breath as he moved, tantalising and frustrating her in one movement. She groaned into his mouth, as he sped up, still slow at first, enjoying the feeling of being buried deep inside her and then faster and faster until he felt her muscles start to flutter around his cock. 

He pulled back from her kisses to watch her, knowing she would try to keep her eyes open, but they would always flutter close as she neared her abyss; as if she was so overwhelmed she couldn’t watch it happen. He looked down at her, watching for the tell-tale signs as her eyes began to roll and her mouth opened, her breathing quickening. He loved these moments; the private personal moments of making love to the woman he loved. She shuddered softly underneath him, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck, her nails digging into his shoulder blades as she suddenly stiffened under him, her back arching up into him. He hissed at the small pain, bending to kiss her, his eyes still open, watching her. He could feel his orgasm rising and he rode out the final few thrusts until he moaned into her mouth, his body tightening as he released. He slumped forward gently, burying his head in the crook of her shoulder, pressing a tender kiss as he relaxed, smiling as she gently wrapped her arms around him, holding him close.

The next few days were the busiest Georgie had ever been. Cat had been busy sending her more and more spreadsheets to work on, including the new Loki ones and she enjoyed the work, but she hadn’t had a single text to let her know that Cat was ok. Georgie continued to work on the finance figures and everything else that was thrown her way, suffering through yet another period until she’d had enough and called Cat, praying she’d answer the phone. It rang on until the answer machine kicked in; sighing she clicked the phone off, and buried herself in her work.

Jeremy kept quiet while this was going on, knowing that they had to work it out themselves. He’d heard that Robert had moved out of the house in Malibu and into another of his properties in the Hollywood Hills as the paparazzi were going mental over this. He’d text him but had yet to receive a reply and he’d gone silent on the Avengers chat. He only hoped that whatever was going on wouldn’t devastate the pair of them, as Cat was Georgie’s best friend and vice versa and Georgie would just crumble if Cat pulled away from her. He was worried about Georgie throwing herself into her work but reasoned that it was just a temporary thing whilst she worked through her feelings.

One good thing to have come out of all of it was Georgie’s deepening love for munchkin. He’d quite often missed the two of them only to find them in the garden playing with her children’s archery set or swinging on the swing set, and one memorable time they’d been dressed as cowboys and Indians and had been whooping and hollering, dancing around the small tepee he’d bought for munchkin. He knew in the back of his mind that it wasn’t exactly politically correct, but he just wanted his daughter to have as normal a childhood growing up as he’d had and so far he was doing ok on that score.

He’d received some notes on the new Hawkeye TV series, and while he was a little annoyed it wasn’t going to be a film; he would be the only original Avenger not to have had their own film, once the new Black Widow movie was released but he could see that after Endgame there wasn’t much wriggle room for Clint Barton to work with in stretching the character, and using a TV series to introduce the female Hawkeye was a good thing; after all just because Kate Bishop was going to be around, it didn’t mean Clint Barton wouldn’t be. One thing he wasn’t looking forward to was the intense workouts he was going to have to get back into to get into shape. Georgie was going to lose her mind when he started working on his biceps and triceps, she loved his arms as they were already, and he couldn’t wait to see her practically salivate over the new muscle growth.

Georgie sat back in her chair and sighed. It had been three weeks since the whole debacle at Cat’s and she’d still not heard back from her in a personal capacity, yes she’d continued to receive emails and updates from her but not one text or call, or even an email, if only to say, ‘fuck off, I hate you’. That would hurt like hell but at least she wouldn’t be in limbo. She slumped forward, her shoulders aching from the constant typing and mouse use. She smiled as she felt strong fingers digging into her shoulders and she groaned loudly as he hit a particularly painful knot.

“Still no word from Cat?” he asked, looking over her shoulder at her emails.

“No, it would appear I am persona non grata with her at the moment, and whilst I do understand that, hell I’d have been the same if she’d told me about Tom’s cheating, but it still hurts. She’s my best friend J, and…” she trailed off, turning to look at him, “What do I do if she never talks to me again? Oh, I should have left her to it, I should never have stuck my nose in. I said I wouldn’t judge her and yet I did exactly that in telling her to come clean, I just wanted her not to get hurt in the long run, I was so fucking high and mighty with her, ‘oh look I faced my fears and came through it, so why can’t you’,” she said annoyed with herself, “and look what it did? Three weeks and not a peep.”

“She’ll come round; you’ve been friends for too long to lose it over something like this.”

“I don’t know, when I think of what I would have done if she’d butted in when I was with Tom, and…”

“Would you have done that though? You’re stronger than that baby girl.” He smiled, bending to rub his nose against hers, before kissing her.

She sighed, “I wasn’t strong then. He had me under his spell so much that I believed everything he said to me, you know that. I only stopped believing him because I had you and Cat beside me, making me strong, and…oh god, I’ve ruined everything haven’t I?” she slumped forward against his shoulder, closing her eyes, breathing in his familiar warmth.

He hugged her tightly, allowing her to rest against him.

Georgie looked at her phone. It was almost ‘home’ time, and she had decided to send one more text to Cat. She was going to put it all on the line and trust what Jeremy had said about her friendship being too important to Cat to lose. She switched off the laptop and sat, steadying her breathing before starting to text.

#Cat, I realise that what I forced you to do was painful and horrible and was, in essence, not my business. I did to you what you wouldn’t do to me re: Tom, and I was wrong. In not wanting to see you get hurt I hurt you anyway and I'm so sorry. I understand if you want to step back from our friendship as I’ve not been much of one recently and will accept your decision, not matter how much it might hurt me. I will not text you again unless you ask me to. I love you, you’re my sister. Georgie xx#

She read and reread it until there was nothing more to do but press send.

Georgie wandered into the kitchen to find Jeremy. He was frying some chicken breasts for dinner, to go with a salad he’d already made. She switched on the coffee maker and he looked at her over his glasses. His eyesight was getting worse and he’d had to have a new eye test which had resulted in new varifocal glasses and contact lenses. Georgie was still getting used to him wearing glasses most of the time he was at home.

“You sure about more coffee G? you won’t sleep.”

“Mmmm, “ she murmured switching the coffee maker off and grabbing the new electric kettle she’d bought. She topped it up with fresh water and , plugging it back in, switched it on, turning to root around for her peppermint tea bags.

“You ok baby girl? You seem a bit meh.” He smiled, a tea towel slung over his shoulder, as he flipped the chicken in the frying pan, stopping to sprinkle more seasoning.

“I text Cat one last time. Told her I was sorry and that I’d accept it if she didn’t want to be my friend,” she sniffled, as tears pooled, “I told her I’d been a bad friend and wouldn’t text her again, unless she asked me to.” Her voice cracked and she turned back to her cup as the kettle boiled, pouring boiling water into the cup.

“Ah baby girl,” he sighed, feeling for her, “at least you’ll know though, right? S’gotta be better than not knowing?”

“Yeah, but it still hurts.” She replied, stirring the tea bag before adding some sugar.

A beep filled the small silence between them, and her hand flew to her jeans pocket.


	49. Chapter 49

Georgie looked at the text, her smile wavering.

# I don’t hate you; I just can’t talk to you right now. Am I worth so little to you that you step all over my happiness to prove how tough you are now? I told him everything as you left me no choice and he left, without a word. This is hard for me Georgie, and I can’t promise we’ll ever be the same. I’ll text you. Cat #

Wordlessly, she handed her phone to Jeremy as tears fell down her face.

“Well, at least she hasn’t said go fuck yourself, right?” he smiled softly, “And you now know how she’s feeling so you can work on that, right?”

“I’m feeling sorry for myself,” she mock glared at him through her tears, “stop being so logical.” She sniffled as he pulled her in for a hug.

“Dinners done by the way, if you’re hungry?” he motioned over to two bowls filled with chopped chicken and salad, with a honey and mustard dressing poured over.

“You always say the nicest things.” She quipped, wiping her eyes.

“Hey G? you ready? Come on slowcoach, we’re waiting. Ice cream is calling us.” Jeremy yelled up from downstairs.

It was almost mid-June and summer had hit Tahoe with a vengeance. Temperatures had hit the high 70s, early 80s and she had just sweltered outside, spending her lunch breaks sat out in the garden sunning her legs. Jeremy had promised to take her out for ice cream one day and had chosen a day when munchkin was with them.

“I’m coming, I'm coming, sorry I couldn’t find my converse.” She flew down the stairs to see him look her up and down, apparently liking her new jeans shorts that were not so much Daisy dukes but getting there.

“Seems I’m gonna be beating men off with a stick at the lake.” He murmured, peering at her from over his sunglasses, bringing her close to kiss her.

She giggled, “Think you’ll find I’ll be pulling the hair of women who will be after you, Mr ‘Sexy and I know it’ Renner. He was wearing his black sports shorts again but paired with a dark grey sleeveless t shirt that was cut low at the front and under the arms, allowing his chest to be seen as he walked. She slipped her hands into the armholes and wrapped them around his bare back.

“See this?” she murmured, bring one hand round to poke him lightly on the pec, “This is mine, definitely a case of they can look but if they touch, I’ll scratch their eyes out.” She laughed softly, winking at him.

“Hmmm…jealous? I think I like this possessive side of you,” he murmured, his voice full of promise as he nuzzled her neck.

“Daddy…Georgie, come on!”

He pulled back and grinned at Georgie as his little munchkin shouted out from the car outside.

“Her highness has called; we must do what she says.” 

Georgie laughed, picking up her summer bag, grabbing Jeremy’s black baseball cap from the side table and, making sure she had her sunglasses with her, followed him out to the SUV, shutting the door behind her. The dogs and munchkin all seemed to smile at her from the back seat as she walked over to the passenger door before climbing up and in.

“So, what music are we having today?” Jeremy asked, already knowing the answer.

“Frozen!” came the shout from behind him, as Georgie said “Moana!”

She turned to mock glare at the little girl who giggled back at her.

“Frozen or Moana?” Georgie asked, “or both? That way we can really annoy daddy.” She mock whispered.

“Yeah!” Munchkin squealed, laughing.

Jeremy just gave her a look over his sunglasses as she pulled up the Frozen soundtrack on the sound system, pressing play. She grinned back at him as Ana began asking Elsa if she wanted to build snowman, singing along as they drove down the long drive and out onto Tahoe Boulevard. The sun shone overhead, and all the windows were open, except for those in the back. Jeremy had set those at half open only, in case one of the dogs got it into his head to jump out, and by one, he meant Max. Monty was fast asleep on the back seat his snout pressed up against munchkin’s leg as she sang along with Ana and Elsa.

Georgie lent her elbow on the open window sighing with joy as she felt the sun on her face and smelt the hot summer grasses as they cruised down to the South Lake area, where, according to Jeremy, the best ice cream bar in the world was. It was called The Baked Bear, just over the county line in California, and it did sound intriguing; growing up in London, the ice cream she was used to in the summer was a Mr Whippy vanilla swirl sitting on a cornet and if she was lucky, a flake bar jammed into it. She’d never had an ice cream sandwich, much to Jeremy’s disgust at her deprived upbringing and childhood, and she was looking forward to trying it. The journey was going to take about 40 minutes and she settled back to enjoy the journey. She reached over with her free hand and laid it on his thigh as she looked out at the scenery. This was paradise for her; she was with a man she loved and his gorgeous daughter, soon to be her step daughter and she had never been happier. She sighed, smiling, turning to look at the side of his face as he concentrated on the road ahead. He was only ever serious when driving, especially when munchkin was aboard.

“You ok babe?” he asked, a broad smile on his handsome face.

“Yeah, everything’s just perfect,” she smiled then thought, “apart from the whole Cat thing that is,” she added on.

“So apart from Cat, everything is just perfect?” he chuckled.

“Absolutely,” she gently squeezed his thigh, “ I’ve never been happier, with you, munchkin, the dogs, my job, everything. It’s just perfect and I'm grateful.” She smiled, watching him drive.

He reached over to pat her leg, not taking his eyes off the road, a broad grin on his face.

“Love you G.”

“Love you too.” She left her hand on his thigh and leaned back in her seat.

She looked up at the menu, her mouth open slightly as she took it all in. There were so many to choose from she was completely lost. Different sandwich casings, and you could have a different top to the bottom, like a mix n match, which was then filled with your favourite ice cream and a topping was added. 

“Oh god, J, I don’t know, there’s so many. I’m in heaven.” She breathed as the server smiled at her, “I’m sorry, I bet you get that all the time.” Georgie smiled back; her eyes still glued to the menu. 

She took a deep breath, “Ok, I’d like a red velvet bottom,” she looked at Jeremy who’d sniggered, so she nudged him, “behave, you’re not five,” she turned back to the patient server, “white chocolate macadamia nut on top, filled with mint chip ice cream and,” she scanned the toppings, “oh there’s so many…no, I’ll have sprinkles.”

She turned to smile at Jeremy who handed over his card for payment. Munchkin was sat at a table already, half way through a Bear Bowl of brownie bits and Toasted S’Mores ice cream with mini M&Ms sprinkled on it.

“You sure you’re done? I mean there’s salted caramel and double chocolate…” he laughed as she glared at him.

“I don’t want to live with you anymore,” she mock huffed, “you’re mean.” She said pouting at him, trying not to laugh.

“Aww baby girl, you’d miss me.” He pulled her into a one armed hug, pressing a kiss on her temple.

“Yeah, ok, I’ll give you that…but we’re coming back here.” She relented in his grip.

“Ok, we can do that.” He let go of her to take possession of his own masterful creation of sea salt peanut butter cookie, filled with dark chocolate ice cream and covered in Oreo crumbles, in a cardboard box, complete with a spoon.

“Ooh that looks nice,” she peered at it as he pulled it out of her reach.

“Hands off my ice cream woman, those are fighting words.” He grinned, turning to go join munchkin.

She snorted with laughter, gasping as she was handed the largest ice cream serving she’d ever had to herself, complete with red velvet cookie cake and a white chocolate Macadamia cookie. She thanked the server and went to join her family.

“I can’t finish this. It has beaten me. I’m devastated.” She sat back from the table, groaning at the amount of ice cream and cookies she’d managed to put away.

“Eyes bigger than your stomach huh?” he grinned, putting his spoon into what was left of her serving.

“I never said you could share.” She deadpanned; one eyebrow raised until she ruined it by grinning.

“Georgie, I need the bathroom.” Munchkin said, her face full of ice cream and brownie crumbs, “will you take me?”

Georgie looked at Jeremy. This was not something she’d come across before and realised this was the first time she’d been out with the little girl.

“Ok sweetie, let me get up so Georgie can take you.” Jeremy said, turning to look at Georgie, an eyebrow raised in query.

“Of course, come on then, truth be told I need the loo too.” She said, getting up to lead her off to the bathroom.

They shared the big cubicle, Georgie watching as she balanced on the seat, her legs swinging.

“Did you enjoy your ice cream? I can tell you did, it's all round your face so don't forget to wipe that off when you wash you hands.” she said, waiting for munchkin to finish.

“Yeah, it was yummy. Daddy was laughing, it was nice.”

“What do you mean sweetie?”

“He didn’t laugh before.”

“Before what darling?” Georgie wondered.

“Before you. He was sad, he smiled but he didn’t laugh. Thank you for making my daddy laugh.”

“Oh honey, thank you, you are just the sweetest girl.” Her eyes filled with tears and she hastily blinked them away she bent to pull the little girls jeans up, almost losing her balance as she felt arms go around her shoulder and a soft, sticky kiss pressed on her cheek.

“Thank you darling. Are you ok to wait until I go to the loo?” she asked, as munchkin washed her hands and face, handing her a paper towel to dry her hands on.

The little girl nodded, and Georgie quickly had a wee.

She washed her hands and reached out for munchkin’s hand, leading her back to where Jeremy was waiting, her heart fit to bursting.

“Hey my two favourite girls, you ready? We'll go get the dogs and then go for a walk along the beach.”

“The beach!” munchkin squealed, running ahead of them as they said their goodbyes to the servers.

“You ok babe?” Jeremy asked as they strolled barefoot on the sand, the sun beating down, munchkin was ahead of them with both dogs, playing in the surf; both were keeping an eye on her.

“I’m fine, it was just something Ava said to me, it was just so…perfect.”

“What did she say?, and thanks for taking her to the bathroom, I didn't think how that was gonna play out.”

“Oh no problem," she smiled at him, their clasped hands swinging between them as they walked, "I nearly cried J, it was just so damn lovely, she thanked me for making you laugh again, she said you were sad before I turned up, but I made you laugh again.” Her eyes filled with tears and she was surprised to see his follow suit.

“I didn’t know she’d noticed.” He admitted, a lump in his throat thinking of his beautiful sympathetic child.

Georgie hugged him close, leaning in to kiss his cheek.

“She’s just…perfect J.”

“Aye, that she is.” He replied.

"I can only hope ours will be like her." she whispered, laying her head against his shoulder.

"They'll be half mine, course they will." he replied, a shit eating grin on his face.

"Oh you rotter." she laughed, pushing him, watching in horror as he stumbled in the sand and fell on his ass.

She stared at him wide eyed, watching as he got up, grinning at her before she took off at a rate of knots, hearing him laughing behind her as he scooped up munchkin from the surf to sit on his shoulders and ran after her.

She stopped, further down the beach and waited for them to catch up with her, hearing munchkin laughing at being on her daddy's shoulders, before he pulled her into a tight hug, laughing as he bent to kiss her.

"Perfect." he whispered to her hair, as they strolled along, listening to munchkin singing.

Georgie smiled. this was her heaven and nothing could possibly go wrong.


	50. Chapter 50

Georgie stared at her email in disbelief. She sat back her heart beating in abject terror. 

“J?” she called out from her office to the living area, her voice quavering.

“Yup?” he replied, getting up from the sofa to poke his head round the door.

“Read that and tell me it doesn’t mean what I think it does?” she asked, pointing at an open email.

Jeremy leaned over her shoulder, resting his head and read it. She could hear him muttering as he read.

“Oh…playing with the big boys now?” he teased, looking at her, his smile dropping as he took in the terror on her face.

“Oh baby girl, it’s ok, you’ll be fine. Kevin’s a nice guy, and you’ve been in meetings with him before.”

“Yes, but either on mute via Zoom, or sat so close to Cat I was practically in her lap. I’ve never been the one to answer directly either. I made sure she had everything she needed. For fucks sake…first she won’t talk to me and now she dumps this on me!” she ranted.

“She’s not dumped it on you, she’s recommended you to temporarily hold the fort, while she goes to London for a couple of weeks. Guess she got the promotion early then?”

“Or she’s been given it to get her out of LA for a while? I heard Rob went home.” Georgie pondered, her rant forgotten.

“Yeah, he did,” Jeremy sighed, “so what ya gonna do? Accept or…?”

“I have no choice. I am the only one who knows as much about the finance side of this project as Cat. I’m the one who gives her the bloody figures.” She groaned.

“When is it?” he scanned the email.

“Next Monday, and no, I can’t Zoom in, I have to be there. They’ve booked me a hotel room; I fly out Sunday and I’m back next Friday. I will be meeting with everyone involved over the week.”

“Oh, a whole week? I can’t…munchkin will be here next week.”

“I know and I was looking forward to her staying, but…shit, I have no choice J. If I say no, what’s to say they look a little closer at my Visa, plus it’s only for a little while and I can do the rest of it at home, they just want me to be familiar with everyone. Shit…”  
Jeremy wrapped his strong arms around her from behind and kissed her temple.

“It’s ok babe, munchkin’ll be over for longer in August, so maybe you can take a vacation then? We can go camping, just the 3 of us,” he paused, smiling, “plus the dogs.”

“In the trailer?” she asked, smiling at the thought of staying in his huge silver trailer, like old fashioned caravanning she’d done with Cat and her family.

“Yup.” He replied, smiling back at her, pressing small kisses along her jaw line and down her neck.

“Mmmm, that feels good, but J? I’m still working.”

He huffed, smiling as he pulled back, watching her turn her attention directly to the open email. 

He backed out of the room unnoticed as she quickly typed a reply and accepted the meeting.

“Hey baby girl, how was it?” Jeremy asked as Georgie answered his call.

“Oh it was good, they offered me Cat’s job on a temporary basis for a six weeks.”

“Six? Thought it was only meant to be for a couple?” he questioned, sitting down on the sofa.

“Oh God, me too, but they liked my presentation of the finance at the meeting…oh God J, I was shitting myself when I turned up this morning and everyone was like ‘hey you’re here, that’s cool, wanna coffee?’. It was totally surreal, so I took my seat, Kevin opened the meeting and then we sat and talked through all the projected finance for the first 4 TV series, including Hawkeye, then I did my presentation, they loved the clear slides, showing what would be spent and where. Then we chatted a bit more and it ended. I was like, ‘oh, is that it?’ which of course it wasn’t, Kevin then asked if I would take over from Cat for the next six weeks, as it’s going to take her quite some time to get the London office set up the way they want it, plus I think they’ve given her some time off, or so I heard…there’s so much gossip in this place. Everyone was asking me how she was and all I could say was fine. It’s not like I know is it? She won’t bloody talk to me.”

“You sound happy.”

“I am happy, why wouldn’t I be? I have a good job, albeit temporary, a beautiful soon to be step daughter and a couple of dogs…oh and then there’s this guy.”

“What guy?”

“Oh you wouldn’t know him. He’s adorably dorky at times, but he’s sweet and kind…”

“Sounds nice, where did you meet him?”

“Oh at some party. I didn’t like him to begin with but then he helped me when I needed it the most and you know? He’s a bit like mould, he grew on me.”

“Mould?” he laughed, pausing, “we are talking about me right?”

“Of course, who else, doofus.” She laughed.

“Then tell me more about him…” he whispered suggestively into the phone.

“Well, he’s extremely sexy, the sexiest man I’ve ever met, and the things he does with his fingers and tongue ought to be outlawed,” she purred, pausing as a knock could be heard in the background, “sorry J, gotta go, the team are taking me out for dinner, talk tomorrow?”

“Ok babe, but I wanna talk to you about a possible” he stopped as the phone went dead, “date for our wedding.” He trailed off, sighing, putting the phone back in his pocket before going to see about his own dinner.

Georgie was run off her feet all week. She had meeting after meeting as more projections and figures were piled onto her and she quite often ended up working until well after 10pm in the small office they’d given her after she’d refused to use Cat’s. It felt like a betrayal to take her office even if Cat had been the one to suggest her for the job. She had discovered that she was only to take over on the finance side of things and that all the other responsibilities Cat had would be parcelled amongst other members of Cat’s team and fortunately they all now reported to another manager. She would have hated it had she been asked to manage the team as well. She would report directly to Kevin though, as Cat did.  
She hadn’t been able to talk to Jeremy every day as she’d promised to do. Some nights she was working till late and other nights she was dead to world by 8pm. She’d text that morning him telling him she was looking forward to seeing him that night and what time she was getting into Reno/Tahoe airport, asking him to pick her up. He hadn’t replied but she’d been so busy she’d forgotten to check until she was on the way to the airport. Nothing. She tucked her phone back in her bag and sat back on the short journey into LAX, a small ball of anxiety beginning in the pit of her stomach. She tried ringing him just before she was due to board but just got his answer machine. She left a short worried message before she was forced to board. 

“J, it’s G, please call me as soon as you get this message, you haven’t answered me all day and now I’m worried, love you.”

She turned her phone off and boarded her flight, worrying if something had happened to him. This was so unlike him. She sat in her seat on the plane getting more and more worried. What if something had happened to munchkin and they were at a hospital and that was why he couldn’t take her calls. All manner of disasters were going through her head as the small plane took off for the hour flight.

“J? it’s me again, I’m at Reno airport about to get a cab home. Please call me. Let me know you’re ok, God J, I’m so worried. Just call me.” 

She tried to quell the rising panic in her voice. She waited silently in line for a cab, grateful it didn’t take too long until she was on her way home. The closer they got and still no call, the greater her anxiety level rose until she was just about keeping it together. They reached the front gate and tried calling the house but there was no answer, so she was forced to retrieve her bags and enter through the side gate, using her code. Slowly she began to walk down the drive, dreading what she could find inside.

She opened the front door and dragged her bags through, dropping them in the hallway. She could hear laughter from the living room and frowning, walked along the hallway. She stood staring in disbelief at the massive two person tent that was in the middle of the living room, furniture dragged against the walls, mess all over the floor. She could hear muffled laughter and voices; the high pitch chatter of munchkin and Jeremy’s low growly laughter. She stood, not knowing what she was feeling. Immense relief that they were apparently fine and intense anger that he’d not answered any of her calls and texts.

“Hello?” she called out, staring as two cowboys peered round the tent blinking at her.

Munchkin was the first to react, get out of the tent and running over to her.

“Georgie! I missed you.” The little girl squealed hugging her legs.

Georgie bent down to hug her tight. “I missed you too munchkin. Have you been having fun?”

“Yeah, we had sleep overs.”

“Sleep overs?” she looked up at Jeremy who had scrambled out of the tent, removing his cowboy hat, and was busy tidying toys and papers away.

“We slept in the tent.”

“Since when?”

“Since she got here. You weren’t here so I got the tent out to make her happy.”

She flashed him a look that stopped him in his tracks.

“Checked your phone today have you?” she asked, acid biting through.

“Nah, it’s been upstairs all week. We’ve been camping out haven’t we munchkin? no phones allowed.”

“You never told me this over the phone.” She questioned.

“Did I have to?” he replied walking over.

She turned to the little girl and smiled brightly, “So cowboy, have you had your bath tonight?”

“No, daddy said baths are for morons.”

“Oh he did, did he? Well your daddy smells bad. How about I give you a bath and then you go to bed in your bed tonight?” Georgie said to her.

She turned to look at her daddy, who smiled brightly at her nodding.

“Georgie’s right munchkin, it’s the end of the holiday bub. Go grab your pillow from the tent and go get ready for your bath. We’ll be up in a minute.” He waited until munchkin was in the tent before grabbing Georgie’s arm and propelling her to the kitchen.

“What the fuck?” he growled, his voice low, “You’re away all week; the week munchkin is here, and you come home with this pissy attitude. What my daughter and I do in my own home is up to me.”

“Don’t you dare talk to me like that! I text you this morning telling you that I missed you and that I couldn’t wait to get home and I got no reply. You still hadn’t replied by the time I got on the plane, so I called, and you didn’t answer,” she paused, angry tears gathering in her eyes.

“I didn’t check my phone, I told you that.” He hissed, keeping his voice low.

“And how I was meant to know? Do you know what went through my head when I got your fucking answer machine?”, her eyes flashed, “that something had happened to munchkin and you were in a bloody hospital! No texts, no calls. Do you have any idea what that did to me? And then I come home expecting the worst and the two of you are playing cowboys in a bloody tent in the middle of the bloody living room!” she threw her arms up in exasperation, “ I was imagining one or both of you lying in a hospital bed and you’re in a bloody tent. Thanks Jeremy, thanks a lot. Now if you’ll excuse me I’d like to go spent what little time I have with munchkin before she goes back tomorrow.” She stalked away from him and stomped up the stairs, taking a few moments to compose herself when she reached the top.

She sat on the toilet seat watching the little girl playing with her toys in the bath, laughing as she made them dive under the soapy water. She was clean and her hair washed but she’d wanted a few more minutes to finish her game. What game she was playing Georgie had no clue, but she was happy and that’s all that mattered. She heard their bedroom door open and close and she sighed.

“Don’t be sad Georgie. Daddy missed you.”

“I’m not sad sweetie, I’m just tired, as I suspect you are…I see you trying to hide your yawns young lady. Come on hop out so I can dry you and we can get you tucked up into bed.”

“Ok…will you read me a story?”

“You want me to?”

“Yeah” munchkin replied climbing out of the tub, sloshing soapy water on the floor and bathmat.

“Daddy! Georgie’s going to read me a story.”

“Is she bub? That’s nice.”

Georgie turned to look at him as he stood in the doorway, his phone in his hand. His eyes were a little red and she wondered why. She finished pulling up munchkins pj bottoms and helped her slip her top on, before she led the little girl past Jeremy and into her bedroom.

He looked at the wet bathmats and floor and sighed as he went to clear up.

“And then, ice came shooting right out of Elsa’s hands, scaring everyone in the ballroom…” Georgie stopped as she noticed munchkins eyes had closed. Gently she put the book back onto the shelf before bending down to press a soft warm kiss on the little girl’s forehead, before she turned the night light on and the lamp off.

“Good night sweetie.” She whispered closing the door behind her.

She wandered back down stairs to find Jeremy had tidied the living room up and was resting on the sofa. The tent had been dragged outside onto the lawn. Sighing she walked towards him, sitting down next to him.

He held his phone up, “got your messages babe, and the voicemails…,” he sighed deeply, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to panic you like that, I…we were having such a great time. We used to do daddy daughter days which we haven’t done in a while…”

“Since I got here.” She said, turning to face him  
.  
“Well, yeah, but that’s no one’s fault, just how it went, but I thought we’d have a daddy daughter week and I guess I forgot to look at my phone today. I knew you were due home, so I didn’t bother to pick it up.”

“You scared me so much Jeremy. I was frantic inside, wondering what the hell had happened.”

“I know, I heard your voice, I’m so sorry baby girl.”

He held his arms open for her to snuggle inside his embrace.”

“Don’t do that to me again, please? If I lost either one of you, I don’t know what I’d do.” She whispered, her head snug against his chest.


	51. Chapter 51

Georgie groaned as she felt Jeremy slip into her from behind. He had woken her up slowly that morning using his fingers, bringing her to a state where all she wanted was him inside her. He had been delighted to accept the request.

“Oh my god…” she breathed as the angle he thrust at hit her spot, she moved backwards against him, wanting more but he was holding back.

“Uhuh, no, you’re not controlling this baby girl, I am.” He growled, reaching forward to nip at her ear.

She stiffened slightly, arching her back at his words.

“Yes sir,” she breathed, feeling him pulling out slowly before he slammed back in, filling her fully, “Oh…” Georgie trailed off, bright stars beginning to flash behind her eyes, and she squeezed them shut against the rush of electricity that had been building up. Her hair lay damply across her forehead, but she didn’t have the motor control to move it as he continued to pound into her.

“You like this baby girl? Like the way I control you? You feel my cock inside you?” he murmured, his voice low and dark.

“Oh god yes.” She managed to whimper as she felt herself hanging on the edge, “Please…”

“Please what baby girl?” he growled, holding off his own orgasm with gritted teeth.

“Please…touch me.” She whispered; her mouth dry.

Jeremy smiled and reached down to lightly rub her clit, groaning as he felt her tip over into the abyss and clench hard around him, her muscles fluttering as she flooded his cock.

He yelped as he released into her, hard and fast, like it was ripped from him.

He lay, still inside her, feeling his heart beating rapidly, out of breath, as he slowly came down from his high.

He sat in the kitchen, watching Georgie pour herself another coffee. It had been fun to wake her up with sex; she had been so busy the past few weeks he couldn’t remember the last time they’d woken each other that way, except being woken up so early on a Saturday morning was doing nothing for her caffeine intake as she guzzled half the mug, in almost one go.

“Hey, you want a mug with that coffee?” he joked, as she turned to grin at him.

“Very funny, seeing as you’re the one who woke me so damn early this morning. Ugh, I’m just so tired,” She groaned, cracking her neck muscles as she walked over to sit next to him, “Can I just sleep here?” she grinned, resting her head on his shoulder as he read through some emails on his tablet.

“I meant to ask you, are you coming to Comicon with me?” Jeremy asked, as he opened an email from SDCC, with his schedule inside which had been forwarded by his team. 

Georgie had been quite surprised to find he had a team as they were all based in LA and he’d mentioned them, until she’d overheard him one evening on the phone to someone talking about his calendar, and the shooting timetable. She had asked who was on the phone and he’d told her about his team back in LA. He had a PA, an accountant and Maria, who assisted him on set. Georgie had already met Maria back at the premiere, and vaguely recalled Jeremy talking about his accountant, but she had no clue there was someone who basically ran the working side of his life for him.

“Oh, didn’t I tell you? Kevin’s already invited me as part of the production team for the new TV series, so I’m already going, I’ll be there for the whole four days. I’ve never been before and I’m excited, but quite nervous. You’ve been before, what’s it like?” She said, pressing a soft kiss against his shoulder.

“Oh right, the whole four days?” he said nonchalantly as he was only scheduled to show up for a surprise on the Saturday in Hall H.

“Oh yeah it was very last minute as it was supposed to be Cat but she’s still in London until the 22nd and will miss out on SDCC this year. I feel bad for her, as I know it’s because of RDJ and because he’ll be there, and it feels like she’s being punished for loving him, but what can I do? I can’t refuse to go as they’ll get rid of me and then where will I be? Up shit creek without a visa.”

“Why would they get rid of you?”

“Well, it wouldn’t look good would it? Being given so much responsibility and then turning it down.”

“Could always have a spousal visa you know.” He said, still staring at his emails. 

They had finally decided on a date. Jeremy had sat her down one evening and forced her to think about a wedding date, so they had gone through his calendar to find the perfect date that they and his family would be free to attend and had come up with June 22nd, 2020. They had already sent out hold the date notes to those they wanted to attend and were looking forward to sitting down, at some point, and planning it. It was going to be held at their house, so that made it easier in terms of a location, and catering, but Georgie still had no idea what she wanted to wear, or the colours for her bridesmaid. She was determined to have Cat, even if she had to force her at knife point as she still hadn’t really spoken with her since the thing with Robert. Georgie was going to give her until the time she was back in LA to come round, otherwise she was going to go to Cat’s house and have it out with her. Both Jeremy and Georgie privately thought that three months was long enough.

“And bring everything forward? J, no, we can’t do that, besides when would we do that? You’re busy for the next month and a half, I’m busy until the 22nd of this month, then we’ve got 2 weeks next month on vacation, which you still haven’t told me where we’re going, you know. Don’t think I’ve forgotten about that, Mr I’m keeping secrets,” she smiled, pulling back to look at him, “so, not unless we run off to Reno or Vegas and get married in A Chapel of Love, or whatever those places are called…” she trailed off as she saw an impish grin on his face.

“We could do. We could do that and then just hold a big fuck off party next year to celebrate.”

“But what about your family, what about our friends? Don’t you want them with us?”

“Do you?” he asked one eyebrow raised.

“Of course…”

“But why? They’re not getting married, we are.”

“J, you did it this way last time and…” she paused, taking a deep breath, “No, I don’t think I want that.” She finished, as he turned to look at her.

“What do you want then baby girl? We decided on a date but not the specifics, only that it was going to be here.” He asked, his voice soft.

“I want the whole big day, the white dress, the flowers, munchkin in a cute little bridesmaid dress, walking next to Cat as the sun shines through the trees, our friends and family watching, as I walk to you and commit myself to you in front of them all,” she smiled, “I know, it’s cliched, but when I was engaged to James, we could only afford the local registry office and a small reception in the upstairs of a local pub. At the time I thought it didn’t matter, as I was marrying the man I loved, or thought I did anyway, so I tamped down on what I really wanted. Even my dress was second-hand, beautiful but second-hand nonetheless, and now I…we can afford it, I want my dream wedding J.”

“Wow, you really have thought about this haven’t you?”

“Every girl does, no matter what she says, even Cat, and no, you will not get that out of me even on pain of death, as I’d rather die than face her…” she paused, grinning.

“Bet I could…” he teased, moving closer to her.

“You really wanna go there?” she flexed her fingers, making him move back, clamping his arms tight to his sides. 

Georgie had discovered he was extremely ticklish, to the point of being reduced to tears on the floor, as he’d hyperventilated once. She’d felt so awful she’ had only tickled him a couple of times since then, and even then only lightly.

“Ok, no teasing, no…” he looked at her wide eyed.

“Ok.” She smiled leaning in for a kiss.

“So, as we’ve got the whole weekend to ourselves, what do you want to do?” he asked, shutting down his emails.

“Well, I really ought to finish off that painting I’ve been meaning to finish, and you’ve got that van to look at. Weren’t you going to change the oil and the brakes?, plus I’ve had that delivery of bedding plants I was going to put in. All the little things I’ve been putting off to spend time with munchkin.”

“Aww, yeah my truck,” he groaned, rubbing his face, “all the crap I’ve been meaning to do to. Oh well,” he sighed, his face suddenly brightening, “you know what else we need to do?”

“No…” she trailed off warily.

“Food shopping.”

The look on her face set him off into peals of laughter and kept him going all the way to the supermarket.

Georgie had survived day one of the San Diego Comic-con, even managing to nip out and wander round the stalls for a bit before hurrying backstage again in Hall H. Even though she’d not had much to do, she’d enjoyed every minute of it, especially getting to finally meet the guys who were in Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. She had been introduced to them and had just gaped at Clark Gregg like some schoolgirl with a crush. He had taken it well, especially after learning she was Jeremy Renner’s girlfriend and had promised to never tell Jeremy that she’d fangirled over him. She’d closed her eyes and groaned in complete embarrassment that had lasted all the way to finding out they were all invited to dinner that night and she’d had to laugh to find herself sat next to him.  


Sighing she sat down on her bed and removed her shoes to rub her poor tired feet. It was only 10pm but she was exhausted. She lay back on the bed and phoned Jeremy to see what time he was arriving. Since finding out that she was going to be there from the Thursday until Sunday afternoon, he’d managed to get a back stage access all areas pass from Friday to Sunday to spent time with her. He’d told her he’d be arriving on the Thursday evening, as he needed to pick up a couple of things beforehand.

“Hey babe.” He answered.

“Hey you, where are you?”

“Downstairs, checking in. What’s the room like?”

“Corner room, bay view, king size bed. I got upgraded thanks to you staying with me.” She laughed, “they had me in a small double room to begin with until I mentioned you’d be staying with me, and all of a sudden I get the huge room with a bay view and something called Club Access, which I have no idea about but it sounds cool, and there’s a huge shower that I was about to get into, but if you’re on your way up…”

“I’m coming up baby girl.” He growled, laughing, as she yawned half way through, “Was it a hard day?”

“It was tiring. I snuck out into the stalls and wandered round for a bit, so many Natasha’s and Thor’s, I never realised so many people were into dress up.”

“Cosplay.” He stated.

“Huh?"  
"It’s called cosplay, not dress up, baby girl.”

“Oh ok, well anyway there were hundreds, and some were really well done. I even saw a Hawkeye and the costume so spot on I had to go and tell him. He saw my pass and almost squealed. I’ve never had a grown man squeal at me before, it was quite weird.”

“Getting in the elevator, see you in a minute or so, gonna lose signal.” Jeremy told her.

“Ok.” She smiled, clicking the phone off before peeling her clothes off to put on the comfy dressing gown that hung on the back of the bathroom door. 

She was sprawled out on the bed, with CNN on in the background when she heard the door click open. She got up to pad softly over to where Jeremy was holding the door open with one hand to allow the porter to carry in his bags. He placed them by the sofa and Jeremy quickly tipped him before shutting the door behind him.

Georgie looked at the 4 large dress bags and one small suitcase with a puzzled look on her face.

“What the hell have you brought?” she laughed, walking over to unzip one of the bags.

“No!, don’t…,” he cried out, reaching out to grab her hand, a grin on his face, “Allow me,” he unzipped one of the bags, looked inside and zipped it back up, “my outfit for Saturday, ah,” he cried, pulling out what looked at first to be a red and black onesie, “my outfit for tomorrow.” He held up the onesie and she started laughing as she looked at the Spiderman costume.

“Spiderman? You’re going to wander round the stalls as Spiderman? And who am I going as? If you say Ned, I will kill you.” She stated flatly.

“I did think of that but then I thought you can go as your name sake.”

“There’s no Georgie in Marvel, is there?”

“Nah but there is a Widow.” He deadpanned opening another dress bag to pull out a tight fitting black suit, complete with boots and a red wig.

“Where the fuck did you get these?” she took hold of the costume and held it up against her, marvelling at how real it looked.

“I may have asked a huge favour of Ronny, remember her, she did your outfit for the premiere, the wigs real hair by the way. I borrowed one of your caps to give her your head size.”

“Yeah, I remember Ronny. When did you ask her?” she asked incredulously. This must have taken ages.

“A few weeks ago.”

“She did this in two weeks? Fuck me.” Georgie exclaimed.

“I plan to,” he smirked, “but yes she’s very talented and remembers figures, so she remembered yours.”

“It’s made to fit?”

“Yeah, they both are.”

“Holy shit, remind me to send her some flowers.”

“Already did, along with a PS4 for her kid and a shit load of games.” Jeremy grinned, grabbing both costumes to hang them up.

“I can’t believe you did this.”

“Well, when I asked you if you were coming with me, I might have already known about it. Kevin called me about Hall H on Saturday, about a month or so ago, and he may have mentioned you were already going, and helped me set this up.”

“You are an ass.” She grinned at him.

“But I’m your ass.” He grinned back.

“Not America’s ass though…” she deadpanned, squealing as he barrelled into her, pushing her back onto the bed, unwrapping her dressing gown.

“I’ll show you America’s ass, woman.” He growled, bending to kiss her.


	52. Chapter 52

Georgie stood backstage in one of the private Marvel green rooms, watching her errant partner struggling, grinning as he finally managed to pull on the skin tight reproduction costume, zipping it up at the side. She was stood straight as her costume was a bit tight and unwieldy and she was having problems bending in it.

“Fuck, how does Holland do this? Oh yeah, CGI. It’s easy when it’s not real.” He blew out a breath, wondering if this was a mistake. Georgie had pulled her leather costume on with not too much effort and he’d grinned at her, taking up the unspoken challenge.

“Some of the costumes must be real though, plus Holland doesn’t have your muscles, so there is that…” she deadpanned, her mouth twitching slightly as he cocked his head at her, his eyebrows raised.

“Put your mask on Parker, let’s go, and remember no calling me Tasha.”

“Huh?” Jeremy looked at her puzzled.

“Your voice calling me Tasha? Here? With these people? They will know who you are in a heartbeat.”

“Huh…didn’t think about that did I?” he shrugged.

“No, just how I’d look in this costume. It’s so bloody tight I can barely breath, If I drop anything you’re picking it up, I’m not bending down in this. Knowing my luck, it’ll split, and some fucker will take a photo…”She grinned, knowing Jeremy would be the one taking the photo.

In their defence when asked later, they did last an hour before Jeremy gave the game away by laughing loudly at a bobble head Hawkeye figure he’d found and bought. Unfortunately for him, his laugh was well known and a few fans around them looked sideways at him and Georgie had shut her eyes briefly before word had spread and all of a sudden they were surrounded on all sides by people pushing at them to get closer to Jeremy.

“Games up, laughing boy.” She’d whispered as he held her hand tightly. 

He’d removed his mask and had agreed to some selfies before security had come to rescue them. He’d told her after they’d got back in the green room that he’d been given a tracker with a silent alarm on it just in case of difficulty. Georgie had not found it funny. Jeremy was still laughing over the Hawkeye bobble head when Kevin called him out on stage to showcase the new Hawkeye TV series that was to be filmed in 2020.

Jeremy stepped into the vastness of Hall H and smiled. This was what he both loved and hated; he loved bringing his craft and talent to people but hated having to perform like a circus dog.

“Jeremy Renner, everyone!” Kevin Feige introduced him as he made his way through the pathway, blocked off with screaming fans leaning over the barriers, flashbulbs going off, a camera stuck in his face. It was mental every time, but he did love the recognition, deep down in his soul; that recognition that he was good at what he did. In some way he felt like Barton; more than just an archer.

“Hey everyone, how are you all? Excited for this?” he paused as the crowd roared back at him.

“Cause you know that Barton, he’s just a human, he’s not enhanced, or a super soldier, but he’s still a hero, and you know what that means? That you all have a hero inside you too.” He smiled at the crowd hearing them roar in agreement, breathing deeply, feeling their energies surrounding him. 

He looked to the side and spotted Georgie standing smiling at him, back in her jeans and blouse combo, hidden behind one of the large curtains and he winked at her before turning back to the audience to bow and stand beside Kevin. His had been the last of the TV series to be announced and he smiled, gritting his teeth as the other actors made their way back to the stage, knowing that Tom would be one of them. He turned to look at Georgie, but she’d gone. He smiled as Elisabeth and Paul joined him on the stage, putting themselves between him and Tom, who stood with Sebastian and Mackie on the end, next to Kat Dennings and Emily VanCamp.

“Just breath and smile my friend, we’ve got you.” Elisabeth whispered to him as he hugged her.

“Thanks Lizzie.” He smiled back, waving at the audience. It irked him that Tom always got the biggest roars and screams.

Jeremy made his way backstage and, picking up a couple of bottles of water from a nearby hospitality station, looked for Georgie. After what had happened at Robert’s house he wanted her nowhere near Tom. He spotted her seated over in a corner, the flash of her red blouse making him smile as he got closer to her, plopping himself down in a chair next to her and reaching over to hug her. 

“You ok baby girl?”

“I’m fine, I don’t think he’s going to come anywhere near me, not with everyone around. I think he’d be stupid to try.”

“I know, I just don’t want you near him.”

“Thanks babe.” She whispered, leaning in to kiss him.

He heard voices and smiled as he spotted Sebastian and Mackie coming over to them, taking up all available spaces at the table. Lizzie and Paul were over talking to Tom.

“Incoming.” He grinned.

“Hey it’s sleepy drunk girl.” Mackie boomed as he sat down, smiling at Georgie who felt herself flush a pale pink as she grinned back.

“I never said I could match you in alcohol, just that I was going to do my best.” She laughed, smiling hello at Sebastian as he leaned over to hug her.

“Hi sweetie, you ok?” he asked, smiling as she nodded.

“I’m fine, just a little wary, I mean he doesn’t bother me anymore, I just don’t particularly want to talk to him, you know? Hey did Jeremy tell you about our earlier escapade?”

“No, pray tell, what did you do this time Hawk guy?” Mackie laughed.

The table got a little quiet as Jeremy told them all what he and Georgie had done and who they’d dressed as then exploded into laughter at Jeremy outing himself with a laugh and having to be rescued by security.

“Ah man, you as Spiderling, I gotta see that. Got any pics?” Mackie asked, leaning over to peer down at Georgie’s phone.

Laughing, she opened her photos and scrolled through until she found the photos of them dressed up.

Mackie had tears in his eyes as he scrolled through the recent pics, whistling as he looked at Georgie dressed as Widow.

“Damn girl, if I wasn’t married and you weren’t shacked up with Spiderling, then whooo.” He passed the phone over to Sebastian who raised his eyebrows.

Jeremy reached out to place an arm over her shoulder and smiled.

“Look but don’t touch guys.” He grinned, as Georgie held her hand out for her phone.

Sheepishly Mackie handed it back to her, smiling as he did.

“But damn you make a fine Widow.”

“Thank you, but I think I’ll stick with production, besides that costume was brutal, how does anyone move in those kind of things? Scarlett must be made from elastic to have flexibility in that thing.”

“Yours was leather, hers is lycra…” Jeremy admitted, grinning at her, wiggling his eyebrows.

Georgie stared at him, her mouth opening then closing as she took in what he’d just said.

“I have nothing…” she admitted, her mouth twitching, “well played Hawkeye, you dressed me in a leather catsuit for over an hour. There will be retribution, maybe not now, maybe not tomorrow, but someday you will get your comeuppance over this Mr Renner.” 

She raised an eyebrow at him before nipping in for a quick kiss.

“Ugh, you two are just too sweet,” Sebastian grumbled, grinning.

Jeremy stuck his tongue out at him, laughing.

“You’re all just boys.” Georgie said with a smile.

Georgie sat back and smiled. She was surrounded by people who had gone out of their way to protect her from coming into contact with Tom. She let her gaze go round the room, feeling at peace and accepted. Mackie and Seb took the piss out of her and grumbled at her and Robert called her Persephone. She felt she was part of this group of misfits.

“So, who’s up for round two of let’s drink all the beer.” Seb asked.

“No, I have to work tomorrow, you know, unlike you miscreants…” she winked back at him, “You guys go out, get drunk, have fun.” She turned to Jeremy, “Think I’ll go back to the hotel for a nap. I’m exhausted.”

Jeremy looked at her, seeing the slightly raised eyebrow and wry grin on her face and he stretched, faking a yawn.

“Yeah, me too, sorry guys, but a nap sounds heavenly about now.”

“Nap, my chocolate ass.” Mackie grinned.

“Well, a bed will be used.” Georgie retorted, Jeremy laughing beside her.

“Did you have a good time today baby girl?” Jeremy asked her from the bathroom.

Georgie was stretched out on the bed, wearing a new white Hawkeye t shirt with a purple bullseye across the chest that she’d managed to pick up on their stroll around the stalls.

“I did, and I loved what you said to the audience about every one of them having a hero inside them. That was lovely. A really kind thing to say.”

“Kind?” he queried, as he went to run the shower, a plush white towel wrapped around his waist.

“Hmm, a lot of your fans have disabilities and to tell them they’re heroes is kind.”

“Didn’t think of it like that I just wanted people to know they’re stronger than they think they are. If Barton can do it, then so can they.”

“like I said,” Georgie smiled at him from the doorway, “kind.”

“I like your t shirt. Look better on the floor.” He grinned, dropping the towel, opening the shower door.

“I like your…way of thinking.” She grinned, stripping and reaching for his hand.

Georgie slumped back on the bed, her breathing ragged as Jeremy’s tongue delved deep inside her. She wasn’t sure she could survive another orgasm, but he was determined to wring one more out of her; that or kill her through excessive sex. She wasn’t sure which and her mind fog just grinned back at her.

“Hnnng” she breathed, feeling his fingers brushing that spot deep inside her. 

Her legs splayed open trembling as he pushed against the spot inside and her clit at the same time, his tongue lapping her. She felt wantonly exposed and didn’t care. She felt the heat rising again and groaned, not having the strength to hold it off as it flashed across her. She clenched around his fingers, her heart rate increasing as he continued to press down on her clit. She was engorged and felt like she was going to burst out of her skin, sweat dripped down her body. Hot strings of electricity flowed through her as his tongue circled her clit, sucking and licking, causing her toes to curl back. She could feel intense pressure building and she began to pant, trying to catch her breath, her back arching against the bed as she gripped the bedsheets tight, a high pitched squeal leaving her as she felt the dam burst and she came so hard, her creamy juices spraying across Jeremy’s face and mouth. Georgie’s entire body shook, and her eyes were screwed tight against the onslaught of feelings and emotions that were ripping through her. 

She reached blindly down to push him away from her, her face wet with tears and curled up into a ball to ride out the aftershocks, feeling him move up to spoon her from behind, soothing small talk as he brushed her sweaty hair from her face, holding her tight as she trembled against him.

“Hey baby girl, it’s ok, I’ve got you.” He whispered, holding her trembling body tight to his, loving her, as she settled down. 

Weird aftershocks ran lazily through her as she lay, safe in his arms, on the edge of sleep.

“Guess that was you squirting then.” He chuckled, kissing her ear, feeling inordinately pleased with himself.

“I…I don’t know, that…was intense. I think you broke me…” She whispered back sleepily.

Jeremy pulled back from her and tucked the covers over her to let her sleep. He was hungry and ordered some room service while she slept, jumping in the shower for a quick wash whilst the food order was being prepared. He ordered a sandwich for her as he knew she’d be hungry when she woke. Jeremy was by no means sexually naïve; he’d been around so to speak but he’d never seen an orgasm like that before from a woman. Yeah, sure he’d seen his fair share of pornos and knew what the female ejaculation looked like, but he’d never experienced it and certainly not all over his face. 

He chuckled to himself as he washed his face, experiencing what it must be like for a woman. He turned the shower off and padded out to wrapped himself in a towel and the dressing gown that was hanging off the back of the door. He was flying back home tomorrow, leaving Georgie on her own until she flew home on Monday but after seeing her all strung out, he didn’t want to leave her and was half tempted to cancel his flight. He caught a soft knock at the door and ran to open it before it woke her.

The smell of steak and chips was the first thing she noticed, her stomach growling in response. The second was how sore she was between her legs. She felt like she’d been hit by Mjolnir. Slowly she turned over and stretched out, wincing as she did.

“Hey baby girl, got you a sandwich, I didn’t know how long you’d sleep.” Jeremy smiled as she looked out him from her prone position. She struggled to sit up, finding that she couldn’t.

“Oh, fuck that hurts.” She winced, settling back on a couple of pillows.

“What hurts G?” he asked, mouth full of chips.

“Everything. I can’t sit up, everything hurts, I’m so sore. Fuck J, how am I going to get through tomorrow if I can barely move right now.”

“Eat, then have a hot bath and see how you feel. I’m sorry G.”

“For what? Great sex that ultimately broke me?”

He snorted, dipping a chip in ketchup and handing it to her.

“Well yeah, but fuck you were awesome baby girl, I came when you did that, but at least now I know what it’s like to get a load in the face.”

Georgie snorted and took her sandwich from him, settling back against the comfy pillows to eat.

“Make sure next time I don’t have to physically go to work the next day.”

“Next time? I thought you were broken?” he raised an eyebrow at her.

“I am right now, but…” she paused to take a bite of her sandwich, almost moaning as the tastes hit her mouth, “Oh Christ I'm starving, can you order some more chips?”

“You mean fries?”

“Uhuh,” she nodded round a mouthful of BLT, “and a burger,” she managed to get out.

Jeremy just looked at her as he picked up the phone to call in her order.


	53. Chapter 53

Georgie was busy typing up some notes when she heard the soft knock on her office door. She hadn’t been back to the Burbank Studios since the Comic-con at San Diego and was looking forward to seeing Mackie and Seb. Both of them were reading through the scripts for Falcon and The Winter Soldier. She was also looking forward to finishing this week and then going on vacation with Jeremy and munchkin. He still hadn’t told her where they were going, only that they would have the silver trailer and be on a camp site. She was intrigued and excited but still had so much crap to get done before the end of the week.

“Come in, I’ll be with you in a minute.” She called out, not looking up from her laptop until the person had sat themselves down on her office sofa. She was proud of her comfy, cherry red jumbo cord 3 seater sofa. She’d had many naps on it when she’d had to work late.

“Thought I’d come by to say hi and apologise for being a twat.”

Georgie looked up; her eyes wide.

“Cat…oh my god Cat!” she scrambled out of her chair and hurried over to hug her friend.

“Oh Porge, I am sorry for treating you like that, you didn’t deserve my ire. I knew he and I weren’t meant to be; I was just clinging on to an old love and I blamed you when it fell apart.”

“Oh Cat, I’m so sorry. What I did was wrong, I was so fucking righteous when I forced you to say what you did, and it was none of my business.”

They both stopped talking and looked at each other for a long second before bursting into giggles.

“We’re a couple of twats aren’t we?” Cat sighed, wiping an errant tear away from her perfect make up.

“Yeah, but we’re each other’s twat.” Georgie replied, before laughing at what she’d said.

“Gonna forget you just likened me to your hooie.” Cat sniggered, her eyes flickering down to Georgie’s crotch, “and let’s move on. Come on, I’m taking you to lunch at the Coffee Commissary.”

“It’s 10:35 in the morning.” Georgie said, looking at her watch.

“Brunch then, come on, there’s a coffee with my name on it. Then drinks in Simmzy’s afterwards.”

Georgie laughed, glad to have her friend back. She had missed her so much.

“Oh I need to tell J we’re friends again.”

“Tell him later, god woman, do you tell him everything?”

“Yes.” Georgie looked puzzled, “why wouldn’t I?”

“Ah don’t listen to me, not telling the truth got me into trouble, so ignore me, you do what’s best for you.” Cat replied breezily, as Georgie shut her machine down and grabbed her bag.

It was a beautiful day and Georgie convinced Cat to skip taking a Studio car to the restaurant as it was only a 10 minute or so walk.

“Can’t believe I’m walking there, like…like some…”

“Peasant?”

“Exactly, and in heels…” Cat grumbled as they slowly made their way down West Alameda Avenue to the restaurant pub.

“Stop moaning, it’ll do you good.”

“Yeah well you’re ok, you live with Country Boy there,” Cat replied, motioning to an Avengers Endgame poster at a bus stop, “so you’re used to walking miles.”

Georgie smiled at the poster, “Well, I would walk 500 miles, would you walk 500 more?” she quipped, laughing at Cat’s expression.

“Really? You’re quoting The Proclaimers at me?”

“You liked them.”

“I was 13. I had no sense.”

“And what’s different now?” Georgie sniggered, as they neared the Buena Vista St Junction.

“Oh you’re so funny, remind me again why are we friends?”

“Because we know too much about each other to be enemies?”

“True dat. Oh god why are we walking?”

“Because it’s good for you.”

“I’d forgotten how hot it gets here.” Cat grumbled some more, taking out her fan, laughing as Georgie stood close to her to get the breeze.

They looked at each other.

“Car back yeah?”

“Yeah” Georgie agreed.

Fortunately it wasn’t long before they were sat outside under the shade, by the barrier, waiting for their orders.

Cat had gone for the pastrami bacon sandwich and a black coffee whilst Georgie had opted for the smoked salmon toast with a golden milk coffee. 

“So…” Georgie began, pausing as their coffees turned up, “so, how are you? Really?”

“Not a hundred percent but getting there. I’m having therapy as well so that helps. Apparently I had a lot of hidden guilt and sadness about what I did,” she stopped to blink away a tear, “and it’s helping me get through that.”

“Good, you’re a good person Cat, you just had a horribly hard choice to make. Have you spoken to him since…” Georgie asked, taking a sip of her coffee, her face lighting up in smiles at the taste.

“Nice?”

“My taste buds are making love to my mouth right now.” She sniggered in reply.

“Thanks for that mental image Porge.”

“So,…”

Cat sighed and placed her coffee cup down.

“He came to see me before I went to London and we talked, like, really talked for the first time.”

“Oh, how was that?”

“Hard. It was really hard to see him sat on the sofa in the same place as that day and to know I couldn’t touch him,” she sniffled, turning her face as their food arrived.

They took a couple of minutes to take a few bites, moaning with pleasure at the flavours.

“So, we talked about what had happened between us, and he admitted that he did love me, he does love me, but he loves his life with her more.”

“Shit, what did you say?”

“I told him I loved him but that I needed to be away from him to be able to heal and he said that the promotion was already mine and that he’d see if they could arrange for me to go over for a few weeks early to get the lie of the land, before I start for real in March/April next year.”

“Oh I’m so glad. I mean I was worried you were being pushed out by him; I didn’t realise you were in on it.” Georgie admitted.

“Push me out? They wouldn’t dare, I have too much on them.” Cat cackled before taking another bite, “So how are you? I hear you were so good at the finance they’ve decided to offer you the position permanently.”

“What?” Georgie paused, her fork wavering in front of her lips.

“Oh, they haven’t said anything yet, then forget I said anything and act surprised.”

“Wow. That’s just wow. Would I need to be here more often or once a month like normal?”

“Yes it is, and I don’t know, so you’ll need to wait.” She paused, looking up as a shadow went across her face.

Georgie looked up to see who Cat was looking at and gasped.

“Hello Georgie, no, please, before you call anyone I’m not here to start anything, I just saw you as I was being driven past and, look, can I join you for a minute?”

“Tom, I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Georgie managed to say, her face paling.

“Cat’s here and I know she won’t put up with anything from me. I just…” he trailed off; his face strangely vulnerable.

Cat looked at Georgie who nodded.

“OK, but one step wrong Hiddleston, and I’ll stab you with my fork and call it self-defence.” Cat growled at him, as he smiled before walking round the barrier and joined them.

The waitress came over to take his order.

“He’ll have tea to go, he’s not staying long.” Cat smiled at her.

“Thank you Cat.” He smiled, turning to Georgie, “Georgie, I have been having therapy since, well, my horrible display at Robert’s house, and one of the things he talks about is making amends, so I’d like to apologise to you.”

“Apologise?” Georgie said, pausing as Tom’s tea was placed in front of him, in take out cup. He deftly added a touch of milk and one sugar before taking a sip.

“For everything I did to you, the words, my actions, the…,” he paused, looking down at his tea, “the abuse you suffered at my hands, everything. I can’t apologise enough for what I put you through, or even explain why. I’ve got a lot of anger inside me, seemingly from my parents divorce and my subsequent boarding school, but that doesn’t excuse my behaviour, only explains it so I’d like to say sorry and hopefully one day, you can forgive me.”

“Ok, wow, sorry,” Georgie sat back in shock, “that’s a hell of a lot to process. First, can I say good for you that you’re getting help, that’s a good thing, but I don’t know, Tom, you did an awful lot of shit to me, and I’ll need time to process what you’ve just said. I can’t promise I’ll ever forgive you, but I’ll think about it, and that’s all I can give you right now.”

“Well, that’s all I can ask for,” he put down his cup and stood up, causing both women to stand up too. Before either one could react, he’d leaned over to gather Georgie in a familiar hug, pressing a soft kiss on her cheek, whispering into her ear.

“Hey, hands off her.” Cat recovered from the shock and growled at him.

Tom backed away putting his hands in his pockets.

“I’ll take my leave. Good bye Cat, bye Georgie.” He said softly, leaving his cup on the table before walking round to get into the waiting car.

Cat sat back down watching as Georgie still stood for a moment before sitting down herself.

“Did that? Did that just happen? Tom just apologised to me then hugged me and wished me well with Jeremy.”

“Oh that’s what he said. I couldn’t hear. And yes, that just happened.”

“I can’t deal with that right now so can we just finish eating and head back. I don’t think I can do drinks at Simmzy’s after this, so gin at your place tonight?” Georgie muttered as she picked her fork up.

“Girl, you’re moving back into mine for the rest of this week.”

“Ok…thanks…” Georgie murmured, her mind elsewhere as she picked at her salmon and avocado, her coffee growing cold.

“Hey J, how’s your day? Mine’s been really weird, call me when you get this message, love you.”

Georgie clicked off her mobile and sighed. She’d really tried to concentrate on her work that afternoon, but the figures had danced across the spreadsheet so much she’d had to shut it down and go off for a wander. She’d run into Seb who’d been having a coffee in one of the café’s dotted around the studios, but Mackie had already left, to go home to his family. She’d taken some time to sit with Seb, talking about the script and how it was going. She really liked Seb, he was quiet but had a wickedly sarcastic sense of humour. She’d managed to waste an hour sitting and chatting to him before she’d had to go back to her desk.

“Hey Porge, you ready? We’ve got to swing by your hotel to pick up your stuff, and we need to go now, cause I might have said that Greg can have the room until Friday.”

“Simon?”

“Yeah, Simon Phillips, new guy? He’s been here about a month but was commuting in from San Clemente, which is just too far away and so not LA. He was driving for about 4 hours a day, so he’s been looking for a place to rent and found one in Studio City, but he doesn’t move in until Saturday, so easiest thing is you move in with me, and Simon takes your hotel room.”

“ And here I was thinking you wanted me back at yours for my scintillating personality…” Georgie arched an eyebrow.

“Yeah, I do, I’ve missed you but if I can kill two birds…” Cat shrugged, a wry smile on her face.

“Good thing I love you Cat.” Georgie sniggered, shutting down her laptop and popping it into its case.

It didn’t take too long to get to Georgie’s hotel and pick up her stuff. Simon was already waiting for them.

“Hey Simon, gimme ten minutes then it’s all yours.” Georgie smiled at the tall, thin man who was sitting in the hotel reception, surrounded by luggage.

“Oh thank you. You have no idea what it means to me not to have to do that drive twice a day.”

“Where are you moving to?” Georgie asked as they all made their way to the elevator.

“Not far from the studios, it’s a little 1 bed...well more of a studio flat, really, in Bluffside Drive. I don’t know much about the area, but it’s a nice little space, shared laundry which I’m not used to but I’m sure it’ll be fine.”

“Sounds nice, what’s the rent like, if you don’t mind me asking?” Georgie asked him.

“$1600 a month.” He smiled.

“I really don’t know why I asked you that, I have no idea if that’s a good amount or really expensive. I’ve never paid rent in my life. I inherited my mum’s flat in London and went from there. Is that a good price for that area?”

“It’s about average I guess.”

“oh good.” She cringed internally at the really bad small talk she was making, to the apparent glee of Cat, who was stood grinning at her, as the elevator door opened.

“Ok, it’s quite a small room, so if you give me a few minutes I can pack everything and be out of your hair,” she glanced at Simon who had removed his baseball cap to reveal a bald head. She could feel herself blushing and heard Cat snigger.  
Sighing she opened her door and left it ajar for the others to stand in the doorway.

Deftly she moved around the room, throwing everything into her suitcase, before going into the bathroom to collect her toiletries. Dimly she could hear her phone ringing but had to ignore it as she didn’t have the time to answer. Throwing the last of her toiletries into her suitcase, she zipped it up and, giving the room a once over, motioned for Simon to start moving his stuff in.

“Here’s the key, and if you do find something of mine, just bring it in to work tomorrow. Jeremy says I tend to explode clothing all over the place, so it’s quite possible I’ve missed something.”

She handed the key card over to Simon and she and Cat said their goodbyes.

Georgie turned to Cat in the elevator.

“Cat, why didn’t you stop me from that awful small talk? I made such a twat of myself. ‘…out of your hair’ to a bald man. Oh my God. Could I be any more twattish?” she groaned, rolling her eyes as Cat laughed.

“Ah, never mind. He was so interested in getting into the room, I don’t think he even heard you. He’s probably on the phone right now to his boyfriend, telling him he’s settling in. His boyfriend will be moving up to stay with him on Saturday.”

“Oh, I see.”

“Come on you daft moo, let’s get home.” Cat took Georgie’s suitcase off her, leaving her with an oversized bag, her laptop and handbag.

Georgie looked at her phone on the short drive from the hotel to Cat’s place. Jeremy had called her and left a text.

She opened the text.

# hey, you must be busy, call me when you can. #

She frowned. It was such a short message; it didn’t sound like Jeremy at all.

She quickly texted back.

# hey you, sorry I was packing up the hotel room as I’ll be staying with Cat again. Yes we talked and everything is fine. I’ll call you when we get to hers. Love you. #

“Everything ok with Renny?” Cat asked as Georgie put her phone away.

“Not sure, I’ll call him when we get to yours.”

“Ok.” Cat murmured as they turned onto her road, I’ll take your stuff in if you want to call him out here,” she slowed the car down and pulled into her driveway.

“Oh ok, thanks Cat.” Georgie got out of the car and walked out onto the street to call Jeremy.

“Hey you, sorry I missed your call, I was packing and only had a few minutes to get everything done, as Cat had given the room to a colleague of hers, who was waiting to move in, so how’s your day been?”

“Mine’s been fine, what about yours?”

“J? are you ok? You sound a bit…well...off. Have I done something to upset you?”

“I don’t know, have you?” he replied bitingly

“J, what is the matter? Look I’ve had such a weird day already, please tell me what’s wrong.” She said, not understanding why he was being hostile.

“So you haven’t got anything to tell me about what happened to you today?”

“Oh I’ve got loads, where would you like me to start? Cat coming to me after god knows how many weeks and apologising? Me moving back to hers?,” she paused to gather her annoyance at his tone, “or would you prefer that bit when Tom appeared out of nowhere, joined me and Cat at our lunch table, apologised for everything he’s ever done to me, hugged me and left? Is that what you wanted to hear?”

“Cat was with you?”

“Yes, Cat took me to lunch, well brunch…wait…what?”

He sighed loudly, “Lesley sent me a photo earlier that’s been on those entertainment weekly sites, of you and Tom hugging outside a café and I thought…”

“Oh, I see, you thought I was what? Seeing him behind your back? Do you not remember what happened at Roberts?” she bit back.

“I went on the website, there’s a whole series of photos of the two of you looking cosy at a table, and I…I’m sorry G, I let my imagination run wild, and…”

“So you automatically thought I was what? Having an illicit affair with the guy who abused me for 3 years? You didn’t trust me enough to think that something else might be going on?,” she took a deep breath, “I can’t talk to you right now Jeremy, I can’t believe you thought that of me…” a small sob hit the back of her throat and she gulped to get rid of it.

“Oh babe, it’s not you I don’t trust…” he began, sighing.

“But it is, by suggesting such a thing you’re not trusting me to be able to resist him, or whatever crap you were thinking. You didn’t trust me, and I can’t talk to you right now. I just can’t. I’ll talk to you later.” She clicked off her phone and put it into her jeans pocket, fighting back tears.

“Hey Porge, fancy a…what the fuck happened?” Cat started, as she looked at her friend’s red face.

“I’ve had it with fucking men!” Georgie all but snarled as she walked over to the kitchen area, “is your lap top open? I need to check something.”

“Yeah sure, here.” Cat pushed her Macbook pro over to Georgie.

Georgie’s face paled and she swivelled the laptop so Cat could see.

“F…uck.” Cat breathed as she took in the series of professional photos depicting what looked like Tom and Georgie having an intimate lunch together, followed by a kiss and a hug. The headline didn’t help either. “Jeremy Renner’s girlfriend gets back with her ex, Tom Hiddleston”

“He all but accused me of seeing Tom behind his back.”

“He did what?” Cat eyebrows arched as she stared at Georgie.

“He was so off in his texts and hostile when I spoke to him that I asked him what was wrong. He wouldn’t tell me to begin with then asked me did I have anything to tell him, so I sarcastically went through the weirdness that was my day today and finally got to Tom turning up and all that bizarro world and he, well he sort of uttered surprise that you were there too, and I was like, wait…what? What the hell are you talking about kind of thing, which is when he told me that his sister in law had sent him a photo of Tom and I hugging.”

“Shit. What did you say to that?”

“Told him he didn’t trust me and that I couldn’t talk to him right now, then I hung up,” she sighed, “fucks sake Cat, I went through so much shit with Tom, I’m damned if I’m going through it with Jeremy.”

“What will you do?”

“Wait until I’m calm then talk to him, otherwise I know I’ll say something I’ll regret.” She picked up the glass of red wine Cat had poured for her and took a huge slug, sighing as it slid down. She took a hit from her vape and blew the vapour out.

“so…hungry?”

“Hungry for no more drama that’s for sure.”

“You’re in the wrong business for that my lovely.” Cat remarked, crossing to the oven to pop some chicken breasts in sauce in.

“Do you ever look back and think, why the fuck did I leave London?” Georgie wondered, idly playing with her glass.

“No, honestly, no. yeah I’ve had some shit happen here, but LA is my home now, even though I’ll be leaving for a while, London is good for a visit but not to live there. Why? Do you wish you’d never met Tom and began all this?”

“Most days? No, but then shit like this happens and I want my old flat back with my boring job…”

“And your fiancé running off with a mutual friend?”

“Shit. Am I a fucking drama magnet? Is that what this is? Is there some God up there going ‘ooh I’ve got some drama left over, let’s give it to Georgie, lets ruin everything that happens to her with a big ball of fucking drama. Honestly? If there is a God up there doing this then they can go fuck themselves.”

She felt her phone vibrating and swore when she looked at it. In the time she’d been talking to Cat, Jeremy had sent 7 texts and was now calling her.

“Gonna go…” she motioned to downstairs. 

“You’re in the studio.”

“K…” she called back, clicking the phone to answer it.

“Hello.” She said flatly.

“Oh baby girl, I'm so, so sorry. You’re right I should have trusted you.”

“Should’ve done a lot of things, like listen to me when I said I can’t talk to you right now.” She retorted as she neared her room.

She sat on the edge of the huge double bed that took up dominance in the room.

“I know, I know, and I don’t blame you if you hate me right now, I just…I don’t know, needed to say sorry.”

Georgie started laughing mirthlessly, “ God, it must be a day for apologising, you’re the third one to say sorry to me today. Makes me wonder what kind of person I am that I attract people who then need to apologise to me. Look, Jeremy, you didn’t trust me. You didn’t call me to find out what happened, you just jumped right in and ended up with me having an affair with him. Why? Why would you do that?”

“I was sent a photo of my ex kissing Tom, it’s how I found out.”

“Shit…,” she sighed, slumping backwards on the bed so she could sit up against the headboard.

“I’m sorry G, I just over reacted. I saw the photo of you and even though I knew there was nothing going on, my mind short circuited and…”

“Oh J…”

“It just brought back that whole horrible time, and I thought I was losing you too.”

“oh honey, I love you.”

“I love you too, and I do trust you, I just…I just don’t want you anywhere near him.”

“I know and believe me I don’t want to be anywhere near him either whilst I'm here, but I can’t control where he goes, or what he does and if we happen to be near each other, I need to know you’re not going to suddenly lose it again. I am working on all the Disney Plus Marvel TV series, including his as well as yours. I saw Seb today, we met for coffee after he and Mackie had done a run through of the script. You see, I can’t avoid running into people,” she sighed, “plus I can’t have mistrust from you. I just can’t. I had that from Tom, I can’t have it from you.” She finished, feeling worn out.

“I know, I do trust you. I do, but then I trusted her too.” He sighed heavily down the phone.

“J, I’m not her. I will not cheat on you, but I can’t be with someone who doesn’t trust me.”

“I do trust you. I love you baby girl.”

“I love you too, oh Cat’s calling me, dinner’s ready.” Georgie said, both wanting him to end the call and stay talking.

“Ok G, I’ll let you go. Can I call you tomorrow?”

“Course you can, you daft moo…oh sorry I’ve been listening to Cat too much.” She snorted.

“Say hi to Cat for me and I love you.”

“Love you too.” 

He ended the call and Georgie went back upstairs.


	54. Chapter 54

Georgie looked around the campsite, breathing in the fresh air, listening to birdsong and the muted noise of other campers. They were in a spot that was close to the Salmon River and she could hear the distant gurgling over the water. They were in the Mt Hood Village RV Resort having arrived the previous evening after driving over nine hours to get there, with frequent bathroom pit stops and Munchkin boredom stops. It was such a beautiful place, to look around and be surrounded by Pine Trees with Mt Hood in the distance with its year round sprinkling of snow on top. The sun was beaming down, and the day had a crisp feel with a promise of heat later on.

She hadn’t had any time to talk to Jeremy face to face about what had happened with Tom before they’d left on their vacation, and it hadn’t helped that yet another photo of herself and Tom had surfaced in the online tabloids, this time it was a long range photo of the two of them, with her walking behind him, talking on her phone. She’d been on her way to grab a coffee and had not been aware of any photographer, or even that Tom was ahead of her. She’d been talking to Jeremy at the time, having a general chit chat as she walked to grab a coffee and stretch her legs; taking a vape break. Thankfully Jeremy had rolled his eyes when he’d seen it and had just let her know there was another one. Lesley had been unceremoniously told to keep her nose out of it by Val and not to send any more photos to Jeremy. She looked around, wondering where Jeremy and Munchkin could be. It was only nine in the morning, but they hadn’t been in the trailer when she’d woken up at half eight. She wondered if they’d gone to get food for breakfast when she noticed the car was missing. She knew there was a shop on site for food stuffs and wondered why they’d needed to take the car. She hummed to herself as she made a cup of tea. They only had instant coffee and she just flat out refused to drink that swill. She rattled off a quick text to Jeremy, asking him how long they’d be and if they wanted breakfast when they got back, then settled down outside on one of the loungers, opening her kindle to read The Five, an untold story of the women killed by Jack the Ripper; Cat had recommended it to her so she’d bought the kindle edition. She’d been so engrossed in her book she hadn’t noticed time passing by until her stomach growled loudly at her. Quickly she checked her watch and gasped, it was nearly one pm. She’d been sat reading for almost four hours and Jeremy and Munchkin were still gone. She checked her phone and there was a text from him.

# hey, Munchkin wanted to go out so we’re having a daddy-daughter day. Let you have a day to yourself. Be back around 5 for food. J xx. #

Her heart dropped into her stomach at his text. It was the first day of their vacation and he’d gone off with Munchkin alone. She placed the book on the floor and got up to grab a quick sandwich and make another cup of tea. She couldn’t deny it had been lovely to be able to sit, by herself, and get lost in a book, but it hurt that he hadn’t bothered to talk to her about it beforehand; he’d just decided that morning to go out and leave her alone. Grabbing her tea and sandwich she made her way back to the lounger, dragging a small table over to stand beside her. She picked up her book and began to read again but her heart wasn’t in it and she set it back down, picking up her phone to text Cat.

# Cat, quick question, if you were on holiday with your OH and his daughter, and they took off on their own on the first day without discussing it first, only telling you later by text, would you a) be upset, b) talk it over once he got back, or C) leave the bastard. #

She hit send before she could change her mind.

# C, always C. is this a trick question? #

# Nope. Woke up to find them gone, got a text later on. #

# when he gets back explain that you were upset, talk it over, threaten to leave if he does it again. P.S. what a cuntish thing to do imho. #

# thanks Cat, my thoughts exactly. #

She put her phone away and closing her eyes, tried to relax in the softly shaded sunshine, peeking through the overhanging trees. It was Munchkins giggle that woke her, and she cracked an eyelid to find the little girl standing next to her holding a flower.

“Hello you, did you have a good day.” Georgie asked her, careful not to allow her annoyance to show, after all it was Munchkins fault her daddy had been so thoughtless.

“Oh Georgie, we had the best day. We went walking by the river and we saw salmons! They were so big, daddy tried to catch one for dinner tonight, but he fell in the river,” Georgie looked round to see Jeremy disappearing into the trailer, his clothing damp, and grinned, “and then we saw some deer and I found this for you.” She pushed the flower at Georgie, who took it, smiling.

“How beautiful, just like you. Do you want to go find a beaker and fill it with water for me, so we can put this flower in it?”

“Ok.” Munchkin ran off with a giggle into the trailer, pushing past Jeremy who was on his way out.

“Hey Munchkin, watch where you’re going.” He said, stepping out.

“Sorry.” She called back from inside.

Jeremy came to stand next to where Georgie was sitting. Neither spoke for a few minutes.

“J, can I ask you something?”

“Course you can baby girl” he answered, settling himself down the edge of the lounger to look at her, squinting against the sunlight behind the trailer.

“Why am I here?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean why am I here on vacation with you and Munchkin, if all you’re going to do is go off by yourselves and leave me alone, I might as well be at work in Burbank, staying with Cat, so, why am I here? Cause right now, I can’t see a reason.” She spoke low, not wanting Munchkin to hear, “I am not happy with you, but we’ll talk later, once Munchkin is asleep.”

“Why not now, you seem to have a lot to say.”

“Because that little girl adores you and looks to you for guidance, you don’t see it, but if you or anyone around you raises their voice she winces, her eyes go wide and she gets upset, and I will not hurt her for the world.”

Jeremy nodded; his expressive eyes shuttered.

She turned away from him as Munchkin came skipping out carrying a bright orange beaker, filled to the brim with water.

“I found this Georgie…” she faltered as she caught sight of her daddy’s face.

Georgie looked at Jeremy, her eyebrows raised, and he smiled at Munchkin.

“Hey Munchkin, what ‘cha got? Gotta move round, the sun’s in my eyes,” He moved off the lounger and walked round to his daughter, “That’s a lovely bright colour but I think there’s a bit too much water,” he took hold of the beaker and tipped some of the water out, managing to splash Georgie’s book as it sat on the small table.

She picked up her book and settled it down the side of her, forcing herself not to glare at him.

“Your daddy’s a klutz, you know that…” she smiled at the little girl before they put the flower into the beaker.

“Can you take that back in and pop in on the table? It’ll look lovely there, and I’ll be able to see it when I get up.” She smiled as Munchkin walked off with the flower and turned back to wipe water from her book.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to splash your book.” Jeremy said, a wry grin on his face.

“I know.” She replied.

“I’ll get dinner ready, burgers and fries ok with you?”

“Thank you.” She replied, staying on the lounger while he moved to the built in grill that came with the caravan slot.

She was aware of him out of the corner of her eye, but she couldn’t bring herself to get up and help him. There was a wrongness in her heart, and she felt heavy. She sat reading the same paragraph over and over until the daylight was too dim for her to see without an outside light. Normally she loved this time of day, when the day was packing up to leave and the night had yet to arrive, but she just felt sad. She felt Munchkin’s hand on her arm and looked up to see her smiling.

“Hello you.”

“Daddy says dinner’s ready and you need to wash your hands.”

“He said that?” she smiled.

“Well, no but he makes me wash my hands…” Munchkin smiled.

“Well then, I’ll go wash my hands, and grab a cardigan, it’s a bit chilly isn’t it? But then you take after your daddy, you little radiator.” She laughed as Munchkin led her back into the trailer.

Georgie sighed and sat back down on the lounger. Dinner had been a muted affair but thankfully Munchkin had been so tired she hadn’t noticed the strained atmosphere. Jeremy had put her to bed soon after she’d eaten, and she’d fallen asleep as soon as her head had hit the pillow.

“Here,” she looked up to see a bottle of beer being handed to her, “got you this.” He said, turning to bring the other lounger to the side of her.

“Thanks,” she replied, taking the bottle and putting it on the small table.

The sun had set, and the stars were out in force. She was huddled under a blanket on the lounger, staring at the sky.

Jeremy laid out on the second lounger, bringing a matching blanket over his legs. Being this close to a mountain range and this far north, it got cold in the evenings, even in the height of summer.

“I should have woken you up to ask you if you wanted to come this morning. I’m sorry.”

“Yes, you should have done, the problem is that you didn’t even think to. It didn’t even cross your mind that I’d want to spend the first full day of vacation that I’ve had with you, with you, and Munchkin. You just decided to do what you wanted and didn’t even think to include me, and I don’t get why.”

“I just…I don’t know. Munchkin was up, we were having breakfast, you were fast asleep, and I guess I got caught up with her excitement about going for a long walk, we haven’t done one of our daddy-daughter walks on vacation for an age, and I guess I just…forgot.”

“Forgot? You forgot to ask me. God, Jeremy I don’t know what’s worse. Being left behind intentionally or because you forgot I was there.” She reached over to take a huge swig from the bottle, dribbling some down her chin.

She wiped it with her hand, taking a smaller sip.

“I text Cat earlier, asking her a hypothetical question about what I should do, a) get upset, b) talk about it, or c) leave the bastard.”

“What did she say?”

“ C), always C).”

“Are you?” he asked, swivelling round until his feet were on the floor, facing her head on.

“She then said, tell him you’re upset, talk about it and then threaten to leave if he does it again but that was when I thought you’d made a conscious decision to leave me sleeping, not that you’d forgotten I was even there. I don’t know how to feel about that apart from upset and insulted. You know ever since that bloody photo appeared, you’ve been different, like you’re pulling back from me and it hurts J, to think that the man I love more than anything in the world is pulling back from me. You say you don’t want to lose me, yet your actions say otherwise, so please Jeremy, explain to me what’s going on in your head, cause I’m fucked if I can figure it out.”

“I can’t get the picture of him hugging and kissing you out of my head. I see you and I see him and then I see her, and it all jumbles around.”

“I didn’t kiss him, he kissed me.” Georgie said, her mind spinning on his words.

“I know that baby girl, I do. I know you had nothing to do with it, but I can’t help it. I’m trying…” he admitted, sitting forward to reach out for her hand.

“So what do we do? You see Tom every time you look at me, and I can’t help you with that,” she felt a tear fall down her face and hurriedly wiped it away, “so what do we do?” She got up off the lounger and moved to the edge of the tree line, wrapping the blanket around her.

She stared off into the dark night sky, watching the stars, tears falling down her face.

“I’m sorry baby girl. I love you and I need to get over this.”

She sobbed quietly as she felt him wrap his arms around her from behind.

“I was just so angry at you, and hurt, that you could sit at a table with him after all he did,” he paused as she turned to face him, “I know now that Cat was there and that neither of you had planned this, but it just hurts to think of you sat talking to him after everything he did to you, like all that healing we went through to get you better didn’t mean a thing, and then I got angry, that you hadn’t text me straight away, yes, I know, you needed time to process what happened before you talked to me, and you were moving back in with Cat the same day, and I should have had more reasoning but I didn’t and I blamed you.”

“I can’t stop him from being around me, but I need you to trust me J, I would never cheat on you, or leave you for him. “

“I know that here,” he tapped his head, “but I’m having trouble here.” he tapped his heart.

“Do..do you love me J?”

“I do baby girl, love you so much, I just need some time to get over it.”

“Ok, but don’t do it alone ok, let me help you?”

“Ok baby girl, I will,” he smiled, bending to kiss her, “What say we go to bed?, it’s chilly out here and I need warming up,” he smiled in the twilight darkness, wrapping his arm around her shoulders as he led her back to the trailer, “only we gotta be real quiet, don’t wanna wake up Munchkin do we?”

Georgie woke up and reached out for Jeremy. Her fingers crinkled a piece of paper and she blearily read it.

‘Morning baby girl, gone to the shops to get breakfast with Munchkin, be back soon, love you, J’

She smiled and, yawning, got up to use the loo and have a shower. Jeremy had been so tender when they’d gone to bed the previous night, loving and tender and sweet, bringing her to an almost lazy orgasm, that seemed to ripple through her like a brook and not the rushing torrent she was used to, before he himself released gently in her. She remembered falling asleep in his arms, a smile on her face. Things were going to get better; she just knew it. No more drama.


	55. Chapter 55

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me...

Georgie stretched and groaned. She was so sore from sitting in that damned car for 9 hours. Jeremy had decided it would be a good idea to just keep on trucking through, stopping only for bathroom breaks and food. Munchkin had slept most of the way back, stretched out on the back seat. Jeremy had called Val to arrange for her to be at the house to pick up munchkin that evening when they arrived, so she could get her home the next day, and she’d just picked her up. Georgie had hugged and kissed the sleepy little girl, waving goodbye as Val left.

“Why on earth did you ever think that was a good idea?,” she joked, stretching her arms and legs out as she walked into the kitchen, “God, I think I’m staying in bed tomorrow, everything hurts.” She walked up behind Jeremy, who was standing by the kettle and wrapped her arms around him, feeling his chest move with every breath.

“Ooh you making tea?” she smiled, poking her head around him, looking at the kettle.

“Nah, hot chocolate, you want one?”

“One of yours? Er, no, thanks, I’ll just grab a teabag.” She grinned darting around him to grab a peppermint tea bag from the open cupboard.

“Cheek.” He grinned, “Did you have a good vacation in the end? I think Munchkin loved it, especially the day out to Portland.”

“Yes, I did, in the end, it was nice to sit and relax for a bit, even if my book got wet.”

“Yeah, sorry ‘bout that, I was aiming for your face.” He grinned, dodging as she mock whacked him, her hand lingering on his shoulder, making patterns.

“J?”

“Hmmm?” he replied, distracted by the how long it was taking the kettle, sighing as he reached out to switch it on at the plug.

“Let’s just go to bed.”

He turned to face her, a wry little grin on his face.

“And why would we do that?”

Georgie looked at him puzzled.

“When the kitchen table is right here,” he growled, picking her up and walking over to deposit her on the edge of the kitchen table, reaching out to unbutton her jeans before dragging them off her, leaving them in a heap on the floor. 

Georgie struggled out of her fleece hoodie and pulled her t shirt up and off, leaving her sat on the kitchen table in her bra and panties.

Jeremy took a deep breath, his eyes dilating as he looked at her. She leaned back on her elbows, propping them up with her t shirt and hoodie for padding, she’d learned her lesson about sex in the kitchen, and looked up at Jeremy though hooded eyes.

“Like what you see?”

He took a deep breath, stepping forward, reaching down to sweep his hands along, catching the elastic of her panties, dragging them down her thighs to her knees, letting them drop to the floor, before he pushed her knees apart spreading her in front of him.

“I do.” He growled, getting to his knees, pulling her closer to him, so she was resting on the very edge of the table as he licked a wide stripe up her, catching her clit with the tip of his tongue.

“Oh god…” she breathed out, letting her head fall back as familiar strings began to pool low in her belly.

“You taste divine baby girl.” He breathed out before sucking her clit into his mouth, pushing two fingers inside her, pumping slowly.

Georgie lay down flat on the table, propping her head up on her hoodie, breathing deeply as she felt his fingers curl inside her. Unfortunately for them, Munchkin had taken a fright to something outside the trailer on the second night and had spent that one and all subsequent nights in bed with them, so they’d had a very hands off vacation. She was still feeling very uncertain about him and suddenly needed affirmation that he loved her.

“J? J stop stop…”

“Huh, baby girl, you ok?”

She nodded, tears rising, as she struggled to sit up.

“I’m sorry, I just need you close to me, I don’t care about foreplay right now, I just want you inside me.” she began, pulling at his jeans, looking up at him.

He smiled and bent to kiss her, his hands taking over from hers in removing his jeans and briefs.

“Come on, let’s go to bed.” He held his hand out to her and they walked up to their bedroom.

“Really hoping no one breaks in right now, can’t ever remember walking up the stairs, naked with a hard on before.” he chuckled as they neared their room.

“You mean this hard on?” she winked, reaching out to stroke his cock as he pushed the bedroom door open.

“Minx.” He breathed, pushing her back with a chuckle until she fell backwards onto the bed.

“So, what were you saying about wanting me?” he growled, resting on his elbows, over her.

“Now, I need you inside me now. Just, please…” she begged, her eyes widening as she felt the tip of him enter her.

“Oh god, yes.” She breathed out, settling back on the pillow as he slowly pushed his length into her.

“This what you wanted baby girl?” he smiled, bending close to kiss her, softly at first then more urgently as he thrust into her.

Georgie closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around him to keep him close to her, feeling him ramming into her. She didn’t care if she orgasmed, it was the intimacy she was craving; the closeness of him, being able to wrap her arms and legs around him and feel his heart beating against her. To feel his love for her.

She kept her arms wrapped tightly around him until she felt him release into her.

Jeremy slowly pulled away from her, careful to keep a slight body contact as he pulled out of her, before laying back down next to her, allowing her to wrap her body around his.

“You ok baby girl?”

“Umhmm,” she murmured smiling, her eyes still closed.

“Baby girl?”

“Hmm? Wha?” she cracked an eye open to look at him.

“Are you ok? That was different. You didn’t…”

“I don’t care, I don’t need to every time, I just wanted you as close to me as possible.”

“Ok, long as you’re ok.” He murmured, wrapping his arms around her, feeling her breathing evening out as she slipped into sleep.

Jeremy was sat in his dressing gown in the kitchen, drinking coffee and reading on his tablet when Georgie surfaced. She walked down the stairs, hair all over the place, dressing gown wrapped tightly around her.

“Coffee’s made baby girl.” He smiled as she walked over to him to kiss the top of his head.

“You need a shower babe.”

“I know, I stink, someone spent 9 hours cooped up in a car yesterday then had the wonderful sex last night, so yeah I smell but coffee comes first.”

“I love that about you.”

“What? Coffee?”

“Nah, I can say you smell, and you don’t get upset.”

“It’s the truth. I don’t get upset over the truth, just lies.”

“Go, grab your coffee, oh Cat called, can you call her back, think your phone’s died.”

“Oh crap, where did I leave it?”

“In your handbag?”

“Ugh, too far, can I borrow yours?”

Jeremy handed over his phone and got back to reading the news.

“Hey Renny, she up yet?”

“Yes she is.”

“Oh hi Porge, why are you using Renny’s phone?”

“Mine’s packed away and dead somewhere.”

“Oh ok, listen I might need you to come in Monday.”

“What? Why?”

“That beautiful report you did for Falcon and winter soldier? Someone, Karen, who shall remain nameless deleted it by accident and we can’t get it back.”

“I have a copy on my laptop here.”

“Oh thank fuck, I was sure you might have, can you send it to me later on today?”.

“Of course, you know I always keep copies of everything I do, so does that mean I don’t need to come in on Monday. We got back last night, and I’m shattered, we did the entire 9 hour drive in almost one go, save loo breaks and food, and I’m so sore from sitting in that damn car. I stink to high heaven too, or so Jeremy says, so I need a long bath.”

Cat snorted, then sobered up.

“So, a,b and c. guessing you didn’t do c), so I’m guessing you did a combo of all 3.”

“Yep.”

“And everything is ok.”

“Of course.”

“You can’t talk can you?”

“No, it won’t be in the next hour cause I need a bath first. I’ll call you when I’m about to send it.”

“Ok chickie. Talk to you later.”

Cat rang off and she handed the phone back to Jeremy.

“Everything ok?”

“Some silly bint deleted my report, so I need to send a copy over to Cat. She was in a panic thinking I might need to come in on Monday to redo the lot, but I keep copies of my reports, which means I don’t need to go in.”

“Good, feel like I hardly see you as it is.”

“Sorry? What?” Georgie asked perplexed.

“You seem to be in LA more than I am these days. I’d like to spend some time with you here.” He lay his tablet down and got up to get more coffee.

“J, I go there one week a month, it’s part of my contract, the other three weeks I’m here, what do mean you hardly see me? I’m here practically all the time.”

“Yeah but you’re still working though, aren’t you?” he bit back

“Of course I’m bloody working, it’s what having a job means.”

“It’s not a real job though is it? Cat gave it to you to fulfil your visa, you’ve done it for long enough, you could pull back to part time again.”

“What? Why would I do that? I love my job.”

“But you don’t need to do it, do you?”

“And you never need to act again, you’re bloody rich enough to live on it till you die, and yet you still go get acting jobs, so tell me what’s the difference?” she could feel indignation rolling through her.

“My job’s important.” He spat back at her.

“And mine’s not?” she stared at him, her eyes flashing.

“Anyone could do your job.” He said.

“You are such a cunt Jeremy.” She spat,

“Yeah, but then you seem to like them that way.”

“And what the fuck does that mean?”

He just stared at her, face blank.

“If you went part time, you wouldn’t run into him all the fucking time would you?”

“Oh, so that’s it. Fucking Tom fucking Hiddleston, fucks sake Jeremy, why can’t you just let it go?”

“Because I can’t!!” he roared at her shocking her into silence, “because I see him fucking you and it sickens me. It sickens me that anyone would stay with him for as long as you did and put up with what he did unless you actually wanted it.” He stopped, chest heaving as they stared at each other in silence over what he’d said.

Georgie looked around the kitchen, eyes wide, her mind going all over the place at his words.

“I…I…have to go.” She backtracked and ran up the stairs to their bedroom, locking the door behind her.

Jeremy slumped down by the kitchen table, silence filling the air, his eyes filling with tears.

Wearily she took her mobile out of her bag and plugged it in, hoping it wouldn’t take too long before she could call Cat. 

“Hey chick, wassup?” Cat trilled. 

“We just split up,” Georgie began, gulping to keep from sobbing, her eyes filling with tears as she said the words aloud. 

“Ah shit, why?”

“Tom. He finally destroyed my relationship with Jeremy through that fucking photo. Apparently Jeremy can’t get the picture of Tom kissing me out of his head. I can’t fix this,” She sobbed, “... It hurts Cat, it fucking hurts...” 

“I know it hurts sweetie; trust me I know, but I need you to listen. I’m booking you a flight to LAX for, what the fuck time is it now? Christ, it’s 9am, right I’ll book you a flight for 2pm. Just pack enough clothes for a week or two, we’ll get the rest sorted once you get here.”

“Get here?” Georgie asked.

“My place, you’re coming to stay with me for a bit. I think you both just need some time away from each other. Come and stay with me for a bit and then see how it goes, ok? I know things have been so intense since his ex sued for full custody, and that must have taken its toll on you both, so a little space might help him stop fixating on that photo, so…”

“What custody?” Georgie interrupted; her voice suddenly sharp.

“He didn’t tell you?” Cat asked, totally surprised.

“No, no he didn’t.” she replied, tight lipped.

“Well fuck me, fucking emotionally constipated idiot.” Cat muttered under her breath, “right can you go…”

“I’ll pack a bag and call you back.” Georgie said, clicking the phone off, hearing a beep as she received an email. She checked and found her flight voucher.

Jeremy was sat at the kitchen table when she entered, her face set and angry.

“Cat told you.” He whispered, his face paling as she turned to look at him. Her own face was poker dead, not a hint of what she was feeling.

“She did.” Her voice was smooth.

“I’m sorry…” he began.

“Please, don’t tell me, I’m not interested anymore..” she replied, raising an eyebrow at him, “Your business is yours, not mine. You’ve made that quite clear.”

“Come on baby girl…” he began

“My name is Ms Harvey; you do not have my permission to call me anything else.” She spat at him, her eyes flashing with anger and hurt, “You have hurt me Jeremy, way beyond anything Tom did to me…”

“That’s not fair…” he started.

“At least what Tom did was overt, I knew what was coming, but you? Oh you were cleverer than that, you got me to drop my defences, you got me to trust you... you got me to love you,” her voice wavered for a moment as she fought for control, “so the eventual betrayal would hurt more. Well congratulations, you are officially the biggest cunt I’ve ever met. I can’t even look at you right now,” she began turning from him then spinning to face him, “in what fucking world did you ever think it was the right thing to do to not tell me about the custody battle? Huh? Oh that’s right, you thought I was fucking my abusive ex, I forgot,” she said the sarcasm heavy as she stared at him, her face furious, “You have serious problems Jeremy, and you need to get help.” She turned on her heel and left him sitting in the kitchen.

Georgie bumped her suitcase down the stairs, cursing softly at each noise. She looked up to see Jeremy standing at the bottom, his eyes and nose red from crying.

“Where you going baby girl?” he managed to get out, fresh tears falling.

“I’m going to Cat’s; I’ll send for the rest of my stuff later.” She set her suitcase down and walked over to her office to grab her laptop, charger and case before walking back to the hallway. 

Jeremy was sat on the bottom couple of steps, looking utterly miserable. She felt her heart break a little but had to stay strong.

“Come on baby girl, we can talk this through, don’t go. I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean it.” He pleaded with her, getting up from the stairs, padding barefoot over to her.

“Yes you did. You can’t lie when you’re angry. You’re at your most truthful in anger, which is funny seeing as you have no problem lying at all other times. I don’t know what is going on with you, but I can’t stay,” she hiccupped back a sob as he put his hand on her arm, “please J, don’t make this any more painful than it already is. Don’t make the memories bad. You lied to me about many things and turned your guilt into an attack on me. My flight is at 2pm, my cab is due here any minute,” she looked at his hand still on her arm, and pulled away, “Don’t, please, I can’t do this any more J, you broke my heart.” She stumbled over her sobs, tears gathering faster than she could blink them away.

Georgie sat back on the small plane and watched blindly out of the window as it sped down the runway. She swallowed around the vast lump in her throat as she said goodbye to her home.


	56. Chapter 56

Cat barged into Georgie’s room, yanked open the curtains and turned to her friend, who was huddled under the duvet.

“Georgie, get up, get showered, you’re coming to work today. It’s been two weeks and whilst I am a good friend, as a boss you’re needed in the office today, so up. Or I pour water on you.” 

“Hurts.” Georgie mumbled from under the duvet.

Georgie had been at Cat’s place for a little under two weeks since leaving Jeremy. Cat, at first, had been understanding, and outraged at what Jeremy had said to her, replying once to his numerous texts to her, that he’d started sending after getting no response from Georgie, telling him to leave Georgie alone, that what he’d said had been despicably cruel and hurtful and it would serve him right if Georgie never wanted to speak to him again. Jeremy, wisely, had not texted back. She had, on Georgie’s behalf, texted Val, to let her know what had happened and to look after him. Privately, Cat thought Georgie was being too kind to him; at least when she had finally severed ties with Robert, they had sat down as adults and talked it through, no matter how hard and painful it had been; they had ended the relationship as friends of a sort, and she knew that if she ever needed him in the future, that he would be there for her. To end a relationship with harsh words was alien to her but always seemed to happen to Georgie. She had been very understanding about Georgie’s need to retreat but now, after two weeks of lying in bed, not showering and barely eating, Cat had lost her understanding.

“Get up, you lazy bitch, the hurt won’t go away if you just lay there thinking about it. Get up, you need to work, yes, yes I'm a horrible friend, I know, but trust me, if you just spend your time doing nothing but thinking about him, not showering or eating properly, you’ll go fucking mental, so you’ve got 30 seconds to get up, or I’m pouring this water on you.”

“one more day.”

Cat poured half a glass of cold water over Georgie’s head and stepped out of the room, smiling as she listened to the screams and profanities coming from her room. She walked back up to the kitchen and began to make fresh coffee for the two of them. Sometimes the best way was the harsh way.

The coffee was ready, and the smell of toasting bread and scrambled eggs wafted through as Georgie entered the kitchen, grumbling to herself.

“I hate you but thank you.” She said, smiling thinly at Cat, as she passed her over a full plate of scrambled eggs on toast and a cup of black coffee.

“You’re welcome my lovely, although I hated you at the time, what you did with me and Robert, was what I needed. If I had stayed with him, I would have only ever been the mistress, the bit on the side, and you know what, I deserve more than that. I deserve a man who sees and wants my gloriousness and all the faults I have, and so do you. Not now, I know that, but you do.”

Georgie took a bite of the eggs and swallowed, even though they tasted dull in her mouth. She took a swig of coffee and almost gagged.

“Ugh, that tastes foul,” she wiped her mouth, “ probably too rich for my empty stomach, I’ll make a tea.”

“No probs, I can do that, peppermint ok?” Cat asked, reaching for the kettle.

“Yeah, just what I fancy,” she signed, “I understand what you’re saying Cat, but I can’t think about moving on right now, it’s too hard.” She sniffed, trying to blink back tears.

“I know, just wanted to let you know how special you really are.”

“Ugh, stop, I put make up on and you’re making me cry,” she sniffed, grabbing a tissue to dab her eyes.

“I see that, and to paraphrase my heroine, Darcy Lewis, who I cannot confirm or deny was partly based on me, ‘Look at you, you’re wearing lady clothes and you smell good.’” she cackled, pouring boiling water onto the teabag, adding a sugar lump.

“Fuck off Cat.” Georgie sniggered, cutting into the toast.

Georgie sat back in her chair, smiling. Cat had been right, what she’d needed was a sense of normality and to have people around who treated her like a normal human being and a colleague, for which she was eternally thankful. The only blip she’d had was coming face to face with an enormous Hawkeye poster in the corridor outside Cat’s office and she’d had to duck into the nearest ladies loo to compose herself before fleeing to Cat’s in tears. Cat had blocked off an hour in her calendar and had taken Georgie for a coffee, away from everything until she’d calmed down.

Georgie slowly adapted over the next few weeks to working full time in the studios and found that she was able to take on so much more with regards to budgetary projects. She enjoyed bouncing ideas off her colleagues and the general camaraderie she found there. Her appetite was still sporadic, but she was feeling better and healthier. She’d had a low on the anniversary of the time she and J had first had sex and had spent that day in a blue funk at home, getting drunk under the duvet. She’d woken up with the worst hangover she’d ever had and had spent the morning throwing up. Cat had let her take the two days as sick leave with no questions asked. Georgie had cried with her and had vowed never to touch alcohol again as it had taken well over a week before she felt even slightly human again. She had heard from Val a couple of times, who seemed to be under the impression that whatever had happened between her and Jeremy was only a blip and it was only a matter of time before they got back together again. Georgie was glad for the continued friendship, but the texts and phone calls always left her feeling sad afterwards. She had thought of asking Val not to call her, but part of her was still clinging to the slight connection to Jeremy and was loathe to cut the ties completely. She had learned that Jeremy had listened to his mum and was under a Doctor for therapy. The doctor was not Gillian, so there wasn’t that familial bond and Val thought that he had a better chance of not being able to talk his way out of things with a complete stranger.

Georgie clicked the phone off, sighing, staring out at the setting sun across the Hollywood Hills, and went back into the front room, closing the door behind her, before slouching down on the squishy armchair she’d begged Cat to buy as the other one had made her back ache. Cat had relented but only if they could get one that matched her colour scheme. Since she’d moved in Cat’s home was looking more and more like a lived in place and less of a show home, which Cat grumbled about but secretly loved; she had a family again.

“That Val again?” Cat asked.

“Yeah, she was telling me that one of the brothers, I can never tell the difference, is going to be a dad again and is over the moon, it’s not the one married to Lesley, as they are having a few troubles and also that J’s in therapy and is doing well, apparently he had a mini meltdown at his mom’s and she got him help.”

“Well that’s got to be a good thing isn’t it?” Cat said, flicking through the channels before settling on The Cartoon Network.

“Yeah, but I don’t think I can cope with hearing all of this all the time, but I don’t have the heart to cut her off completely. She’s so lovely and is so convinced that we’ll get back together. I don’t want to hurt her.”

“That’s a hard one but it’s up to you. I’m not going to tell you what to do on that one, but you could always treat her like an aunt, talking to you about cousins you’re not particularly interested in…”

“That’s weirdly specific, Cat.”

“Yah, mum’s sister would call me all the time after mum died to rabbit on about some cousins I’d only met once or twice and tell me all about them. Took me ages to realise she was doing it to stay close to her sister, through me, so I let her ramble on every Friday night, until she went into a home. She passed four years after mum. I was bored stiff, but it gave her the closeness she needed, so maybe that’s what Val is doing.”

“Stop, you’re going to make me cry.” Georgie sniffed at the thought that Jeremy’s mum was calling her as a way to stay close to her, and not just to keep her apprised on what the family was up to.

“Soz lovie, anyway, what are we doing for Thanksgiving? I usually veg out for four days, eat my own body weight and collapse into a food coma, you up for that?”

“Yes, except for the food. I don’t know what is wrong, but the idea of anything except scrambled eggs and toast makes me nauseous.”

“That’s what happened when you don’t eat for two weeks. It’s just taking a while to get back to normal.” Cat sniggered.

“God, I hope so. I blame the alcohol I had on my mini meltdown, ever since then, I can barely keep my tea down in the morning. Think my body remembers the amount of vodka I put away and is getting me back.”

“Least it’s not morning sickness.” Cat laughed, pausing as she stared at Georgie’s paling face.

“Crap, no, it can’t be. Come on Porge, you and J were trying for how long with no success. This world would have to be some kind of cunt to pull that on you now.”

“What’s the date?” Georgie asked, picking up her phone, “ 2nd November, shit…shit…shit…fuck…shit.”

“What?”

“Do you remember me having a period since I got here, cause I don’t…missing one I can put down to the stress of breaking up with J, but missing two?”

“Fuck. Hang on, wait here. I’ll go grab a test.”

“Why have you got a test?”

“I keep them, just in case.”

“How long have you had this one?”

“A few weeks, it’s stupid I know but ever since what happened, well, happened, I feel better having a test in the house, just in case.” She blinked away a few tears.

“Oh Cat…” Georgie sighed, feeling her friend’s pain.

She couldn’t be pregnant. Not after all this time, and everything they’d gone through, only to break up. This world didn’t have that much of a sick sense of humour did it? She sat back in her chair, subconsciously rubbing her belly. She was still very flat but that could be because she hadn’t eaten well over the past few weeks. Sighing, and in a little bit of shock, she took a huge hit from her vape, choking slightly as it hit the back of her throat.

“Here. You’re meant to do it first thing in the morning, but do this one now and if it’s negative, do another in the morning.”

“It’ll be negative, I know it will, that God who dumps drama on me can’t be this malicious.”

“Gods are cunts, remember that.”

Georgie rolled her eyes and went to the bathroom to begin the undignified action of peeing on the test and her whole hand. She washed her hands and the tube, not looking at the result, capping the tube and carrying it out to hand to Cat.

“Did you wash that?”

“No it’s still covered in my piss, of course I washed it. I just haven’t looked at the result yet. Could you look at it for me.” She asked, slinking back into her chair.

Cat took a deep breath and looked at the two lines across the test, her brow furrowing slightly. Georgie held her breath, watching Cat’s face, knowing immediately that she was pregnant.

“Well, shit.”

“Told you, Gods are cunts… look I’ll make an appointment for you to get a test done at the Doctors. Just in case the test is faulty in anyway, it happens…rarely but it does happen.”

“Ok.”

“So you’ll need to wait until you tell Jeremy.”

“Ok…wait, what?” Georgie shook her head to look at her friend.

“You’re going to have to tell Jeremy you’re pregnant. You can’t keep that from him, no matter what he said or did to you, you can’t not tell him, that would be unmentionably cruel. Trust me from experience on that.”

“Yeah, I know, you’re right.”

“How do you feel?” Cat asked, reaching over to stroke Georgie’s arm.

“Like getting drunk, but of course, I can no longer do that,” she shifted in her seat, “Why the fuck has this happened now? Why not two months ago, three months ago? That would have changed everything, but no, it happens when I’ve fucking lost him.” Tears started to flow as she sobbed.

Cat gathered her in her arms, rocking her slightly, rubbing her hair.

“Ah sweetie, it’s ok, it’ll be ok.”

“No it won’t…”

“I know that, I was being nice…”

“Fuck off Cat.” Georgie sniggered through her tears, “Don’t make me laugh, I’m upset.” She growled.

“You have to admit though, that Drama God of yours is a right cunt.”

“Probably related to Loki…” Georgie sniffed, a small giggle escaping, which led to the pair of them cry laughing in a heap.

“ooh, hang on, text from the Doc. He can see you tomorrow.”

“You text your Doctor?”

“Yeah, he’s attached to the studio, he’s extremely professional and will not say anything. We can go to see him tomorrow, it’s under my name.”

“Well at least now you know for certain, eight weeks give or take a day or so.” Cat said as they stepped out of the cool of the Doctors office into the warm November sunshine.

“Yeah, now I know. Fuck, now I need to call Jeremy. Fuck it, can we get ice cream before I have to talk to him?”

“Fuck yes. Mint choc chip?”

“I could kiss you.”

“Rather you didn’t, just bow to me as your Queen.”

“Fuck off, Cat.” Georgie laughed, as they headed off to the nearest ice cream parlour.

She sat out on the balcony, feeling the warmth of the afternoon sun seeping into her bones. She stared at her phone, willing it suddenly break so she could put off what she needed to do. Cat had gone out food shopping, to give her some privacy. Taking a deep breath she pressed his number.

“G?” his familiar gruff, soft voice.

“Hi J, how…how are you?” she swallowed, closing her eyes as emotion flooded through her at the sound of his voice.

“Better for hearing your voice baby girl.”

She could hear the grin in his voice and she smiled.

“How have you been? I spoke to Val…”

“Yeah she said she’d been keeping in touch with you, letting you know what’s going on in the crazy that is my family.”

“Yeah, she’s so sweet…”

He took a deep breath, overwhelmed at hearing from her.

“Yeah, so I guess you heard, I’m in therapy, but not family therapy this time, proper therapy. I let Kevin know I wouldn’t be doing anything work wise until Hawkeye begins filming, sometime next year.”

“Well, that’s good, that’s what you need, time to heal and get better. I’m happy for you J. we all need help sometimes, after all you helped me when I needed it so if I can do that for you, just let me know.”

“Thanks G, that means a lot to me,” he took a deep breath and let it out, “So, how are you?”

“I’m ok, but something has happened, and I need to talk to you about it.”

“Is it your job? You haven’t been fired?”

“No, it’s not my job.” She smiled.

“Is Cat ok?”

“Cat’s fine.”

“Good.”

“Look J, erm…ok, I’ll just say it…”

“Baby girl, you’re scaring me now.” He almost whined.

“Well… it turns out that I can get pregnant after all…”

Dead silence.

“Hello? J? are you there?" She spoke into the silence.

“Yeah…just…wow…shit.” He said, reeling from her words.

“Yeah, my thoughts exactly. So I’m eight weeks pregnant which by my calculations makes it the last time we, well, you know…” she trailed off, unsure what to say.

“Wow, who knew foreplay was so overrated? The one time we don’t, then boom.”

“Yeah,” she laughed softly, “then…boom.”

“And then I turned into the Incredible Sulk.”

“Did you just make a Marvel related pun?" She groaned, looking out across to Downtown LA, breathing deeply in the warm sunshine.

“I may have done that, yeah.” He chuckled.

“Dork.”

“Yeah but I’m your dork.” He replied automatically pausing as he realised what he’d said.

“Are you?” she asked softly, her voice hitching.

“Yeah,” he sighed, “always will be, baby girl, no matter what happens.”

She could feel the lump in her throat growing bigger and she tried to stop the sobs from rising.

“Ah baby girl, don’t cry, we’ll get through this. Tell me what you need.”

“I need…I need you J, but that’s not going to happen is it? You’re in therapy, and need time to heal, and I’m…” she broke off to control herself, her voice cracking, “I need to find my own strength and not rely on others so much. I need to be an adult.”

“You don’t have to do this alone, baby girl, I’m here, if you need me…” he trailed off, swallowing down his own tears.

“I need you J,” she laughed through her tears, “ God, I sound like Sarah in Labyrinth, ‘I need you hoggle.’” She snorted.

“Am I the goblin in this scenario then? I see myself as more a Jareth character.” He laughed, wiping his eyes.

“Nah, you’re hoggle, you come through in the end.”

“so…so when’s the due date?” he asked, sniffling.

“Oh 15th June 2020.”

“Summer babe then,” he chuckled,” so I’ll have a summer and a winter babe.”

“How is she?”

“She misses you.”

“I miss her too,” she sighed as the tears began again, “oh God, hang on, I need to blow my nose.” She turned from the phone to blow her nose and wipe her eyes, “what did you tell her? about us that is.”

“I didn’t...I mean I told her you’d had to go to LA for a while to work. She understands that as I go away all the time. I…I couldn’t tell her we’d, you know, I didn’t want to hurt her, but I will tell her, in time.”

“Ok. So, I guess I’ll keep you in the loop with scans and how things are going.”

“Fuck, if I hadn’t been such a fucking ass back then, we would be celebrating this together.” He sighed, his voice tight with unshed emotion.

“Would we though? We built a house on sand J, and it crumbled. If, and that’s a big if, we were ever to think about being together, we’d need to do so much more than we did, and I don’t know if we have it in us to start that again,” She sighed, “fuck I’m being an adult aren’t I?”

“Yeah and it suits you…so… would you want that?” he asked tentatively.

“What? To get back together? That’s hard J, it’s not just me this time, is it? I have a whole other life to think of and that life has to come first. Trying to repair a fractured and frankly broken relationship and grow a child at the same time, that seems too hard to do. I want to, I want you…I just don’t know if I can.”

“I hear you baby girl…God I really fucked up didn’t I?” he said, sighing deeply down the phone.

“We both did J, it wasn’t just you. We dove headfirst into this together and ignored the cracks. We’re both to blame.”

“I love you baby girl.” He said softly.

“I love you too J…but it’s…” she cried silently.

“It’s not enough is it?” he whispered, his voice cracking.

“No.” she whispered back.

“Can I…can I call you each week, just to chat, find out how you are, kind of thing?” he asked, his voice hopeful.

“I…I’d like that.” She smiled through her tears.

“Ok, baby girl, I’ll let you go and speak next Sunday?”

“Ok, Sunday it is. Bye J.”

“Bye baby girl.”

She sat back on the lounger, feeling happier than she had for a long time.


	57. Chapter 57

“Hey baby girl, how are you?”

“Hi J, I’m fine, still fitting into my clothes though I look like I’ve got gas all the time.”

He laughed at that thought.

“No, I’m serious, it’s like I keep forgetting I’m pregnant and I’ll look down and think shit I’ve overeaten, at least, I forget in the afternoon, mornings are a bitch.”

“You getting sick?”

“From the moment I wake until midday on the dot, I can’t keep anything down, so I don’t bother.”

“Oh baby girl that’s not good, let me talk to mom, see what she says, I don’t remember her ever getting sick.”

“Ok, that would be helpful, thank you.” She smiled.

“Hey listen, while I’m on the phone, I can’t call next Sunday, you know Thanksgiving weekend and we’re all at Nicky’s place. She lives outside of LA and I was wondering if I could…” he trailed off, thinking about how to phrase his question.

“If you could come over?” she finished.

“Yeah, if that’s ok?,” he sounded so unsure of himself that she felt her heart melt a little, “I mean, I’d like to see you, and bump, if that’s ok, but don’t worry if it’s too soon, or if you’re busy.”

“I’ll talk to Cat, see if it’s ok with her, and if it is then yes, I can’t see a problem with that.”

“Really?,” she could hear the joy in his voice and grinned, “Oh baby girl you have no idea how much that means to me.”

“J?”

“Yeah?”

“Bring your mum?”

“OK, yeah I can do that, she’d love to see you. Hey did I tell you she’s been buying baby clothes. I swear she’s got so many of those damn baby suit things she could open a shop.”

“You mean baby grows” she laughed, pulling her cardigan around her as she stood on the balcony.

“Yeah whatever they’re called. Munchkin had about a million of the damn things, they’re a nuisance to wash and dry. Had them hanging all over the fucking place,” he laughed at the memory, “you know, you don’t know pain until you walk in a line of them, get tangled up and crash to the floor.”

“Why am I not surprised?” she laughed, turning as she heard Cat come out onto the balcony, “Hang on, Cat’s here, I’ll ask her.”

Georgie held her phone close to her chest unaware that Jeremy could hear her heart beating down the phone.

“Hey Cat, J’s on the phone, he wanted to know if he could swing by next Sunday with his mum, to visit.” Georgie looked at her friend, hope written all over her face.

Cat looked at her friend and knew she couldn’t say no. Ever since Georgie had told Jeremy about the pregnancy and they’d started their weekly phone chats, she could see the change in her. Georgie was calmer and happier.

“Yeah sure, let me speak to him, you go to the loo, don’t look at me like that I can see you hopping from one leg to the other.”

Georgie handed the phone over and made a mad dash for the bathroom.

“Hi Renny, it’s Cat. Porge just asked me about next Sunday and yes, it’s fine with me but I’ve got to know something. Are you calling her to be her friend or because you want her back. I’m asking cause shit, she’s been so happy the past couple of weeks, that if you did anything to hurt her again, I’ll make sure no one finds your body.”

“Hey Cat, nice mental image there, and the answer is both. I want to be her friend and get back together. You know, make it right this time.”

“Good. Anyway, yes you’re welcome to come over, and yes I will be here too.”

“G said I should bring my mom, is that ok too?” he laughed, a touch of sarcasm in his voice.

“Oh, I see, yes Val’s welcome too. Shall I do lunch?”

“Lunch would be good, and Cat?,” he paused, “I’m grateful she’s got you.”

“She had me before she had you.”

“Oh really? This I gotta here about, spill.”

“You have a dirty mind Renner; anyone ever tell you that?” Cat sniggered at the thought of her and Georgie getting it on.

“Everyone I’ve ever met.”

“I can believe that, oh hang on she’s back, bathroom break you know. Bye Renny, see you next week.”

“Hi J, sorry about that, I swear my bladder has shrunk in size.”

“Wait till the seventh month, you’ll be in the bathroom 24/7. She couldn’t stop peeing the entire third trimester, made going anywhere a military sized operation, I can tell you.”

“So your mum’s advice about an emergency wee didn’t help then?” Georgie giggled.

“Not in the slightest. Oh, sorry, got mom on the line, gotta go, see you next Sunday baby girl, I can’t wait.”

“Me neither, see you J.”

“Well, you look like the cat that’s not only got the cream but has bathed in it” Cat quipped as Georgie came back inside.

“I didn’t think speaking to him every week on the phone would work, you know, I thought it would just make it worse, prolonging the agony you know, but…” she paused to plonk herself down in her squishy, comfy chair, “it’s been so different. We talk, I mean really talk, about everything. From the superficial how was your day to what policies he believes in, and shit like that. All those things you tend to find out about people over time. The things that were missing before.”

“I know, I’ve heard you out there, laughing and giggling like some teenager in love.”

“I do love him, I’m just not ready to make it into anything more right now but…”

“You can see him in your future and not just as your baby daddy.”

“Ugh, horrible phrase, but yeah, at some point. I think, breaking up might have been the best thing that ever happened to us, you know. It’ given us time to get to know each other better.”

“I am glad for you sweetie but just be careful ok? Don’t rush back into it.”

“I know, I…I just miss him, that’s all, I miss being wrapped in his arms on the sofa, watching some crap that he likes, feeling safe and secure,” she sighed, “yes, I know, I’ve got to stand on my own two feet but it’s hard Cat, I’m not like you.”

“What do you mean?”

“You took off for LA in your early twenties and didn’t look back. I lived with mum, until she passed, then James, then Tom and then Jeremy. I had, what? Two years by myself after James, and I was fucking miserable. I guess I need someone.”

“And I don’t?”

“I’m not saying that, but you are so independent.”

“Only because I’ve had to be. Don’t get me wrong Porge, I love my life, but I’d have given it all up for Robert and our child, but you know, shit didn’t happen like that, so I had to be independent cause there was no one else to fall back on. I don’t do this through choice, I do it cause there’s no other choice. You were always the lucky one, the vulnerable one people wanted to take care of, I was always the competent one picking up the pieces, taking care of mum when she was ill, dad when she passed, you, and then finally looking after me. I’m tired of it Georgie, tired of being the one in charge.” She stopped as her eyes filled with tears.

Georgie looked at her in horror.

“I’m sorry Cat, I had no idea.” She reached out to stroke her friends arm before bringing her in for a hug.

“I loved him so much Porge, that it still hurts, even after all this time. I know it’ll pass, but I see you and Renny starting to rebuild and it just hurts that I didn’t get that chance.”

“Oh honey, I didn’t know, you didn’t say anything.” Georgie smoothed Cat’s hair from her face.

“I’m the competent one, I don’t have breakdowns.”

“Bullshit, but then again I’ve had enough of those for the both of us and they’re not fun,” she laughed, “you know what this is don’t you?”

Cat pulled back and looked at the shorter woman, puzzled.

“We want each other’s life. I want to be more independent and you want to be more vulnerable.”

“Does that mean I have to sleep with Renny? Cause yeah, he’s built and all that, but not my thing.” Cat quipped, wiping her eyes.

“Over my dead body mate.” Georgie snorted.

Cat grinned, pulling her in for a short hug.

“Thank you. Think that was coming for a while.”

“I’m not surprised. Do you…wanna talk about him? Might make you feel better to get it out there? Go on sit down, I’ll get the wine.”

“You can’t drink.”

“But you can, and I can, vicariously, through you.,” she quipped, raising an eyebrow, “I’ll have a peppermint tea, go sit yourself down.”

“Yes mum.”

“That’s ‘yes mum to be’ to you.”

“God, I can’t recall when it first happened, but I was always aware of him, he’s freaking Iron Man for fucks sake, how could I not know who he was. I was involved with the production of the first Avengers, so 2010 to 2011, and he would just come into the meetings like he was Tony Stark. It used to piss some of the guys off, but I thought it was funny, that he’d stay in character and just loll around. Kevin just let him, you know, like it was easier to just let him be kind of thing.” she paused to gulp some red wine, settling back on the sofa.

Georgie settled back to let her get it out of her system.

“Well there was this one meeting where Rob was monkeying around and he grabbed some paperwork I was just about to report on and I was so nervous anyway that I lost my temper with him and told him in uncertain terms that if he couldn’t behave like an adult, then I would treat him like the child he was. He sort of sat back looking at Kevin like who the fuck is this woman, as I snatched back my paperwork and gave my report. I swear I thought I was going to be fired, when he swung by my desk later on, but he apologised and offered to take me for a coffee.” Cat smiled at the memory, taking a hit from her vape. 

“That’s where it started I guess, I could control him in meetings, so I was brought in to all the meetings he had with producers, costume, anyone really. I was known as the RDJ whisperer. I knew he was married but I didn’t care. I didn’t and part of me still doesn’t. I fell for him hook, line and sinker and when he finally reached over to kiss me that night in my new office, I could not have stopped him if I’d wanted to, and I didn’t want to stop him. He bent me over my desk and fucked me so hard, I saw stars. I swear I’ve never had such good sex since, not even with him.” She smirked as Georgie grinned at her.

“Well, from that moment on we were inseparable. I even met Susan, and I liked her and she me. She’d be with us whenever she was on set, I knew I should feel guilty, but I didn’t. Not at first anyway, only after I got pregnant. I felt guilty cause I was going to take him away from her, only that didn’t really happen did it? I knew he was sleeping with her as well, it wasn’t like he kept that a secret, he just couldn’t choose between us, not until she told him she was pregnant a few days before I could tell him the same, so he left, and I had an abortion.” She finished, draining the glass dry, sighing heavily.

“Shit, Cat, I’m sorry mate for what you’ve gone through. Why the fuck can’t we chose the all American boy next door types?”

“Cause they’re fucking boring arseholes? Seriously Cap over Iron Man or Hawkeye? You’d be putting up with a shit load of disappointed glares cause you didn’t iron his shirts properly.”

Georgie snorted her tea over her t shirt, hurriedly putting the cup down to wipe away the peppermint tea.

“Oh god, can you imagine the vanilla sex? In, out, in, out, stoic looks, can’t get too much pleasure.”

“On the other hand though Cap could be a deviant, you know the type to tie you up all night not letting you come.” Cat laughed.

“Yeah, had that one already, wasn’t that much fun…” Georgie deadpanned.

“Oh shit, sorry Porge, I forgot about him for a minute.” Cat snorted, “ did he really do that? Tie you up all night and leave you hanging so to speak.”

“More times than I care to remember, and rope burns are no fun, they fucking hurt. Look, here, on my wrist, you can see little silvery scars, they’re from the ropes.”

“Shit, I didn’t know, I’m so sorry Porge.” Cat looked at the little silvery scars.

“You can’t see them unless you know they’re there. Jeremy noticed them though and spend a whole evening kissing the hurt out of each and every one of them.” She smiled, thinking of the horrified look on his face when she’d told him what they were from.

“Renny is a good man, I know I’ve given him some shit over well, what he said to you, but he is a good man deep down, he’s just as fucked up as the rest of us I guess.”

“Are you drunk Cat?”

“L’il bit drunk yeah.”

“You want takeout?”

“Fuck yes, Chinese?”

“I’ll order it, then have a bath and bed, you’ll be rancid in the morning if you don’t.”

“Thanks Porge.”

“You know J’s never asked me why you call me that.”

“What? Georgie Porgie pudding and pie, kissed the girls and made them cry.”

“when the boys came out to play, Georgie Porgie ran away” Georgie finished, laughing.

“Shit, I just realised, Georgie Porgie’s a fucking sex attacker, he kissed the girls and made them cry then ran away when the boys appeared. Fuck, not calling you that again.”

“it’s just a nursery rhyme, doesn’t have to mean anything.”

“Ok, Georgie but I’m not calling you Porge again.”

“I’ll get the food.” Georgie sniggered at her mostly drunk friend.


	58. Chapter 58

Georgie stood out on the balcony. It was fast becoming her favourite place. The view was wonderful and seemed to change with every hour of the day, from pastel hues first thing in the morning, through the bright blues of midday and the afternoon, through to intense violets and indigos as LA settled into night. It was a peaceful place for her to sit and think or fidget, as she was currently doing. Jeremy and his mum were due any minute and she’d been banished outside as her nervous energy had driven Cat mental.

She took a hit from her vape, blowing the scented vapour high into the air.

“Still vaping then baby girl?”

She turned round and smiled brightly.

“J!” she exclaimed, stepping forward before coming to a halt, not knowing what to do.

Jeremy did the same and they just stared at each other before he pulled her into a tight hug, breathing her scent in deeply.

“Missed you baby girl, god I can’t believe I’m holding you.”

“Missed you too J.” she smiled, feeling secure.

“Mom’s inside, come in?” he reached down to take her hand in his, squeezing softly.

“Yeah.” She smiled, turning to hand inside, still holding his hand.

“Georgie, oh my god, you’re glowing!” Val remarked as she walked over to hug her.

“Thanks Val, how are you?” she asked as they made their way over to Cat’s sofa, Georgie flopping down into her chair.

“Oh you know me, I’m fine, oh I can’t believe I’m actually here with you.” She reached out to take Georgie’s hands in hers, “I have missed you.”

“Val, we speak every Friday, it’s not like we haven’t spoken in ages.” Georgie laughed.

“Every Friday?” Jeremy queried, “You two speak every Friday?”

“Of course we do, even if you let her slip away, didn’t mean I was going to.” Val admonished her son, “So,” she turned back to Georgie who was grinning at the taken aback look on Jeremy’s face, “How are you in the mornings? Still sick?”

“As a dog.” Cat called over from the kitchen.

“Still can’t eat or drink in the morning without throwing up, so not very good at the moment.” Georgie blew a breath, setting her and across her abdomen.

“Yes, well Jeremy was the only one I was ever sick with, the others were a piece of cake, but this one, made me sick to my stomach every morning until well into the second trimester.”

“Oh God, I can’t deal with that.” Georgie moaned.

“But I found a way to stop it. What do you do when you get up in the mornings? Talk me through it.”

“When I first wake up, or get up?” Georgie asked, not sure what Val wanted to hear.

“When you open your eyes, what do you do?”

“Get up, go to the loo, clean my teeth…”

“Don’t do that. First thing, after the toilet, you come up here, eat half a dozen dry crackers, you know those saltines things, let them settle then sip a glass of water, then clean your teeth, and do whatever you need to do. Coffee is too rich…”

“Makes me sick right now.”

“Aw coffee no…” Jeremy deadpanned.

“Did you just quote Clint Barton at me?” Georgie stared at him, a grin on her face.

“Might have done, seeing as you’re the only one in my family who would get that quote.” He laughed.

“Hey, Renny, what am I, chopped liver? Or do I not count?” Cat yelled from the kitchen.

“OK, point made, only two people in my family would get that quote.” He laughed, looking over at Cat.

“That’s better, asshole, and don’t you forget it.” She cackled, putting together their lunch, ready to go into the oven.

“You want some help over there Cat?”

“Yeah, get your ass over here Renny.”

Jeremy grinned as he got up to go help Cat, reaching down to kiss the top of Georgie’s head as he passed her by.

“Anyway, as I was saying, coffee will be too rich for you right now so have an herbal tea and some toast with a scrape of butter for breakfast, and you’ll have no sickness at all. I promise.”

“Oh my god, Val, if that works, then I will kiss you. I can’t remember a morning I didn’t wake up then throw up.”

“Is that how you found out?” she asked.

Not exactly…well, yes and no. I’d had a bit of a meltdown and may have taken two days off work to get drunk under the duvet on vodka and spend the next day throwing up, feeling like shit in early October, and I never really got rid of the sick feeling afterwards. It was some crack Cat made about ‘at least it’s not morning sickness’ and I knew. I just knew. She got me a test, which was positive, then I saw the doc the next day, apparently Cat has him on some kind of Bat phone, as I had a scan and everything. And then I called Jeremy.”

“And I’m so glad you did call him.” Val grinned.

“Why wouldn’t I? It wouldn’t enter my head not to.” Georgie frowned.

“Hey Cat, where do you want this, whatever the hell it is?”

“It’s chocolate trifle Renny, and it goes in the fridge, drop it and I will end you right now.” She grinned as he picked up the large glass bowl.

“It’s chocolate, I ain’t dropping this.” He smirked reaching out to open the fridge door, carefully placing the bowl inside.

Cat shut the oven door and leaned across the counter, slumping slightly.

“How are you Cat?”

“I’m ok, you know, getting there. You?”

“Same.”

“God, we’re such an emotionally constipated pair, aren’t we? I swear Georgie has more emotional capacity than either of us and we both know how well she does with that.” She snorted, causing Jeremy to laugh loudly.

“Renny, what ever happens with you and Georgie, I will always be your friend, but she comes first to me.”

“I know, appreciate that though Cat.” He pulled her in for a quick hug, kissing the side of her face.

“Eww, Renny cooties…” she laughed, pulling away from him.

“…So anyway Lesley is on her second warning with me, for what she did sending that photo to Renny.” Val gossiped about her daughter in law.

“So what was the first warning about?”

“Generally being a nosy bitch and getting up in people’s business.”

Georgie let out a snort of laughter, “Val, don’t ever change, you’re brilliant.” She giggled.

“At least someone thinks that, you hear that Renny? Georgie thinks I’m brilliant.”

“You’re a star mom.” He called back, still chatting with Cat.

“You ok baby girl? Cat said lunch will be ready in about twenty minutes, I’ve left her to clear up. Well, she kicked me out here.” Jeremy asked, stepping out onto the balcony, the heat of the midday sun hitting him as he ducked under the shade.

“Yeah, just came out for a vape, Val’s gone to freshen up, and probably have a nose around downstairs.” She grinned as he sat down on the lounger next to her.

“It’s so beautiful out here, I come out here when I need to think, or vape, or if I’m annoying the shit out of Cat.” She smiled, turning to look at him.

“The view is beautiful.” He said softly, looking straight at her.

“I thought seeing you would be easy, but it’s not.” She sighed.

“What do you mean baby girl?”

“Part of me wants to crawl into your arms and stay there, safe. But I can’t do that.”

“Why not? Sounds good to me.”

“Because then I won’t have learned how to stand on my own two feet, will I?,” she broke off to sneeze, “Oh god, this pregnancy makes me sneeze at the strangest things, yesterday I was sneezing over a peppermint tea and last week, it was chocolate.” She smiled, pinching her nose.

“And you need to learn to stand on your own two feet? You think you’re not already?”

“I do,” she sighed, “All my life, I’ve had someone to lean on; my mum, Cat, Cat’s parents, James, Tom and then you. I’ve never really had to make my own decisions or choices about anything, or more to the point, I’ve let others make my decisions for me. The bravest thing I’ve ever done was turn up at yours that night, and that was only because, well, you know.”

“You were in fear of your life.”

“Yeah, it wasn’t a conscious decision, I was fleeing on adrenalin.”

“So, what? You’re staying here to make your own decisions?”

“I’m staying here to find out who I am, before I become bump’s mum. How can I be a mum when I don’t know what kind of person I am? How I behave in situations out of my control? I’ve always had someone to hide behind and I can’t be that person anymore, not when I have a whole other life to take care of. You do see that, don’t you?”

He sighed, running his hands through his hair, turning to look out over the LA vista.

“I do, but I fucking hate it.” He said, softly, still looking out over the view.

“I don’t…ok, I hate being apart from you, but finding out who I am? Yes it’s scary but it’s also exciting and freeing really. I need to do this. I need to be a whole person before I can ever think of being a partner again. I stood behind you in every decision that was made, I didn’t give it any thought, where we go to eat, what we have for dinner, even where we went on vacation. I don’t even know my likes and dislikes really, I just followed. Yes, it was safe and secure but if I’m to step up and be this one’s mum I need to find out what kind of mum I am. I know it hurts and it’s hard, I’m asking you for time, and I hope you can give me that.”

“What are you saying G?”

“Don’t make me chose between me and you, that’s it in a nutshell. I mean, I could easily come back with you to Nevada right now, crawl back into my cocoon, have you take care of us all, but what would be the point? I’ve spent my life doing others bidding. I’ve done that for too long.”

“Ok, I do understand baby girl, it’s just hard seeing you and not being able to touch you, kiss you, make love to you. It’s like the worst diet I’ve ever been on,” he chuckled, “you’re a chocolate trifle, and I can only have lettuce.”

“Well, I’ve been called many things but not a chocolate trifle before.”

“Well, you’re luscious to look at, smell good and I love to eat you.”

“J!” she spluttered, feeling her face grow red as she smacked him on the arm, rolling her eyes.

She turned to look at the view of downtown LA.

“We’re doing ok though, aren’t we? We’re talking, learning more and more about each other as we go. All the things we should have done at the beginning instead of diving in head first.”

“We are,” he admitted, placing his hand over hers, “I look forward to Sundays now, used to hate them as it’s the day munchkin goes back to her mom’s, but now I have the phone call to you to look forward to, my little trifle.”

“Stop it!, I blush so easily right now.” She laughed, her cheeks growing hotter as he laughed.

“How’s munchkin?” Georgie asked, pulling her hand back from his.

“She’s fine, misses you though.”

“You haven’t told her have you?”

“Told her we were having a break and working through it. She can understand that, she had a falling out with a friend at school.”

“How long for?”

“’Bout three days, but it was long to her.” he sniggered.

“Did you see her on Thanksgiving?”

“Nah, she was at her mom’s.” he replied.

“Oh, does that mean you get her at Christmas?”

“Yep, she’s mine for almost two weeks, I can’t wait, we’re going to mom’s so it’ll be just the three of us.” He grinned at the thought of spending so much time with his daughter.

“Aww, she’ll love that.” Georgie smiled back softly.

“What are you doing Christmas?” he asked, biting his bottom lip.

“Oh Cat and I have the whole day planned. We’re having an English Christmas, turkey, sprouts, roast potatoes, veg and gravy, oh and cranberry sauce. She had lots of stuff sent over from a place in London, so we’ve got the full English version, so no hams, no glazed this and that, no mash, just what we’d have at her parent’s.”

“No ham?”

“No, we don’t have that in England. It costs too much, or at least it did, back in the 50s when Christmas became what it is now, most people could only afford one meat at Christmas, so they had turkey. Some have a different meat on Christmas Eve but, no just turkey…”

“Hang on, I thought Cat was vegetarian now?”

“Yeah, that didn’t last long, couple of weeks until she forgot and bought a Big Mac one evening on the way home.” Georgie sniggered.

“What about later on? Films? TV?”

“Oh we’ve got a VPN installed on her laptop so we’re going to be watching British TV all day, on catch up, on BBC iPlayer and ITV catchup, all the crap TV we watched as kids. Cat checked the tv guide and we’ve got the Queen’s speech, Dad’s Army and Morecambe and Wise, oh and the Two Ronnies, it’s going to be so good.”

“I understood the word Queen in all that lot.” He laughed. “Wait, you mean the real Queen? Your Queen?”

“Yeah, she speaks to the Nation live on Christmas Day from Windsor Castle usually, sometimes from Buckingham Palace, depending on where she is. I can’t say I’ve ever watched one of the broadcasts before, but you know, crap TV is crap TV.”

“Sounds…crap.” He laughed, at the thought of watching the British Monarch giving a speech on Christmas Day.

“Better than football on Thanksgiving…” she replied, grinning.

“Ooh you did not just say that missy, told you before, them’s fighting words…” he smiled.

“Yeah, you yanks and your pseudo rugby, cause it’s not football."

“Lunch is up, come and get it!” Cat called out from the kitchen.

Georgie swung her legs round and got up, following behind Jeremy as they walked back into the kitchen.

“Mmm, smells good. Lasagne?” Georgie asked as they neared the table that Val had set out for them.

“Yup, lasagne and salad with chocolate trifle for dessert.”

Georgie just looked at Jeremy her eyes widening, as a faint flush began around her neck. He cackled and held her chair out for her.

“Renny can you grab some bottles of water, they’re in the fridge.” Val asked as she settled down opposite where Jeremy would be sitting. Georgie smiled at her from across the table.

“Thanks for setting the table Val, you should have called me in though, I said I’d do it.”

“You looked busy out there, so I did it, no problem. I see you’re still fitting in normal clothes at the moment. I did until mid-way through the second trimester, went to bed almost flat, woke up with a watermelon.” Val laughed.

“Yeah, the bit I’m not looking forward to, the constant growing.”

“And the swollen ankles, aching back, finding a position you can sleep in, oh and the near constant arousal in about the eighth month, drove me mad.”

“Mom?” Jeremy stared at his mum as he brought the water over.

“What? Don’t tell me you never went through that with her? it’s a well known fact, women get incredibly horny towards the end of the pregnancy. All those nerve endings being pushed on, it was maddening.”

“No, don’t remember that.” He said sitting down next to Georgie, not noticing she was looking at his mum aghast  
.  
“Well, some women, so I’ve heard don’t feel sexy being so big so, anyway,” she looked at Georgie, “ oh sweetie, your face.” She smiled.

“So as well as swollen ankles and an aching back, I’ve got constant horniness to look forward to? Gee, that Drama God of mine is a right fucker.”

“Drama God?” Jeremy laughed.

“Oh, it’s something Cat and I came up with to explain all the shit that’s happened, that there’s a God of Drama who, when he has extra drama left over, somehow decides to dump it on my head. I’m not a dramatic person, I like peace and quiet, but I’m constantly battling drama, or so it seems.”

“You talking about Loki’s bastard brother?” Cat asked as she brought the lasagne over, hurrying back to grab the salad.

“Yup, the one and only God of Drama, bastard brother to Mischief and Thunder."

“Well grubs up, tuck in, help yourselves, I’m not mother.” Cat said sitting down, reaching for the open bottle of red wine, winking at Georgie as she poured a large glass.

“Sometimes Cat, I really hate you.” She grumbled reaching for a bottle of water.

“Don’t blame me, he’s the reason you can’t drink.” Cat replied sticking her tongue out at her.

“You know, meeting you Cat, I can see why the two of you get on so well, honestly, it’s like sitting with Renny and his siblings.” Val laughed, holding her plate up for Jeremy to ladle a portion on.

“She’s my sister from another mister.” Cat replied, grinning.

“Oh Georgie, Cat was telling me you’ve got a promotion.” Val said, smiling.

Georgie closed her eyes at the sudden draft of cold from Jeremy as he turned to look at her, one eyebrow raised.

“Well, it’s been offered but I haven’t accepted yet, it would mean more work, and with this one, I need to think and talk it over,” She turned to look at Jeremy raising both eyebrows, “ after all it is my decision to make,” She breathed deeply, “I need to make more decisions myself, and not lean so much on others.” She smiled at Val, feeling Jeremy huff besides her. She rolled her eyes and dug in to her lasagne.

“What was that about?” she stormed out onto the balcony after him. They’d finished the trifle and Cat and Val had begun the clean-up.

“A promotion? And you talk about being honest with each other?”

“I haven’t decided yet whether I’m going to accept or not and it is my decision to make, yes my decision, not yours, not Cat’s and certainly not Kevin’s,” she glared at the side of his face as he stood, leaning on the balcony, looking over the view, “Look, I was going to tell you today, but we got caught up in other things, so yes, I’m sorry you were blindsided by it, and Cat should’ve know better than to say anything, but she’s so fucking proud of me. It’s nice that one person is, at least.” She finished, taking her vape out and taking a huge hit from it.

She heard him sigh heavily.

“This is where I trust you to make your own decisions then?”

“Yes, and if it does affect you and me, then yes, I will talk to you about it, but right now, it’s just an offer.”

“I’m sorry baby girl, you’re right, I do need to step back, don’t I? my therapist says I have a tendency to step in and take care of all I consider to be my family whether they need my help or not, and that I need to let others make their own decisions and mistakes.”

“Yes, you do. I’m not your child J, you don’t have to be my fath…er.” she paused, a paradigm shifting.

“Oh my god, that’s it.” She sank down onto the nearest lounger.

“Oh my god, why didn’t I see this?” she looked up at Jeremy a puzzled frown on her face.

“Baby girl, is everything ok?”

“Sit down, please, this is huge.” She patted the seat next to him.

“It was what I just said about you not needing to be my father, I just had, I don’t know, a consciousness shift, or whatever those new age hippies call it, but I’ve been looking for a father figure. In James, in Tom and then in you, and that’s why I let you take you lead. James took control of our finances and left me nearly bankrupt, Tom took total control and left me well, nearly dead, and then you, you took emotional control and left me anchorless. Oh my god. I look for a father figure and you look for people to father. That’s why…”

“That’s why what baby girl?”

“And that name, baby girl, you do it unconsciously, and it makes me feel safe, but,” she paused feeling her way through her words, “but…oh god what am I trying to say here?” she spoke to herself, reaching out to hold his hand, “in having you father me, I never learned to stand on my own two feet, and in fathering me, you never learned to let me fly out from the nest. Does that make sense?”

Slowly he nodded, “Wow, G, sure you’re not a shrink? cause that was some deep shit there. But it makes sense. All the while you needed my help I was fine, but as soon as you wanted to fly I held on tighter, instead of being proud of your wings,” he slumped a little, looking at her, “I’m sorry babe, I didn’t realise, all I saw was you leaving me.”

“And all I saw was you not trusting me.”

A silence hung over them as they held each other’s hands.

“Fuck…can we fix this?” he asked gruffly, his eyes blurring with tears.

She leaned in to hug him to her.

“I think so, but it'll take time" she whispered.


	59. Chapter 59

Tiredly, Georgie slumped back on her bed. She was feeling every single day of her pregnancy. She’d woken up cranky and had just gotten worse as the day had progressed. Cat had cancelled all her meetings in case she inadvertently pissed off the higher ups and sent her home at midday to rest up, essentially giving her a long weekend. Georgie blamed the weather. It was currently 22 degrees C or in the high 60’s as the Americans stated, and she was hot and irritable. She wanted snow and crisp air and mountains and lakes; she was utterly fed up with blue sky and sunshine; that damned sunshine all the bloody time. At least the morning sickness had stopped though she wasn’t sure whether Val’s crackers had done the trick or if she’d just passed through that phase of her pregnancy. She still ate the crackers first thing, keeping a box by her bed, as she had no wish to start throwing up again. Feeling like shit and wanting to share the burden she text Jeremy.

# feeling like shit, can I call? #

# aww baby, course you can 😊 #

“Hey J, sorry I just feel like shit today, the heat is making me irritable and swollen in places I didn’t know existed.”

“Aww G, I’m sorry, where are you?”

“Home, Cat sent me home before I pissed everyone off this morning. I was a right bitch from the moment I woke up. Ugh. Remind me not to do this again. It’s horrible. My clothes don’t fit me anymore, bump seems to have sprouted overnight.”

“Aww honey, can you send me a pic?”

“Of bump?”

“Yeah. I wanna see what you look like.”

“Ok, weirdo,” she laughed, “hang on, gotta get up and stand in front of my mirror.”

She quickly pulled up her t shirt, tucking the hem under her sports bra, letting the loose cotton pants hang down across her hips, as she positioned herself to take a full length photo.

“Hang on, just took the photo, let me send it.”

She sent the photo and put the phone back to her ear.

“just sent it through and now I’m sweating again,” she grumbled, settling back on the bed, pulling her t shirt down and trying to get under the air con.

“It’s through, gonna put you on speaker,” Jeremy said as he began to open the email.

“Christ babe, your boobs are huge!”

“And that’s what you take from the photo is it?” she laughed, rolling her eyes.

“Aww, hello bump, it’s your daddy.” Jeremy said, softly, his voice full of love and awe.

Georgie sniffled, emotions rising at his words.

“it’s ok babe, everything will be ok,” he said softly, “You’ll be fine, take a cool bath after we get off the phone and you’ll be fine but hey while you’re on the phone, I wanted to ask you something. I’m coming down to LA to pick up Munchkin on the 22nd and I wondered if I could come see you before? I can fly in on the 21st, get a hotel room overnight and come see you that evening?”

“Oh, that’s when? Next Saturday? Don’t get a hotel, you can stay here.” She said, simply.

“Yeah a week tomorrow, sorry to spring this on you, I just thought I could, you know, kill two birds and all that, plus I mighta got you a little something for Xmas.”

“Oh, you shouldn’t have.”

“Hey, it’s nothing just something small, but well, I bought it a while back and…”

“And then this happened…” she smiled, reaching out for her bottle of water.

“Yeah then your God of Drama took a shit on your head…” he chuckled.

“Eww, Jeremy! Mental image. Didn’t need that.” She laughed.

“Sorry, couldn’t resist.”

“Oh, I’ve got to go to the loo, do you want me to call you back?”

“I’d love you to babe, but I got things I gotta gone on with, so, I’ll see you next Saturday?”

“Ok, what time? So I can warn Cat not to be prancing around naked,” She laughed, hearing a choked sound on the other end of the phone, “J? you there? You ok?”

“You are a minx.” He finally replied, his voice hoarse, “I was drinking, and you made me choke, that mental image is not going anywhere soon.” He laughed.

“Payback is a bitch for the drama god shitting on my head,” she laughed, “you do know he’s the bastard little brother of Loki, so basically you gave me a mental image of Loki shitting on my head.” Really not one I wanted to have.”

“I’m sorry babe,” he chuckled, “I didn’t mean to do that.”

“I gotta go, need the loo, see you next Saturday.”

“Bye G, love you.”

“Love you too.”

Cat stretched her legs as she got out of her car into an unusually balmy night. The day had been long, especially as she’d had to take all of Georgie’s meetings. She had tried cancelling them but to no avail; she’d had to take them instead, delivering both her reports and Georgie’s. She really hoped that Georgie was feeling better as she just wanted a quiet night in with no drama at all. She locked the car and walked round to the front door.

“Is that chicken I smell?” she called out as she stepped into the coolness of her house, throwing her bag down on the sofa and kicking her heels off.

“Yes, I decided to do that lemon chicken you like, with some basmati rice. Wine is on the side for you.”

“Ok, what did you do?”

“What?”

“You’re buttering me up. You hate cooking.”

“No I don’t, I’m quite good at it actually, used to cook for Jeremy all the time,” she glanced up at her friend, “ok, maybe not all the time, but I made a mean pasta.”

“Ok, but there’s something…so you might as well tell me now.”

“Ok, but you might want this,” she held out an almost full glass of red wine.

“Spill.” Cat said, settling down at the kitchen counter.

“I spoke to Jeremy today and he wants to come by next Saturday to see me, he’s picking munchkin up on the Sunday, so I sort of said it would be ok…”

“Well that’s fine, that’s ok, you didn’t need to cook for that.” Cat said, taking a sip of her rather nice merlot.

“He said he’ll get a hotel overnight but…”

“Oh, here it is, what? You want him to stay here?” Cat asked, looking at Georgie over the rim of her glass.

“Please? I’d like to spend some time with him.”

“Ok, one night.”

“Thanks Cat, dinner will be in about 20 minutes, I’ll just go text Jeremy, tell him not to book a hotel.”

“Oh, so he didn’t ask you then?”

“No, I just need to spend more than a few hours with him right now. I wouldn’t ask otherwise.”

“Ok, I get it Georgie, I do. It’s fine, he can stay, and I’ll leave you guys alone to talk and whatever.”

“Thanks Cat.”

Georgie walked out onto the balcony sweating as soon as she did. It was uncommonly warm for December and she longed for the cool air of the mountains. She slid down onto one of the loungers and took out her vape, smiling as she took a hit to the back of her throat.

# Hey J, spoke with Cat, you can stay here overnight on the 21st. G #

She put her phone down and stretched out on the lounger, feeling small beads of sweat gathering under her bra. Jeremy had been right, her boobs were enormous, she’d gone up at least 2 sizes and was reduced to wearing sports bras she’d bought off the internet. They were cheap and cheerful but seemed to do the job 24 hours a day. She felt swollen and hot and miserable. Knowing that she was going to be seeing Jeremy the following week was the only bright light for her at this precise moment. Her phone rang and she answered it.

“Hey babe, so we’re all cool with me staying over?”

She could hear the hope in his voice and smiled.

“I cooked lemon chicken for Cat…” she said.

“Oh I see, you went all out then...” He laughed, his soft gruff voice echoing through the phone.

“I want to see you for more than a few hours this time. I need you near me J. I just feel rotten right now and I miss you. I know it’ll pass, and I’ll get this amazing burst of energy sometime mid trimester but right now I need a hug.” She sniffled.

“I need a hug too babe.”

“Hey Cat, I found this box buried in the back of the wardrobe downstairs, looks like it’s full of old tree decorations, do you wanna take a look?” Georgie called out, carrying a full but light cardboard box up the stairs into where Cat was busy putting a tree together. Georgie had been a little surprised that Cat didn’t already own a tree and had badgered her into buying one. Cat had agreed but one condition; that it matched her décor; they had bought a six foot fake silver tree. Cat turned to look at the box Georgie was carrying, her face breaking into a broad smile.

“Oh my god, I’d forgotten I had those, it’s mum’s old decs, some of them belonged to my grandma. Oh bring it here Georgie, let’s have a look.” She settled comfortably on the sofa and waited for Georgie to place the box on the coffee table.

Cat pulled the old, curling tape from the box and opened it gingerly. A musty old smell rose making Georgie sneeze as Cat began pulling old ornaments and some tattered pieces of dull tinsel.

“Well the tinsel can go in the bin, that’s for sure, I think most of it’s in the bottom of the box, and what the fuck is that smell?” Cat said as she pulled more, tattered old decorations out of the box.

“Eww, is that velvet flaking off that mouse like thing? I think it’s mouldy…” Georgie spluttered trying not to breathe it in.

“Right, bin that too. God why did I leave this down there so long, most of it’s gone to rat shit.

“Oh Cat, it’s the angel…I remember you showing me this angel, she had a name...” Georgie smiled, bringing out a small doll with bright blonde tangled hair in a lace dress and a wonky halo. She had bent cardboard wings with faded silver glitter on the edges.

“Tanya!”

“Tanya?” Georgie queried, “why Tanya?”

“Oh god, I called her Tanya when I was about 3. There was a girl at my nursery school called that and she had bright blonde hair, so I saw the angel and called her Tanya. Mum thought it was adorable, so the name stuck. Well, she needs a hairbrush and a clothes wash, but she’s going on the tree for definite. The rest of this stuff is just rotten so it can go in the bin. Maybe the best thing in the future is not to leave 30 year Chrimbo decs in a cardboard box.” Cat laughed, placing Tanya on the coffee table and throwing everything back into the box to be taken out.

“Tree looks good, I like the silver and blue. It’s very…you” Georgie smiled, settling back into her comfy chair, resting her hands on her bump. She was tired. They’d spent most of the evening putting up decorations before the tree and the room was looking very festive. Silver and blue decorations hung from the windows with a curtain of lights over the two big windows overlooking the balcony. She could see the twinkling lights of LA in the distance.

“Hang on, let me just take this box out and I’ll be back for the turning on of the lights.”

“Did you do this every year with your parents? The ritual of the lights?”

“Yeah, didn’t you with your mum?”

“Nah, she decorated our small green tree and switched it on. I decorated the tree with James, Tom had one professionally done and delivered, and Jeremy does his. I guess I could have asked to help but…this is the first tree I’ve been asked to help with. It’s nice.”

“Shall I get you one of your own for your room? Leave you alone with it?” Cat asked, a wry smile on her face.

“Shut up you sarcy moo.” She laughed, as Cat walked by her carrying the old box.

“Ready? I’ll do the lights; you switch the big light off in 1…2…3!” Cat said, as the darkened room was illuminated with softly diffused blue and amber lights. 

“Aww, it’s so pretty.” Cat clapped her hands , stepping back and stumbling against the coffee table, “fuck, my fucking toe.”

“Oh hang on, let me put the lamp on.” Georgie walked slowly over to the side table and switched on the small lamp.

“That’s better,” Cat said, settling down on the sofa, “first tree I’ve had since mum died. Don’t know why I stopped really, guess it wasn’t the same without her there, and dad didn’t seem to care afterward so…”

“Well it looks lovely, and I love the lights on the windows. I’d dance if I wasn’t so fecking tired.”

“Oh, I forgot to ask, has Renny said what time he’s getting here on Saturday? I wanted to go out shopping and wondered if you wanted to come with? That organic farmers market you like is on again.”

“Ooh, sounds nice, I’ll ask him, haven’t heard from him yet.”

“Oh, thought you would have, he’s due here in two days, but knowing Renny he’s probably thought he’s already texted you and will turn up and surprise us in our pjs.”

“I’ll text him in a minute. I’m going to go to bed anyway, I’m shattered after all this.”

“You hung some decs on a tree, and...oh God, go to bed, your eyes are drooping.” Cat smiled, reaching over to pick her book up, swinging her feet up under her.

“Night Cat, I’ll let you know what Jeremy says.”

“Night my lovely.”

Georgie made her way, tiredly, to her room. She knew she ought to go clean her teeth, but she was suddenly dead on her feet. She flopped down on her bed and grabbed her phone from her bedside table. She’d forgotten to bring it up when she’d found the box of decorations, so it was quite possible Jeremy had already texted. She propped herself up on her pillows and opened the phone, smiling when she saw a text waiting from him.

# Hey babe, call me when you get this, J xx #

She grimaced when she saw the message was over two hours old. Sighing she pressed his number.

“Hey J, I’m sorry it’s so late, I was decorating the tree with Cat.” She sighed happily, as she squished back on her pillows.

“That’s ok baby, thought you might be asleep, how are you?”

“I’m fine, tired but fine, looking forward to seeing you.” She smiled.

“Ah, about that…” he started

“Oh J, you’re not coming?” she sighed, disappointment rolling off her.

“Both Munchkin and Mom have got the Noro virus, they were out together last weekend. Mom got sick on the Sunday and munchkin on Monday. I’ve been waiting to see how long it would last but She just called me to say that she’s not letting Munchkin fly on doctors’ orders, so it’s just me at Xmas and…”

“Oh my god, Munchkin, is she ok?”

“She’s better, but still quite ill, I was going to come and see you but book a hotel for the rest of the time, you know staying close to Munchkin, just in case. My neighbour’s taking the dogs for me.”

“A hotel at Christmas? No, no, no, I’m not having that, you’re coming here, and you can stay for Christmas.”

“Baby, I don’t want to crash your Christmas with Cat, I know she’s looking forward to it. She was telling me in the kitchen, and I don’t want to crash that.”

“I’m not having you spending Christmas in a hotel, J, please? Or I’ll come to you. It’s that simple.” She stated, getting up from her bed, walking towards the door, “I’m going to tell Cat, while you’re on the line, so don’t go anywhere.”

“Cat?”

“Thought you were asleep?”

“No, I was talking to J.”

“Oh when’s he coming?”

“There’s a problem…” Georgie faltered slightly at Cat’s raised eyebrows, “Munchkin and Val have the Noro Virus, so J’s going to book a hotel and stay around here, for Munchkin, and I might have said he could come here for Christmas.”

“O…kay” Cat began, getting up off her sofa, gesturing for Georgie’s phone, “let me talk to him.”

“J? Cat wants a word.”

“ok baby.” He replied as she handed the phone over.

“Hi Renny, I’m sorry about Munchkin and Val, how are they both?”

“Mom’s getting better, she’d stopped vomiting at least and Munchkin is ok, but she’s still weak and can’t keep her fluids down all the time.”

“Of course you can come and stay. From when until when? I’ll need to get more food in, but we are still having an English Christmas Day with an English roast, and the crap British TV.” Cat smiled.

He was her friend and Georgie’s love, of course she wasn’t going to say no.

“Ok,” he laughed, “um, in that case I’ll be down on the 23rd until 29th, if that’s alright with you?”

“Yeah, no problem, one thing though, will I need to put new sheets on the spare bed?” she laughed, looking directly at Georgie’s rapidly reddening face.

“Cat!” Georgie howled, causing both Cat and Jeremy to laugh.

“Yeah Cat, I’ll have the spare room,” Jeremy laughed, “and Cat? Thanks.”

“No problem mate, here’s Georgie, and she’s blushing.”

Georgie took the phone back off Cat, glaring at her friend.

“Hi baby, listen don’t worry I said I’ll take the spare room.”

“Oh,” she replied her voice sounded a little surprised, “ok, yeah that’s ok, so when are you getting here?”

“Well I thought the 23rd? I’ll leave for home on the 29th. Munchkin should be better by then.”

“Ok, then I guess I can go shopping on Saturday with Cat all day then. She wants to go to the farmer’s market.”

“Ooh that’s a good market, used to get some fantastic veg there.”

“Ok, we’re having another weird conversation, but this time about vegetables. I’m going back down stairs now,” she laughed, turning to blow a kiss at Cat, who smiled at her, “and then I’m going to say goodnight, as this little one is kicking my arse today.” She said, tiredly as she made her way back to her room.

“Then I will kiss you both goodnight and see you on the 23rd. Night G, night bump.” He said softly.

“Good night J.”


	60. Chapter 60

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For some reason this took a long time to write. Comments are always welcome :)

“Sleigh bells ring, are you listening? In the lane, snow is glistening…oh snow, I miss snow. You remember last Christmas when it snowed?” Georgie lamented, turning to Cat.

They were in the kitchen putting away the veritable feast that Cat had bought. It had taken over twenty minutes just to drag the lot in from the car. The farmer’s market on 3rd and Fairfax had over a hundred gourmet stalls and Cat had taken full advantage of her new salary increase.

“God yes, I hate the snow, cold, wet, horrible stuff. I much prefer the warmth of LA…” Cat drawled, putting the salad away in the cool box.

“No, I miss the snow, the mountains, the crisp air. This place? It’s ok, but…”

“It’s not home?” Cat smiled.

“No, it’s not,” Georgie smiled back, shutting the cupboard on the last of the food, “I want to go home Cat,” she admitted, turning to look at her, taking in the raised eyebrow, “I know, I know I’m not entirely ready yet but still, he’s my home. What was said between us, I know that was anger and frustration and hot air and I know I still have a ways to go before I’m…”

“A rational, stable, working human being?” Cat snorted.

“Fuck off Cat,” Georgie grinned, “well partly, a rational responsible human being who knows how to handle things without either running away or hiding behind someone else anyway.” She sighed, slumping forward onto the kitchen counter to rest on her elbows.

“You want some coffee? Now that you can stomach it without wanting to vomit up your lungs.”

“Oh, I love you Cat, yes, coffee. Do you want some chicken stir fry? I’ll make that if you make the coffee?”

“Sounds good, let me just go put these away, you start the stir fry and then I’ll make the coffee.” Cat held up a carrier bag full of things she’d gone off to buy without Georgie.

“Ok, no probs.” Georgie began taking out the ingredients for lunch, feeling happier than she had in a long time. She hummed as she began cutting up the chicken, before adding it to the pan. Jeremy was due to arrive sometime that afternoon and she felt peaceful; nervous about having him stay for six days, but peaceful at the same time. 

“You know, if you wanted to stay with me forever, you could, as long as you keep making dishes like this, that is.” Cat grinned, taking a huge mouthful of the succulent chicken stir fry.

“Will you still think that when you’re being woken up at 2am by a small baby crying it eyes out because it’s hungry?”

“You have a point,” Cat sniggered, taking a sip of her coffee, “You know, it’s when you say things like that that it hits me, you’re going to be a mum, Georgie. You’re going to have a brand new life to look after and take care of, that’s just mad!”

“Didn’t you feel like that when you were pregnant?” Georgie asked, curious.

Cat sighed, placing her fork down, “I was terrified, absolutely petrified when I found out I was pregnant. It wasn’t something I had ever planned on. You know, having kids, being a mum and all that malarkey. I was still learning production in the best place in the world, having so much fun, I was so in love and then I was faced with this thing, this change and it scared me at first,” she sighed, “I was going to tell Robert and then we’d face it together, only that didn’t exactly happen.”

“So why did you chose to have…”

“An abortion?” Cat asked softly.

“Yeah.” Georgie shrugged.

“I was 12 weeks when I found out. I was in a stressful job, thought my implant was working and didn’t really notice, a bit like you, only I had another’s woman’s husband and not someone like Jeremy. I couldn’t do it alone,” she smiled sadly at Georgie, “I didn’t have the strength at 26 to become a single mother. My affair with Robert would have come out, I would have probably lost my job, so I went with the best decision I could make.”

“Do you…,” Georgie paused to get her thoughts right. She didn’t want to hurt Cat with what she needed to ask, “I know you say you think about it all the time, but do you regret it?”

“No. I wish sometimes I hadn’t, but I don’t regret it, not really. I’ve accomplished so much since I got here, and I enjoy my life. I have the financial freedom to have this house, to go travelling wherever I want to, to buy my vintage clothing, even if it doesn’t fit me, so no, it’s not a regret per se, more of wishful thinking.” Cat smiled before continuing to eat.

“Ok.”  
“Why? You having second thoughts?”

“No, god no, I’m just a bit I don’t know, nervous, scared. I really want this thing with Jeremy to work out, but…” Georgie began, “Am I getting into this again with him because of us or because of the baby?”

“I think you need to talk to him about that but how do you feel it’s going, since, you know, the split.”

“Better, but I’m scared that it won’t last, that we’ll slip back into the old ways only this time it won’t just be me that’s affected.”

“Then you need to work on it. I know your past relationships weren’t exactly the best to take experience from, but you just need to work at it. Question him, talk to him, tell him things that happen. Imagine he’s a male version of me. You don’t let me get away with shit, so why let him? And I say all this as your oldest friend in the world. I love you my sister and I want the best for you.”

“I know you do, Kitty kat but I don’t know why I slide into this passive creature, I mean I’m not in the bedroom, or at least I’m not anymore,” Georgie sighed, “I can see that I do it, I become such a girl, ok, ok, sexist I know, but it’s like I’m a 1950s housewife and I just go along with things.”

“Do you think you’re afraid of being left if you question, and all that?” Cat asked. She was curious as to why Georgie would behave differently in a sexual relationship.

“Maybe, who knows?”

“And yet you split from all of them, in one way or another.”

“True...huh.” she sat pondering Cat's words.

“So, you could say that your inactions led to what you were afraid of anyway.” Cat concluded, steepling her fingers in front of her to rest her head on.

“Ugh, when did we get so deep? Are we adulting?” Georgie joked.

“And then you deflect, cause things get too deep.” Cat said, smiling. It was one thing her therapist had said about her and she could now see the same in Georgie. Neither of them were very good at dealing with problems in their personal lives, apparently.

“Stop ‘shrinking’ me.” Georgie mock glared.

“I think that would be a good idea though, for you to see a professional. Get to the bottom of why you do this, talk to Renny about it and go see someone, I did, after Robert, and she’s helped me immensely, which is why I can now spot a deflect at a hundred paces. I know you’re both doing better with each other, but we all need help at times. Life doesn’t come with a handbook,” she laughed, “or if does, mine was lost in the post,” She grinned, her face turning serious, “just…don’t leave me alone this Crimbo?”

“What do you mean?” Georgie asked.

“I mean, don’t spend all of your time downstairs with Renny...”

“He’s got his own room, why…”

“We both know he’ll end up in yours. I’m just saying it would be nice to see you over Crimbo.”

“Oh Cat, of course I won’t leave you alone. I might tonight, you know…” she shrugged, smiling, “but I’ll spend my time with you.”

“Good.”

“Oh, it’s so nice to hug you.” Georgie grinned as she wrapped her arms around Jeremy.

“Hey G, let me look at you.” He stepped back from her hug and looked at her. She was looking a lot better than when he’d seen her at Thanksgiving. She had filled out slightly more and looked healthy. Glowing, as Val had said, even though she was only being polite at Thanksgiving; privately she’d shared her worries with him about how thin Georgie had been.

“Seems sweatpants are all I fit in right now. I’ve not done any maternity shopping yet.” She looked down, her face flushing.

“Hey, sweetie, that’s ok, as long as you’re comfortable, besides I think mom went a bit mad with presents, and I know she’s bought you some clothing.” He chuckled.

He looked around the room he’d last shared with Georgie, the bed currently covered with his suitcase and packages. It felt empty and cold; just a room to sleep in. He looked at the cot standing across from the bed and smiled thinly to himself. There was no way he wanted his child being brought up here and hoped he could get Georgie to agree before her due date.

“You gonna show me your room?” he grinned.

“It’s a separate studio. We never saw it last time we were here.”

“Must be new, I never built a studio down here,” he commented as they walked down the corridor.

“Hope it lives up to your expectations then master builder.” Georgie snickered as she pushed open her door, sunlight flooding in from the floor length back window.

“It’s nice, bit compact but yeah, I can see you in this. At least now I can picture you when we talk. IS the kitchen working? I mean the water and shit are connected?”

“Oh yeah, when I get home, if Cat’s still at work I just come down and make food down here. It’s cosy. And if I need some air I just open the door and step outside.”

“Wait, there’s a door here?” he looked around the room, the side windows were covered in dark grey drapes.

Georgie smiled, “behind the middle curtain, there’s a door. This internal door locks and has bolts the other side, so if Cat wanted to, I guess she could rent this room out as a separate studio, but she uses it as a storage room for her clothes, hence the wardrobes in the corner.”

Jeremy glanced at them, turning back to pull the curtain open to check out the door, smiling as he saw the bars across the glass part of the door and the heavy duty locks.

“Open it if you want, keys in the door, it’s also our escape route if there’s a fire at night.” She smiled as he opened the door and walked out onto a small covered walkway that led to a set of steps up to the road.

“Is the gate alarmed?”

“Yes. There’s nothing to worry about J, I’m secure in here. No one can get in through that gate without the access code. There’s a silent alarm that triggers the police if anyone jumps over too. Don’t ask me how it works, but it does. Cat’s already had them out once before when she was at work and someone tried to break in. that’s why she installed the bars across the door. You’d be best off trying to break through the concrete walls than the doors or windows at this level.”

“Good,” he turned to place his hands on her shoulders, “I just worry babe, you’re not at home where I can keep you safe.” He smiled, pressing a kiss on her forehead.

“I appreciate that J, but you don’t need to keep me safe. I’m perfectly capable of…”

“I know,” he interrupted, “I know you are baby, I just…can we start this again?” he took a step back and turned to look at the door.

“Cool door, good that you got an escape route.” He deadpanned.

“Better.” She grinned leading him back into the cool room, shutting and locking the deadbolts behind him before pulling the curtain across it, “do you want a coffee?”

“I want to do this first.” He whispered pulling her gently to him, bending to kiss her thoroughly.

Georgie froze for a second as his warm lips covered hers, his tongue gently licking her bottom lip, asking for entry. With a small moan she allowed him in and gave herself over to the familiar feelings stirring deep within her.

Gently he pulled back, biting his own bottom lip, a small smile on them as he looked at her.

“I’m sorry if that was too much, I just…” he shrugged slightly, his expressive eyes wide and open.

“It’s ok, I wasn’t expecting it, that’s all. It was…needed.” She grinned, touching her fingertip to her lips.

He leant his forehead against hers, breathing deeply, his eyes closed, a broad smile on his face.

“Coffee would be good.” He murmured.

“Mmmm pizza, just what I was after.” Renny groaned, slumping back on the sofa. 

“We bought so much food today at the market but as Georgie made lunch it was my turn for dinner and I just couldn’t be arsed,” Cat looked over at Georgie, “you alright there mate with your weird ass toppings?”

“Tuna, black olives and pineapple is not a weird topping, it is exactly what I need. Salt, sugar and protein. I’m fine.” She grinned around a mouthful of pizza.

“It’s fucking weird G. Pineapple and olives?” Jeremy made a gagging gesture and she flipped him the finger.

“Fuck off J. It’s my food.” She grinned, turning back to her pizza, missing his raised eyebrow and the sly grin on Cat’s face.

“So anyone got any prefs for TV tonight? Great British Bake off is on iPlayer…” Cat asked. The sun had gone down, and the room was bathed in deep oranges and red from the sunset. The tree was lit, and the lights sparkled in the windows.

“Nah, think I might turn in early, I’m getting too old to fly without the need for sleep.” He turned to look at Georgie who’d finished her pizza and was sat with a grin on her face. He reached over to take her plate and placed it on the coffee table.

“You coming to tuck me in?”

“Ok, I’ll be down in a few minutes.” Georgie smiled, swatting his backside as he passed her by, ignoring his raised eyebrow.

“It’s ok, you can go down with him tonight, you said you probably would.” Cat said, placing her plate on top of the two on the coffee table.

“I know, but I’ll go down there on my terms.” Georgie replied, “It’s what you said, I need to stand up for myself and follow my own rules. Here let me get the dishes, I’ll put the dishwasher on. I need to make a peppermint tea, anyway, so do you want a tea?”

“Ooh, Earl Grey please.” Cat rarely drank tea but when she did she only had Earl Grey. 

“No milk, one sugar, right?”

“Correct.” Cat smiled, taking a sip of her red wine.

Georgie knocked softly on the spare room door, pushing it open, surprised to see Jeremy sat on the bed in his pj bottoms.

“Oh, you’re here.” She exclaimed, blushing as she heard her own words.

“Where else would I be babe?”

“Half expected to find you on my bed.” She replied, a wry grin dancing on her lips.

“I did think about it, but I didn’t want to take the piss.” He smiled, moving over to allow her to sit down on the edge.

He reached over to smooth his warm hand across her bump, smiling as he gently rubbed the swelling skin.

“Hi bump,” he bent to press a kiss against the slight swell, “it’s daddy.”

“J?” she said softly, feeling her emotions rising and pushing down the rational, logical part of her. He turned to look up at her.

“Yeah babe?”

“You can come and watch TV with me if you want, for a bit?” she smiled, knowing deep down that once he was in her bed he probably wouldn’t be leaving. The rational part of herself knew this was a bad idea but the pregnant part of her needed a bloody long hug.

“You sure? Cause, you know, might as well move my stuff in with you.”

She sat for a while thinking about it. Yes, she needed to take her time getting to know who she was but sometimes, you just had to say, ‘fuck it’ and throw caution to the wind. She missed him, missed his hugs, his smiles and waking up next to him.

“Yeah, that would be nice.” She smiled, getting up, holding her hand out to him.


	61. Chapter 61

Jeremy snuffled in his sleep, rolling over, stretching out his arm. He encountered a solid object and his tired brain wondered what it was for a few seconds before he fell back to sleep again.

Georgie held her breath as his arms landed against her thigh. She leant back against her comfy pillows, her back aching slightly, and sighed softly. It had been so nice to finally share a bed with Jeremy again. They had spent the previous night sitting up, watching some crap on TV, laughing and giggling with each other, which had led to soft, warm, wet kisses which in turn had led to some tentative touching of each other and on to some pretty explosive orgasms from his fingers and her mouth. She sat still, feeling a sense of slight regret at having given in so easily. He had led and she had followed; everything she was afraid of happening over again. She’d woken up to go to the loo and found that she couldn’t get back to sleep. Thoughts and feelings were vying for attention in her overworked brain. Should she have invited him to stay? Even Cat knew that he’d end up in her bed before the first evening was over. Was she that transparent? What if she couldn’t find out who she was and spent the rest of her life just following? Was that a bad thing or not? Cat’s words were swirling in her brain.

“Babe? You ok?”

“Too many things going round my head, can’t sleep.”

“Wanna hug?”

Tiredly she turned to look down at him, reaching out to trace his features in the dim morning light, a small sad smile on her lips.

“Babe?” he shook off the remnants of sleep and sat up, reaching out to grab her hand, “what’s wrong?”

“I don’t know. I so wanted you here and for things to go back to normal but you’re here and I’ve still got all these things going round my head and I can’t stop them.” She admitted.

“I’ll make coffee…do you want tea?” he asked, pushing back the covers and getting up.

“No, coffee is fine now,” She said, getting up to grab her dressing gown for him. He was clad in his briefs and it was too early for any warmth from the sun, “Here put this on, you’ll get chilly.” She handed over the fluffy gown and smiled as he struggled into it, rolling his eyes at the panda print.

“It was cute.” She smirked.

“Coffee’s on, now you wanna tell me what’s wrong?” he walked over to sit on the edge pf the bed, leaving the comfy chair to her. it was a twin to the one upstairs, and she used it for reading as sitting up in bed hurt her back too much.

She slumped into the chair, fluffing up the cushion behind her, sighing as she did.

“I don’t know why I’m having all these doubts.”

“Doubts about what babe? The baby?”

“No, not him.”

“Him?”

“Feels like a him, keeps me up at night and gives me heartburn…” she smirked.

“Touché…” he smirked back, smiling, “so what then?”

“Us, this, the whole ‘are we? aren’t we?’ thing. I don’t know where we stand with each other. I don’t know how you feel about us, the pregnancy, the split, or why you didn’t tell me about the custody battle, and the phone calls have helped but we’ve only just touched the surface really haven’t we?” she let it all out in one breath.

Jeremy sat back on the bed, running his hand through his messy bedhead.

“Wow babe, that’s quite a lot for first thing in the morning,” he sighed, getting up, the dressing gown hanging lose as he did, “let me pour the coffee and then I’ll begin.” He smiled as he walked over to the percolator, grabbing a couple of mugs and pouring black coffee into both.

He placed the cups down on the bedside table and sat back down, yawning.

“Where do I begin?,” he mumbled, picking up his coffee and sipping the rich brew, “well, ok how do I feel about us? That we should be together,” he looked straight at her in the dimly lit room, the dawn light beginning to peep over the top of the dark grey drapes, “babe, my life isn’t complete without you. It feels wrong, you’re here and I’m there and that’s not how it should be, as for the pregnancy, fuck babe, I am so fucking happy about that, this little guy, I can’t wait until he’s in my arms and I can finally meet him. I was surprised and a bit shocked when you told me but damn it G, I’m blown away. I remember seeing munchkin for the first time and she reached out to grab my finger and Jesus, the feelings that shot through me, I was fucking overwhelmed with love for this tiny scrap of human being and I knew from that moment I’d give my life for her, and that’s how I feel about this little one,” he took a deep breath and another sip from his cup to steady himself.

Georgie looked at him, tears gathering in her eyes. She wanted to reach out to him but knew she needed to hear everything from him first.

“The split…,” he chuckled to himself, “what do I think about that? I think about what I said to you, every fucking day and wish I could reach back and stop myself from saying those nasty things. I’ve never blamed you for what he did to you, but I admit I didn’t know why you stayed for so long with someone who was abusing you. I couldn’t see why someone so strong and clever, like you, would let themselves stay. Gillian gave me some books to read and while I still don’t truly get it, I understand it a bit better. It’s hard to leave when you’re manipulated into believing they’re the victim in all of it.”

“No…it wasn’t like that. He never threatened to harm himself if I left, he threatened to harm me and those I loved…Cat.”

“Oh…I see, or I think I do…”

“I was scared J, terrified that he would hurt Cat.”

“But not you?”

“I didn’t think about me. He had me running in circles in my own head, trying to be who he wanted me to be, I didn’t give my own skin a second thought, just Cat. She was my family and in order to keep her safe…” she said quietly in the soft morning light chinking through gaps in the drapes.

“You left her.”

Georgie nodded, her tears spilling down her cheeks as she tried to wipe them away.

“Oh baby…” he reached out for her, but she put her hand up to stop him, wiping her eyes on her pj sleeve.

“Why didn’t you tell me about the custody J? That hurt me more than what you said. You kept that from me, and I don’t know why, I mean, my god it’s about Munchkin. Did you not think about how much I love her and how much it would devastate me too if She got full custody, God J, that would have killed me,” she got up from her chair and began pacing around to calm herself. Just the thought of Jeremy losing Munchkin made her upset.

“Oh hey G, come on, don’t get upset. It’s fine, it’s all over.”

“What? What happened?” she asked, shocked.

“Come and sit back down and I’ll tell you.” He held out his hand to her as she walked back to her chair.

“Tell me J, tell me why you didn’t tell me first then you can tell me the rest. I need to know why you didn’t trust me enough to tell me in the first place.”

“Oh G, of course I trusted you,” he sighed heavily, “it’s just…”

“Just what Jeremy?”

“Your face…”

“What about my face?”

“You can’t hide what you’re thinking.”

“What?,” she began, spluttering, “Of course I can. I used to hide how I felt around T…” she stopped thinking of all the times Tom seemed to know exactly what she was thinking, all those little smirks he’d throw her way, even though she’d not said a word.

“Your face can’t hide what you’re thinking, it’s expressive babe, and I knew if I told you you’d get upset and angry and there was no way you’d be able to hide that from Munchkin and your heart is so soft, I didn’t tell you to protect you. There was no fucking way that bitch was ever going to win, I have too much on her, which I reminded her about. Wouldn’t look too good to the judge if certain photos made their way into the press. She’s withdrawn the suit and we’re all hunky dory again.” He put his cup down and reached out for her hand, gently stroking her skin with his thumb, “I needed you to just be you with her, I’m sorry, I should have said something.”

“Yes, you should have, do you really think I would have treated her any differently? What? Did you think I was going to burst into tears every time I saw her? No, I may wear my heart on my sleeve but I’m not a fucking child Jeremy.”

“I know and I’m sorry.”

“When? I mean when did she contest it? And more importantly, when did you stop it?”

“When we got back from LA after the premier, it lasted about a month before I shut that shit down.”

“April? This happened in April and you kept it from me until Cat told me in September? And more to the point, how did Cat know?”

“It was filed in LA and Cat knows someone who knows someone in the Courts. You know Cat, she has a finger in every fucking pie there is.”

“I don’t know how I feel about this Jeremy. You kept something so fucking important from me for how long? Five months?,” she pulled her hand back from him and got up to stand away, “Would you have ever told me? If Cat hadn’t let it slip, would you have told me?”

He took a deep breath, hanging his head.

“No, I don’t think I would have, at least I wouldn’t have back then.” He admitted.

“Back then? What do you mean?”

“I mean, look at what I lost for keeping secrets.”

“And what did you lose Jeremy?” her voice hard but soft at the same time.

“I lost you.” He replied, his eyes wet, voice dejected.

“Yes you did. It wasn’t what you said to me that drove me away, it was what you kept from me. After Tom I can’t deal with lies,” she sighed and sat back down, sipping her now cold coffee, “I thought about not telling you, about this,” she gestured to her bump.

“What? But you told mom…”

“I know what I said to your mom but really, what did you expect me to say? Oh yes Val, your son broke my heart into so many pieces that I thought of not telling him I was pregnant and just doing it alone, that would have gone down well, but do you know why I told you?”

He shook his head, looking up at her from his slumped position, leaning his arms on his thighs.

“Because it was the right thing to do. The honest thing to do, no matter how many times my hand shook over your number on the phone or how many times I wanted to ’get just another cup of tea and then I’ll call him’, no, I called you, even though I was shaking inside, and told you I was pregnant because it was your right to know, just like, as your fiancée, it was my right to know what was going on with Munchkin, and if you can’t see that, then we have a big problem. You might not see your omissions as lies but they are. You kept up a pretence that everything was fine when it wasn’t. You kept me in the dark Jeremy. Imagine this had come out in the press. I wouldn’t have known anything about it,” she leant back, trying to rub the ache from her lower back,  
“I lived with a liar for two years Jeremy, I was with him for three, I have no wish to be around anyone who lies to me, and that includes the father of my unborn child. If you can’t tell me the truth about what is happening in your life then there’s no point in you being here.” Georgie got up, her back aching as she tried to stretch it out.

“Babe, come and lie down, you’re in pain.”

She huffed, knowing he was right and sat down wearily on the bed, waiting for him to move before she lay down, moving over so he could re sit down on the edge. He turned to look at her as she stretched out, groaning as she did.

“I am not looking forward to the last month or so of this. My back is so sore.”

“Do you want a massage?” he asked, seeing the weariness in her face.

“Is it meant to be this painful at sixteen weeks?”

“Stress can do that to your muscles.” He replied, gently rolling her onto her front, “and at least you’re not too big that you can’t get a massage. I promise I’ll go gently; do you have any oil or cream?”

“Baby oil in the bathroom,” she gestured to the room by the door that led into the flat.

“OK, get comfy I’ll go get it.”

She sat up wriggling out of her pj top and sports bra and lay back down, wincing as she pressed her boobs down onto the bed. She knew she should get a towel, but the bedding needed washing anyway. She was starting to get a bit chilly when she felt strong, warm hands on her shoulders, gently pressing circles around her sore muscles. She groaned deep in her throat and settled down, her eyes closed, a small smile on her face as she gave into his attention.

Jeremy frowned feeling multiple knots in her lower and upper back. He concentrated, feeling the knots slowly loosening under his fingers, smiling as he heard the sounds of pleasure coming from her. Slowly he made his way up her back, feeling the familiar skin under his fingers as he smoothed his palms flat against her, sweeping them slowly up and down under she was a puddle of goo under his touch. He could feel her relaxing with every touch and she barely protested when he pulled the waist band of her pj bottoms down slightly so he could access her lower back properly, pushing and pulling gently but firmly until all the muscles were loosened and warm under his fingertips. He restrained himself from slapping her butt when he finished, getting up to go wash his hands, giving her some privacy to pull her bra and top back on.

Georgie flopped back against the pillows. She was languid and light. All her pains had gone, and she wanted to float away. She knew she had a silly grin on her face but couldn’t help it, she was the most relaxed she been for months.

“You ok babe?” he grinned coming out of the bathroom.

“Yup.” She grinned, sighing happily, before motioning for him to come sit beside her.

She reached out to take his hands in hers.

“I do want to be with you, apart from holding this little one in my arms and seeing munchkin, it’s all I want, but, and this is a huge thing so please listen to me, if you ever lie to me again about anything, I will not only leave you and take our child, I will also castrate you with a rusty spoon, am I clear?” she said slowly and softly.

Jeremy could feel his lips twitching at the rusty spoon quip and forced himself not to laugh at the imagery. “I hear you babe and I will never lie to you again, kinda like my balls where they are.” He grinned, causing her to laugh.

“Ok I may have gone overboard on the rusty spoon thing, but the rest is true. Lie to me again J and you’ll never see us again.”

He nodded, breathing deeply, “ok,” he nodded again, “I’m sorry, I thought I was protecting you, but I was wrong.”

“Now come and give me a hug, I’m tired. One more thing. I don’t think we should do what we did last night again, it was wonderful but I’m not…”

“Ready for it?”

“Yeah, I need to get my head on straight and you don’t help.” She smiled as he settled down next to her, pulling her in for a hug.


	62. Chapter 62

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I totally made up the twitter handles so apologies if they're actually real, same goes for the Avengers group names :)

“Oh hey Georgie, what are you doing up so early, I expected you to be, you know, lying in…” Cat grinned as she stepped into the kitchen area to find Georgie putting coffee on and emptying the dishwasher.

“Morning Cat, I woke up to go to the loo at about 5, couldn’t get back to sleep, then J woke up and we talked.”

“Renny woke up eh? Told you he’d be in your bed.” Cat grinned, grabbing her favourite mug before Georgie could put it away.

“Yeah well, in some ways I’m glad he was, because we really talked this morning.”

“Oh…and?”

“And I read him the riot act.” Georgie said quietly.

“Oh, I see. He still downstairs?”

“No, he went out early to drop off presents to munchkin and to see how she is.”

“You wanna talk about the riot act?”

“Not really, just told him if he lied to me again he’d lose us for good.”

“Wow, Georgie, that’s…I’m so proud of you.”

“I was shaking inside at saying it but I’m glad I did, got it out of the way,” she frowned for a moment, “Cat?...can you tell what I’m thinking on my face?”

“Can I tell what?”

“ok, that was dumb, can I hide what I’m thinking. J said I can’t, that he can always tell what I’m thinking cause it’s written across my face. Is that right?”

“Oh sweetie, you’re the most transparent person I know. I don’t know if it works for people who don’t know you, but for those that do, then yes, you can’t hide what you’re feeling, not thinking but feeling.”

“Oh…” Georgie replied, chewing on her top lip.

“Yeah, you don’t have that murder face of Renny’s I’m afraid. Whatever you’re feeling is on your face.”

“Oh shit, so all those times James’ mum bought me shit Christmas presents…”

“Oh yeah, she knew you hated them, it’s probably why she continued to buy them, knowing what I know about that bitch. Which reminds me, I was doing some snooping, you know me and my secrets gathering,” she laughed, “well according to fb and my spies, his parents divorced about a year ago and his mum moved in with him, after helping to get him moved into a 2 bed flat, to help look after his son, well, there was an almighty row between them, not sure what about as no one has posted exactly what was said, but he kicked her out last week and moved his new girlfriend in. I haven’t been able to find out where she’s gone, but his dad has a new girlfriend too, so she ain’t going back there in a hurry. Just think, that could have happened to you had you stayed with him.”

“Ugh, so glad he dumped me when he did, showed his true colours like that.”

“oh god yeah, imagine being married to him? Ugh, what an arsehole he turned out to be.”

“Who’s an asshole?” Georgie turned to see Jeremy standing behind them.

“Oh hi J, you all done? How’s munchkin?”

“She’s better, still stuck in bed though, but she’s getting better,” he smiled, crossing over to plant a kiss on Georgie’s head, “so who’s an asshole?”

“Her ex-ex, James.”

“Yeah, Cat did some more snooping and found out some things about his family, reminding me how lucky I was that he dumped me when he did.” Georgie smiled, laughing.

“More secrets?” he asked, directing his gaze at Georgie, who narrowed her eyes slightly at the barb.

“Yeah well, Cat’s good at secrets.”

“You don’t like secrets though.”

“Her secrets don’t affect me; I wasn’t going to marry Cat.” She stared back at him.

“I’m going to take my coffee back to bed, then have a shower.” Cat murmured, pouring herself a cup of the fresh brew and retreating down stairs.

Jeremy stared at Georgie.

“Did you tell her?”

“Tell her what?”

“Don’t be obstinate, that we talked?”

“I told her we talked, yes, I didn’t tell her what was said, why?”

“I don’t appreciate you going behind my back and telling Cat everything. It’s private.”

“I know, which is why I told her that we talked and that was it. She cares about me J; she wants to know that I’m not jumping back in with you for the sake of the baby and not for me as well.”

“Is that what she thinks?” he asked, his face blank.

“Not anymore, but yes, she was concerned on my behalf that I was doing this for the wrong reasons.”

“And are you? Are you jumping back into this just for the baby?” anger bled through into his voice.

“I didn’t know, which is why we talked, and no I’m not doing it just for him, but I’m beginning to think I should just back away completely.” She stepped back away from him.

His shoulders slumped and he sighed deeply.

“I’m sorry, I just spent an hour being grilled, subtly, about you, I may have let slip we’re having a baby.”

“You did what?”

“I was chatting with munchkin, telling her I couldn’t wait for her to come back home with me, when she was well enough, and that I was staying with you. She got really excited and asked if you could come see her and I said no and had to explain that even though she was getting better, she might still pass the bug onto you and that you were having a baby. She then wanted to know if it was a boy or a girl, I said we don’t know yet, that we won’t find out until February, then she asked if she could come for the scan, which is when She walked back in. She heard the word scan and freaked out slightly thinking I was going for a scan, so I had to tell her.”

“I see, and you talk about going behind your back…projection much?”

“I know, I’m so angry with myself for doing that, and I took it out on you, I’m sorry babe,” he took a tentative step forward, reaching out to pull her into a hug when she let him.

“Well it was bound to come out at some point, so how long do you think we have until this hits the press?” she asked, pulling back from the hug.

“Ah shit, never thought of that. I dunno, day or so, why?”

“Have you told the rest of the avengers yet? You know, your friends?”

“No, not yet.”

“Then do it now, before they find out in the National Enquirer. I can see the headline now, “who’s baby is it? Hiddleston’s or Renner’s” then they’ll label me a slut and a tramp, and my life will be complete.”

“Crap, I’m sorry babe. I’ll let them know and call my agent. We can do a press release today if you want?”

“You can do the press release, I’m staying out of it,” she sighed, picking up her coffee, “look I’m not angry with you, I just…I used to have this all the time with Tom, and I had gotten used to not being in the spotlight in Tahoe; no one cares there, and I liked that. I was anonymous, just some random woman, and now…”

“I know but I’ll protect you as much as I can, if you want me to?”

“This instance, yes, I’m standing behind you on this,” She smiled, “go on, go and call your agent and let the rest of the team know Hawkeye’s having another kid.”

She watched him walk out onto the balcony and sighed. She hadn’t thought about what she’d do once the world knew. She’d known it would come out at some point, but she no longer had her persona to hide behind; the cool, sophisticate she’d tried to be with Tom, now she was just plain old regular Georgie who wore her heart not only on her sleeve but all across her face, apparently. She took her cup and headed back down stairs to find Cat.

Jeremy opened the messenger app and clicked on the avengers group, mentally composing what he was going to write. He’d fired off an email to his agent already and was waiting for the reply.

Hawkguy: hey guys, have a merry xmas and a drunk new year, love Jeremy, Georgie and bump… 

He looked at what he’d written and smiling, pressed send. It wasn’t even 3 seconds later before the replies started coming in.

StevelovesBucky: Holy shit man, a baby? Congrats to you both!  
Widowbites: Hey Jeremy, Merry Xmas and congratulations.  
BuckylovesSteve: Congrats man, give my love to Georgie xx p.s merry xmas  
Birdman: aww hell, another Renner? Kidding, tell Georgie she has my sympathy…  
Ironman: Knew you had it in you and weren’t just firing arrows… Congratulations to you both, if it’s a boy I hear Robert is a fine name.  
Sciencebro: Aww, that’s fantastic, I’m so happy for you both, congratulations and give Georgie a hug from me and my family. Have a lovely Xmas and a fantastic New Year.  
Rhodey: Congrats Jeremy and Merry Xmas from mine to yours.

Grinning at his friends replies, knowing it'd be a while until Hemsworth replied due to the time difference, he typed a quick thanks and checked his emails.

~Jeremy, I’ve put together this, for release as soon as you give the go ahead.

Jeremy Renner and his fiancée, Georgina Harvey, are happy to announce they are expecting a baby, due in June 2020.

John.~

Jeremy replied to release it now and put his phone away, settling down on the lounger, waiting for the fallout from the press.

“And so he’s now telling the rest of the Avengers and his agent.”

“So there’ll be a press release today?”

“Yeah, but he should run it by me first.”

“If he’s got any sense he will but knowing Renny he’ll just say yes to whatever is written. I know he means well, but it takes a while with that one…”

“Shit…” Georgie got up from Cat’s bed and went to find Jeremy.

“Hey babe, the team says congrats, except Mackie, he gives you his sympathy.” Jeremy chuckled as Georgie stepped out onto the balcony.

“Sounds like Mackie,” she smiled sitting down next to him, “did you forget something J?”

“No, don’t think so…why?”

“How about running the wording of the press release by me before saying yes?”

“Oh, you said you’d be behind me on it, though.”

“Yes, behind you on releasing it, I’d have still liked to see the wording though.”

“Oh, shit, sorry babe, but it was short and simple though.”

“I know, I just read it online. Twitter is going mental.”

“Ooh, what do they say?”

“Mainly good things, here have a look,” she passed her phone over.

@Hawkguy4eva: Aww another Hawkeye running around, congrats guys.  
@jinnywilson: Congratulations Jeremy, love you xx  
@JenRenner: Happy for you, wish it was me though  
@AbHiddles: didn’t waste much time did she?

Jeremy frowned as he read the last tweet.

“Yeah, some of Tom’s disciples aren’t happy. I broke the code you see; I left their God for a lesser man in their eyes.” She rolled her eyes, “Still I imagine they’d be even worse if I was pregnant with Tom’s kid, shit, I’d be in hiding, some of those fans are weirdos, they followed him everywhere. Some of them even stalked me, till I had some of them arrested for apparent shoplifting.”

“You did what?”

“Did I not tell you this?," She frowned, “oh no, I told Cat, yeah Tom was away filming, and I was shopping, some of his fans followed me in and began ramming me and my basket, crowding me, so I told the security guard they’d been shoplifting. They kinda left me alone after that.”

“You badass mama.” he grinned, laughing.

“Tom wasn’t happy when he found out I’d done that, apparently I wasn’t to have contact with them, they were his fans. But it was worth it, just to see the looks on their faces.” She grinned.

“And my fans?”

“They’re older, not so rabid, so J, your fiancée?”

“Huh?” he replied, scrolling through her feed.

“Your statement, said I’m your fiancée.”

“Yeah…”

“Am I? are we…still engaged?”

“Do you want to be?” he asked, swivelling round on the lounger to face her, holding his hand out for hers.

“Yeah, but I think it would be best to put it off until after the birth?”

“Yeah, makes sense. I didn’t think about that when I agreed to it being released.”

“Hence the running things past me thing.”

“Hey you two, you hungry? We’ve got left over pizza and salad for lunch if you are.” Cat called from the doorway, smiling at their joined hands.

“Ooh pizza yes.” Jeremy smiled.

“I swear you’re getting more like Barton every day, Hawkguy, it’s uncanny and a little bit scary.” Cat smirked as they all headed back inside.

“Everything ok with you guys now?” Cat asked as she and Jeremy lounged out on the balcony, both soaking up the warmth of the afternoon.

“Yeah, well we’re getting there. It feels more real, you know, like what we had before was surface and now we’re digging below that.”

“Good, about fucking time though. You know I love Georgie to pieces, she’s my sister in my heart and watching her pine away for you was heart-breaking.”

“Pining? I thought she was doing ok, with her job and all.”

“Her job isn’t her heart. Nah, she was pining, and I have to say if you two hadn’t talked by now I was going to throw you both in a room and lock the fucking door until you’d talked things through.”

“Aww Cat, you care about me…” he grinned.

“Of course I do, you fucking moron,” she grinned back, “oh has Kevin been in contact yet? They’ve started on the script for Hawkeye, casting is next, and he wants to know if you have any recommendations for Kate Bishop? You know, any actress you think would be good?”

“I’ll have a think, is there anyone in the running yet?”

“A couple of names have come up, one of them is Hailee Steinfeld, she was in Bumblebee.”

“Not seen that, I’ll take a look, let Kevin know what I think.”

“It’s all about the chemistry, even though there’s no actual chemistry between the characters, if you’re flat with each other it’s not going to work, it’s why you and Scarlett worked so well but you and Linda didn’t.”

“Yeah, ok, thanks Cat.”

“Anytime Renny, so, fiancée eh? That still on?”

“Yeah, but on the backburner for now, until bump is finally here at least, then we’ll see how we feel I guess.”

“What? You don’t think she wants to marry you?”

“She said she does but…”

“Oh, I see,” Cat frowned slightly, “you know she loves you with all her heart yeah? So just give her some time man, don’t press and she’ll be fine.”

Jeremy smiled, turning to look out over the view. It wasn’t home but he was getting used to the sunshine again.


	63. Chapter 63

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their second Christmas together

“Merry Christmas J.” Georgie snuggled into the sleeping man beside her, wrapping her arm and leg around him, sighing happily and drifting back into sleep.

J turned in his sleep to face her, a smile on his face. 

They both woke a few hours later, still wrapped around each other. 

“Hi,” she whispered, their faces only inches from each other.

“Morning babe, Merry Christmas.” He leaned forward to press a chaste kiss on her lips, unintentionally pressing his morning erection against her.

Georgie stiffened as she felt him pressing against her inner thigh. Her entire body trembled with need and she let out a surprised ‘Oh’. She knew she wasn’t ready emotionally for this, but her body had other plans and she moaned deep in her throat, flushing as she did. Jeremy stared at her; his eyes wide. All he need to do was move a few items of clothing and he’d be buried balls deep inside her. His body was pushing him to do this, but he knew she wasn’t ready.

“Uh, yeah, think I need a shower, you wanna go first?” Jeremy asked, pulling back from the clearly aroused woman.

“Uh, no, it’s fine, you go first…oh, I do need the loo, be back soon.” She jumped out as fast as she could and hurried to the bathroom.

She looked at her flushed face in the mirror, shaking her head as she felt her heart rate settling into its normal rhythm. God that had been so embarrassing. Her traitorous body had reacted like a starving man to a piece of bread. She sniggered, replacing the word bread with meat. Still it was good to know he was still as physically attracted to her as she was to him, not that she’d ever doubted the way she felt, even when they’d first split and she’d been so angry at him, part of her had still wanted to turn back and jump his bones again. She finished her morning routine and exited to find him lounging outside the door, a folded towel hanging in front of him.

“I’m…it’s all yours.” She stammered, pulling a face as she scooted past him to switch the coffee machine on.

Jeremy chuckled as he entered the bathroom. He did need a shower but also had a not so small problem to get rid of. Still, it was good to know she wanted him as much as he wanted her. Still grinning he ran the shower and, biting his bottom lip to keep quiet, took the matter in hand. He shook slightly, feeling the heat under his palm, rubbing his thumb over the tip, smearing pre cum around the head of his cock. He breathed deeply, bracing his free arm against the shower wall, hyperaware that Georgie was on the other side of the wall. He ran his hand up and down his cock, shuddering, wishing it was her hand. He gripped himself tightly and began to pump into his hand lazily at first, memories of her mouth and the heat of her pussy swirling round his head as he quickly brought himself to a shuddering climax. He stared at his where the semen had landed on his hand, watching as it slowly washed down the drain. He quickly washed and shampooed, stepping out, feeling finally ready to face the day.

“Morning you two. Merry Christmas, coffee’s on and I’ve got eggs and bacon for breakfast.” Cat greeted them as they stepped up the stairs, careful not to bump into each other.

“I’m just going out for a vape.” Georgie said, turning quickly and heading outside, her breathing erratic.

“Weird. She ok?”

“Yeah, we had a moment this morning, nothing happened but I think she’s having trouble processing her reaction. She said she’s fine but could you…?” Jeremy said, half wanting to laugh at the absurdity of the situation and the other half concerned for Georgie.

“Right, help yourself to coffee and take over on this,” she indicated to the bacon she was grilling, “I’ll go make sure she’s ok.”

“Thanks Cat.”

“Yo missus.” Cat said as she stepped out into the bright morning sunshine.

“Yo? Who the fuck says yo anymore?” Georgie sniggered for a moment, sighing heavily.

“So…”

“Fuck, I nearly jumped him this morning.” She admitted, blowing out a breath.

“And…he is your fiancé you know; you can have sex with him.” Cat smiled

“But it makes it so hard, ‘scuse the pun,” she smiled at Cat, who was sniggering, “to then split this into physical and emotional. Physically I want to get into bed with him now and surface in about five days’ time but emotionally…if I go back to a physical relationship with him and it all goes wrong again, it will destroy me.” She looked up to see him stood in the doorway.

“Cat…” she turned at her name then got up and left, leaving them alone.

“Fine huh?”

She smiled softly, “Guess I’m as bad at telling you things, I just didn’t know how to say it.”

“I think you said it fine, you need to split the two, physical and emotional, but aren’t they already split?”

“Demi-sexual remember. I can’t split them. They’re so entwined together that I can’t split them apart unless…”

“Unless you don’t do the physical?”

“Yeah,” she sighed, looking down at the ground, “I’m sorry cause I really do want you but…”

“You need to get the emotional in place first before the physical, I do understand G. Just tell me next time you have a problem like this. Just explain it as you did, and I promise I’ll understand.”

He moved to hug her, softly murmuring against her hair.

“I love you kiddo and I'll wait for you no matter how long it takes.” He smiled as he felt her wrap her arms around his waist and hug him tightly.

“Kiddo?” her muffled voice rose

“Yeah, not a good nickname is it?” he laughed softly.

“I’m 35 so no, not good.” She replied grinning. She felt safe and secure and didn’t want to move but the smell of breakfast cooking made her stomach rumble and reluctantly she followed him back inside.

“Oh God, we both needed that.” Georgie groaned, leaning back from the kitchen counter, rubbing a hand over her growing bump. She smiled as she felt Jeremy’s hand covering hers.

“Right who’s for presents?” Cat grinned getting up from her seat.

“Yeah! Presents.” Georgie said, excited, “Oh hang on, I’ve left one downstairs, you two start, I’ll be back in a minute.” She rose slowly and made her way down the stairs to her studio. She’d hidden this particular present as its shape gave it away and she hadn’t wanted either of them to see it before the day.

“Renny, another one for you, don’t recognise the package, must be from Georgie.” Jeremy looked at the handwriting.

“Nah, it’s from my mom. She gave me presents to bring.”

“And you didn’t recognise the paper?” Cat laughed

“It’s paper.” He shrugged laughing, turning to see Georgie walking towards them holding a slim oblong gift, looking at her slyly as she sat in her chair, slipping it down the side of her.

“Georgie, your gifts so far are on the coffee table,” Cat said, turning to make sure she hadn’t missed any, “nope that’s it. Right, let’s just rip them open together.” She laughed as Jeremy ripped open his first present before she’d finished her sentence.

He looked at the t shirt, crying with laughter at it as he held it up for Georgie to see. It was black with white writing on it that said, “The man behind the bump” and a thumbs up.

“Oh my god Cat, was that you?” Georgie laughed, as Jeremy stripped off the t shirt he was wearing to put it on, proudly getting up and parading around in it.

“I found it on Amazon, and I loved it, I thought of Renny when I saw it.” She laughed as Georgie picked up a similar sized package and began to open it, pulling out a white t shirt that was clearly meant for a more advanced pregnancy. She turned it round and spluttered when she saw what was written on it. She held it up to Jeremy who read it aloud.

“I’m clearly pregnant, but if you remind me of how big I am one more time, I will eat you.”

Wiping yet more tears of laughter from his eyes he motioned for Georgie to put it on.

“Babe, I know you’re not there yet but please, put it on.” He laughed.

She grinned at the both of them and, struggling out of her own t shirt, she put the larger one on, standing up and pulling it out to indicate how big she was eventually going to be, her jaw dropping as she saw how huge it was.

“Oh babe, you’ll look so cute it in, when it finally fits, and I promise you, I will never ever mention your size to you. Told you, I like my balls where they are.” He chuckled.

“I hate you both.” She grinned sitting back down.

Cat started giggling as she pulled yet another t shirt from the wrapping, holding it up for them to see.

“I’m the crazy Aunt everyone warned you about” Jeremy read, grinning.

“Georgie, I love it.”

“I didn’t get it for you.” She shook her head, looking at Jeremy, who held his hands up.

“Renny? You bought me this?” Cat looked at him, a broad grin beginning on her face.

“Yeah, well you are sisters, of a kind, so yeah, you’ll be an aunt.”

“Oh stop, you’ll make me cry.” Cat sniffled, pulling the t shirt on over her vest top, stopping to stroke the word Aunt, “oh let’s just open the rest.” She said gruffly from besides the tree.

Laughter and paper ripping was all that could be heard for the next few minutes. Cat received a spa weekend for 2 voucher from Georgie and the little book of calm from Val, with a hand written note inside, thanking her for looking after Georgie and for dealing with the crazy Renners. She showed it to Jeremy, who laughed and agreed.

“Now I feel bad I didn’t get her anything.”

“She’s a mom, she gives, she doesn’t expect to receive, as long as you liked her gift she’ll be fine.”

“I can take her on this spa weekend with me, do you think she’ll like that?”

“Hell, she’ll adopt you for that. Cat Renner, how’s that sound?”

“I will find something sharp and shove it up your arse you know Renny.” Cat replied, grumbling.

“Spoken like a true sibling.” He laughed.

“If Cat’s now your sister and she’s my sister, would that make you our brother?” Georgie pondered.

“You can be a cousin, far, far removed, how ‘bout that?” he said quickly, laughing.

He’d received a bottle of whisky from Cat, the same as last year and was pretty happy with it.

“I just finished the last bottle a couple of weeks ago, been meaning to get a new one, thanks Cat, you can buy me this every year from now on if you want.” He grinned, placing the gift box flat on the coffee table.

He unwrapped a engraved crystal scotch glass and silently read the inscription.

‘To the best dad a child could ever want.  
Lots of Love, Georgie, Munchkin and bump’

He placed it next to the gift box and got up to kiss Georgie.

“Thanks babe, I love it.”

“Well, Cat told me she’d bought you whisky again, so I thought you could have a glass to go with it.”

“Love it, love you” he whispered, pressing another kiss against her temple.

Georgie looked at her little hoard. Most of it was baby clothes and a couple of pairs of maternity jeans and t shirts from Val, which she was so grateful for. She’d sent off a text thanking her and hoping she was feeling better. Along with the t shirt, Cat had also bought her a voucher for a professional baby photograph with the best photographer in LA, valid for two years.

“Thanks Cat, I always forget about photos. I really ought to have taken pics of bump but…” she shrugged. Jeremy had gotten her another charm for her bracelet from last year and had then handed the bracelet over. She’d left both the bracelet and her ring behind. She'd watched as he clipped the new infinity charm to the bracelet and then fastened it round her wrist.

“Wear it always.” He’d said.

“Yeah, Georgie, do the washing up wearing eight grands worth of jewellery.” Cat had deadpanned.

Georgie’d ignored her and had kissed him, promising to wear it always.

She sat back, feeling her other present to him, digging in. Shyly, she pulled it out and handed it to him.

“I had this done at the time…I wasn’t sure if you’d ever see it but…” she said softly as he unwrapped a small black frame.

Turning it over he was overwhelmed as he stared at a scan of his unborn child, his eyes filling with tears that ran down his cheeks.

“It was the first time I had absolute proof I was carrying your child.” Georgie said as she got up to join him on the sofa.

He pulled her into a tight hug, burying his head in her shoulder, his tears wetting her t shirt.

“Thank you. This means so much to me,” he whispered gruffly, holding her tightly to him, “and I will do my best to be a good dad.”

Georgie hugged him close, feeling her own tears rising at his words and reaction. He gently pulled back, wiping his eyes, sniffling as he reached into his sweat pants pocket to pull out a small box.

“I bought this a while back but then shit happened and I never gave it to you, so I guess,” he opened the box to display an oval cut diamond surrounded by smaller stones on a plain platinum band, “will you marry me G?”

“Yes.” She answered a millisecond after he’d asked, keeping her eyes directly on him.

He pulled the ring out and placed it on her finger, letting the brilliance of the stones sparkle in the sunlight, mini rainbows suddenly appearing around the room.

“That you can take off if you’re doing the washing up.” He laughed, before pulling her into a soft kiss.


	64. Chapter 64

Cat had retired to bed early. She’d drunk a little too much red wine at dinner and had helped Jeremy crack open his bottle of whisky.

Georgie snuggled up to Jeremy on the plush comfy sofa, resting against his back, feeling at peace with his muscular arms wrapped around her, his sweat pant clad legs stretched out on the coffee table next to hers. She could feel herself drifting off in his warmth and sighed happily.

“Babe?” he murmured.

“Hmmm?” she muttered; her eyes closed.

“Tell me how you feel about all this.”

“Huh? Wha…?” she forced her eyes open and twisted to look up at him.

“I told you how I feel, so how do you feel, emotionally? If you need to get the emotional back into place, then we should talk about how you feel.” he looked down at her, his green eyes crinkling as he smiled at her.

“Oh right, well, what did I ask you again?” she muttered, blinking to clear her sleepy eyes.

“Us, how do you feel about us?”

“I said yes,” she held up her left hand smiling, “so I believe we work well together, that we fit,” she spoke slowly, feeling her way through her words, “I think that with some work and better communication then we’ll be fine. Do you think that?”

“Yeah, I think we both need to work on saying no to each other.”

“We do say no to each other.” She smiled, sitting up to face him, tucking one leg under her for balance.

“Yeah but it’s normally about the small stuff, like going shopping or what you want for dinner. Ask yourself this, was there ever a time you didn’t really want to have sex with me, but you went ahead with it anyway?”

She looked at him, a slightly puzzled look on her face, “No. Never. I’ve wanted more sex with you, but never less,” she bit her bottom lip trying to think what she was trying to say, “I’ve never not wanted sex with you, why?”

“Oh, ok, I just wanted to make sure that you’d never felt pressured to have sex with me.”

“No, you’ve never pressured me, I’ve always wanted sex with you.” She laughed, picking up his hand and rubbing her fingertips along his palm and fingers.

“Good, I was just checking.”

“Sex with you was never the problem, it was how I felt emotionally, and I really can’t separate the two. I wish I could. I wish I could have sex with you right now on this sofa and not worry about how I feel inside, but I can’t. The two are just so entwined that I can’t have the one without the other.”

“Will you play a game my therapist does with me? Don’t think, just give me the first answer that comes to mind.”

“Ok,” she nodded.

“How do you feel emotionally?” He said softly, his hand still in hers.

“Scared.” She answered.

“Why? You said yes, you’re obviously not scared to marry me, so what are you scared of?”

“Getting it wrong.”

“Getting what wrong?”

“Motherhood.”

“Why do you think you’ll get it wrong?” he asked, surprised by her answer.

She paused for a moment.

“Don’t think, just answer babe.”

“What if I’m a bad mum?”

“Why do you think you’ll be bad?”

“Cause I don’t know what I’m doing.”

“Oh sweetie, none of us know what we’re doing when you have a child. You just take each day as it comes,” he chuckled, squeezing her hand gently.

“Tell me, what don’t you know, or think you don’t know?”

“Everything. I’m scared I’ll get it so wrong. What if I can’t breastfeed?, what if I don’t bond with them, the websites I’ve been on all talk about how important bonding is to the welfare of the baby, but what if they don’t bond with me? What if I bathe them all wrong and accidently hurt them?,” she looked up at him, tears in her eyes, “What if I can’t have sex with you afterwards?” her words rushing out of her as if a dam had broken.

Jeremy reached out to hug her close to him. He felt so much love for her. that she was feeling all these things and had kept them all inside, scared and worried, not for herself but for their baby and for him.

“G? babygirl? I promise you, that no matter what happens we’ll get through this together, ok? If you can’t breastfeed then we’ll get formula and bottles, alright. I don’t think you’ll need to worry about either of you bonding with each other, you already love this little one so much, otherwise you wouldn’t be so worried, would you?,” he pulled back to look down at her tear stained face, reaching out to wipe an errant tear from her cheek, “Bathing and clothing a child is always a frickin war zone and most of the time you’ll be in a battle of wills and I tell you, after six months of that bullshit, you’ll have them bathed and dressed so fucking quickly that you won’t care about doing it wrong, you’ll just do it,” he chuckled thinking back to his battles with bathing munchkin, “and as for the sex? Hell we’ll both be so damn tired the first year that neither of us will care about sex, we’ll be more consumed with washing baby food out of our hair and making sure we don’t have sick-up on our clothes when we go out, if we go out.”

“Really?” she asked, her voice wobbly.

“God yeah, first time Mom babysat for us, when Munch was what? eight months old, to give us a break, we slept for twelve hours, She in the bed and me on the sofa. I don’t think motherhood was really what She thought it was going to be, think she thought it would be hand her over to the nanny and we’d be our glamourous selves again, only I wanted to be involved with Munch, so I was. I became Dad and not that famous actor, and that’s who I am now, to me anyway. I put family first and I guess She wanted less family and more glamour.”

“Then she’s a twat,” Georgie huffed, “How could you not put your family first? Fuck that.”

“And that there is why you’ll be a good mom, you put your family first and everyone else comes second, hell G, you moved away from Cat so Tom wouldn’t hurt her.”

“What?”

Jeremy froze and they both turned to see Cat looking at them aghast.

“Oh God Cat.” Georgie breathed; her eyes wide.

“I came up to get some water, I wasn’t listening to you two, but I heard my name, so spill.” She walked over and sat in Georgie’s chair, her face set in stone.

Jeremy got up to go make a pot of peppermint tea.

“Oh God I don’t even know where to start,” Georgie began, sitting up straight, stretching her legs out onto the coffee table with a sigh, “ the reason I stopped contacting you so much the last year I was with Tom, was that he threatened not only to hurt me if I ever thought of leaving him, but those I loved. You, and I couldn’t let that happen so I thought if I distanced myself from you, removed you from his vision, then if I ever thought to leave him then he wouldn’t go after you.”

“There’s some twisted logic there. Did you never think to reach out to me for help? I can stand up to that fucking lanky streak of piss in a heartbeat.” Cat snorted, angrily.

“I know that now, but at the time, all I could see was him destroying you, your career, your reputation, everything you’ve ever worked for and I couldn’t let that happen.”

“When did you first think of leaving him?” Cat asked, shrewdly.

Georgie sighed heavily, running her palms over her face, “I don’t know if it was a conscious thought, that I ever really took seriously, but it was always in the back of my head, from the moment he started getting darker and more into the S in S&M. Funny thing was, every time it flashed across my mind, he’d talk about you and how you were doing, so maybe you’re both right, maybe I am transparent…” she trailed off

“Your feelings are transparent Georgie, not your thoughts, so maybe some of the hate you felt towards him was on your face.”

“Maybe,” she looked up to see Jeremy approaching with a pot of tea for her and Cat, “Thanks J, just what I needed.” She smiled as he took his place next to her, placing his arm loosely over her shoulder.

“I didn’t mean to hurt you Cat, but I couldn’t see any other way to keep you safe.” Georgie said, sniffling, “I was trapped, I couldn’t do anything.”

“Oh sweetie, I’m not angry at you, I think it’s a brave thing to step back cause you think you’re saving someone else, but he’s such a manipulative, controlling arsehole,” she reached out for the mug that Jeremy had poured for her, taking a sip of the minty tea, "Hang on, I have an idea, I’ll be back, just need my phone.”

Georgie looked at Jeremy, puzzled.

“You know, I don’t blame you either. Man’s a cunt.”

“But he’s trying to change so there is that.” She replied, snuggling into his side.

“Hmmm, believe that when I see it.” He murmured, pressing a soft kiss on the top of her head.

“Right, got my phone, done a bit of snooping via some people I know, just waiting for a reply.” Cat called out as she rushed back up the stairs and across to the living room, totally oblivious to how her chest bounced as she rushed over.

“Um, Cat, you’re gonna give yourself a black eye in a minute lovie.” Georgie sniggered.

“Fuck off moo.” She grinned back, darting a look at Jeremy who was also grinning, “And you can fuck off too Renny. I’ve got huge knockers, what can I say?” she stuck her tongue out at both of them as she reached for her tea.

“Who have you contacted?” Georgie asked intrigued as to what her friend was up to.

“Well, I may know someone, who knows someone who can find out who the photographer was who took the picture of you and Tom, and more importantly if anyone hired them to do it.”

“You think he set her up don’t you?” Jeremy said, his eyes narrowing slightly, mouth twisted.

“I didn’t until…”

“Until I told you what he said.” Georgie whispered, “But he said he’s having therapy? You think he’s lying about that?”

“He’s a manipulative arsehole, no one gets over that in a few months. I think, and I might be wrong, that he bided his time with you, after all there was a second photo wasn’t there?,” Georgie nodded, “only he didn’t know you were talking to Renny at the time. I think he’s out to destroy you for the utter humiliation you caused him.”

“I caused him?” Georgie asked, puzzled as to what she’d done.

“You left him in the first place which I think severely dented his pride, then at Robert's, you pushed him away and called him a cunt in front of his peers. Someone with his personality would not have taken that well,” she stopped as her phone beeped, “Yes, yes I owe you a coffee and quite possibly dinner,” she muttered reading the text with a smile on her face, “Right, according to my friend the photographer was N.Cooke.”

“N.Cooke?” Georgie muttered.

“Oh fuck me sideways…N.Cooke, Natalie Cooke, Tom’s ex-girlfriend.” Cat groaned, “so either they’re back together and doing this to set you up, which I doubt as he’s been seen with someone else and it seems to be serious, or Tom was genuine and she’s trying to…I don’t know, get back at him."

“But why?...I mean what would she hope to accomplish by that? All it did was…” Georgie trailed off, feeling Jeremy stiffen beside her.

“All I did was get into my head and break us up. Think I need to have a word with this Ms Cooke.”

“Oh no, no, no, no…let me do it.” Cat grinned like a great white, “She’s an actress after all; after she dumped Tom, his agent took her on to stop the law suit, thereby allowing her to get a proper acting visa. Knowing what I know about her, I wouldn’t put it past her to do this, I think you were collateral. Tom’s been seeing someone on the sly; so sly I only just found out about it, and it’s apparently serious. She’s not in the business and so far it’s going well.”

“How do you find all this out Cat? I can barely tell you what my name is at the end of the week but you, I’m calling you Fagin, you and your network of spies.” Georgie laughed.

“I told you, I’m Sherlock to your Watson, I have a network of spies who let me know what’s going on in this town, and you’re Watson, you give me a sounding board, and are an occasional muse.” Cat chuckled, “Hey does that make Renny, Moriarty or Lestrade?” she joked, looking over at Jeremy.

“Fuck.” Jeremy muttered quietly, slumping forward, hanging his head down, breathing deeply.

Georgie rubbed circles on his back.

“It’s ok, we got through it J.”

“But fuck G, we nearly didn’t. Cat, I want this bitch destroyed, that fucking photo…” he exploded, emotion thick in his voice, “that fucking photo…G,” he turned to look at her, seeing the wariness in her eyes, “G, I nearly lost you over some bitch and her sick desire for revenge.”

“But you didn’t J, we’re stronger than that.”

“Tell me honestly, if you weren’t pregnant, would you have called me at any time?”

“Probably not.” She admitted quietly, still rubbing his back.

He sat up abruptly, “I need some air.” He got up and made for the front door, slipping his trainers on and grabbing Cat’s keys that she left in a bowl in the hallway.

Georgie sat back on the sofa, rubbing her face tiredly.

“I want to go after him, but I know he just needs to walk it off,” she smiled wanly at her friend, “but Cat?”

“Yeah?”

“Destroy the bitch.” Georgie spat, reaching for her cold tea.

Georgie rolled over as she felt the bed dip, her eyes fluttering open. She’d tried to stay awake to wait for him but had fallen asleep soon after getting into bed.

“J? what time is it?” she murmured into the dark room; her voice heavy with sleep.

“Two-ish I think, dunno, I walked for miles, and all I could think of was how close I came to losing you.” He sniffled; she could hear the tears in his voice.

She reached out for him. This was what was real to her, what combined her emotional and physical need. He needed her.

“Come here J,” she whispered, pushing the duvet back and pulling him down, her mouth finding his in the darkness. 

She felt him flush against her body as she lazily licked his bottom lip, asking for entry. He allowed her and she tasted him, exploring his moth and tongue with hers, remembering the feeling.

He pulled back from the kiss.

“J?” she whispered.

“I need you G, I need to be inside you.” He whispered back, his voice urgent and thick with unshed tears.

“I’m all yours J.” she murmured, sitting up to wriggle out of her t shirt and sports bra.

He groaned deeply , reaching out to touch her breasts, feeling the difference in size, his fingertips rubbing her nipples until they peaked under his touch. He bent his head to swirl his tongue around a nipple, smiling as she moaned. He bit down lightly, hearing her gasp.

He reached down and frantically pulled at her pj shorts, trying to get them off.

“J, hang on, let me do that.” She whispered, reaching down to wriggle out of them, laying back, shivering slightly, baring herself before him, even though he couldn’t see her.

“I need to see you babe, gonna switch the light on.”

“Ok.” She said, trepidation in her voice. Huffing she tried to banish the dark thoughts as the light went on, bathing them both in a soft amber.

Jeremy sat back on the bad and looked down at her, taking in all the little differences in her body, her breasts were larger and rounder, her waist was thicker, and her abdomen was slightly swollen. She was beautiful to him.

“So fucking beautiful babe, let me see you.” He stood up and kicked his sweat pants and briefs off, hurriedly pulling his t shirt up and over his head until he could join her on the bed.

Smiling he bent and pressed a series of kisses along the swell of her belly, gently pulling her legs apart until he could kneel in between. He hummed happily as he settled down, her legs bent and splayed.

Georgie looked down the bed at his head between her legs, her heart rate beginning to spike, all sorts of negative things floating round her head. What if she tasted different? What if he didn’t like it? What if she turned him off? All these things disappeared as she felt the warmth of his mouth close around her clit as he slipped one then two fingers inside her.

“Oh god, oh god, oh god,” she muttered, her head tipping back at the familiar onslaught of feelings and emotions. She loved this man with all her being, all her heart, her mind and her soul. He sucked on her clit and her mind went blank…she especially loved him when he did that.

Gently he pumped his fingers in and out until he could feel her getting wetter. It had been a few months for the both of them and as much as he wanted to rush things he took his time. He could feel her muscles beginning to flutter around his fingers and smiled, his tongue darting out to press down on the small bundle of nerves, as he bent his fingers slightly to brush against the nerves inside her.

Georgie panted as the storm encroached on her vision. She shut her eyes tight against it, feeling it beginning to grow and take her along for the ride. She keened as it crested and broke, gasping as she flooded his mouth and fingers. It had been so long, and she missed this. Missed his touch, his taste, his body; him.

Slowly, he licked his lips and, taking care not to press to much on her, crawled his way up to kiss her. She moaned as she tasted herself on him, the salty, musky tang that he loved so much.

“Please?” she whispered, feeling the head of his cock brushing against her, groaning as he pushed himself inside, bottoming out and holding himself there. 

He closed his eyes and smiled. He had missed this so much. The feel of her around him, her taste, her sounds, her body; her.

Slowly he pulled out, pistoning his hips to thrust back in hard and fast. She groaned, reaching out to pull him closer, wrapping her legs around his waist as he went deeper. He was home. She was his home and he never wanted to leave. He knew it wouldn’t be long but was slightly shocked at how quickly he was at the edge, electricity dancing up and down his spine, spiralling up from his balls, his breathing erratic, sweat dripping down as he rode the wave, groaning loudly as he came deep inside her.

Tiredly he pulled himself out of her and slumped down next to her, pulling the duvet over them.

“Thank you babe, I…”

“Shhh, just rest. Sleep now.” She whispered, exhaustion settling in and her limbs growing heavy.

They closed their eyes and slept, wrapped up in each other.


	65. Chapter 65

Georgie woke, stretching out. Jeremy had gone back home a few days ago and she had the whole bed back. He had asked her to come back with him but there was something stopping her, and she knew that until she discovered what that was she couldn’t. They had spent the next few days totally inseparable, Cat had joked that they only separated to go to the bathroom, making a face when Jeremy had joked that they didn’t.

She and Cat had spent New Year’s Eve quietly, watching all the celebrations from across the world on Cat’s laptop before standing out on the balcony and watching their neighbourhood celebrating.

The room was too quiet and empty without him, but she was slowly getting used to it again. She glanced at the clock. 07:30. Groaning she rose and made her way to the bathroom. It was their first day back after the Christmas Break and Cat had made her promise to be on time, as she’d gotten rather used to sleeping in with Jeremy.

“Morning my little chickadee, and how are we this fine sunny morn?” Cat greeted her, holding a travel mug of coffee for her and a piece of toast.

“Fuck off Cat, my head feels like it’s stuffed with cotton wool.”

“Well you will insist on staying up chatting to Renny till the early hours, wishing each other a happy new year, so you have no cause to complain.

“meh meh meh meh meh.” She grumbled, grinning as Cat ushered them out the door.

“Such a fucking adult.” Cat replied, grinning back.

Georgie sat behind her desk, eager to get stuck back into her figures and budgets. She had loved her time with Jeremy but as she sat behind her computer, waiting for it to warm up, she realised that she needed to work. All those years with Tom doing nothing but being his girlfriend had not been good for her. She needed structure, a defined 9-5, which was at odds with the men she had chosen but that’s just how it was.

Her desk phone rang, and she almost knocked her coffee over.

“Aww, coffee, no.” she muttered as she answered it.

“Oh hi Hannah, happy new year.”

“Hi Georgie, do you have five minutes to come and see me?”

“Um, let me just check my calendar, hang on, I’ve not yet opened my emails. How was your Christmas?”

“We’re Jewish, we don’t celebrate Christmas.”

“Oh ok, how were your holidays?” Georgie grimaced, wishing her PC was a little faster.

“They were fine, thank you.”

“Sorry, it’s updating, let me check on my phone.” Georgie apologised, finding her calendar on her phone and opening that day.

“Oh, I’m free until one pm, are you free in say ten minutes?” Georgie asked.

“I am, I’ll see you then.” Hannah put down the phone before Georgie could ask her what it was about.

She quickly text Cat.

# Hannah in HR wants to see me…#  
# you probably need to sign some papers cause you’re pregnant and on set, possibly Health and Safety related, you know what they’re like #  
# why do I feel like I’m getting fired? #  
# Cause you’re you. Let me know how it goes. #

Taking a deep breath and shrugging her long line jacket back on, she locked up her office and made the trek over the HR. She struggled to keep her jacket from flapping up at the front. Although the cat was well and truly out of the bag, she preferred not to show her bump off until it became too big to ignore. The sun was shining brightly as she walked to the next door building and she felt at peace. 

“Hi, I’m here to see Hannah Bernstein? I’m Georgie Harvey.”

“Of course Ms Harvey, please take a seat, Hannah will be along shortly. Can I get you a drink?” the HR receptionist asked her.

“No. I’m fine got my refill here. Decaf but still coffee.” Georgie smiled. She could have one caffeinated beverage per day and had to drink decaf the rest of the time, or deal with both Cat and Jeremy. She drank the decaf.

“Ok but let me know if you need anything.”

“Actually,” Georgie began, “do you know what this is about? Why I’m here?”

“I don’t I’m afraid, sorry.” She smiled and turned back to her PC.

“Georgie?”

“Hannah, hi.” Georgie got up, smoothing her jacket down. She had dealt with Hannah over her visa when she’d begun working for Cat.

“I’ve got a room; do you want to follow me?”

“Of course,” she began to follow her, “Actually Hannah, could you tell me what this is about?” Georgie asked as she followed the older woman into a small room.

“Oh, I’m sorry did you not get our email?”

“No, machine was updating when I left it.”

“Oh I’m so sorry, it’s a formality we do for all our pregnant employees. What your rights are, what you should and shouldn’t do, maternity leave and all that. It was explained in the email but if you haven’t read it yet.”

“Oh thank god, though I was about to be fired.” She joked, taking a seat.

“Oh I am so sorry about that, but no you’re not getting fired. I’m here to talk to you about your rights and choices.”

“Choices?”

“Yes, as you could work from home, you are entitled to do so from 20 weeks if you chose too, otherwise you can continue to work on site until the date your maternity leave begins which is usually around week 36 of the pregnancy. Now you’ve stated that your due date is around the 15th June 2020 which would mean,” she stopped to look at the calendar on her phone, “that if you chose to stay on site, your maternity leave would begin on Monday 13th May. You don’t need to decide yet but if you chose to work from home we will provide a desk and suitable chair as well as all the IT hardware and you could begin on 21st January from home. Now I see your home address is listed as the same as Cat Howards, but your registered address is in Tahoe?”

“Yes,” Georgie smiled thinly.

“Which address would you prefer the equipment to be sent to if you do decide to work from home?”

“Oh right, well I need to back in Tahoe by the time Cat leaves for London, so that’s the beginning of April, so I guess I’ll be working from home in Tahoe for a month or so after that. Why do you need to know this?” She frowned slightly, having been forced to give a definite time schedule. Why hadn’t she realised this beforehand? That she didn’t have until her maternity leave to get things sorted out, she only had until the end of March. She began to feel hot and uncomfortable.

“Ok, I’m sorry, I wasn’t prying, we need to have the address on record of where we’d need to do a Health and Safety inspection, if you’d chosen that route. I’m sorry if it sounded like I was prying.”

Georgie slumped her shoulders, tears pricking.

“Georgie, are you ok? Anything you tell me is private and confidential. I cannot report anything you say to me, not that I would anyway.”

“I’m sorry, I’ve just had a lot to deal with over the past few months, and I just get a bit defensive around people I don’t know very well.”

“Totally understandable, but remember we do have a counselling service here, that, again, is totally private and confidential, if you’d like to talk to someone not in your circle. Sometimes that can help.”

“I’ll think about it, thank you.”

“Ok, I can send you the details of how to sign up for it if you want?”

Georgie nodded. Maybe Cat was right. Maybe talking to someone about everything that had happened was what she needed to get to the bottom of it all, and finally be able to go home.

“Good, now as you’ve indicated that you’d prefer to work on site until your maternity leave, then we need to set up a Health and Safety inspection of your work area, to make sure you’ll be comfortable as your pregnancy progresses. Do you have a free day this week for this?”

“What does it entail?”

“Someone from our Health and Safety team will come round, make sure that both your desk and chair can accommodate you…”

“With a vastly growing figure?” Georgie laughed.

“Well yes, some of the desks we have don’t allow for much movement or even allow for a person to get into a comfortable working position. Also your chair, needs to be able to recline and must have good lumbar support.”

“Wow, you really do go all out for people.”

“We take care of our own,” Hannah smiled, “Now after you go on maternity, you’ll be entitled to twelve weeks leave with full pay and your job will be secure for you to come back to. I also have a pamphlet here that explains other forms of leave offered should you become temporarily disabled due to childbirth and also the paid family leave for bonding time. Do you think you’ll be coming back on site after the birth or would you be working from home as you have done in the past?”

“I don’t know, I’d need to talk to Jeremy, but I’d probably be working from home. I’m not sure either of us would want me to be based in LA for any length of time.”

“That is totally understandable and I, personally, would be doing the same.”

“Oh, do you have kids?,” Georgie asked, smiling, “Oh I’m sorry, you don’t need to answer that.” She grinned slightly.

“That’s ok, I have 3, one is in the last year of High School and the other two are at Universities, Harvard and Princeton.”

“Wow, that’s so cool, what are they studying?”

“Ed’s doing Math and Richard is doing Economics, they’re twins and out of the two of them I can see Ed going into Academia, he loves learning and researching, but Richard, he wants to go into Banking.”

“You must be so proud; I know I would be.”

“Have you thought of education for your little one yet?”

“God no, I can barely think past next week right now, plus with his father being who he is, he’ll probably either become an entertainer or renovate houses.”

“He?, you’re having a son?”

“Haven’t had the scan yet but he feels like a ‘he’.”

“That’s what I said about my youngest, Suzannah.” Hannah laughed.

“Oh, right, well my mid scan isn’t until February, so I guess we’ll find out then.”

“It’s so exciting going for the scan and seeing them properly for the first time, I cried each time it happened, especially when there were two of them in there. My husband cried too.” She grinned.

“I’m looking forward to it.” Georgie replied, feeling relaxed. It had been so nice to talk to someone who’d had kids and had obviously gotten through it.

“Right, well, it was so nice to talk to you. I’ll email you the counselling details, plus we can then arrange for your Health and Safety visit.”

“Oh I’m sorry I didn’t give you a date.”

“That’s ok, you can check you calendar and get back to me, and if you do change your mind about working from home then all I’d need is the address you’ll be working from.”

Georgie followed the older woman’s lead and got up from her seat, leaning forward to shake her hand.

“Thank you Hannah, firstly for all the info and being so nice, and secondly, for not firing me.” She laughed.

“Hey Georgie, where have you been, I needed to ask you something regarding your budgetary projection.”

“In HR, meeting Hannah.”

“That was over an hour ago, everything ok?”

“Oh yeah, I need a Health and Safety visit on site, and also if I decided to work from home, which I could do from the end of January, then they would need to carry out an inspection there, and it made me realise something. I may have had a bit of a moment in HR.”

“What about?”

“You leaving in April, which gives me less than three months to get myself sorted out before I go back home.”

“You’ll be fine, but can we talk about this at home? I need to go over your figures before lunch. I’ve got a meeting this afternoon and I don’t get where your getting some of the amounts from.”

“Ok, my office?”

“I’ll grab my coffee, see you in five.”

They spent the rest of the morning, poring over Georgie’s spreadsheet, finally finding the small error in a formula that was taking amounts from a row above instead of the row it was in and it had made each subsequent row wrong.

“I’m so sorry Cat, I should have spotted that, guess I’m not in the right head space right now.” Georgie apologised as they headed over to the onsite café they liked to go to. It was a few minutes’ walk to the Old Animation Building that had been made into a storage and catering area.

“That’s ok, you have a lot going on right now, I’m just glad we found it before my meeting. Kevin would not have been pleased if I gave him the wrong information, but don’t worry, mistakes happen. God knows, I’ve made a few in my time here, but the trick is to catch them, own up to them and put them right, which we did, so all done. Now food, what do you fancy?”

“Scrambled eggs on toast.” Georgie replied, hearing her stomach rumbling in response.

“Mmmm, add some smoked salmon and avocado to that and that sounds like a plan.”

“Mmmm, yes, I’ll have that too.” Georgie replied, laughing as they reached the café.

It took them longer than normal to reach the counter as Cat stopped every few minutes to say hi to technicians and engineers she knew, waving to a couple from across the room. She pulled an increasingly hungry Georgie over to a table of three men. Georgie recognised no one.

“No, I’m telling you there’s another one of those outbreaks in China, you know like Swine flu or that bird flu they had a few years ago. The problem is you never get all the inf…” the dark haired man broke off as they approached.

“Hi Alan, I heard about the lighting problem yesterday on set, everything ok now?” Cat honed in on the middle aged man, nodding to the others.

“Oh hey Cat, yeah, some idiot managed to pull some wires so hard they snapped, we changed the cables and it was fine.”

“Good, listen, I have two tickets to the ballet. I won’t use them, but I remembered your wife loves the ballet, so do you want them? They’re for the end of this month. It’s the Russian Ballet Theatre company, they were a gift, but god knows why they were given to me.” She laughed.

“Oh Cat, she’d love them, I don’t think she’s seen them. Thank you so much. That’s really kind.”

“Oh that’s not a problem Alan, glad they’ll be used. I get someone to drop them by later on.”

“Thanks Cat.”

“See you.”

Cat could feel Georgie staring at her.

“I’ll tell you later.” She whispered, as they joined the queue for lunch.

“So you going to tell me what that whole charade was earlier? I know you bought those...” Georgie questioned and they walked back into Cat’s office.  
“Shhh, not so loud. I'll tell you when we get home as I’ve got a meeting to run to. See you later. Oh, thinking about it, I’ve got another meeting afterwards which might go on until late, so you’ll need to get a cab home tonight.”

“Ok, will you eat later, or shall I make pasta?”

“Probably get take out delivered here so just make for you.”

“Ok.” Georgie replied, walking back to her own office.

“Hey baby, how’s your day been?” Jeremy asked softly down the phone.

“Oh my god J, it was busy as fuck. I had a meeting with HR this morning. They wanted to know if I wanted to work from home from the end of Jan and if so which home, Cat’s or yours.”

“What did you say?”

“That I’ll be on site until Cat leaves at the end of March and then I’ll be in Tahoe.”

“End of March? You’re coming home at the end of March?, that’s two months G.”

“I know, I’m also going to have counselling. Something is stopping me from coming home and I don’t know what it is. I need to get this sorted by the time I come home. I just do.”

“Ok, baby girl, I just miss you that’s all.” He sighed.

“I miss you too J, I just…I feel that if I don’t at least scratch the surface of this then it’ll hang over us. Maybe it’s nothing, maybe I’m just scared of it all falling down around me again, I just need to be sure.”

“Alright, just know that I love you both.”

“Love you too…oh and you’ll never guess what Cat did…or does. Did you know she buys expensive gifts, like ballet tickets, or baseball or whatever and then gives them to people around the studios, telling them they were a gift she’ll never use. She said it helps get them on her side.”

“Yeah, that happens all the time babe, why do you think we get so much stuff thrown at us from designers and other companies? Especially around the Oscars and shit.”

“I don’t remember anything turning up for you?,” she paused, “Sorry that sounded rude, I didn’t mean you weren't important enough to get anything, just that I don’t recall anything turning up.”

“That’s ok,” he laughed, “I know what you meant. Nah, told my agency that anything that turned up for me, they could split between the staff. I don’t need it.”

“Aww, what kind of things?”

“New PS4, Xbox, headphones, sneakers, stuff like that, oh aftershave and jewellery, that kind of stuff. Got a gold ring once, gave it to my friend Kris. What was I going to do with it? I already had a wedding ring, sure as hell didn’t need another one,” he paused, “I did keep one thing I got, few years ago I was given my sparkly jacket, you know the longline one? Yeah, loved it so much I kept it, then bought a few more from the same designer. He was new.”

“Oh I like that jacket.”

“I know…I saw you trying it on, swirling it round. I did think of getting you one made for your birthday but then…shit happened.”

“Yeah. Well there’s always this year…” she grinned, “I’d like a red one.”

“Ok, but you’ll look like a walking strawberry.”

“Oh, cute.” She giggled then yawned.

“OK, sleepyhead, you need to go to bed. I’ll talk to you tomorrow night, love you, miss you.”

“Aww J, love you too, miss you, night.”

“Night babe.”


	66. Chapter 66

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short but important chapter. Georgie begins to find out things about herself, and begins healing properly.

“Good morning Ms Harvey, do you mind if I call you Georgie?” the fair haired man asked her.

“No, not at all.” Georgie replied, her voice barely containing her nerves.

She was about to have her first counselling appointment and although Cat had told her it would be ok, her nerves were getting the better of her.

“Good, please take a seat Georgie and we can get started,” he waited until she had sat down, “My name is John, and yes that does make me Dr. John Watson. Believe me I’ve heard all the Sherlock jokes you could possibly imagine, but thankfully my middle name’s not Hamish, it’s Stephen.”

“Well that’s…” she giggled, “I’m sorry, Watson is what my friend Cat calls me, to her Sherlock. Tells me I’m her muse.”

“And how do you feel about that?”

“About what?” she asked, smiling.

“Being someone’s muse?”

“Oh, it’s just a name, she tells me she always has the best ideas when I’m around.”

“And what about your ideas?” he asked, smiling at her.

“I don’t really have any ideas, it’s Cat’s job, she’s paid for this.”

“But you took over for her for while didn’t you?”

“Well, yes, but only the finance side of it, don’t think I could do the rest of what she does.”

“I think you underestimate yourself; those reports you put together were brilliant. Easy to read, with clear concise information. Even I was able to see what was going on at one glance and I have no idea about finance.”

“Aww, thank you, that’s really sweet of you to say.”

“But you’ve stopped using them, why?”

“Well Cat’s back, so she does it her way.”

“Even if your way was better?”

Yeah, well, you know, Cat’s Cat, she does things her way.” she smiled, self deprecatingly.

“And how does that make you feel?”

“How does what make me feel?” she asked, puzzled as to where he was going.

“That your ideas and thoughts, which have turned out to be good, aren’t listened to, and are cast aside.”

“Oh…” she paused, taking in what he was saying, “I don’t know…I guess I’m used to it happening so…” she frowned, “I’ve never really thought about it. Cat was always ahead of me in everything and well, I just followed.”

He just smiled at her, scribbling a few things in shorthand. Nervously she took a sip of her cooling decaf, pulling a face.

“Can I get you another coffee?”

“Only if you have decaf. I can only have one caffeinated beverage a day, according to my doctor and I don’t really want to have to answer to Cat or Jeremy if I have any more and go bouncing home.”

“How do you mean answer to?”

“Oh, they’re just careful about what I eat and drink. It’s all, Oh G you can’t eat those eggs, they’re soft boiled, here have some scrambled ones instead, or not drinking cows milk for some strange reason, and, it’s quite sweet I guess but I could murder a coffee right now. A proper caffeinated, bounce off the ceiling espresso, but it’s not just me I have to think about is it?”

“Oh?”

“I’m pregnant.” She smiled, rubbing her abdomen.

“Forgive me, I was aware of that, but experience has taught me not to be the first to mention it.” He chuckled.

“I can imagine, I guess it can be a touchy subject.”

“And is it for you?”

“What? Touchy?”

He nodded.

“No," she shook her head, pausing for a second, “well, it was a bit surprising I guess.”

“In what way surprising?”

“Well, we had been trying for so long with no result, and to happen the day before we split, was a bit of a shock.”

“Oh?” he inquired, his brown eyes widening.

“Yeah, I mean in the beginning it was a shock, I was completely caught off guard, knowing that I had to tell Jeremy and that we were no longer together, that was painful.”

“In what way painful?”

“I hadn’t spoken to him since we’d split, and I wasn’t sure what he’d say, whether he’d be happy or not.”

“And your own happiness?”

“Oh yeah, that too.” She said, dismissing it.

“And how did you feel after you’d spoken?”

“Oh I felt so much better, he was so happy, even though we weren’t together, but he asked if he could call me, to chat, every Sunday, for an hour or so.”

“And how did that make you feel Georgie?”

Happy but nervous. Happy he was calling but nervous nothing would come of it.”

“What do you mean ‘come of it’?”

“That he wouldn’t want to get back with me.” She answered, sadly.

“Ok, well thank you Georgie, it was good talking with you but I think we’ll bring it to a halt here, though I have no doubt we could spend the rest of the day talking, however I think your bosses might have something to say about that, so I can see you’re due back in two days’ time, for the next session?”

“Yes, your receptionist mentioned it was good to do the first few sessions close together, then spread apart later sessions.”

“Yes, that’s right, I find it easier for a person to take in the important stuff if it’s presented in a close time frame.”

“She also said we’d spend the second session going over what I said, but I don’t think I said a lot, so sorry about that.”

“Oh I’ve got enough to be getting on with,” he smiled, standing up to see her out.

“Oh, ok,” she replied, surprised, getting up, pulling her jacket down over her bump, her ring sparkling in the overhead light. She saw him looking at it and smiled.

“If my husband were here he’d be talking you out of that ring, he’s a bit of a Liberace when it comes to jewellery.” He laughed, holding his hand out to shake hers, “ I will see you on Friday.”

“Ok, bye John.

“Good morning Georgie, how was your week?” John asked as she walked into his office.

“Oh it was good, I got a lot done, Cat was pleased.”

“And were you pleased?”

“Pleased I got it done yes.” She smiled.

“Before we start I’d like to give you a little bit of homework for you to think about before the next session. What achievements have you made in your life that you’re most proud of?”

“Ok, I’ll try.” She smiled, wondering why he wanted to know about her achievements.

“Good, so now, I took a few notes at our last session and came up with these. What I’d like to do, is read out my notes, give you an example and then let you talk to me about it, whether you think I’m right or not? Is that ok with you?”

Georgie nodded, settling back in her seat. She had a travel mug of peppermint tea and placed it on a coaster on the desk in front of her.

“ 'Being second, behind others, specifically Cat and Jeremy, putting others first before herself to the detriment of herself'. For instance you said that Cat was always ahead of you and you just followed and that you were concerned about whether Jeremy was happy with your pregnancy over your own happiness, which you dismissed.”

Georgie stared at him her eyes wide. “I…” she paused, unsure of what she wanted to say.

“It’s ok,” John spoke in the silence, “Would you prefer that I continue, and we talk about it all at the end?”

She nodded, not trusting herself to speak.

“Ok, I do understand how hard this is, but you do need to hear it in order to be able to deal with it. Ok, ‘Not having the confidence to push through her own ideas and thoughts even if they are better than what is currently being used. For instance, you came up with a brilliantly easy way of getting complex information across in a meeting and yet you stopped using it when Cat came back, instead of pushing for it.”

She took a sip of her tea, swallowing the hot, sweet liquid, waiting for the rest of his report.

“ ’Not believing in herself or her own abilities',” he looked up at her to see her nodding, “ I see you nodding, would you like to speak?”

“This one, yes, it’s true, I do struggle with believing in myself.” She stopped, blinking away sudden tears.

“Do you know why? Or when this started?” he asked softly.

“No,” she shook her head, “I mean I know I’m good at things, it’s just there’s always others who are so much better.”

“Why do you think they are much better than you? Your reports are brilliant. You should give yourself a pat on the back for them. Yes, it’s only a small cog in a very big wheel, but it was all you.”

She smiled at him, her smile growing wider.

“Ok, that’s something to think about, next thing ‘Allowing others to control her behaviour’ ”

Georgie closed her eyes, her head hanging down. 

“I can see you recognise that one too, but we’ll just get to the end then we can talk about it as a whole, right? ‘Putting her own happiness behind that of another’ for instance, putting more emphasis on whether Jeremy was happy about your pregnancy than how happy you were.”

Georgie breathed out deeply. Was she really this person? Someone who gave in because it was easier to be led than to lead, someone who gave up control to others? Who allowed herself to be put in second place?

“So, Georgie, how do you feel about what I’ve said, and remember, I’m not here to judge you or control you. I’m here to find out what causes behaviours, that’s what I do, and if those behaviours are harmful, then I can help you correct them by finding out why they happen.”

“I’m upset, upset that I’m so transparent, from finding out that what I feel is written across my face, to hearing this, is a lot to process,” she sighed in her seat, thinking of all the times she let Tom dictate what she wore, how she dressed, the way she wore her hair.

“You look like your remembering things.” He said softly but firmly.

“My ex, Tom. He controlled every aspect of my life, to my clothing, my hair, the way I behaved in public and,” she felt her tears crest and fall down her face, “I was so scared of saying or doing something that displeased him, in case…” she sniffled, stopping.

“In case of what Georgie?” John asked, concerned.

“In case I was punished for it.” She whispered through her tears.

“I see, and may I ask what forms these punishments took?”

She shook her head, her eyes closed, not wanting to say, as she hung her head.

“That’s ok, we don’t need to talk about that, but it does appear that a lot of how you behave now stems from that. From not wanting to push yourself into the limelight in case you’re seen, not having confidence in your own thoughts and feelings, instead letting others dictate your actions for fear of punishment, and lastly, not believing you are worthy of being happy in your own right.”

She opened her eyes to look up at him.

“Can you help me?” she whispered.

“No…,” she looked at him her eyes wide, “but I can teach you how to help yourself, to take control of your life, to live the way you want to and not how others do. Will that do?”

“Thank you.” She said, her voice wobbling


	67. Chapter 67

Georgie relaxed back on her bed. She was at the end of week three of her intense counselling programme and she was honestly more confused than ever. They had talked about her upbringing and how she’d felt growing up without a father, touching on her need for a father figure and how this could also lead to her passivity around people she viewed as stronger than her, be it emotionally, mentally or physically stronger; that in seeing her mum struggle to bring her up alone and then battle cancer may have gone some way into making her not want to experience that herself and so she unconsciously looked for stronger people to protect her, but somewhere alone the way this had morphed into allowing them to control certain parts of her life; those parts she found hard, such as making big decisions and dealing with authority figures. 

She had spent time, as John had suggested, writing down examples of any time the people in her life, from past to present had done something that could be construed as controlling but was finding it hard to decide whether they were or not. This was something she could talk to John about in their next session.

She had spoken to Jeremy about her counselling and while he was being supportive of her need to get answers, she could hear the tension in his voice when he spoke about her coming home. She sighed, just another thing to talk to John about.

Cat had been more understanding, having talked to John after her final split from Robert, and had, surprisingly, agreed to look at Georgie’s reports and try to incorporate them into her own working. She had explained that she was just used to doing things her way and hadn’t taken the time to think how her actions had come across, or how they might have affected Georgie’s sense of self.

“Typical bloody British way of thinking, right? ‘but it’s always been done this way, so what if it takes 3 days instead of 3 hours, we have traditions, don’t you know, young lady’ ” she’d retorted in a fake plummy accent giving Georgie a fit of the giggles.

All in all, she reflected, her therapy was going well. It was a twelve week intensive course with an hour on a Tuesday to talk about things and an hour on the following Friday to discuss Tuesday’s session.

“Ok bump, we’re going to have a bath, I’m fed up with showers and I’m guessing you prefer it when I lay down by the ache in my back so, we’re going into the big bathroom for a change, that’ll be nice won’t it?” she murmured, flitting around to grab her towel, dressing gown and toiletries.

She opened her door to find Jeremy standing outside, sunglasses on top of his head, bag on his shoulder, one hand raised to knock, the other behind his back.

“J? what?...” she stopped, taken by surprise at seeing him.

“Surprise?” he said, an embarrassed grin on his face, “I’m seeing Munchkin tomorrow so Cat said I could stay and surprise you. I miss you.”

“Colour me surprised,” she began, finding her voice, “but in a good way. Oh god, I’m all over the place, come in, come in.” she stepped out of the way to let him in, smiling as he stopped to give her a small bouquet of roses.

“You know, I stopped in the airport and realised, I’ve never bought you flowers. They’re not much but…” he bent to kiss her softly.

“Aww J, they’re lovely, let me just grab a pot to put them in.” she dumped her towel down on her small kitchenette table and grabbed a large tumbler, filling it with water and placing the roses inside.

“I can sort them out when I get back, I was just off for a bath.”

“Wanna share?” he quipped, eyeing her up in her ratty t shirt and maternity pants.

“No, I need to relax, and you would distract me from that.” She smiled, playfully swatting his hand away from the hem of her t shirt, “behave,” she grinned, “go get a coffee or something and I’ll talk to you when I’m done.”

She was trying to use more forceful language to communicate exactly what she thought and felt, as John had suggested and she smiled as she grabbed her stuff and made her way to the shared bathroom.

She laid back in the hot water, sighing. For the first time since the massage Jeremy had given her over Christmas, her back didn’t ache. She’d had the visit from Health and Safety and was due to get a brand new maternity approved chair and desk in week or so but until then she was stuck with the back aching thing. She let her mind drift to why Jeremy was here. He normally picked Munchkin up from LAX, or his mom did anyway; he tried to stay as far away from his ex as possible, so to come and stay overnight with her, so he could spend a day with Munchkin, was out of character for him. Was he missing her so much that he had to come and surprise her? And why the surprise? Why didn’t he just ask, or even tell her? And does it even matter? He was here, surely that was the bottom line. All manner of thoughts went round and round as she relaxed in the warm, bubbly water.

It was a very relaxed, smiley Georgie who wrapped herself round Jeremy as he lay on her bed, flicking through news channels.

“Mmmm, you’re all warm and you smell lovely.” He murmured, pausing on BBC News 24. There had been a blurb in the papers about some new flu thing coming out of China that was turning out to be a little worse than authorities had reckoned on.  
“What’s going on?” Georgie asked as he turned the sound up. 

“Tests on 31 people for a new strain of coronavirus have come back negative, the UK Government has said. The coronavirus has killed at least 41 people and infected 1300 since its discovery in the Chinese city of Wuhan,” the announcer said, gravely, “The virus, which is new to science, has now spread to 10 countries outside of China, including France, the US and Australia.”

“What does this mean?” Georgie asked, sitting up, frowning, “Is it another bird flu or swine flu that we had?”

“Dunno babe, people are talking about it, but it’s probably nothing to worry about though, the CDC will shut that shit down.” He smiled, turning to bring her close to him for a long, drawn out kiss.

“Mmmm, minty.” He laughed as he tasted her toothpaste, chuckling as she swatted him.

“I’m starving, I was going to have dinner after my bath, are you hungry?” she asked, pulling a scrunchie from her hair.

“Only for you.” He growled, laughing as his stomach rumbled.

“Hmmm…,” she tilted her head at him, grinning, “think your stomach disagrees with you there.”

“Yeah, ok, I could eat, whatcha got?”  
“Dunno actually, all that food Cat bought for Christmas has mostly gone, she says I’ve eaten it all, but I’ve seen her sneaking in the kitchen at night when she thinks I’m not looking…” she laughed, getting up off the bed, making sure her dressing gown was wrapped around her, “Come on let’s go raid the fridge,” she held her hand out to him, grinning.

“Oh hey you two, there’s Chinese take out on the side in the kitchen. We’ve run out of food, so I need to go shopping cause someone ate the last of the chocolate cake and all the micro fries…”

Georgie blushed a little, “Yeah, ok I put my hand up to that, but where did all the pop tarts go and that jar of marshmallow fluff? Not that I would touch that in a million years, but it was kilo jar.” Georgie smirked, wrapping her arm around Jeremy’s waist, pulling him down for a swift kiss.

One thing that John had also suggested was being more assertive in the parts of her life she was comfortable with in order to become more attuned to being assertive for all of her life.

“Mmmm, what was that for?” he whispered, winking at her, his expressive eyes crinkling as he smiled.

“Cause I wanted to.” She whispered back, smiling up at him, as he raised an eyebrow.

He crinkled his nose and rubbed it against hers, making her laugh.

“I love you.” He murmured, his eyes searching her face, memorising this moment.

“I love you too…,” she replied, turning to the counter, “but unfortunately he’s hungry and,” she stopped, freezing in her tracks, turning back to look at Jeremy, a shocked look on her face, that quickly broke into a smile, “Oh my god, he moved!, that little bugger.” She breathed, grabbing Jeremy’s hand and placing it over her swollen abdomen.

They waited for a little bit and nothing.

“He’s playing silly buggers, I know…ooh, there. Did you feel it?” she grinned up at him, chewing on her bottom lip.

Jeremy felt his child move softly against his hand and blinked, his face in shock, as a huge rush of love ran through him, exactly as when he’d first held munchkin’s hand. It took his breath away and he stared at her dumbfounded, blinking back tears.

“Aww honey,” she reached up to wipe an errant tear away from his face as he sniffled, her love for both of them shining out of her.

She reached up to kiss his cheek and handed him a tissue, turning him to face the fridge to give him time to compose himself.

“Hey Cat, he’s moving, come feel.” She called out, walking a couple of paces away from Jeremy.

“No fucking way, let me feel.” Cat exclaimed, throwing her newspaper down and clambering off the sofa, rushing over to see if he’d kick her.

“Oh…wait, was?” Cat asked, puzzled as she felt a slight movement against her fingers.

“Yeah, but he’s moving around so I think that was part of his foot and not a whole kick.

“Wow…” Cat breathed, “there’s a person in there,” she stopped, closing her eyes, feeling a bit silly, “I know you’re having a baby…but knowing it and feeling him kick against your hand through your womb,” she raised her voice slightly, “is fucking awesome!”

Georgie broke into peals of laughter, “I know, right?! It’s mad, and awesome and fucking brilliant!” she laughed, “and I’m still hungry…” she finished, looking round to see Jeremy looking at her with such love on his face, she just smiled.

“Oh well, Chinese is on the counter, it’s still hot so help yourselves, and that,” she pointed to Georgie’s belly, “ was the best thing ever.”

Georgie relaxed back in her chair; her feet propped up on the coffee table. The TV was on in the background on some news channel and Jeremy and Cat were laughing over something that had happened on one of the films sets they’d both been involved in. To be honest she wasn’t really listening, she was full of good food, her baby was moving inside her, and she was relaxed and happy in her Christmas T Shirt and a loose pair of shorts. She watched them bickering as Jeremy recalled an event that Cat disagreed with and she smiled. These two were her family, no matter who led who and who took control, these two people were her entire life, so far. She mentally added Munchkin and bump on that list.

“Oh I saw this earlier; do you think it’s going to get worse or fizzle out like that N1 whatsit thing we had a few years ago?” Cat said, bringing Georgie out of her reverie.

“I don’t know. What even is a coronavirus? Is it like a flu thing, cause that’s not too bad is it?” She remarked as Cat turned the TV up.

“I don’t know what it is, but this looks bad. People have died from it already.”

“I don’t think it’ll go anywhere, like the N1H1 virus… yes I listened earlier,” Jeremy chuckled at the look Cat gave him, “it’ll just fizzle out. We probably won’t hear about it in a month.”

“I hope so, cause that’s scary,” Georgie commented, watching the tickertape along the bottom of the screen. 

~UK tracing 2000 Wuhan Visitors. Disease spreads fast before symptoms show~

“Let’s see what else is on, I don’t want to think of those poor buggers.” Cat murmured, switching the TV over to the CW.

“Ooh, Sam Winchester, that’s more like it.” She cooed happily, as an old episode of Supernatural played.

Georgie rolled her eyes; they’d had this discussion many times since she’d been staying. Every time Cat managed to catch an episode of Supernatural she always made a comment about Sam Winchester.

“Nah, you can keep the lanky string bean, thank you very much, I’ll have the slightly shorter, stockier one. Dean all the way.”

Jeremy looked from woman to woman, smiling.

“Ugh no, he’s too caveman,’ let me go gank something cause I can’t get my feelings out’, ugh no thanks, I’ll take the one who actually went to Stanford, you know the one who can research and figure things out without resorting to…,” she paused as Sam Winchester cut the head off a vampire, “Forget that, he’s hot either way.”

Georgie scrunched her nose up, shaking her head, “Now there you see, perfect specimen, that gorgeous light brown hair, those lovely green eyes, and shoulders that go on for miles, you could lie across those and never fall off, plus, what’s wrong with ganking monsters? Huh? Least Dean gets right in there without waiting, Sam’s all ‘oh we should consult this 2000 year old Sumerian book that no one except for a mystic who lives in a cave somewhere can actually read’, like yeah Sam, a Djinn is coming for you, about to wrap you up in a lovely little daydream and suck you dry, ain’t no one got time for no damn books, just gank him.” She laughed.

“Seriously?” Jeremy laughed as both women turned to stare at him, “What about Cas? I mean for an angel, he’s extremely fit.” 

Cat burst into laughter at the thought of Jeremy salivating over Castiel. Georgie grinned at him, knowing damn well he watched Supernatural.

“Dare you to tweet that.” She grinned at him; an eyebrow raised.

“Oh, my agent would have kittens if I told Misha Collins I thought he was fit. I’ve had enough rumours over the years of whether I’m bisexual or not, to last me a lifetime, I do not need to add to that rumour mill…” he grinned.

Cat stuck her tongue out at him and turned back to the TV.

“Hey Georgie, think you got a type after all…light brown hair, green eyes, shoulders that go on for miles and has a hero complex? Sound like anyone we know, who is sitting not a million miles away from this TV.”

Georgie snorted, turning to look at Jeremy then back to the TV at a close up of Jensen Ackles.

“well, shit…I guess I do.” She laughed.

“So where do I go to gank a monster then?” He laughed with her.

“What time are you picking up Munchkin tomorrow?” Georgie asked as he came out of the en-suite.

“Hmm? Oh I’m getting picked up about 9:45 and then we’ll pick her up at about 10am, we’re going to the Wildlife Learning Center.”

“Who’s picking you up? A cab?”

“No, security. I have someone with me every time I take Munchkin out in LA, it’s not like Tahoe. Gotta be more careful around here. Why? You wanna come with?”

“Can I?” she asked.

“Course you can, Munch will be overjoyed, she’s not stopped going on about the baby since Christmas.” He sat down on the bed and reaching out, stroked her bare leg.

“J…” she began, a thoughtful look on her face.

“Yeah babe?”

“What you said upstairs…are you bisexual? Not that it matters either way, I mean I’ve know about Cat for years and I don’t care as long as she’s happy but I’m just wondering…” she smiled, biting her bottom lip.

He took a deep breath and moved up the bed to sit next to her, “Not so much bisexual, I guess I was bi-curious.”

“Was?”

“Yeah, I was curious, had an itch, got it scratched, not curious anymore.”

“Oh, no, you do not leave me with that. What happened?” her eyes widened, mouth open slightly.

He snorted, turning to look at her, “Really? You want the full details?”

“Well, only if you want to tell me, but yeah.”

“Let me just say that my itch was well and truly scratched, and let’s leave it at that.”

“Who was he?”

“A friend,” he breathed out through his nose looking at her, “A good friend that yes, I still see from time to time, so no, I’m not naming him.” He stared down at her.

“Fair enough, but how? I mean…how did you go from ‘hey I wonder what it’s like?’ to actually, well you know.”

“Full penetrative sex with a member of your own sex?” he grinned wryly.

“Well, yes. How did it come up in conversation?” she wondered, wishing to be a fly on that particular wall.

“We were out one night, he’s bisexual, though that’s not well known, and we were slightly drunk, and he asked me outright if I was bi. So I told him, and he offered to show me what it’s like. So we did.”

“And?”

“And it was hot and arousing and different but not a path I decided to walk down. Told you, the itch got scratched hard.”

“Oh, so you don’t…”

“Just cause you’re full up doesn’t mean you can’t look at the menu babe, but I’m strictly a hands off guy now. I can appreciate a good male body just as much as you but that’s as far as I go now.”

She sat, frowning slightly, looking at the sheet.

“Babe? You ok with this?” a hint of concern in his voice.

She looked up and stared him straight in the eye.

“What’s it like? I mean being with a man rather than a woman? Having a man’s hand on your cock?” she tilted her head, wanting to know.

“Does that turn you on then babe?" he asked, an eyebrow raised, slight grin on his face.

"Well, yeah it does, the thought of you with another man is just hot." she admitted, blushing slightly.

"well, it was hot and arousing, you know sex is sex no matter who’s doing it, or who’s hand is around your cock, although a man does tend to know how to handle a cock more than a woman does, to be honest. Just like a woman knows how to play with a pussy better than a man does. We learn with what we’ve got, you know? It’s just less soft, more muscular; you can go harder against a man than you can with a woman. With a woman it’s more emotional, touching, feeling that kind of thing. With a man, with this man, it was just pure raw hard fucking. There was no emotion involved, just purely physical and yeah…hell yeah I enjoyed it, but I prefer soft curves to hard muscles.”

She settled against him, hearing his heart beating. She was totally aroused at the thought of Jeremy fucking or being fucked by this random man, and she swallowed to wet her dry mouth.

“J?”

“Yes babe?” he smirked looking down at the top of her head.

“Is there video?” she breathed, hearing a hitch in his throat.

“Definitely not…no damn photos either, so you’re out of luck there baby girl.” He smirked, smelling her arousal.

“So…were you top?...or bottom?” she bit her bottom lip, her pupils totally blown.

“What do you think baby girl?” he murmured, lifting her head up by the chin so he could see her.

“I think top.” She smiled.

“Damn right.” He growled, smashing his lips against hers, his fingers trailing up under her shorts.


	68. Chapter 68

“Georgie!”

Georgie turned round to see Munchkin barrelling down her drive towards her, her arms stretched out for a hug.

“Hi my darling girl, oh I’ve missed you so much.” She bent to receive the little girls hug, hugging her back, trying to avoid being pressed back against the car.

“Where’s your daddy?” she asked as she straightened up, taking munchkin’s hand in hers.

“He’s inside, arguing with mummy, so I came out to find you. I missed you Georgie, where did you go?”

“Oh honey, I had to go and work.”

“Daddy said you weren’t friends for a while, like me and Rebecca.”

“Yeah, we had some disagreements and decided we needed some space, you know, like you and Rebecca when you went off and found other friends to play with, but we missed each other too much, so we got back together.”

“Like me and Rebecca, she’s my best friend.”

“Yes,” Georgie smiled, ruffling the little girl’s hair, “Just like you and Rebecca. It wasn’t nice not being friends and I'm glad we’re friends again.”

“Are you back at home with Daddy in Tahoe?”

“Not yet darling, I have some work to finish up and I need to be in LA for that.”

“Will you come and see me?”

“I will, but only if your mummy says it’s ok.”

“Ok.”

“Are you looking forward to the wildlife park?”

“Yeah, daddy says it’s a cool place with lots of animals that we can see and some we can touch, and the best thing is you’ll be with me.”

“Oh sweetie, I promise, I’ll always be with you, even if I’m in Tahoe and you’re here in LA.”

“I love you Georgie.” Munchkin smiled.

Georgie would later blame the sudden tears on an overabundance of hormones.

She looked back at the house, hearing raised, angry voices.

“Let’s get in the car babe, wait for your daddy inside, I need to sit down,” she smiled it’s tiring being pregnant you know.” She smiled as she ushered the little girl inside to protect her from the argument, “come on, scoot over so I can get in. I’m a bit bigger than when I last saw you.” Georgie smiled, making Munchkin laugh.

She settled down and reached back for her seat belt, looking to see if Munchkin had done hers up of it needed doing.

“Can I touch it?” Munchkin asked, standing in front of her, looking up at Georgie with awe and love in her face.

“Of course you can my darling girl, it’s your half brother or sister in there, you wanna say hello?”

“Yeah, can I?” delight shining in her eyes as she bent her head next to Georgie’s swollen t shirt covered abdomen, pressing her small hands on the bump and pressing a small kiss.

“Hi, I’m Ava, I’m your big sister and you have to do what I tell you but don’t worry I’ll protect you.”

Munchkin raised her head as the car door opened loudly, like a deer in headlights.

Jeremy looked at his daughter and up at Georgie who glared at him. He swallowed his remaining anger, smiling at them both, as he climbed in, tension radiating from his frame.

“Munchkin was saying hello to her little brother, or sister.”

“Well, yes, that’s right, gotta introduce yourself, let them know who’s in charge, right baby?” he smiled thinly, the smile not quite reaching his eyes.

She nodded, smiling, her hands still on Georgie’s bump, pressing down to see how bouncy her skin was.

“Are you trying to see how squidgy I am?”

“Well, when daddy gets a belly it’s all soft but yours is hard.” The little girl looked up at her a puzzled look on her face.

“That’s because daddy’s contains beer and food and mine contains a baby.” Georgie laughed, grinning over at Jeremy as he wrestled with Munchkin’s seat belt.

“Oh, ok,” she turned to Jeremy, “Daddy? will they have g’rafs at the park?”

“Giraffes? I don’t know baby; we’ll find out when we get there.” He wrapped his arm around his daughter’s shoulder and motioned to their driver slash bodyguard that they were ready to leave, the black SUV humming to life s they set off.

Jeremy felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to look at Georgie. He was angry with himself for getting pulled into yet another argument with Her. Apparently she didn’t want Munchkin spending any time with Georgie, now that she was pregnant. There had been no rationale or logic to her argument, and he’d been pulled back into the whirlwind yet again. It was like being on a battleground, dodging bullets from all directions, whilst trying not to stand on a landmine, and he was sick of it; sick of having to deal with her every time he wanted to take Munchkin away for vacation. He sighed, smiling wanly at her.

“You ok?” she mouthed, concerned.

He nodded, bending to press a kiss on munchkin’s head.

Georgie squeezed his shoulder and smiled. Whatever the argument had been about he was rattled. She watched as he turned to look out of the window, hoping this wouldn’t lead to him keeping things from her again.

The drive from Munchkin’s home to the park took about 30 minutes and soon they were pulling up into the car park. Jeremy got out, undoing Munchkin’s seatbelt and helping her out, motioning for Georgie to stay . She smiled as he walked round the car and pulling open her door, helped her out.

“Thank you J but you didn’t need to.” She smiled, reaching up to kiss him, feeling munchkin slip her hand into hers and tug.

“Ok, I take it that means you want to get inside the park, young lady.” She laughed pulling back from the kiss.

“Come on then, let daddy take your other hand and we’ll go in,” she turned to look at Jeremy, relived to see a broad smile on his face, the tension bleeding from him, his shoulders relaxing in the warm sunshine.

“So J, how does it work with the bodyguard, does he come with us?”

“Yeah, Paul will be with us all the time we’re here, following at a distance, it’s not ideal but Paul’s good, I’ve used him before and he’s a great photographer,” he turned to chuckle at the man standing behind them, who nodded back, eyes hidden behind sunglasses, a small smile on his face.

“Feels a bit weird to me, “ she turned to smile at Paul, “no offence,” Paul smiled back, “but I’ve not had this before outside of a premiere, and then the security were there for everyone and not just Tom and I or us,” she nodded at Jeremy as they walked to the end of the queue.

“Yeah, it does take some time but it’s better than the other.”

“Yeah, oh god yes, I don’t even want to think about something happening, that’s just too awful.” She shuddered, placing her hands on Munchkin’s shoulders to pull the little girl back against her.

“Georgie? Can I hug you instead?” Munchkin asked, squirming, her back pressed against Georgie’s belly.

“Oh sweetie, I’m sorry, is that uncomfortable?” she asked, smiling.

Munchkin nodded and turned to hug her belly.

Jeremy wrapped his arm around Georgie’s shoulder and smiled. It didn’t matter what She had said or how the argument had gone; Georgie was his family as well as Munchkin and She would just need to accept it.

“J, I need to sit down for a bit, my feet and back are killing me.” Georgie stopped, arching her back. She was half way through her pregnancy and already fed up with the back aches. She did not want to imagine the kind of back aches and general pain she was going to get.

“Ok babe…hey Munchkin, come here a minute, Georgie needs to sit down.” He called out as the little girl stood over by one of the giraffe pens.

“Ok daddy.” She made a face at having to leave the pen, going to sit next to Georgie.

Georgie grateful sank down onto a bench, groaning as she stretched her legs out in front of her, cracking her neck from side to side as she rolled her shoulders.

“J, do you want to go on ahead with Munch? I can stay here, and you can pick me up on the way back.”

Jeremy looked at her and up at Paul who was standing at the end of the bench. So far no one had bothered him. He was wearing a baseball cap and his glasses and looked like just another random dad out on a weekend with his family, even if they were being trailed by a 6ft 4in well-muscled black guy, wearing ray bans and an aura of ‘don’t fuck with me’.

He looked ahead along the twisty, windy path that led away from the giraffes, past the chimpanzees and onto the elephants. The path then led back on itself and took you past bears and big cats round to the world of birds theatre, which was were he really wanted to get to. They had already been through Australia House and seen the kangaroos and wombats, to which Georgie had declared she must have been a wombat in a previous life as they spent 18 hours a day asleep, only waking to eat and poo. Jeremy had noticed Paul’s lips twitch at that comment and had controlled his own laughter. Munchkin was having the time of her life and loved the zebras and giraffes so far.

“There’s a café just round the bend, let’s go grab something to eat, have a rest and then we’ll take it slow ok?”

“Ok, I’m sorry, if I’d known I’d feel like this I’d’ve stayed at Cat’s. I’m not being fair to Munch, I know.” She smiled, ruffling the hair of the little girl next to her.

“It’s ok, I’d rather stay with you Georgie, the animals are fun but you’re funner.”

“Aww munchkin, you’re so sweet,” she sighed, feeling her back ache, “Come on then, let’s go get something to eat. Maybe I’m just hungry,” she grinned at Munchkin, “hungry to spend some time with my favourite little girl.”

Jeremy reached out to help her up from the bench, holding her steady until she was able to walk without wincing.

“Can you take Tylenol?” he asked as they slowly made their way round to the café.

“Yeah...you know actually that was the best suggestion you’ve ever had, I think I’ve got some in my bag.” She grinned at the thought of getting rid of her back ache.

“When we get back to Cat’s I’m going to teach you some basic yoga moves, might help stretch out your sore muscles.”

“Oh, that sounds like hell…” she deadpanned. It was well known she was not a fan of exercise, doing it under duress only.

“Funny. It might help you, is all I’m saying,” He grinned, knowing her utter hatred of anything she deemed to be exercise, “make you more flexible,” he wiggled his eyebrows, laughing softly as she blushed.

Somehow, whether it was the Tylenol or the slow pace, she’d managed to get all the way round the park, letting Munchkin enjoy her day, seeing anteaters, cheetahs, otters and tapirs. She’d loved the way Jeremy had stepped up to the plaques outside each enclosure, reading them out to Munchkin as they looked at each animal. He’d even managed to get Georgie into the World of Birds where he’d had his picture taken with an American Eagle. He’d been so proud of that, that he’d talked about it all the way back to dropping Munchkin off. Jeremy had asked her to say goodbye in the car and to stay with Paul while he took his daughter inside. She’d been so tired she hadn’t thought to argue.

“Oh god, yes right there, just bend a little, oh yes, oh that is so nice.” She groaned, lying back on the plush sofa.

Jeremy raised an eyebrow at her and proceeded to massage her other foot.

Cat had moved to Georgie’s chair to allow her the space to stretch out.

“You, madam, need a hot bath. I’ve got some Epsom salts somewhere. Got them as a secret Santa present one year cause they say English on the box. I’ve never used them, but they’re supposed to be good for backaches and shit like that. Smells like lavender which is why I’ve not touched them.” Cat grimaced at the thought.

“A bath sounds like heaven,” Georgie groaned, “why did no one warn me pregnancy can feel like this? They all lied.”

“Who lied babe?” Jeremy asked, pressing his thumbs into the ball of her foot.

“TV, movies, all pregnant women are made up to the nines and so shiny it looks like someone stuck a glowstick up their ass. Not one of them had a backache so bad they had to be half carried from a feckin wildlife park or felt like their feet were going to fall off.” She grinned as she grumbled.

“Let me finish this foot then I’ll run you a bath yeah?” he said, smiling at her.

“Did I ever tell you that I love you?”

“Many times babe.” He grinned.

“Well I do.” She smiled tiredly.

“Oh guys, before you do that I have something to tell you,” Cat cleared her throat, catching their attention, “This coronavirus thing or whatever it’s called. The WHO have put out a statement of deaths and it looks serious, so, I got a call this morning while you two were off galivanting around. I’m being transferred to London first week of February. I fly out on the 2nd.”

“Huh?,” Georgie began, counting in her head, “Shit Cat, that’s in a week!”

“Yeah, there’s been some talk of borders closing and I guess the studios want to get me over to London before that happens.”

“Fuck!” Georgie exclaimed, “That means I’ve got to move back to Tahoe in a week…” she turned to Jeremy, her voice trailing off.

“Is that a bad thing babe?” he asked softly.

“No, no not at all, just thought I had more time to get my head round it, I guess, but apparently not. I need to call HR, they’ll need to arrange a visit to my home office and release me from working on site.” She began.

“Bath first, then you can make a list.” Jeremy said, leaving no room for argument.

“Yeah,” she smiled, her mind going round in circles. Shit, she was going to be living with him again in a weeks’ time. She wasn’t sure how she felt about this new development. This would take some thinking over.


	69. Chapter 69

“You ok with all this babe?” Jeremy asked from his prone position on the bed, watching as Georgie came out of the en-suite, her hair wrapped in a towel, dressing gown done up tight.

“Yeah,” she sighed, “I think it’s just the timing really, I had March in my head and now it’s a week away. It’s just a lot to get done beforehand you know, I’ll need a new doctor and I’m supposed to be having my mid scan on the 8th, so I’ll need to rearrange that, plus getting new furniture for my office, and,” she sighed heavily, slumping down as much as she could on the edge of the bed, “Ugh, there’s just so much to do…and you still haven’t told me what your argument was about this morning.”

“Get up here and I will.” He smiled holding his hands out to help her move up the bed, placing his hand protectively over her belly as she got comfortable propped up on multiple pillows. Her bath had helped with her back, the Epsom salts had really done the trick and Georgie had taken the box, vowing not to give it back. Cat had just smiled, glad to be rid of it.

“Ah, that’s better,” she smiled happily, settling back amongst the pillows, relaxing. Jeremy’s hand was warm on her belly and she placed her hand over his, squeezing his fingers gently.

“So, what happened?” she asked, turning her head to pin him with a stare.

“I don’t know, I went in to pick up Munch, told her you were outside waiting, and she got really excited. She overheard and just went nuts. Told me that you were just a gold-digging bitch after my money and that she didn’t trust you and didn’t want you anywhere her daughter,” he sighed, feeling his blood pressure rising. Georgie tried so hard to stop her lips from twitching but was failing dismally. It was all too stupid for words, “So then I lost my temper and told her in no uncertain terms that if she ever referred to you as a bitch again I would sue her for full custody as she’s obviously lost her mind,” he sighed, a small smile on his lips, “That did not go down well,” he grinned seeing Georgie’s lips twitching as she tried to hide a full blown grin, a small giggle escaping, “Yeah, I see you G, laughing when I’m being serious…”

“I’m sorry, that’s just…so…preposterous, but now I want a t shirt that says gold-digging bitch on it, cause, you know, I’m after all your cash, forget about grabbing your ass, I want your cash.” She grinned, reaching out to bring him closer for a sweet kiss.

“You’re not angry?” he asked, perplexed.

“With her? No, I’m really not. Look I don’t know what’s going on in her life right now, whether she’s still with the guy she was with last Christmas, but she sounds a little jealous to me,” she said, reaching her hand to stroke his face, smiling as he nuzzled her palm, pressing a sloppy kiss against her skin, “of what, I don’t know, but you’re right, there’s something going on there and maybe you need to dig a little deeper to find out. Maybe it’s because I’m pregnant and She realizes she’s not going to be the only mother of your children, that she now has to compete. Maybe she’s worried about alimony, I don’t know but I’m not angry with her for that. I am annoyed with the pair of you that Munchkin literally ran outside to find me to get away from you both,” she fixed him with a glare, relenting to press a small kiss on the tip of his nose, “I hustled her into the car so she wouldn’t hear you shouting at each other. That’s what I’m annoyed at.”

He sighed, leaning against her shoulder, his face inches from hers.

“I’m sorry G, I didn’t realise we were so loud.”

“Yeah well, munch left the front door open so…” she smiled, pressing soft kisses along his jawline, feeling the warm skin underneath her lips, his stubble bristling.

She pulled back to look at him.

“Promise me you’ll get to the bottom of this?,” she asked, “And, if you do decided to ever sue for full custody, I’m behind you a hundred percent on that. I would love Munch to live with us full time.”

“I love you.” He leaned in to kiss her hard, his fingers reaching down to undo the tie of her dressing gown, flipping it open. He ran his warm hand slowly along her hip bone, feeling her soft, warm skin goose bump under his palm and her breathing hitch in the back of her throat.

She watched him through lazy hooded eyes as he bent to press kisses along her inner thigh, bending her leg to give him greater access. She laid her head back against the pillows and closing her eyes, gave in the sensations as he blew a warm breath over her clit, his tongue darting out to lick her damp skin. She breathed deeply, a guttural moan echoing through the quiet of the room as he slowly pushed two fingers inside her.

“Ohhh…” She breathed out slowly feeling his fingertips brushing against her spot inside. 

Jeremy grinned and sucked her clit into his mouth, running his tongue over the swollen nub, he loved the sharp, sweet taste and the musky scent of her. He dipped his tongue down sucking at her as he did, desperate to get his tongue inside, his mouth salivating at her taste.

“Oh God.” Georgie panted, breathing in deeply, feeling his tongue dipping in and out, his thumb lightly grazing her clit, dancing round the edges, where he knew it drove her wild. 

Familiar strings of energy danced up her spine making her toes flex. She felt like she was floating above looking down at Jeremy, his strong hands spread out, grasping her thighs as he lapped at her. She could feel herself beginning to spiral, his thumb now pressing down, short circuiting the small bundle of nerves.

“Oh fuck!” she gasped, feeling her muscles clenching around nothing as a short sharp orgasm overtook her. Her gasp turned to a moan as she felt his hot tongue swipe at her to suck her juice.

“Holy shit, oh shit, oh shit,” she ground out through clenched teeth, her body trembling as another orgasm threatened to overwhelm her, crashing down rapidly as he continued to suck at her swollen flesh.

“Fuck, please!...” she trailed off, her voice caught in her throat as yet another orgasm circled lazily around, the crest coming up fast.

“Please…please…Jeremy…please…” she begged, her hands clenched into her pillows, her face screwed up.

He lifted his head, his mouth and chin soaked and grinned at her.

“You like that babe?” he murmured, his voice low and playful.

“Hnnng…” 

“Looks like fun, mind if I join in?” he chuckled, divesting himself of his sweatpants and briefs.

“Lift your hips babe.” He winked, grabbing his pillow to shove under her, raising her up slightly to his level before he sat back on his haunches and slowly pushed his cock deep inside her, bottoming out for a moment to remove his t shirt, before he slowly pulled back out.

Slowly, Georgie fell apart under him. She watched through hazy eyes; her mind wrapped in cotton wool as he thrust hard and fast into her, always careful not to press on her belly. She could feel another orgasm approaching and she panted, her body tired and trembling.

Jeremy grabbed onto her knees for support as he lunged into her, the heat and wetness of her was driving him over edge. He wanted to just stay buried deep inside her forever and never leave. She was his home. He groaned, feeling his orgasm speeding towards him, before he released with a feral cry.

“Hey Georgie, Jeremy gone?” Cat asked as she stepped inside the hallway. 

She’d nipped out to do some food shopping, only getting enough for the next week. She’d already made plans to have her place rented out, all she needed to do was bring the dates forward from the end of March to the beginning of February and hope someone wanted to rent for a year. She had enough money to cover her bills in case she needed to shut the house up. She was sad that Georgie would be moving out but she knew Georgie didn’t belong with her but with Jeremy. Really, they had come so far since their tentative chat on Thanksgiving, Cat was happy for them both. Her heart sank a little at the thought of not seeing Robert for a year but she knew it was for the best for both of them. Being around each other was a cause for temptation that both had given into too many times over the past decade. It had to end and she had to be the one to rip the band aid off.

“Yeah, said he was going home to tidy up, which is a little concerning you know. If he has to tidy up, how bloody messy is the house? What happened to the cleaner for one?…” she laughed from her chair.

“How are you feeling about moving back so soon?”

“A little scared, excited and nervous all in one. I think we’ve, and I have, made enough progress to make this work but there’s still some little bit of me that’s petrified it’ll all fall apart again.” She sighed, fiddling with a list of movers they’d found off the internet. She didn’t have a lot but with the extra clothing Val had bought her, plus the cot and the pram Cat had gotten her, it was too much to fly with, so they’d decided to hire a moving company. She knew she could do it through the Studios but she didn’t have enough time to get sorted. She’d already composed an email to HR telling them about her change of plans and had emailed John Watson, she still smiled at his name, to let him know she’ll need to continue her therapy over Zoom.

“More to the point, Georgie swivelled in the chair to face Cat, “How are you feeling? You’re moving back to London Cat…” she trailed off as it hit her, after the end of the week she wasn’t going to see her best friend again for a long time, “Fuck, I’m going to miss you mate.” She stated, her face falling.

“Oh sweetie, I’ll be back for the birth, told you, wild horses and all that,” she sat down on the sofa she loved, sighing, “it’s all becoming too real innit mate?” she huffed.

“Innit, God, I haven’t heard you say that in years.” Georgie smiled, “and yes, it is getting real. You’re gonna be this hot shot producer and I’m going to be someone’s mum, so yeah that’s about as real as it gets,” she breathed heavily, “Have you…spoken to Robert?”

“Yeah,” Cat smiled, “It’s definitely over between us, think that night was our swan song so to speak. He’s happy for me, that I’ve got this chance to prove myself, you know, and I found out, it wasn’t Kevin who put suggested me but Bob Iger.”

“Top dog Bob?”

“Don’t ever say that aloud at work, seriously, Georgie, anyone heard that you’d be out the door faster than you could blink, where did you hear that?”

“Jeremy.” She shrugged.

“Yeah well, it’s different for artists, ‘specially the Avengers, but forget you heard that, ok.”

“Heard what?” Georgie quipped, “So when’s your flight on Saturday?” she said, changing the subject completely.

“Oh 9pm ish, straight through to LHR. Bumped me to Business class.”

“Ooh, and I get economy to Reno on Friday.”

“Economy? What?”

“I bought the flight, not J. it’s fine, it’s only an hour and a half.”

“You might as well let me upgrade you, you know I’ll do it behind your back anyway. Those seats are small and you’re a little bigger round the hips than the last time you flew.”

“You saying I’m fat?” Georgie smiled, bringing up her flight details on her phone and handing it to Cat.

“Yes, what you gonna do about it?”

“Eat some more?,” she sniggered, Cat was the only person she was this relaxed around. She hoped it wouldn’t be too long until she was like this again with Jeremy, “no, seriously I’m starving. Is there anymore Chinese takeout left from the other night?”

“Eww, no, I threw it away. Fancy a pizza instead?”

“God yes, greasy pepperoni pizza with pineapple…ooh and double chocolate ice cream for dessert.”

“Let me just do this and then I’ll order it in.”

Georgie settled comfortably in her seat, smiling. It was the end of one chapter of her life and the beginning of another and she was scared, yes, but looking forward to it.

The week flew by much to Georgie’s chagrin. She’d seen John on the Tuesday and they’d talked about the move and how she felt, and he’d reassured her that it was perfectly normal to be nervous when confronted by such an enormous change. Even though she’d lived there previously, she was returning under completely different conditions. She and Jeremy were not the same people they were back before the split and their relationship would not be the same going forward and that she needed to work, not only on the new relationship but also to make sure she didn’t slip back into the old way of doing things; it would be hard but she could do it. They had arranged to zoom every Tuesday and Friday and he set some meetings up, emailing her the links.

She and Cat had wrapped up their work on site, Cat more than her as she not only moving countries but also jobs. Cat’s replacement wouldn’t be in place until April, as planned, so Georgie and Simon had split some of her tasks between them and they’d spent too many meetings over the week going over what needed to be done. 

Finally it was Thursday evening and she and Cat had spent the evening packing clothing into suitcases and getting slightly drunk, on Cat’s part. Georgie’s flight was at 12:50 on the Friday.

“Everything done then Georgie? All packed and ready for tomorrow?” Cat stood in the doorway of the now barren studio.

Georgie nodded, her eyes over bright with tears.

“Oh come here you daft moo,” Cat brought her in for a gentle hug, mindful of her ever expanding bump, “We both knew this wouldn’t be forever, and it’s not like I’m dying is it? I’m only going to London.”

“Yea, but it’s changing, Cat, too damn fast. I’d just got used to being here and having LA as my home and now…”

“And now you get to go back to the man you love and live happily ever after, princess.”

Georgie snorted in Cat’s embrace.

“Fuck off Cat.”


	70. Chapter 70

Jeremy looked down at his tablet, reading the news headlines, a cup of coffee by his side as he sat at the kitchen table. He looked up as Georgie walked in, smiling as he saw the amount of clothing she was swaddled in.

“Bit cold?” he smiled, taking a sip of his coffee. He was wearing a pair of thin jeans and a grey Henley top with a red plaid shirt over it.

“Just a little.” She smiled back, walking to get her own coffee, “It’s not LA outside is it?,” she laughed without joy, “And to think I missed the snow,” she sighed a little, looking out of the kitchen window to the white tableau outside. It had started snowing hard since she’d arrived back from LA and hadn’t stopped, “It’s just so cold.” She put her cup down, wrapping her cashmere throw around her before joining Jeremy at the kitchen table.

She took a sip of her coffee, looking at him.

“What are you going to do today?” he asked, hunched over his tablet, elbows on the table.

“I don’t know, get my office set up for tomorrow, make sure everything works I guess,” she sipped her coffee, watching as he flicked through the headlines on the tablet, “looking at it out there I’m not sure I can go for a walk.” She sighed.

“”No, probably not the best idea at the moment, but I’m sure it’ll stop snowing in a day or two so…” he looked up at her, trailing off.

“Right…” She smiled, sipping her coffee again.

An uncomfortable silence descended.

“I guess I’ll just go and make sure my office is ready.” She said, softly, getting up from the table.

“Ok babe.”

# Cat, you there? # she texted

Georgie slumped in the leather chair in her quiet office, the heating turned on full blast to counter the chill coming off the windows.

# Yeah, how’s it going? It’s so cold in London, it’s weird to be back. #

# we’ve had a snow storm, it’s fucking freezing here. Where are you living? #

# been given a small flat in Notting Hill for the time being but looking to move to either Camden or Belsize Park, your old neck of the woods. #

# ugh don’t remind me. How are you feeling being back? Jetlag much? # 

# Slept most of yesterday and woke up this AM at some ungodly hour. How are you? Settling back in? #

# don’t know. It’s not only cold outside… #

# what’s going on? #

# I don’t know. It’s like we’re back to being perfectly polite strangers. #

# I’m sure you’ll both be fine; it’s just going to take some time. #

# hope so, I’m in the spare room... #

# what?, why? #

# it was set up for me when I got here, complete with a new cot, my stuff isn’t getting here until Wednesday, so god knows what I’ll do with two cots. #

# why did he get a new cot? #

# Val bought it. #

# oh… #

# ??? #

# Mom’s cot gets preference, always… # 

# ugh #

# how do you feel being in the spare room? #

# not sure, feels like when I moved in with you, familiar but not… #

# not…home? #

# exactly #

# will you stay? #

# where will I go? #

# ah… shit, look I’m sure it’ll be fine between you, it’ll just take time to get back to normal #

# yeah, anyway, you must be excited for tomorrow? #

# shitting me pants more like, lol #

# ah you’ll be great, they’ll love you #

# first job is to make sure we’ve not got too many staff… #

# oh, you’ll be great, they’ll hate you lolololol #

# cheers mate! 😊#

# Where are you based? Head office in town or Pinewood? #

# Head office, though I will be making trips to Pinewood once a month. #

# like me and LA? #

# little bit yeah but I’ll go home every night and not have to stay with my BFF #

# I miss you #

# aww sweetie, stop crying, I know you are, I miss you too, but we have skype and zoom. #

# I know but I miss LA, I miss the heat, the sun, even the feckin traffic jams… #

# Now I know you’re having a laugh; you miss the traffic jams? The smog, the beeping, the noise? #

# ok, maybe not the traffic jams but I do miss the ocean, being able to go down to the beach whenever. #

# we went twice, it was crowded, you hated it. #

# Cat. I’m having a moment, let me have it 😉 #

# get over the moment and go talk to Jeremy. Go ask him why you’re in the spare room and not in with him. Then let me know the answer. #

# bossy boots # 

# best friend privileges…anyway, I was about to make dinner so I’m fucking off now… love you, miss you, you’ll be fine. He’s a male version of me remember? So talk to him… #

# ~blows raspberry~ ok, love you too, see you later xx #

“Hey, how’s it going?”

Georgie spun in her chair, Jeremy was leaning against the doorframe, a small smile on his face, his arms crossed.

“I was chatting with Cat on text, haven’t actually turned on my laptop yet.” She smiled, putting her phone down on the desk.

“Oh, ok, how is she?”

“Jetlagged and tired but she’s ok. Looking forward to tomorrow but it’s a huge step for her…” she trailed off, her voice seemingly stuck in her throat as they stared at each other.

“Why am i…”  
“You don't…”

They both stopped.

“You go.” Georgie said, indicating for him to speak.

“No, you go, ladies first.” He smiled back.

She sighed deeply, taking a deep breath, getting her thoughts in order.

“Why am I in the spare room and not in with you? I thought we were doing alright before, in LA, and…now…I’m back in the spare room, with a new cot, when I have a perfectly good one en route from LA.”

“Oh, ok…,” he walked into the office, perching himself on her desk, “I’m sorry, I thought…you would talk about being on your own and having space when I visited in LA and I thought you’d appreciate having a room to yourself again.”

“Why didn’t you ask me?”

“Dunno…I…” he shrugged, looking down at his thighs.

“Dunno isn’t an answer Jeremy, so why didn’t you ask me if I wanted the spare room?” she took a deep breath. This was what her therapist had talked about, having the confidence in herself and questioning when things didn’t seem right.

“I just…,” he looked at her and was taken aback at the look of determination on her face, “I’m sorry, I didn’t want you to have to ask, so I gave it to you…”

“And removed my choice. Why would you even think I would want to move back into the spare room? Do you think I’m here only for the baby? Because Cat is in London?” she asked, puzzled by his answer.

He got off the desk and moved away to stare out of the window at the falling snow, his arms crossed and shoulders hunched.

“Jeremy? What is it? What’s really going on here?” she asked, levering herself up to go and stand next to him.

“I’m just…”

“Just what?” she reached out to gently rub his forearm, as he stared out at the snow.

“I wasn’t sure you were coming back for me, and not just because you’ve got nowhere else to go.”

“What?”

“Every time I spoke to you about coming home, it was always soon, not now, I just need a little more time,” he turned to face her, “Was that your way of telling me you didn’t want to come back? Because I’m a little confused here. You said you wanted to come back, but then it was always put off. So…are you here because of the baby? Because Cat had to leave earlier than planned? Would you still be in LA if you could stay there?”

Georgie took a step back to look at him, totally puzzled.

“Of course not. I said I wanted to come back and I did…do want to be here. I’m sorry it’s taken some time but I needed to be sure.”

“Sure? Sure about what Georgie?”

She took a deep breath in, feeling tears rising, hurriedly blinking them away.

“I had to be sure we were…that this,” she pointed to both of them, “was strong enough to make it, that we could sit and talk about anything that came up, that we wouldn’t keep secrets from each other. I had to make sure I was doing this for the right reasons and not just because I’m pregnant. I had to be sure we weren’t going to slip back into who we’d been before.”

“And who were we before?” he asked softly, frowning.

“We were surface; sex and laughter,” she sighed, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth, “we weren’t strong enough to deal with deeper things; Tom, the photos, the custody battle…we pushed them aside and didn’t talk about them until it was too late and we split. I had to be sure we could repair that damage but I come here and find you’ve moved me into the spare room without asking me, or even talking to me about it, and I’m wondering…if we can fix this?,” she broke off to wipe her tears, “I do love you but it’s not enough is it? You were alone when I met you, used to doing things your way and I was used to being told what to do, so we fitted, at first, but these months apart…I’ve learned to be alone too, to do things on my own and while I want to share this with you, I can’t if you’re not going to share with me. I don’t need you making decisions for me. If there’s a decision to be made that affects both of us we need to talk it through, or we won’t make it…” she sniffled, looking her desk for a tissue.

She looked at him, watching his face as he blinked away his tears, a small frown appearing before he took a deep breath and looked at her.

“I’m sorry… I took your choice away from you and… I know…I know I have a tendency to take care of things…”

“And I get that, I do, your dad left when you were ten, you were the eldest male and that must have been hard, but,” she took a step towards him, laying her hand on his arm, “You don’t need to do that for me anymore. I don’t want to just be taken care of, I want to be included, even if I have no answers to the questions, I still need to hear them.”

He nodded, pulling her into a hug, his head nestling on her shoulder as she rubbed his back.

“Will you help me move my things into our room?” she asked, softly, feeling him nod against her shoulder. She stepped back out of his embrace and smiling held her hand out to him.

“What do you fancy for dinner?” Georgie called out. She was in the pantry looking through one of the huge top loading freezers. 

“Umm…pizza and chips? That ok?” Jeremy called back from the kitchen. He was playing a quiz with the other Avengers and losing badly. Georgie had refused to help him, to his dismay.

“Pepperoni, chicken or plain?”

“Chicken.” He called out, closing the app. Ah well it wasn’t his fault he had come last, he was all over the place because Georgie was back, that was it, at least that was his excuse and he was sticking to it. He hadn’t told the others that she was back yet as he wanted to keep it to himself for a while. 

He’d helped Georgie move her stuff into their bedroom and had gone off for a walk in the snow to the cabin and back, using that time to think about what she’d said. He knew he needed to stop doing things for her and start doing things with her but he was a little afraid he’d slip up too many times.

“Ok, dinner’s on, should be about half hour.” Georgie smiled brightly as she sat down next to him at the kitchen table.

“Thanks…,” he put his tablet away and turned slightly to face her, taking both her hands in his.

“Ok, this looks serious, what’s up?” she asked.

“Babe, I was thinking when I went out for a walk, and I want you to know that I will do my best to include you in everything, but please don’t hold it against me if I slip up. I was alone for a long time before you,” he admitted, “and then with you needing help in the beginning, I just naturally took over. I do find it hard not to step in when I see someone struggling with something, but I will try to step back…”

Georgie squeezed his hands in hers, smiling.

“Oh honey, I’m not expecting you to step back completely, of course… if you see me struggling with something then of course you can help me, just ask me first, that’s all I need. Just a simple ‘can I help?’ and most of the time I’ll let you, I just need you to ask me instead of just taking over, that’s all.” She scooted closer to him reaching up to kiss him softly, running her fingers through his hair, scratching his scalp lightly; a small groan escaping from him.

“I will always need you and want you, I just need to make my own mistakes, ok?” she said, softly, moving to cradle his face, her warm palms against his skin.

He tilted his head forward to kiss her, feeling her soft and strong under his touch.

“Ok…” he nodded, grinning.


	71. Chapter 71

.

“Hey babe, did you call the OB/GYN?” Jeremy asked, sitting down next to Georgie on the patio. The snow had stopped falling and the heater was keeping the chill at bay. He smiled at her, reaching over to tuck an errant bit of blanket around her, as she sat curled up on the chair, Monty was fast asleep under the chair and Max was out sniffing the snow for his long time enemy, the skunk. 

Georgie smiled back at him, grabbing his hand to hug her bump.

“I did, they can fit me in on Friday, which is when I was due to have the scan done anyway, in LA.”

“Two days’ time? So what are we betting on?” he grinned, stretching his palm out to rub her swollen belly.

“Betting? Seriously?” she grinned back.

“Yeah, but of a family tradition we have, whenever one of the women in the family goes for their mid scan, we have a bet on the sex of the child. Clay and Ky have got bets on a girl, Nicky says a boy, mom’s abstained, she doesn’t care as long as we’re happy, and I am saying it’s a girl…so…”

“So what are the rules?”

“The losers pay each of the winners twenty bucks, so if it’s a girl then Nicky has to pay me, Clay and Ky twenty bucks each, if it’s boy, we give her twenty bucks each.”

“So she’ll either be sixty dollars richer or sixty dollars poorer, so far?”

“Yup, so…?”

She looked at him, smiling at the boyish grin on his face, his eyes twinkling at her.

“Ok, I’m in, it’s a boy.”

“Ooh, so if we win, me and the boys each get forty bucks, and if you girls win, you each get sixty bucks. You’re on, let me message them, tell them the stakes and the date of the scan,” He laughed, pulling his phone out to text his siblings, “ok, that’s done. Oh you’d best get your money ready woman, I just know this is a girl, and you,” he lowered his head to rest his cheek against the bump, “You had better not let me down, I’m counting on you.” He grinned, pressing a kiss against the cashmere blanket.

Georgie grinned at him, ruffling his hair. It had been six days since she’d arrived back and five days since she’d moved back into the master bedroom and things were getting better between them. He hadn’t made a move to touch her for the first night she lay beside him so she’d taken matters into her own hands and had woken him up with her mouth the following morning, much to his surprise and delight. Since then they seemed to be getting back to normal although she was finding it more and more difficult to find a position that was comfortable for her, even sleeping was getting uncomfortable.

She checked her watch and stretched, moving her legs out in front of her to rest on the coffee table, groaning as the muscles in her back protested.

“You ok babe?”

“Just can’t get comfy, and I need to get back to work. Lunch is over I’m afraid and I have a zoom meeting with Simon in half an hour…and I need the loo…”

“Ok, come on then…” he stood up held his hands out to her to help pull her up out of the low chair before tucking her arm in his.

“Possibly not the best chair to sit in for any length of time.” She grinned, stretching from side to side to try and alleviate the ache.

“You want me to order you one of those V shape pillows?” he asked, watching her stretching.

“Oh yeah, get three.” She smiled as they walked back inside.

“Three? You’ve only got one chair.” He looked puzzled.

“One for the chair, one for the sofa and one for the bed, plus they’ve got an offer on at the moment, 3 for 2.”

“Not exactly gonna bankrupt me are they?” he laughed as she stuck her tongue out at him.

He walked her to her office, stopping as they neared the door. She turned to look at him, smiling as he bent to kiss her softly.

“Get back to work slacker…” he whispered, making her laugh.

The drive to the OB/GYN was the most nerve wracking of her life. She was totally aware that she was pregnant but it was different seeing the bump every day as she looked down to seeing the life that was growing inside her. She only had the one taken at eight weeks, when, to be honest, the foetus resembled an amorphous blob; a collection of cells with playdoh features. This scan, at 22 weeks, would not only show facial features and the general body shape but also the sex of their child, which she had sixty bucks riding on, so…

“Ms Harvey? Georgina Harvey?”

Georgie stiffened as her name was called out and she smiled, nervously, as Jeremy stood to help her up.

“Hi, I’m here.” She called out to the nurse.

“Hi, if you’d like come with me, we’ll get started. My name is Christina, and I’ll be doing your scan,” the nurse informed her as they followed her into the scan room, “now, your notes say you were registered in LA? With Doctor Falconer?”

“Yes, that’s right.” Georgie smiled.

“Ok, and that you had a scan at eight weeks but nothing since.”

“No, we have a Doctor on the studios on call, and I had to have a check-up once a month to make sure everything was fine, so I didn’t need to go to the actual GP Surgery, er, I mean the Doctor’s office. I did have a scan booked for today, funnily enough as it is 22 weeks.”

“Right ok, then if you’d like to get up on the bed we can start.”

Taking a deep breath, Georgie wriggled her way onto the plastic bed, careful not to break the paper rolled out under her and lay back against the pillow.

She watched as the nurse made sure the ultrasound equipment was plugged in and working, picking up what Georgie assumed to be the actual scanner. She reached out to hold Jeremy’s hand, watching fascinated as the nurse reached to pull her jumper up, tucking it just under her breasts, before rolling her loose sweatpants down under her bump. What looked like KY Jelly was spread onto the end of the scanner before being pressed against her bump.

Georgie jumped slightly as the cold gel made contact but that paled as a loud thumping noise filled the room.

She gasped, holding her breath slightly, her eyes wide.

She turned her head to look at Jeremy, seeing tears falling, her heart swelling with an emotion she’d never felt before; pure unconditional love.

“Is that?”

“That’s your baby’s heartbeat, yes. Good and healthy.” Christina smiled as she manipulated the wand over to show a fuller picture of the child within.

“Oh my god.” She whispered, feeling Jeremy squeeze her hand as a light grey outline appeared on the monitor. She was enthralled but it still looked like an amorphous blob to her until Christina started to point out various features.

“That’s the head, as I’m sure you can tell, the umbilical cord is that long thin pipe…” she smiled, trying to move the scanner round to pick out the feet and hands. “Oh there is a foot, and a hand, the others are tucked away, oh… no there’s the other foot, now,” she turned to look at both of them, “Do you wish to know the sex?”

Georgie turned to look at Jeremy grinning, before looking at Christina.

“Yes please, I’ve got sixty bucks riding on this.”

“Oh,” Christina laughed, “and what did you say?”

“I say a boy, as does his sister, he and his brothers say a girl.” Georgie grinned at her.

“And you’ll get sixty bucks if you win?”

“Yeah, but I’ll pay out sixty bucks if he wins, so…”

“Yeah, come on, say it’s a girl, let me win.” Jeremy mock begged, grinning.

“Congratulations,” Christina looked at Jeremy for a split second before looking at Georgie, “it’s a boy.” 

Georgie turned to look at Jeremy and burst into tears, reaching out to hold him as she sobbed into his shoulder, totally overwhelmed with the flood of emotion that ran through her.

“Oh hey baby, it’s ok, it’s ok…” he crooned, holding her tight until her sobs lessened.

“A son…we’re having a son.” She whispered, a broad smile appearing, tears shining in her eyes, as she pulled back to look at him.

“A little boy…” he whispered, tears free falling down his face, “Hey my boy,” he spoke softly, leaning down until he was close to her belly, “It’s your daddy, I promise to love you no matter what and to be there for you whenever you need me, ok? Now keep growing and get bigger cause I can’t wait to meet you.” He pressed a soft kiss, trying to avoid the gel, causing Georgie to giggle and cry at the same time.

“God, we’re a mess.” She said, slightly embarrassed at having sobbed.

“Oh, it happens all the time, don’t worry, it’s perfectly normal.” Christina reassured her, handing over tissues for her and Jeremy to use.

“I love you.” He whispered, resting his head on her shoulder as they stared a few more minutes at the greyscale pictures.

The ride home wasn’t as nerve wracking. The pregnancy was fine, both mother and son were healthy and progressing well, although she was asked to try and quit the vape if possible, but Georgie knew that would be a lost cause. She was told the vape wouldn’t hurt the baby but as nicotine wasn’t that healthy for her, it would be best to quit. 

“ I know we’ve got a bet on, but can we keep this to ourselves? Just for today?” she asked, turning to look at him as they drove back.

“Umm…” he began.

“You’ve already told them haven’t you?” she grinned, shaking her head.

“Yeah, I called mom when you were in the bathroom, cleaning the gel off.”

“Oh, what did she say?”

“She’s over the fucking moon. Said she’ll come over next weekend with Munchkin,” he took a quick glance at her, before turning back to the road, “if that’s ok with you?”

“Of course, yeah.”

“Good, cause I may have already said yes.”

She grinned, letting out an exaggerated huff. 

“That one of your slip ups then? Not talking to me first?”

“Yeah, sorry, I’m just so fucking excited and…fuck, did you see his face?,” he grinned, his voice full of joy, “though I think he’s got my nose, poor bugger.” He laughed.

“Fucks sake J, your nose is fine.” She giggled, “and when did you start using that word?”

“What? Bugger? I dunno, probably got it off Cat. She’s been teaching me British swear words. Did you know fanny doesn’t mean ass; it means…”

“Your vagina, yes I know, which is why your fanny pack is our bum bag and why we silently snigger when we hear fanny pack…”

“And wanker…” he started.

“Means someone who masturbates a lot. Whereas to you it just means an idiot. Our wankers are your jerk-offs. I found this out watching Buffy, when Spike said wanker I nearly fell off the bed, you don’t say that on British TV.”

Jeremy laughed, getting a bout of the giggles that lasted until they pulled up outside their house.

“I’m going to call Cat, let her know.” Georgie smiled, pressing a soft kiss against his cheek as he sat on the sofa, flicking through the sports channels.

“Ok babe, love you.”

“Love you too.” She called as she walked out to the patio.

She double checked the time difference before pressing the call button.

“Hello you, how’s it going?”

“Hey Cat, we’re doing great. Had my scan today and everything’s fine, I’m healthy, baby’s healthy.”

“Oh my god, your scan, I’d forgotten, so did we win?”

“What?,” Georgie laughed, “oh god don’t tell me you were in on the bet too?”

“Fuck yeah, anything to get one over on Renny.”

“Did he call you and ask?”

“Nah, he text me. I said it’s a boy, but only after he told me what he was going for, so…tell me, did I just win sixty bucks?”

“Yes Cat, we both just won sixty bucks, as well as Nicky. She also said a boy.”

“Yes!”

“Did you just fist punch the air?”

“I may have done that.” Cat laughed, “so, a son…fuck Georgie, it’s just got really real hasn’t it? can you email me a pic of my nephew to be?”

“Of course, just need to scan the pics first before we send them out to family.”

“Aww I’m family…” Cat cooed.

“Don’t be a twat Cat, you’re my family. I just wish mum was here to see this, wish she could have met her grandson.” Georgie sniffled, feeling a sudden rush of tears.

“Oh sweetie, I know…it’s shit…” she trailed off unsure of what to say to make Georgie feel better.

Georgie sighed, sniffling.

“Ugh these fucking hormones don’t make it easier. I was so overwhelmed in the clinic earlier I burst into tears when the nurse told me it was boy. Like full on sobbed, snot everywhere, all over Jeremy’s jumper. It was horrible, but I was just so overwhelmed, J was too. He cried.”

“Aww Renny cried? Aww bless him,” Cat replied, “you pair of soppy buggers.”

“Oh talking of buggers, J tells me you’re teaching him British swear words, like wanker and bugger, you had better not do that to my son, even if you are best auntie.” Georgie laughed.

“I promise only to teach your husband to swear and not your son.” Cat agreed solemnly before giggling.

“Arse…” Georgie replied, “Listen I’ve gotta go, I need a wee, buggers pressing down on my bladder right now.”

“Ok my lovely, talk soon, love you.”

“Love you too, bye Cat.”


	73. Chapter 73

“Hey babe, listen I’ve got some people coming over on Monday, we’re putting together something in the studio. I didn’t have this planned but seeing as we’re pretty much just waiting for the borders to be closed…”

“Oh do you really think they’ll close them?”

“Yeah, it’s looking that way, which sucks ass, but as we’re here and all filming has ground to a halt I thought I’d get some tracks down. It may be easier if we set your office upstairs in one of the spare rooms, might get a bit noisy with all the foot traffic you know.”

“How many people are we talking J?” Georgie asked, swivelling round in her chair. She’d received the new maternity chair from work and was trying it out; so far it was good.

“Um, dunno, ‘bout twelve, maybe fifteen?” he shrugged, smiling ruefully.

“Ok, no problem.” She smiled, reaching out for him to help her up. She wasn’t that big that she actually needed the help, especially as this chair had been designed to help her but she liked him helping her sometimes.

It had been a few weeks since she’d been back and things were getting back to normal or as close to whatever normal they’d had. There was a lightness to him that she’d not seen before and she often caught him grinning at nothing in particular, his beautifully expressive eyes crinkling up with joy and peace. Even his ex’s increasingly bizarre behaviour wasn’t bringing him down, from the weird little text messages she was sending him to the badly written scraps of paper that Munchkin had given him the previous weekend. Georgie had read them and it was like some kind of badly written code that had made no sense whatsoever but Jeremy had shrugged it off. 

Munchkin had loved seeing the scans of her baby brother and she had spent the weekend coming up with the most outlandish names for him. So far the winner by far had been Bertie Goldfish the Third. They had both promised to think about it, trying to keep a straight face the entire time. Jeremy had taken the little girl out for a few hours skiing as the snowfall in the area was still quite deep and settled, leaving Georgie to spend some quiet time with Val. They’d originally planned to come out a couple of weeks previously but She had forbidden Munchkin from coming until Jeremy got her on the phone. Georgie wasn’t sure what he’d said to her but whatever it was, it had worked.  
She and Val had bonded even more over the scans, sticking them up on the large fridge freezer, alongside Munchkins list of baby names and the whole weekend had left Georgie feeling more and more that she’d made the right decision in coming back, not that she’d had much of a choice but it felt like she’d never left.

“That chair ok then?” he chuckled as he pulled her up and into his arms, wrapping his arm around her ever increasing waist line.

“Oh it’s so comfy,” she replied, “or at least it has been the entire fifteen minutes I’ve been sat in it,” she grinned up at him. He just stared down at her, a serious but tender look on his face.

“What?” she said, tilting her head to the side, biting her bottom lip as she grinned up at him.

“You’re just perfect.” He whispered, crashing his soft lips down onto hers, causing her to squeal slightly, a small moan coming through as he softly sucked her tongue.

Georgie gave in allowing his tongue to sweep her mouth, tasting her. She wrapped her arms round his neck and leant in as far as she could to him, huffing, as her bump stopped her from getting close, she pulled back from the kiss.

“Can we take this upstairs? Someone,” she glared down at her protruding belly, “is stopping me from getting as close to you as I’d like and as much as I love my office, that desk won’t take both of us.” She laughed at the thought of her trying to seduce Jeremy on her desk, manoeuvring her bump across her chair and printer.

“Come on then.” He chuckled, reaching down to grasp her hand, grinning at her.

“Why are you grinning all the time? Every time I look at you you’re staring off in the distance, grinning to yourself.” She asked, as they walked out of her office and along to the stairs.

“I’m happy G, I keep seeing our son, you know, playing football,” he started.

“You mean pseudo rugby not football.” She laughed, cheekily.

“As I was saying,” he mock glared at her before pulling her into a deep kiss for a moment or two, “I keep seeing what it would be like to play football with him when he’s older or teaching him how to fix an engine…you know, man stuff,” he grinned, “I’m just happy G.”

“I love you, you soppy sod,” She reached up and pulled him down to kiss him, “now take me upstairs,” she grinned happily at him.

“Yes ma’am” he mock saluted, laughing as they walked up the stairs.

“Now where was I?” Jeremy murmured, pressing small soft kisses down her jawline, settling on her pulse, sucking the soft, pliant skin, tasting her dampened skin with the tip of his tongue.

Georgie groaned as she felt his strong workman’s fingers stroking her inner thigh. She whined as he began to draw what felt like intricate sigils on her skin but could easily have been noughts and crosses from the way her brain was fogging. She was so aroused, moisture leaking from her and he hadn’t even touched her. She slumped into the nest of pillows he’d created, her hair sweaty and itchy against the back of her neck, startling as she felt the ghost of a touch hovering over her clit; the heat from his hand making her shiver. Gently he pressed down on the small bundle of nerves and slowly, softly began to rub circles.

“Ohhhhhh” she breathed out, squeezing her eyes shut against the sudden onslaught of feeling that ran through her, her thighs trembling. She felt heavy and liquid, her entire body was alight from his touch, his tongue, his mouth. 

One good thing about being pregnant was the ability to go from zero to aroused in nought point six seconds, much to Jeremy’s delight and fascination. His ex hadn’t wanted intimacy when she’d gotten past six months, preferring to cover herself in flowing clothes that completely hid her. Georgie was the complete opposite, she welcomed him in with open arms, wanting him more and more the closer she got to her due date. He guessed his mom had been right. Slowly he pushed two fingers inside her, watching her reaction with a wry grin, seeing her arching slightly, hearing the low groan, feeling her fluttering around his fingers. He knew she was close but wanted to draw things out for her. he slowed his fingers down until they were barely moving, bending them slightly to brush gently against that spot deep inside her.

Georgie jumped as much as she could, a cold sweat breaking out across her tight skin as he brushed against that spot. She could see black spots in her eyes as she rushed towards the abyss, having totally lost the power of speech some time back. He pulled his fingers out and began to slowly lick each one, tasting her, keeping eye contact as she blearily raised her head to glare at him, puzzled and annoyed that he’d stopped.

“I’m sorry babe, I was hungry.” He grinned, licking her juice from his middle digit, his toned torso in complete contrast to her swollen belly. 

She ached for his touch and glared at him, opening her mouth to issue a squeak that rapidly turned into a deep throaty moan as she felt his fingers being replaced by something much larger and sturdier. Her head tilting back of its own accord as she groaned deep in her throat.

Jeremy breathed deeply as he thrust hard and fast into her, careful not to squash her, pistoning his hips to get as deep as he could, feeling her slick muscles contracting around him. He loved the sensation of her flesh enveloping his and could just stay buried deep inside her, losing himself for days.

She opened her mouth in a silent scream, her face screwed up as she crested over the edge of the abyss riding the waves down as an intense orgasm crashed through her, short circuiting her ability to be. She gasped feeling him thrusting through her clenched muscles, clasping her hands around the bedsheet as yet another orgasm threatened to drown her, leaving her gasping for air, her heart pounding thickly in her chest.

Jeremy panted, his head hung down, elbows locked as he pushed through her orgasm, feeling his soft skin wrenched by a contraction. He thrust as far as he could, groaning loudly as he shot deep inside her.

Tiredly he lifted his head and smiled at her shocked face, her eyes hooded and sleepy, before he pulled out and flopped over to the side of her.

“Fuck, that was…”

“Uhuh.” was all she could managed through her dry mouth, reaching out to brush his hair off his sweaty brow, smiling as he moulded himself around her, resting his head on her chest, one leg bent lightly over hers, his warm, slightly sticky hand moving to rest atop her bump.

“Let’s just snooze for a bit and not move, ok?” he said tiredly, closing his eyes.

Georgie smiled as she wrapped an arm around him, reaching out to pull the duvet over them.

“So these people coming over on Monday, are they friends of yours or is it work?”

“Bit of both.” He smirked.

Georgie had been unsuccessfully trying to get out of him exactly what he was going to be doing in the studio with such a large group of people and he was having fun not telling her. He liked watching her face, seeing her trying to hide her frustration and failing. She knew he wanted to record some music but she didn’t know whose music it was, whether it was a jamming thing or more serious. She huffed and gently grabbed hold of his hand in hers, settling back against her pillows, staring intently at his fingers as she turned their hands back and forth, smiling as she compared the different sizes. His hands were slightly roughened by years of manual work, the nails short and unbuffed, except for his thumb nails that jutted over the edge of the top of his thumbs; those were quite long and filed neatly. She could feel callouses on his palms that hadn’t been there at Christmas along wide roughened edges along the inside of his index fingers.

She smiled and looked at him.

“You’ve been writing music and playing your guitars, haven’t you?”

Jeremy looked at her and grinned. Busted by his own hands.

“Yeah, but,” he chuckled as she went to say something, “before you ask, I’m not going to play anything for you; until the tracks are laid down, you ain’t hearing them.” His eyes twinkled; one eyebrow raised.

Georgie opened her mouth then shut it with a click, her eyes narrowing as she recognised his look. He was playing with her but she wasn’t going to get anything out of him.

She sighed, pouting slightly.

“Baby? Remember what you’re like with your paintings? Yeah? When I wanted a peek at what you were doing?,” he looked at her, watching as she blushed slightly, “Well, I’m the same with my music. It’s personal to me and I want to get it right before you hear it, but I promise you that you will hear it before it’s released.”

“Released?” she gasped, “What? You’re doing an album?,” she looked at him as he nodded, smiling wryly at her, “oh my god J, that’s huge! Why? I mean why now?”

“I wrote them, well, after you left, I sat down and wrote everything out. Most of them are about Her, how I felt when she did what she did but there’s one about you plus a couple for some ads I’ve got coming up.”

“Why didn’t you tell me about this?”

He turned over to cup her face, stroking the smooth skin, feeling her leaning into his touch.

“Wasn’t sure I was going to do it, the ones for the ads, well they were easy, did all 3 in a matter of days then I just kept going, and it all poured out of me, and seeing as we now have all this spare time, I thought I’d get some friends over here and get recording.”

“So…”

“Not telling you which one is yours, or what it’s called, but when you hear it, I think we found our miracle.” His smile warping into a grin as he rubbed his hand over her bump.

“J…,” she whined, knowing she'd never get it out of him, “that’s not fair.”


	74. Chapter 74

Just a quick note to say I've rabbit holed off at the moment down an MCU series of stories but will get back to this as soon as I can. Thank you for your patience xx


End file.
